While you were sleeping
by sillycucumber
Summary: Harry wakes up from a seven year coma and finds things aren't as they used to be. A story of how Harry readjusts to his life and finds out who he is as a man.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Oh, I couldn't help myself. I had to write this story! It just popped into my head and now it won't leave. So, I'm writing two stories at once! Argh!

My disclaimer includes denial of owning anything, and wishful thinking that I really did! No suage, for you wouldn't get anything out of it!

* * *

Everyone knew the story. It was as legend as the first time around. How the young boy with dazzling green eyes sent the most feared wizard of all time to his death. Except unlike last time, the outcome of the most recent battle was slightly different.

For one, He-who-must-not-be-named was actually, really, and totally gone. He was not traveling around as a snowy mist of malice and hate, holding onto a grudge that held him together for 13 years. He was not hiding in the shadows, biding his time for the best time to strike out on the world he so longed to rule. No, he was dead... and the world had rejoiced once again.

As for the Boy-who-lived, known to some as Harry Potter and to some, just plain old Harry, his fate was quite undetermined. Unlike the last final moments between him and the fallen Dark Lord, he did not come out quite as unscathed. Unlike last time, he was not carried by Hagrid on a flying motorbike to sleep in a dingy bed at Number Four, Privet Drive.

He was carried by Medi-wizards on a stretcher to sleep in the intensive care unit of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

As the Nurse tended to the young man in the bed before her, she went against normal protocol and took a quick look at the sleeping man's scar, still vividly red just above his eyebrow as she mused about the events that had brought him here seven years ago.

She frowned a little in sympathy and gently smoothed his fringe back over the internationally famous mark. She had beeninformed when given the job to treat the man as any other patient. With discreetness and dignity. And just because this patient was the savior of the wizarding world, did not make him any major exception in the medical profession world.

Of course, this nurse new all the details of Mr. Potter's condition. But then again, who didn't? Ithad been headlinenews for months of how he had fallen into one of the deepest comas known in history... and how, chances were; he would not come out of it.

"Well Harry, the weather is a nice brisk below average. Mother nature is gearing herself up for Christmas." The nurse said, fussing over his bed sheets as his chest rose and fell with rhythmic breathing. "Lucky for you, you don't have rounds outside this hospital in a less than adequate uniform. Honestly, you'd think they'd provide more suitable attire for us." She winged to the silent man, not even expecting a response.

She sighed and paused for a moment, looking at the man before her. She had seen him many times over the years. She had been unofficially in charge of his wellbeing for the past four years, and found herself quite reluctantly attached to the silent hero.

It pained her to look at him sometimes. To see the great hero she had been brought up to believe was invincible lying helpless in a hospital bed, not able to even lift his eyelids open. His body was kept in immaculate shape, thanks to stability charms which kept him continent and healthy. His skin was put under artificial sunlight to keep up his levels of Vitamin D and his face was shaved daily and his hair cut monthly.

The nurse pushed her brown hair away from her face and leant over to check his vitals.

"Oh yes, everything's normal. You're perfectly healthy Harry...except for the fact that you've been in a coma for seven years." She added quietly. She checked her watch and smiled. "Well, Ron and Hermione should be here soon. Isn't that nice?" she asked distantly, rearranging the room so it would be presentable for visitors.

Another thing that made his presence more fascinating, was that Harry was constantly having a stream of visitors, no matter what the circumstances. Ron Weasley was probably the most seen in room 266, Hermione a close second. To which delightful consequence, the nurse had become rather good friends with them both.

The nurse began humming a Christmas carol under her breath as she tucked the sheets neatly under the mattress, her mind drifting slightly off task as she thought about her bubble bath and very thick romance novel waiting at home for her.

And she would have left seconds after that, ready to collect her things and end her late night shift, had a hand not suddenly reached out and clamped a vice-like grip around her wrist.

She was too stunned to even scream out in surprise as she felt the grip of the unconscious man tighten a little, bordering on uncomfortable. She lookeddown at his face as he lay silently on the bed next to her, her entire body trembling from the shock. His expression was impassive and besides this sudden reaction; he hadn't moved an inch.

The nurse looked down at her wrist at the hand that was still holding her and then back up at him. "Har – Mr. Potter? Can you hear me?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse. "Harry?" she tried again when nothing happened.

She would have simply left him, had he still not held her firmly with his right hand. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held on tight.

And then, very slowly...his eyes fluttered open.

She let out a gasp and patted her sides, looking for her wand as he blinked very drowsily, looking around in a daze. Her wand was on the other side of the room, sitting on top of his chest of drawers, leaving her without a way to set off the charms and alert all staff avaliable.

_Stupid girl_! She cursed herself, leaning in a bit closer as she tried to keep focused.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" she asked, leaning in to examine his eyes. She tilted his head toward her and inspected him. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were red...but he was definitely awake. "You need to let me go now." She said calmly, prying his hand off her. His fingers slid from her wrist and his arm collapsed once again, slack at his side.

She bent over him and watched as his eyes scanned the room, his tongue darting out wetting his lips.

"Where...' was all he could manage. His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

The Nurse took his pulse. It had increased. "Mr. Potter, my name's Nurse Williams. Do you know who you are?" she asked professionally.

Harry began taking short, quick breaths, closing his eyes once more. "Harry...James...' he whispered, frowning.

"Good. Now, I must ask you to stay completely still while I go fetch the nearest Doctor. Please, do not attempt to get up. Relax Mr. Potter, you're safe." She said, sensing his tension as she patted his hand reassuringly.

She grabbed her wand from the drawers and dashed out the door, straight down the hallway and around the corner...

And thumped straight into someone.

"Ow! _Crikey_ Kate, what's the bloody emergency?" came a deep chuckle as he caught the small woman before she fell over backwards.

The nurse looked up into blue eyes and an amused smile. One she knew well.

"Oh Ron, thank _god_. You have to come...quick." She said, tugging him back towards the room.

Ron followed, feeling a jitter at her obvious distress. "What is it? Is it Harry? He hasn't...he's not...' he choked, not even able to say the word.

She stopped just outside the door but did not open it, sighed and fiddled with her wand at her side. "No Ron, he's not dead." She said.

When he did nothing but raise an eyebrow in question, she couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiled.

"He's awake."

------------------

Hermione walked leisurely down the hallways with her cloak billowing out behind her, cups of coffee clutched in either one of her petite hands as she headed towards the room that had slowly become a place of sanctuary in the past seven years.

Harry's private room was a place they could escape to, like children who had a secret tree house hidden in the woods, or that special meeting place just outside town. She and Ron would go there together and secretly, just to simply sit with Harry. To be in his presence was invigorating enough.

Not that it wasn't depressing on occasions. Hermione remembered a time where she would simply sit and cry over Harry's bed, begging him to open his eyes, smile at her and tell here that everything was alright.

But years passed, and slowly she began to accept the fact that Harry Potter, her best friend, may never smile at her again.

Hermione felt someone brush past her and brought herself out of her reverie. She frowned as two more medi-witched bustled past her, a concerned look on their face and their wands out, talking hurriedly.

"...room 266. That's right, something's happened to Potter...'

Hermione felt her blood go cold.

She strode briskly around the familiar corner that led to the hallway just outside Harry's room...and stopped dead at the sight before her.

"Let me go you bastards! I want to see him!"

"Mr. Weasley, either calm yourself or I will have to have you removed from this hospital!"

"The hell you will! Dammit, just for a second! Kate, help me out here!"

Ron was being physically held back by two very large men just outside Harry's open doorway, Doctor Reynolds in the doorway with his wand out and an impatient look on his face. But his expression was nothing up against the icy glare on Ron's face.

"Mr. Weasley, you will make matters worse if you come barging in here before we have had time to..."

"I'm not barging in! I just want to – Hermione! Christ, let me go you wankers!" Ron finally pulled himself free from the two men and strode over to Hermione, who was on the verge of spilling boiling hot coffee all over herself, her face stricken with worry.

"Ron, what's going on? What are all these people doing?" she asked as two more nurses ran past, straight in Harry's room.

"Hermione, come here and sit down so I can...' he tried, taking the coffee off her and placing it down safely.

"No, what's going on? Where's Kate?" she cut him off sharply, pushing Ron aside and striding towards the doorway. Kate was their tower of strength when it came to Harry's heath.

Ron grabbed her arm; eyeing the nearby security wizards with a warming look that said 'Don't you dare touch her'. "Hermione, wait. We're not allowed in just yet and...'

"Why the hell _NOT_?" she screeched, rounding on Ron with blazing eyes. "What's going on in there Ron?" she demanded, poking him in the chest.

Ron frowned, feeling exactly how she felt. "Hermione, sit down and I'll...'

"Hermione, Ron!"

The pairspun around as Kate came bustling out, her hair in disarray and her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Just the sight of her was enough of a calming agent for the both of them.

Hermione looked like she could have kissed her. "Oh Kate! What's going on in there? What's this about us not being able to see him?" she asked very quickly, grabbing Ron's arm for support.

Kate smiled, instantly giving off a calming presence. "He's fine, not to worry. Its good news Hermione. Harry's awake." She said, her smile increasing. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Hermione nearly collapsed. Luckily, Ron's quick reflexes caught her and guided her over to the nearest chair.

"A-Awake?" Hermione stuttered, putting a shaky hand to her forehead as Ron sat down next to her.

Kate smiled. "Yes, awake. He's a bit disorientated and confused, but so far seems perfectly normal. He's responding to every test Doctor Reynolds is giving him. His memory is in tact, his vitals are good... this is good news." She said, bending down in front of them.

Ron smiled and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Except for the fact the idiots won't let us in there yet. Stupid fuckingmedical system." Ron muttered angrily.

"Ron, please don't use profanities in a hospital." Hermione muttered, her head in her hands. "He's awake. _Awake_." She kept muttering, shaking her head.

Kate tapped Hermione's knee reassuringly. "I know how you must be feeling, but trust that he has the best medi-wizards in there and...'

"Williams! Back in here now!" called a voice from inside the room.

Kate sighed and stood up, trying to be strong for the two people looking up at her, their eyes full of concern. "Don't worry. You'll see him in no time." She said encouragingly. And left the two of them outside in the hall, shutting the door behind her.

The silence over them was heavy and intimidating. Ron kept throwing glances between the door to Harry's room, and Hermione beside him. Her shoulders were suddenly shaking a little, and in fear of her crying, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, don't cry. Kate's right. This is a_ good_ thing." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione lifted her head, her eyes indeed a little red and teary. "That's exactly _why_ I'm crying." She choked out with a smile. "It's such a relief...and yet, I can't stand this waiting." She said, throwing a glance of contempt at the nearest doctor or nurse.

Ron smirked. "Well, we can sue their sorry asses later. But, they can't take that long with him can they?" he asked, looking at the door.

Hermione simply replied with a "Hmm', before they both lapsed into silence again.

It was, for Ron, one of the longest waits of his life. How he itched just to storm in there and take his best friend in his arms and actually receive a hug back. Or to simple receive a smile...or a look. Things he had been denied for so long and now he seemed to need them with vigor and an intense urgency.

Ron imagined what would happen when word got out that Harry was awake. The uproar of happiness and encouragement would be that unlike anything seen before. People felt somewhat disheartened when news of what happened got out, despite the fact that the war had been won. It just didn't seem all that worth celebrating, if the man responsible could not do so with them.

Ron remembered that time very, very reluctantly. He felt as if he would go absolutely insane with worry. He knew that had Hermione not been there, he would be lying in a bed in the psych ward as well.

But not only worry that consumed him – there was also guilt. Ron had had sleepless nights for weeks after wood, replaying scenes over and over in his head, knowing he should have done something – _anything_ to prevent this.

"I know what you're thinking." Hermione suddenly sang.

Ron looked at her and laughed at her expression. "No, you don't. Otherwise we'd be doing very inappropriate things in the hallway right now." He lied smoothly.

Hermione snickered, leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, it would help pass the time, wouldn't it?" she whispered suggestively, stroking his cheek.

Ron was stunned enough by her promiscuous attitude in such a context, that it took him quite a few moment to realize that medi-wizards were slowly pouring out our Harry's room.

Hermione's head snapped around as Kate came to stand before them, her eyes tired and a smile all over her face.

"You can go in and see him when you're ready." She said simply. And walked off down the deserted corridor, a slight spring in her step.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. They couldn't move. They couldn't breathe.

"This is it. You ready?" Hermione asked, taking the man's hand across from her.

Ron looked away from her at the door and smirked.

And finally...he was.

* * *

A/N – Dum dum dummmm! Well, I'm a bit shaky on this chapter. I know there's a lot of info missing, but it will fill in later chapters!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I'm glad so many of you took to the first chapter so well. Now, this story may be a little different that I usually do. But I wanted to try my hand at something different. I felt like the challenge!

* * *

Harry Potter sat upright, leaning up against about four or five pillows with his knees drawn up and a cool, iced glass of water in his lap, his hand wrapped around it. He tapped the edge of the glass with his index finger, watching the focal point of the corner of the bed in front of him. 

He couldn't say anything. Not because his speech was impaired...but because, well – what was there to say really?

He had been filled in...not that he understood all the medical jargon that the doctor was speaking in. He had been told where he was, what had happened – what year it was.

"Seven years." Harry said out loud to himself, closing his eyes. The concept was foreign and somewhat concerning. He felt disturbed at the fact that he had been asleep for seven years. "Seven _years_." He repeated, shaking his head.

He let his head droop and tightened his grip on the glass in his hand.

_What's been happening? Is the entire world in turmoil? What's happened to Hermione and Ron? Have they been worried? Oh god, what if they broke apart. I couldn't stand it. And everyone else? Ginny, Neville... _

The doctor had told him to take it easy. That over thinking could cause him to give himself a migraine and put him in an unstable condition.

_Hmph, what does that quack know_ he thought bitterly.

Harry felt the atmosphere in the room become heavier – the feeling of eyes watching you. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

And saw them standing stock still in the doorway.

Harry felt his chest hitch at the sight of them. Their faces were as red as their eyes and their expressions were stricken with a mixture of worry and relief. Harry couldn't imagine a better sight to see in the stuffiness of this room than the two people he loved most.

Harry smiled and put his glass back on the desk beside him. "Hey guys." He said.

Ron looked like he wanted to laugh, but didn't get the opportunity as Hermione let out a very loud sob and dashed forward, nearly launching herself on top of the man in bed.

"Hey _guys_? That's all you can say?" she demanded, now crying rather hysterically.

Harry flinched a little. "Well, what else can I say?" he asked, reminding himself that although it seemed like just a good few hours to him, for Hermione and Ron it had been seven years since he had even looked at them. He smiled and took Hermione's hand, feeling her flinch. "Can I have a hug?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, let out another sob and threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed and trembled against him.

Harry smiled weakly and patted her back, not having ever experienced her in such a state in their entire history together. He looked down at her shaking back and took notice of just how tightly she was holding him. As if afraid he would fall straight back asleep any second.

"Hey, Hermione...its ok." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the crown of her head.

Hermione finally pulled up and looked at his face, allowing him to brush tears away with his thumb. "You're awake." She whispered, smiling broadly. "Oh Harry, you have no idea how – "she stopped, finding herself tearing up again.

Harry let out a small chuckled and sat her up on the bed beside him like a child, taking in how she looked.

She had cut her hair a little. It now sat – tamed and somewhat straight – just below her shoulders. She had put a few streaks of colour through it, making it more vibrant than just her normal brown. Her face was tanned and there were a few new lines of age and sun that had not been there previous. Her physique was a little toner he noticed, even though she was wearing a cloak over her shoulders. Had she been working out?

Harry shivered under her stare. "What? You don't like my glasses?" he asked, fiddling with the new frames resting on his nose. His old frames had been lost all those years back, and they had come up with square-framed ones at the last minute for him.

Hermione laughed and stroked his cheek. "No, I do. It's just...it's been so long since I could look at your eyes." She said, giving him a searching look.

Harry smiled and went to say something, when something moved over her shoulder, catching his eye.

"Ron." Harry croaked, watching the man in his doorway._ Man? When did that happen?_ He wondered. He had, admittedly, forgotten he was standing there.

Ron gives a bashful smile in cover of displaying exactly the emotions Hermione had performed seconds before. "Hey mate." He said, stepping out of the shadows and under the light just above Harry's bed.

If Harry thought he would be prepared for the moment when he saw Ron again, he was very wrong indeed. Ron was just so – for lack of a better word – _grown up_. His boyish good looks were not as apparent as they once were, but he still seemed to be a very good looking man even at present. His eyes were electric blue and he was also as tanned as the woman beside him. His posture was outstanding and confident and his upper torso seemed more toned than the lanky, 17-year-old boy he remembered.

What else had changed in his absence?

"Forgive me if I don't throw myself at you like a lunatic, but I don't think you'd be ready for that just yet." He said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. I wouldn't mind a hug." He said, holding his arms out.

Ron seemed to be restraining himself by a thread as he smiled and hugged Harry warmly. It wasn't a back-slapping guy hug. It was a hug between friends. Between brothers. Harry even found himself clutching a little tighter than he intended.

"Oh Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked when Ron had released Harry after a long hug and sat down on the chair beside him.

Harry exhaled slowly through his nose and gave them each a look. "Well, fine I guess. I'm just a little confused. I mean_... look_ at you two! When did you both get so good looking?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he gave them both another once over.

"Oh come on. Surely we can't be the biggest trip you're having right now." Ron laughed, putting his feet up on the bed behind Hermione. "Did the er, Doctor tell you what's been going on?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He told me how it's the year 2004. So, I guess that outrageous theory about the Millennium bug was just muggle paranoia yeah?" he asked, looking at Hermione, knowing that Ron wouldn't have a clue what he was on about.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yes, complete hysteria over nothing." She said. She waited for the moment to pass before diverting the issue back. "So, Doctor Reynolds told you about why you were in here?" she asked.

"Yes. But, I still don't quite understand." He said, feeling a little stupid.

"You want me to explain it to you?" Ron offered. At Harry's nod, he cleared his throat. "Well, basically speaking and in the short version of a very long explanation, you were so deep in a connection with Voldemort by the time you faced off, that the severing of the connection of both of youthrew you back into your mental state so quickly and hard, that your body sort of...shut down. You kind of put yourself into a coma, if that makes sense. A defensive mechanism." Ron said.

Harry was silent long after Ron finished. "Wow." He muttered. "So..._wow_." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. "But then, why did it last for so long? Why didn't I wake up sooner?" he asked.

"We've wondered that as well." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand as she exchanged a look with him. "But, like Ron explained, you were so connected to Voldemort in the end, that the ripping apart of two minds may have been just a bit too much for you to handle." She explained.

"You're lucky you weren't killed." Ron said.

"Or sent insane." Hermione added.

Harry snorted. "Way to be optimistic." He muttered.

"Harry, we tried everything we could to revive you. Hell, we even had you in a muggle hospital for a few months before mum insisted you come back here. Don't think we weren't frantic." Ron said, feeling the guilt rise up in him once again.

Harry folded his hands in his lap and looked at them both once more. "And yet, I woke up perfectly fine apparently. Makes you wonder if foul play was at work while I was off in dreamland." He said.

Ron laughed a bit coolly. "Don't think I haven't considered it mate. But I couldn't come up with anything and last year so...well, I'm a bit ashamed to say I kind of gave it all up." He said, his ears going pink.

Harry smiled. "Do you think I hate you?" he asked, trying not to sound amused.

Ron said nothing.

Hermione sighed and put her hand on Harry's kneecap. "Harry, how are you feeling though? About all this? You can't possibly be this calm about missing out on seven years of your life." She said, giving him a look she used to throw at him when she knew he was lying about finishing his potions essay.

Harry sniffed and shook his head. "It hasn't sunken in yet." He said. "I'm still trying to conceive the idea that I've been asleep for so long." He said. He paused for a few moments, before looking up once more. "Tell me something." He said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged another glance. "What?" Hermione laughed.

"Something. _Anything_. Tell me anything." He said, looking determined.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know! Well, how long have you two been married then?" he asked, looking at them both in turn.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "_What_! How – how did you know we were married?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, you both came in together and alone, and I couldn't imagine you not brining in your partners if you had different ones that yourselves. You're both wearing wedding rings and you're holding hands for god's sake." Harry laughed.

Hermione laughed and looked down at hers and Ron's interlinked fingers. "You can tell just from such simple things?" she asked, feeling more than impressed.

Harry smiled. "That, and the nurses told me that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting outside, and then you two both showed up." He said.

Hermione felt her admiration for his keen observations and deductions deflate significantly.

"Does anyone else know that I'm awake?" Harry asked, rocking a little.

Ron shook his head. "We'd rather keep it 'hush hush' right now if you don't mind. If word got out that you were conscious, you'd be bombarded with stuff and people and my mother and..." Ron trailed off, counting items off his fingers as he listed them.

Harry laughed. "So, it's just you two then?" he asked.

Ron smiled. "For now, if you don't mind." He said.

Harry considered them for a moment, and bit his lip. "Would I be able to see Ginny?" he asked almost inaudibly.

Hermione sat up a little straighter. "Ginny?"

"Yes, my girlfriend Ginny. Perhaps you've heard of her." Harry laughed. But the look his two best friends exchanged did not go unnoticed. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well actually Harry, Ginny...'

"Is at work." Ron cut in sharply, ignoring Hermione's look. "But, I think she'll be happy to know you're awake. You want me to fetch her for you?" Ron asked, looking directly at Harry.

Harry frowned in confusion at the look Hermione was giving her husband (_I can't believe it!_ _Husband!_He thought), and nodded. "But, if she's too busy, don't worry about it." He said. He leant over and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Don't go anywhere." He said.

Harry watched him leave the room with a swish of his cloak and looked at Hermione. She was watching the doorway, a pensive expression on her face.

"Is er, everything alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still on the door. "Yes." She said distantly. She turned back to him and smiled. "Yes, everything's fine." She said, taking his hand.

The instant he curled his long fingers softly around her palm she melted. Her dreams had been answered after so many years. He was looking at her...talking to her...stroking her hand...

"So, fill me in. How on earth did you two end up bloody married?" Harry asked, picking up his glass of water once more.

----------------

Ginny strode quickly behind her brother, trying frantically to keep up with his long strides as they headed for the hallway she had spent many sleepless nights in.

Her mind was in a spin over the information Ron had whispered to her back in the hallway outside her office. How she had only registered two words he had said out of his entire impromptu lecture.

_He's awake_.

Even now the words echoed in her head like a bell going off. Of course, her first feeling as he told her was to fall to the floor in a heap. After that split second, she then moved on from shock to utter relief and excitement.

He was awake, and that was better news than anyone could ask for. But now what did she feel?

Anxiety.

Ginny cringed in guilt as soon as she acknowledged the fact that Harry waking up make things suddenly a lot complicated for herthan they used to be.

_Selfish bitch. Harry's just woken up, and all you can do is think about yourself_. She cured silently to herself.

She gazed at Ron's back in front of her. He had been simply glowing ever since she had seen him bustle up the corridor at the Ministry, looking for her. And could she understand how he felt? Of course she could. She was, in a large way, feeling the very same way.

"Here. Now, before we go in...I have to tell you something." Ron said, stopping Ginny just as they were about to walk in the door.

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and nodded. "Alright. What?"

Ron hesitated. "Well, you understand how this is, don't you? He's just woken up and is still trying to grasp the concept of him being out of it for nearly a decade." Ron said.

"Yes, I realize that."

"But...that means that he's still holding on to his last memories. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Ron whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened as she caught her brother's meaning. "He thinks that...'

"Yes. Now, I don't think it would be wise to tell him what's been going on with you since then." Ron said.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I agree." She said. _Oh god, and just when I thought it could get anymore complicated! _She thought.

Ron gave her a look of sympathy and smiled reassuringly at her, noting the faint sound of music coming from Harry's room. "You alright?" he asked. "You don't have to see him if you don't want to." He said.

Ginny frowned. "What? Of _course_ I want to see him! Jesus Ron, do you think I'm some kind of...of...' she trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Ok! God, I was just asking! Come on then." Ron said, rolling his eyes and pushing the door open.

The music was loud. Louder in fact that you would assume when standing out in the hallway. And the sight that greeted Ginny instantly wiped her cares away for the time being.

Hermione was stripped down to her jeans and fitted t-shirt, practically sitting on top of Harry as she mimed to the words of the song and Harry watched on, laughing so hard he was crying.

Ginny felt her stomach clench at the sight of him. He just seemed so..._normal_. Like he hadn't put everyone through emotional torment in the past sevenyears. Like he'd never gone anywhere in the first place. When he spoke, the sound of it sent a bolt of electricity through her.

"And this is what muggles are listening to now adays, is it?" Harry asked, laughing as Hermione took his hands and began dancing a little with his hands.

"Yes! Although this one isn't as recent, it's still played at all the clubs. We need to get you up to speed Harry. You can't go out and not know how to dance." Hermione said, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry laughed. "And you can?" he asked.

"Of course I can. Don't impune my – "she trailed off, noticing the new occupants in the room.

"Impune your what?" Harry asked, not quite catching on. But it didn't take him long.

When he caught sight of her in the doorway, he thought, like Ron, he would be prepared for what he saw. But, like Ron, he was wrong once again. She wasn't the girl he once knew. Now in his doorway stood a woman with long, vibrant red hair and a confident posture of intimidation mixed with kindness. Her face lit up the entire room, and Harry felt the usual lurch when he looked at her flare up again.

"Ginny!" he said happily, distantly realizing the shifting wait of Hermione move off the bed and out of the way.

Ginny knew she would have collapsed once again if Ron had not been holding her arm. It was one thing to see him age slowly over time as they all had when he was sleeping deeply, kept stable by the charms around him.

It was quite another to see him sitting up and smiling at her as a 23-year-old man, his green eyes dazzling and bright.

Ginny felt her eyes water. "Harry. Jesus Christ..." she choked out with a laugh and ran over to him and throwing her arms around him.

Harry let out a grunt and ran his hands immediately into her hair, closing his eyes and embracing her tightly. "Hey beautiful." He whispered softly.

Ginny pulled back and smiled at him, tears falling down her cheek. "Hey yourself." She whispered, stroking his face as she looked into his eyes. _Green as a pickled toad..._ she mused silently to herself.

Harry grinned, leant forward and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

He didn't notice Ginny's reluctance to return it.

Ginny pulled back and smiled weakly at him. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said. "I've missed you."

Harry sniggered. "I wish I could say the same, but it seems like I only saw you yesterday." He admitted.

Ginny laughed and hugged him again, feeling wonderful that he could crack jokes once again. That he could even look at her...

Hermione led Ron away a little and leant in closer to him. "Do you realize what you could be...'

"Shh." Ron cut off harshly, looking as Harry and Ginny launched into conversation. "Just calm down ok? Isn't it enough that he's awake?" he asked.

Hermione considered him for a moment, before nodding and wrapping her arms around his waist, her head turned in the direction of two of her best friends.

"He's awake!"

----------------------

Ginny felt utterly drained as she walked down the 2nd floor corridor, her cloak lying limp over her right arm as she followed her feet to the study on the landing. Arriving at the familiar door, she pushed the door open with a sigh and squinted to adjust to the dimly lit room.

"Hey."

Ginny didn't even have to look to know he was sitting at the desk, bent over it with pent concentration, a quill in his hand.

"Hey." She said, tossing her cloak and wand on the sofa against the wall nearest the door.

He looked up at her defeatist tone and frowned. "Merlin, you look horrible." He said, putting his quill down with concern.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. And don't call me Merlin." She said flatly, walking over to the fireplace and leaning both hands on the mantle. She stared into it as if the flames that licked the black wood held all the answers she was looking for. That every ember that disappeared up into the chimney was one of her troubles, disappering into the night.

He leant back in the leather chair and watched her. "Did you have a bad day?"

Ginny sniffed, blinking stray hairs out of her eyes. "No. I had the best afternoon in my entire life." She said without looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Ginny sighed. "It makes everything extremely complicated you see." She said. When he still stared at her with bewilderment, she stood up straight, put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Harry's awake." She said.

He gaped at her for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Ah. Now I understand." He said, feeling a little tipsy from the shock. "When did this happen?"

"This afternoon. Kate was there with him when he woke up and she alerted anyone close enough. Ron and Hermione were visiting at the time." She said, walking over to him.

As he watched her approach, he pushed his chair away form the desk and patted his knee. She groaned in obvious thanks and sat down heavily in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her forehead against his.

"How is this making you upset?" he asked, tracing circles over her shoulder blades.

"Well, it's not like I'm not happy he's awake. I'm ecstatic! Having Harry back is the best news anyone could have hoped for in a long time." She said sincerely.

"But?" he asked.

Ginny sighed. "But this fucks up a whole lot of stuff I though I'd already dealt with." She said with complete honesty, feeling that rush of guilt saturate her once more. "I'm the biggest bitch in the entire world." She cringed, feeling in need of a good bath.

He chuckled, much to her slight annoyance. "No you're not. You're human. Don't feel like you're a bad person for thinking such things." He said, kissing her neck softly.

Ginny exhaled and relaxed against him. "He thinks that...well, he's under the impression that...we're...'

"That you and he are still together?" he finished for her.

Ginny nodded and he simply smiled.

"Well, can you blame him? You were with him for nearly a year before everything that happened. And he's probably a bit confused right now."

"But he seems perfectly normal!" Ginny argued. "He talked to me as if he had never left."

"He's in shock." He argued.

"How would you know?" she snapped. But she was instantly sorry. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you." She said.

He smiled, tilted her head and kissed her firmly on the lips. "You're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again wench." He joked, tickling her thigh.

Ginny giggled and ran her hands along his shoulders. "I don't want this to interfere with us." She said, going serious once more.

He sighed and looked her in the eye. "It wont." He said, although he wasn't totally convinced. She was right. Although Harry being back was wonderful news – it did make things quite a bit more complicated personally speaking.

Ginny closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, feeling her headache ebb away as his body warmth comforted her.

"I love you Draco." She whispered.

Draco Malfoy smiled and stroked her hair soothingly. "I love you too. Now come on, and I'll run you a bath."

* * *

A/N – I warned you I was taking this somewhere I haven't been before! I hope this doesn't disappoint any of you, but I wanted to do something a little different. Fear not, it's not all as dismal as it seems right now. 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'm happy that you've stuck around and not all stormed off in protest at the twist I threw at you in the last chapter. Believe me, I am still one of the strongest Ginny/ Harry shippers around! I just wanted something new.

* * *

"Governor for Hogwarts? Blimey Ginny, you don't hold back, do you?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny blush with admiration.

She laughed and shrugged bashfully. "Well, it's something I've always been interested in. After all, we had some really shitty governors in our time and I wanted to rectify their mistakes." She said.

Harry nodded. "Do you visit the castle much?" he asked, shifting in the bed a little.

"Not as much as I'd like to. We go about twice a year to do appraisals of everything, but that's really about it. Although, admittedly I do visit a lot more than I should. Quidditch matches with Gryffindor against Slytherin are just too temping to pass up." She giggled.

"Who won the latest one?" he asked, leaning forward in keen interest.

"We did of course." Ginny said, popping an Every Flavour bean in her mouth. "Mmm, I _love_ this song." She added, leaning over and turning up the small radio Hermione had left for Harry. "It's also a good chance to talk to Hermione too."

Harry frowned. "Hermione's a Governor too?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, she's a professor. She's teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. _Yech_, Tar!" she cringed, spitting out the bean she had just eaten.

Harry choked on his water and looked at Ginny with wide eyes. "Hermione's teaching Defense?" he asked, not quite daring to believe it. "Bloody _hell_! I never would have thought that. She doesn't seem the type." He said, wiping water off his chin.

Ginny smiled. "No, she _didn't_. But she's probably the best they've had since Remus was there. Oh, if you spent a day in her classroom Harry...' she trailed off, looking off into space with a dreamy expression.

Harry chuckled. He could imagine Hermione as a teacher...but as DADA teacher? That was a world away from what he would have imagined. He could see her acting completely like McGonagall, being stern and always on student's backs about their homework.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you." Ginny said, eyeing a brown bean warily.

"Well, there hasn't really been a lot of time, has there? I woke up yesterday after all. I can't believe I didn't have sense to ask them about what they were doing now." He said, looking down in his lap.

"You'll catch up." Ginny said encouragingly. "How did you sleep last night anyway?"

Harry sighed and stretched his legs out a little. "I didn't. I wasn't tired at all." He said. He laughed. "I think I've slept enough, don't you?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I rather think you have." She said.

There was a short pause before Harry spoke again. "So, what's Ron up to now?" he asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Ron hasn't told you either?" she asked. She looked away from him and frowned. "That's weird. He was ecstatic when he got his job. I wonder why he didn't say anything." She muttered. "Harry, Ron's a...'

"Knock Knock! Sorry, don't mean to interrupt."

Ginny and Harry looked towards the doorway and spotted a woman standing there, her wand out and a look of apprehension on her face.

Ginny smiled. "Kate! Of course not, come in. How are you?" she asked, standing up.

Kate crossed the threshold and took Ginny's outstretched hand. "Fabulous Ginny. Haven't seen you in here for a while. How's – er, everyone?" Kate said, her tone chancing at the last minute at the warning look Ginny gave her.

"Yes, everyone's good. Thank you." She said a little falsely. Harry noticed, but did not say anything. "Um, I daresay you've met Harry?" Ginny said, standing aside.

Kate smiled warmly down at Harry, feeling a little nervous at the fact of actually having the first two-way conversation with him in a good 5 years.

"Mr. Potter. Nice to see you awake." She said, holding her hand out.

Harry smiled and took her offered hand. "Thanks. You were in here yesterday. I remember your face." He said, paying more attention to the said area. He did remember her. She seemed to know everything about him when she had been frantically talking to the doctor last night.

"Kate's been in charge of your health for the past five years." Ginny explained over Kate's shoulder. "She's part of the family you might say."

"Ah Miss Weasley, you know I have to remain strictly professional with you at all times. Well, only when I'm under observation which, at the present time, I'm not." Kate said, giving Ginny a smile.

Harry watched as the two women exchanged a girly banter. He looked at Kate, feeling he had seen her somewhere before. Her voice was familiar somehow – like déjà vu. She was rather pretty, but didn't have the stunningness that Ginny seemed to exuberate. Her face was kind and warm, which is probably what made her such a good nurse.

"So, what brings you down to this part of the ward?" Ginny asked, sitting back down.

Kate turned back to Harry and tried not to shiver. Were his eyes always that green? "Well, actually I'm here to check you out. Er that is, I'm here to check out your health. Your ...your health." She added hastily at the look Harry gave her.

"Do I have to open my mouth and say 'Ah'?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

Kate smiled and took his jaw in her hand more firmly than he expected. "Not if you don't want to." She said, calling his teasing.

Harry simply watched as she ran her hands up his upper arms, checked his eyes, waved her wand around in certain points on his head and chest and gave him several prods. But, was it normal procedure for her to blush as she did so?

"Well, you seem as good as you did yesterday. More hydrated which is a good thing. How's your head? You're not having headaches are you? Flashbacks?" she asked, looking into his eyes again.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not tired though. Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

" Well, excuse my unprofessional terminology, but your body clock is all up the shitter Mr. Potter. I personally wouldn't see anything wrong with you having a few days being like a normal, shift working security wizard. A few more days and you'll be back to normal. Just don't go doing anything strenuous like flying, running or having sexual relations and everything should be fine. You're keeping up your fluids, yes?" she said all this without even blinking.

Harry felt the heat rise up in his face as Ginny giggled behind her hand. "Um, yes. Although it means I'm always needing to...well, you know." He said.

"Urinate?" Kate offered, looking at him utterly non-pulsed.

Harry was trying desperately to ignore Ginny's shuddering giggles. "Yes." He muttered, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Yes well, that's normal isn't it? In one end and out the other. Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't walk to the toilet if you don't really have to. The container there is what you should use until we've run proper tests on your muscle tone." She said, busying herself with his sheets.

Harry was suddenly a little reminded of Mrs. Wesley, fussing over him when he was in the infirmary back in his fourth year. "What's wrong with my muscle tone? I've been asleep, not damaged." He said hotly.

Kate looked a little taken aback at his tone. "Harry – sorry, _Mr. Potter_ – you have been immobilized for seven years. Now while we have been exercising your body daily with charms and talismans that keep you from withering away like a moudly old tomato, that still does not constitute the real thing. Your muscles may still be weak and we cannot have you falling over and hurting yourself whilst under our care. But, if you would like to fall flat on your face and give yourself a concussion that could in effect cause your stay with us to increase by another weak, then by all means – be my guest." She retorted, giving him a sharp look.

Harry and Kate seemed to glare at one another for a moment, before she stood up straight and checked her hip watch. "I have rounds to do. Good to see you Ginny." She said. And left without another word.

Harry let out a childish 'hmph' and folded his arms over his chest. "So, what was the short version of what she just said?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Stay in bed." She said simply. "And did you have to be such a git to her?"

Harry's moth opened wide in shock. "Me? She's the one making me out to be some withering baby who can't even stand up yet." He said, giving another glance to the empty doorway.

Ginny frowned. "You know, Kate's been looking after you nearly every day for the past 5 years. She's cut your hair, shaved you every morning and bathed you – oh don't be such a baby! She didn't deserve what you just gave her and I have every right to slap you right now in her defense." Ginny said sternly, giving him a look.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll apologize to her next time I see her." He said in defeat.

Ginny nodded and stood up. "Good. Now, Ron's coming in this afternoon to see you." She said, pulling her cloak on.

"You make it sound like he's babysitting me." Harry said, feeling irritable once more.

"Well, the way you just behaved it's a wonder you aren't in the kiddies ward. Now, I have to go. I have a meeting with Dumbledore in twenty minutes." She said importantly.

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Well, um, when am I going to see you again?" eh asked.

Ginny smiled and pulled her wand out. "Tomorrow. Maybe the day after. "You just take it easy ok?" she said, leaning over and giving him a hug.

Harry embraced her back. "Ok. Have fun." He said.

She smiled. "Bye."

"Oh hey! What about – '

She disapparated instantly.

Harry slouched back into his pillows and sighed. "– a goodbye kiss."

----------------------

Hermione mimed happily along with the Christmas carols that were playing along with the radio as she washed the dishes in the sink before her. Her mind was all over the place it seemed during the past 48 hours.

Harry being back with them was more exciting that anything. More exciting than when Ron hadproposed to her.

Well, maybe just a tiny bit less.

But the fact remained that the puzzle piece that had been missing from the famous Golden Trio was now finally put back together. Harry's missing piece had been clicked back into place and now things could only go up.

Hermione loved the thought of Harry being able to now witness things that she was afraid he would never see. Things that he would never grow to love.

_People_ he would never grow to love.

And as if waiting for this exact moment in time where her thoughts crossed this path...

"Hey! The door was unlocked!"

Hermione spun around and smiled at the man standing her doorway. "Draco. What brings you over?" she asked, drying her hand on the tea towel.

Draco smiled, wiped his feet on the doormat and shook snowflakes off his cloak. "Just a social visit." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leant against the bench to give him a knowing look. "Draco, since when do you ever just come over for a simple social visit?" she asked.

Draco smiled and slipped his beanie off, depositing it with his cloak on the hat stand. "I do...sometimes." He said defensively.

"But this isn't one of those times is it?"

"Well, actually no. I was wondering if I could possibly talk to your husband for a few minutes." He said, sitting down on at the small table in the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and began serving him a drink. "He's not home sadly. Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

Draco considered her for a moment. "Yeah. Tell me how the hell we tell Potter about Ginny and I." he said directly.

Hermione snorted. "If you're asking me the best way to break it to him gently then I am definitely not your girl. Hell, even _I_ can't tell him something like that and expect it to go smoothly. You have to take factors of Harry's personality into account." She said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Ginny should tell Harry everything – without you present." She said softly, trying not to hurt his feelings as well.

Draco frowned. "Bugger. I had a feeling that's what you meant." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Ginny's already stressing over this enough. I can't expect her to just throw herself into the lion's den, holding up a nice juicy piece of meat."

"Stop being such a drama queen. Harry isn't that bad! And yes, considering your history together it may be a bit ...unsafeif _both_of youjust throw it all on him. But that's why I think Ginny would be the best. She knows Harry better and knows how to handle him in almost every situation." Hermione said.

"I hate it when you're right." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "So you hate me all the time? Nothing much has changed then has it?" she asked, throwing the dishrag at him.

Draco let out a laugh, took the towel and began drying the dishes for her. "Makes you wonder how I ever got into this situation in the first place, doesn't it?" he asked. "Asking council from Granger and her weasel husband." He said, putting on a very good impression of his now extinct arrogant tone.

Hermione smiled. "Shut up ferret, or I'll have to slap you again." She said.

Draco smiled and paused. "I don't know why I want his approval." He said quietly.

Hermione smirked. "I do. And it's a very simple reason." She said, giving him a side-ways glance.

Draco nodded. "Evelyn." He said, taking a plate and wiping it dry.

Hermione nodded. "Look, you know you don't have to listen to me when I give you advice, but I really think Ginny should be the one to tell him." She said.

"Have you told Ginny this?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "She spent the night here."

"Ah. _That'_s where she was."

Hermione smiled and looked at him. He seemed downcast and pensive, his grey eyes full of thoughts that needed council and advice.

"Harry waking up doesn't change what you and Ginny have.' Hermione said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Draco...'

"She still loves him." He said, not looking at her.

Hermione sighed. "In some way, I suppose she does. But we all do. You can't help but love him." She said with a smile. "Everything's going to be fine." She said.

Draco took another plate, leant against the bench and gave her a wary smile.

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N – Some of you have indicated you are a bit wary about this story. I ask you to just please, give it a go. And not to sound up myself – but have I ever let you down so far?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Well, I'm glad so many of you have faith in me not to make this poncy or disappointing. I hope I can keep your trust alive.

* * *

Harry was relieved beyond anything he had ever felt to finally be out of his bed and on his feet. This morning, his first visit for - how long he didn't know - , he was in the physio room with Kate, walking on a muggle treadmill while Kate sat on the floor beside him and watched his calf muscles.

"Aren't you sick of doing that yet?" Harry asked, looking down at her over the top of her clipboard.

Kate smiled but didn't look at him. "Your health is important to me. I want to know how well you're going." She said simply, adjusting her position on the floor once more.

Harry looked around him. Everywhere there were wizards and witches being put through their paces, some of them not even having legs and arms at all. There was one fellow sitting by the window, levitating weights with his wand as he stretched his one and only foot in front of him repeatedly. Another witch was flexing her arm muscles while her nurse was prodding her kneecaps with some sort of instrument, making her flinch every few seconds.

"You know, I think I'm fine here. Surely there are people who need you more than I do." Harry said, trying to act casual.

But Kate smiled. "Nice try Potter. You can't get rid of me that easy." She said.

Harry sighed, but had the faintest of smiles on his face.

He had been walking for a good half an hour so far, and wondered how long it took for someone to do a simple evaluation on his legs. He knew he had been shaky at first, but now, 30 minutes later, he did feel a lot stronger in the legs than he used to. Not really to run cross country marathons...but enough to walk a good distance.

"So, are you really doing tests, or do you just like staring at my legs?" he asked, feeling a little short of breath.

Kate rolled her eyes, stood up and tapped her clipboard with her wand, making it disappear with a 'pop'. "Mr. Potter believe me, I've seen a lot more wonderful things than a pair of knobby, hairy legs like you have. Now, hold still." She said.

She moved in front of him, stuck her two fingers out and placed them on his neck, just below his jaw. She looked down at her watch and said no more.

Harry continued to walk, waiting until his inspection of his pulse was over. He didn't want to talk and cause her to loose count. That could result in more prodding and poking.

"Well, your pulse is good. Just what we had been hoping for. I say, you're one fit sleeper Mr. Potter." Kate said, changing the pace on the treadmill.

Harry increased his step. "You can call me Harry." He said. "I feel like I'm in trouble if you keep calling me by my last name. Last person who did that was McGonagall when I left detention." He said, smiling.

Kate grinned, but still did not look at him. "Very well." She said.

Harry frowned, feeling the tension. "Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you yesterday." He said.

And finally, she looked up at him. "Oh?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry smiled, wiping a bead of sweat away from his forehead. "Yes. I er, had no right to speak to you in such a way. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Kate considered him for a moment, before her expression cracked and she smiled. "That's alright. You're not the first patient I've received abuse from." She said, pulling out her wand once more.

"You get told off like that often?" he asked, feeling even guiltier.

"It's an unofficial part of the job description." She said with a small sigh. "You want to push it a bit harder?" she asked, rolling her wand between her fingers.

Harry smirked, accepting the challenge. "Crank it." He said.

Kate laughed and gave the control panel a hard rap. Harry smiled as the step increased into a slow power walk, making his muscles take the challenge with no room to protest.

Harry was silent for a moment, before a sudden thought struck him. "Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what Ron does for a living?" he asked, hopeful.

Kate looked at him. "Yes, of course." She said.

"What does he do?" Harry asked, leaning a little more on the handrails.

"What does he do?" she echoed. "Ron's a lawyer." She said simply.

Harry was so shocked by this; he lost his footing, stepped over the bottom of his robes and almost fell flat on his face.

"Harry! Be _careful!"_ she said, taking his forearms and holding him steady as he picked up step once more. "Are you ok?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

But Harry ignored both the stares form everyone in the ward and Kate's questions. "Ron's a _lawyer_?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Kate sighed. "Yes, he is." She said, still looking at him as if he were going to fall over.

"Ron Weasley?" Harry asked, still not quite believing it.

Kate sniggered. "Do you know another Ron Weasley?" she asked, still keeping a tight grip on his wrists as he walked.

Harry let out a single laugh of shock and looked off into space, a look of disbelief on his face. "Ron – a _lawyer_! Bloody hell. A lawyer? First Hermione's teaching Defense and now Ron... a lawyer?" he muttered to himself.

Kate felt her concern rise up in her chest again. Harry had gone strangely blank in his normally expressive face. "Harry – you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered distantly, looking back down at his feet. "I guess...it's just hit me, is all." He said.

"What's hit you?" she asked, leaning forward a little.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "How much I've missed."

-------------------------

"So, tell me why I'm doing this again?" Ginny asked, squeezing Draco's hand as she looked between both him and Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because Draco can't just saunter in there and tell Harry what's been going on and it's not my place to do so. Ginny, you have to tell him."

"I know!" Ginny cried, frowning. "I know. God, it's just so hard!" she said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists at her side. "He's going to be right ticked off when I go in there." She said.

"Do you want me to come in with you? Oh, Nathan..._what_?" Draco asked, looking down at the small boy tugging on his sleeve.

The boy of 3 and a half years old was pulling profusely on Draco's arm, trying to lead him off down the corridor. "I'm hungry." He muttered, his big, brown eyes looking up at Draco with that childlike charm that made anyone's heart melt.

"Hang on and I'll get you something in a minute. Now, _we_ can do this if you really don't want to go in there alone." Draco said, turning back to Ginny.

Ginny considered him for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, I can do it. Just make sure your out here when I come back out." She said. She bent down and took Nathan's hand. "You be a good boy for daddy, ok?" she asked, giving him a look.

Nathan giggled and poked Ginny in the nose. "Mummy, I want chippies." This meant 'yes' in most circumstance.

Ginny giggled and gave him butterfly kisses on his neck, causing another fit of giggles. She ruffled his blonde hair and stood up to give Draco a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, where's...'

"She's in the toilet." Hermione said, already knowing what Ginny was going to ask. "She didn't want me in there with her, so I said I'd leave her to it." She said, giving Ginny a smile.

Ginny laughed, nodded...and entered Harry's room.

He was dozing a little, the sun streaking through his window from outside. Ginny shivered at the sight of him. He looked just as he had only a week ago. The vibe in the room however, was one of life. It wasnt stale like it used to be. The energy in the room was simply vibrating with excitement and power. It was Harry.

She squinted against the small, dazzling point of reflection from the sun as it hit her in the eye and walked quietly over to his bedside. "Harry, you awake?" she asked, giving him a tap on the shoulders.

Harry smiled and his eyes opened slowly. "Afraid I'd gone again?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

Ginny smiled and sat down on the bed opposite him when he sat up to give her room. "You're sleeping?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I was enjoying the start of a little nap. What brings you here again? I thought you had work today." He said.

Ginny nodded, trying to ignore the twist in her stomach. "Well, I actually wanted to..._needed_ to talk to you about something. Something important." She said, getting ready.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Oh. Ok." He said, sitting back and allowing her time to speak.

Ginny frowned a little. _No way it's this simple_ she thought. "Harry, I'm not sure how you're going to take this." She said cautiously.

Harry went a little more serious. "Is it bad?" he asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Not from my perspective – but you may not see it that way." She said. "This may be a little heavy for you to take all at once...but I can't stand you not knowing anymore. It's not fair to you." She said.

Harry shifted a little. "Well, how about you start at the beginning and I tell you when I've had enough." He said. When she did nothing but nod, Harry went on. "So, what's this about?" he asked.

"It's about...you and me." She said quietly.

Harry felt his stomach clench a little. Why was she so nervous? "Um, ok. What about us?" he asked.

Ginny sighed. "Well, that's the thing." She said. "Harry – there _is_ no us." She said, looking him directly in the eye.

Harry looked right back. "Pardon?" he asked.

Ginny shifted under his stare. "Harry...I'm seeing someone else." She whispered.

Immediately, Harry's first reaction was surprise. But then, his surprise and shock turned to irritation. Not to her...but to himself.

_It's been seven years. How could you expect her to have been waiting for you when everyone's been telling you they thought you weren't going to wake up? You stupid sod!_ He thought to himself, feeling rather stupid.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Ginny watched him. He hadn't looked at her in a good minute. "Harry, I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." She said. She wanted to take his hand. She wanted him to look at her. "Please, this isn't your fault."

Harry sniffed in ironic amusement. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked. "I feel like a complete dickhead."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, please don't feel that way. Get angry at me. You have every right to be." She said.

But Harry didn't seem to hear her. "How long have you been with him? Assuming it _is_ a him." Harry said, finally looking up at her.

Ginny giggled, feeling a little easier. "Yes, it is a him. We've been together for 5 years." She said, crossing her legs.

Harry laughed. "Oh good." He said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What?" she laughed.

"I was under the impression you just...that you kind of just...' he trailed off, looking away from her.

Ginny's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. "Harry, no! Of course I didn't just move on straight away! It took me a long time before I could trust myself with anyone again." She said. "I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a casual thing between him and I."

Harry, for some reason, let his eyes travel to her left hand. He frowned, wondering why he hadn't noticed her wearing the ring before now. "You're married to him?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "Not yet. We're engaged." She said, fingering the single diamond ring on her fourth finger.

Harry nodded, still feeling a little numb with stupidity. "And...he makes you happy?" he asked, somewhat demanding.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes. He does." She said. She reached out and took his hand, thankful that he did not pull away. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Harry exhaled slowly through his nose, looking out the window at the rise of the city buildings in the distance. Was did he think? He was shocked, appalled, scared, confused...too many things to tell her about just now.

"Not a whole lot." He lied. He waited a moment, before turning back to her. "Please tell me I'm not loosing you all together Ginny. I couldn't stand it." He said, looking at her with big eyes.

"Oh Harry, of _course_ not! Don't ever think that. I still love you...just not the way I used to." She said.

Harry watched her face for a moment before turning back to the window. He cringed at the atmosphere outside the walls he was confined in. Life seemed so simple and cheery out there. There were people who had lived for the past seven years. People who had lives and jobs...

"Is that it?" he asked, looking back at Ginny. "No more secrets?" he asked.

Ginny pursed her lips in worry. "Um, no. That's not it." She muttered, tugging on her hair nervously.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "More? Jesus...is it worse?" he asked.

"It's heavier, yeah. But I want you to know this. _Especially_ this." She said, feeling her chest hitch and her skin break out in goosebumps.

Harry considered her for a moment. "Alright. Tell me." He said. "I want it all now. I don't care how heavy it is. I prefer to know." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked, wondering how to break this to him.

Harry nodded. "Positive."

Ginny was silent for a while. She didn't know where to begin...so, she just gave into her instinct. She knew he would prefer it straight...no matter how he may feel initially; he would prefer it in the long run to know the truth.

"Harry...I have a daughter." She said. Her hands were sweating profusely.

Harry's eyes widened. "You do?" he asked. "Well, Ginny that's _wonderful_ news!" he said, beaming at her. "What's her name?" he asked, leaning forward in interest.

Ginny smiled. "Evelyn. Eve for short." She said, tapping her hands on her knees.

"Evelyn. That's a nice name." he said, rubbing his chin with his thumb. "How old is she?" he asked.

Ginny shivered. "She'll be seven in February." She said, trying not to look away.

Harry frowned. "Seven?" he asked. He thought for a moment. "But, that doesn't make sense. You said you weren't with anyone after I fell into the coma." He said.

Ginny bit her lip to stop it trembling. "I wasn't." she whispered.

"But then, how can...'

He stopped. His eyes widened as he slowly put all the information together. He looked at Ginny. Her expression was confirming his theory.

"Ginny...' he said, his voice croaky.

Ginny nodded. "Yes Harry." She said. "Evelyn's your daughter." She whispered.

* * *

A/N – Oh god! I'm sorry for the ridiculous cliffhanger, but if I didn't stop there this chapter would have been really long. So, stay tuned for the next chapter in the next few days! 

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Oh dear, such drama!

* * *

The silence was deafening and weighed as much as two Hagrids, leaning all their weight against you as you stood there like a deer caught in headlights with nothing to do but stare.

Harry didn't blink. He felt a hazy mist on confusion began settling around his head, blocking off all rational thought and sense of reason.

Clearing his throat, he let out a small chuckle. "Could you – please – say that again?" he muttered, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Ginny, not being able to take it anymore, reached out and took his hand. "Harry, I know that this is an extreme load for you to handle all at once…but I need you to believe me. There's absolutely no chance that Eve's father is anyone else." She said softly, leaning forward a little.

Harry opened his mouth several times in an attempt to speak, but he just couldn't seem to find the right words. There were so many things he wanted to say…to ask.

"How did this happen?" he finally articulated, feeling goosebumps on his skin.

"You remember the last night we were together? The eve before the final war?" she asked. He nodded mutely. "Yes, well…I was rather under the impression you had cast the Contraception Charm." She said.

Harry's eyes widened, if possible, even more. "But, I thought _you_ had done it!" he said. He let out a laugh and scratched his chin. "Well, that explains it then." He said, looking out the window once more.

Ginny snorted. "Yes, it does." She said.

Harry waited a few more moments, before looking back at Ginny. "So, you've been raising her since then? By yourself?" he asked, feeling his stomach jolt with unreasonable guilt.

Ginny smiled. "Well, not completely. I had a lot of help from mum and dad and everyone else…but for the most part – yes. I suppose I have raised her." She said. _Until Draco came along that is _she thought to herself.

Harry frowned. "Having a baby at 16 couldn't have been easy." He said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Ginny smiled. "What nonsense. As if you could have prevented what happened to you." She said with a faint laugh. "It's nothing to worry about Harry…that's the past."

"No, it _is_ something to worry about." He said, humor gone. "I could be there for everyone else – the entire wizarding world for god's sake – but not for you when you needed me most." He said. "How did you handle all this?" he asked.

Ginny felt like she just wanted to stop this conversation right now. Her time without him had been emotional hell and she was not fussed about revisiting those memories. But he had a right to know.

"I brought her in here to see you a lot. When she was a baby." Ginny started, feeling herself tearing up. "I would tell you everything that had been happening. How she had lost her first tooth, how she'd taken her first step…her first words." She said. She blinked, but could not stop one tear escaping the corner of her eye.

Harry wanted to take her in his arms and hold her…but he caught himself in time. He couldn't do that stuff anymore. Noticing how this subject was distressing her, he took another road.

"What's she like?" he asked almost inaudibly.

Ginny looked back at him, her brown eyes shining with unfallen tears. "She's beautiful Harry." She whispered. "She's got the best sense of humor and the pranks she pulls…the twins are in her." She said with a laugh. "She's so bloody smart. I think she gets that from Hermione."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione? But, how does that…'

"I know!" Ginny laughed, shrugging. "It makes no sense at all." She said.

Harry laughed and looked away once more. A _daughter._ He knew that children were always something to be celebrated. That their existence in a family made the bond between all become that little bit stronger. But, _his_ daughter? The idea was foreign and unfamiliar.

Ginny watched his face for a moment, before getting an idea. "Would you like to meet her?" she asked.

Harry's head snapped up so quick he was sure something had cracked. "M-meet her?" he stuttered. "You mean…she's here?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, she's right outside with Nathan." She said, inclining her head to the closed door on the other side of the room.

Harry felt nerves unlike anything he had ever felt before. He looked apprehensively at the door, feeling as though his Adam's apple was sitting right in the back of his throat. He looked back at Ginny; her face was patient and passive.

"Um,' he started, 'Maybe – maybe not just yet." He said. He needed more time than this.

Luckily, Ginny didn't seem to mind. "Whenever you're ready, you let me know." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry nodded, exhaling slowly. "Does she know? Who I am?" he asked.

"She knows who you are. All the kids at her school talk about you. Harry Potter this, Boy-who-lived that, your mummy's friends with him isn't she? All that stuff. So yes, she knows who you are." She said with a smile.

Harry blushed. "That's not what I meant." He said.

Ginny's smile remained. "I know.' She said. "Evelyn doesn't know you're her father. As far as she's concerned, you're Uncle Ronnie and Aunt Mi's bestest friend in the whole wide world." She said, quoting her daughter.

Harry laughed. "Aunt Mi?"

"Hermione's a hard word to say when you're a seven year old." Ginny said simply.

Harry snorted. "Good point." He said.

There was a long pause between them after this moment of light heartedness. Harry still felt much consumed with feelings he had never felt before. The rational part of him was thankful that he now knew the truth. He understood why Ginny had not told him this sooner.

"Is Nathan your fiancé?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny looked up, blinking away her pensive mood. "Pardon?"

"You said Evelyn was outside with Nathan. Is Nathan your fiancé?" he asked once more.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "No. Nathan's my son." She said. "Eve's half brother."

Harry blinked. "Oh." He said.

"Yes. He's nearly four and totally insane. He's like a miniature Charlie…totally obsessed with Dragons." She giggled, conjuring up the image of her son's room, his walls plastered with photos of almost every species of dragon.

Harry smiled. "Does he look like you?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he looks like his daddy." She said, looking down at her lap.

Ginny's mind was totally in overdrive now. She was intending on telling Harry everything today…but suddenly she felt like telling him about her and Draco would be rather a bad idea. He had taken everything well so far, but would news of his hated rival be enough to push him over the edge?

She knew that when he eventually did find out, he would be furious for not finding out at the same time as everything else. But Ginny didn't want to give him more than he – or her – could handle.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" she asked, getting up.

Harry watched her get up. "You don't have to. I'm sorry if I seem a bit distant." He said, looking back out the window.

Ginny wasn't at all fooled. She knew exactly what was going on inside that gorgeous little head of his; hidden behind those green eyes what veiled anything he didn't want to burden people with.

Ginny kissed his knuckles. "Everything will be alright." She said.

Harry smiled. "I hope you're right. I just think that…'

"Ginny, I need you out here!"

Harry froze as someone popped their head in the doorway, his face one he had dreamed to smashing into the pavement ever since he could remember. His icy grey eyes were looking directly into Harry's lively green ones.

_How dare he be in my room_! Harry thought angrily, not even piecing together why he was even there in the first place.

Ginny looked between Harry and Draco and bit her lip. "Draco, please. Can you just…'

"Nathan's throwing a hissy fit and says he won't sit still for anyone else but you." He said, still eyeing Harry with extreme caution.

Ginny stormed over to Draco, beyond angry. "Get _out!_ I don't care how you have to settle him, I'm fucking busy Draco!" she hissed, pushing him back out into the hall.

"What do you want me to do? Stun the kid?" he whispered.

"Draco, get out!" Ginny hissed, slamming the door in his face.

Harry watched as Ginny turned around slowly, her eyes full of unidentified terror as she gazed at him from across the room.

Harry didn't know what to think. Draco Malfoy, in his room with his ex girlfriend, talking about Nathan as if he had any right to…

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes went suddenly quite cold. "Harry…'

"Him?" he asked, his tone sharp. "Ginny, please tell me your not engaged to him." He said. "Tell me, that you don't have a son with him. Tell me you didn't LEAVE ME FOR HIM!" he shouted, his knuckles white as his hands balled into fists.

Ginny flinched. "Harry, let me explain how this happened." She said, taking a few steps towards him. She reached out to touch his hand, but he flinched away. Ginny's bottom lip trembled.

"I want to be alone now." He said, looking back out the window.

Ginny sniffed back tears as she watched his face contort slightly. He recognized that expression and never dreamed that she would be responsible for causing it in him.

And with that, she turned around and left.

-------------

"Nathan, sit _STILL_!" Draco roared, holding his son's hands down as the young child squirmed on his lap, his face streaked with tears.

"Mama!" he yelled.

Draco groaned and rested his forehead on his back of his son, closing his eyes as he felt Hermione's stare on him. "Don't stare at me like that! Ginny is the only one who can control him like this." He muttered irritably.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't say a word." She said.

BANG

"You _ASSHOLE_!"

Draco looked up as Ginny stormed up to him; her eyes alight with fury and her hair nearly crackling with electricity.

"Mama!" Nathan squealed, jumping out of Draco's arms and throwing himself around Ginny's waist.

Ginny gave Draco a glare, before bending down to her son. "Nathan, I told you to be good for Daddy! You've been naughty, screaming in the halls." She said sternly.

Nathan's happiness abated instantly. "But mama…'

"No, I don't want to hear it. Now, go with Aunt Mi. I need to speak with Daddy for a minute." She said, looking back up at Draco.

Draco watched as Nathan sniffed back his remaining tears, trudged over to Hermione and put his little hand in her awaiting one. They walked off down the hall, and it was only until they were around the corner and out of sight did he get slapped firmly in the arm.

"OW! Jesus, what was that…'

"You know _PERFECTLY_ well what that was for you insensitive prat! I can't believe you walked in like that, just as everything was going so well!"

"Like I was to know that you hadn't told him yet! I thought that would have been the first thing you'd say!" he retorted, rubbing his upper left arm gingerly.

"As _IF_!" Ginny yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "And why on earth would I expect you to come in half way anyway? Merlin's ghost, it was going so well!" she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"So this is all my fault it is? My fault that he's mentally unhinged?" Draco yelled back.

"Harry is _NOT_ mentally unhinged! He's been in a coma for seven years for god's sake and I can't have you mucking things up so soon into his recovery!"

"I'm not mucking things up!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Kate ran up the hall, pushing herself between the fighting couple. "May I remind you both that this is a hospital, and that there are sick people here who do not need to know, nor care about what-ever problems you are having right now!" she said sternly, looking between both Ginny and Draco.

They glared at each other for a moment, before deflating slightly. "Sorry Kate." Draco said, his gaze still on Ginny.

Kate frowned. "I take it you told Harry." She said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny grit her teeth and nodded, but did not take her eyes of Draco.

"Well, if you feel you simply must have this useless spat, go somewhere else instead of standing in the hallway!" Kate said, giving them both a stern look.

Ginny sneered at Draco. "Fine." She said. And stormed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Draco gave Kate a look of apology, before rolling his eyes and sprinting off after Ginny. "Weasley! Wait a second!"

Kate sighed, eyed Harry's door for a moment and seriously considered going in.

But instead, feeling he would need some time alone, continued walking down the hall.

----------------

Harry wondered if he could dig his nails into the palm of his hands hard enough, perhaps some of his pain would find escape from under his skin and relieve him from the betrayal he was feeling.

Betrayal in one of the biggest forms. It was all he could describe it as. He felt as if Ginny had simply denied everything they had stood for since they were young and gone against morality and better judgment.

And with Draco Malfoy! The son of the man who had tormented her father for years and years at the Ministry. The unofficial Prince of Slytherin who, had himself, even picked on Ginny and Ron since day one. Malfoy, who had tormented Ron relentlessly for seven years.

Malfoy, who had called Hermione Mudblood and turned the entire DA into Umbridge all those years ago. How was it even possible that now, she was _engaged_ to him?

Had the world gone mad? Had things changed so much that Harry now didn't know where the fine line between good and evil lay? Where do loyalties lie now? Harry felt more confused than anything and for the first time since he had woken up…wished he could just simply go back to sleep for another few years.

"Um, excuse me?"

Harry turned over and looked as the sound of a small voice jolted him out of his pensive reverie. A little girl was poking her head in the door, her entire body hidden behind the large wooden door as she looked around the room.

Harry sat up. "Yes?" he asked.

She smiled a little. "Hi. Um, is my mama in here?" she asked.

Harry felt his stomach drop. "No, she's not." He said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He put his glasses back on and felt another wave of that emotion he had felt before. "Are you Evelyn?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes Mr. Potter, sir. You know my name?" she asked.

Harry shivered. "Yes, I do. Your mum was telling me about you." He said. He smiled weakly at her and slipped a finger under the rim of his square-framed glasses, rubbing tears out of his eyes. "You want to sit down and wait for her?" he asked. _Thats her!_ He thought madly. _Thats my daughter. My_ daughter!

Evelyn frowned a little, her eyes sussing him out. "Draco says I shouldn't trust strange men that I don't know." She said, but still taking a step into the room bringing her right leg and torso into view.

Harry smiled. _Moral fiber for Malfoy? Things _are_ different_. "I'm not strange. And your mum knows me." He said.

"Hmmm…ok!" she said and crossed the threshold into Harry's room.

Harry felt like time has stopped as she merrily crossed the room and stopped at his bedside, a smile on her face.

She looked so much like Ginny. Her face was free from freckles, but her entire face was as much of an imageto Ginnyas Harry's was to his father. But what made this girl different from her mother totally in appearance, where two little features.

Dazzling emerald green eyes and long, jet black hair.

"Hey, you have glasses like mine!" she said, pointing at his eyes.

Harry smiled. "Where are yours?" he asked, noting her glasses-free face.

She giggled. "I only need them for when I'm reading. I want to wear them all the time, but mama says it isn't good for me so I leave them on my desk next to Norbert." She said.

Harry nodded, not knowing who Norbert was. "Your mum knows best, I'm sure." He said. He paused a moment, daring to take his own advice. "You can sit up here if you want." He said, shifting over a little and tapping a small space beside him on the bed.

She smiled, pulled the chair over and climbed up from it to the bed beside Harry, letting her legs dangle freely over the side. "Are you sick?" she asked, looking up at him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sort of."

"You must be if you're in hopsital." She said, looking up at Harry with big eyes. "Are you going to die?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I hope not."

Evelyn smiled and put her hand on his arm. "You don't feel sick to me. Maybe you just need an popernation." She said, giving him a look.

Harry was trying very hard not to laugh at how this girl pronounced such big words, but the fact that she knew them in the first place was a little surprising. _Ginny was right_. He mused. _Just like Hermione…_

"Uncle Ronnie told me that you were his bestest friend when he went to Hogwarts." She said.

Harry nodded. "That's right. He was my best friend." He said, finding himself with the sudden urge to hold her rather close.

"Draco said that I can go to Hogwarts when I get to be a bigger girl. He said that professor Dumby has classes all ready for me to do when I get there. I'm going to be a star player for Quidditch." She said proudly.

Harry smiled. "I played Quiddicth. I was seeker." He said.

Evelyn's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's what Draco plays!" she said, full of excitement and obvious pride. "Draco said he was going to get me a broom for Christmas, but Mama said that he shouldn't because I might fall off and hurt myself." She said, looking rather disappointed.

Harry snorted. "Well, that's a shame. _I _think you're old enough to have a broom." He said.

"That's what Uncle Fred and Papa said! But, Nana and Mama were a bit upset." She giggled, as if holding a huge secret.

Harry laughed, imagining Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's disapproving looks when Mr. Weasley and Fred got fired up about Evelyn getting her first broom.

"Just don't take flying lessons from your Aunt Mi. She's really scared and will probably make you fall off into a large pile of feathers." Harry whispered.

Evelyn let out a laugh that, in effect, caused Harry to laugh as well. "You're funny Mr. Potter." She giggled, taking his hand in hers.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. And you can call me Harry if you want." He said.

"Ok Mr. Harry." She said. "Hey, you want to see my new book? I bought it with me!" she said, flipping her long black hair out of her face.

Harry nodded. "Sure. That would be nice." He said.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" she said.

Harry helped her jump off the bed and onto the wooden floor. He watched as she disappeared back out to the hallway and leant against the pillows, feeling a little drowsy all of a sudden.

He smiled and looked back out the window once more, feeling that the day had not become such a total bust.

* * *

A/N – Hmm, I had trouble writing this. I can't get Harry's emotions just right. He's so hard to write about!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Oooh, now we get to see some sparks fly!

* * *

Draco smiled grimly to himself as he strolled away from the cafeteria with long, determined strides, thinking of a muggle saying that fit this description perfectly.

_Yes, the shit has defiantly hit the fan_ he thought.

He was furious. Furious at Ginny for being so hysterical toward him when it plainly was not his fault. Furious at Hermione for taking his son somewhere…for he had the biggest urge to just hold him and let his small mass comfort him in the way only he knew how.

And most of all – he was furious at Potter.

Draco stormed right up to Harry's door – 266 – and paused. It would accomplish nothing if he were to walk in there in a rage, throwing his weight around in a primitive male manner. Draco drew himself up, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

And stopped immediately, his eyes wide.

He had not been at all ready for this sight. Evelyn was sitting snugly in Harry's lap, her back resting against his chest and her new book in her lap, her glasses on her nose and her black hair mingling with Harry's as he rested his cheek on her temple, reading over her shoulder as she spoke the words out loud to him.

"…and then Joey the little black niffler jumped into the – the…what does this word say?" Evelyn asked, looking up at Harry.

"Treasure."

"Oh, I knew that. Into the treasure ch – ch... Draco!"

Draco flinched as both pair of emerald-green eyes looked up at him. One pair filled with happiness and recognition…the other filled with contempt and defiance.

Harry stared at Draco, wondering what on earth he was doing in there…again. He tried with all his might to convey telepathically how much he despised him, in the back of his mind trying desperately not give him a smug smile at the same time, putting a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. _At least she doesn't call him Dad_ he mused with satisfaction.

Draco blinked and smiled at Evelyn, trying not to give Harry a glare back. "Eve, sweetheart. What are you doing in here?" he asked, taking a few more steps into the room.

"I was reading Mr. Harry my story! He helps me with big words." Evelyn said, giving Harry an equal look of respect and admiration. "I was looking for Mama." She added, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

Draco shivered again. "Your Mama's with Aunt Mi right now." He said. He gave Harry a glance. "Um, Eve – would you mind if Harry and I had a few moments alone?" he asked, walking over to the side of her bed.

Evelyn sighed rather dramatically, closed her book and looked up at Harry. "Can I come visit you before you have your popernation?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Harry smiled for the first time since Draco had entered his room. "Yes, you surely can. And thank you for reading your book to me. You're a very good reader." He said, wondering why she was still under them impression he was going to have an operation any time soon.

Evelyn giggled. "Aunt Mi taught me. Help!" she said, holding her arms out to Draco.

Draco smiled, lifted her off the bed and set her down softly on her feet. "Now, go sit outside and I'll be out there in a minute. And remember, no talking…'

"To strangers!" Evelyn finished, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Draco…I _remember!_" she said. She pulled him down by the front of his top, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the door. "Bye bye Mr. Harry!" she called. And left the room in a whirl of black hair and giggles.

Draco watched her go, before dropping his niceties and whipping his head back around to Harry in front of him. He couldn't help it. Harry had always brought this out in him.

Harry was not letting down that easy. "What do you want?" he snapped, his tone cold.

"Well, to tell you to stop being such a git actually. How _dare_ you yell at my fiancé like that!" he sneered, poking Harry in the chest.

Harry slapped his hand away. "And how dare _you_ come in here! What right do you think you have to…'

"I have a hell of a lot more right to be here for your big, fat, fucking information Potter." He whispered dangerously. "Do you realize what you've done? I thought that maybe you had changed a bit, but no. You're still as big of a pillock as I remember." He said.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what the hell you're doing in here Malfoy before I…'

"Before you what?" Draco challenged. "Throw water in my face? Call Kate to have me removed? Go ahead. But it won't change the fact that you're behaving like spoilt child. You're a 24 year old man for Christ's sake! Stop acting like an angst-filled teenager." He spat.

Harry glared at Draco, both of them sending daggers at each other. "What-do-you-want?" Harry asked again through gritted teeth.

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down next to Harry, not even waiting for an invitation. "To talk." He said flatly. "You need to be told things."

Harry sniffed in bitter amusement. "I think I've been told enough today." He sneered, his eyes narrowing at Draco.

"No, you haven't. If you had, then you wouldn't have sent Ginny into a hysterical crying frenzy." He snapped back, not having barely any patience left. "Do you know how scared she was about coming in here and telling you about us? How she knew that you'd fly off the handle and rant and rave?" he asked. He laughed to himself. "I suppose she thought you'd have enough sense to understand her point of view…but once again – it's all about you." He said.

"Have you come in here just to throw taunts and insults at me?" Harry cried, sitting up a little more. "Because if you have you can just fuck off right now."

Draco's expression remained impassive. "I'm here to tell you what no-one else seems to want to just yet. Maybe because they're afraid of hurting your feelings or something, but you know what? I don't give a flying hippogriff about your feelings Potter." He said, leaning forward a little.

Harry glared at Draco. "If you don't care, then why are you here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco rubbed his eyes with a small groan. "Potter, I care about Ginny. I'm going to marry her and I know that you're having a hard time accepting that – but there's nothing you can do to change it." He said. "You hurt my fiancé's feelings just now and the male part in me wants to rip you into two halves and donate your entrails to the Department of Mysteries for paranormal research. But, I find myself to be much more civilized than that… and therefore felt it necessary for you to understand everything." He said.

Draco paused for dramatic effect, before continuing. "You think this is all about you. You think that Ginny betrayed you in some way. Surely you should think more of her than that." Draco said. "Surely you can't see her just falling into my arms after a few sweet words. Give her more credit than that." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry felt himself deflate a little bit, finding himself reluctantly seeing what Draco was saying. "Look, I know that you couldn't give a shit, but if you were in my place…wouldn't you be just a little ticked off as well?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "No, because I'm not a rash, vivacious Gryffindor like yourself. If she were my girlfriend, someone I had known since I was 11, I would accept that there had to be a good fucking reason for why she left me for my worst enemy." He said.

Harry pursed his lips a little. "Have you…been taking care of Eve?" he asked quietly.

Draco blinked at the suddenness of this question. "For my part." He said, folding his legs at the ankle in front of him.

Harry kept quiet for a moment, his curiosity taking over his anger and irritation. "If I ask you a question – will you answer? Honestly?" he asked quietly.

Draco simply nodded.

Harry considered the man beside him for a minute, taking in certain details he hadn't cared to notice until now. Draco's hair had grown somewhat, and it now fell a little over his eyes. His grey eyes no longer held that constant malice and arrogance they used to, although a shadow of it was still there. His dress code was more muggle than even Hermione was wearing lately. He had not bothered to wear a cloak at all, instead wore a pair of faded jeans, a green jumper and a few silver rings on his long fingers.

Harry sighed. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Draco laughed and Harry jumped. He had never heard Draco laugh in such a light manner. "And you think _I_ understand that?" he asked, looking at Harry. "Look, has anyone told you what happened to the other side after you killed the Dark Lord? The Death Eater side?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Draco sat up a little. "Well, you must remember what happened the first time you sent his sorry ass to hell?" he asked. Harry nodded and Draco smirked. "Yes, well…this time they all went mad pretty much. There was no doubt that he was gone this time. They all saw it happen. There was no chance of an uprisal without him – nothing for them to live for. Some of them turned themselves into the Aurors willingly – while others didn't want to go out so easily." He said.

Harry saw something flicked behind Draco's eyes, but didn't comment.

"The few that _did_ fight back…well, the people on the other end of their wands didn't really come off so well. Except for one." He said, looking down.

"Who was the one?" he asked.

Draco smiled, but still did not look up. "Me." He said simply.

Harry frowned. "You? But, weren't you…um, didn't you…'

"Yes, I was on their side." Draco said, looking up at Harry finally. "My father wasn't watching where he was throwing his curses. He was cornered and didn't care who he hit. I happened to be trying to get in there amongst the Auror's, trying to get him out." He said, frowning a little.

"So, your Dad cursed you?" he asked. When Draco did nothing but nod, Harry leant forward a little. "How bad?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "Nearly died." He said. "My lasting reminder is this." He said, lifting up his fringe away from his eyes.

Harry noticed that his right eyebrow had a very small scar on it, cutting a line through the hairs of his eyebrow about a quarter of the way towards the top of his nose. It was an impressive size for such a tale.

Harry snorted. "Ironic." He said, running a finger over his own scar.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't think I hadn't thought of that." He said with the faintest smile.

"I still don't see what this all has to do with you and Ginny." He said.

Draco let his hair drop and sat up a little more. "After I was found lying unconscoiusin a heap, it was debated over what should be done with me. I should be in Azkaban as it stands, but I was given clemency and was fought for by two single people." He said.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Dumbledore and Severus." He corrected. "Severus was very adamant about keeping me out of Azkaban. He said he saw something in me that could be saved. That all hope wasn't lost for me…just like it wasn't lost for himself." He said. "So, it was then decided that I should not be given my full Wizard license, Apparating license or any privileges until I proved that I had changed." He said.

Harry smiled. "I bet you didn't like that." He said, wishing he had been there to see all this go down.

Draco smiled. "That's child's play compared to what they did to me next." He said.

"Dumbledore put you somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah. He put me somewhere." Draco said bitterly.

Harry frowned. "Where?"

Draco snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "The Burrow." He said. "Dumbledore – oh how I l_ove_ that man's sense of humor – thought that it would 'do me good' to live with the Weasley's." he said somewhat bitterly.

Harry stared at him for a second, before bursting out laughing.

Draco frowned. "Yes, I should have known you and the wonderful Headmaster had the same sense of humor." He said flatly, trying to ignore Harry's loud roll of laughter.

Harry gripped his side, looking at Draco through slitted eyes. "Oh – that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Oh god…_you_! At the _Burrow_!" he chuckled, his laughter slowly dying away as he sobered up.

Draco waited until Harry had finally stopped, a slightly glare look on his face. "May I continue?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Go on." Harry said, wiping tears from his eye.

Draco gave him a look, before continuing. "Well, judging by your little show just now you can imagine how that went down. I can't tell who was angrier – me or Arthur. I was not going to live there without a fight…but, Severus is very persuasive. He bribed me, promising that as soon as what they were hoping for actually happened, that I would get my wand back." He said. "I could have killed that man... andI probably would have if he wasn't my Godfather." He added quietly.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Snape's your _Godfather?_" he asked, feeling astonished.

"You had an escaped convict; I had an anti-social man with poor personal hygiene who hated everyone but me and my father." Draco said simply with a shrug.

"Anyway, I still remember my first night at the Burrow. I hated it - I hated _them_. Oh, how I loathed them." He growled. "But I knew that it could have been worse. By then, Ron had moved out with Hermione, the twins were gone…so it was just Arthur, Molly, Ginny and myself living there." He said. "I was repulsed by the entire situation. How we had to clean our own rooms and how Molly cooked our dinner instead of house elves… I felt shamed and embarrassed. Degraded." He reflected, almost forgetting Harry was even there.

"How long were you with them for?" he asked.

Draco smiled. "My resolve to not bend to their will was strong…but not that strong. I lived with them for three and a half years." He said.

"What made you change your mind?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment. "That Molly Weasley is quite a woman you know. No matter how much I insulted her or pushed her away…she always bounced back. I never once saw her cry …as much as I gave her emotional hell. She was more stubborn than I." he said with a slight impression of pride. "I don't know for sure if it was just her or all of them but…I saw something I'd never seen in a family before." He said. "Molly was just such a…a…' he trailed off, looking for the right word.

"A mother?" Harry offered, for once in his life knowing exactly what Draco felt.

Draco nodded. "Yes. I never knew mother's could be like that. My mother was such a beautiful woman…but so _icy_. Molly was warm and joyful. Arthur was unlike my father in so many ways. He knew what was worth his time and what wasn't. And even if it wasn't, he still made an attempt to have a go at it."

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted. "I hated her the most. She was nothing more that a weed to me back then. We fought far beyond simple bickering and snipes in passing. She cursed me, slapped me…did anything possible. In a lot of ways, I think she saw me partly responsible for what happened to you." He said. "But, she was infectious. She exuberated alight and warmth that I'd never experience in my life." He said.

Draco looked at Harry directly in the eye. "The Weasleys, Hermione – all of them taught me things that I'd thought were weakness. They taught me that there are people willing to fight and that there are things willing to fight for. It took me years to figure it out…but they didn't give up." He said. "It was as if they too, saw something in me worth saving." He said.

Harry smiled, feeling pride in his friends for being strong after such periled times. He had worried that perhaps they had all fallen into despair and darkness…but if what Draco was saying what the truth, it seemed to be the complete opposite.

"I was there when she had Eve." Draco said. "I was there when she grieved over you and I was there for everything else she went through. Happiness, despair… growing up." He said. "How could I _not_ fall in love with her?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "Do you feel ashamed of how you were?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "I remember the day that I finally got my wand back." He said, ignoring Harry's question. "The Weasley's had a party for me. I got back-slapped, hugged, pranked and kissed on the cheek. But you know what I remember the most?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"When Ron shook my hand." Draco said, his lips curling up into a small smile. "Seven years of contempt and loathing…and he could still find it in himself to start to accept me." He said. "I still think they're all a bit wary of me, especially Ron. But I'll be damned if I'll betray their trust." He said determinedly.

Draco sighed. "Look, the fact is Potter; I don't want to come between you and Ginny, nor between you and Eve. You're her father, and deserve every right to see her and love her just as much as I do. But, I won't have you making Ginny's life miserable by being a prat to her. I don't care how long it takes you to accept the fact that Ginny's going to marry me and that we have a son together, nor do I care if you never accept me at all. I know you don't like me, and I don't really like you either. But I _am_ willing to give you a chance for the sake of my girls." He said, standing up.

Harry watched Draco's face, waiting for that smug smirk to cross over his flawless features. He suddenly felt very tired and - after all that he had just been told - could think of only one thing to say.

"Of all the things I had to have in common with you – it had to be her." He muttered, leaning back into the pillows.

Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes, suddenly felt with a massive surge of empathy for the man. Harry was right. What would Draco have done, had he been in his position?

And without another word, Draco turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a click.

* * *

A/N – Wow. That was exhausting to write! And when pronoucing Aunt Mi, 'Mi' is sounded like 'My.' Just to save confusion!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Oh my lord, I can't believe it. Is this going to slow? I fear it is.

* * *

At first, Harry had wondered if there was something wrong with his new pair of glasses. But after much experimentation, he finally and reluctantly came to the conclusion that in fact, his eyes were not damaged at all.

And that – yes – his body had aged.

For Harry, it was quite a surreal experience. His mind had this fixed picture of what his body should look like. He remembered smooth skin without any show of wrinkle or spot, his fingernails bitten down and pale hands that had long, delicate fingers.

What he looked at now, stripped naked in front of a full length mirror, was a little different. His fingernails had been allowed to grow a little, as he had not been able to chew at them obsessively. His skin was somewhat browner than he remembered, and he gathered that had something to do with the sunlight treatment they had been giving him. His hands had a few lines on them from the sun…lines he hated not possessing any memory of creating.

Harry turned away from the mirror and began to run his shower. Kate had finally deemed him worthy of running his own shower, which pleased him to know end. Stepping under the steady stream of warm water, Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let his mind wander.

Ron was going to visit that afternoon. Harry smiled, finding that Ron coming over was just what he needed. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Kate since Ginny and Draco had been there two days ago.

Ginny. Harry couldn't help but feel another one of those pangs of guilt at the thought of her. He had been quite the sod to her, and didn't know how to apologize. And as much as he knew he didn't deserve it, he didn't think he'd be alright if she didn't forgive him.

Harry lathered up shampoo in his hands and began applying it to his hair, clamping his eyes shut.

And then there was Eve. He had not stopped thinking about her ever since she had left. She was unlike anyone he had met before. She was so smart and so good at reading. Her intuition about things was outstanding and her laughter was infectious.

And the smell of her skin – it seemed to hypnotize him. He marveled at the fact that he had created that little girl who had been sitting in his lap. He had _made_ her.

She made his life seem simpler – yet complicated at the same time. What would her reaction be when she finally did learn that Harry was her father? Would she still prefer Draco over him? Harry shivered at the thought. He knew he could live without being her father, but not being in her life at all? It seemed to wretch his heart at just the thought of the idea.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Potter, are you done _yet_, or are you collecting your toe jam for future research?" came a faint voice form behind the door

Harry glared at the door. "Bugger off Kate, I'm having a shower!" he called, trying not to sound like he was smiling.

"Yeah, big deal. Just hurry up or you'll be meeting Ron in nothing but a towel! Or maybe less."

Harry rolled his eyes and began scrubbing his chest. "Yes _mum_, I'm nearly done!"

-----------

"Ah, I see you got my clothes." Ron said, shutting the door behind him.

Harry pulled on his red jumper and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. Although it's a bit loose." He said, tugging on the ends as he put his glasses back on.

Ron crossed the room and hugged his friend warmly. "Hermione tried to shrink it a little, but she didn't know exactly towhat size because you weren't there. I just thought you might like something different than the hospital robes." He said, giving the discarded robes a glanceat the foot of Harry's bed.

Harry nodded. "Tell me about it. They itch to buggery." He said, picking them up and throwing them carelessly on the floor.

Ron laughed and sat down on the bed as Harry did some stretches in the middle of the floor, his new jeans fitting him brilliantly as apposed to the sweater he was wearing. "Don't worry; once you get out of here we'll take you shopping. Ginny would love any excuse." Ron said, yawning.

Harry bent over a little and snorted. "I don't think Ginny would be too happy to see me right now." He said glumly.

"'Course she would. She'd not mad at you mate – just a little upset. Now Draco…he's a different story." Ron chuckled; poking the sheets with his wand and making them turn different colours.

"On a first name basis are we? Funny how things turn out." Harry said, taking his foot and lifting it up behind him.

Ron smiled, but did not look up at Harry. "I hear he gave you an ear bashing." He said. "It's a hard concept to grasp, isn't it? A Malfoy, becoming best friends with Weasleys." Ron said.

Harry sighed and flopped down next to Ron. "You trust him?"

Ron looked at Harry for a few moments before answering. "The jury's still out on that one. Sometimes I think I do, but then there's still a doubt. But, I'm not passing judgment until I see anything stable." He said, tapping his knees.

Harry's smile turned into a grin. "Speaking of which – how's work these days? Sent anyone to jail?" he asked slyly.

Ron blinked, but let out a surprised laugh. "Um, its good thanks. I haven't really had a good case in a few months though. Mostly it's been petty land disputes and people suing one another over something dumb." He said.

"So, you've got your own office and everything?"

"Yeah, right near dad's office. It's pretty big too – a little _too_ big if you ask me. But, they insisted. It's got this huge bay window and everything!" Ron said.

"I bet you're the best damn lawyer the Ministry's ever seen." Harry beamed at Ron.

Ron shrugged. "Ah well, I'm not all that good." He said, his ears going red.

Harry opened his mouth to say something else about Ron, when there was a knock at the door and Kate strolled in, a smile on her face and her wand already out.

"Hello Ron. Ah Harry, good to see you've got your clothes back on." She said, giving Harry a smirk.

Harry elbowed Ron who had been sniggering beside him. "Are you here to check me again?" he asked.

"I'm going to check on you even when you leave here. Its procedure to make sure you adjust back into the world with optimum results. Now, are you going to roll your pants up, or am I?" she said, bending down in front of him and looking up at him with innocent eyes.

Harry quickly pulled his legs up. "I can do it. Shut _up_!" Harry added out of the corner of his mouth, as Ron was nearly crying with the force of his suppressed laughter.

"So, where are you going to live when you leave the horrible confines of this hospital?" Kate asked with a smile, waving her wand over Harry's hairy legs.

"Um…'

"He's staying with us." Ron interjected, nudging Harry playfully, but looking down at Kate. "We've got plenty of room and have absolutely no quibbles about having him live there."

"Ah, well that's nice. I think Harry living with you would be splendid. And Hermione can be vigilant about hishealth and letting me know if anything happens mentally."

"Yeah, we thought that.'

"I _am_ still here!" Harry laughed, looking at the pair of them.

"Really? I thought I was having another hallucination about a large pair of hairy noodles in front of me. Well, that _is_ a relief I must say." Kate said, poking Harry's shin.

Ron laughed as Harry glared down at her. "You want to come stay with us? We thought it might help you get back on your feet." He said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be – "

"You won't be an inconvenience! Jesus man, haven't you learnt anything by now?" Ron laughed, putting an arm around Harry.

Harry smiled at Ron for a moment, before looking down at Kate. "When am I allowed to leave?" he asked.

Kate looked up at him from her kneeling position, her blue eyes wide. "Four daysmax." She said simply.

Harry bit his lip. "Can I go today?" he asked.

Kate stood up slowly, looking at both Harry and Ron. "Well, that's not for me to say…'

"But I'm fine! Even you've said so. Can't you put in a good word for me to Reynolds? Surely he's noticed how fine I am." Harry argued.

"Well, yes he has. But unless you get his authorization…"

"You can't keep me here against my will." Harry growled, narrowing his eyes at Kate.

"Actually, they can." Ron said. "As an involuntary patient, you're meant to stay here under treatment of the Medi-wizards present, and only they can deem you worthy to leave. And if there's differentiation between the board, it goes to a review panel and…'

"Aright, shut up!" Harry said quickly. "Look, can you please just go ask?" Harry asked, turning back to Kate. "Kate, _please_?"

Kate pursed her lips and considered him for a moment. He stuck his bottom lip out and she pressed her lips tighter together, trying hard not to laugh at the childish look he was giving her.

Finally, she rolled her eyes and scratched her forehead. "I'll get you an appointment with Doctor Reynolds for this afternoon. That's the best I can do." She said.

Harry let out a laugh, leapt off the bed and threw his arms around Kate. "Thanks!" he said, giving her a squeeze.

Kate was stunned for a few seconds, before she realized she should probably respond. She hugged him and patted his back. "You're welcome. Just don't expect me to cave every time you pull that puppy-dog face." She said, pulling back.

Harry smiled and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed about being so forward with her.

"Look, I'll go see him right now. If you want food, get Ron to get it. I don't want people seeing Harry Potter wandering the halls. Word might get out…if you get my drift." She said, walking to the door.

"Oh, we got you." Ron said, tapping his nose with the end of his wand, in effect causing it to change blue.

Kate laughed as he righted it and nodded. "Right. Be back soon." She said. And left without another word.

Harry watched her go for a moment, before he felt eyes boring into the side of his head. He turned to find Ron watching him, a smirk on his face. "Who died and made you King of the ultimate woman's Orgasm?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed and shoved Harry playfully. "I wish." He said.

But Harry was under the impression there was something more he wasn't telling him.

------------

As Harry's eyes continued to bore into Doctor Reynolds before him, he was quite sure he had never anticipated a decision worse in his entire life. Reynolds face was impassive as he simply chewed on the corner of his lip, his gaze shifting from his clipboard to Harry every couple of moments.

"You want to know what I think?" Dr Reynolds asked suddenly.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes." He said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Personally, I think you are ready to go home. Your mental wellbeing is on the mend, your body seems to have adjusted well, and you're snipping at all the nurses, so that's also a good sign."

Harrythought he saw the faintest of smirks on the old doctor's mouth.

"But?" Ron interjected from the corner, breaking his silence.

Dr Reynolds sighed. "But, there is the chance that some of the other wizards on duty may disagree. Having you back out in society may be a bit too much too soon. Especially if no-one knows you're back yet." He said.

"I don't want to stay here." Harry said, folding his arms over his chest. "And I couldn't care less if the entire world knows I'm back."

"Yes, but we could." Ron said, stepping forward. "Look, if he comes back with me, surely we won't be taking him anywhere he can be recognized until we're ready to disclose this information publicly. I assure you charms would be set up around my house to prevent such measures from occurring. And no-one would dare trespass on my property." Ron said, giving the doctor a smile.

Dr Reynolds sighed and looked back at Harry. He seemed to consider the younger man for a long time before finally speaking again. "I give you my approval to leave."

"Yes!"

"But, know that certain 'fine print' comes into play with this condition of departure from under my care Mr. Potter." He added sternly, making Harry deflate.

"Conditions? What, like house arrest?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly. Just know that, if what you say is true and you don't want every Tom, Dick and Harry – pardon the pun – knowing you are back, then you need to be careful about where you stroll. Your face is more recognizable than Merlin himself, so I suggest you steer clear of Diagon Alley or any such places until you're ready." He said.

Harry nodded. After all this time of living like a wizard – like _himself_ – he had to back to being a muggle?

_It's not for long he _told himself. _And you won't have to stay here anymore! That's a bonus._

Harry nodded. "Where do I sign?" he asked, giving the doctor a smile.

---------------

Harry signed the signature he had been told to use (Thomas Millard) with a satisfied sigh and put the pen down firmly on the paper. "All signed. I am _so_ ready to leave." He told the reception witch with a smile.

She laughed and gazed up at him. "Yes, I can imagine so.Six months in intensive care, thinking you're a doily must have been very hard for you sir." She said.

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, it was." He said, trying to sound like he meant it.

He left the desk and began to walk across the main hall over to Ron and Kate who were waiting for him near the exit. As he passed, he caught a quick look at his reflection.

He had been given a glamour, so he could walk out of the hospital without getting recognized by anyone else. His eyes had been charmed into a brown and his hair was blonde and actually sat quite tame. Some of the features of his face were altered a little, but his physique had not been altered at all. Many people were used to Harry's build as a 17 year old, not at the age he was now.

"A _doily_?" Harry hissed to Ron.

Ron shrugged. "It's just popped in there." He said.

"You wanna know what else can just pop in there?" Harry growled, lifting his fist.

"Now now children, lets not get in a huff over embroidery." Kate said, tapping Harry's fist patronizingly.

Ron laughed. "Right. So, ready?" he asked, looking back at Harry.

"Are you insane? Let's just get out of here."

"Right. Well, I assume you remember how to Apparate?" Ron asked, searching his pockets.

Harry smiled. "If memory serves me right, yes."

"Hold it!" Kate suddenly cried, holding her hands up. "You are not permitted to apparate anywhere!" she said, poking Harry in the chest.

"Why not?" both Harry and Ron cried outraged.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Your brain waves are still a bit woozy. If you go using mental projection in such a fashion too soon after you've awoken from a seven year coma, you could splinch yourself faster than you could pick your nose! You are not allowed to apparate until we deem you worthy." She said, eyeing Harry.

"But, it's only a few miles away." Ron argued.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and pulled him down so their noses were almost touching. "No apparating." She said in a deadly voice.

Ron nodded quickly. "Sure, we get it." He said, his pitch a little higher than usual.

Kate released him and checked her hip watch. "Well, I have rounds in ten. So, I'll see you fine ladies next week. And remember…'

"No apparating." Harry and Ron recited flatly.

Kate smiled, gave them a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, how are we going to get there now? You have a car?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't drive here." He said. "Well, come on. Let's go find something to make a Portkey with."

--------------

Harry had never felt such an immense respect for the person who had invented Portkeys. Although admittedly, it wasn't a lot of fun banging into Ron rather violently as they traveled god-knows how many miles an hour, it was still the fact that he was leaving.

Leaving St Mungo's to start a life.

Harry suddenly felt his shoe catch on something and he stumbled forward, falling hard onto what felt like rather nice carpet.

"Ow. Bugger." He muttered, looking around.

Ron laughed, threw the old muggle stethoscope aside and held out his hand fro Harry to take. "Sorry, I've been meaning to see about that rug. People always trip over it when they floo." He said.

Harry let Ron pull him up and took a look around while Ron counteracted the Glamour from his face.

The living room was rather large and very comfortable. It had large windows, letting in a lot of sunlight from outside. The fireplace they had landed in front of was crackling away happily with three stockings hanging over it. The Christmas tree to Harry's left was magnificent, standing a good few feet taller than both men and decorated without room to spare a single piece of tinsel.

"Ron, what's all this thumping around? I told you I had reports to write and – _Harry_!"

Harry smiled as Hermione appeared at the bottom of the staircase in the entry hall, her hair up in a ponytail and a pen and pad in her right hand. She was still dressed in her winter pajamas, but seemed to feel that didn't at all impune her ability to drop her belongings carelessly on the floor and bound over to Harry, throwing her arms around him as she had the first day he had woken up.

"Oh my heavens, what are you doing here?" she laughed. She pulled back and gave Ron and look. "You didn't break him out did you?" she asked.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket off. "Yes, actually I did. And I have to go back to Lockhart in a few minutes too. We're trying to get him to Belfast without detection." He said flatly, giving Hermione a kiss. "Harry was discharged this morning."

"Oh wonderful! But, I hope Dr Reynolds gave you theOK and you didn't do anything rash to sway his decision. Not that I can see him as the type of man who can be swayed easily." She said, giving Harry a look.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop stressing Woman! Honestly, they were going to release me in aboutaweek anyway. I wanted out now, Kate pulled some strings…and here I am." He said, giving her a smile. "And er, thanks. You know, for letting me stay here." He said, looking at both of them in turn.

Ron smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "You'll be a wonderful commodity to the family. As long as you don't mind a mentally unstable cat prowling the corridors like Mrs. Norris and a feathery git who – to this day – can not sit still for longer than three seconds." He said.

Harry frowned. "But, you don't have any feathers. _Ow_!" Harry laughed as Ron hit him in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Alright, knock it off. Come on, let's have tea and discuss arrangements." Hermione said, taking both their hands and dragging them off to the kitchen.

---------

Harry had never had a better meal in his entire life. Hermione it seemed had become a cook to rival her mother-in-law. She offered to give Harry anything and – being so sick of hospital food – he chose chicken wings, mashed potato and gravy with a finished dessert of pudding. He had, after wood felt a little guilty about making Hermione cook it all, but Ron seemed to douse the flame of guilt by eating more than Harry did.

It was not until this dinner however, did it finally start to sink in that Hermione and Ron were adults. And not just adults…but married adults. They discussed issues like bills, who emptied the garbage, who left the fried open all night after a midnight feast…it all was just so casual, so _them..._ and Harry felt more like a third wheel than he had ever felt before.

"So, are you tired?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Harry nodded. "Hmm,a little bit. I've been sleeping a little bit these past few nights." He said, running his index finger along the rim of his own mug.

"Well, you'll have to sleep in Joel's room tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't expecting you home yet and I didn't get a chance to clear out the boxes and useless shit from thesecond spare bedroom." Ron said bashfully.

Harry laughed. "As long as Joel isn't a slob and sleeps in a little bed, I think I'll manage." He said.

When they had finished their supper, Ron left Hermione to her work andlead Harry up to the second story of the house, pointing out rooms and beaming proudly at photos that lined the walls on the way up. The house seemed so normal and new, yet not overly expensive. Harry wondered whose idea it was to live in a muggle neighborhood.

"Well, here it is. Excuse his posters." Ron laughed, opening the door and flicking on the light.

Harry examined the contents of the room. It was typical. A row of shelves on the other side of the room held trophies from Little Quidditch League and models of differnt types of brooms.The walls were plastered with both muggle and wizard bands. Harry recognized some, but most of them must have become stars in the seven year gap, as he didn't know people like 50 cent, or Linkin Park, or Good Charlotte. The room was, however, very clean. The floor was not littered with clothes and papers and the bed was made.

"Not a slob? Has to get it from your wife." Harry said, crossing the threshold.

Ron laughed. "He's a thirteen year old boy. Just wait until he hits 16." Ron said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"He's enjoying Hogwarts?" Harry asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Apparently so. Says the lack of Malfoys and Sytherin Neanderthals is a wonderful experience to be had."

"Are they your words or his?"

"Oh, definitely mine. If I was to quote him, you'd wonder where he picked up the foul language."

Harry laughed, but continued to watch Ron for a moment. After all this time, he was still having sleep-overs at his best mate's house. Just that this time, he was sleeping in his best mate's son's bed.

So much had changed.

"Look er, Hermione wanted me to bring this up." Ron started, looking a little nervous. "Mum and Dad are having this huge party next week for the family and well…we wanted you to come." He said.

Harry smiled. "As a surprise?"

"Well, obviously not to Ginny and Draco…but for everyone else, yes. That is, only if you're up for it."

Harry pursed his lips in thought. It was a strange concept; Malfoy attending a Weasley Christmas party as a soon-to-be in-law. But, aside from that fact…

"Sure. I'd love to have this as my 'Coming out' party." Harry said, using his fingers a quote marks.

Ron laughed and nodded. "Great." He said. "Well, um, I'll let you have some time alone. If you need anything, our room is just down the hall. And feel free to anything in the kitchen." He said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks for everything." He said.

Ron inclined his head in a respectful bow and smiled. "Night Harry." And he shut the door, leaving Harry alone.

Harry sighed, took off his glasses and flopped down on his back onto the soft mattress. He looked up at ceiling, finding even more posters.

_So, this is a glimpse into Joel Weasley's personality_ he thought with a smile.

Due to the outrageous and near-death injuries she had sustained in the war, Hermione unfortunately had some years previous discovered she would not be able to conceive. But she and Ron were not going to settle for having no children. After a few months of deliberation, they had finally come to the decision to adopt. When visiting the house, they were overwhelmed by the amount of babies needing a good home…but none seemed to strike a cord with either of them.

But on the way out, fate seemed to have different plans. There was Joel, sitting by the door with his toy wand, tapping a book and making it change colour, all the while giggling to himself as he did so. Hermione and Ron had not considered adopting a six year old until that day – and they had not looked back since.

Harry was told that he had been made Godfather, even though he wasn't even there. The thought made him swell with pride, and he hoped he could be just a flicker of an influence to Joel,as Sirius was on Harry.

But, Harry was still yet to actuallymeet Joel, as he was currently at Hogwarts in his third year of study.

Harry rubbed his eyes, feeling the familiar grainy feeling of fatigue behind his eyes. He crawled up onto the bed and snuggled up into the pillow, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

Sleep had taken him minutes later.

* * *

This is a rather complex story, isn't it? Wish me luck!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Who's ready for a bit of Trio time?

* * *

Harry stopped short as he went to knock on the door to Hermione's study as he saw it already wide open and she was sitting hunched over a pile of parchment, her hair falling out of his bun.

He smiled and leant against the doorframe in silence for a moment, watching her work. All those years of hard reading seemed to have taken their toll on her eyes, as she was wearing a pair of glasses on the end of her nose. Her tongue was sticking out just a little as she made her quill glide effortless over her work like a dance, her eyes never wavering from the focal point they were following.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Working hard?"

Hermione lifted her head and smiled. "As always. Come in." she said, sitting up a little. "Don't mind the mess; it's hardly ever any better than this. It's my organized chaos, so to speak."

Harry chuckled and sat down on a small clean area of the desk free from clutter. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"Essays for my 5th years. It's all on the Impediment Jinx, how to use it and such. They're all a bit lazy this year and don't want all the theory that comes with it. Honestly, I know how they feel, but they need to be put into shape. They've got their OWL's coming up for goodness sakes." She said, writing all the while she said this.

Harry laughed. "You should be taking it easy on them. Like you said, you know how it feels."

"I want them all to get O's in their exams. They're all very capable young people, but just very lazy." She said.

"They're 15! What do you expect?" Harry said, picking up her paperweight and examining it with distant interest. "And if you ever need some DA leadership in your class, you know who to call." He said with a smirk.

Hermione looked up at him. "I have been doing that a bit you know." She confessed. "Using you as an example." She said.

Harry blinked. "You have?"

"Well, only a little. Just telling them a little about our adventures and such." She said, putting her quill down. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No, I guess not." He said.

"So, what have you come to see me about?" she asked, looking through her papers.

"Oh! Um, Ron sent me to tell you he fixed the charm for the shed, installed the new battery in the smoke alarm and picked your jacket up from the dry cleaners." Harry recited, looking off into space.

Hermione snorted. "And why could he not tell me all this himself?"

Harry smirked. "Well, several reasons. One being that the front of his pants was full of snow and he had to take a warm shower in prevention of a potential erectile dysfunction."

Hermione laughed. "What have you two been doing?" she asked, eyeing Harry. Only now did she realize he was wearing a beanie and winter clothes, half of his torso wet with obviously recently melted snow.

"We had a minor disagreement with the kids across the street." Harry said, swinging his legs.

"Harry! You aren't supposed to be outside!" Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, we were having a snowball fight with five 7 year olds from across the street, not _Daily Prophet_ reporters! And may I remind you, that you live in an entirely muggle neighborhood?" Harry said, hoping off from the desk.

Hermione sighed. "It was reckless! We don't want you hassled yet." She said, rubbing her temples. "One glimpse is all it takes Harry." She said.

"All right, I get it." Harry said flatly. He knew they were only trying to help, but he didn't want to feel like a prisoner either. "Look, I'm going to have a shower and get ready for tonight." He said, heading towards the door.

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked just before he left.

Harry stopped at the threshold and turned to look at her. "It's at the Burrow. Who wouldn't be?" he smiled.

------------

"We're driving?" Harry asked, following Hermione and Ron out to the garage.

"Yeah, it's not that far. And seen as you can't apparate until further notice and there's too much to carry for Portkey and Floo, my car seemed the next best option." Ron said, pulling his wand out and very discreetly, giving it a flick at the large door. "Just a little modification." He muttered to Harry so Hermione couldn't hear.

Harry smiled and watched as the door lifted up, finally revealing a very posh looking car in the middle of the shed, facing towards them. "Wow. Where'd you get _that_?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't get him started. It's a convertible T-bird, nothing so special that required him to blubber on about it for 3 hours like an inarticulate idiot." She said, opening the door and putting her load of presents in the back seat.

"Isn't she a beauty? Red, my favorite colour." Ron beamed, running his hand along the hood of the car.

"I suggested maroon." Hermione sang, her front half still in the car.

Harry laughed. Although he knew nothing particular about cars, he could tell this was well looked after. Ron seemed to be absolutely in love with it as he gazed at the tires, checking to see if they were inflated enough.

"Stop drooling over the blasted thing and get in!" Hermione snapped, getting in the front seat and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Ron chuckled, opened his door and pushed the seat forward. "You're just jealous you know." He called, giving her a smile. "After you mate. I hope you don't feel like baggage, traveling with the cargo." He said.

Harry laughed. "Not at all." He said, slipping in the back beside the large stack of presents.

Ron sighed happily, got in the divers seat and snapped the door shut. "Right. Now, we've got everything? Presents, kids, keys…'

"Did you lock the front door?" Hermione asked, pulling her seatbelt on.

"Yes dear."

"And the back door?"

"_Yes_ dear."

"And did you leave the cat door open for Crookshanks? You know he gets cranky if you lock him out."

"Oh dear, we can't have that can we?"

"_Ron_…"

"Yes, I left it open!"

Harry laughed to himself as Ron turned the engine over, bringing the engine to life. He watched Hermione roll her eyes as Ron seemed to enjoy the sound of the engine purring in the shed. Finally, he put it into gear and they were off.

"Hermione, the door…"

"Yes, I got it." Hermione moved around and flicked her wand at the garage door, giving Harry a wink as they pulled out of the driveway.

As she did so, a sudden thought struck him. "Hey, do you guys know where my wand is?" he asked.

"It's in Ministry custody. I wanted to keep it with us, but the Minister said no." Hermione said, giving Ron's knee a tap. "He said it would be too dangerous is someone came looking for it. Load of tripe, I still say." She said, giving Ron another look.

"For god's sake woman, let it go. Dad wouldn't have just taken it just so he could hang it on his mantle at work like a trophy, you know." Ron said, turning a corner.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he pieced together what they had just said. "Ron, you're Dad's Minister of _Magic_?" he asked, feeling a little in awe.

Ron laughed. "Didn't Ginny tell you? If I had known she didn't, then I would've." He said. "Yeah, Dad's been in top spot for about four years now. He was very reluctant to take it at first, but we all convinced him. Mum sealed the deal, saying that now he was in charge he would have better liaisons with muggles and such. Should have seen his face when she said it." Ron laughed.

"It was a wonderful change." Hermione said, fiddling with the heater. "Arthur's really made the position his own. Really brought about what Dumbledore had been hoping for with Fudge."

"I'll have to remember to congratulate him then." Harry said, playing with the zipper of his jacket. "I think your Dad deserves it." He said, tapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron smiled and looked at Harry in the review mirror. "Thanks. I think he does as well."

Harry let the moment pass, before tapping his hands on his knees and looking out the window as the neighborhood rolled by. "So, who's going to be there tonight?" he asked.

"Well, Molly and Arthur obviously." Hermione said. "Bill and Fleur, they're still together but not yet married…'

"They should get a bloody move on." Ron said.

"Yes, they should. Fred and George and Fred's girlfriend Laura, Percy, Charlie and his family, Ginny and Draco…" Hermione counted off her fingers.

"And Eve?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes, and Eve." She giggled. "Nathan as well."

"And Kate." Ron added, pulling up to a red light.

"Kate as well?" Harry asked, feeling confused. Was she going to be there to keep an eye on him?

"She's not there to monitor you." Hermione said as if reading his thoughts. "Kate's been coming every year since we met her. She's as expected to come as any of us. She's there as our friend."

Harry nodded, feeling somewhat better.

"Bugger, it's too quiet in here." Ron announced after a long pause. He reached over and turned the radio on.

But this was a bad mistake.

As soon as he did so, the music blared so loudly and so suddenly that Harry was sure his eardrums had been damaged. He clamped his hands over his ears to deafen the noise a little.

"Ron! Turn it _off_!" He heard Hermione yell. He saw her face contorted with both annoyance and surprise.

Ron turned the dial to the left and the music abated to a low level. "Ow, Jesus…" he muttered, rubbing his left ear. He looked at Hermione's glare and laughed. "Well, that got rid of the silence." He said.

"Yes, and our sense of hearing! What _is_ that?" she asked, pointing at the CD player.

"One of Joel's CD's. I was bored and wanted something new to listen to." Ron said with a shrug.

Harry snorted and gave Ron a High-5 as Ron put his hand behind the seat for Harry to slap.

"The Living End? I didn't think you liked them." Hermione said, turning the CD back to radio.

"I didn't know what it was, I just grabbed it." Ron said, driving into another street. "You alright back there?" Ron asked at Harry.

"Sorry, what was that? I can't quite hear you! There's this buzzing sound in my ear and it won't shut up." Harry yelled, tugging on his earlobe.

Ron laughed. "It's probably just Crookshanks banging around in the boot. _Ow_! I was joking!" Ron added as Hermione hit him hard in the arm.

Hermione lifted her chin defiantly with a 'hmph', but Harry was sure he saw her trying not to laugh.

"Is there anything else I should be prepared for?" Harry asked.

"Not really. Everyone's still pretty much the same. Oh, but watch out for Percy. He's going through a 'self-discovery' thing right now and is into all this herbal stuff. I think George may have had something to do with that." Ron said.

"Bill has short hair now and Fred has long, Charlie has a son about Nathan's age, Fred's girlfriend is a muggle but knows everything about us, so don't worry too much about being all secretive and Eve is bringing Norbert, so watch out." Hermione said simply as if it were nothing all that new.

Harry nodded, taking all this in. _There's that mention of Norbert again_ Harry thought. He opened his mouth to enquire, but Hermione got in first.

"Oh! I haven't heard this song in so _long_." She said, leaning over and turning up the radio.

Harry smiled, feeling a sense of warmth as he listened to a song that he actually knew the words to. He smiled as Hermione began singing softly along with it, placing her hand on Ron's knee.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

Harry closed his eyes and smiled as Ron soon joined in, his deep voice taking the octave below his wife's.

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV. page_

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

They weren't the best singers in the entire world, but it didn't matter. And, although he had never been one to do so in the past, Harry found himself suddenly joining in.

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief_

Ron and Hermione looked around at Harry, as if just realizing hat they were all singing. They all smiled at each other for a moment, finally joining back in, all of them now signing heartily at the top of their lungs.

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
Don't ever let them win_

They all finished with a hearty round of laughter, not listening to the man on the radio speak at all. Harry sighed, feeling rather content suddenly. They had not sung together like that since seventh year when they had won the house Quidditch cup, and Harry felt that somehow that this was a million times better.

"Oh man, turn this up!" Ron shouted, poking Hermione's shoulder.

"No, I _hate_ this song!" she groaned, trying to ignore his poking. "Just you focus on the road."

"Oh, so its ok for you to listen to your music is it?"

"You like Crowded House as much as I do! And I don't think you should listen to rock music so loudly when you're driving, especially in snow."

"Well, maybe you should be driving instead, and then we won't have to listen to your stupid hippie music you like."

"I do _not_ like hippie music! And maybe I _would _drive you let any other living soul sit behind the wheel of your car."

Harry smiled and tuned out their argument, looking back out the window. The moment hadn't passed for him yet, and he wanted to revel in it for as long as he could.

* * *

A/N – I know there wasn't really a lot in that chapter, but I wanted some 'Trio time'. And the song was "Dont dream its over" by Crowded House.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Yay, ready for some Weasleys? This is going to be quite long; I hope you all don't mind!

* * *

As they drew closer to the Burrow, Harry suddenly felt a little anxious. What would everyone's reaction be when he just waltzed in? How much would they have changed and most of all, would Harry be able to handle it? Ron and Hermione were one thing, but a whole family of Weasleys…

"See, now how much better is this than trying to beat traffic?" Ron called over the sound of the radio, giving Hermione a large grin beside him.

Hermione grunted in answer, but continued to look adamantly out the window as the car flew – yes, flew – over the countryside. It was just past twilight, and the headlights of the car were sliding over the tops of trees as they silently glided over them.

Harry smiled as he heard her continue to mutter the words 'Irresponsible prat' and 'Stupid dolt' moodily under her breath as Ron turned off the Invisibility booster, bringing the car back into focus.

"It's for Harry's benefit." Ron said defensively, giving Harry a smile. "Just like old times eh?"

Harry sniggered. "Just land it a right side better than you did last time, ok?"

Harry felt the car start to descend and seconds later felt the soft bump as they landed safely on the dirt road leading up to the Burrow. He leant forward a little, trying to look out the window to see the house.

Slowly, it came into view as the car slowed down to a stop out the front of the gate. Harry gaped at the building, feeling like he did the first time he had first seen it years ago.

"Wow. Have your parents been renovating?" Harry asked.

Ron put the handbrake on and killed the engine. "Yep. Nothing too extravagant from the outside – its more inside you can see the differences." Ron said, getting out.

Harry thought that this was probably the biggest understatement he had heard in a very long while. Where it used to hang off weird angles, the house now sat perfectly straight. It still had its many stories and his odd additions, but the Burrow had now lost its disheveled appearance and looked sturdier than Harry remembered. The weatherboards were now all the same color and texture, the roof was fully tiled and the garden surrounding was kept in wonderful shape.

"No, hang on." Hermione said, putting a hand on Harry's arm as he began to climb out. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Ron has to make sure no-one's looking outside. Then our surprise is blown, isn't it?" she asked giving him a smile.

Harry nodded and looked out the window to see Ron walked up to the window just near the front door and peer in, hiding in the shadow of the house. Harry heard the very faint sound of laughter and music from inside the house as shadows moved pass the window at random moments.

Harry looked back to Ron. He seemed to be looking around the living room for a moment, before he turned back to the car and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Right, let's go." Hermione said, opening her door.

"Wait, do I look ok?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a washed style, a black shirt and an equally black suit jacket over it. His hair was covered in a beanie from the cold and his cheeks were flushed pink.

"You look very handsome." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" she asked, getting out and pushing her seat forward to allow him to get out.

Harry crawled out, avoiding the pile of presents and straightened himself up as Hermione shut the door behind him. He looked apprehensively at the Burrow, listening to the laughter coming from just a few meters away.

_If I want to turn back, I can_. He thought. _I don't have to see them tonight_.

But instead, he found himself nodding and giving Hermione a smile.

She smiled back, linked her hand with his and slowly led him up the path toward the front door.

-----------------

"Hey everyone!" Ron announced, taking his coat and scarf off and hanging it up on his old peg near the door.

Arthur Weasley seemed to have been the only one to hear him from the large talkative group of people in the living room as he leapt up from his chair near the fireplace, walked over and embraced his son warmly. "Glad you could make it son. Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's out getting the presents." Ron lied smoothly. "Mum already baking?" he asked, following his father into the chaos that was his family. He stepped over toys on the rug and George, who was apparently having a wrestling match with Charlie's son Liam and followed his father into the kitchen.

"Hey mum. Want a hand?"

Molly Wealsey looked up from her chopping board and smiled as Ron came around and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello Sweetheart, no I'm quite alright. I think Bill was looking for you though…something about a land dispute in his area with that horrible woman he lives next door to."

"Oh, bugger. Well, I'll talk to him about it in a minute. Dad, come with me, and Mum when you're ready. We have a surprise for all of you." Ron said, putting an arm around his father's shoulders and steering him back out into the living room.

Ron looked down at everyone as he stood near the front door and cleared his throat. "OI! Shut _UP_!" He roared, knowing this was probably the only way he was going to get their attention.

As he predicted, immediately everyone's head snapped up, looking at Ron with surprise and happiness. "Hey Ron." George called from underneath Liam. The small boy was sitting on George's back, pinning him to the floor.

Ron rolled his eyes as Liam giggled and jumped a little, making George grunt. "Yes, hi everyone. I just wanted to show you something before you all get too drunk over the Twins new whiskey." He said, giving Fred a meaningful look. Everyone laughed…except Ginny and Draco.

"He's _here_?" She whispered, looking at Draco with wide eyes.

Draco gave her a reassuring smile, feeling very nervous as well. "It'll be fine." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss as Nathan squirmed on his lap.

"Who's' coming Mama?" Eve asked as Ron walked back towards the front door, putting her small hands in Ginny's.

Everyone's eyes were on the doorway as Hermione walked through, a smile on her face. "Hey everyone, Merry Christmas." She announced.

"Hermione! Ron, I didn't think you were into sharing your wife around." Charlie teased, tasting a marshmallow over his shoulder in the fireplace behind him.

'Aunt Mi!" Are you the surprise?" Eve asked, looking positively delighted.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron's ears went red, but smiled at her niece. "No sweetie, I'm not. Come on." She laughed, looking at Harry who was still hidden behind the doorway.

"This had better be pretty good present if we have to wait so long." Liam said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Liam, hush." Hissed Sarah, Charlie's wife. "Sorry Hermione, you know how he is." She laughed, plucking her son off George and putting him in her lap.

"Well, are we all going to have to die of suspense, or are you going to show us what you have?" Fred asked, playing with his ponytail.

Hermione looked at Harry in the shadow of the wall. He looked unsure and nervous, but she caught his eye and smiled at him. Harry felt her squeeze his hands reassuringly, before finally taking a deep breath and stepping into view.

Harry watched as everyone's faces dropped in utter shock, their eyes wide and most mouths slack-jawed. "Um, hey everyone." He said, still holding Hermione's hand.

Harry was sure that he had never felt a heavier silence. Their laughter had died completely and the singing was no longer existent. All pairs of blue, brown, grey and green eyes stared up at him. Most with surprise, some with recognition and some with happiness.

Taking their silence as an opportunity, he had a look at all of them in turn. Hermione was right about Bill. His hair was now as short as Arthur's and he seemed to be dressing a little different these days. He no longer wore his rock concert clothes, but more conservative, less ripped attire. As he sat on the floor with leaning against someone's knees; Harry recognized her instantly as Fleur Delacour. She still looked pretty much the same, her long hair cut a little and her face still dazzlingly beautiful. And had her face not been showing one of complete shock, she would have looked a little younger.

On the floor in front of them was George, who was lying on his stomach and propped up on his elbows. He had, if possible, acquired a lot more freckles in his time. He seemed a little thinner than Harry remembered, but otherwise – thankfully – he had not changed that much.

As for his twin, Fred was sitting with his legs wrapped around a woman in front of him as they leant against the side of the mantel. Indeed, Fred seemed to have taken a leaf out of Bill's book, and was not pretty much a replica of how Harry remembered Bill to be. Fred had bulked up a bit and his hair was rather long. The blonde, very nice looking woman in his lap had to be Laura, his girlfriend. She wasn't looking at Harry with shock, but rather trying not to laugh at everyone who was.

Next to this couple was Charlie, another woman and a boy in her lap. Charlie's face seemed to have aged a fair bit more than anyone else's, probably because he was always outside with his Dragons and he had a few more battle scars on his forearms. The woman next to him must have been his wife and by the looks of it, also into Dragons. The boy who could only be there son had light brown hair, just like his mothers, but had Charlie's features.

Percy was standing near his father and was probably the most changed out of everyone. His impeccable dressing seemed to have taken a one way trip over a waterfall, for now the stuffy, former Head Boy was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a large t-shirt over his skinny frame, reminding Harry of himself when he used to wear Dudley's clothes. Percy must have really been into the relaxing stuff he was doing, for he didn't seem as highly strung as he used to.

Harry very quickly let his eyes slip to Ginny and Draco in the corner, sitting near the large Christmas tree with a child in each of their laps. Harry watched Ginny flinch, but ignored her as much to his power – instead, smiling down at Evelyn, who looked simply out of her mind.

She looked very pretty indeed in her red party dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had Holly in her hair tie. Her face showed nothing but pleasure and happiness as she gazed up at him through her glasses.

"Harry!" she squealed.

She seemed to wake everyone out of their momentary shock as she leapt out of Ginny lap, ran across the room, leapt over George on the floor with one big jump and flung herself at Harry.

Harry let out a grunt and a laugh as she hugged him tightly around the waist, her big green eyes looking up at him in awe. "You came! I hoped you would come. Nathan said you would!" she said.

Harry smiled and hugged her, feeling his stomach hitch. "Well, I'm glad I could see you again too. I missed you." He said, patting her back.

Harry was aware that still, no–one had moved and he began to wonder if maybe he should do something else. He looked at Ron who, apparently, was starting to think the same thing.

"Well, Dinner's almost done so you can all stop pigging out on those horrible sweets. Goodness knows Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't need to see any more of us sometime…' Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the room, wiping her hand on the tea towel, but she stopped as soon as she clapped eyes on the man hugging her grandchild.

Harry saw her face go white as a ghost and smiled, still hugging Eve who had her hand in his. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley." He said, giving her a smile.

Mrs. Weasley's bottom lip trembled. "Harry?" she whispered.

Harry smiled and stood up a little straighter, feeling Hermione move around behind him towards Ron.

She simply stood there for a moment, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed at Harry in disbelief. Harry looked at Ron, who had a faint smile on his face.

And when it looked like no-one was ever going to move again, Mrs. Weasley let out a very loud scream, hurried forward and threw her arms around Harry, pulling him into a back breaking hug.

"Oh Harry! Oh Harry, my boy… _Harry_!" she sobbed against his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

Harry laughed and hugged her back, watching as everyone else seemed to finally be waking up from their shock.

"Ugh, Nana! I can't breathe!" came a small, muffled voice.

"Oh! Evelyn dear, I'm sorry." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling back and putting a hand on Evelyn shoulder, as she had been smothered between the two adults.

"That's ok. Look Nana, Harry came!" she said, tugging on Harry's arm. "Papa? You see?" she called.

Mr. Weasley finally broke free and hurried to his wife's side, still looking at Harry with shock. "Merlin's Ghost, you really _are_ here." He said, putting a hand on Harry's cheek as if to make sure he wasn't a ghost.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm really here." He said.

Mr. Weasley laughed and hugged Harry warmly, making sure Evelyn was out of the way first. "Well, this _is_ a wonderful Christmas surprise."

George leapt up off the floor and rushed to Harry's side. "When did this all happen then?" he asked. "We were just going to come and see you tomorrow." He said, giving Harry a once over that showed he still didn't quite believe it.

"About a week ago actually." Ron interjected as more people began to get up and make their way over to Harry.

"A _WEEK_ AGO?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, making everyone jump. She walked around and grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt. "Harry's been out of a coma for a week and you didn't _TELL ME_?" she cried, her eyes narrowed.

"We didn't want Harry swamped with people!" Ron argued weakly, looking at his mother with fear. "He needed time to adjust. Do you know what will happen when word gets out he's awake?"

"Ron's right." Bill said, who was currently having a three person embrace with Percy and Harry. "Don't want your mind exploding with too much publicity." He chuckled, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Its great to have you back Harry."

"Thanks Bill. And don't be mad at Ron or Ginny for not telling you, because…'

"Ginny as well?" Mrs. Weasley cut off, rounding on Ginny. "You knew as well?"

"Of course I knew!" Ginny snapped, putting Nathan on her hip. "How the bloody hell else would Eve recognize him?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to care, for she was pushing Charlie aside to hug Harry once more. "Oh Harry, it's a miracle you being back. How we've missed you sweetheart." She said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. "Hungry. Did I hear something about dinner being ready?" he asked, inhaling the sweet smell coming from the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley laughed and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You must be famished. Come, and we can discuss things over dinner. Come sit down." He said.

"I want to sit next to him!" Liam said, tugging pleadingly on his father's sleeve. "Please Daddy?"

"I think Uncle Ron will son." Charlie said, exchanging a smile with Ron.

"Oh, bugger."

"Don't swear Liam." Ginny said, handing Nathan over to Draco as they all made their way into the dinning room. As Harry passed by her with her father, she tried to catch his eye so she could smile at him in hello.

He ignored her.

-----------------

Harry had, however, taken to more listening than actual talking at the dinner table. Everyone had more to talk about than he did anyway, as all areas for Harry to discuss with others had been completed within a time span of just over 5 minutes.

Harry tuned his attention into different conversations around the table as he looked at different people, pushing aside the pang of jealously as he listened to them talk so adamantly about their lives, jobs and future prospects.

"…new Ridgeback coming in on the 6th of next month. Sarah and I are in charge of the new recruits and figure they could use a bit of the 'sink or swim' technique, right darling? Oh Liam, eat your broccoli…'

"… Aurors are coming to me, demanding new funding for their potions labs. And I have to tell them that just because I'm Minister, doesn't mean I'm also in possession of Golden Egg laying geese…

"…new trials for the broomsticks we're trying out. You know the ones who collapse after you've flown a few feet? George and I have been trying it out and – don't look at me like that Laura, they're safe I promise!"

"…yes, Kelly's in America with her family right now. They own their own bookstore you know and she's helping promotion. I wanted to go with her of course, but she said 'Now Percy, you know how things are with you and your work'…'

Harry sighed and looked down at his plate, not wanting to watch people steal glances at him every ten seconds like they had been doing ever since they had sat down. He was glad to be sitting there amongst friends, but also felt very out of place with nothing to contribute to conversation.

He felt like just an observer. Like he were watching reality TV with the people all sitting down to dinner. He felt like simply a piece of meat, taking up a seat at the table in compensation of the Harry they were all expecting to be there.

And then there was Ginny, who had relentlessly been trying to catch his eye ever since he had arrived. She was sitting on the opposite side of the long wooden table, a few seats down in between Charlie's wife Sarah, and Draco.

Harry sighed, poked his mashed potato with his fork and finally looked up at her. As he suspected, she was watching him and seemed a little startled that he had finally acknowledged her. She blinked and smiled at him.

Harry smiled weakly back, and did not look back at her again.

Harry looked up as the chatter around the table died away and Mr. Weasley stood up, his goblet in his hand. "Well, speech time. Now, firstly, I would like to thank Molly for cooking up such a wonderful feast as always. We don't deserve this much food darling, but are not about to complain." He said.

Everyone laughed as Mr. Weasley pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Right. Secondly, I wanted to say how fantastic it is to have all of you here this year. I know it's a pain for Charlie, Sarah and Liam to get here by muggle transport every year _and_ get time off to do so, so we really appreciate the effort." He said, raising his goblet at his son beside him and his family.

Harry cheered along with every else and Mr. Weasley went on.

"And now finally, I would like to say that it is beyond any of our dreams that Harry could join us this year." He said.

Harry felt all eyes suddenly rest on him and wished he could disappear a little.

"Harry, having you back is better than any Christmas present any of us could have asked for, and – oh, Kate!"

Everyone looked around as Kate stumbled through the front door, bringing with her a gust of snow from outside. "Sorry I'm late! There was an emergency and a bunch of hysterical wizards who were half drunk and – I've walked right in the middle of speech time." She chuckled, taking her jacket off and hanging it up with her scarf on the coat stand.

Harry watched as she sat down in the spare seat next to Fleur. She was still wearing her uniform from work and had, apparently, just gotten away.

"Perfectly alright Kate. Now, where was I?"

"Praising Harry for finally getting his lazy ass out of bed." Fred said, giving Harry a smirk.

Harry laughed as Ron, George, Bill and Charlie began banging their fists on the table, chanting Harry's name.

"Yes, that's enough. Now Harry, just know that we realize that there are a lot of changes for you to come to grips with – " he said. Harry was sure he saw Mr. Weasley's eyes flicker over to Evelyn " – but we are here always for you. Some things may have changed, but we're still the same Weasleys. And we love you, just the way we always have."

A collective 'Aw' rose around the table as Ginny lifted up her goblet. "To Harry." She said, giving Harry another look.

"To Harry." Everyone echoed, downing their sips of Pumpkin juice.

------------

Draco watched as Harry listened adamantly to Fleur as she talked to him about something across the room. Did he feel sorry for Harry? No, of course he didn't.

Well, ok. Maybe just a little.

Draco, no matter how much he wanted to be, was not a Weasley. He was a Malfoy. Analytical, observant and patient. He saw what was going on behind Potter's smile. That even though he did want to be there, in other ways he did not.

"I should go talk to him." Ginny suddenly struck up. Apparently, she had been watching Harry as well.

Draco sighed and rested his head on hers. She was sitting in his lap, her back rested against her chest. "No, you shouldn't." he said. "You should come with me up to your room and make mad, passionate love to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Stop it, I'm being serious."

"So am I!"

"He's ignoring us." Ginny said, still looking at Harry with a mad determination. "It can't be good for him. Its obvious he has things he wants to say to us."

"Then let him brood until his good and ready to lash out. I have no quibbles about not talking to him, quite frankly." Draco said, watching as Nathan and Liam played on the rug beside them, their giggles very infectious.

"I know you don't. You hate him for god's sake."

"I don't hate him."

Ginny sniffed in amusement. "You've got a weird way of showing it." She said. "Oh, Hermione! Why didn't you warn me?"

Hermione, who had been walking past with Evelyn dragging her towards the fire, smiled and stopped. "I didn't think it would be this big of an issue." She muttered, bending over. "Has he spoken to you at all?"

Ginny and Draco shook their heads. "No. He's ignoring us completely. I think that's worse." Ginny said.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile, but… "Oh Eve, what is the hurry to get upstairs?"

"I've lost Norbert!" she said, looking very distressed. "Please help me find him Aunt Mi! I need to show Harry!" she said, tugging on Hermione's hand again.

"Surely…Draco can…help you?" Hermione laughed as Eve tugged harder.

"Oh no. Draco's rather comfortable here." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Ginny and giving Hermione a smirk.

Harry tore his eyes away from Fleur's and looked as Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Ginny warmly, her in turn smiling and relaxing against him. Harry had never wanted to hit someone more.

"Harry? Are you listening to me?"

Harry turned back to Fleur and smiled quickly. "Yes, sorry. Just drifted a little." He said, rubbing his head to cover the lie.

Fleur smiled. "Ah yes. I understand 'ow it must be for you." She said. Her speech was slow and articulate, but her accent – although still evident – was not as strong as it used to be.

"Yeah. Um, excuse me wont you?" Harry said, stepping away from her. He suddenly had the biggest urge to be alone.

Harry made his way thought the kitchen and out the back door luckily quite undetected. He stepped down the back steps and shoved his hands in his pockets, shivering against the cold night air.

He made to move into the shadows of the house and out of sight, when he spotted a silhouette sitting on the pile of firewood, her face illuminated by a small flicker of light.

"Oh, Kate." Harry said.

Kate looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Harry. Sorry, did I steal your spot?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just wanted some air." He lied, looking back out to the paddock. He looked back at her and frowned. "You smoke?" he asked, taking note of the cigarette in her mouth.

Kate looked at him and took another long drag. She rolled her eyes and blew out the smoke. "Oh, please don't give me the lecture on how I'm a nurse and should know better – it drives me absolutely bonkers." She said, lifting the cigarette to her mouth again.

Harry edged a bit closer. "But, you _are_ a nurse. And you really _should_ know better." He said.

Kate looked at him, but she was smiling. "I'm trying to quit if you must know. This is the first one I've had in a week." She said. She shifted over a little, allowing room for Harry to sit down. "You ever tried it?" she asked, holding the cigarette out.

Harry eyed it as he sat down beside her, his arms folded over his chest. "No. And I'm really in no hurry." He said.

Kate laughed and took the smoke back. "Suit yourself." She said.

Harry leant against the wall of the house behind them, feeling his head clear as the cool, winter wind blew through his hair, massaging his scalp. It was like a cold shower, bringing him out of his thoughts of uncertainty and doubt. Not all together a bad thing.

"Agoraphobia?" Kate suddenly said after a long silence.

Harry looked at her. "Sorry?"

"Are you feeling a little Agoraphobia? Escaping out here and all, I just thought you might be." She said.

"No. I told you, I wanted some fresh air." He said, frowning. "I'm not escaping anything."

Kate sighed and stamped her cigarette out on the wet log underneath her, finishing by flicking it out onto the lawn. "Potter, it's OK to feel weird. And it's even more OK to be brave enough to admit it." She said, giving him a look. "No one would condemn you or call you weak if you were to go home right now and have some time alone."

"I'm not feeling…" he began to retort loudly, but sighed and ruffled his hair at her knowing look. "I thought you weren't here to analyze me." He said, looking at his feet.

"I'm not analyzing you as a nurse; I'm caring for you as a friend." She said simply. "That's ok for me to do, isn't it?"

Harry looked at her and blinked. Indeed, it was a little weird to see her out of her familiar context. And indeed, he hadn't considered her as more than his nurse until now. "Sure it is." He said with a smile. It wasn't all together a bad thing to have her as just a friend as well as a nurse.

Harry watched her face for a moment. She didn't look that old really, and Harry was struck with a sudden thought. "How old are you?"

Kate smiled. "21." She said. "Yes, rather young for a Nurse, aren't I?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not in the muggle world. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I went to Hogwarts. I'm too dumb to have been home schooled." She laughed, putting her hands under her knees out of the cold.

Harry smiled. "You must have been there when I was then, but I don't remember you. What house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff. You were just starting your 4th year when I started." She said.

Harry felt his stomach drop. "Oh." He said. "So you'd er…you'd have known Cedric Diggory then." He muttered, looking at his feet once more.

Kate looked at him. "Yes, I knew him." She said softly. "And, for what it's worth, I never believed any of that tripe they wrote about you being a raving lunatic." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry snorted. "Nice to know." He muttered.

"Do you still feel bad about that? Because you know there was nothing you could have done." She said. For some reason, she wanted to put a reassuring hand his shoulder. But she resisted the urge.

Harry exhaled slowly through his nostrils. "It'll always be there, but …"

But what Harry was going to say, Kate never found out. Because at that moment, the back door banged open and a small figure jumped down all three stone steps, landing skillfully in the snow.

"Harry! Look!" Eve said, looking up at Harry with a smile.

Harry squinted. Eve was holding something in her small hands, but Harry couldn't make out what it was. "Oh, well I can't see. Here, move into the light…'

"No, its ok." Kate said, putting a hand on his hand as he made to stand up. Pulling out her wand, she muttered, "_Lumos_." And lifted her wand so that the light covered all three of them.

Harry looked at Kate and smiled in thanks, pushing aside his surge of irritation. He wanted his wand back. "So, what's this you've got?"

"Norbert!" Eve said, thrusting the small object in her hands up into Harry's face.

Harry laughed, adjusted his glasses and looked down at the small baby python in Evelyn's hands, its tongue darting out happily as it glided through her hands loyally, not giving off any vibe of discomfort.

It was very pretty, covered nice green scales. _Much prettier than most other snakes I've_ met Harry mused as he watched Evelyn stroke it softly.

"Did you name him Norbert?" Harry asked, holding his hand out to the snake.

"No, he told me that was his name." Eve said, letting Harry take the snake off her. "He said he would be my friend." She said.

Harry smiled and looked down at the snake. "Is your name really Norbert?" he hissed in the language only he knew how to speak.

The snake seemed to hiss out a laugh. "Yess, it iss." It whispered, slithering up his arm to Harry's ear. Harry tried not to laugh as its tongue tickled his ear. "Tragic, issn't it?" it hissed.

Harry laughed. "It could be worse." He hissed back, looking back at Evelyn.

"Norbert, this is Harry." She said.

Harry blinked in surprise. She had hissed as well! Harry felt supreme warmth spread through his body as he listened to Eve speak to her pet snake in Parceltounge.

He turned to Kate, who was watching the both of them with interest. Obviously, she had no idea what the both of them were saying, but she seemed very in tuned to the unprecedented pride Harry was feeling towards his only child.

"Oh, and Harry…Nana's crying again." Eve said suddenly, looking away from Norbert as if this information were as simple as the weather.

"Crying? What for?" he asked feeling concerned.

Eve shrugged. "I don't know. Liam said it was over the Chudley Canon's loosing last weekend, but Uncle Percy said it was over you." She said, poking Harry in the hip bone. "I gave her a hug, but she didn't want to hug Norbert that much."

Harry sighed and looked at Kate. "Maybe I should…'

"Yes, you should. Eve, you should get Norbert out of the cold." Kate said, urging Eve back towards the door. "Harry and I will be in soon, ok?"

Eve nodded. "Ok. Come on Norbert, they need Grown-up time." And with that, left the two alone outside in the snow, still lit by the light of Kate's wand.

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a Parcelmouth." He said, looking at Kate.

Kate smiled. "Yes, I know. Just like you eh? Isn't that a coincidence." She said with a chuckle.

Harry snorted. "Yes, isn't it?"

Kate sighed and put out the light her wand was emitting. "You should get back in there and consol Molly. I'm sure she's not the only one glad to see you back, you know." Kate said, slipping her wand in her pocket.

Harry smiled. "Its normal for her to be like this around me." He joked.

"Still, it must be pretty hard for you isn't it? Being the teenager surrounded by adults?" Kate asked.

Harry smiled however and held the door open for her. "I've always been the teenager surrounded by adults." He said simply. "Seems to be my lot in life."

Kate smiled and climbed the steps to the house, Harry following behind.

Harry smiled as the sound of music filled his ears and the cheering that ritually went along with it. He stopped and leant against the bench, looking into the living room.

Kate stopped just as she was about to walk though. "You coming?"

Harry nodded. "In a minute."

Kate smiled, obviously understanding, and walked through to the living room, sitting herself down with Percy and Fleur.

Harry sighed and looked around. As Ron had said, the house interior was a lot different than he remembered. It was as if the spells used outside had been replicated for every inch of the inside.

All the furniture seemed to be either new or one of those very well looked after antiques you buy for ridiculous prices. The kitchen was not as spartan as it used to be and it also seemed to have been expanded magically to about double the size Harry remembered.

The Living room was much the same but had the same treatment as the kitchen, and Harry wondered what the rest of the house must look like.

"Hey."

Harry blinked as Hermione walked up to him, her cowboy hat she had received from her bonbon sitting on an angle on her head and a glass of Butterbeer in her hand. She looked very happy and a little intoxicated.

Harry forced a weak smile. "Hey."

"Why are you out here by yourself? Are you all right?"

Harry nodded as she leant on the bench next to him, her hip resting against his. "Yeah, I'm ok." He said, looking out into the living room. He laughed silently to himself. The twins, Ron, Charlie and Bill were signing along to a Spice Girls song for Eve, doing all the actions that came with it.

"I know there's a lot to take in,' Hermione said. ', but don't let it intimidate you. Your feelings of awkwardness will pass. Once you get used to everything, get back into magic and are back on your feet, you'll look back and smile." She said, giving him a look.

Harry considered her for a moment. "I…" he started. He was considering telling her exactly what was on his mind, but thought better of it. She looked too happy at present, and he didn't want to bring her down with his insecurities.

"You?" Hermione pressed, giving him a smile.

Harry smirked. "I need a whiskey."

Hermione laughed, took his hand in hers and gave the back of his hand a kiss, ending with a 'mwah'. "Come on Sugar, lets get drunk." She said, dragging him back towards the living room.

Harry laughed and surrendered, feeling that it couldn't be all bad as long as Ron and Hermione were there.

* * *

A/N – Sorry it was so long! But there was a lot of stuff to put in, and I've still cut a lot out!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! I know a few of you will like this chapter!

* * *

When Harry awoke, it was to a dull ache in the side of his head. He groaned, placed a hand over the tender area and looked at the clock on the beside table. It told him that it was just after 11.

Harry sat up a little more and squinted out into the room. Now sleeping in his own room as apposed to Joel's, he wondered what had woken him up. The sunlight was not in his eyes and there was no noise except that for an annoying ringing in his ear.

Harry frowned as the ringing continued. And it took him a good few seconds to clear the drowsiness away enough to realize that in fact it wasn't just a ring in his ear – and that someone was ringing the doorbell.

He jumped out of bed, put his glasses on and strode quickly out of his room and across the landing to Ron and Hermione's bedroom.

He knocked sharply. "Guys? Someone's at the front door." Harry said. He pushed it open a little to check he wants interrupting anything, but found no one inside and the bed freshly made.

Harry frowned, wondering where Ron was. He knew that Hermione was probably back at school, but…

DING DONG

Harry sighed, ran a hand through his hair and shut the door. Hoping it wasn't going to be anyone he knew, he scratched his bare chest and power walked back towards the stairs.

DING DONG

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Harry called, running down the stairs. He crossed the short distance to the front door and pulled it open; not even thinking about how he must look dressed in only his pajama pants.

Harry had expected it to be the muggle mailman he had learned from Hermione was named Henry, or a girl selling chocolates for her school. Hell, he had even been expecting on of the Weasleys. They had been dropping in non-stop ever since the party three days ago.

What he didn't expect however, was about 50 or so wizards with camera's and Quick Quote Quills out, all of them crowed around on the front porch screaming questions at Harry as soon as he had opened the door.

"Harry, how do you feel about coming back into the world after so many years?"

"Mr. Potter, what are your plans for the future?"

"Harry, over here Harry…"

"Mr. Potter, is it true you've been hiding in Romania all this time?"

"Mr. Potter, smile for the camera!"

Harry was so taken aback by all this sudden shouting, that he stumbled backwards and tripped over the rug, landing hard on his tailbone. He cried out and went to crawl backward, when someone charged past him.

"Bugger off you scavengers! Get off my lawn!" he roared. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Harry watched with amazement as a good 7 of the reporters all flew backwards into the snow, knocking over the wizards at the back of the crowd. He would have watched more, but the door was slammed shut in front of him, shutting out the noise.

Harry took deep breaths and looked up at the outstretched hand that was being offered to him.

"Mindless twonks. Should all be sent to Azkaban for this trespassing." The boy said. He smiled down at Harry, who was still sitting on the floor in a daze. "You all right?"

Harry paused, before taking the boy's hand and letting him help him up off the floor. "Yeah, I'm all right." He said, ruffling his hair.

Harry looked at the boy in front of him for a moment. He was nearly as tall as Harry, but that could have been because of the large boots he was wearing. His light brown hair had bleached tips in it and was gelled up in spikes. His left ear had a single earring and his face was a very good looking one.

His red t-shirt was fitting rather tightly to his torso, and his light blue jeans were rather baggy and seemed to flare out a little down the bottom. They were held up with a studded belt and a small sliver chain ran from his left hip to around the back of his pants.

He looked like a typical teenager, and there was only one reason for his sudden presence in this house.

"Are you Joel?" Harry asked, looking back up at the boys face.

Joel smiled and nodded, slipping his wand back in his back pocket. "That I am. Smashing to finally meet you Harry. Well, not that I haven't already – just nice to get a response." He laughed, holding his hand out again.

Harry smiled and shook Joel's hand. "Great to meet you too." He said. "That was a pretty powerful Levitation spell you just pulled." He said, putting his hands on his hips. Indeed, most people could only send a maximum of 4 people flying in one spell if they really tried. And yet, Joel had gotten 7.

Joel shrugged bashfully. "Yeah, well…I'm…'

"Joel!"

Both Harry and Joel spun around to see Ron storm into the entrance hall, snow covering his jumper and his face as red as his ears. His expression showed great irritation as he stared at his son.

But Joel broke out into a smile. "Hey Dad. Been having snowball fights again?"

"Hey _Dad_? That's all you can say to me?" Ron growled, his hand gripping his wand tighter.

Joel's smile faltered a little. "Well, that's a fine how do you do, isn't it?"

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_ here Joel?" Ron demanded, completely ignoring Harry behind his son. "You're meant to be at school. If Dumbledore ever found out you were here, not to mention your mother…'

"Relax! Dumbledore let me use his fireplace to floo over here. And besides, I think you have more pressing issues than me being here." Joel retorted, getting his wand out again. "Let me present to you, exhibit A!" Joel said.

And with a wave of his wand, the curtains parted in the living room, revealing a dozen peering faces, all with camera's ready. The instant the blinds were pulled back, they started yelling and tried to take photos of Harry.

Ron let out an angry grunt, waved his wand and the blinds drew closed once more.

"Using magic in plain sight of muggles! Christ Boy, you're lucky your grandfather isn't in chare of the Muggle regulations anymore." Ron said, rubbing his forehead.

"But Dad…"

"Any of the neighbors could be watching. Please tell me you didn't go outside with your wand."

"They were hassling Harry! I had to make them back off and…'

"Oh, _Joel_!" Ron moaned, looking like he were about to have a migraine. "Exposure. Does that word ring a bell in your mind?"

"Don't you think they'd be a little more inclined to notice reporters popping out of thin air right out the front of our house?" Joel asked, his voice rising in volume. "I don't think me sending a few flying is going to tip the scales of curiosity all that much."

"How many is a few?" Ron demanded, giving Joel a piercing look.

Joel bit his lip and looked away. "Seven."

Ron's eyes widened, and for a moment, Harry was sure he saw not anger, but pride in Ron's eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it came as Ron snatched Joel's wand out of his hand.

Joel looked gobsmaked. "Dad, you cant…that's just…" Apparently this was a very severe punishment.

"You will not get this back until your mother and I deem you worthy to have it back. Now, take Harry and get him some breakfast while I take care of this mess."

"What do you mean, take me?" Harry suddenly demanded, standing up along side Joel. "I'm quite capable of walking myself to the kitchen you know."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That is not what I meant. Don't go near any windows." And with that, Ron barged past them, threw the door open and stormed out onto the porch, a determined set in his jaw and his eyes narrowed.

Joel slammed the door shut and glared at it for a moment. "Ungrateful man." He muttered. "I shut them up, didn't I?" he said, walking past Harry to the kitchen.

Harry followed, rubbing his upper arms as a chill went up his spine. How had word gotten out so quickly? Someone at the hospital must have tipped the papers off. Or maybe Hermione's paranoia about him being seen playing out side was indeed founded.

"Toast? Or should we just go straight to lunch?"

Harry sat down at the small table and looked up at Joel, who was standing in front of the fridge with the door wide open, peering at the contents.

"Um probably just lunch." Harry said, noticing the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Lunch it is. Personally, I've missed mum's snosages something shocking. Oh, don't read that rubbish." Joel added, noticing Harry gazing at the font page. "I found it waiting for me at breakfast and figured all this would happen."

Harry frowned as he stared down at his own face at the headline.

_HARRY POTTER, BOY-WHO-LIVED WAKES UP FROM COMA! _

_Yes, Harry Potter has indeed woken up from the coma he fell into after the final battle with You-know-who seven years ago. _

_Sources tell us that he had indeed snuck out of hospital to avoid the public eye, in affect squashing rumors that he really was in fact hiding out in Romania with goblins, and that the body in St Mungo's was a decoy used by the Ministry of Magic. _

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the paper into the bin near the sink. "Where do they think up this tripe? In Romania for lords sake." He muttered as Joel placed a glass of juice in front of him.

Joel laughed and went to the cupboard. "I remember what they wrote about Gramps when he spent all that time with his new assistant. Accused with having an affair with her he was. Gran was right ticked off, but it all smoothed over. Don't worry, this will all die down." He said.

Harry nodded as Joel began making him a sandwich. He frowned_. How does he know I like meatloaf and tomato sauce?_ Harry thought as he watched Joel cut up the meatloaf and place it on the two sliced of bread.

"So, you're not staying for Christmas?" Harry asked, striking up conversation.

Joel shook his head, cut up Harry's sandwich and handed the plate to him. "Nup. I wanted to see what a holiday at Hogwarts would fee like."

Harry smiled. "And?"

"It's bloody hard." Joel laughed, making his own lunch. "I'm such a sucker for family time."

Harry bit into his lunch and watched as Joel sat down opposite him. "Nothing wrong with that. You're only thirteen, it should be too dorky yet should it?" he asked.

Joel snickered and took a large swig of his can of drink. "Not at all. Gryffindor's aren't really all that brave when it comes down to independence." He said.

Harry smiled. "You're a Gryffindor?"

"Wouldn't be anything else." Joel said simply.

Harry went to say something else, when the front door creaked open; the sound of shouting and camera's going off filled the air and then was cut off instantly by the snap of the door shutting.

"Urgh, bastards." Ron muttered, walking into the kitchen and peeling his jacket off. "I'd sue all their asses if I could be bothered." He said.

"No chance of getting them to leave?" Joel asked as his father sat down heavily in between Harry and Joel.

"They reckon they've got a permit to be there. But, no-one trespasses on my front lawn without suffering a kick up the ass." He said with a grin. "Oh, and by the way…" he said. He leant over and gave Joel a kiss on the cheek. "I _am_ happy to see you." He said, giving his son a smile.

Joel grinned back. "Yeah, I know."

Harry grinned into his meatloaf sandwich as he saw Joel give his father a look of awe, long after Ron had looked away. It was fairly obvious who Joel looked up to in life, and Harry couldn't imagine anyone else better.

"…staying for Christmas? I know Harry would love to get to know you better." Ron said, looking at Joel as he conjured some lunch with a wave of his wand.

Joel looked at Ron's wand with envy for a moment. "Um, I don't know. I signed up to stay, and Casey and Adelle were looking forward to me staying and you know how girls can be." He said, rubbing his back. "But, maybe I can swing McGonagall. She loves me." He said with a smile.

Harry laughed as Ron hit Joel playfully over the back of his head. "Oh yes, so I've heard. She loves you so much you end up detention twice a month for all sorts of ridiculous reasons that Hermione always 'conveniently' forgets to tell me." Ron said, smiling into space.

"He's probably taking a leaf out of the old book." Harry muttered, taking a sip of his juice.

Everyone stopped as the doorbell began ringing again; knocks on the door and calls from outside were also becoming as regular.

Harry watched as Ron sighed. "I don't think we should go outside today." He said.

Harry nodded. "I'm just going to get dressed. Will you be here when I get back?" he asked, looking at both Ron and Joel.

"You bet your sweet bibby." Joel said cheerfully, giving Harry a toothy grin.

Harry smiled, nodded and left the kitchen, ready for the day he had not been expecting to come so soon.

------------------

"…bloody security measures! Dad assured me it would be fine!"

"I know! We don't know how this leaked out!"

"Well, you can bet it was one of your bloody staff."

"How _dare_ you accuse my staff of breaking confidentiality Ronald Weasley! They are all under contract - a contract your wife bewitched may I remind you - and no one is walking around our wards with boils all over their face!

"Well, how else do you explain it?"

Harry listened carefully as he trotted down the stairs, bare foot but now fully dressed. He had heard the shouting coming from the living room as soon as he had stepped out onto the landing.

He looked to see Joel sitting on the bottom step, listening to the conversation while sitting out of view. As soon as he saw Harry descending, he pressed a finger to his lips and nodded his head at the spot beside him.

Harry took the hint, sat down and looked into the living room, spotting two figures pacing madly in the living room. Harry recognized Ron and to his surprise, actually recognized the woman whom his best friend was arguing with.

"Well, I don't know how you expect me to get rid of them now! As soon as Harry left my ward we lost all responsibility to his immediate welfare aside from the negotiated visits and health checkups performed by Nurse Williams. If you want the reporters removed, you'll have to take it up with you father." She snapped, her blonde hair simply crackling with irritation.

Harry felt a little surprised to see her here, especially in the position she was portraying.

Who would have ever thought Luna Lovegood would be so serious and focused?

Harry watched her. Her dreamy expression seemed to have all together gone, but her eyes were still wide with that look that forever showed immense curiosity in anything she came across. Her hair wasn't as limp as it used to be, and her entire demeanor seemed a little more in-tune with everything. She seemed a lot more connected, not as airy as Harry remembered, and he wondered what she was doing now. Obviously it had something to do with St Mungo's.

Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Luna, are you sure that…"

"None of my staff have let slip that Harry is here. I swear." Luna said, giving Ron a sympathetic look. She sighed and checked her watch. "Look, I have to get back. Is there anything else you wanted?" she asked.

Ron smiled. "A stiff drink."

Luna chuckled. "That I think you can do. I'll see you later Ronald." She said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, thanks anyway."

And she disappeared with a 'pop'.

Harry stood up and walked into the living room, ignoring Joel's warning look. "What was that about?" he asked, looking at Ron.

Ron blinked and looked up at him. "Just asking Luna a few tings. I suppose you heard most of it?" he said, giving Joel a look as he poked his head in the room.

"Hermione charmed the contracts?" Harry asked.

Ron smirked. "Worked last time we had an agreement, didn't it?" he asked with a shrug. "No-one but Luna knew she'd done it though."

"What's Luna got to do with it?"

Ron smiled. "She's ranked pretty high in the hierarchy at St Mungo's. She's second in charge of the mental ward with permanent residents. And seen as we thought you were going to be one of them, she was kind of overseeing you as well." Ron said.

Harry nodded, looking impressed. "Wow. Who would have thought that? Loony Luna…'

CRACK.

"Have you seen this?"

The males all jumped as Hermione suddenly apparated into the living room, her eyes narrowed and her right hand holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet, half crushed from her fury as she looked at Ron with narrowed eyes.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to the window. "And have you seen _this_?" he asked, pulling it back a little to create a small gap for Hermione to look out of.

Hermione eyed her husband for a moment, before crossing to the window and peering out of it. "Holy hell!" she cried, looking more furious. "This is…well, this is outrageous! They have no right to camp out there! Ron, get them off our lawn!" she yelled, clutching the paper tighter, as if releasing her urge to strangle someone through it.

"I tried! I warned them about getting on my bad side. Laws state that…"

"Laws? You think they give a flying Hippogriff about laws and threats? Blast them from here to Belfast!" she yelled, getting her wand out.

Joel sniggered. "That's what I was trying to tell him." He said.

Hermione whipped around and stared at Joel, as if just realizing he was there. Her eyes flashed, and Harry saw Joel flinch in fear next to him. "So, _here_ you are." She said, her voice low. "Did it occur to you that I have been combing the entire bloody castle looking for you?" she cried.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to…"

"Dumbledore is not your legal guardian! It's not a school term and therefore only I can give you the right to leave!" Hermione yelled, pointing angrily at Joel.

"There's no need to get all snappy at me!" Joel said defensively. "Its bad enough Dad took my wand off me, let alone you getting all PMS'd."

Harry saw Hermione flare up again and held his hands up. "Alright, time out!" he yelled. He knew he probably had no right to interfere in this family squabble, but couldn't stand them arguing anymore. "Hermione, you need to relax." He said, giving Hermione a look.

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment, before looking back at Joel. Her expression softened and she sighed, throwing the Prophet onto the sofa beside her. "Oh Joel, I'm sorry." She said, holding her arms out.

Joel smiled, walked forward and embraced Hermione. "It's ok Mum." He said.

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and turned to Ron. "Did I loose it just now?" she asked, giving him a smirk.

Ron returned it and crossed over to her. "Possibly. But, you can rectify it very simply." He said, taking her hand.

Hermione smiled slyly and let go of Joel, putting a hand at the back of Ron's neck. "You'll have no objections from me council." She whispered, giving him a rather lengthy kiss.

Harry exchanged a look with Joel, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh please, get a room." He muttered.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, back to the matter at hand?" he asked, tapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron and Hermione broke apart instantly and blushed. "Yes, er…the matter at hand." Ron said, clearing his throat. "Did you actually have any plans about how to deal with this on your way over, or was it just an impulse thing?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione frowned and put her hands on her small hips. "Well, my intention was to share a few well chosen profanities with you and Harry, have a good coffee and then confront the papers." She said. "I didn't know about _them_." She said, pointing at the window.

"They arrived this morning." Harry said. "I opened the front door, not expecting them. If Joel hadn't had shown up and sent them flying then…"

"Sent them flying?" Hermione interrupted, looking at Joel. "Sweetheart, you didn't…"

"Just a little." Joel said.

Hermione pursed her lips, but said nothing more to him. "Harry, did you say anything to them?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"No. It all happened really fast." He said.

Ron sighed. "Perhaps we _should_ say something to them." He said quietly.

Hermione spun around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you daft? Do you think that will get them away any quicker?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Actually, it just might." He said. "Feed them a little sample and tell them to bugger off. I mean, I'd rather everyone knowing the facts rather than all this being in Romania nonsense they're coming up with." He said, looking at Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Sounds alright. But I would prefer it if one of us was with you while you did it." She said, giving Harry a look. "I don't want their flashing camera's giving you epilepsy or something."

Harry chuckled. "All right. But er, just let me…'

KNOCK KNOCK. "Hermione? Ron? Let me in, its Remus!"

Harry felt his stomach plummet as Joel hurried over to the door and yanked it open. The common noise of reporters and camera flashes erupted as a tall, thin man stumbled into the house, giving the crowd a glare over his shoulder as Joel closed the door behind him.

"All right there Lupin?" Joel asked.

Remus Lupin smiled at Joel. "Yes, thank you Joel."

Harry felt everything stop as Remus looked away from Joel and locked eyes with Harry. Harry felt like his knees might drop out from the shock of seeing him. Remus had gone nearly completely grey and he looked shabbier than ever. His suit hung off him loosely and his face had a few more lines of age than he remembered seeing, but the warm smile on his face and his eyes were enough comfort.

"Harry." Remus whispered, walking forward.

Harry couldn't stand waiting. He rushed forward and threw his arms around Remus, hugging him with all he possessed. This was different form the first time he had seen Ron or Hermione. It had finally sunken in that Harry had in fact been gone for seven years, and seeing Remus now was suddenly quite emotional.

"Oh Harry, this is impossible. How I love it when you defy possibility." Remus chuckled, pulling back and looking at Harry.

Harry laughed as Remus took Harry's head in his hands. "Good too see you old man." He said.

Remus smiled, increasing the lines near his eyes. "I almost didn't want to believe the papers. They write such nonsense sometimes." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Harry said. "We just didn't want something like this to happen. I was going to tell you."

"It's perfectly understandable Harry." Remus said, his hands still on Harry's shoulders. "Been babysitting the hero I hear." He said, looking at Hermione and Ron.

Ron laughed, walked forward and shook Remus's hand. "Somewhat. Good to see you Remus."

"We need to sort this out as soon as we can." Remus said, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. "Your mother is frantic. Arthur sent me over as soon as he could. Said I was to help you with security. Anything you need." He said.

"Thanks, we'll need it." Ron said, glaring at the window. "Look, I want to go out and talk with them again. _Alone_, Hermione." He added as Hermione opened her mouth to comment.

"You want me to come out too? Say something to them?" Harry offered. "Its me they want to see anyway."

Ron chewed on the corner of his lip in thought for a moment. "Let me talk to them first. We can't just conduct interviews out of the front porch. The neighbours are definitely going to get whiff of something fishy going on." He said.

Remus stood aside as Ron walked past him and looked at Hermione. "Can I use your floo?"

"Yes, of course. Pot's on the mantle." Hermione said, moving aside.

Harry watched as both Remus and Ron went about their little missions. Remus plucked the small flower pot off the mantle, took a pinch and knelt down in front of the fireplace, while Ron pulled the front door open and strode outside.

The door was left open a fraction and Harry seized the opportunity. He leant a little more to the crack and listened as the crowd quieted. Ron must have done something to shut them up.

"Good. Now, I want you all to understand how inappropriate it is for all of you to just show up. No, I don't care how you have to get the scoop or if your lives depends on getting a shot at Harry's elbow. You all need to leave my property right now before the proper enforcements show up and remove you." Ron said.

Harry blinked as an uproar rose up at the end of Ron's sentence. Ron's tone was confident and demanded attention. He spoke levelly and in expression of a vibe that suggested he was not to be messed with.

"Stop your babbling and listen! Look, let me remind all you dunderheads about something called discretion! May I inform you all that this is a Zone 7 neighborhood, and that your presence here is in direct violation of I-don't-need-to-tell-you-how-many laws?" Ron asked.

The silence brought a smile onto Harry's face. They had all gone quiet at this. Harry did not know what a Zone 7 was, but apparently they did.

"Now, my family and I would like to spend our Christmas holidays in some peace, so until further notice I have to insist that you all remove yourself from the premises, before my son does it for you."

Harry was sure that Ron had crossed his arms over his chest smugly, and had the feeling that had he had a mustache, he would have stroked it intimidatingly for a more dramatic effect.

Moments later, Ron walked back into the house and shut the door sharply behind him, giving Harry a smile. "They're off. Too scared I'll keep to my word and send them all Bubotuber Puss in the mail." He said.

Harry laughed. "What's a Zone seven?" he asked.

"Muggle areas within the London outskirts are divided into Zones by the Ministry. Helps us determine how heavily populated by muggles each suburbs are. Zone Seven is rather heavily populated. There's only two wizarding family's in this neighbour hood. Us, and the Kilroy's who live a few streets that-a-way." Ron said, pointing to the right.

Harry smiled, putting pieces together. "Is that why you moved here? To use it as a one over of the people you don't want darkening your doorstep?" he asked.

Ron smirked. "You bet your sweet bibby." He said, giving Harry a wink. "Is Remus still chatting?"

Harry looked back at Remus who had his head stuck in a whirl of green flames, Joel sitting near him and by the looks of it trying to eavesdrop. "Apparently." Harry said flatly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ron folded his hands on top of his head and groaned. "We're going to find out who leaked this. I promise." He said, looking at Harry with a determination that seemed to match Ginny's.

Harry nodded. "I believe you. I just want all this over and done with." He said.

"Hey,' Hermione said, walking back from the kitchen into the room with a sandwich in her hand. ", now all this is out – not saying it's a good thing all together – but now we could probably get your wand back. You up for that?" Hermione asked.

Harry broke into a grin. "Yeah!" Harry wand was something he had loved as much as Hedwig. He missed it like a terrible pang in his side and loved the prospect of finally having it back.

Hermione smiled and went to say something, but stopped at the last minute as she noticed Ron's dopey smile on his face. "What up with you?" she laughed.

Harry frowned and looked where Ron was. "Are you admiring Remus's bum?"

Ron laughed and shoved Harry. "No. Just…it's nice to have the whole family home for Christmas." He said. He linked his arms with Hermione and Harry. "All the family." He said.

Harry looked at Joel, then back at Hermione and Ron.

"Yes." Hermione said. She coked her head to the side. "But, Remus's does have a nice bum, doesn't he?"

* * *

A/N – Another long one! It seems you guys like these better, so I'll see how I go in future!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! I'm kind of on a roll here!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Harry was once again padding bare-foot along the landing, heading for the kitchen for a nice cold glass of water. The events of the day had put him through his paces mentally, and it wasn't all together a bad thing.

Harry passed by the bathroom and paused for a moment. The sound of water running was coming faintly from the other side of the door, but the radio blaring and someone singing could also be heard.

Harry smiled, listened to Joel sing for a few more moments, and then continued on his way.

The adrenaline rush Harry had received that morning was one he had long thought he would never feel again. For so long he had been wrapped in cotton wool, prevented from going outside or looking anyone in the eye as he walked past. But now his presence was known, and it was exciting.

For a few days, Harry had gotten a taste of what Sirius had felt like being shut up at Grimmauld Place with nothing but a mangy old house elf for company. How he wasn't even allowed to play outside in his Animagus form, chains his tail or who knows else what.

Trotting down the stairs, Harry found the ground floor of the house in darkness. He frowned. It was only just past Ten, not late at all.

A sudden sound caught Harry's attention. Frowning in curiosity, Harry leapt the last three steps, landed lightly and silently on the floor and followed the noise. It was coming from the living room.

He took a few more slow steps into the room… and suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Oh, _god_!" he cried, putting a hand over his eyes.

Ron and Hermione, who had been sitting on the couch in a very compromising position, broke away instantly. Hermione, straddling Ron's lap with half of her shirt unbuttoned, looked as red as Ron's hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." Harry said, still covering his face with his hand.

"No, we're sorry Harry. We were just…um…" Ron stuttered, looking up at Hermione for help. But she looked too horrified to comment.

"I just came down for some water." Harry muttered. He had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life.

"Help yourself." Hermione squeaked, jumping of Ron's lap and striding a good few feet backwards.

Harry nodded and walked through to the kitchen, his hand shaking. _Blimey_ he thought. _That was awkward_! He filled up his water from the jug in the fridge, added an ice block and trotted back out to the living room.

For a moment, he was afraid of what he would see. But thankfully, the lights were back on and Hermione and Ron were simply sitting on the sofa, hand in hand with the TV on.

They looked up as he entered the hallway and blushed. "We're sorry." Ron said once more. "We thought you had gone to bed."

"If we had known…" Hermione started.

"No, it's all right." Harry laughed, holing a hand up to silence them. "You're a married couple after all. Don't apologize for making out on the sofa." He said with a smile. "I'll just…er…tuck myself in."

Harry waved in answer as they called their good nights and trotted back up the stairs. _Well, they _are_ a married couple_. He thought to himself as he walked across the landing. He had caught them many times in the past when they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Why did now make it any different?

Harry glanced quickly as he walked past Joel's room. The door was wide open, the lights were on and his radio was going. _How many radios does this kid need?_ Harry wondered, looking at the said object near the wall.

But just as Harry was about to continue to bed, something on Joel's wall caught his eye, causing him to double-take.

Harry glanced at the bathroom just down the hall. Joel was still in there. Harry could have a quick look and be gone before he finished.

He cautiously crossed the threshold to Joel's room and walked to the centre of the room. He looked up at the poster on the wall in front of him with rapt attention as it sat there, perfectly inconspicuous.

It was a large poster, about A2 measurement. It was pinned to the wall at each corner with a small pin and rested just above Joel's chest of drawers. It was pitch black, save for the single word that was written in the middle, written in while, italic and old-Victorian style writing. One single word that had caught Harry's eye.

_Imagine. _

In reality, there was nothing remarkable about this poster. It was very plain, large and really not visually stimulating. It was a simply muggle poster and did not have things moving around in it.

All around, it was rather boring in decoration…and yet Harry was entranced by it.

Harry distantly wondered how he must look, standing in the middle of his Godson's room in his best friends old pajama's, holding a glass of water in his hand and gazing up at this poster with wide eyes.

But it couldn't be helped. Harry had the feeling he could just stand there and look at this poster for a good while longer.

"I used to do that too."

Harry jumped and looked to find Joel standing the doorway in a pair of cords, naked from the waist up and his wet hair hanging over his face a little, a towel in his hand.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

Joel sniffed in amusement, tossed his towel on the chair near the door and walked to stand beside Harry. "This poster. I used to stare at it for hours." He said. "Intriguing, isn't it?"

Harry smiled and looked back at the poster, feeling a little less silly. "Yes, it is." He said, feeling somewhat calmer. "Where'd you get it?"

"Just the local shopping centre. It caught my eye when I was walking past it and I just couldn't stop staring at it. In the end, Mum got so frustrated with me for not following her around that she bought it for me." Joel chuckled, putting his hands on his hips.

Harry smiled, still staring at it. "Are you sure it's simply a muggle one? I think its charming me." He said, gazing at the word. The way it flowed over the paper…

"I'm sure." Joel said. "I just used to sit on the end of my bed at look at it for ages. Something about it just… calms me down." He said.

Harry tore his eyes away from it and looked at Joel beside him. There was something about the way he had said that that suggested something deeper. But Harry didn't know whether to pry, so he simply looked back at the poster.

"You can ask me." Joel said after a short silence.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me how I sent seven wizards flying with one spell." He said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry snorted. "Well, how did you? I only know two other people that can do that." He said, turning towards Joel a little.

Joel seemed to go a little serious, as he let out a little sigh and sat down on the end of the bed behind him. "I've got a er – now, how did Dumbledore put it? – Oh yeah. I've got an excessive amount of magic build up from oppression and possess more outward ability to express it than others." He said, putting on an impression of Dumbledore's voice.

Harry sat down beside Joel. "So, basically – you've got an awful lot of kick-ass power?" he asked.

Joel nodded. "I was put into confinement more times than I can count when I was at the orphanage, because I'd have these temper tantrums and all my power would just come out. I was deemed a danger to everyone else and myself. That's why I wasn't adopted sooner. Parents were afraid I'd loose it and blow up their house or something." Joel said with a weak smile.

"I used to think that's why I was there. That my real parents were scared of me having so much power. But, I learnt that they died in a landslide overseas. I'd been here, staying with friends of their. None of them seemed to want to keep me." He said.

Harry frowned, wanting to put an arm around him. _Some people are just so horrible_ he thought to himself.

"But, then Mum and Dad showed up and weren't afraid of me at all. I liked them and they liked me." Joel said, his smile increasing. "I feel lucky that they found me. They taught me how to control myself. Sometimes I still loose it a bit, but not near the extent of how I used to." He said.

"I bet teenage hormones don't help either." Harry chuckled, tapping his knees with his hands.

Joel laughed. "No, not really. Things are so much simpler when you're 11." He said, ruffling his wet hair, sending splashes of water everywhere.

Harry nodded. "Cheers to that." He said, taking a sip of his water.

Joel looked at Harry and paused. "You and Aunt Ginny were an item, yeah?" he asked.

Harry looked back at the poster. "Yeah, we were." He said.

Joel bit his lip. "I get what's going on with you and her. Dad told me about how you and Draco used to hate the sight of each other." He said. "Look, I didn't know Draco before… but he seems alright to me." He said.

Harry suppressed the surge of anger. How many kids loved the wonderful Draco Malfoy? "Hmm." Was all he muttered.

Joel, realizing he had probably pushed it a little too far, took another road. "Do you still love Aunt Ginny?" he asked.

Harry looked at his feet. "I don't know." He said.

Joel frowned a little. "Did you ever?"

Harry looked up at that. He considered Joel's face for a moment, impressed by the wisdom the thirteen year old seemed to possess.

Harry simply smiled as Joel put an arm around Harry's shoulders and the two of them gazed back up at the poster in silence, contemplating every possible meaning that the single word could hold.

-------------

Harry smiled as the telephone booth rattled to a stop at the front of the Atrium, the familiar sight of wizards bustling around everywhere, memo's zooming over heads and the ceiling with glowing writing on it giving him a buzz of recognition.

"Now, be warned. Some people may get a little…excited to see you." Hermione said, exiting the booth first and standing aside as Harry squeezed out.

Harry smiled and adjusted his cloak around him. "Sure, I get you. I should get my signed photos out just in case then, eh?" he asked sarcastically, giving Hermione a smile.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled none-the-less. "Look, Arthur's office is just a few minutes walk up that way. Let me sign in and we'll be off. Look at people at your own risk." She said, linking her arm with his.

Harry laughed and followed Hermione obediently, letting his eyes wander. The Ministry seemed not to have changed all that much in his absence.

Once Hermione had checked herself in as well as Harry, they made their way up two flights of stairs, bringing them to a very flash corridor indeed. All the portraits that lined the hallway must have been previous ministers or at least someone of great importance, as they were all posing with their chins held high, dressed in immaculate condition and with smug smiles on their faces.

"You boy! I've heard tell of you!" one yelled, suddenly jumping up out of his seat and following Hermione and Harry down the hallway, running from frame to frame, much to the irritation of the other portraits.

"Um, sorry. I can't stay and talk." Harry said, ignoring the equally inquiring stares form passing wizards and witches in the corridor. _Where's my invisibility cloak? _He wondered wistfully.

"But, your picture is in the library Boy! I've heard that you are the modern day legend. The one they all talk about. Tell me, how was Romania? I have cousins there!"

"Shut up you old hermit." Hermione snapped, leading Harry faster down the hallway.

Around a few more corners, Harry was beginning to wonder if Hermione really knew where she was going. But finally, they came to two large, double oak doors with golden handles.

And without any restrain or hesitation, Hermione pushed them open and strode in like she owned the place, her cloak billowing out behind her.

Harry saw that they had entered a room like a reception area, with a desk at the side of two more doors, behind which Harry could only guess, was Mr. Weasley's office.

He watched as Hermione smiled at the small witch behind the desk. She had very short, curly hair and large glasses on her small nose, reminding Harry of Professor Trelawney. She looked frantic while writing things down, her quill scratching over her parchment as he wrote.

"Mary, we're here to see Arthur." Hermione said, leaning on the desk.

The woman looked up, startled for a moment, before a smile broke out over her face. "Ah, Hermione! Wonderful to see you. Now, is the Minister expecting you and…good _lord_! Is that…"

"Yes!" Hermione said sharply, pulling Harry towards her. "Harry and I have an appointment."

Mary stared at Harry with wide eyes for a moment, before clearing her throat and shuffling quickly through her parchment. "Yes, I remember seeing – ah ha! Yes, go right in." she said.

"Thank you. Come on." Hermione said, tugging on Harry's arm.

Harry smiled as the witch Mary gazed after them, a look of awe on her face. "Bye."

Hermione knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Arthur? Not busy?"

Harry's mouth dropped open as he clapped eyes on the office. It was enormous probably as big as both Hermione's kitchen and living room put together. Mr. Weasley's desk was right in front of them on the other side of the room. It sat just in front of a large window, which covered the entire area from the floor to the ceiling.

The entire office was full of memo's buzzing around, filing themselves into cabinets and boxes, waiting to be read. Strange looking instruments that Harry would never have thought to have the sense to find out were called were lining the shelves along with dozens upon dozens of books.

Harry looked at Arthur Weasley, who was sitting behind his desk with his glasses on the end of his nose and a quill in his hand. He smiled as soon as Hermione announced their presence, dropped everything he was doing and stood up.

"Not for one of my favorite Daughter-in-laws. And Harry! Smashing to see you both." He said, walking around his desk and giving them both a hug in turn.

"Wow, this is a sure fire way to relax apart from your old office, eh Mr. Weasley?" Harry said, taking another look around.

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Harry, I think you can call me Arthur now. And that applies to Molly as well." He said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry nodded. "All right then. But it may get a bit confusing when I'm calling you both Arthur."

"So, about Harry's wand." Hermione interjected, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"Ah yes, over here." Arthur said, waving his hand in indication for them to follow.

Harry walked the short distance across the office to a painting of a wizard and two goblins in a very fierce and bloody battle, each with swords in their hands. Harry felt a little uncomfortable about watching a war scene take place, but Arthur, who had pulled his wand out, was giving Harry a smile.

"Not very pleasant is it? That's why I chose it for my safe. Puts people off looking at it." He said.

Harry snorted. "Your safe is behind the painting? How original." He said.

"Well, for muggles it isn't. We wizards aren't really all that clever you know. Prefer to keep all our possessions in Gringotts. But, I wanted this where only I could get it." Arthur said. He ran his wand along a rock within the painting. It shivered and turned into a handle.

"Hmm. Look's familiar." Harry muttered so only Hermione could hear.

She smiled, but did not respond.

Arthur pulled the painting open, revealing a typical muggle safe embedded in the wall. He ran his wand along the perimeter of the door, muttering something and moments later, the door swung open.

"Ok, let's see here. Baseball cards… cap gun… hubcap… toaster… ah! Here we are."

Harry smiled as he pulled out a long wooden box and held it out for Harry. He reached for it, but Arthur drew it back. "Um sorry. You have to sign for it first. Standard procedure and all." He said regretfully.

"But, I can take it home today cant I?" Harry asked as Arthur walked back over to his desk.

"Yes, I have the paperwork right here. Just sign and you can be out of here faster than you can say your name." Arthur said, sitting down in his chair.

"Excellent!" Harry practically flung himself down in the chair in front of Arthur's desk, eyeing the wooden box with frantic enthusiasm.

Hermione laughed and sat down beside him. "Thanks for all this Arthur." She said, crossing one leg over the other.

"Not a problem. Oh, and this – _Accio_ key!" Arthur said, pointing his wand back at the safe. A small, golden key flew out of the safe straight into Arthur's waiting hand. "This is your Gringots key. I hope you don't mind me keeping it." He said, giving it to Harry.

"No, not at all." Harry said. He slipped the key in his chest pocket and smiled as Arthur slid the papers over to him along with a quill. "Just sign here?" he asked, pointing at the dotted line.

"Yep, everywhere there's a star. So, I heard Joel gave the reporters a little how-do-you-do yesterday." Arthur said, giving Hermione a smile.

"A 'how-do-you-do' does not cover seven wizards being thrown off their feet with a simple wave of his wand. Honestly, I was expecting an owl from you telling him he'd been expelled." She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I got him off on a technicality. I know Ron took his wand off him until he goes back to Hogwarts, but you need to keep his wandless magic under control." Arthur said with a warning.

"I know. He's very good at controlling it now." Hermione said with a warm smile.

Harry signed his name on the final page with a firm flick and slid them back to Arthur with a smile. "Done." He said. "Do I have to wait?" he asked, bouncing his knee a little.

Arthur laughed, took the papers and tapped them with his wand, making them disappear with a 'pop'. "Nope, all done. You can have it now." He said.

Harry seized the box, flipped the lip open and stared down at his wand. It was sitting amongst velvet material and had been polished. Harry knew, because he never kept it that clean himself.

Her ran his ling fingers over the handle and lifted it out, feeling his hand tingle in anticipation. It had been so long since he had been able to emit some magic, and now he could finally take the opportunity.

He looked up. Arthur was smiling at him and Hermione looked a little amused.

"Can I – you know, test it?" he asked, putting the box back on the desk.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Go for it. And don't worry about breaking anything. Nothing in this office is really mine anyway." He laughed, leaning back in his chair.

Harry stood up and looked around. Wanting to do something fancy, he looked at the chair he had just been sitting in. "_Ferreverto_." He said, giving his wand a flick.

The chair transformed into a large parrot, which instantly took flight around the office.

"Oh Harry, wonderful!" Hermione said, watching the parrot.

_She's thought the same_. Harry thought_. That maybe I wouldn't be able to get back into magic so easily. _

He waved his wand at the parrot, transfiguring it back into a chair and caught it before it fell to the floor and shattered. "Well, just like riding a bike eh?" he said, sitting the chair back down.

"Apparently for you it is. I know a lot of patients who are always a bit…wonky with their magic after such incidences." Arthur said, standing up.

"Well, Harry's a special case. We've always known that." Hermione laughed. "You want to go to Gringotts? Your school trunk is in there along with a lot of your other personal effects."

"Sounds great. Um, thanks again for this Mr. – er, sorry. Arthur." Harry said, shaking the Minister's hand.

"Not at all Harry. It gives me more pleasure to finally see you using it again, than to be the one who took care of it for you." He said. "Just, keep out of trouble, ok?"

"Me? Trouble? What an outrageous concept."

Hermione laughed, bid her goodbyes to Arthur and made their way out of the office, promising to be at the Burrow on Boxing Day for lunch.

Harry slipped his wand in his back pocket after many more minutes of starting at it and fingering it in his hands, feeling that it would be a little more age appropriate if he were to stop drooling over it and act cool.

"How about we stop for lunch before we go tunneling through London for your vault? I'm a bit peckish." Hermione said, walking down another flight of stairs beside Harry.

"Sounds good, as long as it's your shout. I haven't got any cash yet." He said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but you're paying me back as soon as we stock you up. Oh, Ginny!"

Harry stopped in his tracks as Ginny hurried past them, her hair flaying out behind her as much as her cloak. She stopped and spun around at her name being called, and smiled as she spotted who it was that had summoned her.

"Hermione! Hey Harry." She said, walking up to them.

Harry nodded. "Ginny." He muttered.

"Off to lunch?" Hermione asked, giving Harry a look.

"Yes, actually. I _had_ to get out of that board room. Up-stuck men, taking everything I say with a grain of salt. Oho, just wait until I really _do_ get PMS, then they'll see." Ginny said, glaring down the corridor she had just walked down.

Hermione giggled. "Well, we were about to go for some lunch. Did you want to join us?" she asked.

Ginny gave Harry a quick glance. "Oh, um…" she started awkwardly.

Harry grunted as Hermione elbowed him in the side. "You can. You know, if you want." He muttered, rubbing his ribs.

Ginny considered him for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks, but I think I'll just grab something from here. I've got reports to catch up on." She said, shifting the folders she was carrying from one arm to the other.

Hermione nodded, not at all fooled. "All right then. Well, we'll see you at the Burrow for lunch on Sunday?" she asked, stepping forward and kissing Ginny's cheek.

"Yes, most assured." She said, giving Harry another quick look. He hadn't moved yet.

Hermione looked at him too with narrowed eyes, before sighing. "Well, see you then." She said. She grabbed Harry's arm and began marching him off down the hallway.

Until… "Um, Harry! Wait a second."

Harry stopped and turned to look at Ginny. "Yeah?"

Ginny's ears went red. "Um, can I talk to your for a moment?" she asked.

Harry considered her for a moment, before looking back at Hermione. She had a smirk on her face and let go of his hand. "I'll wait for you in the Atrium." She said.

And with that, left the pair alone in the corridor.

Harry sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and closed the distance between them, moving out of the way of passing wizards.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Getting your wand?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Just saw your dad." He said softly.

Ginny nodded. "Good." She said.

There was an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours, before Ginny finally got frustrated and ran a hand through her hair.

"Harry, look… I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened and – "

"I'm sorry." Harry said, clearly but quietly.

Ginny stopped, her mouth still open. "You… what?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her. "I'm sorry for being such a git to you. I kind of overreacted a little." He said with a smile. "Just a normal response for an angst-filled teenager." He said, ruffling his hair.

Ginny smiled the first real smile in two days. "Harry, while I appreciate the sentiments, you really shouldn't try and quote Draco like that. No-one call pull off wordy lectures like he can, and frankly you don't need it to convince me." She said, patting his arm.

Harry smiled, letting his shoulders hunch a little. "Thank God I'm not the only one who thinks he blabs on like a female talk show host." He said.

Ginny laughed. "Look Harry, you don't have to apologize for the way you feel. I knew it would be hard for you to hear that Draco and I are together, but I wanted to be honest with you." She said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said. "I appreciate that, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you so before." He said.

Ginny smiled. "You need to stop apologizing." She said.

Harry smirked. "Sorry."

Ginny laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. She waited for the moment to pass, before going serious once more. "You're still angry, aren't you?" she said. It wasn't a question.

Harry sighed and kept eye contact with her. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a little. But, I think one day I might accept it." He said.

Ginny nodded. "I understand. I don't expect you to just accept Draco after a few days of everyone telling you he's the best thing since a flushing toilet." She said. "It took us years to finally accept him, and I expect no less from you." She said.

Harry nodded, not knowing whether he even did want to accept Draco as a part of their family now. Joel was right. Things really were so much simpler when they were 11.

"Look, I'd better be going. Hermione's waiting." Harry said.

"Yes, alright. Oh, before you do…" Ginny said as Harry turned to leave. "Look, feel free to drop around and see Eve and Nathan any time you want. I know they love seeing you and well – just feel free." She said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And Malfoy's ok with that?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "I have means of persuasion for the evil Slytherin." She said.

Harry nodded and, promising he would in fact drop by sometime, left to join Hermione in the Atrium, feeling that the day was one of the best he had had in some time.

--------------------

"Vault 687." Announced the goblin, hoping off the cart.

Harry smiled, leapt off and held his hand out to help Hermione. "Never been to my vault, have you?" he asked.

"No." Hermione said, stepping over and gripping Harry's hand rather tightly. "I'd never been down here at all until Ron and I opened a vault after we were married. 921 it is, just down…er, well its somewhere." Hermione said, looking lost around the caves.

Harry chuckled as he handed his key to the goblin and stood back, waiting as he slipped the key in and turned the lock.

Harry peered in as the door swung open, but blinked in confusion. He didn't remember his vault ever being this… _full_. Last time he had emptied it, he could see the starts of the floor and wall behind the mountains of gold he had spent over his seven years at Hogwarts. But now…

"Where'd all this gold come from?" he asked. "Have you been using my vault?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

She shook her head, but didn't seem surprised to see extra amounts of money in her best friends vault. "Of course we haven't. Your key's been locked up in Arthur's office. This is seven years worth of interest." She said running her hands over a small mound of silver as she stepped into the vault.

"I receive interest?" Harry asked.

"Apparently a fair amount too. I imagine because you had a lot in here to begin with, that increased the amount of interest you acquire." She said, feeling impressed as she looked around the vault. "Not a bad thing to wake up and find I must say." She laughed.

Harry chuckled and filled up his money bags with the ritual amount he took for a year at Hogwarts, hoping that would be enough. "I'll say." He said. He moved a little around to the back of the money and smiled. "Hey, my trunk!" he said.

Hermione watched as he climbed over a few mounds of coins to his trunk at the back. "We didn't know what else to do with it, so we figured we might as well put it in here with the rest of your valuables." Hermione said, standing in the doorway with the goblin.

Harry admired his old school trunk for a moment. It was kept in perfect condition and still in the same state he remembered it to be. Not wanting to lug it all the way back up to ground level, Harry shrunk it with a wave of his wand to the size of a domino piece and slipped it in his pocket.

He glanced around again, before nodding. "Ok, I think that's everything. Lets go." He said.

"Ahem." Hermione did such a good impression of Harry's old Professor Umbridge that he jumped for a moment in surprise. "I think you'll be wanting that as well." She smiled.

Harry looked to where she was pointing and felt his spirits soar. There, lying perfectly still and in impeccable condition was…

"My Firebolt!" Harry cried, tripping over mounds of gold and bronze to get to the broomstick in the corner. He seized it up and felt it vibrate with anticipation, just as his wand had as soon as he grasped it in his hand. "Oh my love, how I have missed you." He said, giving it a hug.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's just a broom." She said.

Harry looked at her in mock horror. "Don't _say _things like that. You'll hurt her feelings." he said, giving her a look. "She didn't mean that." Harry said, stroking the handle soothingly as if it were a pet.

Hermione laughed as he exited the vault and let the goblin lock the door behind him. "Once you clap eyes on the Halies 1000, I think you'll find yourself with a new crush." Hermione said as Harry shrunk his broom and slipped in his pocket with his trunk.

Harry frowned. "Halies 1000?" he asked.

Hermione sighed as they climbed back into the cart and began hurling upwards. "Newest model. Faster than the Firebolt apparently. Been tested by the top players in the league and they all rank it as the best ever." She said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Faster than the Firebolt?" he asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, the Firebolt is still a world-class broom. People are _still_ itching to get their hands on it. But the Halies is the crown jewel. No-one's in possession of one yet. They're not on the market." She said.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I want one." He said instantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I had a feeling you would." She smiled.

They sped around another corner and Harry felt the cart begin to ascend. And judging by Hermione's squeak, so had she.

"Is there anywhere we can fly without being seen?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "There's a field on the other side of town with wards up. I'm sure Ron will go with you after he gets home." She smiled, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

Harry smiled back and closed his eyes as the wind hit his face, pretending that he was already up in the air.

_I have my wand, my broom, my money…_ he thought with a smile. _Life just doesn't get much better than this! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know there wasn't really a lot in that chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Ah, sometimes I just amaze myself!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Ron stumbled in the back door of the house later that night, drenched with snow and pink faced from the cold, Harry could still find nothing better to do than share in hysterical laughter with Ron.

"Oh Man, that old woman nearly had a heart attack!" Ron wheezed, leaning against Harry as he leant his broom near the door.

Harry continued to laugh so hard that he had a stitch in his side. "Well, two men wrestling in the snow could hardly have been seen as simple play fighting in this day in age." Harry sniggered, placing his Firebolt carefully beside Ron's.

Peeling off their wet jackets and beanies, Hermione's voice rang through from the living room. "Hey gentleman. Have a good fly?" she called.

Harry laughed and ran towards the living room, ready to give Hermione a full account of Ron and his afternoon. "I tell you Hermione, it was better than having an orgasm." He said, jogging into the room.

"Mama, what's an orgasm?"

Harry froze as he spotted not only Hermione sitting on the sofa, but Ginny with Nathan in her lap and Evelyn on the floor on her back, letting Norbert slither all over her stomach.

Ginny went beet red and ignored Hermione's giggles. "Nothing, sweetheart. Its nothing." She said hurriedly, patting Nathan on the stomach as she answered his question.

"Ooh, _I_ know what it is!" Eve cried, sitting up and thrusting her hand up in the air.

"No you do not! Now shush, both of you." Ginny said sternly, but nervously. "Harry, please refrain from using such terminology in front of my children please? You have no idea how much information they remember at this age." she said, giving Hermione a look. She was still shaking from surpassed giggles.

Harry laughed bashfully and kicked his shoes off. "Sorry. Didn't know you were here." He said.

"Harry! Come talk to Norbert!" Eve said, lying back down.

Harry smiled, trudged over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek in hello. He went to do the same to Ginny, but stopped short.

She smiled. "You're allowed to kiss me on the cheek you know." She giggled.

Harry smiled and obliged her.

"Mr. Harry, me too?" Nathan said, looking up hopefully at Harry.

Harry didn't want to hesitate, but he did. Nathan just looked so much like Draco, with the same nose, the same hair…but luckily his eyes were brown like Ginny's.

Harry ran a hand over Nathan's hair. It was very soft and had a slight curl in it, making him look very cute. His little hands were holding onto Ginny as if afraid to loose her at any second…and Harry wondered what it would feel like to have such a baby in his arms.

Leaning over, he gave Nathan a quick peck on the forehead. "Hello Nathan." He said.

Nathan giggled and hid his head in the crook of Ginny's shoulder, suddenly going shy.

"Harry, over here!" Eve demanded again.

Harry laughed with Ginny, hoped over and lay down on his back next to Eve, his head level with hers. "Hello Eve, Norbert." He hissed, knowing only his daughter and the snake would be able to understand.

Eve looked at Harry. "I like how you can talk to snakes." She hissed as well. "I thought I was the only one."

Harry smiled and let Norbert slide through his hands. "That's what I used to think as well. But, its fun sometimes isn't it?" he said to her, noting Hermione and Ginny's watching gaze.

"Yes! I can tell Norbert all my secrets and no one else knows! But, now I can tell you as well!" she said, giving him a smile.

Harry smiled and felt another warm buzz as she put her head against his, taking his hand in her small one. "You can tell me anything." He hissed, looking up at Ginny. Her expression was impassive, but she was watching him as if knowing what he was saying.

"Hey! Hot chocolate for the grown-ups and cold chocolate for the squirts." Ron announced, carrying in a tray bearing four mugs and two toddler cups.

"Uncle Ronnie!" Nathan yelped, jumping off Ginny's lap.

Ron, seeing exactly what was about to happen, quickly put the tray down and braced himself for the toddler to throw himself into Ron's mid section.

And sure enough…

"Ooof! Oh Nathan, where are you getting all this muscle from? What's my sister feeding you?" Ron laughed as Nathan hugged his leg tightly.

Ginny laughed and took the steaming hot mug off Hermione. "Just good old English nosh." She said, blowing on the top of her mug.

Ron knelt down in front of Nathan, but still bore over him. "Joel's upstairs if you want to see him. I think he's missed two of his favorite cousins." He said, tickling Nathan softly.

Nathan broke into hysterical giggled and looked at his sister. "Eve, lets see Joel!" he screamed.

Eve leapt up and threw her hands up in the air with a cheer. "Yes! Mama, may we?" she said, looking at Ginny.

"Of course you can. But no running in the house, no matter what Joel tells you." Ginny smiled. "And make sure he doesn't use any magic."

"But, Joel makes me butterflies and fairies and…"

"Joel is grounded from magic, Eve." Ron said, standing up. "Can you keep him in check?"

Eve smiled a cocky smile. "Yes Uncle Ronnie, I can. Come on Nathan." Eve said.

Harry watched as she grabbed his hand and began to walk with him up the stairs. As she put her foot on the bottom step, she stopped. "Oh, Harry?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Can Norbert play with you for a while?"

Harry nodded and put Norbert around his neck. "I'll look after him, don't you worry." He said.

Eve broke into the largest smile she could produce, called her thanks and began jogging up the stairs with Nathan, both of them giggling the entire way.

Hermione let out a content sigh and looked at Ron. "Remember when Joel was that little?" she said in a dreamy voice.

Ron sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Hermione and kissed her forehead. "Just drink your chocolate before you get all emotional and start blubbering all over Ginny." He said, rubbing her shoulders.

Harry laughed and sat up, leaning on his hands with his legs drawn up as Norbert seemed to find a comfortable spot around his shoulders. His cool scales were like a soothing ice pack on Harry's muscles after such a long time flying. He wished he had gotten a snake sooner, for he could do things that Hedwig could not.

Harry blinked and looked up at the conversing adults in front of him on the sofa. "Where's Hedwig?" he asked.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stopped talking instantly and looked down at Harry. "What?" Ron asked.

"Hedwig! My owl? You may remember her." Harry said. How could he have forgotten about her?

"I've got her." Ginny said, not looking at all embarrassed. "Well, actually Eve's got her. I hope you don't mind but she'd been after an owl for ages and seen as I was all ready looking after Hedwig…"

"No, its fine." Harry said. He missed his faithful bird, but didn't mind her being with Eve at all.

"Do you want her back?" Ginny asked.

"No, no leave her be. I don't need an owl any time soon." He said, rubbing his knees. "And thanks, you know – for looking after her." He smiled.

Ginny winked at him. "No trouble at all."

"So, are we all up for Placebo next weekend?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Harry watched as Ron and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement, but couldn't help but feel – once again – out of the loop.

"Um, what's Placebo?" he asked.

Ron smiled, but it was not in mockery. "Local night club in town. We make an effort to go at least once a month. Gets us out of the house and away from the kids for a night." He explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. He understood how it must be for them. While they were parents, teachers, lawyers and professionals in many different occupations – they were still, only 24 years old.

"And you're coming." Hermione said, giving Harry a look.

Harry sat up a little straighter and was sure he heard Norbert wheeze out a laugh. "Me? Oh, um…"

"It's not a choice Harry, it's an order. You're coming, just like the rest of us." Ginny said sternly, but her smile gave her eyes.

Harry looked at Ron for help, but Ron simply laughed and shook his head. "Resistance is futile I'm afraid." He said, picking up the tray and taking it back into the kitchen.

"Look, if Ron and Draco can go and have a good time, then so can you. Trust me; this place is really good for people like you." Ginny said.

Harry frowned. "People like me?" he asked indignantly.

Hermione laughed. "People reluctant to dance. That's what she meant."

Harry smiled and nodded, feeling a little better.

THUMP. "Um, Aunt Ginny?"

Harry looked up at see Joel standing on the corner section of the stairs, leaning over the banister with a red tinge to his face.

"Yes sweetie, what?" Ginny asked.

"You'd er, better come talk to Nathan. He keeps asking me what an orgasm is." Joel said, looking very uncomfortable.

Hermione put a hand over her mouth again and erupted into giggles as Ginny rolled her eyes and let out a groan. She stood up and hit Harry over the back of the head as she passed.

"Hey!" Harry laughed as she followed Joel up the stairs.

"She hit you masster. If she wasssn't my lady'sss birth giver, I would bite her where she standsss." Norbert hissed suddenly.

Harry laughed. "No you wouldn't." He hissed back, giving the snake a look.

"Well, no I wouldn't. But still, what did the boy ssay? I am unable to ssspeak Human"

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, who was still laughing. "Nothing my friend. Nothing."

--------------------------

"You have nice hands."

Kate looked up from Harry's shin and blinked in surprise. "Sorry?" she chuckled, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

Harry shrugged. "Your hands and nice. Good for playing Quidditch. Did you ever play for your house?" he asked.

She gave him one final glance, before running her hands long his shins once more. "No, I did something much more sinister and dangerous to get these fingers in shape." She said. When Harry simply watched her, she smiled. "I used to knit." She said.

Harry snorted. "Knitting is sinister and dangerous?" he asked, shifting his position on the couch.

"Ok, have you met the old women who do knitting religiously? They are mad, insane and have purple hair." She laughed, running her wand along each of Harry's toes.

"Remind me somewhat of Mrs. Figg. Except she didn't have purple hair." He said, looking off into space.

They had the entire hose to themselves that afternoon. Ron, Hermione and Joel had gone out for a little family time alone and weren't due back until dinner. They had tried to get Harry to go with them, but Harry had insisted that he was perfectly capable of spending a few hours by himself, and that they needed to get out. Just the three of them.

Not that spending time with Kate was all together a bad thing. She was great conversation and kept Harry amused.

"What are your family doing for the holidays?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, my Mum and Dad were planning on going back to America for the holidays, but felt better against it because of Jasmine's exams. Jasmine's my little sister by the way. She's in her final year at Hogwarts." Kate added. "And then there's Petra, and who knows what _she'll_ be doing. Petra's the middle sister."

"Big family?" he asked.

Kate smiled and rolled the legs of Harry's jeans back down. "Not too big compared to the Weasleys. Lean over." She said.

Harry did as he was told and leant over forward, exposing his back to Kate as she stood over him.

"Do your parents go to America a lot? You said they were thinking of going back." He said, trying not to look at Kate's legs.

"They were both born there. They moved over here just before I was born, saying that they needed a change of scenery or something simple like that. They were right ticked off when us girls all picked up British accents instead of American ones." Kate laughed, running her hands along Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Kate's ministrations over his back felt very relaxing.

"So, what made you want to become a Nurse?" he asked. He held back the urge to groan as Kate stopped with a pat on his back, signaling she had finished.

She sat down on the sofa beside him and sighed. "I saw how much Madam Pomfrey nearly killed herself every time a student came into the Infirmary, but I also saw that flicker of passion and excitement every time someone left without tentacles on their face, or burns all over their body." She said with a smile. "I used to help her out sometimes. Just little things like bandaging and preparing Blood Replenishing potions – but I loved it. I loved the opportunity to help people. To make them feel better." She said.

Harry saw that flicker in her eye that he knew he possessed whenever he thought about Quidditch. That nothing else mattered as long as you were doing what you loved.

"Well, I think you're a good nurse." Harry said suddenly.

Kate looked at him and laughed. "How would _you_ know? All I've done is examined your muscles and asked you questions about your sleeping habits." She smiled.

"You've put up with me, just like Madam Pomfrey used to. You must be doing something right." He said.

Kate smiled and nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled. "So, let's get back to your dreams." she said, going serious once more.

Harry sighed impatiently. "I told you I haven't been having any!"

"Yes, and that concerns me. I mean, think about it. Who do you know that has absolutely no dreams at all for over a week?"

"People who take Dreamless Sleep potion." Harry said.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been taking that have you?"

"_No_ Nurse Williams."

Kate sighed, trying not to throttle him. "Harry, you need to be taking this more seriously. Neurological disorders can be distressing for you and…'

"I don't need another bloody lecture." Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.

Kate sat up a little straighter. "You listen to me Harry Potter, you'll be told about your health until it sinks into that thick scull of yours that you can not just wake up without any complications what-so-ever! We need to make sure that you're not just going to…'

"To what?" Harry demanded, his voice rising. "Go mental on everyone? You're staring to sound like Malfoy, calling me mentally unhinged."

"Well, I should think you'd be used to all that by now." Kate snapped. "Its no wonder people think you're dangerous sometimes with that temper of yours. Flying off the handle at people who are trying to help you does nothing for your cause."

"Ah, a lost cause am I?"

"No, so stop fucking acting like one!" Kate cried, getting to her feet. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop putting words in my mouth." She said, glaring down at him.

Harry opened his mouth to snap back, but closed it and shut his eyes. _Where did that come from? _He wondered. _One minute we were talking pleasantly, and the next…_

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry." He said. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." He added with a smile.

"What, behaving like a prat?" Kate asked tersely, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry smiled up at her. "Touché." He said. "Kate, please sit down." He said.

Kate stood there, watching him while she grinded her teeth in irritation. _He thinks he can just bat his eyelashes and make everything alright? _She thought angrily, looking down at his expectant face. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Just be professional_. She thought and sat back down next to him.

"I'm not used to be fussed over. Even after all that Molly did years ago, it still felt weird. Please don't take it personally." He said, looking at her.

Kate wanted to slap him for some reason, but looked at his face. This wasn't just a line to smooth over the fight. He was being completely honest.

_Still no excuse for snapping at me _she thought. But, instead said "Ok, sure."

Harry frowned. "You don't believe me, do you?" it wasn't a question.

"No, I don't."

Harry ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more than usual. "What can I say then?" he asked.

Kate resisted the urge to throw him a smug smile. _Yeah, let him squirm_. "Nothing. Just please talk to me a little nicer in future. I'm not a Death Eater you know." She said, brandishing her forearms as proof.

Harry chuckled. "No, you're not." He said.

He ran his fore fingers up her exposed arms for a moment, before taking his hands back quickly, as if just realizing what he was doing.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Well, you keep a check on those dreams and let me know what's been going on when I see you next week." She said, standing up.

Harry nodded and walked with her into the entrance all. "Just no dream journals, ok?" he said, shivering at the memory of Divination.

Kate laughed. "Ah, but dream journals allow other souls to use their inner eye. To give us a glimpse as to what occurs in the foggy layers of your mind." She said in a misty whisper Harry recognized.

He laughed. "Blimey, don't tell me you took Divination as well?" he smiled.

Kate shrugged. "Eh, felt like a laugh. And besides, Firenze was spunky." She giggled, looking off into space.

Harry smiled. "Typical." He said. "So, same time next week?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kate nodded. "Yes, don't be late." She said.

"I live here!"

"That's not the point." She said, pulling out her wand to disapparate. "And besides, I've always wanted to say that." She said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Not as long as the last few, but hopefully still good!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! Hopefully another long one, so stay tuned!

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry groaned, rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow, trying to drown out the annoying voice of the woman jumping on his bed, shaking his shoulders.

"Urgh, go 'way" he moaned, trying to kick her off.

Hermione frowned and lay her entire length down on top of him. "Harry Potter, get your ass out of this bed this instant! Its Christmas, and Santa has brought you presents!"

Harry smiled into his pillow. Hermione's petite physique hardly weighted anything. "Maybe later." He said.

Hermione sat up off him. "Get up, or I'm going to levitate you out of this bed, strip you naked, cover you with tar and feathers and chain you up outside with a sign saying 'Merry Christmas from the chickens of Santa clause." She said.

Harry sniggered into his pillow. "You wouldn't do that." He said.

"No, I wouldn't." Hermione admitted. She leant close to his ear and smirked. "But Ron would." She whispered.

Harry paused for a moment.

"All right, I'm up!"

-------------------

Harry was quite sure he had never received this many presents for anything in his entire life! And what made it more curious when he came downstairs with Hermione, was that a good quarter of them were from people he didn't even know.

"That's your pile. Someone's a popular chicken, isn't he?" Joel said, receiving a wink from Hermione.

Harry laughed as he looked into the living room. Joel was sitting at the base of the tree while Ron was near the fireplace, toasting marshmallows. The presents at the base of the tree were all neatly wrapped and finished with bows of many styles.

Over by the window however, was a small mountain of presents, all apparently for Harry.

"Don't feel offended that they aren't under the tree." Ron said, noting the look on Harry's face. "They were, until all the owls came last night and we couldn't fit them all under there. Trust me, it was a wrench to move them." He said.

Harry smiled, feeling a little better. "Thanks." He crossed over to his pile and bent down, wondering where to begin.

"Do we know who Agatha Marchbanks is?" Ron asked, coming over to sit with Harry and reading a name tag. "Probably another of your fan girls. Wonder if she sent a photo…" Ron said with a smile, ignoring Hermione's scowl.

"Oh Mum! No _way_!"

Harry looked over to see Joel holding up a new wand polishing kit as if it was gold. His eyes were wide and looked ready to implode from holding in his excitement.

"You like it?" Hermione said, sitting down with him.

Joel smiled and her. "Are you in_sane_ woman? This is amazing!"

"Well, your father and I both put in for that. So you can thank him as well. Goodness knows you needed one with the amount you use your wand." She said, pulling out a present from under the tree.

Harry watched the pair for a moment as they unwrapped gifts, before turning back to his own. "I don't know where to start!" he said, looking at the mound.

"Read the tags and if there's any from anyone you don't like, then don't open it." Ron said with a shrug, examining the new briefcase he had gotten from Bill.

Harry frowned back at his pile, shrugged and picked out the closest. "From your mum. Well, that's pretty safe." He said, reading the tag.

"Oh, don't be too sure. Remember second year?" Ron muttered, giving Harry a look.

Harry snorted. "Point taken. Open with care." He sang, ripping the paper away. Inside was a large picture frame with a photo inside. Harry smiled, remembering when the photo was taken.

It was of himself, Ron and Hermione when they were at their last stay at the Burrow, the day before their seventh year started. Molly had taken it of them as they stood out the back near the hedge, Hermione in the middle with her arms linked with Ron and Harry on either side.

Putting it up on the small coffee table beside him, he started on his next present.

"Blimey!" He cried. "Seamus and Lavender?" he asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron smiled. "Married for two years now." He said.

Harry let out a laugh and looked at another card. "Parvati and Paul?"

"Paul's a muggle she met while on an exchange program in Canada. She's living over there with him now." Hermione explained, eating a box of chocolates.

"Hannah and Ernie Macmillan? Married I suppose." Harry said. "Hmm, don't know that one…or this one…or that one…fucking – er, I mean – wow!" Harry corrected himself as Joel gave him a snigger. "Neville and _Luna_?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's controversial." Ron said with a laugh, exchanging an amused look with Hermione. "Married, divorced and now they're back together. I can't keep up with the pair of them. Like one of them bloody soap opera's it is." He laughed.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I don't think I'll ever catch up." He said.

"Sure you will." Joel said encouragingly. "Even Nan keeps up, and she's – OW! Bugger _off_ you stupid cat!" Joel suddenly cried as Crookshanks jumped onto his leg, digging in his claws through the pants of Joel's pajamas.

"Joel! Don't talk like that to Crookshanks!" Hermione snapped.

"Nearly ripped my leg of he did, and you'll still defend him!" Joel said, rubbing his leg. "Crikey, at least Pig is too busy fluttering around like a schizophrenic to cause bodily harm." He moaned.

"Hmm," Ron sniffed. "That's what you reckon."

A good half an hour later, Harry was almost done with opening his presents. Many of them were simply cards from people he had never heard off, sending their congratulations on his recovery and hoping he felt better soon. Others were from people Harry remembered from Hogwarts, and he was even surprised to find one from Draco Malfoy.

But, it was also from Ginny, so it wasn't anything too special.

"One last envelope." Harry announced, leaning against the new inflatable armchair he had been sent from the Twins. A chair that gave you massages everywhere… and they meant everywhere.

Ron had banned Joel from sitting anywhere near it.

"You've cleaned up pretty well." Joel said, munching on his Bertie Botts he received from a friend from school.

Harry smiled and flicked the envelope open, pulling out a letter from inside. As he scanned over it, he was sure that his glasses were playing tricks on him. His eyes widened as he finished it, he looked up into space for a moment, and then proceeded to read it another time.

Hermione frowned, noticing this. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

Harry finished his second reading and looked up at the three of them, feeling more than stunned. "I…er, um…this is…" he stuttered.

"Oh just give it here!" Ron cried impatiently, snatching the parchment out of Harry's hands.

He read over it, looked at Harry, and then back down at the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Firstly, allow me to pass on my sincerest congratulations on your speedy recovery. I, like so many others, have been hanging on the edge of their seat for a great deal many years, hoping that you would come back to as all! _

_Anyway, to get to the point, I am head of advertisement for our wonderful company of Twigs and Handles Inc, and I had an epiphany late the other night. No doubt you have heard about our newest model, the Halies 1000 and how it is the newest in broom advances into the future. I am aware that you are in possession on a Firebolt (a wonderful broom to be sure!), but am also aware that no wizard such as yourself should be kept back when he has such a passion for flying. _

_This is where you come in. I was hoping to go into a small partnership with you to help endorse our new Halies 1000. In full payment if this deal, we would gladly – free of charge – give you one of our new limited models of the Halies 1000 to use however you see fit. _

_I hope to hear from you soon with your answer Mr. Potter, and hope to do business with you! _

_Happy Holidays!_

_Kevin Heizernom, _

_Head of Advertising. _

Ron let out a snort and looked at Harry. "Jesus." He muttered.

"For Merlin's sake, what the hell does it say?" Hermione suddenly demanded. She snatched the letter off Ron and let Joel read it over her shoulder as she did.

"I envy how you get all this free stuff." Ron said, frowning at Harry.

Harry forced a weak smile as Joel let out a laugh.

"Holy Hell! Er, I mean, wow." He corrected quickly, receiving a stern look from Ron. "A Halies 1000 for _free_? And all you have to do is agree to let them say you have one?"

"Yeah." Harry said, scratching his morning stubble.

Ron frowned at him. "You don't sound too excited. Haven't you been wanting this ever since Hermione let slip it existed? Weren't you telling me just the other day that…"

"I _know_!" Harry said, giving Ron a look. "I know I was practically salivating over the damn thing and getting my hands on one, but…" he trailed off, looking at the letter in Hermione's hands.

She sighed, apparently understanding. "But not like this." She finished knowingly for him.

Ron frowned at both Hermione and Harry. "What do you mean not like this?"

"Oh Ron _really_!" Hermione huffed. "This is using Harry's fame to make their sales grow. If people see that Harry uses it, it will increase their popularity through the roof! They don't want to just give it to him just because they feel generous – they want it so they can get rich off Harry's name." she said.

"Using your fame?" Joel asked, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Basically. And I don't really like doing that, even if it is for the best broom ever." He said, petting Crookshanks as he came over and sat on Harry's leg.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment with a blank expression, before hitting hit across the back of the head.

Harry caught his glasses as they went flying off his nose from the impact, slid them back on and looked at Ron. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his head.

"You dolt! Stop being such a girl. You are a celebrity, and it's a fact. Chances are if they ever found out what brand knickers you wear everyone would be out getting them. People are going to be sheep and do what you do anyway, and in this circumstance you actually get something for it. Something really good may I add!" he said.

"Are you condoning this?" Hermione suddenly demanded, folding her arms over her chest and giving Ron a look.

Ron however, didn't seem deterred. "Yes, actually I am. When has Harry ever done anything for himself like this? It's only this one time ever." He said. He looked at Harry. "Look, no-ones going to make you do anything. Just, think about it. Seriously. You deserve a bit of an indulgence just this once." He said. "_Doesn't_ he sweetheart?" Ron said, turning back to Hermione.

Hermione opened her closed her mouth several times, before letting out a sigh of defeat and standing up. "I'm going to make breakfast. You adolescents may come and eat when you feel the need." She said.

And with that, she lifted her chin, flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off down the hall towards the kitchen.

Joel sniggered as soon as she was out of earshot and slipped on his new green beanie he had received from Ginny. "Well Gents, how about a snowball fight with the Rogersons down the road? Those kids have been asking for it all winter."

-----------

Harry was secretly quite glad that most of the extended family of Weasley's was not visiting today. Although he loved seeing them, Harry was still glad just to have a day to himself with this family of Weasleys, sitting around the large dining table with him, enjoying the feast Hermione had cooked with partial assistance from Ron.

"The only day of the year I actually get in there." Ron said, tugging on a bonbon with Harry.

Harry tugged harder. "Seems a bit old fashioned though doesn't it? Letting the woman spend all her time in there?" he said with the effort of pulling the bonbon.

"It's not that!" Ron said. "She won't let me in there!"

BANG!

"Bugger, cowboy hat again. Here mate, you can have that." Ron said, giving the hat to Joel next to Harry.

"Well, this is a wonderful spread Hermione. Us lower life forms, both in intelligence and beauty, are not worthy of such a feat." Harry said, cutting up his lamb.

And indeed it was. Harry knew that Hermione ad to have gotten tips on how to cook so elaborately, for there was no way Hermione could have done it all without the help of house elves and still look as energetic as she did now.

Sitting on the table before them now was baked potato and pumpkin, Lamb and turkey, gravy, pudding for after – a feast to rival that of Hogwarts. Harry had not felt this full in a good long while, and he was only half way through.

Hermione laughed from down the other end of the table. "Flattery will get you no-where Mr. Potter." She said. "But, its nothing compared to spending the day with my boys." She said, giving each of them a fond smile.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Oh dear, here she goes again." He muttered into his wineglass. "It's the same every year. Dad makes food, Mum cries in it…you haven't missed much by not being here." He said to Harry.

Ron threw a carrot at Joel across from him. "Shut up juvenile and drink your apple cider."

"Don't throw things at me!" Joel laughed, throwing a potato at Ron's head.

"Both of you, behave! No food fights on a Saturday." Hermione snapped, giving them a stern look. "You know they only happen on Thursday nights." She muttered, giving them a smirk.

They ate in silence for a little while longer, before Joel tapped Harry on the arm.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to see Eve today?" he asked.

Harry heard the clink of someone putting their cutlery down on a plate and someone shifting in their chair as he looked at Joel's face, but otherwise there was a silence following this question. The younger boy looked somewhat nervous about what Harry was going to say.

"Er, I don't know. Probably not." Harry said, putting his knife down.

"Why not?" Joel pressed.

"Joel, stop." Ron hissed, giving his son a look.

"No, its ok." Harry said, looking at Ron. He looked back at Joel and shrugged. "Christmas is a time for family, and Evelyn is with hers. I don't want to intrude on that." He said.

"But you're her Dad." Joel said.

Harry heard Hermione suck in a breath through her teeth, but otherwise there was silence. "Yes." He said, looking down at his plate. "Yes, I am."

-------------

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the photo Ginny had sent him for Christmas. It was of Evelyn when she was about 18 months, taking her first steps with a large smile on her face, her green eyes lighting up with excitement as she took a few tentative steps towards outstretched hands that looked to be Charlie's, as they were very claused and blistered.

"Um, Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled as he spotted Joel in his doorway, a long wrapped cylinder in his hands.

"Joel. Come in." Harry said, sending his photo over to his dresser with a wave of his wand.

Joel took a few tentative steps into the room, his hands behind his back. "I er, wanted to apologize for interrogating you at dinner. You know, it isn't my place to pry into your personal life and…'

"Joel, its fine." Harry laughed, holding his hands up. "Honestly, I don't mind."

Joel smiled, obviously relieved. "Good." He said.

Harry smirked. "Your mum made you come up here and apologize?"

"How'd you know?"

"Years of precedent. What's that you've got?" Harry asked, pointing to Joel's hidden object.

Joel brought it into view and smiled. "Your Christmas present. From me. Sorry it wasn't with all the others, but I just wanted to…well, here." He said, handing it to Harry with a rather shaky hand.

Harry smiled and took it with gratefulness. "Thanks mate." He said.

He unwrapped the paper, pulled the bow of string undone and rolled out a poster. A poster with a black background and one single word on it.

"Oh wow." Harry said, holding it up.

"I couldn't find one the same as mine, but its pretty close. I thought it was pretty cool and, well…you don't have to keep it if you don't want." Joel muttered, playing with the band around his wrist.

Harry smiled and stared at the word.

_Eternity _

If anything, it seemed to hit him even more than the other one.

"This is brilliant Joel." He said, rolling it up once more. He put it on his bed and drew Joel in a hug. "Thanks mate." He said.

Joel smiled and hugged him back. "You're very welcome. I hope you like it." He said.

Harry let go of his Godson and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look er, I've got something else for you. I'm sorry it isn't wrapped or anything, but it was kind of a spare of the moment thing." He said.

Joel laughed. "You didn't have to do that." He said. "This was cool enough." He said, fiddling with his dragon-hide band around his wrist. It had his initials branded into the leather and felt cool against his hot skin.

Harry shrugged and crossed over to his wardrobe.

Joel watched as he reached in, hesitated, and the pulled out an object Joel had not been expecting at all. As Harry walked back over to him and held it out for him, he was quite sure this was some kind of joke.

"But, Harry – this is your _Firebolt_!" Joel said, looking down at the broom in wonder.

Harry held the handle in two hands horizontally and smiled down at it. "No, it _was_. I'm giving it to you." He said, holding it up a little. "Just think of it as seven years worth of presents you never got." He said.

_Holy hell, I sound just like Sirius_! He thought as Joel took the broom off him as if it would break.

Joel let out a breath of wonder. "But, Harry…"

"You're Gryffindor's star Chaser this term I hear." Harry said. "You know, my dad played that position, and I want his record knocked off the map by my Godson with his world-class broom." He said.

Joel was sure Harry had gone raving mad. "Harry, are you _sure_?" he asked.

Harry smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "From another Godfather to another Godson. It's the order of things." He said. "Besides, I'm going to be getting a new broom soon anyway." He said with a smile.

Joel smirked. "Going to extort yourself then eh?"

Harry chuckled. "Something like that." He said.

Joel stared at wonder at his Godfather for a moment, before shaking himself. "Well, it's late. I guess I'll let you get some sleep." He said, backing towards the door.

"Yeah, thanks. Merry Christmas Joel." Harry said.

Joel nodded. "Merry Christmas Harry."

He lingered in the doorway out of sight for a moment and watched as Harry unfolded the poster and stuck it up on the roof above his bed with a quick few jabs of his wand. Harry smiled and lay down on the bed, his hands folded behind his bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

Joel smiled and left the older man in piece, heading for the kitchen for some food.

---------------------

Hermione sat in silence in the semi-dark kitchen, a cup of cocoa in her hands as she stared into the dark, lost in thought. The warmth of the porcelain in her hands was soothing and made her feel a little drowsy. She wasn't ready for bed yet, and had let Ron go up by himself.

Hermione jumped as the light was flicked on and Joel entered the room, a deliriously happy look in his face as he headed for the refrigerator.

"Good evening." She said smoothly.

As she expected, Joel jumped in shock and looked at her with wide eyes. "Bloody hell, you scared me." He said, putting a hand to his chest.

Hermione smiled. "Don't swear. And serves you right for walking around this time of night." She said.

Joel rolled his eyes and opened the fridge door. "Yes, I'm sure. Any of that lamb left?" he asked.

"There should be some near the yogurt on the top shelf." She said. She looked down at her mug once more and then back up at Joel as he pulled out his desired contents and began making a sandwich, and it was only then did she realize that he was holding something in his right hand.

"Um, Joel?"

"_Yes_ mother?"

"Why do you have Harry's Firebolt?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joel looked down at it and smiled once more. "You mean _my_ Firebolt." He said, giving Hermione a look. "My Christmas present."

"Harry _gave_ that to you?" she asked, feeling more than a little stunned. "Jeepers." She muttered, looking back into her mug.

Joel, abandoning his decision to make a sandwich, sat down opposite Hermione at the bench and laid the broomstick over his lap. "Makes my present seem very insignificant. All I got him was a lousy poster." He pouted, feeling put out.

"I'm sure he didn't think that way." Hermione said. "Harry may be the most famous wizard in the entire world with everything he could want at his disposal, but I'm betting that poster you gave him meant more than his Firebolt." She said.

Joel smiled. "You're just messing with me."

"No, I'm being completely serious! Harry would not have given that broom to you if he didn't want to. It would have been a wrench handing it on." Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink.

Joel considered this information for a moment. "But, why me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled. "You mean, why didn't he give it to Evelyn instead?" she asked.

Joel nodded and Hermione snorted. "Sirius gave that broom to Harry when Harry was your age."

"Sirius Black?" Joel asked, leaning forward in keen interest. This was going to be one of those cool stories about his mother, father and Harry – he could tell.

"Yes, Sirius Black. Rest his soul." Hermione said, pausing for a moment. "Anyway, that had a large impact on Harry I think. That this man, his fathers best friend and closet parent figure he had, had given him one of the things he loved the most. He didn't ask for it, but Sirius gave it to him because he loved him. Harry probably saw a lot of the same situation with you, and wanted to keep the cycle going. You mean a lot to Harry, Joel. I don't think you realize just how much." She said.

Joel nodded, feeling a little tipsy at this information.

Hermione smiled. "And besides – Eve's six. Can you imagine a Firebolt in the hands of a six year old?" she asked.

Joel laughed. "No, I guess not." He said, looking down at the broom again. "Do you think he's all right?" Joel asked after a pause.

Hermione considered her son for a moment, before putting her mug down. She knew what he was talking about. "No, I don't." she said.

"But, he says that…"

"What Harry says and what is really going on are two completely different things when it comes to himself. No, I don't think he's all right at all. But, your Dad and I know better than to go pressing him about it." She said.

Joel frowned. "Couldn't leaving him to mull in everything be a really bad idea?" he asked.

"No one can hurry him to take everything in. This period we're in right now is the lull before the storm. He's going to crack – maybe soon, maybe later. All we can do is be there when it finally does happen." She said.

Joel let his shoulders slump a little. "Is Harry powerful?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione smiled and laughed a little. "_Hell_ yes." She breathed, looking off into space.

Joel smirked. "I wanna duel him someday." He said.

Hermione laughed. "I daresay you may someday, if he feels up to it." She said. She took Joel's hand across the bench and gave his knuckles a kiss. "Go to bed. And I don't want to see you sleeping with that broom either when I walk past." She said.

Joel rolled his eyes and stood up. "I did that _once_! Cant you ever let it go?" he laughed. He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Night." He said.

"Night baby." Hermione said, watching as he left with the Firebolt still clutched protectively in his hands.

------------------------------------------

Hermione pushed open the door to her bedroom and kicked it close behind her, enveloping the room in darkness once more. She pulled her hair out of her bun with a swift tug of her hair tie and fell onto her side of the bed beside Ron.

But as she rolled over and put her arm around him, she noticed that he was in fact not asleep.

Hermione lifted her head and looked up at him. "You're still awake?" she asked.

Ron sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep just yet." He said. His voice was a little croaky.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed his eyes shining. "Have you – have you been crying?" she whispered, sitting up a little.

Ron looked away and wiped the streaks of tears away from his face.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, stroking his face.

Ron's claw clenched as his chin trembled again, trying desperately not to break down once more. He looked at her and smiled, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I'm just so happy he's with us this time." He said, letting out a laugh as more tears fell.

Hermione clicked her tongue and smiled as she drew him into a hug, feeling a little wetness on her shoulder as he cried. "I know." She said, stroking his back. "I know."

Ron sniffed, pulled back and kissed Hermione. "I'm such a girl, crying over my best friend being back." He laughed, wiping his eyes. "Gred and Forge would have a field day if they found out."

Hermione giggled. "I like this sensitive side of you. Its like you loosing Scabbers all over again…except this time it wasn't my fault." She laughed, running her hands through his hair.

Ron smirked, took her other hand and ran it up his chest. "You like _this_ side of me?" he muttered, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Hermione smiled and looked down at him. "Mmm, Ron – "

"Unless you're really ready to give yourself to me right now, moaning my name like that is not a smart thing to do." Ron said, kissing her lightly on the nose.

Hermione took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "It _is_ wonderful to have him here, isn't it?" she asked.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Best Christmas present ever." He said. "I never really believed in all those supposed miracles that muggles put all their hope in until Harry came along." He said. "I'm glad he could restore my faith in them once more."

"Have you told him what you want to tell him yet?" she asked.

"I will. Don't rush me." Ron said, his ears turning pink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You've had seven years to prepare yourself! I think you should be at least a _little_ bit ready." She laughed.

Ron smiled, lay back down and pulled Hermione down with him. "Night Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione rested against his chest and closed her eyes, feeling better than she had in a good few years. "Night Ron."

* * *

A/N – I know you have all wanted some Harry/Draco action, and I shall deliver! Next chapter, I promise!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Hang on to your helmets!

* * *

Harry looked down a the piece of paper in his hands with the address Ron had given him that morning, and then back up at the house in front of him as he stood out on the road, the sun bearing down on his through his leather jacket and warming him up, although he was not cold from the snow.

"Wow." He muttered to himself, looking up for the first time at Ginny's house.

It was massive, a good two stories on a few acres of land. The house was slightly intimidating, but not at all off putting. Indeed, it seemed rather welcoming to visitors from the outside. On the roof were open panel of glass that Harry guessed were used for star gazing. There were posts for owls to land on the front porch and toy broomsticks on the front lawn.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry made his way up the path, through the front gate and up the stairs of the porch to the front door. He raised his hand, hesitated, and then gave it two sharp raps.

There was a moment's silence, before the sound of hard footfalls increased and the door was yanked inwards by a small girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Harry!" Evelyn cried, looking up at Harry through her glasses.

Harry smiled down at her. "Hey Eve, Merry Christmas." He said, handing her a present.

Eve's mouth opened in shock and she gasped. "For me? Oh Harry, what is it?" she asked.

"Open it and you'll find out." Harry laughed.

Eve grabbed Harry's arm, dragged him over the threshold into the house and immediately ripped into her present.

Harry smiled, closed the door behind him and watched as Eve threw the paper onto the floor and looked at her present in wonder.

"Harry, a new dolly!" she squealed, looking in the box at the doll inside. It had a bright, smiling face and Evelyn looked beside herself with happiness.

Harry bent down to her level and took the box off her. "It's a Cabbage-Patch Kid. See, you can adopt them and look after them. This one's called Jenny." Harry said, pointing to the name tag on the box next to the doll. "She has pretty green eyes, just like yours."

"And red hair, just like Mama!" Eve said, pointing.

Harry blinked and looked back at the doll. "And looks like a doll version of my mum." He muttered to himself, frowning in curiosity. Indeed, he hadn't even noticed these features before when he had bought it on the way over.

"I got another dolly from Santa, but it's not as pretty as this one. Draco says it a model and isn't for being played with." Eve said with a frown.

Harry sniffed and stood up. "What's the point of that?" he said. "Is your mum home?" he asked, looking around the entrance hall.

Eve shook her head, still peering in at the doll in her arms. "No, she's at the Ministry seeing somebody about something. Come in, we have cookies!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him through to the living room.

Harry laughed as she shoved him down onto the footstool near their large Christmas tree and leant against his knees. "I can't open this." She said, jabbing her fingers at it.

Harry took it off her and examined it, before squeezing his finger under the tab of the box. He paused and looked down at Eve. Her nose was just about pressed against his hand as she watched and waited for him to open it, apparently itching to hold her new doll.

He flicked it open and in the same instant, Nathan ran hurriedly into the room, blue tinsel wrapped around his head like a ninja band and dressed in a small pair of overalls.

"Nathan, look what Harry gave me!" Evelyn said, standing back and letting Nathan come over and stand near her.

Harry opened the box a little and gave it back to Evelyn, letting her do the rest. "I got something for you too Nathan." He said, reaching into his pocket. He snorted as Nathan's brown yes widened and he peered at Harry's pocket as Harry pulled out a small parcel.

He pulled his wand out, gave it a tap and it enlarged from its shrunken size back into its original size, about the same size of a basketball. "Here you are mate." He said, handing it over to Nathan.

Nathan smiled and took it off Harry. He sat down on the floor and began tearing the paper off with his little fingers. While he did this, Harry took a quick look around.

The living room very much resembled that of what Harry remembered of the Burrow before its renovations. It was full of furniture such a large, comfortable looking sofas, arm chairs near the fireplace, toys that had been present no doubt three days pervious opened on Christmas morning and other such furnishing.

Harry wondered exactly just how rich Ginny had become in the time he had been asleep, and whether any of it was the Malfoy fortune.

"Look Eve, a Dragon!" Nathan cried, holding up his purple, cartoon style plush dragon Harry had given him for Christmas.

"Wow! What's his name?" Eve asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't have one yet. What do you want to name him Nathan?" Harry said, looking down at the toddler at his feet.

Nathan looked at the face of his dragon for a moment, his face contorted in thought, before smiling. "Orgasm!" he cried.

Harry spluttered and laughed nervously. "Er Nathan, I don't think you can call your dragon that." He chuckled, trying not to upset the boy.

Nathan frowned. "Oh, bugger." He said.

"Nathan, no swearing! Mama said!" Eve said, coming over to sit with her brother. "How about Toaster?" she suggested.

Nathan smiled and handed the dragon over to Eve. "Toaster his name is!" he announced.

Harry watched as Nathan took Harry's hands, unfolded them and began climbing up on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and helped Nathan up onto his legs so he could stand up.

Nathan smiled down at Harry, a disturbing shadow of his father once more. "Look, I'm taller than you." He said, jumping a little on Harry's lap.

Harry grunted and laughed. "Yes, you are."

Standing in the hallway leading from the kitchen out of sight with a scowl on his long face, Draco watched as both Nathan smiled down at Harry and giggled as Harry tickled his side.

_What is _he_ doing here?_ Draco wondered, feeling irritation surge up within him. _He's holding my son. My son! Get your slimy Gryffindor hands off my son._ He thought, glaring daggers at Harry from his hiding spot.

Having enough of watching this sickening display, Draco strode out from his spot into the living room, picking up the discarded wrapping paper from the entrance hall on his way through.

"Evelyn, what's this doing on the floor where anyone can trip over it?" Draco asked, holding up the paper as he entered the room.

Eve, Harry and Nathan all looked up as Draco make his presence known.

"Draco! Look what Harry gave me!" Eve said, rushing over to brandish her new doll at Draco.

Draco smiled down at her as Nathan stumbled over after sliding off Harry's lap, his dragon clutched in his arms

"Look Daddy, his name is Toaster!" he said, holding up the purple dragon for Draco to take.

Harry felt something weird as he listed to the word "Daddy" come out of Nathan's mouth. Yes, he knew that Draco was Nathan's father. But this was a different context. It just made it all that more real of a sudden, to see the two together in this house and to know that they were related.

"I hoped you thanked Harry." Draco said, giving Harry a quick glance.

Nathan spun around. "Thank you Mr. Harry for my Toaster!" he said, giving Harry a grin.

Harry smiled. "You're most welcome." He said, ignoring the cold vibes he was getting from the other adult in the room.

"Come on Nathan, let's play damsel in distress! Toaster can keep Jenny locked in a tower and the knight has to rescue her with his wand!" Eve said, grabbing Nathan's hand and running out of the room with him.

Harry and Draco were left alone in a very uncomfortable silence. Draco put his hands on his hips as Harry stood up and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. While Harry's eyes shifted from Draco to other points of the room every few seconds, Draco kept his grey eyes locked on Harry.

"Ginny isn't here." He said finally.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. Eve said." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Draco watched Harry fidget. In all his time of knowing him, he had never known Harry to recoil from Draco and fidget. It took him a moment to remind himself that they really were the same age. Harry still acted like the awkward teenager he used to be, while Draco was more confident in himself as an adult. He knew who he was, and Draco had to remind again himself that it probably took a lot of balls for Harry to show up at his house, especially after everything.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well er, I'll just go then." He said, heading towards the door.

Draco watched as he walked past him and headed for the door, before rolling his eyes. "Potter, wait." Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Harry stopped short of opening the door and turned back to look at Draco.

"You don't have to leave. I'm sure Eve would kill me if I just let you walk out." Draco said rather reluctantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You _want_ me here?" he asked, feeling a little dazed.

Draco smirked. "I didn't say that." He said. He sighed, ran a hand through his platinum hair and began walking off. "Come on, I'll get you a stiff drink." He said.

Harry blinked, hesitated, but seconds later found himself following the path Draco had taken down the hall, bringing him into the rather large kitchen.

"Sit down. What do you want? Firewhiskey? Scotch?" Draco asked.

Harry sat down at the small breakfast table and looked up at Draco. "Isn't it a bit early for alcohol?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, muttered something about 'Prudish Gryffindors' and passed Harry a juice box that kids were obsessed with from the fridge. "Something more to your liking." He said, preparing himself a whiskey.

Harry scowled. "You're bloody hilarious. Anyone ever told you that?" he sneered.

Draco smirked and sat himself down opposite Harry. "Yes, quite a few people actually." He said.

Harry fiddled with the juice box in his hands for a moment, mulling depressively in the uncomfortable silence once more as he stared pensively at his hands. "You don't mind me giving Nathan a present do you?" he asked.

Draco stared directly at Harry and waited a moment, trying to build a dramatic effect. "No, I suppose not. Just know that if he grows up to be as obsessed as Charlie is with Dragons as a result of you feeding his interests in the damn things, I'm sending you the therapy bill." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry nodded, taking that as a no. "So,' he said, looking around. "Did you have a good Christmas day?" he asked.

Draco sniffed in amusement. "Potter, you didn't come here to pass around small talk with me." He said. "Look at the precarious situation we have found ourselves in after everything that has happened between us. Surely you have a lot of things you would like to say to me." He said.

Harry smiled bitterly. "I wont deny that." He said.

"Why don't you say it then?" Draco challenged.

"Because there are preschoolers present just upstairs, and I don't want them hearing foul language coming out of my mouth." Harry said quietly, leaning over the table a little to give Draco a look.

Draco merely smiled, leant back in his chair and rotated his glass in his right hand. "My, we _are_ a stubborn pigeon aren't we?" he said smoothly, quirking an eyebrow. "Come on, hit me with your best shot." He said.

Harry balled his hands into fists under the table. "Don't tempt me Malfoy."

"Yes, but you see I know precisely what buttons to push with you in order to make you crack. I always have. You're as easy to read a children's book and just as intellectually stimulating."

Harry exhaled slowly through his nose, keeping his gaze on Malfoy's smirk all the while feeling like he wanted to do some cursing with his wand which lay centimeter away from his hand in his pocket.

Draco simply watched Harry with a casual expression, as if bored with the entire situation. "Well? Are you going to throw insults at me, or am I going to have to prod at you some more?"

"You must get some sick satisfaction off all this." Harry hissed. "Watching me squirm while Eve lives a perfectly normal life under your roof. _Your_ roof."

Draco shrugged. "Are you sure Eve's the problem here?"

"No, its you. You and your stupid smirk and your stupid hair and your stupid wanting of everything I've ever had." Harry snapped quietly.

That wiped the smirk of Draco's face. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked coolly.

Harry smirked, feeling a surge of satisfaction. "Since day one it's been this thing where you have to try and to everything I do. Becoming seeker on the Slytherin team and dueling club in second year, my Firebolt in Third year, Quidditch Captain in seventh year and now Ginny?" he said.

"You think this is all about _you_?" Draco laughed, although he didn't sound as cocky as he had before.

"I _know_ it is! You've been like this ever since we were eleven and it pisses me off." He whispered harshly.

Draco shrugged, downed his drink in one mouthful, got up and placed the glass in the sink. "Maybe you're not pissed off because I followed in your footsteps, but more because of the fact that you know you lost it all in the end to me anyway." He said with a smirk.

That was it. Harry leapt up from his seat, grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the cupboard.

"Let _go_ of me Potter!" Draco demanded angrily, grabbing Harry's wrists and trying to twist them off him. _How is he so strong?_ Draco thought quickly.

"You think this is funny?" Harry snarled.

Draco growled and shoved Harry off him with a hard thump to the chest. Harry stumbled a little, but Draco had grabbed his arms and held him tightly in place.

"Don't think you can come into my house and abuse me."

"And don't think you can keep me away from your family when a quarter of it is rightly mine." Harry retorted.

"What on earth are you two _doing_?" Demanded a female voice.

Draco and Harry looked to see Ginny standing in the kitchen doorway, her hands on her hips and an astonished look on her face.

Draco looked back at Harry, gave him a quick glare and let him go. "We were talking." He said flatly, walking over to Ginny.

"What, with your fists?" she asked sharply, looking at Harry. "Don't tell me you've been having a testosterone-spitting match again? Honestly, you both need to grow up." She said, giving them both a look.

"It's not me you need to be saying that to." Harry muttered, straitening his shirt from where Draco had wrinkled it.

Ginny frowned and ignored Draco's attempts to kiss her hello. "I'm it saying to both of you! _Nathan_ has more maturity than you two most of the time. Now, if you two insist on trying to talk to each other, by all means continue. But give me a minute so I can bloody supervise." She said.

Draco watched as she left the room. He gave Harry a glare over his shoulder before following her, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

"Ginny, wait." He said just as she was on the third step up the stairs.

Ginny sighed, stopped and closed her eyes, her hand still on the handrail. "What is it Draco?" she asked, looking down at him.

He stood on the step below her. "Look, he just showed up."

"I told him he could some over any time he wanted. _Any_ time. He wanted to see Eve I expect." She said. She turned to face him completely and put her hands on his shoulders. "Cant you two at least try?" she pleaded.

"I am." Draco said defensively.

"Didn't look like it when I walked in."

"He started it! He grabbed me first!"

"Harry would not grab you if you haven't provoked him in the first place. I know what you say to him. I know how you push his buttons." Ginny said, giving him a look. "You enjoy taunting him too much."

Draco smirked and ran his hands up the outer of Ginny's thighs to her hips. "Old habits die hard." He whispered, leaning up and kissing her.

Ginny sighed and kissed him back, putting her hand at the back of his neck to draw him closer. She loved the slow, sensual way Draco kissed. Like he had nothing better do in the entire world than kiss her like she was royalty.

BANG.

Ginny and Draco broke apart and looked around. "What was that? Eve? Nathan?" Ginny called as Draco ran back down the stairs.

"Nope, not them." Draco called, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Ginny frowned. "What? How do you know?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Back door's wide open – and Potter's gone." He said.

Ginny shut her eyes, put a hand over her eyes and groaned. "Shit." She muttered.

-------------------------

Harry hit the punching bag in front of him once, twice, thrice…never stopping to notice his hands were red raw. The bag was Malfoy, and Harry was inflicting eight years worth of fury on him through his fists.

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement, but Harry took hardly any notice. He thrashed into the bag, his face set in a frown of determination as he swung at it repeatedly.

"Harry?"

Harry knew who it was. "I don't want to talk to you right now Ginny." He said flatly, swinging at the bag once again.

Ginny hesitated in the middle of the staircase as she looked at his face. He was mad. He was furious.

But, she frowned and walked down the remaining distance. "Well I don't see what you're so mad about really. If anything, _I _should be the one upset." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry stopped and looked at her, astonished. "You?" he asked.

"Yes, me! I'm the one that comes home and finds you and Draco at logger heads, ready to belt the begeezers out of each other. And you would have if I hadn't stopped you. You're both being incredibly selfish." She said.

"Selfish!" Harry laughed, his tone very bitter. "Well excuse me for getting a bit fucking upset!" he yelled, kicking the bag once more.

"What _are_ you upset about?" she asked. "Is this about Draco taunting you, or about me or…"

"This is about that ferret kissing my girlfriend!" Harry cried, punching the bag once more.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Harry!" Ginny retorted.

"Yeah, I didn't get much say in that did I?" he snapped, turning to look at her. "I wake up from one of the worst experiences of my life to find the one girl I ever loved shagging my worst enemy."

The second Harry said the words, he immediately regretted it. He saw how much his words stung Ginny by the look in her face. By the way she flinched.

Ginny clenched her jaw, determined not to cry in front of him. Instead, she crossed the room straight over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Harry's breathing increased as the sting of her hand ebbed slowly from his cheek. He looked at her. Her eyes were burning with hurt and fury.

"Ginny…"

"Shut up and listen to me." She growled, her eyes narrowed. "Draco never was, never has been and never will be some replacement for you. He is not there to fill in the part of my life that you left behind. I love Draco. Dou you hear me? I _love_ him." She said firmly. She saw how much those words seemed to affect him, but he needed to hear it.

"You are not alone here Harry. I am your friend and always have been. I understand that this is hard for you, but there is no chance that I'm just going to change my mind. Your jealousy I also understand, but you need to accept the fact that I am going to be a Malfoy soon." She said.

Harry slowly lifted his hand to his cheek and rubbed it gingerly. "I do understand it all." He finally muttered. "But, understanding and accepting are two different things." He said. "It hurt to see him kissing you when I…." He trailed off, looking at the floor. He knew she understood what he was trying to say.

Ginny sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Harry." She said, putting her hand where she had slapped him.

Harry smiled. "For that as well?" he asked, referring to his cheek.

Ginny smirked. "No, you deserved that." She said, feeling relieved that they were slowly working things out.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I said such horrible things to you." He said.

Ginny sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Don't apologize for that." She whispered. She hated this. She knew how Harry still felt about her, but what was there to do? She had loyalty to Draco now.

"I'll try harder to make it work with him." Harry said. "After all, the man did help raise Eve. I shouldn't thank him by trying to pound him." He said.

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to come back with me? Eve wants you to play dolls with her." She said.

Harry sighed. "As tempting as that is…I'm not quite ready to see your fiancé just yet." He said, looking at his feet.

Ginny nodded. "Well, my offer still stands. Come over when ever you want – and don't let Draco intimidate you into thinking otherwise." She said.

"I'm not intimidated by that – er, man." He finished lamely, yet defensively.

Ginny laughed, knowing that was not what he was going to say. "Just remember, it's my house too." She said.

"And what a house it is! Where'd you get a house like that?" Harry asked.

"A Governor gets a good salary. Draco gets paid a fair amount each season, so we decided to splurge. Of course, its all for the kids." She said with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes, of course." He said sarcastically.

Ginny backed towards the staircase. "Eve and Nathan loved their presents. You really didn't have to. We would have understood." She said.

Harry shrugged. "It's no problem. I'll be getting yours at a later date." He said.

Ginny smiled. "See you later Harry." She said.

Harry nodded. "See you."

And as soon as she had left, he went back to the punching bag, his hits much less forceful than they had been minutes before.

* * *

A/N - A Bit shorter than they have been recently. Good to let Harry cut loose a bit finally!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! I'm starting to feel rather insecure about this story. Please tell me that I'm doing all right with it!

* * *

When Harry entered the house late on a Thursday night after one good, long walk around the neighbourhood to clear his head, it was to find Hermione standing at the base of the staircase, a smile hidden behind her hand as she looked up the flight of stairs.

Harry went to ask her what on earth was so funny, when the heavy footfalls of someone quite literally stomping around came from above them, followed by a lot of raving, ranting and choice profanities.

"Er, what's going on?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione looked over at him and blinked, just noticing his presence. "Ron's having a tantrum, and I don't want to be in his presence when I laugh at him." She giggled, looking up at the ceiling once more.

"What happened?" Harry asked, pulling jacket off.

"What _happened_?" roared Ron's voice.

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron standing at the top of the stairs, his face flushed from his frustration and his clothes a little disheveled. "What happened?" he repeated, storming down the stairs to stand before Harry. "Bloody lost they did! The season…15th time…can't take it any more!" he muttered, giving Harry a glare and moving past him into the living room.

Harry gave Hermione a look and followed. "Yeah, because that I totally understood." He said sarcastically, looking at Ron with concern.

He heard Hermione snort behind him. "The Cannons lost again, taking them to the bottom of the ladder." She explained. "Two more losses and they fall back to division two."

"Division _two_?" Harry asked, outraged. "The Cannons may not be the best in the league, but they aren't rookies! Division _two_ I ask you.' he sulked; now understating totally why Ron was so distraught.

He watched as Ron stormed off towards the kitchen, muttering something about a Firewhiskey and where he'd like to stick some broomsticks.

Hermione let out a few more giggles and leant on Harry's elbow. "Oh, poor dear. I haven't seen him this upset since Princess Diana died." She said with a chuckle.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned his head to look down at Hermione. "Princess Diana's dead?" he asked, feeling utterly wrenched.

Hermione's smile fell. "Oh Harry, didn't you know?" she asked.

Harry looked away from her. "I can't believe this." He said, stepping away from her. "I _loved_ her."

"You and the rest of the world." Hermione said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

Harry frowned and looked out of the window. "I was going to marry her you know. I was going to be Prince Harry." He muttered, feeling a little sad at this new piece of information.

"I think that would get confusing for a few people, what with her son sharing the same name." said Ron who had just entered the room once more, a glass of drink in his hand. "Besides, you're too cockney to me royalty." He said with a smile.

Harry smiled sarcastically at Ron. "This from a grown man having tantrums over his team loosing 15 games in a row."

"Oi! You'd be the same!"

Harry laughed and turned to Hermione. "How was school today?" he asked.

Hermione clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. Harry knew by this gesture that he was in for a long winded explanation, and sure enough…

"Well, let me just tell you that the holiday season does _nothing_ for the moral of the Slytherins. Little cretins. Honestly, I know I shouldn't be saying that from a professional opinion, but I mean really…how hard is it to simply leave the 3rd year Hufflepuffs alone? I had two Gryffindors, three Slytherins and a Hufflepuff in detention today. I tell you, they were so far into their brawl that I had to summon Joel from Gryffindor Tower to come down and help me separate them! Of course, you know normally he isn't allowed to do things like that of course, but this was an extreme case!"

Harry exchanged an amused look with Ron.

"And _then_ there's the matter of the Gyrffindors and half the other houses practically stalking Joel at breaks." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Its big news, Joel having a Firebolt in his possession. And a gift from Harry Potter too! Have you heard he's going to own a Halies 1000 soon?" Hermione said, doing a high-pitched excited impression of a little girl.

Ron laughed, but Harry wasn't amused at all. "He's getting hassled?" he asked, feeling concerned.

"It's really not that bad. Honestly, I think he's quite enjoying all attention he's getting from the older Ravenclaw girls." Hermione said with a smile. "It isn't your fault." She said, giving him a look.

Harry nodded, but didn't believe her at all. "Yeah, right. Listen, I'm going upstairs. I'll see you both in the morning." He said.

He walked up the familiar track to his room as they both called their goodnights and once in his room, shut the door behind him enveloping the room in darkness. He exhaled and walked over to the window, looking out into the quiet street.

The snow was eerily bright as it reflected the light from the moon. Its contrast against the surrounding houses made the scene look like something one would put on a Christmas card. The yellow lights from the windows of the houses were bright and occasionally, a figure walked past creating a silhouette in the panels.

Harry hated the soothing sight of it. It was ironic that at one of the most celebrated times of the year to which peace was the main focus; he could not find it in himself to enjoy that inner sanctuary of calmness.

He pulled over the chair from his desk, set it down in front of the window and sat down moodily on it, sitting with his front facing the back rest of the chair. He leant his arms on the back and put his chin on his wrist, staring out at the sky.

His walk had been refreshing despite the icy cold wind outside, making his nose and ears feel numb.

_Just the way I feel all over_ he thought morbidly.

Harry had not moved on from the events of last week. He was still furious at Draco and Ginny for reasons he was quite sure had nothing really to do with seeing them simply sharing a kiss.

Although that didn't help the situation anyway.

He was in a world he no longer recognized. It was if he were 11 years old once more, finding out he was in fact now not who he thought he was. Sitting here in the present as a 24 year old man who was still the awkward teenager he remembered himself to be, he felt another wave of insecurity, frustration and fear wash over him once more, drenching him in thoughts he had long tried to banish.

And he had no-one to talk to about it. Ron and Hermione had lives to worry about, and listening to Harry's insecurities about how he was going to fit in was not something he felt he should put them through.

Who else was there besides them? Ginny? Lord no. Molly or Arthur? Harry knew what would happen if he told Molly, and knew he wasn't up for a lot of fuss over nothing. Remus? He was already looking so burdened as it was. All roads led him to people that neither needed nor should care to hear about what Harry was really thinking and feeling.

But surely he couldn't just keep it all inside. Surely he would go mad with the intensity of it all. It was then than Harry wished he too had a diary that talked back to him. One that would tell him everything would be all right. That he would be fine.

Feeling his legs cramping up a little, Harry got up off the chair and moved over to his bed, flopping down on it without bothering to take his shoes off.

So what was there to do? Should Harry be doomed to forever stand alone from everyone else while they lived wonderful lives with memories, happiness and love? Why was Harry not allowed to have what he wanted?

_But, what _do_ I want?_ He thought, rolling over onto his back. Indeed, what was it that Harry felt he needed?

_My life back_. He thought instantly. He scowled at the ceiling as if seeing the cause of all his life's problems right before him. He could still see those red eyes full of malice… still hear that shrill laugh over screams of pain… still feel the icy cold touch of fingers against his scar…

Harry felt his chest tighten as he closed his eyes and remembered the thing that had put him in this position. He had destroyed his life before Harry could even walk, and continued to do so even now after all these years after his demise.

Harry felt suddenly sick as a sudden thought came into his head. That his entire life had been based around the old saying 'Kill, or be killed'. His identity had been based on legend and experiences that all boiled down to his fallen enemy. Now that he was dead, did Harry have an identity anymore?

Harry knew who he used to be. He was Harry Potter, upholder of all things good and prophesized one to bring around the demise of the Dark Lord. He was a teenager that had no parents, and escaped convict for a Godfather, a lousy record in History of Magic and Seeker extraordinaire.

But in the real world, none of that mattered. Ron and Hermione had had the time to transpire from adolescence to adulthood and find who they were as adults. Harry had not. They had had experience, triumph and pain that came with discovery of one's place in the world. Harry had not. They had made lives for themselves, fallen in love and moved on from sarcastic humor and teenage angst to maturity and wisdom.

Harry had not.

And – Harry thought with another large wave of fury – it was all because of Him.

Harry jumped a little as the sound of something smashing came from downstairs, breathing hard. He looked at the door and listened as Hermione's voice increased in volume from the level below, however he could still not make out what she was saying.

Harry ignored it and tried to calm himself down. It would do no good to go getting in a huff over things he could not control. It had taken him a good seven years to learn this concept, but he had finally learnt it in the end.

Harry jumped a little in surprise as someone knocked at the door. "Harry? You awake?" came Hermione's muffled voice.

Harry looked back up at the ceiling as Hermione opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked, taking a small step over the threshold.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, trying to keep his tone casual. He still would not look at her.

"It's just that, the vase on the coffee table just exploded – and Ron and I aren't in a particularly bad or upset mood at the moment." She said softly. There was a tone of caution in her voice.

Harry shook his head. "Wasn't me." He lied, folding his hands behind his head.

Hermione frowned, pushed the door open fully and moved in the room. "Harry, you know Ron and I are always here if you want to talk." She said, sitting down on the bed at his side.

Harry nodded, his eyes locked determinedly on his poster directly above him. "Yeah, sure." He said flatly.

Hermione sighed and considered his demeanor for a moment before continuing. "Look, maybe we shouldn't go to Placebo this weekend." She said. "If you don't want to go out, then…"

"No." Harry said. He finally tore his eyes away from the poster and looked at her. "No, I'm fine. I know how much you've been looking forward to it." He said.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Hermione." Harry said, giving her a look.

Hermione smiled and nodded, brushing hair away from her face. "All right. Just making sure." She said.

Harry thought that she would have left, but she still sat there, looking at him with apprehension. "Is there something else?" he asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Well, actually there _is_ something I wanted to ask you." She said. At Harry's nod, she went on. "My seventh years are doing Patronus's in two weeks, and I was wondering if you would like to come in and help me for the afternoon." She said.

Harry sat up a little. "You want me to cast a Patronus? But, _you_ know how. I taught you."

"My Patronus's are hardly anything on yours. You've been able to cast one against dozens of Dementors, while I've been barely able to go up against two! You're the best I know to show them how it's done properly." She said.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I don't…"

"Will you at least think about it? I'm not meaning to pressure you or anything, but I thought that you might also like to spend the afternoon at Hogwarts with me." She said, giving him a smile.

Harry returned the gesture. He hadn't thought of it like that. "Yes, alright. I'll think about it." He said.

Hermione smiled, leant over and gave Harry a soft, lingering kiss on the forehead. "Night Harry." She said, giving him a smile.

"Night." Harry muttered, watching her until she had gone out of sight, shutting the door behind her.

He flopped back down onto his back and rolled over onto his side, bringing his knees up in the fetal position. He took his glasses off, rested them on his beside table next to his alarm clock and wand and closed his eyes.

The prospect of visiting Hogwarts put a dim light at the end of his somewhat dismal tunnel of future things to look forward to. He missed the castle, with its secret passage ways, cool stone corridors and beautiful landscape views. It would be good to go back, even if it was only to sit in class once more.

Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep. In the morning, he would recall a faint recollection of the last feeling he felt, being an indescribable want to hold Evelyn in his arms.

-------------------------------------

_Harry looked at him through a swollen eye, his left arm limp at his side and his right hand clutching his wand tightly. He stood up straight, despite the cold numbness running up his legs and held his wand at the ready, ignoring the spells and curses flying around him. _

"_Ready to try again?" Harry hissed, taking deep breaths. _

_Harry felt a deep sense of satisfaction as the wizard before him slowly rose to his feet from his crouching position on the ground, looking much worse for wear than Harry did. "Potter, I have barely even begun trying." Voldemort snapped, standing with his wand at the ready. _

_Harry snorted, but immediately regretted doing do as the pain in his head surged. "You are not all powerful." He said. There was a loud boom and a scream somewhere to his left, but the darkness of night enveloped it as quickly as it had come. _

"_I beg to differ against your ridiculous claims boy." Voldemort hissed, limping forward a step. "How can anyone beat me when you are dead? And trust me, you will die." _

_Harry stood up a little straighter, his aching muscles clenching in protest. "We all die someday. But I, unlike you, am not afraid to do so." He said. _

"_I am afraid of nothing." Voldemort hissed, taking two more steps towards Harry. _

_But Harry was standing his ground. "My, how Gryffindor of you." Harry smirked. He reached behind him and pulled Gryffindor's sword out of his scabbard. "Stay away." He said, pocketing his wand and holding the hilt of the sword with a vice-like grip. _

_Voldemort bared his teeth in an evil grin and wheezed out a laugh. "You're pathetically predictable. Do you think I need to come anywhere near to you hurt you?" he challenged. _

_Harry frowned. There was something in his tone that suggested something more than the obvious was afoot here. He thought for a moment as the Dark Lord simply stood there staring at Harry, a smug smile on his face as he twirled his wand in his hand. _

_Harry's arm dropped a little. "What have you got?" he asked. _

_Voldemort smiled, clicked his fingers – and a small girl appeared out of thin air, falling to her knees at Voldemort's feet. She was bound with invisible ropes and she was gagged. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She let out a muffled cry as she caught sight of Harry. _

_Harry felt hiss stomach plummet in horror. _

"_Eve" he whispered. _

_Voldemort laughed once more, got down on his knees beside Evelyn and lifted her head up to face him. "Beautiful, isn't she? Such a shame that a wonderful pureblood witch like her comes from such horrible parentage." _

_Harry felt a surge of anger. "Get your hands off her." He growled, taking a step forward. _

"_Ah ah ah." Voldemort said, tightening his grip on Evelyn's arm with every step Harry took. "We mustn't do anything rash, now must we?" _

_Harry stopped and looked at Evelyn. Her eyes held terror as she looked helplessly up at Harry. _

"_Let her go." Harry said, looking back at Voldemort, his anger replaced with pleas. "Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything just… let her go." He pleaded, pushing back the sickening feeling of watching Voldemort run his long, slender fingers along Evelyn's cheek. _

_Voldemort looked up at Harry, his smile gone. "Anything?" he asked. _

_Harry nodded. "What do you want?" he asked, looking anxiously back at Evelyn. _

_Voldemort smirked. "The sword. Throw it over." He said, looking at Godric Gryffindor's sword in his hand. _

_Harry looked down at it. The silver glistened against the light of the moon overhead, perfectly innocent. He sighed, gave the hilt one final squeeze before throwing it over the few feet to his opponent. _

_Voldemort sighed, held out his hand and the sword flew obediently up into his awaiting palm. He grasped it, admired it with a distant interest for a moment, before releasing Eve of his grasp and standing up. _

"_Such a wonderful piece of craftsmanship." Voldemort said, looking at Harry. "You have cared for this sword. I see the wrench it is to give it to me." He said. _

_Harry frowned. "Release her." He said coolly._

_Voldemort seemed not to have heard him as he moved a little around to the back of Eve, still running his hand up the blade of the sword. "Rumor has it Potter, that you killed my Basilisk with this very blade many years ago. You killed my precious baby that I created from an egg." She said. _

_Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Voldmeort gave him a wink. _

"_Seems only fair that I should repay the favour." The Dark Lord hissed, a malice smile crossing over his horrible features. _

_And with that, he turned the sword upside down and thrust it downwards, straight into the middle of Evelyn's back. _

_The scream or horror that emitted from Harry's mouth was so loud that he almost didn't hear the equally loud smash that came seconds after it. The sound of Eve's cry was still ringing in his ears, the look of pain in her eyes and blood mixing with the grass beneath her was a vivid cruelty in his eyes…_

He clamped his eyes shut and when he opened them again, he found he was not in a field beside Hogwarts…but sitting bolt upright in bed, drenched with sweat.

Harry looked around madly and let out another cry. "No! Eve!" he screamed, looking around the shadows of his room. What was he doing there when Eve was lying in a field, dying?

There was a cold draft coming from somewhere, but Harry didn't care. He was in a tangle of sheets as he tried to get out of bed.

The light flicked on and Ron and Hermione ran into the room, looking around madly. "Harry! What happened? Are you all right?" Ron asked, looking around the room.

Hermione was at Harry's side in an instant. "Harry, calm down!" she said, trying to stop his wriggling.

"No, Eve! He's got her!" he cried angrily, trying to push Hermione away.

"Who's got Eve?" Hermione pressed, feeling very concerned.

Harry frowned. Why weren't they doing anything? They needed to find Evelyn. "Voldemort! He's got her! He's going to…oh god." He groaned. The memories of what he saw came flooding back and he was suddenly sick over the side of the bed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping up out of the way. "Ron, help me!"

Ron moved Hermione aside and grabbed Harry's upper arms. "Harry! Talk to me mate, what happened?" he asked.

Harry wiped his mouth and looked up at Ron, very pale with a green tinge to his cheeks. His scar was bright red on his forehead and his face was covered with beads of sweat.

"Eve. I saw her. She… he…" he muttered.

"Harry, it was a dream. Just a nightmare." Ron said, shaking Harry a little. "Harry, you're safe. You're here with us." Ron said firmly.

Harry looked at Ron with blurry eyes, the misty reality of his dream still fresh in his mind. "A – A dream?" he whispered, feeling sick again. Was it true? Oh god, he hoped so.

"Eve's fine Harry." Hermione said, coming closer and standing over Ron's shoulder. "She's safe in bed. No-ones got her." She said soothingly. She itched to reach out and stroke his hair, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't in any more distress for.

Harry looked away from them and down in his lap. _A dream. Just a nightmare_. He thought to himself repeatedly.

Slowly, his breathing slowed down and he stopped shaking a little. He looked up into Ron's face. His expression was one of concern. Hermione was no better. But they were honest, and this calmed Harry considerably.

Harry nodded. "Just a dream." He said. "And Eve's safe?" he asked once more, just to make sure.

Ron smiled. "A safe as she can be with my sister, yes." He joked.

Harry smiled, utterly relieved. He shivered, feeling the cold draft once again on his bare chest. "Why's it so cold?" he asked, rubbing his arms.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but instead looked over to the window.

Well, window wasn't really what you could call it at the present time. Ever panel of glass in Harry's huge bay window had been smashed in. Shards of glass littered the carpet and snow was beginning to fall in the room.

Harry swallowed back a cry of surprise as he looked at what he no doubt had done. "Oh." He said. "Did…did I…"

Ron waved a hand dismissively and stood up. "Nothing that can't be fixed." He said. "I'll just go get my wand. Stay there." He said, heading towards the door.

"And some chocolate!" Hermione called after him. She sat down beside Harry. "Give me your hand." She said.

Harry obliged her. Her skin was warm and soft against his clammy, sweaty palm. It was comforting and he found himself relaxing a bit more. "I'm sorry." He said. "For the window… and the vase earlier. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Hermione said, giving him a smile. "We went through this with Joel when he was younger. We're not muggles Harry. Glass isn't going to cost us as fortune to repair, nor is replacing a cheap and rather ugly vase." She said.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Still, I can't just go blowing your house up. I'm not a good example of a house guest am I?" he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't think of yourself as a guest. This is your home for as long as you want."

"Ok, here." Ron said, walking back into the room. "Eat this." He said, handing over a block of chocolate to Harry.

Harry watched and broke off a piece of chocolate as Ron went about repairing the window, while Hermione borrowed Harry's wand to clean up the vomit from the floor.

"Are you feeling better? Should I get Kate?" Ron asked, pressing the back of his hand to Harry's forehead with one hand, while his other guided his wand.

Harry shook his head as the shards of glass all flew back into the panels, repairing themselves at Ron's command. "No, there's no need to bother Kate. It was just a nightmare." He said. He didn't think he could handle the embarrassment.

"Ok. Well, try and get some sleep. I have Dreamless Sleep potion in my store cupboards if you want some." Hermione said, standing up.

"No, its fine." Harry said. He wanted them to go. He couldn't stand looking at their expressions on concern anymore.

Ron smiled, apparently sensing this. "Alright, see you in the morning. Come on Mione." He said, taking his wife by the hand and dragging her out of the room.

Harry flopped back down on his back and sighed with relief as soon as the door was snapped shut, leaving him in darkness once more.

His dream hid been so vivid. So _real_. Dreams hardly meant nothing in his case, and Harry shivered to think of what it could possibly mean. Maybe he should talk to someone about it.

Or maybe it really was just a dream as Ron said. Just a nightmare. Surely parents had dreams about their children all the time. Didn't they?

Resolving to put all thoughts of Voldemort, death and suffering out of his mind until the morning, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed back into his pillow, hoping the next time he visited Dreamland, it would be a slightly more pleasant experience.

* * *

A/N – I know there wasn't really a lot in this chapter, but I wanted to devote a lot of spotlight time to Harry's thoughts.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Ok, this is going to be a LONG chapter. But, you all really don't seem to mind that apparently!

* * *

Harry couldn't tell whether the pounding feeling in his chest was his heart beating excitedly against his ribcage, or the steady thump from the club he was standing in the doorway of.

Harry felt Hermione slip her arm through his as he stared out into the massive room. Coloured lights were rotating around from bearings in the roof, music was thumping from speaks all around the room and people were everywhere. The large, rectangular dance floor in the middle of the room was packed with dancers, and moving along happily in time with the music.

"Great, isn't it?" Hermione smiled, looking up at him.

Harry laughed in awe. "This place is amazing!" he said.

Ron came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to Placebo." He said over the music, moving off around them towards the bar.

"Come on, I'll show you our usual spot, point out people to stay away from and where the quickest toilet lines are." Hermione said, linking her hand with his and leading him forward.

Harry kept his eyes contrasted on the big picture as Hermione led up two steps, along the side of the dance floor and to a fairly large sized table right next to the railing of the upper floor that looked out onto the entire club.

"Sit down." Hermione laughed, taking her jacket off as she saw Harry's dumbstruck look.

Harry looked at her with a smile and sat down next to her. "How did you find this place?" he asked, adjusting his glasses a little on his nose.

"Well, did you see the line outside? It wasn't particularly difficult to spot." Hermione chuckled, crossing her legs. "This place is really good, because it's not a stereotypical club."

Harry frowned in curiosity, enjoying the music. "In what aspect?"

"Most other night clubs have one genre of music they focus on. You know, Hip Hop, punk, disco – this place plays what ever you want. And I mean _anything_. Most of the night is filled with requests from people. It's really fun." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and watched her long after she had looked away from him. Her hair was down and straightened tonight. Although her outfit wasn't anything over the top, her mere posture seemed to exuberate confidence. She sat in the midst off all this action as if she'd grown up with it all her life.

"Ok, here we are. I didn't know what you wanted Harry, so I got you a coke. I hope that's alright." Ron said, appearing at the table with three glasses fitted snugly in his fingers.

Harry smiled and relieved Ron of his drink. "No, that's fine. Thanks." He said.

Ron sat down next to Harry, opposite Hermione and looked out onto the dance floor. "I see Ginny got here earlier than usual. Draco must have been pretty impatient." He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry's head snapped around to face Ron. "Ginny and Malfoy are here?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Mmm hmm. Just out there." He said, pointing out into the crowd.

Harry searched out the point to which Ron was indicating and spotted the pair in amongst the crowd.

He frowned as he watched Ginny laughing while dancing with Draco, her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her middle. She had her arm up around his neck as he leant his head down, swinging his hips with hers.

Harry looked at him for a moment. He had a white shirt on with light blue jeans, and looked as muggle as you could possibly get. No-one in this entire club would have guessed his father was the right hand man of one of the most evil wizards of all time.

Harry shook his head and looked away from the couple dancing on the floor. Draco Malfoy was in a muggle club wearing muggle clothing, dancing with Ginny Wealsey to a muggle, hip hop song.

The world had gone mad.

After a few minutes, the initial shock of loud music, dim lights and the smell of smoke wore off and Harry began to find himself rather enjoying himself. The table they sat at was in ideal walking space from both the bar and the floor, and it had a good view of everything.

"Are you alright?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry blinked and looked at her. "Huh? Oh sure, yeah. I'm fine." He said, giving her a smile.

She seemed unconvinced, but smiled anyway and turned her conversation to Ron.

Harry, much to his own subconscious decision, turned back out and sought out the flaming red hair he knew so well. It didn't take him long to find her amongst the crowd once more. She was there with Draco, facing him the right way this time with her arms around his neck.

_She used to dance like that with me once_ he mused as he watched them.

He didn't know why he continued to do so when it made his stomach churn. It was like an insatiable obsession he had; and addictive feeling he had to burn in the image of Ginny and Draco together. To convince himself of their sincerity? He wasn't totally sure.

"Hermione," he said, tearing his eyes away from the couple.

Hermione stopped her conversation with Ron and looked at Harry. "Yes?"

"I'll help you out in class." He said, giving her a smile.

"Oh Harry, I didn't think you'd say yes!" She said, leaning over and giving him a hug.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I told you he'd say yes. As if Harry would turn down an excuse to go to Hogwarts and play teachers assistant for a day." He smiled.

Hermione released Harry and gave Ron a glare. "Well, there was always a chance."

"You know, I _am_ sitting right here." Harry laughed, taking a big sip of your drink.

"Yes, you are!" Came a familiar voice behind him.

Harry looked around to see Ginny and Draco standing there, hand in hand and red in the face. He watched as Ginny gave Hermione a quick kiss hello, and moved his glance up to Draco.

Instead of the ritual glare or smug smirk, Draco simply gave Harry a weak smile and a nod. "Potter." He muttered as Ginny moved over to Ron.

Harry nodded in response. "Malfoy."

"We saw you sitting up here just now and had to come say hi. You're late." Ginny said, moving from Ron to Harry. She stopped before throwing her arms around him, looking somewhat apprehensive.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Good to see you Ginny." He said, letting her know it was all right.

Ginny smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Glad you decided to come." She said. "So, are you coming to dance?" she asked, looking down at Harry.

Harry ignored Draco's smirk over Ginny's shoulder. "Er, no. No, I thought I'd just sit here and enjoy the music." He stuttered, turning back away from them.

"Why the hell not?" Ginny said, sitting down at the table.

"Don't feel like it." Harry said defensively, casting Draco a glance as he sat down in between Hermione and Ginny. "Is that a good enough reason?"

Ginny snorted. "Gees, bite my head off."

"I'll go get some drinks. You want your regular?" Draco asked, standing back up.

Ginny nodded and smiled up at him. He bent down to kiss her, but seemed to think better of it as he smiled, nodded and headed off towards the bar.

Harry was sure he saw Draco give him a flicker of a look.

"Wish I had my camera." Ron said, giving Harry a look. "You have no idea the amount of times we came here and wished you were with us." He said.

Harry blinked. "You did?"

"Of course. How is any experience a good experience without you there? It felt like we were excluding you or something." Hermione said. Ginny was nodding in agreement.

"It's nice to have you part of it now. Even if you are a first timer." Ron chuckled, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Still, you know, that doesn't get you out of having a dance with us." Ginny said, leaning one elbow on the table and fixing Harry with a gaze of mock sternness. "I'm sure there's many girls here who would love to have a spin on the floor with a handsome man like you." She said.

_Trying to pair me off with someone and get me out of the way_ he thought instantly. But instead, he gave her a smile.

Draco came back a few minutes later, bearing drinks for Ginny and himself, all the while the group around Harry launched into conversation. Harry was sure that even though he wasn't actually there, he could have lived the experiences they were talking about. They reminisced over old times at this club, talking about couples they had met and where they were now, theme nights in the past where they had to dress up in costume… even about fights Ron had almost gotten involved with after some guy tried to crack onto Hermione.

A comfortable silence fell over the five of them as they seemed content to listen to the music. Harry found, as Hermione had said, that the songs indeed not what was typical of night clubs. While yes, there was an awful lot of Hip Hop music, some of the oldies like YMCA and the Chicken Dance were also played.

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. She was tapping her foot, moving her upper body very slightly in time with the beat and was looking at Ron. And when Harry looked at Ron, he was that he was doing the same.

Realizing that they had probably been like that for some time, Harry rolled his eyes. "For god's sakes with the two of you just go bloody dance?" he laughed, swatting them both playfully in the arm.

Ron exchanged a look with Hermione and laughed. "Oh, no. We're fine. Right?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." Hermione agreed, giving Harry a smile.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "You know, you don't have to sit with me the whole night. I _am_ a big boy. I can take care of myself." He said, giving them both a look.

Hermione bit her lip and gave Ron a quick glance. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Yes! Go!" Harry laughed.

Ron smiled and stood up. "Come on then love. Lets have a spin." He said, taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione let out an excited moan and stood up. "We'll be right back." She said to Harry, taking her jacket off.

Harry smiled, nodded and watched them practically run off towards the dance floor on the level below. Looking back into his immediate vicinity, he suddenly found that with Ron and Hermione gone… he was left alone with Ginny and Draco.

Harry watched them talking for a minute. They had been in deep conversation for the past few minutes, and seemed not to have noticed Ron and Hermione leave. He knew he should probably say something to them. It would be rude to sit there and ignore them completely.

"Hey, Ginny?" Harry said over the music.

Ginny broke away from Draco's gaze and regarded Harry. "Yeah?"

"Who's got the kids tonight?"

"Oh, they're with Mum and Dad. They really enjoy their monthly sleep-over at the Burrow. Mum reckons it's like old times when we were all little." Ginny said with a smile.

"Is that why she got all blubbery?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny with amusement.

Harry actually smiled. "Sounds like something she'd do." He said.

Draco looked at him. "You are aware of how the woman has constant leaks in the optical area then?" he asked, giving the slightest smirk.

Harry nodded, feeling some vibe coming from Ginny. "Yes, I have had experience with it in the past." He said.

What was going on? Were Harry and Draco actually having a civilized conversation? And not just civilized…but humorous?

Yes, the world _had_ gone mad.

"Not like she hasn't fussed over you before though. You and Harry come in a close comparison, although Harry's care was voluntary." Ginny said, placing a hand on Draco's cheek and turning him to face her.

Draco smirked. "Yes, I do seem to recall a fair amount of smothering." He said.

Harry looked away quickly. Were they aware of what they were doing? Harry guessed not. Ginny would not be that cruel on purpose.

Having enough of being in there presence, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Um, I'll be back later." He said.

"Where're you going?" Ginny asked, pulling away from Draco as if he had bitten her.

"For a walk." Harry said flatly. And left without a backwards glance.

How was it that as soon as you left the company of people to talk to, everything else around you seemed to increase in volume? Harry walked a good distance away from the table he had just left and leant against the metal banister, looking out onto the dance floor.

Harry smiled as he spotted Ron twirl Hermione out, and bring her straight back to him with a smirk. They danced so well together. This must have been a new thing that had evolved in his absence, for Harry could not remember Hermione dancing so well to Hip Hop music, or Ron.

"Hey there. Fancy a dance?" came a seductive feminine voice in his ear, followed by a hand trailed along his shoulders.

Harry shivered and turned around to politely tell the girl he wasn't interested, when his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Kate!" he said, smiling down at her.

Kate laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to get your attention." She said, giving him a large smile.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug in hello. "Wow, its good to see you here. I didn't know you came here." He said.

Kate released him and nodded, putting her hands in her back pockets of her jeans. "Yes, and you can thank your stupid friend Ronald for that. He's the one that dragged me here and now I cant get enough of the place." She said, looking around with a smile. "But, it is good to see you here. You look nice tonight." She said, looking at his black fitted shirt.

Harry laughed bashfully and ran a hand self-consciously over his stomach. "Thanks. So do you." He said.

It was a new and not all together bad experience to see Kate out of her nurse's uniform for once. Harry saw now, thanks to her hip-hugging flare jeans, that Kate actually did have a nice figure. Her top was conservative but clung to her nicely. Her hair was wavy and fell down just past her shoulder blades. It had blonde tips through her natural brunette locks and she looked a lot better in this than in her normal uniform.

Of course, Harry wasn't going to say that.

"Thank you. I assume you're not here alone." She said, leaning against the banister as he had been doing moments before.

Harry resumed his stance and shook his head. "No, I came with Hermione and Ron. Ginny and Malfoy were already here when we arrived."

"Yeah, they usually come early. Draco's really into this place – _but_, you probably don't want to talk about him." Kate amended as she caught the flash in Harry's eyes at the sound of Draco's name.

"No, I don't." Harry said, staring pensively out into the crowd.

Kate considered him for a moment, feeling a change of subject was in order. "Have you been enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to get out of the house. The music is well worth venturing out for. It's almost as loud as Joel played it at home." He said.

Kate laughed. "So, why do you look so gob-smacked?" she asked.

"Because I just…cant get over _Hermione_." He laughed, pointing.

Kate looked out and sought out Ron and Hermione in amongst the revolving bodies on the dance floor. She smiled as she saw Hermione dancing, but didn't seem it to be that much out of character. Hermione had always been a good dancer for as long as she knew her.

Perhaps she didn't dance a whole lot when Harry knew her. Kate had been told what Hermione was like at school, and judging my Harry's expression she must have changed a little since then.

Kate looked back at Harry. He looked very good in his jeans and tight fitting black, button down shirt. It showed off his chest that had somehow stayed in his athletic condition all these years.

Kate smirked. "You want to dance?" she asked. The song had changed and it was one she particularly loved.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Dance?" he asked.

"Yes, you know that moving thing all those people are doing?" she laughed, looking out into the crowd.

Harry laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Oh, er…well…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Kate said, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry frowned slightly. "I'm not afraid." He said defensively, pressing his chest out a little in pride.

Kate smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, come on then. Show me how good your muscle tone is." She said slyly to him.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she had dragged him off towards the dance floor before he could even articulate his argument.

He let her lead him through the mass of people, down the small flight of stairs and through more people until they were on the floor, surrounded by dancers, music and rhythm.

Harry sighed as Kate let go of his hand and immediately began dancing in front of him, a smile on her face as she watched him simply stand there. She was a very god dancer and wasn't reserved at all in her movement. Looking at her, he knew she was expecting him to at least move.

_Alright, come on_. He thought to himself, getting the beat. _Just because you've never done this with anyone but Ginny, doesn't mean you can't do this with anyone else. _

He knew what to do, so building up his confidence slowly; he began to move a little. And a little more, and a little more…

Kate tried to hide her surprise as Harry began to dance more and more. _Well, this is a surprising development _she thought. She had always perceived Harry as this awkward, Gorky kind of guy who was never sure of what he was doing, nor really had much confidence in which to do so.

_Apparently dancing is the exception._ She thought as he moved around to the back of her and put his hands on her hips.

Harry smiled as she moved into him a bit more, lifting her arms up and giving him room to do so as well. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. In fact, Harry was quite sure he hadn't felt this good since he had been for a fly on his Firebolt weeks ago.

Kate spun around with a swivel of her hips and smiled. "Where did this talent come from Mr. Potter?" she asked over the music.

Harry smirked. "One of my many hidden talents." He said cockily.

Kate laughed as Harry took her hand, spun her around and pressed his chest against her back once more.

------

Ginny watched him dancing with Kate from the table, her Mai Tai in her hand and a smile on her face. He wasn't being shy like he used to be. He was really showing Kate how it should be done.

Not that Kate couldn't keep up.

Ginny felt something hitch up in her chest as she watched Harry twirl Kate, did a fancy dance move with his feet and then they moved back together. It was as if they had rehearsed it.

What was that hitch for? Was she…jealous?

Ginny snorted to herself at the absurdness of the idea. _Me, jealous? What is there to be jealous of? He's having a good time with Kate! _

_He used to dance like that with you once_ a voice in her head rang. _And a lot sexier than that at times. _

_But that's what you have Draco for now_. She thought, giving Draco a look as he stood waiting in line at the bar, his hands clasped behind his back and his head bobbing along with the beat. She smiled as she watched him, feeling the love for him warm her up.

_Draco is much sexier than Harry_. She thought, looking back out at her ex boyfriend.

_Isn't he? _

-----

The song changed for the 3rd time, but neither Kate nor Harry seemed to want to stop.

"Aren't you worn out yet?" Harry laughed as the YMCA started up.

"No, are you?"

"No. I have good stamina." He said. And then he blushed, hoping she didn't take that the wrong way.

Apparently, she didn't, as she was throwing her hands up in the air along with the entire club, screaming "Y-M-C-A!"

Harry laughed, but kept his hands down.

"Oh no you don't, come on!" Kate laughed, grabbing his wrists. She lifted them up, molding them into the appropriate actions while Harry simply laughed, flushing with embarrassment.

On the other side of the floor, Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she watched Kate and Harry dance, relieved that someone had finally gotten him out of his chair and up on the floor.

"They look good together, don't they?" Ron suddenly mused.

Hermione slowed her dancing down as the song changed again. "Is there a hidden implication in that sentence?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Not at all! I'm just saying." He said. "And besides, if there were, I think Kate would be much better for Harry than Ginny." He said, giving the pair a look. "She's closer to him in age."

Hermione frowned. "Kate's 21! Ginny's 23."

"And Harry's 17." He said, tapping his head with his finger.

Hermione nodded and looked over at Harry and Kate once more. "But, like you said…you're just saying." She said.

"Yeah. I'm just saying."

----------

Harry felt much more at ease sitting with Draco and Ginny while Kate was there. For one, he didn't even have to say two words, as Ginny and Kate seemed to be talking enough for one small community.

Hermione stretched as she came over to the table and sat down in Harry's lap. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm stuffed and ready for bed."

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Two thirty." Ron yawned, ruffling his hair as he leant his elbow on Draco's shoulder.

"What happened to the all nighter's we used to pull? Dragging our asses in at about six in the morning, smelling delightfully of booze and smoke?" Draco asked, giving Ron a smirk.

Ron laughed and hit him across the back of the head. "Maturity, that's what happened. You want to come? Hermione and I are heading home." Ron said, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled a Ron, trying to extinguish the image of Ron laughing with Draco, leaning against him like it meant nothing. "Um, sure I guess." He said, moving Hermione from his lap and getting up. "You staying?" he asked Ginny.

"Yeah, just a bit longer." She said.

Harry nodded. "All right. See you." He said, giving Draco the quickest glance.

"I'll walk with you." Kate said, standing up.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Harry asked, walking with Kate a short distance behind Ron and Hermione.

"I did. And thank you for the dance." She said.

"No, thank _you_. Where'd you pull all those moves from?" he asked, giving her a smile.

Kate laughed. "Just things I picked up on the way. How about you? I can't imagine you dancing around Gryffindor Tower with headphones on." She said.

Harry smiled. "No, but you're close. Ginny taught me." He said, looking at his feet. "She helped me get rid of my other left foot."

Kate laughed. "Well, I'm glad you had fun tonight." She said, hugging her arms around herself.

"I did. Almost don't want it to end." He chuckled, looking over at Ron and Hermione as they collected their jackets from the coat room.

Kate bit her lip. "Well, if you don't want to go home just yet… did you want to come back to my place?" she asked.

Harry looked at her quickly. "What?"

"Well, you know. Not for anything terribly interesting. Just for tea or something." She muttered, feeling her cheeks flush.

_You're blushing?_ She thought. _What, are you twelve?_

Harry considered her for a moment. Going back to her place? Did that have some underlying meaning to it? Of course, he wasn't stupid. In normal circumstances that was an invite to…well, do other things than drink tea.

But this was Kate, and it was only tea.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, ok. You don't mind? It _is_ kind of late."

"If I had minded, I wouldn't have asked you." Kate laughed.

Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok. Well, I'll just go tell Ron." He said, and began to move off.

"Wait." Kate said, grabbing his arm. She reached into her bag, grabbed a pen and began scribbling down an address on Harry's hand. "This is where I live. Apparate there when you're ready. I'll meet you there." She said.

Harry looked at her with confusion. "Apparate? But, you said that…'

"I'm clearing you. I was going to tell you tomorrow but…" she trailed off, giving him back his hand.

Harry smiled and looked down at the address. "Thanks." He said, not just referring to having his hand back.

Kate smiled and began backing towards the table. "See you there Chicken legs."

---------------

Harry appeared in front of a blue door with the number 32-A on the front. He looked down at his hand for verification, before lifting his hand and knocking.

"Its open!" came Kate's voice.

Harry opened the door and entered, taking a quick look around. "Where are you?" he chuckled, shutting the door behind him.

"Just getting changed. Sit down I'll be right out." Her voice ran from down the hall.

Harry nodded, blushed for some unknown reason and took an opportunity to look around Kate's flat.

It wasn't too small, but it was big enough for the obvious one person who lived there. Harry guessed that Kate's favorite colour had to be blue, as the walls were painted a faint blue, her couch was a darker tone and most of the dishes in the sink were – you guessed it – blue.

He sat down on her sofa just as Kate entered the room. She had changed into tracksuit pants and a simple, Weird Sisters t-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail and her make-up removed.

"So, drink?" she asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks."

"How do you take your tea? White, black, non-diabetic?" she asked, filling up the kettle.

Harry smiled and stood up. "White, one sugar thanks. You want a hand?" he asked.

Kate laughed and retrieved her wand from on top of her microwave. "You're such a muggle." She said. She waved her wand a few times and set the cups or tea ready in just a few seconds.

"What do you expect? I grew up with them for 11 years."

"So did Hermione, but even she knows how to make a cup of tea without her hands." Kate said, tapping the kettle. It whistled and began to boil.

Harry sat down at the bench and sighed. "Well, old habits die hard I suppose." He said. He pulled out his own wand, gave it a flick at the cupboard behind Kate and summoned out a jar of biscuits.

Kate smiled as they floated in front of her face, as if mocking her and set themselves down on the bench top obediently in front of Harry. "Hmm, show off." She said.

Harry smiled and watched her pour the hot water into the mugs. "So, do you bring many of your patients back to your flat?" eh asked as she slid his cup over to him.

"No, just you. And I'm off duty, so technically you're not my charge." She said, blowing the surface of her steaming mug.

She took a sip, set it down and opened her mouth to say something to Harry, when the telephone rang.

She sighed in irritation and reached around to answer it. "Hello?" she asked, picking up the cordless and putting it to her ear.

Harry watched as her expression changed from irritation to confusion.

"Petra…Petra…_Petra_! Baby, why are you calling me at three in the…what? Oh hell." Kate groaned putting a hand over her eyes. "Listen, you need to calm down and talk to me in a language I can understand." She said. She looked at Harry and mouthed 'My sister'.

Harry smiled and nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

"Petra…no, I _do_ understand. But, crying about it won't… Petra…" Kate said.

Harry could hear the faint sound of her sister's voice, apparently quite hysterically. He looked at Kate face. She was staring pensively at the back of her hand as she listened to her sister.

"Petra…what? Um, actually, coming over right now isn't…"

CRACK

"Kate! It was _horrible_ I tell you!"

Harry blinked as the girl who had just apparated into the room ran across to Kate and flung herself at her, giving Kate a back breaking hug as she sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"Petra, calm down." Kate said, patting her sister's back and giving Harry an 'I'm sorry about this' look.

"I can't believe this! I'm crying actually tears over that ass! Urgh, I thought he was going to be the one I married you know." Petra groaned, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"You've been dating him for three months!"

"That's not the point. I _loved_ him Kate!"

"This is the second time he's done this to you. You'd better not be taking him back after this." Kate said, giving Petra a warning look.

"No, its over. I won't let some small penis ingrate keep me down any longer." Petra growled.

Harry snorted in amusement, but slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the sound left his mouth. Petra spun around on her heel and looked directly at Harry.

She blinked in surprise, as if just noticing his presence in her sisters flat. "Oh, hi." She said, wiping her face.

Harry smiled. "Hello." He said.

Petra looked back at Kate. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had someone over." She said. There was the faintest mocking smirk on her face.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Um, Harry this is my sister Petra. "Petra, this is Harry." She said, introducing.

Harry held his hand out and stood up. "Nice to meet you." He said.

Petra smiled and sniffed, taking his hand. "Great to meet you two." She said, shaking his hand.

Harry smiled and looked at Petra. She had black hair that hung very long over her shoulders with blue streaks running through it. Her face was near identical to Kate's, except she had a longer nose, different shaped chin and a few freckles along her nose. She was the same height as Kate, perhaps a little shorter and she was dressed in pajamas, complete with pink fuzzy slippers.

Petra frowned as she looked at his forehead, and Harry knew what was coming. "Wait, are you Harry _Potter_?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Harry smiled as Kate hit herself in the forehead. "Yes, yes I am." He said, still shaking Petra's hand.

"_Wow_! Kate said you had woken up but…_Kate_!" she said, spinning on her heal to look at her sister.

"Harry was a Placebo tonight and I asked him back for tea. Nothing illegal about that is there?" Kate asked, folding her hands over her chest.

"No, but…" Petra trailed off, giving Kate a look.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, I need to use the John. Where is it?" he asked, looking at Kate and trying to ignore Petra's stares.

"Down the hall, second on the left." She said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry nodded in thanks, gave Petra one last smile and left the two girls alone in the living room.

"Bloody hell Kate, are you shacking up with him?" Petra asked as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"No! _Jesus_ Petra…"

"Asked him back for tea? Come _on_ Kate." Petra said, giving Kate a smile.

"Harry is my patient and my friend. There will be no 'shacking up' happening, so get the absurd idea out of your head." She said, sitting down on the arm of her sofa.

Petra snorted. "As if! Have you looked at him recently? He certainly didn't get jibbed in the looks area. He's cute, he's rich, he's famous…"

"And he's been in a fucking coma for the past seven years!" Kate whispered harshly, looking down the hallways to make sure Harry wasn't standing there. "How did we get on this ridiculous subject anyway? You're the one who's just been cheated on." She said, looking at Petra.

"I've been laying in bed for the past five hours crying, I'm over it. This is far more interesting." She said, looking delighted in being involved in such gossip. When Kate simply glared at her, she sighed. "Oh come on. Don't tell me after five years of looking after him you haven't developed a little crush." She said.

Kate stared at her. "Petra, don't start…"

--

Harry washed his hands at the sink, dried his hands on the towel and exited the bathroom, feeling the relief of his bladder something to smile about. As he passed her room and went to enter into the living room once more, he stopped as heard his name.

"…Harry is strictly professional." It was Kate.

"Kate, it's me. You can be honest."

"I _am _being honest!"

"Surely you can't feel nothing for him. You bring him back to your flat; look deliriously happy every time you talk about him…"

"I do not look deliriously happy." Came Kate's defensive voice. "Petra, a romantic relationship is not something I'm looking for at the moment, especially with Harry."

"Why not?"

Kate sighed. "_That_ is none of your business. It's between Harry and his friends, and I only know because they trust me not to gossip about it to people like you. Don't look at me like that! And _my_ reasons for not dating…well, you know what they are."

Harry frowned. Kate's voice suddenly went a bit low, her tone sad.

"Shane?" came Petra's voice. It wasn't a question, more of an understanding.

"Yeah, Shane." Kate said softly.

_Who's Shane?_ Harry wondered as there was a short silence.

"Do you like him?" Petra said suddenly.

Kate paused. "Sure. He's nice and all. He's funny, interesting – not to mention one hell of a dancer." She giggled.

Harry smiled, feeling his ego inflate just a little.

"But, do you _like_ him?"

Kate paused again. "No, not like that." She said. "But, who knows what's going to happen."

"You mean you want to date him in the future?"

Kate laughed. "Stop twisting what I say!" she said. There was a dull slap and Harry guessed Kate had his Petra playfully. "And excuse me, since when do I take relationship advise off my 19 year old sister?"

"At least it's me and not Jassie."

Deciding he could probably come out now, he took a few more steps forward. "Hey, nice blue towels." He said, walking back into the living room. "You know once, Ron and I put blue chalk in the Ravenclaws towels and they all came to breakfast with blue faces." He sniggered.

Petra let out a disgusted grunt. "That was _you_?" she demanded.

Kate laughed at Harry's scared expression. "Petra was in Ravenclaw." She giggled.

Harry smiled quickly at Petra. "Oh. Sorry." He chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Kate laughed, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him back over to the bench. "So, Teddy bear or Arrowroot?" she asked, holding up the biscuit tray.

* * *

A/N – Dum dum dummmmm! Let me know what you thought guys!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! Wow, you guys are really passionate about this story aren't you? Look, to hopefully ease a few minds, think about this: We all know Harry get very angry very easy, but we also know how reserved and how deeply in denial he can be, don't we? Think about that!

* * *

It was the most magnificent thing Harry had laid eyes on a good deal of weeks. He smiled and breathed in the air as his gaze floated leisurely over the castle before him, the place where he had grown up.

The place he had found a family.

"You know, I never get tired of looking at it." Harry said to Hermione. He slid his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "Its one of the few things I can always seem to count on."

Hermione smiled and linked her arm with his, walking up the path to the massive front doors across the snow covered grounds. "You know if you ever want to visit the castle you can. You can come sit in class with me, or muck around with Hagrid – this is still your home." She said, giving him a look.

Harry smiled. "I appreciate the offer." Was all he said.

Hermione went up the front steps in front of him, yanked the door open and held it for him. "Ready?" she asked.

Harry stopped short of entering the building, looking inside. There was no movement, but the sound of many people reverberated off the walls, making Harry tingle. He looked at Hermione' patient smile, before nodding and crossing the threshold.

"Don't worry, they're all still at lunch and will be dragging themselves to class in about twenty minutes. That's enough time to prepare." Hermione said, letting the door fall shut behind her as she entered.

Harry began walking the familiar track to the Defense Against the Dart Arts classroom, taking a quick peek inside the Great Hall as they passed it. He regretted later not taking the time to search out Dumbledore.

Up flights of stairs, down corridors…it was all exactly the way he remembered it. It hadn't changed at all, and this was comforting. To know that not all things had been sent up the shitter in his absence was something he would later reflect on as a pillar of strength.

"Well, here we are." Hermione announced as they arrived at the classroom.

Harry snorted. "Yes, I know."

Hermione smiled and opened the door for him. "Well, make yourself at home." She said.

Harry entered and smiled. "So many memories of this place. Pixies, boggarts, werewolves…" he trailed off.

Hermione strode past him up to her desk at the front of them room. "Hmm, memories I'd like to forget sometimes. Take a seat anywhere and – oh, what's this?" Hermione suddenly cried.

Harry jogged up the aisle of tables to see what she was looking at. "Aw, how sweet." Harry said, lifting up the long stemmed rose that was lying on a card.

Hermione plucked it out of his hands and rolled her eyes at the card. "Honestly, I get the sentimental side of it, but this is going a bit too far. I'm going to have to have words with that boy. I don't know how many times I've explained this to him…" she trailed off, sitting behind her desk and putting the rose and card in a drawer.

As Harry moved around to sit in a chair behind her near the window, he saw a collection of roses and cards in the drawer. "Isn't that the kind of stuff women like?" he asked.

"Yes, but…" Hermione didn't elaborate into the inner workings of the female psyche, as the door suddenly opened and a hoard of Seventh year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's filed into the room, laughing and taking very loudly.

Harry frowned. "Were we that loud?" he muttered to Hermione.

She smiled, but kept her eyes on the class. "Alright, a little quieter please! Come on, sit your asses down." She said, getting her wand out.

Harry's eyes rose as the class laughed, sat down and stopped talking. Hermione's language in class was something he had not been expecting at all, and he suddenly found himself quite anxious to see what a whole day in her room would be like.

"Now, as I promised you all I have a guest speaker in today." She said. "I hope you're all ready for a good lesson on listening and taking notes."

A collective whine rose up from the students and Harry saw Hermione shudder with suppressed laughter.

"Professor, this is outrageous! It's Friday afternoon!" cried one Gryffindor boy down the front.

"Gee, is it? I wasn't aware of that Jordan." Hermione said sarcastically, giving the boy a smile. "Did Beethoven stop writing music because it was Friday afternoon? Did Chris Columbus stop sailing just because it was Friday afternoon? I don't think so. This is going to be a good lesson. Optimism is your friend my dears." Hermione said, sitting on her desk.

"Still doesn't change the fact that taking notes sucks." Another Hufflepuff girl said.

Hermione smirked. "Ah, I think your attitudes will change when you meet my speaker." She said, getting up.

Harry, who had been sitting in the shadows until now, watched as Hermione smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. She brought him up to the front of her desk and put her hands on his shoulders, making him face the class.

As soon as they saw him, the entire class either stared openly with wide eyes, of began whispering with their neighbor.

"Class, I daresay you know my friend Harry." Hermione said.

Harry felt his cheeks go red as the class broke out into more muttering and staring, some of them even craning their necks to get a better look at him.

"Um, hey everyone." Harry said.

"Harry is here to show us one of the most powerful ways to cast a Patronus." Hermione said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "And I have no doubt that you'll all be itching to get up and try it yourselves after he's shown you."

"Oooh, Mr. Potter sir?" a girl asked, thrusting her arm up in the air.

Harry smiled, feeling it to be a little strange to be referred to so formally. "Uh, yes?"

"Um, is it true that you weren't in St Mungo's? I read in the paper that…"

"No, I wasn't in Romania. And honestly, if I was going to run away and hide out for seven years under a new identity, don't you think I would have chosen a more tropical location than Romania?" Harry laughed, rubbing his forehead.

'You know, I thought exactly the same thing." A boy said, giving Harry a smile. "Surely you must have more sense than that, I thought."

Harry snorted.

"Yes, well…are there any questions relating to the manner at hand?" Hermione asked, stepping back in. When no one answered, she nodded and turned back to Harry. "Well, are you ready? Or do you want some time?"

"No, I…I can do it." Harry said. Indeed, it did seem a little fast, but he could handle it. He'd done this heaps of times before.

Harry took a few steps forward to give himself some room and pulled his wand out. People at the back of the room had leapt up out of their seats and were crowing around the front, craning their necks over the heads of their classmates in eager anticipation.

_Way to relieve pressure!_ Harry thought sarcastically, taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and searched for his memory. So many that he had found strength in the past were now muddles with pictures of horrid dreams, paranoid fantasies and unrealistic imaginary situations.

He frowned. "_Expecto Patronum_." He said.

He opened his eyes and scowled as a silvery mist slithered out of his wand. Feeling very embarrassed, he lifted his wand to diminish the spell and looked at the floor, still feeling dozens of eyes on him.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous." He muttered. He could see Hermione itching to put a hand on his shoulder next to him, but tried giving off the vibe that she would only irritate and embarrass him. Thankfully, she seemed to be getting the point.

Harry took a deep breath, let it out slowly and closed his eyes once more.

_Come on, life isn't that dreary_. He thought. _Let's think about this now…_

Many images flashed before him like a video on fast forward. Waking up with Hermione and Ron in the doorway… Ginny telling him they were no longer together… Ginny and Draco kissing on the stairs… Draco laughing at something Ron said… Evelyn sitting with Ginny…

_Evelyn!_

"_Expeto Patronum_!" Harry commanded, feeling his blood run father with determination.

With a smile of pride, the trusty silver stag burst from Harry wand and landed magnificently in front of him, first looking out to the class and then turning to Harry. It bowed its head low and Harry smiled.

"Prongs." He muttered happily, lifting his wand a little. "Give 'em a show."

The stag dug its heels for a moment, gave a nod and cantered around the room, receiving many Oohs' and Ahh's from the students as they all watched with awe and fascination.

"Well, do you see what I mean? Wonderful stuff." Hermione said, massaging Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled as the stag came back to Harry, bowed and then vanished into a wisp of smoke.

"See, that's what I've been telling you about. Not even the most accomplished wizards can get it the first time. Oh, don't look at me like that." Hermione added at Harry's mock offended look. "Memories can be so insignificant sometimes, but you all possess it."

"And it's not something you can really learn out of a book either." Harry added, giving Hermione a smug smile.

"How did you learn sir?" someone called. The students, Harry noticed, had still not gone back to their seats yet, and were watching him with unbreakable interest.

"Well,' Harry said, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's desk. "That's a pretty long story really. Basically, we had Dementor's stationed at Hogwarts in my third year and they seemed to be drawn to me a lot, so my old professor Remus Lupin taught me."

"Whoa, wait a second!" a boy said, holding his hand up. "Are you saying that you've been able to produce a corporeal Patronus since you were _thirteen_?" he asked, looking at Harry with nothing short of amazement.

Harry blushed a little. "Er, yeah. It took me a while to get it though…"

"Why were there Dementors here?" another girl asked, putting her hand up.

"Well, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban that year…"

"Oh, I remember my Mum saying that!" said another boy. "She said that Black had escaped to come after you. I don't get why the Dementors were after you then though. They were only here for Black weren't they?"

Harry frowned a little. "Sirius was innocent. I want you all to know that." He said, as if the fact that they understood this was very important. "And in regards to your question… I have a pretty bad past. You all know this I guess. Dementor's seem to find my past experiences rather tasty to feed off." He said.

"What's the most amount of Dementor's you've fought off?" a girl at the back asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well there wasn't really a lot of time to count when it happened…but about fifty something."

The class erupted in muttering again at this and Harry was quite under the impression he couldn't say anything without them taking it as the best news they'd heard in their entire educational history.

"Fifty? How'd you manage that?"

"Well, under other circumstances it's different. I can usually get about 10, but I don't reckon I could get that many again." Harry said.

"How did you do it that time then?" someone else asked.

"That's complicated. It was… a special circumstance." He said, exchanging a knowing smile with Hermione.

The questioning went on for quite some time after that, and Harry couldn't deny that he liked it. In fact, it was quite enjoyable to be able to share all that he had learned with these students.

While in their last year at Hogwarts, there was so much they had not experienced in comparison to Harry. By this age, Harry had faced Voldemort many times, cheated death many times and learnt more curses, jinxes and defensive spells that he probably would have liked.

And surprisingly, he didn't seem too reluctant to talk about his past experiences anymore like he used to. Where he used to blush, look away and mutter incoherently when asked question about Death Eaters, the Department of Mysteries and other such things, now he explained with detail, describing situations he had not – until now – been able to talk about without choking up.

Maybe, perhaps, he wasn't as immature as he thought.

Finally, the question he had been waiting for came up.

"Mr. Potter, what was it like to face Voldemort the final time?" one girl asked very carefully.

Harry looked at her for so long she began to blush. He swelled with pride at the fact that not only had she spoken his name, but that only a quarter of the class had flinched.

"What do you think it was like?" Harry asked, folding his arms over his chest.

She thought for a moment. "Scary." She finally said.

Harry smiled. "That about sums it up." He said with a chuckle. "Look, I can see you all want the gory details or accounts of how I was all heroic and led our team to victory. But, if I was to tell you about that night I wouldn't shine it up with cinematic drama that one sees on television. What I told you would be raw, descriptive and hard-core." He said. "And I'm sorry, but I'm quite not ready to talk about that yet." He said, giving them an apologetic smile.

The bell suddenly rang through the stone halls, signaling the end of the lesson. But Harry saw, with great amusement, that they all seemed a little upset by this.

"Well, can we thank Harry for coming in please?" Hermione said, speaking for the first time since Harry had cast the charm. He looked at her. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

The class broke into applause and began breaking up. Some of the student rushed forward to Harry, looks of apprehension on their faces.

"Um, Mr. Potter?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah?"

"Um, would we be able to get an autograph?"

Harry felt his stomach drop as the seven students all pulled out a quill and piece of parchment from behind their backs, looking at him expectantly.

"No, off to your common rooms!" Hermione said, shooing them away. "Harry is not here to give out signatures." She said sternly.

"Oh, no. That's ok." He said, giving Hermione a look. He took the parchment and quill of the nearest boy and signed his name quickly.

Encouraged, they all took another step forward and waited patiently for their turn.

Harry could feel Hermione's disbelieving look boring into the back of his head as he signed his name repeatedly. And did he understand why she was looking at him in such a way, of course he did. He couldn't understand why he was doing it either!

Once they had all cleared out, shook Harry's hand many times and promised Hermione they would hand in their essay's next week, Harry let out a loud sigh of relief and laughed airily at Hermione.

"Wow." He said. "That was…" he trailed off as she began putting papers in her drawers.

Hermione smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you had a good time." She said. "They all seemed to enjoy listening to you."

Harry's smile fell a little. "I felt for sure they were going to start throwing fruit at me after I couldn't get my Patronus out. Made me feel… well, impotent. For lack of a better term." He said with a smirk.

Hermione went to say something when the door banged open again and Joel sprinted up to them, his school robes hanging loosely off him and his hair (up in a Mohawk today) sticking out a little.

"Oh my god, Mum you won't be_lieve_ what happened!" He said, pivoting a little on his feet.

"Probably not." Hermione laughed.

"Madam Hooch pushed the game of Hufflepuff and Slytherin forward, so the selection for the Ravenclaw team's chasers had been shoved back a week. And according to Firenze Saturn is in good position for honorable people, and who is more honorable than Gryffindors? Anyway, that means that our game against Ravenclaw gets pushed back a week, having Slytherin's points in a vulnerable position. If Hufflepuff still loose, they'll be in the finals against us when we win!" he said in one long breath.

Hermione looked at him as if she hadn't understood a word her son had said, but Harry was smiling.

"That's _awe_some news! Hufflepuff are pushovers!" he said.

Joel laughed. "Yes! That's the good news. Mum, honestly. I don't speak in Chinese." He laughed at Hermione's expression.

"You do when you talk Quidditch." She chuckled.

Joel rolled his eyes, leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you at dinner. Bye Harry!" he called. And as quickly as he had appeared with the news, he had run out of the room again in a blur of black robes.

Hermione laughed, pocketed her wand and began walking out of the classroom with Harry and out into the hall.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about with your Patronus you know. Even _you_ can't always get it right the first time. It's not the procedure, it's the product." Hermione said as they passed students in the halls.

Harry kept his eyes forward as he felt all the stares he was getting from surrounding students, some of them stopping in their tracks and doing double takes as he walked past.

"Still, I can do it when I'm about to faint up against Dementor's, but I cant do it in front of a class of kids younger than me? Where's the sense in that?" he asked, looking at Hermione with question.

Hermione brought Harry up to another door and looked at him as she was about to push it open. "Well, you _are_ rather pathetic." She said with a smile.

Harry laughed and went to kick her playfully, when she pushed the door inwards and walked in. Harry looked around in surprise, just now realizing where they were. So, taking a deep breath and followed Hermione straight into the staffroom.

The room was abuzz with professors filling up their mugs from the kettle that floated around just at head height, sitting at the large table in the centre of the room in discussion with their neighbor, or otherwise checking their owl inbox for mail.

He stood in the doorway and watched as Hermione walked confidently over to Professor McGonagall – who still looked the same as she always had –, seated at the table with a glass of water in her hand as she read the Prophet, and began muttering something in her ear.

"Holdn' the wall up I see." Came a very familiar voice on Harry's left.

Harry looked around to find himself face to face with a large, moleskin trench coat. He smiled and looked up into the smiling, bearded face of the first wizard he had ever met.

"Hagrid!" he said, wrapping his arms around the giant.

Hagrid let out a soft laugh and squeezed Harry a little. "Wondered when I'd be seein' yer. Hermione told me she was bringing' yer in for the afternoon." He said. "I was afraid I'd miss yer."

"No way! I was going to come see you down at your hut after all this." Harry said, still hugging Hagrid tightly.

He waited a few moments before finally releasing his hold, taking a step back and looking up at Hagird. His tangly hair now had a few gray wisps through it and his face seemed to have developed a few more lines with age, but his eyes were still the warm ones Harry remembered.

"How yer bin?"

Harry shrugged. "Ah you know, not too bad. Kate says my legs are almost as good as they used to be and…"

"That's not what I mean'." Hagrid said quietly, giving Harry a look.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine." He insisted. But he could tell that Hagrid didn't believe him at all.

"Harry!"

Harry spun around quickly but suddenly found himself in a tight hug. He laughed and patted the woman's back. "Nice to see you Professor McGonagall." He said, patting her back.

McGonagall laughed and pulled back. "Oh really Harry, you can call me Minerva." She said giving Harry a large smile.

Harry nodded and smiled, feeling it to be a bit strange to call her by her first name. He cast glance over her shoulder and saw Hermione walking over, and the entire room looking over at him with astonishment and happiness.

"I say, it _is_ wonderful to see you again. When I read about you waking up in the paper I nearly spilt my Butterbeer all down my front in surprise." Minerva said, looking at Harry with pride.

"At least you didn't believe those stories about me being in Romania." He chuckled.

"Oh no, of course not. We all know the sort of tripe them paper's write about yer." Hagrid said. "Blimey, I'd even been in there meself to see you. No-one can fool me with a simple glamour." He chuckled.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, when someone in the corner of the room caught his eye. He was sitting there half hidden in the shadows, a glare on his face as he stared Harry down his long, nose.

Harry returned the glare to Snape, feeling that a row with him would be a bit of a relief. Riling Snape up would be a good was to get rid of some pent up irritation he had been feeling.

He dragged his eyes away from the potion's master as he realized Minerva was talking to him again.

"… adjust back into things. Hermione being a teacher must have been a bit of a surprise for you. But, she's been the best we've had since Remus was here."

Harry blinked and smiled weakly, knowing they were expecting him to say something. "Er, well not really. I could sometimes see Hermione doing something like this. I think you influenced her Prof – er, Minerva." Harry said, giving Hermione a glance and a smile.

He looked around and frowned in thought. "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked.

"He's at the Ministry until later tonight." Minerva said, rolling her eyes as if the whole idea was ridiculous. "Honestly, I don't know how they expect him to complete his duties as Headmaster when they keep summoning him back to London."

"Hmm, too bad." Harry muttered, stroking his chin. "I would like to have seen him."

"I'm sure yer can come back anytime and visit." Hagrid said, slapping Harry on the back and making him stumble. "Dumbledore'd love ter see yer."

Harry was guided over to the staff table and sat down, where many of his old teachers came over and shook his hand, welcoming him back. Harry felt it was like an unofficial party for him with all the people sitting around him with food and drinks, listening to him talk about how it was to wake up and find things the way they were.

Of course, Harry left out many details.

It was a surreal experience to be treated so differently. They all spoke to him, not at him. Harry saw a lot more emotion addressed at him than they normally showed, especially on Minerva's part. While he had always had a rather good relationship with her, he never knew how much she seemed to actually care for him.

Finally, they broke away as Hermione shooed them away much the same way she had with her students before. "Well, dinner should be ready in about an hour. Did you want to stay for that?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said, getting up out of seat.

"Ok, well I have to wash up so can come with me to my room and get ready. You should see the room they gave me! Not that I ever use it though." She said, leading him out of the staff room.

Harry waved goodbye to the professors, giving Minerva and Hagrid on last hug and followed Hermione out into the hall.

"You know, if you ever decide to quit as Defense professor, I may just apply to take your place." Harry said, giving Hermione a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "Oh really? You enjoyed being head of the class did you?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Well, I liked sharing my knowledge with them. They all seemed so eager to listen as well. And well, I'm pretty passionate about people defending themselves." He muttered, letting his gaze fall to the floor.

Hermione looked at him but didn't say anything. Harry had not spoken about any type of employment until now. She hoped that he would find something that would make him truly happy soon, as he seemed to desperately needed it.

Harry walked a little ahead of Hermione and turned the corner… and whacked his shoulder hard into someone.

"Watch where you're going _Potter_." Snapped a cool voice.

Harry felt his irritation surge immediately. "It's the hallways Snape, and perhaps you shouldn't stroll around corners so quickly. You could bowl over some little first year." He snarled, clenching his hands at his sides.

Snape sneered at Harry and Harry quickly noticed that the potions master had not changed at all. Even his hair was still black and he looked, if anything, even paler.

_I bet he's dying it_ Harry thought quickly, looking Snape's hair. _Probably dips his head in one of his cauldrons every two weeks. _

Snape sniffed in bitter amusement. "Still strutting around the halls as if you own the place. Seems seven years of slumber have done nothing to diminish your arrogance boy." He said smoothly.

Harry made to grab him; but Hermione put her hands on his chest. "Harry, stop it." She said. "Severus, don't you think its time we moved on from this petty teasing? A man of your age and maturity should find better things to do with his time than antagonize former students." She said, giving Snape a look.

Harry smiled in smug satisfaction at Snape over Hermione shoulder as she told him off. Harry always found this side Hermione very funny – when she wasn't directing it at him that is.

Snape stared at Hermione intimidatingly, but Hermione stood her ground. "Professor Weasley, may I remind you that guests at this castle do not have the right to thwart what-ever influence they _think_ they have over members of staff." Snape said, glaring at Hermione and Harry.

"Yes, and may _I_ remind _you_ that the Headmaster has set strict guidelines that all guests to the castle are to be treated with kindness and respect." She retorted in a false kindness that bordered on patronizing.

Harry looked at Snape, wanting desperately to hit or curse him. Seven years of pent up frustration in which he was not allowed to touch his teacher in fear of expulsion were no longer existent, and Harry wanted desperately to show Snape just how much like his father he really could be.

"Harry is joining us for dinner. I hope you have no gripes about that." Hermione said, finally letting Harry go.

Snape smirked. "Thank you for the warning Professor Weasley. Now I know not to attend dinner this evening." He said.

And with that, he gave Harry one last contempt-filled smirk and walked off down the corridor, robes billowing out behind him.

Harry glared after him, relaxing the fist his hands had created. "One of these days…" he muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the hall. "Yes, one of these days you will both learn to stay away from each other. All this sniping…it's a wonder you haven't cursed each other yet." She said.

Harry smiled despite her annoyance. "Now, what would the world be like without a little rivalry?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione pressed her lips together, trying desperately not to smile. "Enough. Now come on, let's get ready for dinner."

-----------------------

"And the way they all sat there and listened! It was _amazing_ I tell you!" Harry was pacing backwards and forwards, talking with his hands as he recounted his dealings of the afternoon to the person sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Yes, I can imagine that."

"They were all so eager to hear what I had to say. And, it didn't feel weird at all telling them about it because I'd done all that before. You know, with DA meetings and stuff. DA stands for…"

"Yes, I know what it stands for."

"Oh, so you've been informed. Well, that's good. Anyway, I was just such a…oh, I don't know. It was like… a release. I've learnt all this stuff, and it was good to get a chance to share how useful even the simplest of spells can be."

"You think you'd like to do that? Be a teacher?"

Harry stopped his pacing and thought for a moment. "Well, probably not. I don't have the motivation to do everything that comes with it." He chuckled. "But, I don't know. There was just something about today that…" he trailed off and looked at her. "Kate, am I making any sense?"

Kate smiled, shuffled over and patted the seat beside her, indicating for him to sit down. "Well, you haven't really made any sense since you woke up. But, strangely enough I _am_ learning how to speak your language." She laughed. "Tell me what you're thinking." She said as he sat down.

Harry sighed, calming himself down. "Being there today made me feel my age. My real age – not 17. I felt more mature; more experienced."

"That's true." Kate said. "You've been through more than they ever will."

Harry smiled. "Thank god." He said. "I never want anyone to experience what I have." He said.

Kate considered him for a moment. "Maybe you've never been 17 in the first place." She said quietly.

Harry frowned. "Huh?"

Kate sighed. "Look, you've had to grow up a lot faster than everyone else. You've had a crummy childhood, faced Voldemort when you were 11 and been on the edge of your seat, looking out for everyone and acting older than you really are ever since. Maybe you've never really even been a teenager." She said.

Harry smiled. "Like Michael Jackson?"

Kate laughed and nodded. "For lack of a better comparison, yes. Like Michael Jackson" She giggled.

Harry smiled, but it faded as the moment passed. "Then why do I still feel so left behind?" he muttered.

Kate stood up and pulled him up with her. "Because you have been." She said bluntly, looking down at his feet.

Harry looked at her with a new found admiration. She had just… _said_ it. She didn't dress it up, she didn't deny it. She accepted it, and this greatly pleased Harry.

"So, how are your legs? I know you've been on them for ages, but they could spasm from time to time." She said, looking down at his legs. She bent down and ran her legs long the front of his shins.

Harry smiled down at her. Was her mind always focused on work?

"No, they seem fine." She muttered, standing up again. She let her gaze linger on his legs for a moment, before looking up. "How about your sleeping patterns? Have you been having dreams?" she asked.

It was Harry's turn to look away. "Um, yeah." He muttered.

Kate frowned a little. "Doesn't sound very promising. Having dreams, or nightmares?" she asked.

Harry sighed, wishing she would look away. "Nightmares mostly." He said.

Kate frowned. "Hold still." She said.

Harry watched as she placed a hand on his cheek and leant in very close, peering into his eyes as if looking for all the answers of the universe.

Harry took the opportunity to take a better look at her face. Her eyes were a nice, midnight blue and she had indents of dimples in her cheeks. She looked a little flustered over something; probably something she had been doing before he arrived.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your pupils are dilated. Are you sick? How are you feeling?" she asked, putting the back of her hand against his forehead.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

"Hmm." She said, still looking into his face.

Harry continued to look at her for a moment. "Who's Shane?" he asked suddenly.

Kate stopped her peering and looked at Harry properly. "Where did you hear about Shane?" she asked.

"The other night when you were talking to Petra. I overheard." He said.

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? What else did you hear?" she asked.

Harry recoiled a bit, wondering why on earth he had brought it up in the first place. Looking at her expression however, he couldn't see accusation or anger. Just humorous curiosity.

"Nothing, just the name Shane." He lied.

Kate kept her gaze on him for a moment, before letting her head drop as she took his wrist and began taking his pulse.

"Shane was my boyfriend." She said.

"_Was_?" Harry pressed.

"Yes, was. We broke up a few months ago after I found him in a 'compromising position' with another woman in my bed." She said with a sad smile.

Harry felt a surge of guilt for asking her about him in the first place. "Sorry." He said.

Kate chuckled and let his wrist go. "Its fine." She said.

But Harry knew it wasn't. "I shouldn't ask you such personal questions. I'm rather nosy, aren't I?" he said, smiling.

Kate snorted. "Telling you about an ex of mine is hardly the deepest darkest secret I possess Harry." She giggled.

Harry smiled, feeling a little better.

"So, what are these nightmares about?" she asked, picking up the subject once more.

Harry clenched his jaw a little. "Do I have to tell you?"

"No, I guess not. But if you do I may be able to work out a way to stop them." She said, sitting on the coffee table behind her.

Harry put his hands on his hips. "I didn't come over here to be psycho-analyzed you know." He said. When Kate did nothing but smile, he sighed. "Mostly…they're about Voldemort." He admitted.

Kate nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nothing I'd like to disclose to you." He said, blushing.

Kate hid the urge to laugh. "Well, your nightmares about Voldemort are probably trauma. You haven't had time to process what happened to you, so now it's all catching up. When you dream you deal with things your waking conscious either denies or rejects." She said professionally. "They'll pass in time." She said.

Harry frowned. "Trauma is something I'm not looking to add to my list of problems right now." He said, feeling irritated at himself.

"What other problems have you got?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, looking down at her defensively.

For the second time that day, he saw in the expression that said she didn't believe that at all.

"Harry,' she started.

"Look, I'd better go." Harry said, checking his watch. "I'm sorry for coming over, but I just wanted to…" he trailed off, feeling more than embarrassed. He had hurried over to see her to share with her his elation of the day, not even really taking the time why he had gone to her in the first place.

At the time, it just seemed the natural thing to do. And right now, he did not want to be analyzed, or to talk about what he was feeling.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't mind you coming over. Feel free to anytime you want to… you know. Talk." She said, giving him a smile.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly back. "Thanks. See you later." He said. He needed to get home and spend time alone. He needed to think.

Kate nodded. "Yep, bye." She said. And with the blink on an eye, he was gone.

She stared at the spot he had been standing in for a few moments, trying to figure out why it was his moods changed more erratically than that of a woman with her monthly friend. Had he always been like that, or was it just around her?

Resolving to talk to Ron about it later, she sighed and went to the kitchen for a big slice of chocolate cake.

* * *

A/N – Another long one. Phew. Sometimes, they really take a lot out of me. And I know we didn't get to see Dumbledore, but you will later on. I promise!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. This chapter will have some sexual content in it, but nothing drastically over the top. Just letting you all know.

* * *

"Lupin, have you got the minutes from the panel meeting we had last week? I can't bloody find them anywhere on my desk." 

Remus Lupin smiled and looked up from his papers he was pawing over at the person addressing him. "You need to take a class in office filing. You know, muggles run those." He said, giving the woman on front of his desk a cheeky smile.

Nymphadora Tonks glared down at him. "You're a smart ass. Do you have the minutes or not?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk.

Remus sighed, waved his wand at the filing cabinet to his left and a long roll of parchment flew out, landing softly on his desk in front of him. "Here it is, all ready for you to stare at indifferently until your pretty little eyes go cross-eyed." He said.

Tonks snatched it with a smirk. "_Thank_ you. What are you doing anyway?" she asked, craning her neck to see the papers on Remus's desk.

Remus sighed and leant back in his seat. "Blue prints of the safe houses we've got in Essex. There are complaints within the Wizengamont and Auror offices that the wards surrounding them aren't foolproof." Remus said, a hint of insult in his voice. "Hmm, not foolproof they say. _I_ set them up for Merlin's sake."

Tonks laughed and put her parchment in her back pockets of her jeans. "That's probably why they're paranoid, no offence." She said.

Remus smiled. "None taken. Still, you would think that after all this time they could trust my skills just a little bit more."

Tonks chuckled and ran a hand through her black hair. "You didn't make Chief of Security for nothing." She said airily.

Remus closed his eyes and rubbed the tiredness from his closed lids. "No, I didn't."

Tonks opened her mouth to say something, when someone behind her laid a hand on her shoulders and shook her. Acting purely out of instinct, she grabbed their hand, spun around and flipped the unknown offender over her hip. Remus leapt up from his seat and peered over the top of his desk to see what had happened…and a smile broke out onto his face.

The man had fallen onto his back with a grunt and looked up at Tonks with wide eyes as she put her foot on his chest and pointed her wand at him. "Ow! Bloody _hell_ Tonks, is that how you greet all your old friends?" he laughed.

Tonks's eyes widened as she instantly realized who was lying beneath her foot. "Harry! Holy hell, I'm so sorry." She said, ignoring all the looks she was getting from everyone at their stations surrounding them.

Harry laughed as Tonks held her hand out for him. He took it and let her pull him up. "That's ok. I shouldn't have tried to scare you like that." He chuckled, cracking his back with a little stretch.

Remus laughed and walked around to the other side of his desk. "You all right? Tonks can be a little too edgy sometimes." He said, looking at Tonks.

She blushed, looking very embarrassed. "I didn't spend months in physical training not to utilize it Lupin." She said defensively.

Harry chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "You'd better watch yourself, or you'll become as paranoid as Moody." He said. "How have you been anyway?" he asked, holding his arms out.

Tonks laughed and hugged Harry tightly. "Wonderful Potter, and yourself? I hear you've not had an easy ride waking up, what with reporters in your face all the time." She said, pulling back.

Harry smiled. "Ah well, nothing out of the ordinary." He said. "You're looking good." He said, giving her a once over.

Indeed, she seemed not to have changed all that much, aside from her immediate features. Her face had aged slightly and her hair was no longer in outrageous colours, but in a simple natural colour. Her dressing was now a little more grown up and no longer consisted of torn jeans, little tops and crazy jewelry.

Although, her necklace was still a little indie. She was still Tonks after all.

"Why thank you." She giggled, patting his arm soothingly. "Well, no means to be rude but I have to hop back upstairs and get this to Trudy. Thanks for this Remus." She said, giving Remus a smile.

Remus winked at her. "Just learn how to organize yourself better next time, ok?" he said, sitting down on his desktop.

Tonks rolled her eyes and smiled. "See you around Harry. Great to have you back amongst the living." She teased.

Harry watched her walk off down the hall, the usual spring in her step… until she tripped over her robes and stumbled into an aged wizard who was coming around the bend.

Harry snorted and felt Remus shudder with laughter behind him. "Still clumsy." Remus sniggered.

Harry smiled and watched as Tonks tried to apologize repeatedly. "Yeah. Good to see some things never change." He said. He turned back to Remus and smiled. "You busy?" he asked, looking at the paperwork on the desk.

Remus looked at it and frowned. "Nothing that can't wait. What brings you to my part of the Ministry?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Cant I just want to visit my old professor for no good reason at all?"

Remus's eyebrows rose.

"Oh all right. I'm looking for a job." Harry admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"A job? So soon?"

"Well, I can't just sit around the house for the rest of my life Remus. I need to get a job so I can get off my ass and do some good, honest work." He said, pacing a little before his old mentor.

"Harry, you've been in a coma for seven years as a result of a very traumatic war. No-one would condemn you if you were to just have a bit of a holiday." Remus chuckled. "And besides, money really isn't much of an issue, is it?" he muttered so only Harry could hear.

Harry smirked. "No, it isn't." he said. "But I get bored and everyone else is at work. I just want to move on with my life. I want to make something of myself and not be just some bum who sits around all day, watching DVD's – which, by the way are _so_ much cooler than videos!" He said. "I don't want Eve to see her father as just some… loser."

Remus shifted aside with a sigh to allow Harry some room to sit down next to him. "Harry, Eve loves you the way you are. She thinks the sun practically shines out of your ass, and understands why you don't have a job. You are _not _a loser." He said, giving Harry a look.

Harry smiled. "I feel like one." He said.

"Yes, and you look like one too, but that isn't the point I'm trying to make." Remus teased. "I know how eager you are to find your feet, and I admire your vigilance. But just take it easy." He said.

Harry nodded, but still felt as though he was just some tag along without any job or future directions.

"Well, how many departments have you handed in an application to so far?" Remus asked, looking at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat. "Applications? He asked. "Well, er… that's not really how I've been doing it." He muttered, looking at his feet.

"Oh really? Just been flashing your scar at them have you?"

"_No_!" Harry laughed, elbowing Remus in the side.

"Well, what have you been doing here all day?" Remus laughed.

Harry looked at his feet again, the faintest red tinge filling his cheeks. "You'll laugh at me." He said.

"Harry, do I seem the sort of person who would laugh at someone?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I've been visiting different departments and just checking out what they do." He said. "I wanted to see a casual, normal day in each office to find out whether or not I'd like to work there or not." He said.

Remus looked at him for a minute before speaking. "So, you've just been wandering around aimlessly for the entire morning?" he asked for clarification.

Harry smiled. "More or less." He chuckled.

Remus gaped at him for a moment, before letting out a snort. "I'm sorry; I know I said I wouldn't laugh but… Harry, I could have given you heaps of stuff to save you the trip. So could Arthur." He said.

"Yeah, I know. But I _am_ able to get out and do it myself you know, even if my methods are a little unorthodox." Harry said. "So, care to inform me of what your delectable little establishment does?" he said, looking at Remus with an innocent smile.

Remus snorted and nodded. "Well, do you want the icky details, or a very quick, broad and not-so-boring overview?"

"Overview."

Remus leant behind him and pulled out his drawer. "Well, I'll give you a brochure to take home just incase you decide you do want more details than I'm going to give you." He said. He handed Harry a small, square shaped book with pictures of wizards on the front, each of them in blue robes with their wands at the ready and a determined look on their face.

"So, give me the lowdown." Harry said, flipping through the pages.

"Ok, there's a minimum requirement of at least an A in Defense OWL's to be accepted into the training program for apprentice Security Wizard. You'd be partnered up with one of the more experienced wizards for a period of about four months before you go through the trails to see if you're capable of promotion." Remus said professionally.

Harry nodded. "Just like Jedi's."

"Like what?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Never mind, keep going." He chuckled.

"The training program is all field work. Its like work experience in some aspects, where you're taken into as many situations as possible. It could be anything from local security at book signings, to escorting the Minister overseas for a convention with other Ministry's. You learn also the code of conduct for legal boundaries; where the fine line rests between us as security, to the Aurors." He said.

Harry nodded. "Great, more homework." He said flatly.

Remus smiled. "I doubt you'll go anywhere without having to do at least some reading or homework." He said regretfully.

Harry looked at Remus. "So tell me, how does a man condemned to spend his life wearing shabby robes and looking everywhere for someone to employ him end up one of the heads of Security for the Minister of Magic?" he asked.

Remus laughed. "Yes well, that does have a lot to do with Arthur. He was adamant about me getting a job, and when he got his current position put forward a movement for a new Act."

"What Act?" Harry asked in keen interest.

"Werewolf Discrimination Act. It's helped my life become so much more equal, not to mention hundreds of others out there afraid to come forward." Remus said, smiling a little to himself.

"How did it effect your situation?"

"Well, ok. Say I wanted to get a job at…uh, lets say Honeydukes for example. If they refused to give me the job on the basis of my Lycanthropy, then I could charge them in regards to Discrimination." He said.

Harry chuckled. "That sounds pretty damn good. Is that how you got your job here? Threatening to sue?"

"Not quite so dramatic. The Act helped me get my foot in the door. My promotions were off my own back though. People now adays seem to be a little more accepting of werewolves than they were 5 – 10 years ago." He said.

Harry smiled. "Good man that Arthur Weasley." He said.

A moment of content silence passed between the two men before someone new entered the small space they had been occupying, his blonde hair hanging over his eyes a little and his robes in a disheveled state.

"Lupin, what are the new boundaries regarding the safety houses in Essex? I'm being pressed about it again." He said, giving Harry a flicker of a glance of recognition.

Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Davies, who's pressing you about it now? Dawlish?"

"No, Shacklebolt. Says that there's a family going in there by the end of the month and he needs the blueprints of the house." The man said, the corner of his mouth twitched in a hesitant smile.

Remus nodded and blew out air through his lips. "Right, I'll finish double – checking them in a minute and owl them over to him. If you see him in the hallways, tell him Lupin told him to stick his head in a toilet and cool off a little." He said.

The man called Davies laughed and nodded. "Right you are boss." And walked off without another word.

Remus rolled his eyes, threw his hands up in the hair and stood up properly. "Can I not have ten minutes to talk to you without bloody hassles?" he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Harry smiled and stood up. "That's ok, I'd better go anyway. Sorry if I've kept you." He said, slipping the pamphlet in his hip pocket. He looked down the hallway then man had walked down and frowned. "That guy was familiar. Where have I seen him before?" he thought out loud.

Remus smiled and began shuffling through papers once more. "You remember in your fifth year when Arthur was in hospital from that snakebite?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah." He muttered, feeling that old wave of guilt hit him with the memory.

"You remember the chap in the bed across from him? The one who had been bitten by a werewolf?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry finally put his mind into gear and put together what it was Remus was saying. He looked back at Remus and his eyes widened. "That was _him_?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Albert Davies, current head of the Training programs and responsible for setting up the charms in the trial run. He's a very good teacher." He said, going back to his papers.

Harry let out a single laugh and shrugged. "Glad things worked out for him." He said. "So, how many werewolves _are_ employed at the Ministry at present?" he asked.

"Last I heard, I think it was about seven. A lot of them went to make money in muggle jobs, where they didn't shove them away in disgust. I was tempted to do that myself until the Act came out." He said.

"And you like it here?" Harry asked.

Remus took a look around and nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's a good way to use all my defensive spells I've been teaching you for years." He said, giving Harry a smile. "I know its only Security, nothing flash or overly eye catching – but I like it. It's stable and constant. I'm too old for the fast paced life of an Auror or something like that." He chuckled, running a hand through his brown hair.

Harry smiled and watched Remus as he shuffled through his papers. It pleased him to see Remus in a good position in his life. He apparently was happy with what his job gave him, and Harry could think of no-one more that deserved a little bit of stability in their lives.

"Well, thanks for this. I'll give it a good think over." Harry said, patting his pocket.

Remus looked at him and smiled. "Good, I'm glad. You think you'd be into security?" he asked.

Harry sighed and lifted his hands in confusion. "Who knows? Like I said before, I'm just scoping out my options." He said.

"What did you want to do when you were given careers advice?" Remus asked.

"Auror training. It looked appealing at the time." He said, rubbing his upper arms.

"At the time?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed and waited a moment before elaborating. "I'm good at defensive spells. I always have been. It's not an ego trip I'm taking myself on, it's just a fact. At the time, doing what seemed natural and preventing a Dark uprising was what I thought I would like to with myself." He said.

"So what changed your mind?" Remus asked.

Harry paused. "I'm just… tired of the chase." He said. "There are people out there that I never want to converse with again. I've played the hero, now I want my humble life without every day potentially being my last." He said. He smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Plus, the paperwork doesn't sound fun."

Remus laughed and nodded. "Yes, that's why I decided against it. This is the paperwork-free alternative with a quarter of the risk." He said.

Harry smiled. "I don't mind a bit of risk." He said.

"No, I would imagine you wouldn't." Remus said, giving Harry a warm smile.

Remus continued to gaze at Harry as the young man in front of him took a quick look around the department. His hair was shaggier and messier than ever and his square-framed glasses made him look a little different from the thirteen year old Remus had once known.

Where had that boy gone anyway? Here before Remus was a man with troubles beyond that of anyone he had ever met in his entire life, and yet he stood tall with a confident posture, a mocking smile twitching at the corner of his mouth and his dazzling, curiosity filled green eyes flashing with hidden passion as he let his eyes travel over the office.

_So bloody much like James._ Remus thought with a smirk.

Indeed, Harry had outlived his parents by only a few years. The freshest memory of James in Remus's mind was of at this age, the last time he had seen them just before he had gone into hiding. He didn't think Harry would ever really understand just how much he did resemble his father.

"Remus?"

Remus zoned back in as he realized Harry had said something. "Sorry, I was off in La La land." He chuckled.

Harry laughed. "Typical. I'll see you around old man." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and backing away.

Remus waved a hand at him and laughed as he gave Remus a cheeky grin and jogged of around the corner and out of sight.

Remus said down heavily in his chair behind his desk, picked up a piece of parchment and swung his legs up onto the desk with a 'humph'.

"Old man indeed." He muttered indignantly.

---------------

_Harry moaned as she licked her way down the cords in his neck to his collar bone, her hands running along his shoulders and down his back while raking her nails against his bare skin. _

"_You're driving me mad." He growled, running his hands down her hips to the outside of her thighs. _

_She laughed slyly and broke away to look up at him. "This is payback for that interlude in the Library." She whispered, sucking on his earlobe. _

_Harry ran his hands through her hair, pulled her head around and kissed her soundly on he lips, lowering her onto the bed. "I never did get to finish you off." He said, running his long fingers down her legs to the hidden spot most men desired beyond all other locations. _

_She smiled and opened her legs up a little. "I want more than that." She moaned, kissing him very passionately indeed. She grabbed his hips and moved him so he was settled between her legs; his throbbing member nestled near her opening. _

"_Harry, please." She whispered, nudging her hip with her knee. _

_Harry sucked on the point on her neck he knew drove her mad, smiling as she let out a whimper of pleasure. "Tell me what you want Ginny." He whispered. _

"_You." She said. _

"_How?" he asked, still teasing her by simply remaining stationary, although it killed him to do so. His arousal was so intense he knew that when they finally came together, he wouldn't last long. _

_Ginny growled in frustration, pushed on his chest and rolled him over onto his back. She smirked in satisfaction, straddled him and lowered herself down on top of him, letting him fill her up. _

_Harry let out a moan at the contact on his most sensitive area as she slowly covered him. She leant over, her red hair creating a curtain around their faces as she kissed him long and deep. _

"_Like this." She answered, rocking ever so slowly. _

_Harry clamped his eyes shut as she sat back up and began moving faster against him. He could feel the heat building and judging by Ginny's gasps of pleasure, she was feeling the same. _

_He opened his eyes and ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts, taking them in his hands and caressing them softly as she continued to ride him, agonizingly slow. _

"_God Ginny…" he moaned. She felt so damn good… _

"_Harry… oh god…" Ginny moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure, her red hair spilling over her shoulders, her skin glistening in the candlelight with beads of perspiration. _

_Harry let out a deep growl as Ginny did something with her lower body, some sort of clamping thing that almost made him loose it. He grabbed her hips and rolled them over, bringing him back on top. _

_He began to rock with her, their hips moving together as he took each thrust harder and deeper. _

_Ginny grabbed his head and turned his ear towards her mouth. "Harder." She breathed. _

_Harry happily obliged, finding that the slow, sensual way they usually did this was not going to apply to them this particular evening. _

_He felt it building in him and as Ginny jerked suddenly beneath him, he knew she was close to release as well. Moving a little slower, but still as deep and intense, he tried to keep his cool, going for that ultimate feeling they both had shared with each other… _

Harry suddenly jerked awake and blinked as he felt something padding around on his stomach, digging in various places on his shirt.

He looked down and frowned. "Urgh, _dammit_ Crookshanks." He growled, pushing the ginger cat off him. He didn't pay the look of outrage from the cat any notice as it walked off in indignation, but sat up and found himself not in his dorm room at Hogwarts, but on the sofa in Ron and Hermione house.

He put a hand on his head, let out a groan and flopped back down. "Not again." He groaned as he suddenly remembered the dream he had been having.

_This is getting ridiculous_. He thought as she gazed up at the ceiling. _Trauma, Kate says. Bloody useless, horney male dreams are all they are. How am I mean to move on when I keep dreaming about stuff like that? _

He looked at his watch. It was just after eight, and he could smell dinner coming from the kitchen, along with chatter from his two housemates. When he had lain down at half past four after his job search at the ministry, he had only meant to have a quick nap.

Funny how the time flies.

He got up, yawned and padded into the kitchen, feeling his muscles stretch from being cramped up for so long.

"Hey, why did you let me sleep so long?" he yawned, sitting down at the table next to Ron and across from Hermione.

"You looked too comfortable. Besides, I got to have your portion of quiche as a result." Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

Hermione laughed at Harry's face and threw her scrunched up serviette at her husband. "Stop teasing him! You dinner's in the oven if you want it." She chuckled, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I might just do that." He said.

He fiddled with the salt shaker in front of him for a few minutes in silence, listening absently to Hermione and Ron talk about shares in the muggle stock market and how it was going up, before finally blurting something out.

"Hermione, can I borrow some of that Dreamless sleep potion you offered me?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. Although, I haven't really got much left."

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'll pick the stuff up you need to make more." Ron said. "You having bad dreams again?" he asked, looking at Harry.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, somewhat." He muttered.

"Somewhat?" Ron laughed.

"Well, they're dreams I'd rather not be having. That's all I'm going to say." Harry said, leaning his elbows on the table. "There's no hurry though. I think I can put up with them for a few more nights."

_You perverted bastard Potter!_ The voice in his head laughed.

Ron considered him with a wondering smile for a moment, before shrugging and looking away. "Ok, none of my business. But, next time you feel embarrassed about talking about anything with me, just remember we shared a room with three other teenage, regular wanking boys for a good few years. We have no secrets Harry."

---------------------

Ginny stared pensively into her mug before her, her daughter's words still ringing freshly in her mind like an annoying alarm clock at six o'clock in the morning. She couldn't extinguish the sound of her voice, talking to Ginny like nothing pleased her more.

When the doorbell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts, she was quite sure she'd never loved the sound of the bell more than she had in that moment in her entire life.

She got up, jogged down the hallway barefoot and yanked the front door open to find the last person she wanted to see at that moment in time.

"Harry." She said.

_Oh god._ She thought. _What is he doing here?_

Harry smiled down at her and took his beanie off, shaking the cold from it. "Hey Ginny." He said friendly.

_Oh god._ He thought. _What am I doing here?_

"Nice to see you. Come in out of the cold." She said, standing aside.

Harry crossed the threshold into the warm interior of the house and stood aside for Ginny to shut the door behind him. "Thanks. I'm not interrupting dinner am I?" he asked, looking down in the direction of the kitchen with apprehension.

Ginny smirked, guessing what he was thinking. "No, just having a mug of hot chocolate by myself. Would you like one?" she asked, leading him back toward the kitchen.

Harry sat himself down at the table and watched as she began making him his own drink. "So, I came to see Eve. She upstairs?" he asked, taking his gloves off and putting them in his pocket.

Ginny leant on the bench behind her. "She's in bed. Asleep, hopefully." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh." Harry said, feeling a little dumb. "Past her bedtime is it?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Bedtime's seven thirty for future reference." She said, giving him a smile.

Harry nodded, determined to remember that piece of information for next time. "So…no Malfoy?" he asked, looking around again.

"No, he's gone away with some of his team mates for the weekend. He wanted to take Nathan with him, but I kindly told him no fucking way. Stupid twonk." She giggled softly, taking a sip of her drink.

Harry laughed. "Something we agree on." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ginny looked at Harry for a second, before going back to making his drink. "Well, I'm glad you're over. I wanted to talk to you about Eve's birthday party next month." She said, adding boiling water to the mug.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I want to throw her a big party this year and wanted to know if you had any ideas you would like to add." She said.

Harry watched as she went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "You're asking me?" he asked. He watched her laugh as she poured the milk in and stirred it. Why was she doing it the muggle way?

"Yes Harry, I am asking you. Believe it or not, you actually have some _say_ in how Evelyn's party should be run. You have the right, as well, to tell me to sod off if you don't want to come." She said.

Harry looked up at her as she placed the drink on front of him as if she had gone mad. "Why on earth wouldn't I want to come?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and sat down adjacent to him. "Because Draco will be there." She said, giving him a look.

Harry smiled and looked down into his cup, seeing his reflection in the hot liquid. "I couldn't care if Snape, Umbridge and Lockhart all were there…nothing will stop me from coming." He said. "You having it here?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "We always have I out the back… permitting the weather isn't shitty. We set up a marquee and stuff like that, defrost the snow and make some room for them to play in the grass. The kids like that." She said with a smile. "And no way in hell will any of those indecent, immoral be in attendance." She added.

Harry laughed. "That's a relief to know." He said.

Ginny downed the last of her drink and stood up. "Just owl me if you've thought of something and I'll let you know what we decide." She said, putting her cup in the sink.

Harry took a few more mouthfuls of his drink, before deciding to empty the rest out. "Who usually is on the guest list?" he asked, standing up.

Ginny went to the cupboard to get some biscuits as Harry walked over to the sink. "Well, usually mum, dad, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Sarah if they can make it with Liam… you know, just family. Eve sometimes has friends from school as well who…"

Ginny stopped suddenly and her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself in very close proximity to Harry. Somehow, he had moved from his position near the sink to be standing in front of her, making her move back a little into the cupboard doors with the biscuit tin in her hands.

And judging by the look on Harry's face, he didn't know how it had happened either.

And he didn't! One moment he was emptying his drink down the drain, and then he decided to help Ginny get the biscuits from the shelf that was about a head too high for her. He didn't expect her to spin around. They were just so close.

He had to move. He _knew_ he had to move. He could practically smell her shampoo, and his mind was becoming clouded with memories from the dream he had had just hours previous.

Ginny looked up into his face, recognizing expressions she had just a few months ago, feared she would never see on his face again. She knew they were standing way to close for comfort. She knew she had to make him move…

Harry hesitated, looking down into her face. She looked conflicted, worried, anxious and comfortable at the same time.

Finally, Harry took two long strides backwards. "I'd…better go." He muttered, turning to leave. What had just happened?

Ginny watched him begin to leave as if it was in slow motion. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, and before she knew what she was doing, she spoke.

"Harry," she called, her voice shaky.

Harry stopped just as he was about to leave the kitchen and let his head drop a little. "What?" he asked, not turning around. _I need to get out of here!_ He thought.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from saying what she said next.

"Evelyn asked me who her father was tonight." She said.

Harry turned around to face her. She looked stricken with fear, as if afraid he was about to fly off the handle. She was withdrawn and worried, and Harry knew it had nothing to do with the moment that had just passed between them.

"So, what did you say?" he asked slowly, taking a step toward her.

Ginny bit her lip. "I didn't answer her, per se. I just told her to go to sleep." She said softly.

Harry nodded, this information hitting his heart a little hard for some reason. "Oh." He said. Why was his mind going so fast that it hurt, but his mouth was so inarticulate?

Ginny took a step away from the door behind her and put the tin down on the bench top. "Harry, I want to tell her."

She had said it so quietly, that Harry was quite sure he had imagined it. He looked at her for the longest time, trying to gauge which response would be the best in this circumstance. Cool and agreeable? Excited and discreet?

Oh sod them all.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, rushing forward and taking her hands. "Ginny, this could majorly screw things up for you. If she isn't ready…"

"She _is_ ready." Ginny said, cutting him off. "Harry, she deserves to know." She whispered, her eyes shining with the beginnings of tears. "Do you want to?" she laughed.

Harry smiled. "Yes, very much." He said, letting go of her hands.

Ginny considered him for a moment, before grabbing his arm and leading him silently up the stairs that lead from the kitchen, upstairs.

Harry took in the surroundings of the second floor very quickly as he walked past them. How large was this house exactly?

Finally, the 5th door on the right they stopped at. It was a pink door and had the word Evelyn on it in big, pink letters that sparkled with glitter. He watched as Ginny placed her petite, slim hand on the door handle and hesitated.

"Last chance." She whispered, looking at him.

Harry simply smiled.

Ginny smiled back, nodded and pushed the door inward.

Harry looked inside to see the column of light from the hallway run along the bed on the left wall of a huge room, brining the snoozing body of a small girl into sharper focus against the fuzziness of darkness.

He crept into the room behind Ginny, watching his daughter sleep. He was quite sure he'd never seen anything more perfect in his life. The look on her face was peaceful, rested and innocent. Her jet-black hair was splayed over the pillow, a few stray strands falling over her face. As she hugged her toy mermaid, her chest rose and fell with rhythmic breathing.

Harry almost didn't want to wake her.

Ginny sat down softly on the bed beside her daughter, hesitated and then shook her shoulder slightly. "Eve? Sweetie, wake up." She whispered, leaning forward, her red hair falling around her face creating a curtain around her face.

Harry watched as Eve's face screwed up in protest and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around blurrily for a moment, before focusing on Ginny.

"Mama? Whazzit? Is' time for school?" she muttered, sitting up and looking around in confusion.

"No baby, it's not time for school. I'm sorry to wake you sweetheart, but Harry and I wanted to tell you something." Ginny said, stroking Evelyn's flushed cheek.

"Harry?" Eve asked, frowning. She looked around and finally caught sight of Harry in the doorway, his silhouette obviously familiar against the light from the hallway. "Oh, hello Harry!" she said, waving.

Harry smiled and walked into the room, crossing straight to Eve's bedside. "Hello Eve. We're sorry to wake you." He said, clasping his hands in front of him.

Eve rubbed her eyes. "S'ok." She mumbled.

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Eve, do you remember the question you asked me just before I kissed Norbert goodnight?" she asked.

Eve nodded. "Mmm hmm. About my daddy." She said.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right." She said. "Well, would you still like to know who your real daddy is?"

Eve nodded blinking away her sleep. "Yes. S'not Draco, I remember you saying." She said, taking her mother's hand.

"No, it's not Draco." Ginny giggled.

Eve yawned. "Who's it then?" she mumbled, looking straight at Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but instead looked at Harry over her shoulder.

Harry took a deep breath, knowing by Ginny's look that it was his turn to speak. He exhaled slowly, bent down on his knees beside Eve's bed and smiled at her. Was there a right way to say this? Would he screw everything up by just blurting it out?

Oh hell, he couldn't care less.

"It's me Eve." He said. "I'm your daddy." He whispered. He wanted to take her hand, but didn't dare until he played out her reaction first.

Eve looked at him in confusion for a minute. "Harry?" she asked. She looked at Ginny. "_Harry's_ my daddy?" she asked.

Ginny nodded and smiled. "That's right." She said.

Eve kept looking at both Harry and Ginny in turn for a good few moments, before looking back at Harry. She leant towards him and her eyes narrowed. "Are you really?" she hissed in Parceltongue.

Harry smiled. "I never lie to you when we speak our special language." He hissed back.

Eve looked at him for a moment, before her face softened and her mouth broke out into a large smile. She leant forward onto her knees and threw her arms around Harry's neck in a tight hug, letting out a few giggles.

"That's such good news!" she said happily.

Harry closed his eyes and hugged her back, sharing with her the most physical contact he had had with her ever since that first time he had met her. He breathed in the smell of her hair and hugged her small body tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier sweetie." Ginny said, placing a hand on Eve's back.

Eve let go of Harry and smiled. "That's ok. Lots of grown ups have secrets. Like Santa and where babies come from." She said, smiling at her mother.

Ginny let out a half sob, half laugh and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You go back to sleep, ok?" she said.

Eve nodded, her eyes drooping once more. "Are you staying Harry?" she asked, looking at him as he stood up.

"Well, no. But, I'll be over to visit you in a few days." He said, giving her a smile. He bent over and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams Eve." He whispered in her ear.

Eve nodded, smiled and yawned, settling back into her pillow. "Night Harry, night Mama." She said, closing her eyes.

Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway, watching her begin to doze off for a moment before shutting the door.

Harry looked at the name on the door for a moment, before looking at Ginny. Her eyes were red from the effort of trying not to cry and she was smiling at Harry with some hidden admiration Harry was quite sure he would not understand if he had a million years to think about it.

She hugged him tightly for a while, pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, thank _you_." He said. He looked at her for a moment, before sighing. "I'd really better go." He chuckled, feeling very tipsy off adrenaline.

Ginny nodded. "Come over…"

"…any time. I know." He finished with a smile. "Night Ginny." He said.

-----------------

It was four in the morning, the faint colour of yellow was rising from the horizon, and Harry had not slept a wink. He had been sitting on the roof of the house, Ron's broomstick at his side and a smile on his face since the moment he had apparated home.

_She knows_. He thought. _No more secrecy_.

The feeling of Evelyn knowing who he really was an elevation and almost intoxicating feeling that he was sure he would most likely not feel ever again. Until that night, he had not even contemplated the idea of actually telling Evelyn about her parentage any time soon.

Of course, rationally, he knew she would find out someday. In his mind, he had imagined something dramatic. Like someone getting unsightly drunk on her 21st birthday and letting it slip, or him fighting his way into their house, screaming at the top of his lungs 'I'm your father!'… or even a Star Wars type situation, without the light sabers, loss of limbs or deep, James Earl Jones impersonation and very loud breathing sound effects.

He had not expected it to go so...well!

This changed everything for him. She knew, which meant that no-one had to tip-toe around the issue anymore. It just didn't matter who knew anymore. Let the whole world know that he, Harry James Potter, had a daughter… and she was beautiful, perfect and the best thing he had ever created in his life!

Harry's attention snapped back into the present as he heard the morning milk truck heading up the street. Knowing that it would be a huge violation of wizarding law for the muggle milkman to see Harry on the roof with a broomstick, he grabbed the said object, leapt off the roof and flew back in his open window.

Resting the broom against this desk and falling into his bed with a slight chuckle, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping the next time he saw Eve, she would be calling him 'Daddy' instead of Harry.

* * *

A/N – My fingers are dead! Man, I've been here for hours! But, I'm happy with the way it turned out! 

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. Hopefully I can keep your interests to the end, even if it is rather far away!

* * *

"_And on the way down I saw you, and you saved me from myself… and I won't forget the way you loved me… on the way down, I almost fell right through…but I held onto you." _

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile as Harry's singing rang down the hall from his bedroom to theirs.

"Someone's a happy chicken." He said, pulling his pants on.

Hermione, who was sitting on the bed with her legs drawn up to her chest as she rested against the bed head, laughed and looked up at him from her book. "Oh leave him be."

"He's been singing all morning!"

"He's in a good mood for once. And if that involves singing, then I guess we're going to have to adjust to it." Hermione said, going back to her book.

Ron pulled his shirt on and looked at her. "But, Harry _never_ sings. Harry doesn't even sing Happy Birthday to people!" he laughed, buttoning up his front.

"Hey!" Harry said, stopping in the doorway to their bedroom with a huge grin on his face, his hair sticking up and wearing only a pair of jeans with one of Joel's studded belts. "Are you working late tonight?" he asked, looking at Ron.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you'll be singing when I get back."

Harry laughed as Hermione threw a cushion at Ron. "No, I won't be. I just wanted to…"

DING DONG.

"I'll get it. You stay there." Harry said instantly. And with one last grin, he disappeared from sight, humming to himself.

Ron looked after him with a dazed look, but Hermione was giggling behind her book.

"He's _high_. He _has_ to have been inhaling something." Ron said, ruffling his hair.

"He's high on adrenaline. Oh come on, you were exactly the same when Joel called you Dad for the first time. I nearly had to kick you out because of your stupid dances you would do everywhere." She laughed, turning the page of her book.

Ron smiled and put his hands on his hips, listening distantly at the sound of Harry talking to someone downstairs. "She hasn't called him Dad yet."

"No, but she knows. And that's enough for him." Hermione said.

Ron reached out for his cloak that was handing over the back of his chair at the desk, when a very feminine scream came from downstairs.

He exchanged an alarmed look with Hermione, grabbed his wand and bolted out the door with Hermione in tow, across the landing and down the stairs.

"What? What happened? Harry?" he called, sliding down the railing and landing securely on his feet.

He looked into the living room and instantly felt his worry and concern melt away at the sight that greeted him. Harry was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes wide with glee and a long, wrapped package in his hands.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." Ron laughed, giving her a smile.

He pocketed his wand and walked up to Harry, feeling a quiver of excitement as he too clapped eyes on the package.

Harry, just noticing Ron's presence, tore his eyes away from the parcel in his hands and looked up at him. "Do you know what this is I hold in my hands?" he whispered, a grin on his handsome face.

Ron laughed. "Open it!" he cried, feeling antsy.

Feeling that this was the best piece of advice he had heard in a good while, Harry tore at the brown paper with Ron, revealing his brand new, Halies 1000 Broomstick.

Both men let out a sigh of awe as they stared down at it. The handle was sleek, sturdy and gleamed like a brand new polished article of silver. The tail was clipped immaculately, not a twig out of place. The handle was a light, pale blue, as was the tail. It seemed more like an enlarged paintbrush than a broomstick.

"It's..." Harry started.

"… The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ron finished in a whisper.

Both men looked up at each other. Their faces broke into a grin and suddenly they began jumping up and down, screaming like girls.

Hermione, who had been watching from the middle of the stairs, rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Honestly." She snorted, and made her way into the living room. "Look at you two! It's just a…"

Harry was in front of her and clamped a hand over her mouth so fast she wondered if he had apparated. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Harry whispered. "This, is not just a broomstick."

"Come on baby, surely even _you_ can have an appreciation for this magnificent specimen." Ron said, reaching out for the handle. "Can I?" he asked, looking at Harry for permission.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said, holding the broom out for Ron with one hand, and releasing Hermione with the other.

Ron took it off Harry and looked at it with wide eyes, much the same way Joel had when Harry had given him his Firebolt. "Bugger, I have to go to work!" Ron growled in disappointment. "Just one fly would make my entire day."

"Skive off work!" Harry said, taking his broom back.

"Harry, that's the … er,' he trailed off from his excited rant at the scowl he was receiving over Harry's shoulder from his wife. 'That's um, the worst ting I've heard in a while. I can't; I have two Mount Everest's of paperwork to do." He said.

Harry frowned. "Oh yeah. Forgot." He mumbled, looking downcast.

Ron threw Hermione a look that said 'now look what you did', but she stood her ground and put her hands on Harry shoulders. "Listen, that doesn't mean you can't go flying by yourself. I doubt Ronald could keep up with his broom anyway." She giggled.

Harry laughed and looked at Ron. "Yeah, good point."

Ron rolled his eyes and threw his hand up. "Well, if ridiculing is what it takes for you to feel better, then by all means continue. Just wait until I've left for work at least." He laughed.

Harry smiled and got an idea. "Hey, can one of you disillusion me?" he asked, looking at both of them. "I don't want to break another secrecy law by being seen flying over head of muggles."

"Here, I'll do it." Ron said, pulling his wand out.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, walking down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Oh, you know. Just around." He called, but gave Ron a look that said there was more to that than he was saying.

Ron chuckled and gave Harry a hard wrap over the head with his wand. Harry felt the familiar sensation of tricking down his back and knew that he had been become a chameleon once more.

"Have a good day today; what-ever it is you're doing." Ron muttered, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Stay out of trouble and only take it off when you're sure that…"

"Ron, clam up and go to work." Harry said, shoving Ron playfully.

Ron laughed. "All right, I get the point. Just don't start singing again."

---------------------

"Hey! Now here's a sight for sore, non-visually impaired eyes! Harry Potter in my store! Jolly good to see you old chap."

Harry smiled, shut the door behind him and embraced George as he hurried around from behind the counter straight for him. "Good to see you too George. I hope business is good." He said, looking around.

"Bloody fantastic it is! Our stocks rose 5 points just last month. Come in, take a load off."

Harry chuckled as George wrestled his jacket off him and took a quick look around.

He had been in Weasley Wizard Wheezers Joke shop only a few times during school, and it seemed that they had invented a lot more stuff in his absence. Lollies that made your nose glow different colours depending on your mood, earrings that made your ears turn into the size of an elephants, x-ray vision glasses that actually worked… even a whole row of those chairs they had sent Harry for Christmas. The place was full of people, all inspecting each item on the shelves with caution.

"So, what brings you here? Interested in some more Ton Tongue Toffies?" George asked with a smirk, sitting back down behind the register.

Harry laughed. "No, I'm not here to buy anything actually."

"Well then get the hell out! No loitering allowed!" exclaimed Fred, who had just come in form the back room. He smiled and threw the small ball he was carrying at Harry. "Great to see you." He said.

Harry smiled. "You too. What's this?" he asked, looking down at the object in his hands.

"Eve's birthday present we're working on." Fred said. As a customer came up to the front counter, George leapt up to serve them, while Fred beckoned Harry away a little.

"Really? What's it do?"

"Cant George and I simply present out only niece with a simple, plain old ball?" Fred asked, twirling the ends of his ponytail innocently around his finger.

Harry gave him a look.

"Oh all right! But, it doesn't do anything crazy or destructive…unfortunately." Fred laughed. "Ginny would kill us if it did."

"So, what _does_ it do then?" Harry asked, lifting it up to his face to get a closer look.

It wasn't really anything special. It was just a small, crystal-ball sized ball that changed colour with every angle you moved it to. There was no crease along the side for anything to pop out from… but that didn't necessarily mean nothing did.

"It only works when she wants it to. She can place her imaginations in it, and watch it unfold around her like those crazy, muggle hologram things. All she has to do is hold it with both hands… and ta-da!" Fred finished, striking a pose.

Harry smiled. "Like a kiddy Pensieve."

Fred nodded. "Exactly."

Harry sighed a little as he turned the ball over in his hands. "I still don't know what to get her." He said, handing it over to Fred. "I'm not as good as inventing cool stuff like you guys."

"Did you have anything in mind? After all, you are our humble investor. The least we can do is create something for you, free of charge." Fred said, placing the ball back in the wooden box to his left.

Harry smiled and shook his head, following Fred back out to the front. "No, thanks anyway. I'll figure something out."

George ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked off down one of the shelves of the store. "Bollocks, we're out of Fake wands again! Gred, can you…"

"…go out the back? No problem Forge." Fred said, clapping George on the shoulder and ducking out the back once more.

Harry sat himself down on a stool next to George and chuckled. "You know that finish each other sentences thing you two do? Yeah, kinda weird." He said.

George smiled, but continued to write in the book he had on the counter in front of him. "Cheek is not your forte sadly. Don't do it anymore, you may hurt yourself."

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "So… do you guys need help with anything?" he asked, looking around the shop.

George dropped his quill and look at Harry over his shoulder with a blank expression. "Are you aware of the risk you put yourself in by offering us your services Harry?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Yes_ George, the coma didn't impair my memory." He said, giving George a look. "I need a job."

"Yeah, but _here_?"

"What's wrong with here? And may I remind me that if it wasn't for me, where wouldn't even _be_ a here."

George laughed and turned to face Harry fully. "Are you trying to use guilt to get yourself employment? Why Harry, this _is_ a new development in your personality." He chuckled.

Harry frowned. "It has nothing to bloody do with guilt. I just want a sodding job. Do you need me or not?"

George sighed. "Well, we weren't really thinking of employing anyone at the moment. Can we get back to you?" he asked.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's perfectly fine by me." He said.

Suddenly, the sound of about 5 farm animals chimed above him. Looking up in confusion, Harry laughed to find that the clock had just chimed three o'clock. Where had the day gone?

"Well, sorry to be rude but I have somewhere to be." Harry said, leaping up from his stool as Fred came back in.

"Leaving already? Where are you – oh my god! A Halies!"

Harry smiled as both George and Fred leant as close as they possibly could to the broom Harry had just produced from his pocket and enlarged with a tap of his wand.

"Yeah, got it this morning. I've been flying all over the place all day." He said, pressing out his chest importantly.

"Streamline technology… aerodynamic… speeds up to anything near 150 per hour…" Fred said, running his hand along the cool wooden handle.

Harry smiled, allowed them to admire the broom for a moment before clearing his throat. "Um, guys? You have customers." He muttered.

"What?" George asked, looking up at Harry. He looked over to the counter to see a line of about 5 wizards, each with a different object in their hands and amazed look on their face as they looked at Harry.

"Oh, Jesus." Fred said, snapping to attention. "Yes, alright. Stop your drooling." He said, trying to get their attention away from Harry.

Harry laughed, not at all deterred by their stares as per usual and ran to the door. "Gentleman, thank you for your hospitality." He said, opening the door and pulling his wand out. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but like I said… places to be, people to see, daughters to pick up from school." He sang.

"Pick up from school?" Fred laughed, serving a customer at the same time.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you know Eve?" he said.

And left with a smile on his face into the busy street of Diagon Alley, letting the people in the shop who had overheard ponder what was going on in the Boy-who-lived life now.

--------------

Harry bounced on the balls off his feet with his hands in his pockets, his hair covered with a beanie and a smile on his face as he counted down the minutes until the bell rang out the end of the day.

His face was stung pink by the icy cold wind, but he didn't care. People around him were giving him curious glances out of the corner of their eye as he waited along with many other parents for their children, but he didn't care.

The building in front of him was a large; two story school that held an American architecture about it. To muggles in the next block, it would have looked like a broken down old shoe factory. But to him and the other wizards and witches around him, it was a bright, very welcoming school for their young children.

Harry's grin grew as the bell rang and seconds later, the front doors banged open and a hoard of young witches and wizards all flooded out, heading straight for their parents, or lining up for Portkeys to take them home.

Harry's eyes however, were on one little girl, scanning the crowd with her green eyes, taking adamantly to a boy beside her at the same time.

"Hey Eve! Over here!" he called, waving.

Eve turned as she heard her name, and her face lit up with happiness as she spotted Harry amongst a sea of parents, waving at her. "Harry!"

Harry smiled as she muttered something to the boy, bid him goodbye and ran over to Harry.

Harry laughed as she bowled into him, lifting her up around the middle and giving her a squeeze. "Hey kiddo. Have a good day at school?" he asked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded. "Yes I did, thank you. I don't have any homework this week!"

"Well, that _is_ good news."

"I know! Where's Mama? I thought she was walking me home today." Eve said, looking around.

"Well,' Harry said, placing Eve back on her feet. "I offered to walk you home today. I thought we could spend some time together."

"That's fantastic! Come on then."

Harry laughed as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him off the street in the direction of her house.

And he felt especially glad that she didn't mind holding hands with him.

"So, what did you do at school today?" he asked, adjusting his beanie.

"Well, Mrs. Longbow taught us how to spell a long word today. I can spell 'Practical'." Eve said proudly, playing with the zipper of her purple jacket. "Wanna see?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

"Ok. P-R-A-C… um…" she stopped, frowning and looking off into space.

Harry chuckled. "T." he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"T! That's right. T-I-C-A and L! See? All by myself!" Eve beamed up at Harry.

Harry laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. "Yes, all by yourself. That's very good spelling."

"Hey, so you know what? Uncle Bill said he was going to bring me a special gem from the tombs he breaks into in Egypt for my birthday. But, not the ones that have curses because that would be very bad for Nathan and Norbert." Eve said importantly.

Harry snorted. "Yes, I imagine it would." He said, looking down at her. "Are you excited about your birthday next weekend? You're going to be seven! Such a big girl."

Eve giggled. "I know. Draco said I could even have my own pretend wand maybe for my birthday. I really hope so because Uncle Fred said I could turn anything I wanted to the color purple with it."

"You like the colour purple?"

"Oh yes!"

Harry smiled and looked down at his daughter. She had her hair up in a ponytail today and her glasses rested snugly on her nose after an afternoon of reading. Her schoolbag was sitting lightly on her back and her gloved hands were warm in Harry's cold one.

"You're going to be there, right Harry?" she asked, looking up at him.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Most definitely."

"Good, because I told Nathan you were going to be there. He likes you Harry, he told me so." She said.

Harry chuckled. "I'm glad."

"He alsosaid he wanted to be as tall as you when he gets older, but I told him that's silly because Draco isn't as tall as you." She said.

Harry smiled smugly to himself as he led her around another corner, their boots crunching in the snow. "Yeah, I noticed that too." He said. Indeed, Draco was only a few centimeters shorter than Harry if that, but that made all the difference in the world to Harry.

"Piggy back ride?" Eve asked, smiling up at Harry.

Harry laughed and got down on one knee. "Sure, why not? You right to do it by yourself?" he asked.

"_Yes_ Harry, I have done this before you know." Eve sighed, climbing up onto his back.

Once she was safely on his back with her hands tight on his shoulders, Harry stood up with a slight grunt and began walking again.

"So, what do you want tobe when you grow up?" he asked, finding himself suddenly quite curious.

"Well, I want to be a writer, a Quidditch player… but most of all, a singer!" she said without any hesitation.

Harry looked at her over his shoulder as he stepped around a couple of joggers coming up the path in the opposite direction. "A singer? Really?" he asked. "Can you sing?" he asked.

Eve clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Harry smiled. "Yes of course. You like singing?"

"Oh yes. It's so much fun. Why, don't you like singing?" she asked, stroking the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Not all the time, no. Sometimes…when no-one can here me." He laughed.

Eve frowned. "What's the point of singing if no-one can hear you?" she asked.

"So you don't get embarrassed." Harry replied, turning another corner. "Do you ever feel that way?"

Eve smiled and shook her head, still twirling his black strands in her small fingers. "No silly. I like singing for people." She said. She paused for a minute, enjoying the slight bouncing as Harry took long, slow strides along the sidewalk. "Do you think I could ever be a great star? Like Hilary Duff?"

Harry, not knowing who this Hilary Duff girl was, nodded and smiled at Evelyn over his shoulder. "You can be anything if you want it bad enough." He said.

Evelyn smiled, sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, placing her cheek on at the base of his neck in a hug. "Harry, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked.

Harry smiled and continued watching where he was going. "I'm not sure." He said. "I've always rather liked the idea of being a Dad." He said slyly, raising an eyebrow.

Eve giggled. "But Harry, you already are!"

"Oh yes, so I am. Silly me."

----------------

"Oh Nathan, eat your stew!" Ginny said, looking over her shoulder at her son as she washed the dishes.

Nathan looked at his bowl in front of him with a frown, dug his spoon into it and looked up at Ginny. "But Mama, I don't want it. Yucky!"

"It is not yucky! Nana made that for you."

"Still yucky." Nathan muttered grouchily, putting his cheek in his hand resting on his elbow as he moved his spoon moodily around in the bowl in front of him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to the dishes. "Honestly, so much like your bloody father." She muttered to herself. "Picky to a T."

DING DONG.

"Eve's home! Eve's home Eve's home Eve's home Eve's home…"

"_Yes_, Nathan I know!" Ginny laughed, going to her son and kissing him on top of his head. "Eat your stew."

"Don't want…"

"_Eat_ it!" Ginny cried, exiting the kitchen and heading off down the hall.

She smiled, wiped her hands on her jeans and slid down the remainder of the distance in her socks on the floorboards to the front door.

She wrenched it open and held back a laugh as she saw Harry holding a squirming Eve in his arms, her giggles high pitched and happy as he held her, tickling her side with his fingers.

"Special delivery." He announced, crossing the threshold as Ginny stepped aside to let him in.

"Mama, Harry has a new broom!" Eve announced, wriggling in Harry's arms like a worm.

Ginny snorted as Nathan ran into the room and held onto her leg. "A new broom? Your Halies came did it?" she asked Harry.

Harry smiled and maneuvered Eve so she was over his shoulder, receiving a squeal of delight. "Yes, been buzzing around all morning. Ah Ginny, gone are the days of the Firebolt…" he said dreamily, looking off into space. "Hello Nathan." He said, smiling down at the boy half hidden behind Ginny's leg.

Nathan shrunk away even more, but gave Harry a little wave.

"Harry, let me down!" Evelyn giggled.

Harry smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Harry smiled and set Evelyn down on her feet. "Good girl." He said.

Eve smiled up at him, took her jacket and bag off and dumped them at the front door. "Come Nathan, let me spell my new word for you!" she said, holding her hand out for her brother.

Nathan immediately emerged from behind Ginny, seized her hand and the two of them began up the stairs.

"Oh, wait…" Eve said on the third step. She ran back down, reached up, grabbed the front of Harry's jacket and pulled him down to her level. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you for walking me home Harry." She said.

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

Eve smiled, kissed Ginny's hipbone as she ran past and disappeared up the stairs with Nathan, no doubt to play in some new adventure.

Ginny watched as Harry put his hands on his hips and smiled up the stairs after the kids, a hidden thought in his expression that was so slight she had almost missed it. She knew what it meant.

"Don't worry about her not calling you 'Dad' yet." She said, folding her arms over her chest. "She will."

Harry looked at her, the flicker gone from his expression at her words. He smiled, but did not comment.

"So, thanks for offering to pick her up today, it was a huge help! It gave me more time to sort out the invitations." Ginny said, picking a bit of lint off her top.

"I thought you'd sent all them out." Harry said.

"Oh, not party invitations." She said. "Wedding invitations." She muttered.

Harry felt his stomach hitch. "Oh." He said, nodding and turning away from her a little. "Right. The…wedding." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny frowned a little to herself_. Stupid cow!_ She thought. "Harry, listen…"

"Sorry, I gotta go." Harry cut her off, pulling something out of his breast pocket.

Ginny took a step towards him. "So soon? You don't want to stay?" she asked.

"No, sorry. I've got something to do for someone." He muttered. He took the small, matchstick sized object and gave it a tap with his wand. Instantly, his Halies grew back to its proper size.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Something to do for someone? A little blasé don't you think?" she chuckled.

Harry smiled, but still didn't look at her. "It's a birthday present for Eve if you must know." He whispered, zipping up his jacket. "You're so bloody nosy."

Ginny laughed. "What are you getting her?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "That's for me to know, and you not to know." He said. He finally looked at her and turned to face her. "Can you Disillusion me? I'm going into muggle London, and I can't really do it myself." He said.

Ginny smiled, pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped him over the head, watching him dissolve into the background. "Just know that you can pick her up from school anytime you want." She said.

Harry smiled a smile Ginny didn't see. "Yeah, I know. See you. _Bye Eve_!" he called up the stairs.

Her muffled response came floating down the stairs, and Ginny watched as the front door opened and closed by itself, signaling his departure.

Once she was sure he was gone, she screwed up her face and hit herself in the head. "Urgh, bugger me! Wedding talk in front of him? What are you _thinking_ Weasley?"

"Mama, Nathan's spitting!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nathan Xavier Malfoy, you have not finished your stew!

-------------------

"Ah, this is a nice choice sir. For a special girl I assume?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, for my daughter." He said, admiring the bracelet in the jeweler's hand.

The muggle jeweler smiled and nodded, his pencil moustache twitching a little beneath his long nose as he examined the bracelet laces in his long fingers. "Ah yes, I see. So, you would like to have her name engraved along the plate sir?"

Harry nodded and leant against the bench. "Yes, thank you." He said.

He watched as the jeweler placed the bracelet on a velvet piece of material and wrote down Evelyn's name on a piece of paper. "And would you like it in the gold or the silver sir?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Um, probably the silver." He said. "Oh, but can it be like…fake silver?" he muttered, leaning a bit closer.

The jeweler frowned a little. "Sir, are you sure you wouldn't like authentic silver? While more expensive, it does last longer, will not tarnish…"

"Yes, I'm sure." He said. "See, I've got this friend who's sort of…allergic to pure silver. And I don't want him getting sick when he goes near her." He whispered.

"Ah! I see." The Jeweler said, nodding. "Like a werewolf?" he chuckled, writing down more on his piece of paper.

Harry smiled. "Yes, something like that." He laughed.

"Well, we can have this ready by next Monday for you sir."

"Smashing." Harry said. "Oh, and um… can you possibly do something decorative on the sides of the name?" he asked.

The Jeweler quirked an eyebrow. "Something? What was it you had in mind sir?"

Harry smirked. "How good is your engraver here?" he asked.

"She's one of the best in London sir."

"Well, do you think she could put a Lily on either side?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

The Jeweler smiled in a knowing way and nodded. "I doubt she would find that a terrible inconvenience of her skills sir. Two small Lilies on either side, as you have requested." He said.

"She must be a very special girl to receive such a beautiful present." He added, looking up from his order form at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded. "More special than you know my good man."

* * *

A/N – I'm so sorry it took me forever and a day to get this out to you, but you all know how it is with Christmas and families! I also got the Sims 2, and for any of you out there who have this game, you will know what I'm talking about!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Ta-da! Well, I hope you all had a good new year, cause I certainly did! Just to let you know what this is one of the few stories I don't cringe about the thought of writing. I hope you all like it as much!

* * *

"Harry? Where do babies come from?"

Harry stopped short of placing his fork bearing bacon in his mouth as he looked at Evelyn adjacent to him at the breakfast table. His mouth was still wide open as she simply looked up at him expectantly, her half-eaten marmalade toast in her small hand.

Harry cleared his throat, put his fork down and closed his gaping mouth. "Well, er… what brought up that question?" he asked, feeling his face grow hot.

Evelyn shrugged and looked down at her slice of toast. "I don't know, I've always wondered. You must know, because all grown-ups know."

Harry put his face in his hands. "Surely you can ask your mother this question. Or even… _Malfoy_." He groaned.

Eve frowned. "Why can't _you_ tell me?"

Harry looked at Eve beside him through the space in his fingers for a moment, before sighing and revealing his face once more. "Where do babies come from? Ok, I'll tell you." He said. "Babies…er, come from a mother's tummy." He said.

Eve frowned. "How do they get in there?"

Harry shifted in his seat. "Um, well… they're grown in there."

"Like flowers?"

"Yes, exactly! Like flowers."

"Oh, I see. So, how does the _seed_ get in there?"

Harry felt himself burning up and knew he was soon going to resemble a tomato more than a human. "Um, well… it's kind of already in there. When little girls grow up, the seeds appear in their bellies." He explained as best he could.

He watched as Eve stared off into space, nodding and processing this information. "Oh, ok." She said. "So, the baby grows inside a mummy's tummy until its big enough to come out?" she clarified, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes, basically."

Eve frowned at him suspiciously for a moment. "There's more to this making babies thing, isn't there Harry?" she accused, munching on her breakfast.

Harry snorted. "Cant pull the wool over your eyes, can I?" he chuckled. "Don't worry; you'll learn the rest when you're older."

"Why can't I know _now_?"

"Because I said. Now eat your breakfast."

Eve sighed and looked down at her plate.

They continued to eat breakfast in silence for a few minutes, until Harry finally noticed Eve giving him glances every few seconds. He hid a smile, sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"All right, spit it out." He sang.

"Where are Aunt Mi and Uncle Ron? Do they know I'm over? When will they be back?" Eve burst out, squirming in her seat once more.

Harry smiled. "Hermione and Ron are on a 'romantic getaway' for Valentines day. They're having… grown-up time." He said with a snigger. "No, they don't know you're over and they will be back tomorrow."

Evelyn nodded. "Ah, I see." Pause "So, what happens during Grown-up time anyway?"

Harry flushed again. "Eve, just eat your toast!" he laughed nervously.

"Honestly Harry, I _am_ nearly seven you know. I think I have every right to know."

"Yes, you do. But not until you're thirty."

CRACK.

"Ah, good. You're awake. I hoped I wouldn't have to – Oh, hi Eve!"

"Kate!" Eve launched herself out of her seat and threw her arms around Kate's small waist in a tight hug as soon as she had apparated into the kitchen; for a change not in her Nurse Uniform.

Kate laughed and stroked Eve's long black locks. "Good to see you kiddo. You're here early." She said, giving Harry a smile.

"I'm staying over. We're having a slumber party." Eve said, smiling as Kate fussed over her pigtails.

"Well, that sounds absolutely wonderful! Are you and Harry going to do each other's nails and make-up?" she asked innocently, ignoring the horrified look on Harry's face.

Eve sighed, her expression disheartened. "Sadly no. Harry's in denial of his feminine side." She said, giving Harry a somewhat pitying glance.

Harry rolled his eyes, ignored Kate smirk and twirled his fork in his fingers. "Eve, just sit down and…"

"…Finish my toast, yeah yeah." Eve finished flatly for him, sitting back down at the table.

Harry smiled at her and looked up at Kate. "You want some? There's plenty here." He said, getting up.

"Um, sure." She said, taking her coat off and sitting down. "I won't stay long though. I only came over to see if we could push your appointment forward to this afternoon. See, I'm busy all day tomorrow and…"

"It's fine." Harry laughed, summoning a plate from the cupboard and levitating cutlery and the pan full of eggs and bacon over to the table. "We weren't going to do a whole lot today, were we sweetheart?" he asked, looking at Eve.

Eve smiled, her mouth full of toast to the point of marmalade dribbling down her chin just a little. "Nobe, nuffing ad awl. Jush shool." She mumbled, looking at Kate.

Kate giggled and smiled in thanks at Harry as he loaded up her plate with eggs and bacon. She took a fork full of eggs, placed them daintily in her mouth and found their taste to be much better than she expected. "Mmm, who made these?" she asked.

"I did." Harry said, handing Eve the salt shaker. "You know, surprisingly, I do possess a level beyond basic culinary skills."

"Of that I had no doubt." Kate sang, exchanging a cheeky wink with Evelyn. "So, what's your Mum and Draco doing today?"

"Well, Draco's gone away on a conference with the Tornadoes so he wont be back until Thursday, and Mama's at work and Nathan is at Grandma's." she explained, helping herself to more toast from the plate in the centre of the table.

Harry looked at his watch. "Eve, you'd better go get dressed. You have to get the Portkey in 15 minutes for school." He said.

Eve frowned. "Cant I skive of school just this once? I want to spend the whole day with you." She whined.

"You will not skive off school young lady! I know, I want to spend the day with you too, but we have all night and the start of tomorrow morning to have fun. Skipping school isn't a good thing." Harry said, ruffling his hair.

Eve blew out hair through her lips, got up from the table and left with a pouty expression, mumbling under her breath as she headed upstairs to Harry's room where her overnight bag was.

Kate looked at Harry and giggled behind her hand as he rolled his eyes with a smile and went back to his breakfast. "She's such a cutie."

"I know. Isn't it disgusting?" he joked.

"Interesting situation though, isn't it? You telling someone not to break any rules?" Kate teased, popping a bit of bacon in her mouth with a smile.

Harry snorted. "What's that meant to mean?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Hermione told me all about your certain disregard for the rules during your years of Magical education." She said.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Yes, but I never broke rules in my school years before that. Well, not intentionally at least." He added.

"I likely story Mr. Potter, however precedent suggests also that your accounts of such events may be twisted and biased." Kate said.

"Well, if you want bloody witness accounts, call Dudley and he'll inform you of everything." Harry laughed sarcastically. He paused in the silence as this sentence ended and stared thoughtfully into space. "I wonder what he's doing now adays." He thought out loud.

"Who? Your cousin?" Kate clarified.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Not that I really care… its just interesting to wonder what that oaf could possibly do besides sit on his ass all day, testing out the new flavours of doughnuts."

Kate laughed, causing Harry to smile. "I like it when you laugh." He said, giving her a look.

Kate smiled. "Um, thanks?" she giggled, eating more scrambled eggs.

Harry turned away, wondering what on earth had possessed him to say that just now. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I was actually going to go pick out a new sofa for my apartment. The one I have now has gone all lumpy and terribly uncomfortable. And then, I am seeing you this afternoon for your checkup… and that's about it really." She said.

Harry nodded. "Oh, ok." He said.

Kate chewed absentmindedly on her food. "How about you? Got any plans?"

"Not really."

Pause. "Well… you want to hang around together?"

Harry's head snapped up and he smiled at her. "Yeah, ok." He said, trying to sound casual. Indeed, he didn't want to spend the whole day alone while Eve was at school.

"Great." Kate said, eating the last remnants of her food.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed. "Evelyn, you've got 10 minutes!" he called loudly, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, _alright_ Harry!" came her response. "You can't rush beauty you know!"

--------

"Here, I like this one."

Harry rolled his eyes as Kate dragged him towards another display sofa on the other side of the room. "That's what you said about the last seven we looked at."

Kate laughed, let go of his arm and flopped down on the brown leather, two-seater couch with a content sigh. "Yeah, but look at this one! Leather Harry…" she sang, smoothing her hands along the back of the chair with a teasing coy smile at Harry.

Harry smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know, you don't have to convince me of its godlike comfort and luxuriousness. You're the one that has to choose."

"I respect your humble opinion." Kate said, kicking off her shoes and swinging them up onto the seat. She sighed and relaxed into the softness of it, closing her eyes. "I could definitely spend nights on this."

"Then buy it."

"But, there could be others that I like even more."

"Then _don't_ buy it."

"You're no bloody help at all!" Kate laughed, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Here, sit down." She said, moving her feet.

Harry sighed and did as she suggested. He sank into the softness of it and exhaled with the comfort the furniture beneath him invoked.

"Eh? See what I mean?" Kate said, nudging him with her knee. "Something special."

Harry laughed. "One could have a lot of fun on this couch." He said without thinking.

Kate looked at him.

Harry blinked, just realizing how that must have sounded. "Er, what I meant was… watching TV and lounging about and…" he trailed off as Kate broke into giggles. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's what I meant." He muttered.

"Its ok, I understood." Kate said, looking around for someone to help her with purchasing this couch.

Harry nodded and stood up, finding that sitting on a couch with a pretty girl while talking about having sex on a couch was not a good mixture… even if it was only Kate.

"Besides,' Kate said, watching him squirm. "It would be a good place to substitute for a bed." She said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Is that why you're buying it?" he asked.

Kate shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a romantic."

-----------

Harry rolled his eyes as while Kate cast various spells around his shins with her wand, frowning in concentration and muttering to herself in thought, Eve was also poking him with one of her fake wands, tsk-ing and shaking her head as if coming to a very horrible diagnosis of his health.

"Eve, _must_ you do that?" he asked as she poked him in the rib, causing him to squirm.

"I'm checking for probable Insomnia." Eve said importantly, exchanging a high-5 with Kate.

"Insomnia? In my _ribs_?" Harry laughed, brushing the hair out of Eve's eyes. "You know, its bad enough Kate has to do this every month without you deciding to join in."

Eve looked at him indignantly. "Harry, your _life_ could be at stake!" she said.

"Ok, I'm done." Kate said, rolling the legs of his pants down again. "Have you been working out?" she asked, standing up.

"A little. Not illegal is it?" Harry asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, its not. I was actually going to praise you for doing so, but you can sod off now with that tone." She said with a smirk.

Harry grunted as Eve leapt into his lap and turned the TV on. "You're leaving?" he asked as Kate pulled her coat on.

"Yeah, it's nearly dinner time." Kate said.

"You should stay with us Kate." Eve chimed up, tearing her eyes away from Spongebob Squarepants. "We're having Fish 'n' Chips."

Kate chuckled. "Oh, thanks honey. But I think your Dad's probably had enough of me by now." She said.

"That's not true." Harry said, looking at Kate. "Stay for dinner. It's better than sitting by yourself." He said.

Kate looked at both of them for a moment as they sat on the couch, their faces expectant and open. Staying for dinner, after she had stayed for breakfast, spent the entire day with Harry and picked Eve up from school with him?

"Oh, all right." She heard herself say. "But, I have to go home and have a shower first."

"Ok. Dinner's at six." Harry smiled.

Kate smiled. "Great, see you then."

And she disapparated with a crack, leaving Harry and Eve alone to watch cartoons.

Eve sighed and relaxed into Harry's lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm bear hug.

"You know, I really like Kate." Eve said suddenly. "She's really nice… and really pretty."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of Eve's hair. "Yes, she is."

"You think she's pretty?" Eve asked, lifting her head and looking at him.

"Well, I suppose." Harry said, feeling his ear flush.

Eve turned a little more to face him. "Harry, would I be able to come and live with you for a while?" she asked softly, as if frightened he was going to snap at her.

Harry smiled. "Well, this isn't my house remember. I'd have to ask Ron or Hermione first." He said. "But, when I get my own place, you most definitely can live with me. I'd like that very much." He said.

Eve smiled. "That's good. I like spending time with you." She said, stroking his face.

"I like spending time with you too." He said.

Eve went back to her original position of watching TV in his lap and they continued to watch in silence for a long time.

Harry smiled every time Evelyn giggled at the TV. Her face lit up, exposing her teeth and her entire body shuddered with the joy of what she was feeling. The dimples in her cheeks became more pronounced and Harry was sure there was no-one more beautiful in the world besides his daughter.

_Why do I need any other women in my life when I have Eve?_ He thought. _Now there's a good idea, swear of women. I'm quite content to do that. _

"HARRY!"

Harry was thrown out of his calm mindset by Eve's scream and her leaping out of his lap.

"What?" he asked, looking at her horror, stricken face.

"There! It's a… a…" she whispered, pointing to the wall.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, turning to look.

He nearly fell out of his seat in relief as he saw probably the smallest spider he had even seen in his entire life, scrambling up the wall towards the clock.

He smiled and looked back at her. "You're not scared of spiders are you?" he asked.

Eve bit her lip and nodded, squirming. "Kill it Harry!" she trembled, pointing a shaky finger at the little arachnid.

Harry sighed, walked over to the spider and peered at it. It was only a small, plain black baby spider, and it baffled him how she had even spotted it without her glasses on. He reached out his hand and allowed the small creature to scurry onto his long fingers.

"Here, he's only a baby. He won't hurt you." Harry said, bringing it over to his daughter.

Eve looked at it apprehensively. "You p-promise?" she whispered, pressing herself more against the arm of the sofa.

"Cross my heart and tweak my nose." He said.

Eve giggled and very slowly crawled across the couch to sit before Harry, her green eyes peering down curiously at the spider on her father's hand. "Does he bite?" she asked.

"Only if you scare him." Harry said. "How about we don't kill him, but put him outside?" Harry suggested.

Eve nodded, her eyes still on the small spider. "Ok, on the flowers." She said.

Harry smiled, turned around and let Eve climb up onto his back. "And then, we can go get ready for tea."

"Yes! Fish 'n' Chips!"

----------------

"And then. Harry blasted the spider into a bzillion pieces, let out a triumphant cry and we both marched back into the house, happy with another victory won!" Eve said, banging her fist on the table, making the cutlery shake.

Kate snorted. "So, exactly how big was this spider?" she asked giving Harry a quick glance.

"He was _enormous_! This big!" Eve said, spreading her hands a good ten inches apart.

Kate smiled as Harry lifted his hand and created a small space between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, that's pretty big." Kate said, eating one of the last of her chips.

"Its was huge. But, Harry was very brave." Eve said, giving Harry a smile across the table.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just eat your tea." He chuckled.

Kate watched Harry's expression darken as Eve launched into a tale of how Draco told her bedtime stories of how spiders ate princesses who didn't eat their carrots for dinner. His eyes darted to his plate and didn't lift for the entire time.

"And then, Draco said that…"

"Can we stop talking about Draco Malfoy for one second?" Harry suddenly snapped.

Eve shut up instantly. "I'm sorry Harry." She said softly.

Harry looked up at her and sighed, his steely expression fading at the look on Eve's face. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He said, giving her a weak smile.

Eve frowned. "Don't you like Draco?" she asked.

Kate watched Harry fight down the urge to scream some very inappropriate profanities about just how much he disliked Draco Malfoy. She frowned as he simply blinked, and smiled at Eve.

"Come on, just eat your dinner. Its nearly time for your bed." He said, his voice a little hoarse.

-------------

Later that night, while Harry was tucking Eve into bed, he felt her uneasiness and sighed, feeling the guilt of how he had snapped at her earlier manifest and become like lead in his chest.

"You know… I really _am_ sorry for snapping at you before, love." He muttered, smoothing out her hair from her face as he knelt on the floor beside Joel's bed. "I really didn't mean to."

Eve simply smiled, blinking more rapidly as sleep began to overtake. "That's ok." She whispered.

"No, its not." Harry said, frowning at himself. "Look, how about tomorrow morning we get up real early, and I take you for a fly on my Halies?" he whispered closely.

"_Really_?" Eve asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Really really." Harry said with a smile.

He stood up, leant over and gave Evelyn a lingering kiss on her forehead, stroking her cheek as he pulled away. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she yawned as Harry turned off the lamp beside her with a flick of his wand.

"Night Eve." He whispered.

Eve rolled over onto her side, facing him, and snuggled into her doll Jenny. "Night Daddy."

Harry stopped in his tracks. He spun around to look at her with wide eyes, hoping what he had just heard wasn't a dream.

But he knew it wasn't.

Feeling it wouldn't be a very good idea to cry out in happiness in the middle of Joel's darkened room where his daughter was currently trying to get to sleep; Harry tiptoed quietly out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him until it clicked shut.

He leant his back against the door for a moment, his grin increasing with ever second the two words ran over in his mind.

_Daddy! She called me… Daddy!_ He thought

He chuckled, ran down the stairs with catlike grace… and found Kate in the living room, the radio on and her dancing around a little, a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand.

He didn't make his presence known immediately, but instead hung out of sight and watched her. She wasn't dancing the way she had when they were at Placebo; it was just a simple dance that bordered on childish. She twirled around in small circles, bobbing her head along with the music with the occasional pop of the foot in the air.

He stepped out into sight, but smiled as she didn't seem embarrassed about being busted at all. "Asleep?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Just about." He said, watching her continue to dance around a little.

Harry opened his mouth to explain to her the elation he was feeling from finally being called Daddy by his daughter, but Kate got in first with the last subject he wanted to discuss.

"You know, you're going to have to work out this thing with you and Draco eventually." She said, facing him but still moving a little to the beat.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Well, you can't go snapping at everyone when they mention his name." Kate said with a shrug. "Look, I realize there are certain issues that…"

"No, you don't obviously realize a fucking thing!" Harry snapped, pointing an angry finger at her. "Everyone else can just seem to move on without remembering or even acknowledging what that ferret is… but I _do_ remember. For me, it was like yesterday."

Kate glared at him. "And what was it like yesterday for you?" she asked, putting her bottle down.

"Yesterday everything made sense. Yesterday I had a girlfriend who loved me, I had friends who weren't married, and I didn't need all this physio crap that I'm getting. I had a life!" he roared.

Kate scowled. "Physio crap eh?" she asked coolly. "Is that what you think it is?"

"Look, don't make this about you!" Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, what _is _this about?" Kate asked. "No wait, don't answer."

"Oh why, do you already know?" Harry asked harshly.

"Yes, actually I do." Kate retorted very angrily.

Harry was taken aback for a moment at her tone. He and Kate had had their tiffs in the past, but he had never heard her sound so furious with anyone before. He watched as she stormed up to stand right in front of him her eyes flashing.

"You are living in a yesterday that doesn't exist anymore. You've always been so preoccupied with the past and don't even give a thought to the future. Yes everyone's moved on, and yes – horribly enough – that also includes Draco Malfoy. But you need to start looking at the road in front of you, and not the one you have just walked down." She said.

"How would you have a _clue_ about what I'm like? Harry snapped. "Second hand information from Ron and Hermione? And come to think about it, how the hell would _THEY_ know what I'm feeling?" he roared.

"What _ARE_ you feeling then Harry?" Kate yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "Tell me, I'm insanely interested." She whispered, her eyes narrowed.

If Harry could throw daggers from his expression he would have. He simply stared at Kate and for the longest time, didn't say anything.

Finally after a long silence, Harry's expression softened and the tightness in his chest ebbed into nothing. "It doesn't matter." He sighed in defeat.

"But Harry…" Kate argued, not with anger but insistence.

"No, I said its fine." Harry said, waving a hand dismissively. He sighed. "Kate, I didn't ask you to stay later just to have a fight with you." He said.

Kate put her hands on his hips. "What _did_ you ask me to stay for then?" she asked.

Harry considered her for a moment, before sighing and going over to the small desk on the other side of the room. He pulled out the long box inside, turned around and held it out of her.

Curiously, Kate quirked an eyebrow and crossed over to him to take it. "What's this?" she asked, relieving him of the box.

"Just open it." Harry said with a smile, leaning against the desk.

Kate considered him for a moment, before lifting the lid of the box and letting out a little sigh. "Oh Harry." She whispered, lifting out a long stemmed, yellow rose.

Harry shrugged. "Happy Valentines day." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's yellow for friendship. I er, didn't want to give you the wrong impression by giving you a red one." He muttered.

Kate smiled and stroked the petals softly with her fingernails. "No, that's ok." She giggled. "You didn't have to get me anything." She said, looking at him.

"Well, I got one for Hermione and Molly and wanted to give you one as well." He said. "It's… also kind of a way to say thanks for everything you've done for me." He said.

Kate smiled, taking notice of how Ginny seemed not to have received one. "Harry, it's my job." She said dismissively.

"I wasn't just talking about that." He said, looking at her with a slightly intense gaze that made her shiver.

Kate shook off the feeling and looked away from those eyes. "I thought it was just all Physio crap." She said with a smirk, admiring her flower once more.

Harry sniffed in amusement. "Please don't take that personally." He said. "I was… upset." He said, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

Kate frowned and crossed over to him. "Harry, there's nothing wrong with getting upset." She said. She placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his head to look at her. "You know, what you're feeling… it's all perfectly understandable. You shouldn't dismiss yourself from expressing what you feel so easily."

Harry turned away from her, trying not to let her see his face. But she was relentless. She moved around, dipping her head so he had no choice but to look at her.

"Harry, it is ok to get mad." She whispered.

Harry simply looked at her, his expression impassive as he realized just how much her words affected him. He wanted to believe her, he _did_. But, so many people who let out their anger and frustration turned out in a worse situation than they had been before. Voldemort, Snape, Darth Vader…

He exhaled slowly and gave her a weak smile. "Don't trouble yourself over my wellbeing Kate." He said. "You'll only end up as frustrated as I am."

"Hmph, I already am." She muttered to herself. "Look, I know this is cliché and mushy, but if you ever need someone to talk to…" she trailed off, feeling she didn't need to finish for him to understand what she was trying to offer.

Harry nodded, but still felt that aching feeling. How was it only five minutes he had been on top of the world? "Sure." He said, giving her a weak smile.

Kate smiled, but was still dissatisfied. "Good."

She took a moment of unbiased perspective to see the current situation the pair of them were currently in. Here she was with her hand on his cheek, her face a mere inches from him with him leaning against the desk with his green eyes boring so intently into hers that she shivered once more.

As if suddenly realizing this also, Harry cleared his throat and tried to move away from her. Luckily, she got the point and stepped a good few feet away from him.

"Well, thank you again for this." She said, rolling the stem of the rose between her fingers.

"Not at all." Harry said, sitting himself down on the sofa.

Kate joined him and sighed, still admiring her flower as of she had never received such a wonderful gift in all her life.

"So, what did you get Eve for her birthday?" she asked, striking up conversation.

Harry turned to her, took in a breath and launched into conversation about the bracelet he had bought Evelyn. All the while, in the back of his mind he was actually not all that upset that no-one else knew that Eve had just called him Dad.

It was his little secret, and he was willing to hold onto that for now.

* * *

A/N – I had so much trouble writing this and I'm still not happy with it! Urgh, please don't flay me for my pathetic writing lately.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21! I know I don't have to keep announcing each chapter to you all, I'm sure you can keep up; but I get a little kick out of my routine!

* * *

Evelyn roused from her wonderful dream about riding a talking dragon called Lucy high above the clouds of a magical world, to find herself lying on her back warm and safe in her own bed, the enchanted ceiling above her as gloriously as it was before she went to sleep.

She smiled, squirmed a little but remained on her back. The stars on her ceiling were winking down mischievously at her, sharing with her the delight of what today was.

Her birthday.

She let out a little giggle, and as she was about to leap out of bed to run down the hall to Nathan's room in excited hysterics… she felt something shift beside her.

Someone else was in her bed.

She rolled over and felt her panic melt away instantly as she looked in eyes as emerald and dazzling as her own. "Daddy." She whispered with a small giggle.

Harry smiled but didn't move from his position. He was lying on his side, his arms to himself in the confined space he had at his disposal on Evelyn's single bed. He had been watching her sleep for what seemed like hours, it had taken every ounce of self control not to wrap his arm around her.

"Morning beautiful. Happy Birthday." He whispered.

"Thank you." She responded, stroking his face softly with her hand. She giggled as she felt his stubble. "Your chin tickles."

Harry smirked, leant in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to be the first to wish you Happy birthday." He whispered. "But, I'll see you again at lunch for your party this afternoon."

Eve nodded and yawned. "Ok Daddy." She said. "Did you buy me something special?"

Harry chuckled silently, smoothing out her hair from her eyes. "Yes, I did. But it's a surprise, so you're going to have to wait." He said.

He reached out and ran a hand over her eyes, making her lids close. Evelyn sat there for a few seconds, wondering what he was going to do, before she couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She opened her eyes, blinked…

But he wasn't there.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow. She had laid in silence for only a few minutes, before she listened to her door creak open behind her and light footfalls enter her room.

She smiled as Nathan climbed onto her bed, crawled over to the side she was facing and snuggled up to her, his green pajamas all crumpled up against his little body.

"Hap' b'day Eve." He whispered, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Eve giggled and hugged him, burying her head in the hollow of his neck. "Thank you Nathan."

--------------------

"Is it really necessary… to do all this… the muggle way?" Harry grunted as he held up one of the many poles used to hold up the massive marquee.

George wheezed out a laugh as he heaved the pole opposite to Harry into place. "Ginny insists we do it with quality. Apparently using our wands on a regular basis makes us lazy or some ludicrous nonsense." He said, frowning in concentration.

"What crap!" Ron exclaimed, also holding up a pole. He looked to be swaying a little under the pressure. "Oh bugger this – Joel!" he cried over his shoulder.

Joel, who had been helping melt snow away from the driveway and back porch, turned at the sound of his name. "What?"

"Come and do this for us will you?" Ron asked, swaying even more under the weight of the pole.

Harry watched as Joel smirked, popped a chip from the table of food into his mouth and pulled his wand out.

"You know, Ministry decrees could cause expulsion for me by using magic out of school. I wouldn't really want that to happen." Joel said, apparently quite enjoying Ron struggling.

Bill, who was on the opposite side of Ron, looked at Joel with a scowl on his face. "Joel Tobias Weasley, just bloody well do what your father says!" he cried.

Joel chuckled and with a shrug, pulled his wand out and waved it leisurely at the tent, muttering a few spells. Harry felt the pole leave his grasp and watched as it, like the other five being held by each person, drove themselves deep into the grass, securing the massive tent into the ground.

Harry sighed in relief and slapped his hands together, dusting them off as Fred collapsed dramatically onto the grass in the middle of the tent, apparently thankful to be free of his load as well.

Ron smiled and leant a significant amount of his weight against Harry. "Thanks son." He said, giving Joel a smile.

"Aw, diddums. Couldn't the little boys hold up the little poles?" Hermione said very patronizingly, massaging Joel's shoulders as she walked past them with Laura, both carrying trays of food.

"I didn't see _you_ trying to help." Bill said, leaning back and stretching.

Laura laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. We're not _stupid_." She said.

Fred leant up on his elbows and tilted his head, indicating for her to come down and sit with him. "Yeah well meanwhile, where are the actual hosts of this birthday party?" he asked, kissing Laura as she sat down beside him.

"Aunt Ginny's dressing Nathan, and Draco's bringing down the radio from upstairs." Joel informed, waving his wand around a little more. As he did so, he cast charms around the perimeter of the tent to insulate the warmth, melt all the snow and leave green, dry grass, and make the marquee impermeable to wind, snow, rain and leaves from the trees around them.

Harry especially liked it when he was in watching distance of Joel casting magic. There was something just so natural and enticing about the way he used it. Like he couldn't get enough of it…

"Oof!" Harry suddenly doubled over as someone small crashed into his middle. He looked down at the top of Eve's head and hugged her back as she squeezed his hips tightly in a bear hug. "Oh, hi sweetie." He chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Daddy, did you put the tent up all by yourself?" she asked, looking up at him with awe.

Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "No, actually Joel did it." He said, indicating to Joel over her shoulder.

Eve looked around at Joel, who was talking to his Grandmother very fast with his wand moving around in a leisurely fashion, before turning back to Harry. "Oh. Well, you all did a spiffing job." She smiled up at Harry.

Harry bent down and picked her up under her armpits, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Daddy, look at my new party dress. Nana bought it for me!" she said, leaning back a little.

Harry took in her dress. It was green with a slightly deeper shade of green bow wrapped around her middle. It was long and came down to her shins, and it frilled out a little bit at the bottom.

"You look beautiful." Harry said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eve giggled as Harry set her down on her bare feet on the grass. "Uncle Ron, you look very handsome." She said, running a hand over Ron's middle.

Ron let out a girlish kind of giggle, and immediately looked very embarrassed for doing so at the sniggers that rose from Fred and George. Apparently that was a ticklish spot. "Well, thank you Eve."

Ginny, who had just walked out the back door, strode down the steps with her hair flaying out behind her, Nathan hugging snugly on her hip. She looked at Eve, as if just seeing her for the first time ever in her life.

"Evelyn Lily Potter, go back inside and put your shoes on his instant!" she said, although her tone was not harsh.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes where her mother could not see. "_Yes_ mum." And she trotted back inside to fetch her shoes.

Ginny chuckled as she came to stand in front of Harry and Ron, taking the position her daughter had taken only seconds before. "Sometimes she can just be overly eager to do something." She giggled, adjusting Nathan on her hip, who was very absorbed in twirling Ginny's flaming red hair around his finger tightly, letting it go and watching it spin around his finger as it went back into place. "I hate to imagine what she's going to be like at Hogwarts." She said.

She looked back at Harry and frowned at the most peculiar expression he was giving her. "What?" she enquired.

Harry blinked. "Her middle name's Lily?" he asked.

Ginny's ears went red. "Uh, yeah. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

Harry simply stared at her for a moment, before he broke out in a small grin. "No. No, not at all."

A good half an hour later, the party was finally in swing. Eve's presents had been piled up on one of the spare tresel tables near the large oak, next to the stereo that was playing music more aimed at the kids present than the adults. Food, provided largely by Mrs. Weasley, was set up on another two long tables with chairs in a semi-circle around the rest of the tent.

Even as he sat very out of the way, a plate full of finger food and party pies in his lap and talking lightly to Laura on his left, Harry was – to his own surprise- having a very good time. Laura was quite good conversation, and it was a refreshing change to talk to someone new and not have their eye advert to his forehead every few seconds, as many of Eve's friends and their parents seemed to do whenever he was introduced to them.

As he cast his vision around the scene before him, he felt quite comfortable out of the way. Eve had about seven friends from school over, all of them dressed smartly against the cold with happy smiles on their faces that betrayed the obvious enjoyment. Eve was the leader of the pack today, as the kids all followed her around as if she was the master of the universe. It warmed Harry to know that his daughter had so many friends and was not an outcast… like he used to be at that age.

"Is this weird for you?"

Harry blinked and looked at Laura beside him. "Sorry?"

"All this.' She said, waving a hand around. 'Everyone celebrating Eve's birthday." She said.

Harry smiled. "Why would that bother me?"

Laura smiled in return. "Because there's someone here you'd rather pummel into mince meat than watch sit your daughter on his lap." She said, pointing over to one of the food tables.

Harry looked where she was pointing and felt that instant surge of fire he always felt when he clapped eyes on Draco Malfoy. He had Eve in his lap and was... _singing_ to her? He was miming along with the words of the song, swinging her hands along in time with the beat. Eve looked to be having the time of her life… Harry suddenly had an urge to throw his plate against something hard.

Instead, he looked back at Laura. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Laura smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "Fred told me about how you and he have a… not so friendly relationship. I hope you don't mind."

"No, there's no harm in you knowing about how much I…' he trailed off as Nathan ran past. He sighed and watched as the little blonde-haired toddler ran into George's awaiting arms.

Laura, sensing Harry's awkwardness, cleared her throat. "Um, do you want more food?" she asked.

Harry looked down at his full plate. "You don't have to sit with me if you don't want." He chuckled. "I know I'm a bit of a martyr."

"No, you're not." She laughed, giving him a playful shove. "I just don't want to upset you." She said carefully.

Harry smiled, but looked at his feet and said nothing.

Not too long after that, Laura was heaved away by Fred and her seat was soon replaced by Joel, his cheeks red from laughing so hard at Fred's antics. "Hey Mr. Grumpy gills. Why so isolated?" he asked, taking a swig of butterbeer.

Harry pulled a face and laughed at Joel's terminology. "You know, maybe it _was_ better when you were at school." He teased.

Joel let out a hearty laugh, but didn't seem at all offended.

Joel was granted special permission to have the weekend away from school to help celebrate Eve's birthday. How he got all this special treatment, Harry didn't know… but he strongly suspected it had to do with the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher having a soft spot for him.

"Well, what kind of comments do you expect when you sit here in the corner, brooding?" Joel asked. He pricked up one of his fluro-green spikes with his fingers and rubbed his forehead.

"I am not _brooding_. I'm observing." Harry said defensively, popping a cocktail Frankfurt into his mouth.

Joel gave him a look. "Uh huh. Well, if it was _me_ who was so obviously ticked off about _my_ worst school enemy hanging around _my_ daughter, I would not sit on the sidelines and just allow it to happen." Joel said, his implications very obvious.

Harry rolled his eyes but kept his gaze firmly on Eve, who – thankfully – had detached herself from Draco and was now talking adamantly to one of her school friends, her arms around Nathan as she hugged him from behind.

"Oh really?" Harry sniggered. "What would you do then?"

Joel looked off into space, appearing to contemplate his answer. "Well, there are many options one could use. Some include disembowelment, decapitation, castration and whoopee cushions."

Harry looked at Joel. "Whoopee cushions?"

"Hey, I'm only thirteen! What the hell do I know about fury-empowered revenge?"

----------------

Despite Joel's self-proclaimed words of wisdom, Harry did not lash out at Malfoy…no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he found himself a nice glass of Firewhiskey to sip on while moving around the tent, talking to various people.

" – wonderful news about Eve finally finding out. And here we thought it wasn't going to happen for a good more months – "

" – You're looking more rested than you have in a while, but then who wouldn't after such good news – "

" – Oh Harry, cant you do something about your hair dear… - "

All the while he chatted, smiled and generally put on a good face, a small voice in the back of head kept distinguishing his thoughts from his feelings. Everyone acted like everything was ok. That there was nothing wrong with the afternoon's proceedings.

Hmm, everyone was blind.

So far, Harry had generally avoided speaking to both Draco and Ginny. He didn't feel much like their company, but knew eventually that he would have to confront them. After all, this was their house… and Eve lived there a good portion of her days.

Some time after 'Happy Birthday' had been sung and the cake had been cut and eaten, the clink of a fork against glass made the party hush. Ginny was standing near a large cake with Draco at her side, her wineglass in her hand. "Well, I know this seems a very strange place to begin the speeches, but I wanted to get them out of the way before Eve and Nathan go to bed." She said.

Eve, who was standing right in front of Ginny with Nathan holding her hand, looked very embarrassed at everyone knowing she went to bed at such an early hour. All her friends had gone home some hour ago.

"So, first of all, Draco and I would like to thank you all for coming. We enjoy having you all over each year to help celebrate both Nathan and Eve's birthdays. It's a good feeling to see everyone here this year."

Harry noticed her gaze flickers to him very quickly.

"Er Eve, would you like to say a few words?" Ginny asked, looking down at Eve.

Immediately, Evelyn launched forward and pressed herself up importantly. "Yes, well – oh, I can't see everyone." She groaned.

Draco smiled, put down his drink and lifted Eve up over his head and onto his shoulders.

"That's better. So, thank you everyone for giving me wonderful presents!" Eve said, giving everyone a large smile as they all laughed. "I just hope you all give Nathan as good present next month when he turns four!" Eve said, holding up four fingers.

Everyone clapped as it seemed her speech was over… but she wasn't finished.

Her eyes scanned the crowd until she spotted who she was looking for. "Daddy, come up here and make a speech!" she said.

Harry felt all eyes on him as the party went quiet. He looked at Ginny's face and saw humor mixed with another expression he couldn't read. He didn't dare look at Draco's face, and simply smiled at Eve.

"Ah Honey, I don't think anyone wants to hear what I have to say."

"Sure they do." Eve argued.

Harry sighed and reluctantly made his way up to the front. As he did so, he saw Eve stick her hand to for him to take. With dread, he saw that if he did so he would have to stand in very close proximity to Malfoy.

But he relented; pushing down the irritation he so often felt these days and took her hand.

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. "Well, I'd like to say it's nice to have you all over… but this isn't my house. But I _will_ say that it lifts my spirits to see so many loving people here today to help celebrate this day with Eve." He said.

For one second that seemed like an eternity, his eyes locked with Malfoys's, and he saw not malice or hatred or annoyance… but understanding. But the flicker was gone from his eyes as if he had just caught himself in an unguarded moment as the party broke out into applause.

Harry smiled out at everyone and retreated back to his position, thankfully not alone.

"Nice impromptu speech." Hermione said as he sat down. She frowned at his expression. "But, I sense something amiss." She said, leaning forward in interest.

Harry sighed and looked at her with one of the blankest, most open expression she had ever seen cross his handsome features. "I just…" he stopped abruptly as Eve ran into him and jumped in his lap.

"Daddy, that was a most wonderful speech." She said, stroking his cheek with her hand.

Harry smiled. She did that a lot with him. "I think your speech was by far the best. Even better than your mothers."

"Yeah, I thought so. Aunt Mi, did you see me?"

Hermione smiled. "I sure did honey. You bathed the room in charisma."

Eve quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Did you like the bracelet I gave you?" Harry asked, fingering the said item of jewelry around Evelyn's wrist.

She held it up and admired it. "Its very pretty Daddy." She said, giving him a very loving look.

Harry closed his eyes as she slid her arms around his neck and held him snugly. If there was one bright star of sense against his foggy reality, it was her. Parents were meant to be the pillars of strength for the kids, not the other way around. Weren't they?

"Ooooo!" Eve suddenly cried, pulling away. "This is my favorite song!" she said, swinging around to watch the scene before her.

Harry smiled and exchanged a chuckle with Hermione as they observed Eve's excitement. Harry knew that Eve was quite obsessed with music in any style.

He looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. There by the stereo, Ginny was dancing a little to the music, a wine glass in her hand and a smile on her face. She was completely alone, and no-one seemed to think it was strange for Ginny to just all of a sudden begin to dance.

Without warning, Eve jumped out of his lap and hurried over to Ginny. Harry watched as Ginny smiled down at Eve, put her glass down and took her daughter's hands in hers. They began dancing together, Eve an array of arms and leg kicks and Ginny full of hip-swinging and mature dancing.

The sight of them did something to Harry. It was if there was no-one else. No Malfoy, no Nathan… the way things may have been. Like he was a proud father, watching his wife and daughter having a dance in the living room in their pajamas.

But, surprisingly, that didn't feel right.

Harry tilted his head to the side a little and continued to watch, still aware of Hermione's silent presence beside him. The children's music had been changed long ago and was now an eclectic collection of Hip-hop, R 'n' B and pop.

Harry watched Eve looked up at Ginny as they danced together with an expression nothing short of awe. It was clear who Eve idolized most in her world. Harry imagined that sometimes Ginny could be more of a big sister to Eve than a mother.

He watched as Ginny laughed, did a fancy spin on her heel and then knelt down on her knees, bringing her height to just below Eve.

Harry smiled, but it was wiped away as Malfoy entered the picture, knelt down beside Eve and muttered something to her. Eve frowned, gave Ginny a pleading look; but Ginny simply smiled and shook her head. Eve sighed, kissed her mother on the cheek and held her hand out for Draco to take. He took it, stood up and began to lead her away… but not before giving Ginny and kiss.

Harry could only conclude that it was time for Eve to go to bed, such as Nathan had a good hour ago. Harry felt a rise of panic as he watched Draco lead her up the back steps to the back door. He wanted to run after her and give her a kiss goodnight. He couldn't just let her go without her kiss.

But he was saved the trouble, as Eve said something to Draco, pulled her hand out of his and pelted back into the tent, through the crowd and into Harry's arms.

"I forgot to kiss you goodnight." She said, giving him a firm kiss on the cheek.

Harry laughed, ignoring the stare he knew he was getting from Malfoy. "You sleep well. And don't let me hear about you trying to sneak back out in the middle of the night." He said.

Eve rolled her eyes. "_Yes_ Daddy. Night Aunt Mi." she said, giving Hermione a hug.

Hermione, who had said nothing for quite some time, hugged her back and gave her several quick kisses on the face. "Night night."

Eve smiled, gave Harry one last kiss and ran back to Draco. Harry watched with narrowed eyes as Draco smiled down at her, took her hand and opened the door for her.

"You all right?" Hermione asked with concern.

Harry took a few deep breaths and suppressed his irritation. "I will be after I have another whiskey."

-----------------

Even after all the kids had left, the adults still stayed outside to relish in some adult partying, in which crude language could be spoken and uncensored music could be played without little ears around to hear.

Although it was minus several children along with their parents, the marquee was still full of chattering wizards…most of which consisted of the Weasleys. The only Weasley not in attendance was Charlie, who was hung up at work for the weekend and could not get away. Sarah and Liam had made it however, but Liam was upstairs sharing a room with Nathan, hopefully fast asleep.

Harry finished the last dregs of his third Firewhiskey and sighed, feeling his head spin a little with that familiar tipsy feeling. He looked around at the party, ignoring the speech Percy was making to Harry and Bill.

He cast his glance over Molly and Remus, talking in a corner in hushed tones, Arthur and Hermione laughing at Fred and George who were making jokes, Ron and Ginny taking to Sarah… but what he saw next hit him more harshly than he would have thought.

Joel was sitting with Draco, both of them with a Butterbeer in their hands and smiled on their faces. Joel was actually leaning against Draco a little as he spoke, Draco listening with wrapt attention at whatever it was Joel was telling him.

Harry felt something snap inside him that for the past few months had been held together by the tiniest amount of will and stubbornness. He narrowed his eyes and slammed his glass down on the table, making it crack up the side with the force of the impact.

No-one had noticed this beside Bill and Percy; the music was loud enough for everyone else not to notice.

"Harry? You all right?" Bill asked, looking at Harry with concern.

Harry glared at him, before taking three steps backwards towards the exit. He'd had enough and needed to get out… now.

"Harry…" Percy said, reaching out to place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry slapped it away. "Don't touch me." He growled, stopping his esacpe.

"Harry…"

"Ron!"

Harry was vaguely aware of Ron striding to his side, grabbing Harry's arm. "Harry? Everything alright?" he asked in a low tone.

Harry looked up at Ron and laughed. It wasn't a humorous laugh; it was full of bitterness. So much so he felt Ron flinch.

"Am I _alright_?" Harry echoed, as if he couldn't quite believe Ron had asked such a ridiculous question. "No, you know what? I'm _not_ fucking alright." He spat.

Ron frowned, not at all worried about his tone. "Are you drunk?"

"No, now let go of me." Harry said, struggling against Ron.

But Ron had a firm grip on him. "No, Harry come on. Tell me what's going on." He said insistently. "What's the problem?"

Harry looked at Ron for a moment, feeling his patience toeing the line of tolerance. "You want to know my problem?" he asked. He wrenched his arm free of Ron's hold and pointed. "_Him_. _He's_ my fucking problem!" he yelled, pointing at Draco.

Everyone had stopped. Someone had turned the music off and now there was nothing but a stunned silence after Harry's proclamation. Many people were staring at him with shock, but Draco was simply staring at him as if he had been waiting a long time to hear those words.

"Don't you all see it?" Harry demanded, looking at everyone with accusation. "Don't you see what's going on here?"

"Harry, stop." Ginny said, stepping forward.

"Don't tell me to stop Ginny!" He snapped, whirling around to give her a glare. "You all ask if I'm ok. 'Oh, are you alright Harry?', 'Is everything ok Harry?', well now I'm telling you that no, I'm _not_ ok." He sneered.

Ginny shut her mouth.

"You all act like it's perfectly normal to have him here. Have you all forgotten that his father is the reason half and most of you went through hell? That he tried to kill not only me, but Ron and Hermione and even Ginny at one stage?" Harry yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. He turned to Draco and glared daggers at him. "Like Father like son."

Draco stood up and everyone seemed to hold there breath. "Potter, if you insist on babbling like an idiot perhaps we could take it elsewhere?" he suggested, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry anger had risen beyond comprehension at being dismissed so easily. He glared at Draco for a moment, aware of everyone holding onto their seats to see what he would do next.

And without warning, Harry lunged at Draco, knocking them both to the ground.

The spell that had held everyone in place while Harry lashed out was broken as he laid into Draco, throwing punches in anywhere he could. Draco was giving back as well, not caring that Ginny was screaming on the sidelines for them to stop. He wanted to hit Harry as much as Harry wanted to hit him.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, trying to get in there. "Ron, _do_ something!" She yelled.

Ron didn't even need to be told once. He launched himself forward to pull Harry off Draco… but was thrown back as if pulled back by an invisible hand. He landed hard on the grass some meters away with a grunt, totally surprised.

"Here, someone stop them!" Arthur yelled. In fact, after what happened to Ron… no-one was really game to go near them.

Draco managed to grip Harry's arms and roll them over so he was now on top, still laying into him. "Is this a good for you as it is for me Potter?" he yelled.

Harry let out a cry of anger and swung his fist up into Draco's jaw. Draco fell backwards off him and Harry took the opportunity to get back into him.

"Someone _do_ something!" Ginny screamed.

"We cant." Ron retorted, rubbing his side as Hermione helped him up. "Harry's got a serious amount of anger going on and his magic's blocking anyone. No-one here can…"

"Move over!" Joel roared, showing everyone aside to get in front. He threw his wand aside, lifted his hands out in front of him and placed them together. He hesitated a moment, his eyes closed in concentration before ripping his hands apart and flinging them out to his side. There was a sound like Velcro being pulled apart and a shockwave of magic made every stumble.

At the same time, Draco and Harry ripped apart, each of them flying to either sides of the backyard.

Harry landed with a groan in the bush, while Draco rolled over several times until the fence stopped him.

Joel sighed, put a hand to his forehead and stumbled a little. Wandless magic in such a circumstance took it out of him sometimes. Molly was at his side in an instant. "Just relax." She soothed rubbing his shoulders.

Harry pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain in his chest and jaw as he looked up. His glasses were cracked and his lip was bleeding. He saw Ron rushing over to him, sliding to Harry on his knees.

"You ok? Let me see your lip." He said, tilting Harry's chin up.

Harry swatted him away. "No, leave me alone." He said as Hermione knelt down beside Ron. His pride was hurt more than anything else.

"Here, get up." Hermione said, slipping an arm under his and heaving him up.

Harry got up into a crouched over standing position very reluctantly and looked over at Draco.

He looked horrible. His blonde hair had dirt and snow in it and left his eye was swelling up. His hands looked like they had been run through the mill and his nice, expensive shirt was torn and dirty. Ginny was at his side, dapping he thumb against his eye. But, her looking after him instead of Harry didn't hit as hard as he thought it would. She looked absolutely scandalized about the entire thing, but her expression was nothing compared to Draco's.

He was looking straight at Harry, almost not even acknowledging his fiancé's presence. Harry was sure that if he had a million years to think about it, he would never be able to describe that expression to anyone.

Harry looked at Ron beside him. "I'm going." He said.

Ron frowned. "Going? What are you talking…"

But he didn't get his answer, as Harry disappeared with a pop, leaving nothing in Hermione and Ron's arms but thin air.

---------------

THUMP THUMP.

Kate rolled over and groaned into her pillow, hoping whoever it was at her door would go away and let her get back to sleep in peace.

THUMP THUMP. "Kate! Let me in!"

Kate's eyes flew open as she heard his voice booming from behind the front door. "_Harry_?" she asked herself in disbelief, lifting her head off the pillow.

THUMP THUMP. "Kaaaaaaaaate!"

Kate leapt out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and wand and pulled it on as she hurried out of her room, down the hall and to the front door. She unlocked it and pulled it open to see Harry leaning heavily against the doorway, his fist raised ready to thump on the door once more and his face cut and bruised.

"Jesus _Christ_ Harry! What the hell happened to you?" Kate asked, feeling utterly shocked.

Harry smiled a goofy smile and fell in the door. Kate caught him and tried to steady him. "Hi Kate." He chuckled, trying to kiss her on the cheek.

Kate sighed and turned away from him at the smell of alcohol on his breath, dragging him inside and kicking the door shut behind him. "You're pissed as a sailor." She said dryly, dragging him over to the sofa.

He let her plop him down and smiled up at her. "You're correct lady."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "Is that why you got beaten up?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I got into Malfoy." He said.

Kate shivered as a malice smirk spread over Harry face. She frowned. "What in Merlin's name for?" she asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

Harry looked at her. "You said it was ok to get angry." He said.

Kate rolled her eyes and summoned her medical kit from her bedroom. "Yes I did. But I didn't tell you it was ok to beat the shit out of someone." She said. She opened her bag and pulled out talismans, ointment and gauze. She took out a talisman, tapped it with her wand and held it front of Harry's face, examining it.

He stared at it with mild interest for a moment, before his eyes came back to her face. He was breathing rather hard, but there was a smirk playing on his lips, as if he were enjoying the entire experience.

"Hmm, well you don't have a concussion which is good. You're just going to have one hell of hangover in the morning." She said. She tapped the talisman again, slipped it back in the bag and pulled out a cloth. "Now, hold still while I clean this up."

Harry slapped her hand away as she made to dab his cut with her cloth. "I don't want you to do anything to me." He said, standing up. He swayed a little and walked into the kitchen.

Kate frowned after him. "You want to look like someone fished you out of the sea?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then why did you come here and bang on my door at two in the morning?" she demanded, her patience thin against the temptation of sleep.

Harry jumped up onto her bench top and sat down on it, swinging his legs. "So Hermione and Ron wouldn't find me." He said.

Kate frowned. "They don't know where you are?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, don't you think you should tell them?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why should I tell them?"

"They might be worried about you."

Harry let out another bitter laugh that made Kate's skin crawl. "I'm not a child, and I don't need to let people know where I am. I couldn't care less if they think they're worried or not." He said coolly, staring pensively down at his feet.

Kate sighed, stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "Eve's party didn't go so well, huh?". It wasn't a question.

"Of course it did. We ate food, sang Happy Birthday, had fun and sent her to bed." He said flatly.

"The how did it end up with you bashing the snot out of Draco?" Kate asked.

Harry exhaled slowly out of his nose, his jaw clenching. "I got pissed off." He said calmly. "I lost it at everyone and he came out of no-where with his smarmy smirk and his obnoxious little attitude and called it 'babbling like an idiot.'." he spat. "I don't babble, and I'm not an idiot. No-one else seems to really realize that."

"Of course they do."

"No, they fucking _don't!_" Harry snapped, glaring at Kate. He leapt off the bench and wobbled slightly. "They all act like it's perfectly normal to have Draco Malfoy the father of my daughter! That it's ok for him to be marrying Ginny and being friends with my best friends and taking away everything that I ever wanted or had!" he roared.

Kate didn't say anything. She didn't want to. She knew he had to get this out, and she was relieved that he finally was.

"Why am I not allowed to have what I want?" Harry whispered, looking helplessly at Kate. "Why do I have to settle for what I'm given? Everyone expects me to move on, to believe that he's changed. I haven't seen anything to make me thing he has, and I firmly believe there isn't one iota of feeling in that bastard's soul. He's like cancer; he worms his way in without anyone sensing it until its too late!" his anger was laced in every syllable he spoke.

Kate watched as Harry gripped his hair in his fists and let out a strangled cry of frustration. She felt tears on the edge of her eyes, but was frozen on the spot.

"I just… I can't…" Harry said through gritted teeth, shaking his head.

"Say it Harry." Kate said.

Harry didn't lift his head. "I hate him." He said.

"Say it again."

"I hate him!" Harry said more forcefully.

"Scream it!"

"I – HATE – HIM!" Harry roared.

As he did so, all the windows and panels of glass in the entire apartment exploded, sending shards of glass in every direction. Harry let out a cry of anger, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the sofa.

Kate leapt aside with a cry as it exploded, sending stuffing everywhere.

"I hate him!" Harry screamed.

Smash… the stools broke.

"I hate them for moving on without me!"

Snap… the front door splintered.

"I hate Voldemort for EVRYTHING!"

Boom… the fridge burst open, sending food everywhere.

"Harry!" Kate ran forward and seized his arm just as he was about to aim it at the oven. "Harry, its alright." She said, struggling against him. He was surprisingly strong for a man who had been immobile for seven years.

Harry looked down at her and Kate let out a gasp. His eyes were almost crackling with electricity. The green in his eyes was almost glowing with power and the very air around him seemed to vibrate with anger and magic.

"Harry, its ok." She whispered, rubbing his arms.

Harry's breathing was so hard his chest was heaving; he looked like he had just swum the Channel. His was so tense he felt like marble.

Slowly, he relaxed a little and his breathing hitched. "Oh god." He said, looking around. "Kate… I…"

"It's alright." Kate said, taking his wand off him.

Harry put a hand on his forehead and wobbled again. "Kate, I think I'm going to pass out…" he muttered.

"Come here, lie down and take deep breaths." She said, guiding him back to the couch. She lay him down and reached into her medical bag again, searching without looking in it. Her eyes were locked on Harry as he took his glasses off and put a hand over his eyes, taking slow, even breaths.

She finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out the potion, uncorked the vial and handed it to him. "Here, take this."

Harry looked at it through the slits of his eyelids. "What is it?" he asked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Serenity Elixir. It'll calm you down." She said.

Harry hesitated a moment, before taking it and downing the entire little vial of clear liquid. As it slid down his throat, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and his heart rate slowed to a reasonably slow pace. He felt the hair coming into his lungs and his head cleared.

Kate watched as he relaxed more into the sofa. She reached out to stroke his hair, but stopped herself and brought her hand back to her lap.

She watched as his chest slowly stopped hitching from dry sobs and his breathing deepened, signaling the beginnings of sleep. Only then did she take her eyes off him.

----------

"Hello?"

"Ron, its Kate."

"Oh, hi! Listen, have you seen Harry by any chance?"

"Oh, you mean the drunken man asleep on my sofa?"

"He's with you? Oh thank god. We were worried he'd gone and done something rash."

"Yes well, he kind of did, didn't he? Beating up Draco and all." Pause. "How is he by the way?"

Pause "He'll live. Ginny furious at him, but it doesn't come close to me."

"Are you mad because he hit Harry back?"

"No, because of… well, other things." Pause "How was he when he showed up?"

"Drunk as a lord. He was in a right state."

"Do you want me to come get him?"

Pause. "No, stay there. Just know that he's ok – physically speaking."

"What's that meant to mean?"

Sigh. "Look, he's got a lot of stuff going on. You need to talk to him."

"I know. I've been too cowardly to bring it up with him afraid he would crack. Hmph, you'd have thought I'd learnt my lesson by now."

"Well, we'll just let him sleep for now. I'll patch him up in the morning when he's good and sober."

"Thanks Kate. You're a life saver. I know you've been dragged into all this involuntarily…"

"No, stop right there. Ron, you haven't dragged me into anything. We're friends remember?"

Laughter. "Yeah, good point. Alright, either Hermione or I will be around first thing in the morning. You go get some sleep."

"Ok, see you."

Kate hung up the phone and looked at Harry. He was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling with the rhythmic beat of slumber.

She frowned in concern for a moment, before grabbing her wand and setting about repairing all the damage Harry had caused to her furniture.

Had she been dragged into all this? She didn't think so. If she wanted to cut her loses she had every right to do so. She was under no obligation to keep in contact with these people. No, she was definitely doing so under her own free will.

Deciding she probably wasn't going to get much more sleep tonight, Kate took a lot longer than usual to clean up the mess… all the while watching Harry sleep out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

A/N – This chapter was hell to write people! I've been over it five times and I'm still not bloody happy! I don't want to deliberate over it so much that it take a month to get out to you, so I thought you could have it now.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

I like how you all have such strong opinions about this story. Its actually quite draining to write, but I enjoy the buzz I get after woods knowing I actually did it. Thanks for your reviews guys, the rock my world!

* * *

When Harry's mind slipped very fast back into that of conscious, waking reality, the first sensation he felt was a dull throb above his eyes. 

Ah yes, the inevitable Hangover.

He groaned, dragged his eyelids open and looked around. He was laying on his stomach, his left arm under the pillow and hisfeet up in the air a little. The room was blurry and far too bright. Someone had removed his glasses. He felt disorientated and a little panicked. Where was he?

"Morning Sunshine."

Harry squinted and looked up as a woman sat down beside him, a smile on her face. He scowled at her for talking to bloody loud and cheerfully and rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes. "Kate?" he muttered, his voice hoarse. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kate giggled, causing Harry's head to throb once more. "I do believe this is my apartment." She said matter-o-factly.

Harry frowned and reached out clumsily to find his glasses. Kate held them out ready for him and he slipped them on his nose. He took another quick look around through squinted eyes and found that he was, in fact, lying snugly on her sofa in the middle of her living room.

"Oh, bollocks." He muttered, closing his eyes once more. He exhaled slowly, trying to will his headache away. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine. I would've thought you'd sleep longer than this."

Harry collapsed back onto his stomach, letting his head hit the pillow with a grunt. "How did I get here?"

Kate frowned a little. "You don't remember?"

Harry thought for a moment and concentrated. Flashes of certain events sped in front of his minds eye, but they were blurred together and only made him more confused.

"Not really." He whispered, wishing someone would turn off the lights, for the love of God.

"Mmm." Kate said, pursing her lips and considering him a moment. The corner of his mouth was open just a fraction and he looked to be on the verge of dribbling into his pillow. She smiled and rubbed her hands on her knees.

"Well, can I fix you some breakfast?" she asked.

Harry screwed up his face in distaste. "Urgh… no food." He groaned, frowning.

"How about a drink? Coffee?"

Harry made another grunt and swiped his hand clumsily in front of her.

Kate smiled. "How about some Hangover potion?" she chuckled.

At this, Harry opened his eyes and smiled a fraction at her. "Now _that's_ the magic words, right there." He said, pointing at her.

He pushed himself up and rested on his elbows as Kate walked back into the kitchen. He watched as she retrieved a ladle worth of thick, brown liquid from a cauldron in her sink and pour it into a mug. Cleary she had anticipated his needs long before he had woken up.

"Here." She said, sitting back down on the wooden coffee table and holding the mug out for him. "Make sure you drink all of it."

Harry took it and took a whiff of it. "Urgh." He exclaimed, screwing up his face in distaste. "Its smells like Polyjuice Potion." He said, looking down at the mug's contents.

"When have you used Polyjuice?" Kate enquired.

Harry smiled up at her, and then looked back down at his mug. "Never mind." He sighed and prepared himself. "Cheers." He said flatly, and took a mouthful of the murky liquid.

As he had feared, it tasted rather foul. He did however continue to drink it, his need for a stable head overtaking his need to tip the entire contents down the drain.

He drank the last dregs with a proud swallow and handed the mug back to Kate. "Thanks." He said, rubbing his forehead. Surprisingly, the potion was already working. His head was no longer spinning and it didn't hurt so much to hear the ruffle of the cushions beneath him.

Kate smiled and sent the mug back to the sink with a wave of her wand. "Better?" she asked.

"It would've been had it tasted like chocolate éclairs and not like curdled chocolate milk." He commented. "Who taught you how to make that anyway?"

"Its amazing the skills you learn at University in spite of the lessons you're there to take in the first place." She said, adjusting her ponytail. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Harry nodded, feeling much better already. He rested his head on his hand and looked at Kate for a moment. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something. What that something was… well, he had a fair idea.

"Look er, I'm sorry for trashing your apartment." He said, taking a look around. Slowly, memories of the night before were coming back to him. Their urgency to be processed was coming in a tie with the guilt that was rising in his chest.

Kate waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing that couldn't be fixed in a few minutes. I'm more concerned about you." She said, giving him that look that he still didn't really have a name for yet. "How are you feeling after all that?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment, staring off into space as he remembered his burst of anger. How did he feel?

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Better." He said softly. "There's a better word for it… one I can't really think of right now. But, I do know that I haven't felt this… well, relieved in a while." He admitted.

Kate nodded. "I thought so." She said. "You remember everything now?"

Harry nodded, his headache mostly gone. "Yeah."

Kate nodded. "Well er, I should tell you something." She said, tugging on the cuffs of her pajamas sleeves nervously.

Harry simply watched her. "Yeah?"

"I uh, rang Ron and told him you were here." She admitted.

Harry sighed and flopped back down on the couch, his head filling the imprint in the pillow. "Did you really have to?"

"I'm sorry. But I knew he would be worried, and I wanted to set his mind at ease." She said. "He said either he or Hermione would be over this morning to get you."

"_Get me_? I don't need to be picked up like some school kid Kate!" Harry said, sitting upright with irritation.

"_But_," Kate interjected loudly ', I rang them back and told them not to bother, because you could see yourself home by yourself when you were and good and ready to go home. And they agreed." Kate said, giving Harry a look.

Harry deflated significantly. "Oh." Was all he said.

She smiled and stood up. "So, how about that breakfast?"

Harry smiled, feeling his stomach clench at the invitation. "Sure, why not?"

---------------

Ron tilted his chin upwards, shook his shaver free of water and soap in the sink and then began to take one long stroke upward along the side of his jaw to the tip of his chin, listening absentmindedly to the sound of the razor cutting each little hair along his jaw. The sound of Hermione moving about out in the hall was dull and far away, and Joel's music was like a tune in his head, playing over and over again.

His mind was off in a distant place. He had not slept very well last night, far too worried about Harry. He knew his best friend was with Kate, and that while in her company nothing would happen.

But, did he necessarily not want something to happen?

Clearly after the emotional outburst Harry had presented last night, not all was as well as Ron had hoped. Of course he knew that Harry wouldn't settle into things that easily. No-one could.

_I should have talked about this with him ages ago_ he thought bitterly, angry at his own cowardice. _But this isn't all my fault._

Ron rinsed his razor under the stream of water, shut the tap off with a tap of his wand and wiped his face free of shaving cream and water with the face towel. He straightened up, ran a hand through his hair to style it and turned around.

And jumped a good foot in the air in surprise.

Harry was just… _standing_ there. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankle as if he had all the time in the world. His hair was sticking up a little on one side and he was still in yesterday's clothes. His face was free from cuts a bruises and his skin was back to its smooth, blemish-free self. It was evidence of Kate's marvelous medical magic.

He looked, Ron observed, very well rested. His expression was blank, bordering amazingly on even peaceful. Ron wondered just how long he had been standing there, simply watching him shave.

"Harry." Ron said, resisting the feminine urge to put a hand to his chest to slow down his heart from the shock.

Harry's lips curled into a smile. "Hello." He said.

There was a long silence in which both men simply considered one another, each with a calm demeanor as if this situation was a perfect normal one to find one's self in.

After a long silence, Harry sighed and let his head drop a little. "Can we talk?"

Ron smiled. "Sure. Just let me put a shirt on."

-----------

Harry reclined on his hands and drew his legs up in front of him as he and Ron sat on top of a hill just on the outskirts of their neighbourhood, watching the cloudless sky as if he had never seen such a colour blue in his entire life.

Harry was sitting a little behind Ron on a diagonal angle, his leather jacket and beanie keeping him warm against the melting snow of mid February. Ron looked impassive to the impact of the weather, his face shadowed slightly by Joel's trucker hat.

"This spot's nice." Harry commented, his eyes locked on a flock of birds flying overhead.

"I used to bring Joel up here sometimes when he was younger. We used to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and just stargaze, talking about anything that crossed our minds. You know – guy stuff." Ron said, drawing his knees up to his chest as he smiled at the memory.

Harry smiled. "You don't do it anymore?"

"No. He's at Hogwarts all the time. Besides, I think he may consider it a bit dorky now." Ron chuckled, ruffling his hair.

There was a short silence, before Harry finally looked at Ron. "Well, go on." He said.

Ron looked at him. "Sorry?"

"Ask me the 'Are you alright' question." Harry said with a rueful smile.

"I don't want to ask you that. Yes, don't look so shocked!" Ron laughed, throwing a few flakes of snow at Harry's look of mock amazement. "I think it's rather obvious that you're not alright." He said, going serious.

Harry shook his head. "No, not all together."

"How are you feeling? You know, about all this?" Ron asked.

Harry exhaled slowly through his nose, considering his answers. "I'm still angry." He admitted. "But, I'm really not sure what about anymore."

"Really?"

"Well, at first it was at everything. I hated Malfoy, I hated Voldemort, I even… hated Ginny." He muttered the last part, looking a little ashamed of himself.

"Do you still hate Ginny?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, of course I don't. I'm just mad at her."

"But why?"

"Ron honestly, can't you see the problem here?" Harry asked, feeling irritated at his friends ignorance. "What would _you_ have thought if you had woken up one morning to find Hermione with Malfoy?"

"Harry, I know all that. I _do_." Ron emphasized. "But, do you feel betrayed because she moved on, or because she moved on with Draco?"

Harry looked at Ron for a long moment, before adverting his eyes to his shoes. "It hurts Ron." He muttered. "It hurts that she went to him. Out of everyone, why him?"

"We can't control who we fall for Harry." Ron said. "I don't know why it turned out to be him, no-one does. Hell, I'd bet you all the money in Gringotts that even _they_ don't know why!"

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up properly once more. "I loved her. I _still_ love her." He said. "And every time I see her even just smile at him… the evil green monster of jealously come out, because I know she used to smile at me like that too… once upon a time."

Ron was quite sure he had never felt so much pity for Harry in his entire life. But he wouldn't dare voice it. That would only make Harry hurt more.

"It must be pretty sucky to still feel so strongly for someone while they don't continue to do so in return." Ron muttered.

Harry looked at him. "You know what?" he said. "I'm not actually sure I do anymore."

Ron's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You don't?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I still feel strongly for her. But, it's… different." Harry said, as if not so sure of what he was getting at either. "We're different people now, I know that. It's just… different." He mumbled.

Ron sighed silently and let Harry think for a while in silence. He hoped Harry could understand that he did know how Harry was feeling, because he did. He had though it went without saying, but as Ron watched Harry's shoulders slump a little with a hint of despair, he realized with a jolt that it apparently didn't.

"You know Harry, despite outside appearances and precedent to your observations… I'm not all that keen on Malfoy being with us either."

Harry lifted his head instantly and looked at Ron. "You're not?"

"Are you _daft_? As if I'd just welcome the little ferret into my arms after just a few years of him sleeping in my brother's room." Ron laughed, zipping up his jacket against the cold.

Harry was surprised at how much better this admittance made him feel. "But, you've been nothing but friendly to him since I woke up! I haven't seen anything that indicated that."

Ron smiled. "It's taken me near five years to perfect it." He said.

"Well, why do you do it then?" Harry asked, suddenly insanely curious.

Ron sighed and paused, pondering just how to put it. "It's a consequence of events and moments in the past that, being there so many, would take me hours to tell you about." Ron said. "But, basically I do it for Ginny." He said.

Harry watched Ron as he said it. It was as if just saying these few words lifted a burden off his shoulders.

"I love Ginny, and I support her in every decision she makes… even if I don't always agree with them. Making our own choices and having someone be there for you while you go through them helps us grow, and I wanted Ginny to be the kind of woman who could learn from her experiences.

'I put up with him because I know her. And I know that if in the end she had to choose between him and us… she'd pick him." Ron said. He looked at Harry and smiled a little. "And I'm not willing to loose her over something so cliché and dramatic."

Harry simply watched Ron's expression, not really knowing what to say.

"I can't speak for the rest of the family where reasons of tolerance are concerned… but that's _my_ personal reason." Ron said, looking out over the town.

Harry looked at the sky, his mind in a whirl from this piece of information. He knew that this was something Ron had never spoken to a soul, besides Hermione. And possibly not even _her_. It was a humbling feeling to know that Ron would still trust to speak to only Harry about such troubles.

"Do you… like him at _all_?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled. "He has his moments I suppose, but we'll never be best buddies. I'm sorry to say that spot's all ready taken in my life, and it does not need replacing anytime soon." He said, giving Harry a warm, knowing smile.

Harry returned it. "Really? Even after all this time?"

Ron blinked. "Always." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, Draco does himself no favors with me when he acts like such a git around you." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't notice I suppose. Normally Draco's rather pleasant and tolerable to be around, but he doesn't act like that around you." Ron said. "He reverts back to old Draco, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret with his stupid smirk and badass attitude. I don't know why… maybe because he gets some satisfaction by riling you up. But I _do_ know that if he doesn't stop it soon, I'm going to follow by example and kick the snot out of him as well."

Harry let out a laugh. "I'd like to see that." He said, imagining Ron's strong, tall frame up against Draco's lean one. He frowned and let the moment of humor pass before speaking again.

Ron let out a kind of angry growl and seemed to shiver with it. "He just infuriates me so much, especially lately with you." He said. "And he claims you to be immature." He muttered to himself.

"I didn't know all that." He said.

Ron nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "I didn't want to say anything, hoping he'd grow up and cut it out on his own." He said. He looked at Harry. "Trust me; he's really not like that anymore. Well, as far as I know anyway." He finished with a shrug. "Who _knows_ what goes on in their house?"

Harry pursed his lips. "I try not to think about it."

Ron looked at Harry. "Have you spoken to Ginny?"

"No."

"I think you should."

"I know. And I will." Harry said. "We need to talk about things. Not just about us, but about Eve."

Ron frowned a little in interest at Harry's hidden implications. "What, you mean… custody?"

"Among other things, but yes."

Ron smiled. He had been wondering when that would come up. He had thought Harry would have brought it up earlier than this.

"Oh, and Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about throwing you half-way across the lawn last night. I didn't even realize I had done it until this morning. Did I hurt you?"

Ron chuckled. "Only my pride." He said. "Joel didn't fare so well after he broke you two up though."

Harry's head snapped around. "What?"

"He had a bit of a headache and couldn't stand properly for about an hour after wood. Oh, don't worry!" Ron said, noticing the look of horror on Harry's face. "No, he was fine. He laughed about it after."

"But… how come he got like that? Isn't he supposed to be ultra strong and all?" Harry asked, feeling very guilty.

"Yes, but he hasn't faced anyone as powerful as you in a very long time. I rather expect he wasn't ready for it; he underestimated you." Ron said. "It gave him a kick into reality and deflated his ego a little. It showed him that he's not all powerful. I'm glad you did that actually."

Harry smiled. "Been getting a bit too self-assured has he?"

Ron laughed. "Sounds like someone else I know at that age." He said, giving Harry a knowing look.

Harry laughed and watched Ron long after he looked away. Where had this man come from that sat next to him? Ron was just such a… adult! He was a father, a son, a friend, a lawyer, a husband and a councilor all in one man. Where had the awkward, lanky boy gone that used to play Exploding snap with him? The teenager who was so unsure and uncomfortable about who he was and where he stood in the world?

Harry sighed and smiled at the back of Ron's head. "Thank you Ron." He said.

Ron turned and looked at him with a smile. "What for?" he chuckled.

"For talking to be today, for being my friend, for coming into my compartment on the first day at Hogwarts, god dammit." Harry laughed, feeling his own ears turn red for a change.

Ron smiled and did nothing but flop down onto his back with a dramatic sigh and begin to make a snow angel.

-------------------

Hermione walked into her study in the late hours of the night, her hair up in a bun and a single mission in mind. She had left her book somewhere in this infernal house, and she would be damned if she would go to bed another night without it clutched firmly in her hands.

She strode around to the other side of her desk and immediately began pulling open drawers, lifting up parchment and upturning stacks of books.

She would have gone further into her search, had a glint of light to her left not caught her attention.

She squinted into the darkness; looking to see what on earth it could be before the large figure shifted. She let out a gasp of panic and went to run out of the room to get her wand and blast the thing into next week, when…

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd be in here until morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes in relief and let her parasympathetic system calm her body down from the shock. "Jesus Harry, you scared the _life_ out of me." She breathed.

"_Lumos_."

Harry's face was brought into an eerie picture as he lit the light in his wand just below his jaw; the shadows of his glasses making him look like his eyes were curved into an evil upturn. His face was tired, yet impassive as he sat on the floor in the corner, beside the bookcase and for all purposes quite out of sight.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said hoarsely, as if he had not spoken in a great deal of time.

Hermione smiled. "No, it's all right." She said. "How long have you been sitting down there?" she asked, not even bothering to question why he was in a corner in the first place.

"Well, I apparated down here just after dinner. What's the time now?"

"Just after eleven."

Harry let out a low whistle. "Wow. Time flies when you're deep in thought, huh?" he chuckled, unfolding his legs from their drawn up position against his chest and stretching them out in front of him.

"You want me to lave you alone?" Hermione enquired.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, stay. Please? I'd like the company."

Hermione smiled and sat on her desk, letting her legs dangle over the edge. "Of course." She said softly.

Harry smiled as she simply leant over and turned the desk lamp on, throwing the room into light. Extinguishing the light emitting from his wand, Harry sighed, linked his hands behind his neck and looked up at Hermione.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?" he asked.

Hermione let out a giggle of amazement at this sudden proclamation. "Well, no actually. But, if you intend to flatter me and make me feel like my ego is roughly the size of the QE2, then by all means continue." She said, giving him a smile.

Harry laughed. "No, I'm serious." He said. "I said some harsh words last night and… well, I was a bit sloshed and I didn't mean them."

Hermione smiled. "Yes you did." She said. "And I think we all deserved a bit of a wake-up call too."

"You do?"

"Most definitely. I said so to Ron this morning actually." She said, looking up at the roof in the direction of her bedroom. "We've all just been in this mode that's main focus has been titled 'Yay, Harry's back', but we haven't been considering the way it's affected you." She said, looking down at him.

"Yes, heartless as that sounds… we've all been too deliriously happy to have you back with us to see what's been going on straight in front of us." Hermione said. "I know _I_ have, and I'm sorry. I should have asked you about this so much earlier."

Harry held up a hand. "No, don't Hermione." He said. "It would be arrogant of me to think that all of your lives should revolve around me. I know that they don't." he said. "I'm frustrated over a few things, but it has nothing to do with you. You've been nothing short of amazing these past months."

Hermione smiled, feeling her stomach knot as it always did whenever Harry's complimented her. "You know, you're not normally this mushy with me. Why are you sucking up to me? Have you broken something?"

Harry laughed. "Cant I just give you compliments without you making such unfounded assumptions about my intentions?" he asked.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "You sound like Ron." She said. "I hear you and he had a good talk today." She said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We talked a few things out."

"You feel better now because of that?"

"Yes. And I feel even better now that I'm talking to you." He said.

"Well, this _is_ a development of your personality. The Harry I remember would have brooded over his feelings until there was a hole in the carpet from endless pacing." Hermione said, a twinkle in her eye.

Harry smiled and looked at his feet. "Yeah well, someone convinced me that it was ok to show your feelings." He said with a little smile.

"Oh really? That sounds like Dumbledore." Hermione said.

Harry snorted. "Not even close."

"Well, remind me to thank this person at a later date."

She hopped off the desk with a dainty kick of her leg, bent down to Harry's level and took his cool hands in hers. "Look, regardless if you want our help or not… just know that all this you're going though, you don't have to do alone. We're all willing to help any way we can, even if that mean shutting out traps and buggering off."

Harry smiled at her sincerity. "Thanks for the gesture." He said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. I think I'll look for my book another night."

"Oh, your Ben Elton book? It's in Crookshanks basket."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think he thought it was a comfy pillow or something." Harry chuckled.

Hermione frowned at the open door to her study. "Bloody cat." She grumbled.

Harry chuckled. "Now _you're_ the one who sounds like Ron."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit here for a bit longer. I'll apparate upstairs later." He said, crossing his legs again.

"Honestly, are you so incapable of moving that you can't get off your ass to walk up one flight of stairs to your room?"

"Hey! I didn't want to wake you guys up with the creaky third step."

Hermione smiled down at him and sighed. "I'll see you in the morning." She said.

Harry watched as she clicked off the light, leaving him in the darkness he had been found in. His gaze continued to follow her as she moved silently in the dim light, scratching the back of her neck as she moved to leave the room completely.

"I love you." He called after her just as she was about to leave.

Hermione stopped on the threshold and smiled back at his shadow. "Love you too."

* * *

A/N – It's not as long as I usually make them, but I only wanted a simple little chapter to recover from the last one. 

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, a lot of you have talked about how you think Joel should not be as strong as Harry. Let me just tell you that he isn't. The incident where he ripped Harry and Draco apart was not a reflection of him being stronger than Harry, just a little stronger than everyone else. Harry was not at his peak in strength at that time, and in my opinion when he is, Joel will not even come close.

* * *

Harry continued to spoon his cereal into his mouth as he watched Joel come banging down the stairs with his trunk, not even trying to keep the noise down at seven in the morning.

Harry relaxed a little more into the sofa where he was sitting and watched as Joel muttered something to himself as he examined the corners of his trunk, inspecting for something.

"Morning." Harry said.

Joel jumped and looked around. "Oh, Harry! I didn't know you were up already." He said, ruffling his hair (plain brown today).

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night." Harry said, stirring his cornflakes as he watched Joel approach him. "Going back to school today?"

"Yeah. I think I've had the most time out of school out of every student in the history of attendance." Joel laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "I wanted to get the Knight Bus early so none of the neighbours would see."

"Cant you just floo?"

"Nah, too messy."

Harry let the silence overtake them for a moment before commenting again. "Look er, I'm sorry about what happened the other night." He said.

Joel frowned. "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you knocked the begeezers out of." He said with a playful smile.

"Ron told me about how you pulled me away from Draco. I didn't want you to feel sick after woods."

Joel sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I thought I was strong enough to stop you." He said. "I didn't realize just how powerful you really are." He said with a bashful smile.

"Well, I'm a full-grown wizard…you're only thirteen. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Yeah, but you could do all this stuff when you were my age, and it didn't make _you_ queasy." Joel said, looking a little irritated at himself.

Harry however, let out a laugh. "Are you _kidding_? Just you ask Lupin how many times I fainted trying to cast that Patronus! Honestly, it's a wonder I didn't crack a rib with the amount of times I hit the floor." He chuckled, his bowl of cereal shaking in his lap as he laughed.

"Yeah?" Joel said.

The effect Harry had been hoping for was all over Joel's relieved expression. "Hell yes! That's really advanced magic you know. Not everyone can do it, even at this age." Harry sighed and looked down into his bowl. "Look, I learned the hard way that I'm not all powerful and can't control everything. I don't expect you to take my advice, because I'm not your father… but as your godfather may I give you some food for thought?"

"Sure."

"Be confident, but not cocky. Be sure, but not stupidly so. And above all else, don't assume more of yourself than you should. Humble is not geeky, and rash is not cool." Harry said.

Joel blinked. "Wow. You sound like Dumbledore." He said.

Harry snorted and went back to eating his breakfast. "Yeah well, I've listened to him talk for a long time." He said.

Joel watched Harry eat for a moment, before leaping up. "Well, I've gotta get going. I'll see you in a couple of months I suppose."

Harry smiled. "Just don't forget to write to me, ok?"

Joel smiled and did something Harry was not expecting. He leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry blinked in surprise as Joel simply turned on his heel and headed back for his trunk. Harry watched in a daze, the tingling feeling still on his cheek as Joel bent over, heaved his trunk up and began to head out the door, when…

"Hold it right there!"

Ron came thundering down the stairs dressed in only his pajama bottoms, his hair sticking up on one side and his finger pointed directly at Joel.

Joel, who was just about to reach for the door handle, smiled, let his hand drop and turned to face his father. "Yes Father, may I inquire as to what it is that you desire?"

"Just my hug and kiss goodbye you cheeky sod." Ron laughed, crossing to his son in two long strides and wrapping his arms around him.

Harry watched out of the way with a smile as Ron and Joel seemed to have a –slap-of-the-back hug with laughing, poking and grunting that resembled something Harry had watched recently on the Discovery channel.

Finally, Joel and Ron broke apart, Joel left closing the door behind him and Ron let out a content sigh.

"That was a fine display of masculinity bonding." Harry chuckled.

Ron looked and blinked in surprise. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep when he's thundering down the stairs with his bloody trunk. I have to go into work early anyway today. Early appointment."

Harry nodded and followed Ron into the kitchen. "I notice you don't grumble about it as much as you used to at school." Harry said, putting his empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

Ron smiled and began making himself some toast. "Yeah well, it's different when you get up for something you love." He said. "Double Potions, History of Magic and Divination are hardly a stimulating incentive."

Harry laughed and sat down at the small breakfast table with Ron. "I'll drink to that." He said. He summoned two glasses and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and began serving for both of them. "So, what made you want to become a lawyer anyway?"

"Well,' Ron started, summoning peanut butter from the cupboard and a knife from the cutlery draw ', I think it went back as far as Buckbeak's trial. I'd never felt like I was doing some real good for someone until I helped Hagrid with that appeal. I just got so absorbed and in that moment… I understood why Hermione was so obsessed with books." Ron chuckled.

The toast popped up and Harry laughed as Ron levitated it to his plate. "You know, admitting that places you in a compromising position with her." He said.

Ron smiled, dipping his knife into the peanut butter. "I haven't told her yet, so don't go opening your trap about it. Anyway, I started to think a lot more about it towards the end of school and finally decided I would do it after we graduated."

"You never told me that."

Ron sighed. "I did. You just didn't hear me."

Harry went quiet. He knew what Ron was referring to. As he watched Ron munch on his toast, his blue eyes focused on a point just over Harry's shoulder, Harry wondered just how much else he was told but didn't hear.

He opened his mouth to enquire, when something suddenly whammed into the side of his head. Something small.

"Ow! Bloody hell Pig!" Harry cried, rubbing his right temple as Pig flew around over his head, looking rather pleased with himself.

Ron laughed, let out a small whistle and held his hands out in a kind of begging way. Amazingly, Pig only did one more circle before dropping obediently into Ron's awaiting hands. He looked up at Ron and let out a small hoot, obviously quite proud that he had landed with pinpoint precision.

Ron chuckled, put the small owl on the table and untied the letter from his leg. "That'll do Pig; that'll do." He said, giving Pig a small scratch between the ears with his forefinger.

"You can train him to come when you whistle but you can't train him not to fly into people's heads like a kamikaze pilot?" Harry groaned, still rubbing his head.

"Stop being such a pansy." Ron said as Pig flew off once more. He looked at the envelope. "It's for you. Probably why he slammed into you"

Harry snatched it of a sniggering Ron and opened it. It was a small piece of parchment with barely anything written on it. Harry frowned. He knew who's handwriting it was, but normally she sent more lengthy letters than this.

"Who's if from?" Ron asked.

"Your mum."

"Really? What's it say?"

Harry handed the sheet over to Ron wordlessly, sharing on it the small note.

_Harry – come over to the Burrow this afternoon if you're available. I would like to discuss some things with you over tea. – Molly. _

"Wow. That's very… formal." Ron said, handing it back over to Harry. "Wonder what she wants."

"You don't know?" Harry asked, reading over the note again.

"Nope." He said. "Sounds pretty serious though."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Harry said distantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

_Am I being summoned for a lecture? No, Molly's not like that. What could this be about then? Is she expecting me to apologize to her? I haven't done anything to her. Have I? Not that I won't go or anything… but it sounded so serious. _

Harry, deciding he would go mad if he deliberated over it anymore, sighed and put the note back in the envelope. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll see you later if I'm not out before you leave."

"Ok. See you tonight."

----------------

Harry looked up at the Burrow with great apprehension and anxiety. He had been deliberating all day over what this could possibly be about, and now that he was actually here, he wasn't sure whether running away was such a bad idea after all.

_Fear is nobody's friend_. He thought.

So, gritting his teeth and gripping his broomstick in his hand, he raised his left hand and knocked on the wooden door.

There was a few moments pause, before the door was pulled open and Molly Weasley was revealed, an apron over her blouse and a warm smile on her face that she always seemed to reserve just for him.

"Ah Harry. Wonderful that you could make it. Come in, please." She said happily, stepping aside for him to enter.

Harry smiled at her, entered and let her shut the door behind him. "Well, how could I say no to an invitation for Molly Weasley?" he asked, giving her a grin.

Molly laughed and blushed as he leant down a little gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now now, don't you get all flattery with me Harry Potter. I'm as immune to your charms as I was your fathers." She said, walking back thought the living room.

Harry watched her as he leant his broomstick by the door and took his cloak off. "My dad flirted with you?" he chuckled, following her path to the kitchen.

He found she had been baking a rather large tea cake from scratch, cups of flour and sugar, eggs and water and other ingredients all levitating around the bench and adding themselves to the large bowl in the middle at various intervals.

"Oh heavens no! Your father only had eyes for one woman, and she alone was privy to flirtatious advances. No, your father was a charmer. He had a certain charisma about him so that when he gave you a compliment, it made you feel as though you were the most sublime creature in the world." She said, staring dreamily off into space as she stirred the mixture in the bowl.

Harry sat down at the bench, listening intently. He loved it when people talked about his parents in such a fashion, and not many people did besides Remus.

"Am I anything like that?" Harry asked.

Molly shook herself back to the present and smiled at him. "Well, you can be at times. Just remember you have your mother's sensibility in you as well. You're only half Potter, James was full." She said.

Harry chuckled. "That's the nicest way I've ever heard someone say 'no' before."

Molly laughed. "That's not what I meant. Your father grew up in different circumstances to you. He was encouraged to be charming and charismatic and outgoing, while you weren't. Don't get me wrong, you still are charismatic, very much so." Molly said, adding sugar to the bowl.

Harry nodded, understanding. "Just in a different way."

"Yes dear, that's what I'm trying to say."

Harry rested his elbow on the bench and put his head in his hand. He watched her cook in silence for a few minutes, musing over not what she had said so much, just how she said it. When she called him 'dear', it wasn't in a patronizing manner like so many other people he knew. She called him dear like she called Ron dear, or George or Hermione.

Like she loved him.

"Were you good friends with my parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. Lily and I frequently had coffee together, discussing you and Ron and how you were going to grow up together at Hogwarts. James, Arthur and Sirius were out on assignments a few times under Dumbledore's request. They were two of the loveliest people anyone could know… despite their somewhat rocky beginnings." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "I heard about that."

"I wasn't there when it transpired, but going by what everyone had said… it's a miracle they ended up together." Molly said. Her smile fell and she looked at Harry. "Wow, that was a very insensitive thing to say just now wasn't it?" she chuckled nervously.

Harry laughed. "No, its fine. I myself wondered the same thing for a while." He said.

He watched as she poured the cake mixture into the tin, levitated it over to the oven and ignited the appliance with a tap of her wand.

"Molly, while I do very much hearing about my parents… I'm guessing that's not why you asked me to come over this afternoon, is it?" he said softly.

Molly shut the oven door with a sigh, straightened up and looked at Harry. "No, its not." She said. She crossed back to the bench and leant against it, giving Harry a direct look. "Do you have any ideas as to why I asked you to come over?"

Harry nodded. "Of course I do. And while it was not good of me to lash out so…_physically_ against someone else, I still maintain that what I did was good for me." He said.

Molly surprised him by giving him a smile. "Harry, come sit down with me."

Harry followed her into the living room and took the armchair adjacent to the couch she had sat herself down on.

"I know how you're feeling." Molly said directly. "Yes, I know you're probably thinking I have no sodding idea what you're feeling… but I do." She said. "I really don't expect you to understand, being the young man that you are…' she trailed off.

Harry suddenly found himself quite curious as to where this was going. She scooted along the sofa until she was sitting right next to him.

"Harry, what I'm going to tell you today is something nobody besides Arthur knows." She said seriously. "I'm trusting you with this in hopes that afterwards you can start to understand some certain things about our current situation."

Harry felt something in his chest flip. "But Molly…"

"Harry, I wouldn't be telling you this unless I trusted you." Molly interrupted, knowing what he was about to say. "But if you don't wish to know, I will perfectly understand."

Harry's mind was spinning. "No, I do." He said.

Molly smiled, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You know that Draco was sent to us right after the war, correct? Yes, I heard he had told you. Dumbledore wanted him sent somewhere that would serve as punishment for him, and where better than here? We were the ideal family he had grown to know as no-good, traitorous and filthy. No better than Muggles. We knew he would be furious about it when he woke up from his Stupefied state, but that was nothing compared to Arthur.

'He was livid; absolutely adamant about not having a Malfoy under our roof. And I knew I felt just as strongly. But, Dumbledore has a way of seeing things in others that no-one else can see. So, after much, _much_ persuasion… we relented and agreed. Draco came to us that weekend and was told the conditions of his stay."

"There were conditions?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. While still rather injured, he was still the son of a Death Eater and very dangerous. Dumbledore and Severus explained to him that while he was here he was not to venture beyond the borders of our property, contact anyone from the outside or study magic in anyway or form. He was under complete house arrest and forced to live as the thing he hated most."

Harry nodded. "A muggle."

"Exactly. Well, I didn't think I had ever met anyone with such a temper, and remember who I live with Harry. He was so stubborn, arrogant… and horrible. I had never encountered such darkness in someone so young. So being who I am, I immediately took pity on him."

"You _pitied him_?" Harry asked incredulously. "Didn't you… didn't you…'

"Hate him?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Yes. After everything he had done to Ron and Ginny, and his father…"

"Of course I remember what he did Harry." Molly cut in quietly, but to Harry it was if she had shouted. "And yes, looking back I suppose I did hate him for a while. But, I maintain the opinion that no-one is born evil. It is taught to you through experience, disappointment, example and heartbreak. So, I figured that if he could be taught to be all that…"

"That he could be taught how to be good as well." Harry said, nodding.

"Yes. So, I got an idea into my head to treat him the way he had obviously never been treated before: with encouragement, support and… dare I say love. I knew he would have nothing of it the first morning I took him his breakfast. He'd locked himself in Charlie's room see, and wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon.

'I practically had to blast my way into that room, he had barred the door so well. When I entered, I could barely believe it was Charlie's room. You've been in there before haven't you?"

"Yeah, years ago." Harry said. "I remember, all the Dragon posters he had up, his room in such good nick that I thought it was Percy's for a while." He laughed.

Molly giggled. "Yes, that's right. But when I went in there that first morning, the room had a different atmosphere. All the curtains were closed, clothes were strewn all over the floor, and there was a chill to the air. Charlie's bouncy, infectious and joyful aura was gone… and this horrible one was replaced. I was amazed that Draco could do all that in a day.

'I tell you, I wasn't upset to get out of the room quick-smart afterwood. But, when I entered with his tray of food, I saw him just lying on the bed on his side, turned away from me and facing the wall. I still remember just the way he was positioned. His legs were drawn up a little and his arms were wrapped around himself like he was cold. I tried talking to him, but he remained silent like a statue. For a while I wondered if he hadn't just died right there on the bed."

"You tried talking to him, even though you knew he hated you with such a passion?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did. We weren't his jailers, although he probably saw us as that at the time. I wanted him to know that if he wanted anything, he could come downstairs anytime and get it. But, of course that didn't happen. He went hours without food or drink or even going to the bathroom. Sometimes I had a suspicion he really was using magic… but no. He was just insanely stubborn.

'But, eventually Arthur got tired of me going up to him and insisted I stop treating him like the spoilt prince he was. So, I did… and two days later he joined the living. He would come down, grab food and go back upstairs for hours at a time. But funnily enough, he wasn't the only teenager in the house doing it."

Harry smiled. "Ginny."

"She was absolutely appalled that he was staying with us, having much the same attitude that you're having right now. How could we take such a monster into our home, she had asked as over and over. She was so upset in fact that she almost moved out."

"What made her stay?"

"Me. I pleaded with her to stay. At the time she was so distraught about loosing you, having Ron move out and having Draco there that she was quite on the verge of loosing it all together. But I told her despite Draco being there, the Burrow was the safest place to be. _Very_ reluctantly, she agreed and stayed. It was probably a good thing she did, because nine months later we were greeting our first grandchild. I didn't even know she was pregnant until some time after she had gone back to Hogwarts that following term."

"She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell anyone anything. She wouldn't talk or eat or even come downstairs. Not because Draco was there… but because you weren't." Molly said, giving him a look. "Oh Harry, you have no idea how much we all suffered. How we grieved…" she trailed off and shook her head. "But, that's a story for another time.

'Anyway, things were rather depressing here by the second month. Draco was no closer to speaking to any of us as Severus was to becoming Head of Gryffindor house. My idea of helping Draco slowly turned to an obsession, and all my time was either taken up by supporting Ginny, Ron and the others, doing housework and trying to reach Draco.

'One night, I was sitting out on our balcony reading a book in the middle of the night and I heard cries coming from upstairs. Instantly, I thought it was Ginny having another nightmare about the war, but it was coming from Charlie's room. I entered and saw Draco tossing and tuning on the bed, his skin near transparent and sweaty as he had his nightmare. Well, 'Mother-mode' kicked in and I rushed to his side, not caring what he would think about me being in there. It was rather scary watching him have that nightmare. He was yelling, cursing, swearing, and even crying. I touched his shoulder… it was like marble he was that tense. I pulled out my wand and without waking him, cast a few spells to calm him. He relaxed and fell back to sleep, but I had not forgotten what I had heard."

"What did you hear?"

Molly hesitated. "I can't give you details Harry, that would be inappropriate. Let me just say that it made me far more determined to help him. I decided that I would make more trips to his room, but not for the reasons I had been going before. I wanted to talk to him. So, I went up every day for ten minutes at a time, talking to him and asking him how he was doing and small talk like that."

"Where does the twist come in?" Harry asked.

"Most of the time he would pointedly ignore me. The only indication I had that he even knew I was in there was that his breathing seemed in increase, as if he were just holding onto his patience. But one day, I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Oh Harry, I don't think I've ever seen someone flinch so much from such a simple gesture. It was like he'd never been touched so gently before."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he rather lost it. Leapt up from the bed, stormed to the door and roared at me to get out."

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? Harry, I'm a Weasley. What do you think I did? I became instantly furious and screamed back at him. I told him that this was his own choice. That if he wanted to go to Azkaban and rot rather than stay here he was quite welcome to, and that I did not need any of his immaturity under my roof while my daughter was having far worse problems than he was."

Harry smiled in satisfaction. "I bet you gave him an earful."

"He gave as good as he got mind you. He's probably the only male under this roof that's ever spoken back to me like that. He said very hurtful things to me that afternoon.'

"And you forgave him? Just like that?" Harry asked, feeling irritated.

"Of _course_ not! Heavens, I was very cold to him afterwood. At that point in time I wouldn't have cared if the ghoul upstairs killed him in his sleep!"

"But?"

Molly sighed. "But, like I said… I was obsessed. So, the weeks passed until one morning, we were all sitting down for breakfast talking about when we would go visit you… when he trots downstairs, freshly showered and looking very icy. I don't think I can remember a time when the kitchen was as quiet as at that moment. But, he simply stood at the bottom step and glared at us all for a moment, before asking if breakfast had finished.

'Well, after a good minute of getting over the shock, I finally invited him to sit down… and indeed he did. But he didn't speak another word to any of us. As soon as he was finished breakfast, he stormed out the back door leaving nothing but a few crumbs of toast on his plate to indicate he had even been there at all."

Harry rubbed his chin. "You saw an opportunity I'm guessing." He said.

"Yes indeed. That was progress, be it very minute."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Look, this isn't changing my mind about him any." He said.

Molly smiled. "Yes, I am babbling on a little. Look, to cut a very long story short, after a year and a half I finally got to him in a way that changed his life." She said.

"How did you do that? After everything else you had done before, what was different this time?"

Molly didn't speak for a long moment after that, causing Harry to think he had finally pushed his luck. She just looked at him with a piercing stare, as if evaluating something about the inner workings of his mind.

Finally, she broke the heavy silence. "Harry, come sit in front of me."

Harry hesitated, before sliding off the chair to his knees and moving to kneel in front of her. She turned herself to face him and shook her hands as if they were wet.

"Ok, you need to try and relax." She said softly.

Harry's brown knotted together slightly in intense curiosity. As he looked into her face, he noticed there was something different about her. Like her aura had suddenly become more peaceful, beautiful… and powerful at the same time. If Harry had the rest of eternity at his disposal, he knew he still would not be able to pinpoint what it was.

But what he did know, was that Molly was the last person he had expected to see it in.

Harry let out a slow breath as she took his glasses of his face and placed them in her lap. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"You'll see. Close your eyes."

Harry did so.

For a moment, nothing was different. And then he felt her place her warm hands on his face; one over his forehead and one over his temple.

When it came, it felt as if it had grown from the pit of his stomach. It was like that dizzying feeling he experienced when traveling by Portkey, but different at the same time. It overtook his senses and he felt himself kind of tilt forward.

He opened his eyes as the lurch stopped and suddenly found himself no longer in the living room, crouched on the floor in front of Molly… but in an enormous expanse of light.

He blinked. He was just standing in the middle of it, his glasses back on his nose. There was a small breeze coming from somewhere to his right, making his hair flick around his face. It was very comfortable and peaceful at the same time.

"Molly?" he called. She was no-where in sight and his voice echoed into the distance. "Strange." He muttered. "_Molly_!" he tried again.

No answer.

He looked around. In every direction there was nothing, just a silvery sort of light that consumed… well, wherever he was.

He looked and began walking forward, the ground – of that's even what it was – was soft beneath him, like he were walking on a mattress. He looked around and felt his stomach clench as he spotted a sliver of movement in front of him. There was something coming towards him for the distance… something very large. He took a few more soundless steps forward and stopped with a lurch as the object finally came into focus.

It was enormous, bigger than two elephants put together. It cantered towards Harry with an almost blinding silver glow, his hooves making no sound as it headed for him. Harry knew what it was, even before it skidded to a halt in front of him.

Harry craned his neck and took a few steps backwards to observe it. He smiled as it bowed its head.

"Wow. You're the biggest Patronus I've seen in my entire life." He chuckled.

The stag seemed to give Harry a little smile. He turned his head to the left, looked back at Harry and then jerked his head back to the left again.

Harry, guessing it wanted him to look at something, turned in the direction Prongs was indicating and frowned.

There was a patch of shadow amongst the light the size of a rather large human, possibly even Hagrid. Harry winced as it did nothing but remain stationary. It was in the silhouette of a human, and it looked like someone Harry knew rather well.

Himself.

It had his hands in his pockets, just standing there watching Harry with – if it had a face to tell – a glare.

Harry frowned. "Hello?" he asked, his voice echoing once more.

The shadow began shaking and Harry realized with a sickening feeling that it was laughing at him.

And all of a sudden, it lunged at Harry.

Harry let out a cry of surprise and fell backwards onto something…hard. He looked around and saw in fuzzy focus the roof of the Burrow.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked and looked up to see Molly standing over him, looking at him with concern. "What…" he was shaking and there were beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"No, don't say anything. Here, sit up, that's the way." She said. She knelt down beside him and helped him up into a sitting position.

Harry groaned and continued to blink rapidly as she handed him back his glasses. He felt rather dizzy and slightly nauseated. "What… what was that?" he asked.

Molly didn't seem to have heard him. She had conjured up a large glass and was filling it with water from her wand like a water bottle. "Here, drink this. Take sips." She said softly, handing him the glass.

Harry resisted the urge to gulp it down and instead did as she instructed. He sat in silence for a moment and looked at her face. She was watching him again with concern and another expression she couldn't read. But, she seemed to be back to herself again, and that was a comfort.

He placed the glass of water up on the coffee table and pulled himself back into the chair, allowing Molly to help him without protest. Once he was seated, he began taking slow breaths and looked up at her.

"What was that?" he whispered again.

Molly sighed and fiddled with her red hair. "_That_ Harry, was you." She said.

"Me? How could that be _me_?" he was totally confused. "That was like…"

"Harry, what I just showed you was a protectoral image of your inner magical and emotional wellbeing." Molly said kindly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Kind of a glimpse into your soul."

Harry blinked. "So, it _was _kind of me." He muttered. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her. "But, I still don't understand."

Molly sat down in front of him on the surface of the coffee table. "The whiteness was you, as was the shadow." She explained slowly. "You have much light in you. Much love, happiness… all qualities that make you the fine man that we all know."

"But… the shadow?"

"The shadow was you as well. Harry, we all have a dark side. Even Dumbledore has one, be it rather small. The shadow does not define who you are. You have so much light that the shadow in you has no chance against it."

Harry's mind felt heavy with all this information. He broke his gaze away from Molly's brown eyes and looked down at his hands. He suddenly felt rather emotional, and yet proud that he had such light in his soul… even after everything that had happened.

His head snapped up as he realized why she had shown him. "You did that to Malfoy, didn't you?" he said. It wasn't a question.

Molly smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did." She said. "But, unlike yours… it was not such a pleasure to look at." She said, looking rather pensive.

Harry knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help himself. "What was it like?"

Molly hesitated. "Harry, if I am to tell you this you must respect his privacy. I know you do not like him but… such areas are not to be taken lightly in someone's life." She said.

Harry agreed. "Yeah, ok."

"Draco was… dark. I don't think I had encountered so much shadow in someone before. But, it wasn't shadow of evil – although there was some of that too – but of uncertainty and fear. He saw the darkness in himself, all the hate and the resentment… and it disgusted him. Even angered him.

'There was one single speck of light however amongst all the shadow; a single little figure no larger than a small child."

"What shape was it?" Harry asked.

Molly smiled. "A baby dragon."

"How original."

"We cannot control these things dear. Anyway, I think he wanted to salvage that light. To make it grow. And we showed him how, whether we realized it or not." She said warmly.

Harry felt his bottom lip trembling and a familiar emotion welling up in his chest. Why was he on the verge of crying?

"Very slowly, everyone relented to him. Over the years he became tolerable, even somewhat pleasant to be around."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't make sense to me still." He said.

"I know that this probably won't change your perception on him Harry, but I read him again about a year ago. And let me tell you… that Dragon is no baby anymore." She said. There was pride in her tone.

Harry bowed his head in shame as the tears began to fall. "I… I don't know why I'm crying." He muttered.

Molly smiled and tilted his chin up with a finger, making him look at her. "Just a side effect. And, I suspect other things are affecting you as well."

"I bet _he_ didn't cry."

"Are you _insane_ boy? He sobbed like a girl for a good twenty minutes!"

Harry laughed and shook his head, finding her tone very funny. "How did you do that thing anyway?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"It's a magic taught by all the women in the Prewett family. I was the only girl in my generation, so my mother taught it to me. I'll teach it to Ginny one day, but for now I'd prefer it if she didn't know." She said.

Harry frowned. "They don't know?"

Molly shook her head. "Only Arthur knew. Now you and Draco know."

Harry nodded, surprisingly not feeling the anger he normally would when Draco knew something he didn't. "I wont tell anyone." He said, nodding. He sniffed and laughed. "I just wish I could stop bloody crying."

Molly laughed and took his hands in hers. "I wanted you to know that even after everything you've been through, you still hare supreme with love. You are not damaged, nor are you incomplete." She said. "I've giving you an insight into who you are… now it's up to you to keep figuring it out."

Harry smiled as she leant over, kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into her embrace. She always had a way of making him feel welcome and wanted.

Finally, they pulled apart. Harry sniffed and wiped his face dry.

"Come dear, I'll make you some tea and we can talk some more." Molly said, heading towards the kitchen.

Harry frowned. "Molly?"

"Yes?"

"How long before they… you know." He muttered.

Molly stopped in her tracks and smiled back at him. "Harry, Ginny loved you. I myself was quite afraid that she was going to loose all hope after you fell into your coma. But, she made friends with a boy who was hurting as much as she was. They walked down a road together, and still are."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know the answer." She said simply.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell did they happen?" he asked.

Molly laughed. "Now that, you will have to ask them."

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Maybe later. Right now, I'd rather eat that tea cake I can smell."

* * *

A/n – That was a lot to take in, I know. I hope you all got a basic understanding of what I was trying to explain.

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Man, I'm emotionally drained after that last chapter. This one will be shorter than most, but just a little bit lighter.

* * *

Neville Longbottom looked around his greenhouse with a look of nothing short of complete ecstasy on his face. He had just returned from his lunch hour, half a salad roll and a flask of Butterbeer in his hands as he entered his own, his personal greenhouse to continue his potting for the afternoon.

Neville loved his greenhouse almost as much as he loved his girlfriend Luna. It was massive, probably the size of about half of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was a long table that ran completely up the middle of the room, leaving a small lane to walk around it . Along the glass panels of the greenhouse was a long, continuous shelf secured to the walls where there were dozens upon dozens of pots, punnets and trays of all different types of plants, herbs and other assorted flora.

The atmosphere inside was warm and sometimes quite humid, but that was the way Neville liked it. It smelt of soil, water, fertilizer and even the faintest hint of old Bubotuber puss. To a visitor the aroma would have smelt strong and perhaps a little offensive, but Neville was there so much he hardly noticed anymore.

Neville sighed contently, put his food down on a relatively clean area of his work bench and pulled his dragon-hide gloves on.

"Hello ladies." He said happily.

The plants that had been sitting on the bench before him gave a squeak and tilted towards him.

He laughed and gave them a little tickle under their buds. "Yes, I missed you too. Not to worry, you'll be in your new pots faster than you can say…'

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville looked up at the sound of a new voice interrupting. He watched as a man walked towards him from the other side of the house, a smile on his face as he squeezed amongst the vines and plants all reaching out for him.

"Harry!" Neville laughed. He cut his way thought the laneway, slapping vines and plants out of hit way as he went. "Get back in your pots now, come on. Harry! What the blazers are _you_ doing here?"

Harry laughed as Neville threw his arms around him in a large hug. "Just thought I'd come by and see an old friend. How are you?"

"Oh, mighty fine. Come back here, these vines aren't too used to strangers."

Harry followed Neville back down to the front of the table where he had a good portion of the bench spare for him to work with, the floor underfoot moist with condensation and dirt.

"Here, sit down." Neville said, pulling a spare stool over for Harry. "How are you? Blimey it's good to see you." He said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry sat down with a chuckle. "Well, I'm getting by."

"I say, your timing is impeccable. I'd just got back from lunch."

"Oh." Harry said, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder at the vines along the wall. "Well, if this is a bad time I can come back."

"What? No, of course not. Stay." Neville laughed, reaching under the bench.

Harry watched as he pulled out about twenty large pots and set them on the bench beside him. But, even though the weight of the pots was an obvious effort, Neville still seemed deliriously happy.

Neville, Harry noticed, seemed to have lost a lot of weight in the seven years. His frame was not as lean as Harry, but still showed significant change. His hair was rather short and his face was very tanned from obvious hours outside in the garden.

"So, how did you know where to find me?" Neville asked while preparing his instruments.

"Ron told me. He said you were working here, but he didn't say you were so far up in the division." Harry said. "Manager. That's really good."

Neville smiled and summoned a large bag of soil from the corner of the room. "Thank you. I must be the only Manager here who still does the dirty work, pardon the pun." He chuckled.

Neville was working at one of the top distributors of Herbology products in the entire wizarding world. He worked primarily at the London department, but sometimes was called away to other countries to handle their products, due to his formidable and well-respected skills in the Herbology field.

"You obviously enjoy what you're doing." Harry said.

Neville smiled. "You make such keen observations. Yes, I don't think they could make me quit even if they offered me a million galleons." He said.

Harry took a trowel out of Neville's box and began fiddling with it. "It's good to see you Neville." He said.

Neville looked at him. "It's good to see you too. I'm sorry I didn't come around and visit you earlier, but I'd rather thought you could use some time to yourself." He said, looking a little put out.

Harry smiled. "No, that's ok. I understand that everyone just can't drop everything simply because I wake up." He said.

"Well, we would you know. You're not just anyone to us Harry." He said giving Harry a smile.

Harry smiled and looked away. "So, what are you working on today? If it's a _Mibulus Mimbletonia,_ let me know so I can _not_ sit next to you again when you poke it." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. No, it's not that unfortunately. It's only Venus Flytraps today. Hogwarts put in an order of a couple dozen of these babies, and they put me in charge of fulfilling their ordered requirement." Neville said.

Harry watched on in amusement as Neville began stroking the lethal looking mouths of the enormous Venus Flytraps on the bench beside him as if they were cute little puppies.

"Oh yes, that's heaps safer to be handling. Who _wouldn't _want to do this for a living?" Harry joked.

"At least I _have_ a job." Neville retorted. And then he bit his tongue, realizing how that must have sounded. He had only meant it as a joke, but sometimes his sarcasm was so slight that if you didn't know him very well you would have missed it.

Harry looked at Neville for a moment, before letting out a laugh through his lips and sniggering to himself.

Neville let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, that sounded horrible."

"No," Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "I understood you." He continued to chuckle to himself, even though Neville was giving him a strange look. "Tosser."

Neville laughed and shook himself out of his worried state. "So,' he said, filling his pot with soil. ', I heard on the grapevine about a certain collision between your fist and Draco's nose." He said causally.

Harry smiled and leant an elbow on the bench. "Yeah, that seems the top news at the moment."

"Did it feel good?"

Harry blinked at the bluntness of the question. Neville was looking at him with an expression that bordered on wistful and envy.

"Of course it felt good. I've wanted to do that ever since I was eleven years old." He said. "Not to mention all the crap that's been going on lately…'

"He's been a prick to you?" Neville asked.

"Well, yes! Hasn't he always?"

Neville sighed. "I'd rather thought perhaps he'd moved on from that nonsense." He muttered.

Harry felt a sickening feeling in his gut and he groaned and put a hand over his face. "Bloody _hell_ Neville, not you too?" he moaned.

Neville laughed. "What are you on about?"

"You're one of _them_! Part of the Draco Malfoy fan club!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Neville.

Neville laughed loudly and looked at Harry as if he had gone mad. "Me? A fan of _him_? Have you forgotten the way he treated me in school?" he asked. "I tolerate him for Ginny's sake. And sure, sometimes he can be funny and good conversation, but it still doesn't mean I forgive him completely for the hell his family put mine through in the past." He said.

Harry leant forward in keen interest. "Keep going." He said, wanting to hear more of Neville's point of view.

Neville sighed, brought over one of the Venus Flytraps from the bench and began transferring it carefully into the first, soil-filled pot.

"The Malfoy family holds no esteem with me what-so-ever. It had been that way even before I met Draco on the train. I knew Draco's mother was the sister of the woman who…' he stopped and took a breath. "…who tortured my parents, and that infuriated me. At that age, I couldn't and didn't have the guts to pummel the absolute snot out of that sneering git. And now that I have the chance… I don't want to anymore.

'Sure, I still don't like him and I still hate his family with a passion so dark that it scares me. But, he's different now. I've seen it… its something that goes beyond description. He tried to apologize to me for the horrible torment his family put mine through, but I wouldn't have it. I didn't need an apology from _him_; I needed it from someone else. So, he apologized for the personal torment he put me through and… well, I'm moving on from it." He said.

Harry gaped at Neville. "How can you just forget about it?"

"I haven't. But, our rivalry was simple, childish nonsense. We're different people now in different circumstances. That changes it a lot."

Harry looked at Neville with amazement. "Jesus Neville, when did you get so smart?" he asked.

Neville laughed and covered the roots of the Flytrap with some fertilizer. "Buggered if I know actually. There, doesn't that feel better? Yes, I know it does." He cooed at the plant in front of him.

Harry thought about what Neville had said. Was he holding onto a petty, school-boy grudge that had no basis of existence anymore?

Then a sudden thought struck him.

"Oh god!" Harry said, looking at Neville in horror. "I'm turning into Snape!"

Neville snorted. "Ok, you _definitely_ need to explain to me how you came to _that_ conclusion."

"It's like history bloody repeating itself! Snape was so convinced Sirius hadn't changed from the way he was at school that… and then he… oh god!" Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Neville exchanged a confused look with the Venus Flytrap and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about… but I think you're being a little paranoid and melodramatic. Calm down." He said.

Harry nodded and looked at Neville. "Yes, you're right. Sorry, I just had one of them moments." He said.

Neville smiled, put his first plant aside and began filling the second pot. "Look, can I put in my two knuts here? Tell me to sod off if this is none of my business."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Anything you say is helpful."

Neville put his wand down and pulled up a stool to sit beside Harry. "How pissed off are you at everyone?" he asked.

"Very much so."

"May I ask why?"

Harry considered Neville for a long moment before answering. "Because… well, at the risk of sounding arrogant, I didn't get any thanks for what I did." He admitted quietly.

Neville nodded, but remained silent.

"Look, I know that hero's are meant to bear the grunt and not complain but… I'm no hero. I'm not the Savior of anything and I'm not the 'all-powerful' leader of a crusade against evil… I'm just a man. I want a family and a job and a house, I want to have to complain about how the water rates are going up and how much my wife's been using the telephone this month, and where we're going to get that new set of sheets we've been talking about for ages. I didn't ask for any of this and… it just would have been nice to see people appreciating what I did." He said. "Does that sound selfish?"

"No, that sounds like a breakthrough." Neville said with a smile. "Harry, I can speak for everyone in the entire world when I say that we are so extremely, wonderfully and many-other-words-that-I-cant-think-of-right-now totally thankful for what you did. And it makes it even doubly so because we do know that this was not your choice, and yet you did it anyway. And you know what?"

Harry sighed. "What?"

Neville smiled. "You'll always be my hero." He said.

For not the first time in his life, Harry suddenly found himself speechless at this sudden admittance from the man beside him. It was not a homosexual thing, a suck up and nor was it a lie. It wasn't corny, it was… something else.

But it was sincere, that much Harry knew.

Neville continued to look at Harry long after he looked away. "Have you talked to Ginny about this?"

"No." Harry said firmly.

"I think you should."

"She doesn't need to know. I have different issues with Ginny… issues I'm not too keen to talk about right now."

Neville sighed and took his gloves of so he could ruffle his hair. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Ron's birthday."

"That was two weeks ago!" Neville exclaimed. But he backed off when he saw Harry flinch a little. He sighed. "You didn't speak to her then?"

Harry shook his head, seeming very interested in the trowel in his hands. "No, not really." He said. "Look, can we not talk about her please? Tell me something about you." Harry said.

Neville, sensing he would get nothing more out of Harry, went back to his pot. "About me? Like what?"

Harry smirked and looked at him. "You and Luna?" he suggested innocently.

Neville laughed and Harry took great pleasure in seeing him blush. "That damn Grapevine, talks too much it does." Neville chuckled.

"Well, come on. What's the current status between you two?" Harry urged.

Neville smiled. "Friends with benefits. We're seeing if we can stand each other enough again after such a horrific divorce."

"Horrific? Oh, sorry."

"Oh no, not emotionally. No, she took all my plants to her bloody hospital to use for potion ingredients, didn't she? Bloody pre-nup. Don't you ever sign one Harry, I forbid you!" Neville said.

Harry laughed. "All right, I'll remember that. So, you like your situation now?"

"Yeah. It's good to be with her again. She makes me feel… mmm, I don't know. There isn't really a word for it I don't think."

Harry snorted. "Now _that_ I understand."

Neville bit his lip, contemplating for a long moment before breaking the silence. "Luna thinks that… well, she thinks that her team of doctors may be able to find a cure for my parents in a few years." He said quietly.

Harry looked at Neville. "Really? Neville, that's _fantastic_ news!" he said. "In just a few years?"

Neville smiled. "Yes, that's their prediction. They make new discoveries every day and Luna's had them working on this for a long while." He said distantly.

Harry frowned. "You don't sound too excited."

"Oh, I am. Inside I'm jumping around like a wild Bowtruckle who's just gotten laid after fifty years." He said. "But, I just don't want to get my hopes up too high you know. Just incase." He said.

Harry nodded, understanding probably more than anyone. Harry and Neville always seemed to share this mutual understanding when it came to parents. Although they had never really acknowledged it or spoken about it, it just seemed to go without saying. They both understood each other in a way they knew no-one else would… and that was comforting.

"So,' Harry said, looking around again. ", do you mind me hanging around here a bit longer? Hermione doesn't come home for another hour at least and Ron's working late tonight."

"Oh no!" Neville cried, frowning at Harry.

Harry blinked at his tone. Neville walked off around him and for a moment, Harry was seriously wondering if he was about to throw him out.

But instead, he walked to a spare peg near a large stack of rakes and retrieved an apron from the hook.

"Here." Neville said, throwing it to Harry. "This is a no sitting zone. You gonna stay, you gonna work. Dragon hide gloves are in that draw right there." He said.

Harry laughed and retrieved the gloves from the draw Neville had pointed at. "Ok, but I was never as good at this as you were."

"Tripe. Just get that fertilizer and start sprinkling it over the pots that I give you. Not too much, we don't want to make them fat." Neville said professionally, heaving another plant over to him to be potted.

Harry summoned the large bag of fertilizer with a wave of his wand and caught it with a grunt as it sailed into his chest. He set it down at his feet and opened it with one of the knives on the bench.

He looked at Neville and watched him talk to the plant for a moment.

"Hey Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for… well, you know."

"No, sorry I don't know. Did we have a deep and meaningful conversation just now Harry?" Neville asked innocently. He gave Harry a smile, the twinkle in his eye quite obvious.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not. Just pass the pot over."

--------------------

"Harry? _Harry_? For heaven's sake, where is he?" Hermione muttered to herself as she searched for her best friend. She had walked all around the house and looked in every room. She had inspected his room, Joel's room, the study, the bathroom, the den, the toilet… but all in vain.

"Harry?" she called again, heading to the back door. She slid it open and rolled her eyes as she stepped outside, finally finding him in the backyard. "Oh, _here_ you are! Haven't you heard me calling you for the past five minutes?"

Harry was lying in the middle of the lawn on one of the deck chairs, a glass of some yellow drink in one hand and his wand in the other. He was lying reclined against the chair, his legs drawn up a little and he was dressed in shorts, sandals and a Hawaiian shirt with sunglasses to complete the look.

He looked over the top of the chair and smiled as Hermione crossed the lawn to him. "Ah, Aloha! How wonderful to see you on such a pleasant day. Come, sit!"

Hermione pursed her lips to hide her smile as he conjured another deck chair for her beside him. "What on earth are you doing?" she giggled, sitting down beside him and taking in his attire.

"Soaking up the sun." he said, pointing up at the cloudy sky.

"Harry, it's the middle of March. You much be freezing! Aren't your legs cold?" she asked, looking at his hairy shins.

Harry shrugged. "Not too sure actually. They went numb a few hours ago and I haven't felt anything since."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ok. Well, I've been wanting to talk to you about something important."

"It wasn't me." Harry said instantly, fiddling with the little umbrella in his drink.

Hermione snorted. "You're not in trouble. This about having a party for you."

Harry frowned. "For me? But, my birthday isn't until July."

"No, not a birthday party. A welcome back party." She said. "Yes, I know its been nearly four months since you woke up, but we didn't want to have one earlier because… well, surely you can imagine the sheer amount of people that would wish to be in attendance to that bash." She said.

Harry smiled and stirred his drink with his straw. "It _would_ be good to see everyone all together again."

"Yes, that's what Ron and I thought. After you woke up… well, haven't you been wondering why no-one has come to see you?" she asked carefully.

Harry nodded. He _had_ been wondering that for some time. After all, if what everyone said was true about everyone being happy he was back among the living, surely some of them would have come and seen him by now.

"Yeah, I had. But, I just assumed everyone was too busy." He said.

Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. "Um, no that's not actually the real reason." She admitted. "See, after you woke up and word got out about it… Ron and I told everyone to stay away." She said, looking like she was afraid he was going to lash out at her.

Harry blinked. "Hermione…'

"No, hear me out. See, we saw how you reacted to all those reporters when they were all in your face and we knew everyone would be like that if they all just showed up on out doorstep. We knew you were still trying to adjust to the idea of Eve and the whole thing with Ginny and we didn't want you to feel claustrophobic or intimidated by so many people, which is the exact reason we didn't want everyone to know in the first place…'

"Hermione…'

"… and at the time we thought we were doing it in your best interest, but now you've said how much you dislike all this interference in your life and we know we should've at least spoken to you at the time as asked your opinion first before going ahead and doing what we thought would be right and…'

"_Hermione_!" Harry laughed, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her babbling. "I'm not mad."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not." He said, relaxing back into the seat. "Like you said, you were acting in my best interests and were doing what you thought was right. And looking at it now, yes it would have been nice if you had asked me… but I like to think I've changed a little from that confused kid in the past few months. So no, I'm not mad." He said.

Hermione stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Ok, what have you got in that drink and how many of them have you had?"

Harry laughed. "Nothing to concern yourself about." He said. "And nothing that affects my better judgment on this. Don't worry; I'm having a good afternoon. I'm not irritated at all at what you've just told me." He said.

He smiled at her, capped his shades, raised the glass at her in toast and took a long sip through the straw.

"Oh." Hermione said, feeling a little lost for words. "Well, that is a relief I must say."

"Just don't do it again without consulting me first."

"Oh no! No, we know that now." She said. "So, back to the point… what do you think about a party? We could have it here if you like. Would you like one?"

Harry looked at her for a long moment. So long in fact she was beginning to think he wasn't even going to answer.

But, finally, he did.

"No."

"No?"

"No." He repeated.

Hermione frowned, feeling a little confused. "May I ask why?"

Harry smiled. "I'm not ready to face everyone as Harry, 'The Guy Without a Job and Without a Life' just yet. I want to have moved on from… things." He said, looking at his bared toes. "Besides, it would be a waste of time to have one now just after Ron's birthday and Nathan's coming up at the end of the month." He chuckled.

He looked at Hermione to share in the joke, but instead he saw that glazed look over her face. Harry felt a lurch as he recognized this look. Her eyes were slightly out of focus and there was a slight quirk to the corner of her mouth. He knew exactly what this expression meant.

She was getting an idea.

Harry screwed up his face in apprehension and took a sip of his drink. "Oh hell, dare I ask what it is you're thinking?" he asked.

She smiled at him, her eyes coming back to life. "How about we have your birthday party mixed with your welcome back party? Think about it… it could be huge! We could have it here or at the Burrow… hell, I could even ask Dumbledore if we could use Hogwarts."

Harry could see the cogs in her head turning as she came up with idea after idea, and knew that if she had a moustache she would be twirling it around her finger in fiendish glee and rubbing her hands together with a cackle, amazed at her own ingenious.

"Hogwarts?" he asked. "That would be great… but not if it's too much trouble."

Hermione looked at him. "Harry, its you. Albus would find nothing too much trouble if I said it was for you." She said.

Harry smiled but opted not to comment.

Hermione brushed hair out of her face and gave him a searching look, wondering if she should bring up the topic she was desperate to discuss with him.

"So, are you seeing Evelyn tonight?" she asked softly.

Harry swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with his discomfort. "Yeah." He said.

"And are you actually going to speak to Ginny tonight? Or are you just going to continue to sneak into Eve's bedroom in the dead of night simply to avoid them?"

"Look, I'll talk to them when I'm ready ok?" he said coolly, embarrassed that she knew what he was doing.

"You've been saying that for nearly a month Harry. And I don't think Eve's going to find this 'Dad-sneaking-into-my-bed-for-a-cuddle' thing as cute as she does now when she's eighteen years old."

"Hermione…" he started to yell. He wanted to tell her to sod off and that she didn't know what she was talking about, but he couldn't. She was right.

He sighed and let out a slow breath. "I know." He said. "And I _will_ talk to her." He said, knowing that Hermione would understand who 'Her' was.

Hermione frowned. "When?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, before smiling. "When I've finished my Fluffy Duck." He said, taking another sip of the drink in his hand.

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "A _Fluffy Duck_?" she giggled. "Why on earth are you drinking one of those?"

Harry frowned at her giggling. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're a chick's drink."

"No they aren't. They're very… rugged and manly." Harry said defensively. "I happen to like them for your big fat information."

"And is the man you most look up to in life Richard Symonds?"

"Oh sod off!"

---------------------

"Are you even reading that?"

Ginny took a moment to respond before she lifted her heavy eyes away from the pages of her book and looked up at Draco as he entered the living room. He was standing in front of her as she sat in the recliner, his cloak in his hand and a concerned look on his face.

Ginny sighed and tossed the book onto the sofa. "Not anymore." She said. She curled her legs up to her chest and snuggled into the softness in the chair. She didn't really want to speak to him right now.

Draco looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to think better of if as he simply sighed and fastened his cloak around his neck with a simple flick of his fingers. He looked down at her and wanted desperately to so something to make her feel better. But, what could he do?

He knelt down beside her as she curled up into the chair and closed her eyes. "Look, if you don't want me to go tonight…"

"No, go." She said softly. "You going now?"

"Yes."

Ginny smiled a little. "I know you're waiting for me to tell you not to go, but I'm not going to. You've been putting off seeing him for weeks Draco, you have to go."

"I know." He sighed in defeat. "Doesn't mean I like it. I'm not sure how long this will take, but I'll try not to be back too late."

She nodded, her eyes still closed. "It'll wait up for you." She said quietly.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I want to."

Draco sighed silently to himself and looked into her face. It was so bare. She wore no expression as she simply lay before him, too tired to even reach out her hand and stroke his cheek like she normally did before he left.

He reached up and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Ok, you just relax here. Don't you worry about the kids upstairs." He said soothingly.

Ginny opened her eyes. "Yeah, speaking of which…'

Draco smiled. "Eve's reading herself one of her seven new books she got last week, determined to bore herself to sleep, and Nathan is dozing off while listening to his music."

"He is? How did you do that?"

Ginny had been trying for the past hour to settle Nathan enough so he would relax and drift off to sleep. He had been rather hyperactive this particular night and none of Ginny's usual methods to calm him down seemed to be working. Finally, Draco had insisted she go downstairs and leave everything to him.

He smiled in a bashfully smug way. "I gave him Toaster. That's all he bloody wanted." He chuckled quietly.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. "That's the only thing I _didn't_ try." She giggled.

Draco smiled, relieved to see her smile for the first time in a week. He leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later. And maybe then, if you're up to it, we can talk about… things." He finished lamely.

Ginny nodded and yawned. "I'd like that." She said.

"Bye."

Ginny felt his hand leave her cheek, leaving a cold patch where the warmth of his palm had been moments before. She heard him rustle around a little, hesitate and then the sound of a 'crack' signaled his departure.

She sighed in relief, feeling much better now that she finally had a few minutes to herself. She knew what he wanted to talk about, and hoped that perhaps she would be up for it when he came back.

The truth was, Ginny had been in hell the past month. She felt emotionally drained and depressed, not wanting to speak to anyone but her children… and that included Draco.

She was still furious at him for the way he had acted at Eve's party last month with Harry, and she was most definitely on Harry's side. She had not realized just how much of a prat Draco was around Harry until that night, until she saw it first hand.

Not that she still felt the biggest amount of self irritation and hatred she had ever felt since she was eleven years old at the same time.

_You should._ She thought to herself bitterly. _Look at what's happened. Everything you feared would happen has happened. He hates you and would rather pretend you didn't exist that try and talk to you. _

_And why shouldn't he?_ She continued to think. _Look at what you've done to him! To Harry, the nicest, most decent man in the world… he doesn't deserve anything from you_.

Ginny but her lip, trying not to burst into tears. She had cried far too much these past weeks, and what had it accomplished? Nothing. What was she hoping would happen this time? That he would just show up out of the blue, wanting to talk?

"Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes flew open at the sound of her name. She looked up to see, to her utter shock, Harry standing in front of her.

He was looking at her with a peculiar expression, and she could tell by his posture that he really, by all accounts, didn't want to be there.

"Harry," she said, sitting up a little. "I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't." he said. "I was… I…" he looked around at the staircase and opened his mouth to finish, but clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, letting his gaze fall to his feet.

Ginny kicked the footrest of the recliner back into position and got up out of the chair, hoping her eyes weren't red from unfallen tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and let the silence draw out longer and longer… until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked unnecessarily.

Harry smiled, but did not look up. "I finished my Fluffy Duck." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and lifted his head. He looked around the living room for a moment before his gaze finally rested on her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A/N – I know I said this wouldn't be long… but I couldn't help myself.

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Ok, people, get ready for a whole chapter of nothing but talking.

* * *

Ginny was quite sure that had she not been leaning against the mantle, her legs would have given and she would have fallen hard to the floor out from the sheer amount of relief she was suddenly drenched in. She knew from his tone that he, like her, had been mulling over this for a while. She knew that this time they would finally be able to talk properly. It wouldn't be quick, informal and distant like it was months previous in the hospital… it would be real.

Ginny nodded. "Ok." She said, her voice shaky.

Harry looked around again. "Are we alone?" he asked, craning his neck to look around the corner to the kitchen.

Ginny smiled weakly. "No, Draco isn't here." She said knowingly.

Harry nodded and took his jacket off, making himself comfortable. Ginny followed suit and eventually they were both sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, facing each other with resigned postures and fallen faces.

Harry sighed and pushed his square-framed glasses back up the bridge of his nose a little. "Can I go first please?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

Harry seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment, before finally starting.

"Ginny, I'm not going to babble on anymore around the point. The truth is, you hurt me. You hurt me so much that sometimes I can see straight with the pain of it. Seeing you with Draco brings out an anger in me I never thought I would feel because of something you did. I loved you, and I _still_ love you. You were the only family I had, and now I've lost you too. My parents… I missed them like a dull ache in my side that never seemed to go away, no matter how many people I surrounded myself with. They're something I can never replace, and until a few years ago thought I would never experience. And then there was Sirius.

'Sirius filled a void in my life that I didn't even know I was missing. He was the closest thing I had to a father; a real family. I thought we could be there for each other like my parents should have been in each other's lives. But then I lost him as well, and that ache in my heart doubled. It took me ages to try and move on from that. Loosing him was like a hole ripped in my heart again, and moving on was as hard as running knee-deep through a bog. But I tried, because I knew – well, I thought – not _all _things had to be so bad.

'And then, I fell in love with you. And I thought that maybe this time I could get lucky. That maybe this time I could have everything I wanted. A family of my own, and a girlfriend, possibly even one day a wife that could make me feel whole and loved and wanted…, I should have known that luck was no friend of mine."

Harry smiled grimly to himself and stopped. He looked down at his hands, not wanting to watch Ginny's face any longer.

"You know sometimes, back in school, I used to just daydream about what my future was going to be like. It was a habit I picked up when I was little, still sleeping under the stairs. When I was younger, I used to spend hours upon hours, imagining what my parents faces looked like. I always imagined my mother to have long, brown hair with blue eyes and a warm, friendly face. And my father to have blonde hair with green eyes, with a strapping build and a toothy, charming grin. I never had any photos to go by because Aunt Petunia never let me look at any, so I had to imagine.

'And then, I picked the habit up again just after Voldemort came back. I imagined myself being in the battle against him, standing behind Dumbledore as he finished the Dark Lord off once and for all with his power and his greatness. I saw me, back to back against Ron, fighting off Death Eaters with such ease that we barely even had to lift a finger. And after the fighting was over, we'd have party after party to celebrate our freedom for days, even weeks on end until we were so drunk and so full we couldn't stand up.

'I saw me with my wife, seeing our kids off to Hogwarts on their first day… I saw me and my wife getting old together, sitting out on the porch in our rocking chairs and out grey hair all over the place, pondering what was with the kids of today… and as the years went on, my wife's cloudy, anonymous face was replaced by yours. That was the best bit… hoping that someday I could do all that with you. Maybe I was just fooling myself, but it didn't seem like something impossible at the time. We were so good together Ginny, and I wanted it so badly.

'When I woke up, and I had been told everything that I had missed, I didn't really mind all that much… because I knew nothing would be so bad as long as you were there with me, right by my side as you always had been."

Ginny couldn't stop it now. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched his shoulder sag in sadness.

"Harry…"

"No, let me finish." He said, holding up a hand. "When you told me that you had moved on, I don't think I'd felt such a blow to my chest since Sirius died. At that moment, everything was thrown out of proportion. I know I acted calm and accepting… but I really wasn't at all. And then to find out it was for Malfoy…' he trailed off.

Ginny watched him. He seemed to have finished for a moment, and she wondered if she should take the opportunity to say something.

"Harry,' she started. When he didn't stop her, she went on. "There is nothing I can say that will excuse the way I've treated you… and I'm so eternally sorry that I don't even know where to begin." She said quietly.

Harry finally lifted his head and looked at her. "You know, I've been thinking about this for a long time… and I've worked out that it's not really the fact that you moved on, but more the fact that it was with him."

Ginny blinked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, though it doesn't make it any less hurtful. I mean, I had thought about it a lot that night after you all had left. After finding out all that… I knew that I cared too much for you to have you living all by yourself for such a long time without anyone there for you. And I knew that if there was anyone out there that could take care of you the way I wanted to but wasn't able to, then I could learn to accept that."

"But, not now that you know who that someone was." It wasn't a question.

"No." Harry said. "Look, I don't think any of you really realize how this is for me. And I'm sorry if this sounds selfish…but dammit, I'm sick of having to keep this quiet."

"Yes." Ginny said. "Let it out, I want to hear it."

Harry considered her for a moment, giving her a searching look. "Explain it to me." He said finally. "Tell me how the hell you ended up in love with him."

Ginny smiled. "How I wish I knew a solid answer to that. But, I'll try and tell you what happened. And please know that I did not go to him out of necessity or anguish or anger or anything like that. I was upset at depressed at that time… but definitely not _that_ desperate.

'I hated him. I hated that he was with us and that you weren't. It should have been _you_ sleeping in Charlie's room just down the hall, not him. It should have been _you_ having breakfast with us each morning, and relaxing after a terrible ordeal… not him. Ha! Terrible ordeal my _ass_! You think I cared that he had nearly died? How I wished he had've. But no, he was with us because his Daddy didn't love him enough or some stupid reason like that.

'I was furious at everyone. At Dumbledore for putting him with us, at Mum and Dad for agreeing…, I even got mad at you once.'

"Me?"

"Yes, because you weren't there to kick the snot out of him in my defense." She smiled. "Anyway, when it looked like he wasn't going to leave our house anytime soon, I decided I was quite sick of being the one hiding up in my room trying to avoid him. It was my house, and I had every right to be living in it like I always had. So, I started coming back out of my room. Luckily, he was still being a snob at that time and wasn't around us all that much."

"Your mum said." Harry said.

"Oh, she's told you this has she? Well, ok I'll fast forward a bit.

'My pregnancy was… well, something that took quite a few months to get used to, I'll tell you. To know that you wouldn't be there for any of it… well, it was heartbreaking. For a while – as appalled as I am now to even have thought of it – I even considered abortion. But no, I couldn't do that. I wanted to keep it… watch it grow. So, I decided not to tell anyone about it until there was absolutely no other option.

'So, months went by, I got bigger and bigger and it became harder and harder to hide, especially at Hogwarts where your private business is _everyone's_ business. But, when I came home that year for Christmas… it all fell into the shithole."

Harry took a moment to smile. "You swear like a pirate; anyone ever told you that?"

"I grew up with six older brothers! What do you expect?"

Harry smiled and shook his head "Someone found out?" Harry continued.

"Not just anyone… _Draco_ found out. He walked into the bathroom as I was getting undressed for a shower – oh, no he didn't see anything like _that_! But, I was exposed enough for him to see my stomach. I remember, we just froze, both staring at each other in complete horror and shock at what we were seeing.

'He left, blushing furiously and I knew he would go tell someone. I knew he'd want to cause me trouble, and what better way than exposing my biggest secret. But… he _didn't_. I don't know why, and I still don't know why to this day. I've never had the sense to ask him.

'I mulled over it for ages, why had he not told anyone? It was just so out of character. Was he planning something by keeping quiet? He had to have been. But no, he wasn't.

'I began watching him more closely after that, and I noticed certain things."

"Like what?"

"Like how he didn't have that sneer on his face anymore when my parents spoke to him, or how he wasn't sniping or being overly horrible to anyone anymore… and how he always seemed to want to sit next me when we were at dinner.

'Oh, I _hated_ him doing that. I yelled at him one night, telling him if he didn't cut it out he was going to be the victim of a very horrible rectal accident. But, while I expected him to simply smirk and deny the entire thing… he actually did as I asked. And that was probably the biggest change of all."

"What do you think brought about this change?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, and he's never spoken about it. Of course, I was totally convinced he was up to something. How could someone like that simply change after a matter of months? It didn't make sense… unless there was someone else involved.

'I remember, I came downstairs for a glass of water one night and overheard voices in the kitchen. I listened from the middle of the stairs as Draco talked to my father about… I think it was Quidditch. They were just… _talking_. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't tell who I more angry at, Draco for trying to worm his way sneakily into the family, or Dad for having a conversation with him. But, later I mused that I trusted Dad, even if I didn't trust Draco, and knew that he would have spoken to him in such a casual manner if he didn't feel right about it.

'Look Harry, I could go on forever about all the little things that built up about it, but somehow over the years, Draco and I slowly became civil, then pleasant, then friendly…" she trailed off.

Harry watched as she leant her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. It was as if she was trying to tell him everything, but there was both insufficient time and appropriate words in which to describe the events that led them to where they are now.

She sighed and lifted her head to look at him. "When I finally realized that my feelings towards Draco had changed, I felt absolutely appalled at myself. It was an insult to your memory. I still loved you, but I was beginning to like him as well. I was so confused, and I fought it… I _did_. I tried so hard not to fall for him Harry." She said.

Harry frowned. "This just keeps going around in circles." He muttered.

"Harry, I was forever holding onto the hope that you would wake up. I never wanted to give up hope."

"Then why did you?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Doctor Reynolds spoke to us one day and said that… that the possibility of you waking up now after such a time was rather slim. And even if you did, that there would be significant change of major brain damage." She said.

Harry watched as she slowly burst into tears.

"That was the worst day of my life Harry, knowing that you would not come back. I tried to hold onto the small hope that you would, but the months went by and… and you didn't come back. God, Ron was out of his mind. I'd never seen anyone look as depressed as he did. And Hermione…god." She muttered, her voice shaking.

As bad as Harry was feeling about what she had been through, he wasn't finished. "So, that was permission for you to go to Malfoy was it? That was the sign you had been waiting for?"

"No! Harry, _please_ understand. I nearly _died_ from grief at the news." She cried. "It was like you _had_ died. I went through every stage of grief, right from anger and denial all the way to acceptance. It took a long time for me to accept it." She said.

Harry pursed his lips, trying not to cry himself. He had put them through so much and he obviously didn't even realize. But, that didn't excuse what had happened.

"Ginny,' he started. ', I realize that these times were hard for you… but I can't keep thinking of everyone else. Right now, I have to give myself permission to think about me."

Ginny nodded, calming herself down. "I know." She said. "We've all been so horrible to you since you've been back Harry."

She reached out and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and exhaled as she did so.

"Tell me, what you want to happen with us." She said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "I want…" he stopped. He gathered himself and took her hand away from his face. "Look, what I really want… I can't have anymore. And truthfully, I'm not actually sure that I _do_ want it anymore." He said.

Ginny blinked. "You don't?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, surprising as it is… my new life suddenly isn't revolving all around you." He teased.

Ginny laughed, eternally thankful for the moment of humor.

Harry let the moment pass, before going serious again. "I want to talk to you about Eve." He said. "I want to discuss her living arrangements."

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes again. "Yes, I've been meaning to bring this up." She said.

Harry nodded and paused. "I don't want her living with me yet." He said.

Ginny looked at him in amazement. "What? But Harry…"

"No." he said firmly. "Look, my life is all up in the air right now and Eve doesn't need that. I want to get settled first, get a job and a house and something steady she can depend on. She has all that here… and I want her living somewhere stable."

"But surely you want to see her more than you have been."

"Of course I do! _Hell_ yes, but I don't want to commit to permanent arrangements until I have somewhere permanent to live." Harry said. "As much as it pains me to say it… its what's best for Eve."

Ginny smiled. "Harry, I thought you needed to give yourself permission to think about yourself."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I am. But, this thing between you and me… well, it has to stay that way. Eve is a different issue, and that's what I want to happen." He said.

Ginny nodded. "You know, she's going to pick up something's not right between us; assuming she hasn't already." She said.

"I know. That's why I'm here now instead of dragging it out. I want to try and get past this."

"Do you think you will?"

Harry looked at his feet. "I'll get over the heartbreak… but I don't think I'll ever get over the betrayal. I know that's harsh, but it's the way I feel. I owe it to you to be honest, and that's what I'm trying to do."

Ginny nodded. "I know. That's the only way we can try and move on." She said.

Harry sighed, feeling a great weight lifted from his chest. It still hurt, and he was still angry… but it was out in the open, and now they could try and heal.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Why did you give Eve my last name instead of yours?" he asked.

Ginny sat up a little straighter. "Because you're her father." She said lightly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "To tell you the truth, I was rather paranoid she'd put two and two together and figure out you were her father all by herself." She said.

Harry laughed. "How come she never did?"

"She's smart Harry, but let's not forget that she _is_ only seven. She probably thought it was just a marvelous coincidence." Ginny giggled, playing with the ends of her hair.

Harry smiled and looked up at the direction of her room. "Tell me what it was like when she was born." He said.

"It hurt like hell if that's what you're asking."

"No, not _that_! The first time you held her in your arms and looked into her face." Harry said.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the glorious memory. "She was perfect Harry, not a flaw on her entire little body. Her eyes were open and these green orbs were staring up at me. Her skin was softer than velvet… her little hands were the size of my thumb. Everyone was waiting outside, desperate to get their first glimpse of her, and do you know what I was thinking as I held her?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Ginny's bottom lip trembled. "I was thinking 'I wish Harry was here'."

That did it. She burst into tears again. Harry was quite sure he'd never seen her cry so much in his entire life, and suddenly wondered how rough this past month had been on her as well as him.

Just as he was about to reach out and put a comforting arm around her, she laughed and seemed to calm down a little. "God, it's a wonder I'm not dehydrated I've cried so much." She chuckled, wiping her eyes.

Harry smiled. "Would you like a tissue?"

"No, thank you." She said, pulling out a hanky from her jeans pocket. She blew her nose and slipped it back in her pocket. "Urgh, I'm such a blubbering idiot." She said irritably.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I seem to have that affect on all the girls I date." He said flatly.

There was a pause, before Ginny realized Harry was once again giving her one of those intense gazes that seemed to go right through you.

"We still haven't finished." he said. "Not by a long shot."

Ginny shook her head. "I know, but its progress."

"Thanks Dr. Freud."

Ginny laughed and ran her hands through her hair, letting out a moan as she did so. She let her hands flop into her lap and was beginning to enjoy the silence, when Harry took her left hand and examined it. She realized a second later that he was looking at her engagement ring.

He wasn't looking at it with anger or resentment of what it represented; more of interest.

"He gave this to you?" he asked, turning it a little on her finger.

"Yes."

"Did he get down on one knee?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes."

Harry nodded and continued to look at it for a moment, before releasing his hand. "I can't say he has bad taste." He commented.

Ginny smiled. "It _is_ rather beautiful isn't it? I thought it was too large but he insisted it was no…'

"I wasn't talking about the ring." Harry quietly interrupted.

Ginny blushed. "Oh. Right." Was all she said.

Harry looked at her with that searching expression for a moment, before speaking again. "Does he treat you well?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Yes."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he treat you like a queen?"

Pause. "Yes."

Harry nodded and looked down at his feet again, relaxing into the couch. "I won't accept it until I see it." He said firmly.

Ginny smiled flatly. "I assume you're referring to the way he's been acting around you."

"Oh, so you _have_ noticed?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me mister. Yes, I _have_ noticed…and I can safely say he's been kicked out of the bedroom because of it." She said firmly.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before snorting. "You kicked him out?" he sniggered.

"Of _course_ I kicked him out. What does he expect to happen when he acts like a complete idiot in front of you? Just because I'm about to marry him, does not mean I'm cutting him any slack over this."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You're… on my side?"

Ginny smiled. "In this circumstance, yes I am." She said.

Harry nodded, feeling a little better at this new information. He looked at his watch. It was getting late… but he still had something to discuss.

"Ginny, I want to talk about one more thing." He said.

Ginny nodded. "OK. What about?"

"About what happened in the kitchen that night." He said.

Ginny flinched, and Harry could tell from her expression that she had not forgotten, and was hoping that he had.

_Huh, fat chance_ he thought.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking a little nervous. "Nothing happened."

"No, but something would have had I not moved." He said.

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?"

Ginny frowned at him. She really didn't want to talk about this right now, but knew he would rather kiss Snape than back down now.

"Harry…"

"Are you still attracted to me?" he asked straight out, cutting her off. He had spoken so softly, but to her it was as though he had shouted it.

She frowned. "How can you ask me that?"

"Because I have a right to know. Are you still attracted to me Ginny?" he asked, a little more demanding.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth, each time trying to answer. She stared at him for a long moment, before sighing and standing up. She walked a little away from him, a hand on her forehead with her back to him.

Finally, she spun around and faced him. "Harry, I'm getting married. This is not something I want to be talking about right now."

Harry however, didn't retort angrily. He simply stood up and continued to look at her. "You're getting married soon." He said.

"Yes, I am." Ginny sighed.

"But, you're not married yet." He said, taking a few steps towards her.

Ginny frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Then it won't be illegal if I do this."

And without time for anyone to even blink, Harry seized her by the upper arms and covered her lips with his in a very intense kiss.

Ginny stiffened in shock at the surprise of what he was doing, but he remained where he was, his lips still pressed instantly against hers. She felt him begin to kiss her more and finally, she relaxed, let her eyes fall shut with a moan and kissed him back.

It was exactly the way she remembered. Harry's sweet, partially insecure kisses still sent a shiver up her spine as they had always done. Memories of kissing in the library behind the rows of book, hidden behind the broom shed and in each others beds in a passionate embrace all came flooding back as she slid her arms around his neck.

Harry moaned, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up a little. His question had been answered the instant she had responded. He felt that familiar jump in his belly as the kiss deepened, but the voice in the back of his head that was at first a whisper was becoming louder and louder with each second their kiss continued.

There was something not right about this. This wasn't the Ginny he remembered. She had grown into someone knew, someone he wasn't too sure he really wanted to kiss anymore. She was engaged, and was in love with someone else. He did not want to be the second man, and he was not a person to break up a family.

And it was for these exact reasons that he pushed her away.

Ginny looked up at Harry with horror, her fingers touching her lips lightly as if she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Harry… oh my god…" she whispered.

Harry, catching his breath, smiled. "Thank you for answering my question." He said. "And don't worry about that, you wont remember it anyway." He said.

"Wont remember it? Harry, how in gods name can I just forget something like…" she stopped, her eyes wide as she watched Harry pull his wand out. "Oh no, don't you dare." She said, backing away from him as she pointed at him.

Harry sighed. "I wont let you live with this on your conscience. I want you to be happy, not guilty."

Ginny frowned and he saw her getting angry. "Then why the hell did you kiss me in the first place? To find out what flavour lip-gloss I was wearing?"

"I wanted answers to questions I knew you would never answer!" he retorted angrily. "Answers to questions even I don't have the stones to ask you, let alone hear a response about."

Ginny felt her anger ebb away. He was right; she was not going to answer any questions about her attraction to him, for it would not move them forward.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. And now, I have to do this." He said, fiddling with his wand. "I don't expect you to understand, and by all accounts you don't have to. You won't remember it anyway." He said.

Ginny sighed and let her arms flop to her side. "Fine. If it helps you… I guess I can understand."

Harry, taking that as a sign she was not going to resist anymore, nodded and took a moment to clear his head. Memory charms were always a very delicate thing to do, and he did not want to magic half her life away.

"Oh, Harry?"

Harry looked at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "You're still a helluva kisser."

Harry didn't know whether to blush, laugh or do both at this comment. So, he simply smiled and pointed his wand at her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that for future reference. Now hold still, my aim is a little shaky lately."

---------------

Draco grit his teeth in immense irritation, trying to hold onto the last threads of patience he had left as he glared at the man sitting across the table, the darkness of the room illuminated by one single, low hanging lantern.

"Are you going to tell me where it is, or are we just going to sit here staring at each other for the next few hours until we both start to decompose?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything."

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Because I'm your son and you love me with all of your little black heart." He said flatly, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

Lucius Malfoy smirked at his son, enjoying watching him try to keep his temper in check. "Its warms my soul to hear you say that Draco. And here I'd thought you'd forgotten about your old man locked up in here at Azkaban."

"Oh believe me, I _do_ try." Draco hissed, leaning over the table with narrowed eyes. He simply glared at his father's smirk for a moment, wishing to do nothing better than smack it right off his face before sitting back down heavily.

Draco simply looked at his father opposite him, feeling the chill of Dementors wandering somewhere around the prison. His father was not looking so well these days, and nothing gave Draco more pleasure than to see how the so-called mighty had fallen.

Lucius was dressed in ripped, very dirty and rather smelly Azkaban commissioned robes. They hung off his malnourished frame loosely, looking almost as sunken in as his face. Lines of age were now quite evident over the older man's face, which was framed with extremely long, greasy blonde hair.

Draco let out a slow, silent breath and calmed himself a little. "Now, for the last time, just tell me where you're keeping the blue prints for the manor."

"Why do you need them?"

"That is not your concern. You no longer have any ownership over Malfoy Manor, and as I am the sole heir to it _and_ all your assets at present, it is up to me what I do with them. So, where are the blueprints for…"

"Are you going to turn them over to the Ministry? Draco, surely your heritage as a Malfoy…'

"_Just tell me where the fuck they are_!" Draco yelled angrily, banging his fist on the table.

Lucius smiled with smug amusement as he watched Draco's chest heave, his breathing ragged from loosing his temper. Draco knew that he had played right into his father's hands by loosing his cool, but he couldn't care less anymore. It was late, he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Nathan in his arms.

Lucius let out a somewhat bored sigh and lifted his hand, examining his filthy fingernails as if they had just been professionally manicured. "There hidden in the safe behind the bookshelves in the drawing room; behind the Demon references."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes in relief. He straightened up and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face. "Thank you." He said grudgingly.

He stood up and went to call for the guard to let him out, but alas…

"So that's it? You come all the way here just to ask about some blueprints?" Lucius asked.

Draco sighed, wanting to bash his head against the steel door of the interview room. "Why else would I come? Surely you didn't expect a friendly visit where we talk about our respective lives."

"Sure, why not? I'll start. Today, I stared at a wall for four hours, and then I got up, did twenty laps of my cell and then went back to staring at the wall again. Did you know there's a rock in there that looks just like Regulus Black?"

Draco rolled his eyes and banged on the door. "I'm ready to leave now! Guard!"

"Just stay a few more minutes."

"I don't want to talk to you father. I want to go home and have tea and go to sleep with my son in my arms." He said, resting his forehead against the door.

"Ah yes, how is my little Grandson?"

Draco turned to face his father. "He's perfectly fine if you must know. And since when you do give a flying hippogriff about my affairs? Especially those that involve Ginny and my family?"

Lucius winced at that and looked away from Draco in disgust. "I _still_ can't believe you're going to _marry_ her Draco. How could you? That's like marrying that Mudblood Granger."

Draco glared at him. "They have more moral decency and class in their little fingers than you possess in your entire body." He snapped.

"Who needs moral decency? We're Malfoys."

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "Don't remind me." He said.

"Don't you ever be ashamed of who you are boy!" Lucius snapped. "I remember when you were everything I brought you up to be! You knew your place, you knew what you were. You had money, power… you knew who was worth your time and who wasn't. You knew that those Weasleys were nothing but muggle-loving, blood traitors."

"I'd rather be a muggle-loving blood traitor like them than a cousin-fucker like you." Draco snapped angrily, leaning over the table again.

Lucius looked at him with what some might call and expression of pity. "What happened to you Draco? Look what they've done to you. They may have forgotten what you were, but I haven't. You were exactly like me."

Draco smiled flatly and turned back to the door. "No wonder Harry hates me. Guard? _Guard_? This is unacceptable treatment of visitors, and I should sue your ass for negligence!"

"How _is_ old Harry Potter these days?"

Draco stopped his calling through the hole in the door and spun around to face his father. There was something about his tone that made Draco suspect something, and when he saw the grin on Lucius face, he was convinced.

"How did you know he was awake?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Lucius smiled. "We get papers in here silly."

"You know something." Draco said.

"Know something?" Lucius laughed. "What would I know or care about that little wart?"

Draco felt his last thread of patience snap. He walked around the table, threw the chair aside as he passed it and grabbed his father roughly by the robes, lifting him up out of his chair.

"Speak." He growled in his face.

Lucius didn't even bother to fight back, but simply rested against his son's grip as if bored with the entire situation. "Not so rough Draco; these robes are hell for the elves to get clean."

"You tampered with his recovery, didn't you?" Draco sneered, his nose nearly pressed against his father's.

"How could I have? I was in here for Merlin's sake you idiotic boy."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have gotten other goons to do your dirty work for you." Draco retorted.

He considered his father's steely grey eyes for a moment, before letting him go and sniffing in disgust. He stared at him for a long moment, wishing he could kill with just a simple look.

He bent down and poked his father in the chest. "If I find _anything_… just one shred of evidence…"

"You'll do what?" Lucius challenged. "Go running to Potter, telling him how he was a victim of foul play?"

Draco straightened up. "I just might."

Lucius let out a round of laughter at these three simple words. "No you won't. You hate him and he hates you. He won't believe anything you say to him."

"Then I'll tell someone else. I don't care."

"You won't tell anyone."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Because you will loose them." Lucius sneered. He stood up and walked over to his son, his sarcastic humor gone. "Potter will convince them that you had something to do with it, and they will believe him. Don't you understand? Even after everything you've become… they will reject you over his word, simply because you tried to do the right thing."

Draco swallowed back, not daring to look away. "They wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't they?"

Draco considered his father's words. Would they think such a thing? After everything Draco had done to prove himself a changed man, would they still believe Harry if he accused Draco of doing his father's bidding.

He glared at Lucius and shoved him away. "I'll risk it." He said.

Draco turned on his heel, crossed to the door in two long strides and banged very hard on the door.

"Guard, open the goddman door and let me out of here!"

Lucius watched on calmly as the guard finally arrived and opened the door for his son. He shook his head and sighed loud enough for Draco to hear. As he expected, Draco stopped in his tracks and let his head drop a little.

"What now?" Draco asked without turning around.

Lucius frowned and shook his head disapprovingly. "You're such a… _Gryffindor_." He said, his tone showing his repulsion at the very thought.

Finally, Draco turned around and gave his father a large, toothy grin that showed off the dimples in his cheeks normally he didn't show.

"Thanks for the compliment."

And he left without another word.

-----------------------------

A/N – Now _that_ was a hard chapter. And, I apologize immensely for my miss-spelling of Richard Simmons last name in the previous chapter. I wasn't sure of the spelling and took a guess!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Thanks for your reviews in the past chapters everyone… they offer such good perspective.

* * *

Harry rubbed his palms together as he walked down the empty halls of East Grove Elementary school, headed for the front office as the sound of kids getting ready to flood out of their classrooms for the day echoed off the walls. This was Harry's second time in the building, and he was pleased to report that this experience was going to be a lot more pleasant than his last one. 

Last time he was called, Eve had been in a fight with another student over, what she later told him, someone called Jason Hickman calling her friend Caleb a 'Half-blooded loser'. Harry secretly beamed in pride at the fact that his seven year old daughter had beaten the snot out of a nine-year old boy in her best friend's defense… but at the time had had to be stern with her. It had been his first ever call to the office for something that wasn't his fault, and it had felt good to play such a serious role in Eve's life. He had, at the time, wondered why it was that they had called him instead of Ginny… he later found out it was because Ginny had told the school that Harry was to be called first if she was not available… and not Draco.

Harry sighed, brought himself back to the present and finally arrived at the front office reception. He leant on the ledge that separated the waiting room and the office behind it and looked down at the very old witch in reception.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could to someone about setting up a Portkey for my daughter and me to get home with this afternoon. She wont be going home the normal way." He said happily.

Without even looking up, the old woman nodded, her glasses nearly falling off her small nose as she did so and tapped her wand against one of the many pigeon holes that lined the wall beside her desk. A blue glow emitted from the hole for a moment, before fading and then turning green.

"Ms Pendleberry, Mr. Potter wishes to create a specific Portkey for his daughter Evelyn." She croaked in a bored voice, as if this was what she did repeatedly day after day.

"Yes, alright. Wait a moment, I'll be right up." Came a very husky voice in response. For a moment, Harry had wondered if they had hired Professor Trelawney on a part-time basis.

Harry, not even bothering to wonder how this woman knew who he was without even looking up, said his thanks and took a few steps away from the window to wait. A few seconds later, the sound of clicking heals against the wooden floor was heard and around the corner strolled the head of Portkey administration for the school.

She was not what Harry had been expecting. From the voice, he expected someone in their late thirty's, pushing forty at least who looked like the cliché image of a teacher or head of staff. But the woman who strode toward him could only be a few more years old than himself. She was rather tall and her brown hair was professionally styled and hung just below her shoulders. She had a face of integrity and sternness, but of underlying friendliness. Her brown skirt and jacket could be seen as her robes were open down the front, and she would've looked every bit the muggle had she not been wearing the robes.

She smiled as she approached Harry and held her hand out for him to shake. "Mr. Potter Hello. I'm Hannah Pendleberry; I understand you're asking about a specific Portkey."

Harry nodded, shook her hand and let it go. "Yes, I'm having Eve over at my house this weekend and well, it's too far to walk and I understand she's not used to Floo yet, so I came to enquire."

"Ah yes. Well, it won't be a problem. Have you got the address?"

Harry nodded and held out a piece of paper with Ron and Hermione's address on it just as the bell chimed, signaling the end of the day.

Harry held back the urge to laugh as a collective cheer of happiness rang down the corridor and doors banged open, letting the flood-gates open as dozens and dozens of kids of all ages ran, walked, jogged, hopped and skipped out of their respective classrooms, bags on their backs and smiles on their faces as they headed for the exit.

"Good timing you have." Ms Pendleberry laughed, stepping aside as kids passed, each of them waving goodbye to her over their shoulders. "If you had come earlier today I wouldn't have been able to do this as quickly as I can now. Normally it takes me a good portion of the afternoon to do these things." She said, looking at the paper Harry had given her.

Harry smiled at her, sidestepping kids as he did so. "I figured."

"Daddy!"

Harry let out a grunt as out of no-where, a mass of black hair and giggles threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around him in a big squeeze.

He let out a playful growl, slipped his hands under her armpits and lifted her up high. She let out a scream of delight and he rested her on his hip like a baby. "Hello my princess. Have a good day?"

"Yes, although trying to spell 'House' wasn't much fun. Oh, hello Ms Pendleberry!" Eve said, waving at the woman beside her father.

Ms Pendleberry smiled and shook Eve's hand lightly by the fingertips. "Hello Evelyn. I hear your spending the weekend at your Daddy's house."

"Oh no, it's not Daddy's house; its Uncle Ronnie and Aunt Mi's house." Eve said.

Harry let out a nervous chuckle, feeling very embarrassed as Ms Pendleberry simply said; "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun no matter whose house it is."

"We will." Eve said. "Daddy, can I go play outside with Caleb until his Mummy picks him up?"

Harry put her down on her feet. "Ok. But don't go anywhere else. Stay near the Oak." He said.

"Ok. Bye Ms Pendleberry!" Eve called, waving over her shoulder as she ran down the hall and out the front double doors.

Harry looked at the woman next to him as she chuckled to herself, her whole face lighting up. "She's such a cutie. Such a good girl."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He looked at her and cleared his throat. "Look, that thing about me living with my mate… it's just a temporary thing." He said, trying to be casual.

She smiled at him. "Mr. Potter, what you and yours do is surely none of my business. I'm not here to pass judgment, and you don't have to try and prove anything to me. And trust me; I've come across much more peculiar family situations that yours over my years."

Harry nodded, feeing a little better.

"Alright, so I'll just take this to my office and work my mojo on it then. I'll have it send up to the station in about… oh, lets say five minutes?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks very much Ms Pendleberry."

They parted after a quick shaking of hands, her going back to her office and Harry headed for the exit. When he found himself back outside, he blinked against the sun. The trees were once again that wonderful shade of green as spring began to come back into focus. Although still quite cool, the chill of the wind was not unbearable.

Harry looked around, searching the sea of heads for that one he recognized as his daughter. There was brown, blonde, grey, red... where was she?

_By the Oak I told her_. He remembered. He looked over to the spot where Eve and Caleb often played… but what he saw was not of the usual. Normally, Caleb would pretend to be a brave knight while Eve climbed into the lower branches, pretending to be a damsel in distress. But that wasn't what Harry was seeing, and what he was seeing was making his anger bubble very dangerously to the point of no return.

Eve and Caleb were pressed against the large trunk of the tree, huddled together for protection as a wizard stood over them, his camera flashing every two seconds taking photo after photo. Eve looked absolutely terrified, and was on the verge of crying.

Harry balled his fists and started forward. "Hey." He called angrily, making his way through the crowd of bodied. "HEY!" He roared.

The photographer had only time to look up before Harry seized the back of his robes and threw him backwards into the ground. He fell to the ground hard and looked up at Harry in shock.

Harry however, stood himself between Eve and Caleb, blocking the two kids from view with his large frame and billowing cloak. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" he demanded angrily.

The wizard smiled and pulled himself up of the ground, dusting his robes as the camera swung from around his neck. "Just getting some pictures of your lovely daughter Harry. May I say she's quite beautiful. My name's Eric Hall, I'm photographer at the _Daily_…'

"I couldn't care less about who the hell you are! What makes you think you have any goddamn right to abuse my daughter and her friends?" Harry cried angrily, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the wizard in front of him.

"It's just a photo Harry. We don't have any and we're writing a new article on…"

"You listen to me." Harry snarled, taking a step towards him with a shaking finger pointing. "You can go back to HQ and tell your boss or your writers or wherever the hell it is you report to, that they will not get _any_ photos of my daughter under any circumstances. Is that understood?" he sneered.

"B-but, Harry…"

"Give me the camera. Now." Harry demanded, holding out his hand. He was so angry his hand was shaking.

Eric looked rather apprehensive. "Oh now Harry, surely a few pictures cant hurt? The people of the world want to…"

"Well the people of the world can bloody want! She isn't just some thing for you to take photos of and plaster on every front page in the country… she's a little girl! She's just a kid… and she's _my_ kid. And you are not going to use her." He growled.

"But…"

"No! Now give me the damn camera!" Harry cried, taking another step forward.

Eric stumbled back another step as Harry advanced. "Well, as much as I would love to, I'm sorry but I…"

But he didn't get another word in. Harry, finally loosing his temper, pulled his wand out and shouted. "_Accio Camera_!"

The camera flew from around the wizard's neck, straight into Harry hand. And without waiting another second, Harry let out an angry cry, spun around and threw the camera hard against the trunk of the Oak.

Many of the people surrounding let out a gasp of surprise as the plastic shattered with a crack and the film, lens and other bits of inside the object fell hard onto the grass. Harry glared at it for a moment, before summoning the film into his hand.

He held it up with two fingers and pointed his wand at it. "_Incendio_." He commanded. And the film flared up into flames.

"No!"

Eric fell to his knees beside the film as its ashes fell into the dirt. "No." he said. He looked up at Harry with a glare. "I can't believe you just _did_ that."

Harry glared down at him for a moment, before turning around to Eve. She was still clinging to Caleb and was looking at Harry with the oddest expression. Harry's hard glare melted away instantly and he knelt down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He put his hands on the top of her arms… she was shaking.

"I…I'm ok." She whispered.

"This is outrageous!" Cried Eric, getting up off the ground. "How can you… you just can't… you had no right to do that!"

"And you had no right to come to my daughter's school and harass her!" Harry yelled, standing up and throwing a hard glance at Eric over his shoulder.

Eric seemed beyond upset now. "You're going to pay for a new camera!"

"Oh sod off you idiot." Harry said. He turned back to Eve and Caleb and smiled. "Is your Mum here yet?" he asked the younger boy.

Caleb shook his head, a protective arm around Eve's shoulders. "No Mr. Potter sir, not yet."

"Well, you can come home with us if you want to. I'll owl your mum and let her know, ok?"

Caleb nodded and Harry stood up once more. He stared at Eric, who was still standing there, a look of complete shock on his face. "You can pass the word through your network: Evelyn Lily Potter is off limits. Anyone who goes near her will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry was secretly quite proud of himself. He was acting a lot calmer than he was feeling. He was quite sure he had never felt this type of anger before.

Eric frowned and summoned the broken pieces of his camera to him. He seemed to have calmed down as the pieces flew into the pocket of his robes. "Come now Harry, surely a little photo wouldn't hurt."

Harry strode forward and seized him furiously by the front of his robes. "No photos." He whispered deadly into Eric's terrified face.

"Here now, let him go… that's a good chap." Said a nearby father, rushing forward finally to intervene. He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and drew him away a little go Harry let Eric go. "You all right?"

Harry looked up at the man probably ten years his senior and sniffed. "I will be as soon as I get home." He said, glaring at Eric.

He gave the man a weak smile, stepped away from him and walked back over to the kids near the tree.

"How are you going to stop us from taking photos then?" Challenged Eric as Harry turned his back to him. "It's a free country and we are allowed to take photos of anyone we want on public premises. What, are you going to stop going out in society?" he laughed.

Harry grit his teeth and looked down at Eve. _Don't rise…_ he thought.

"Here now, he's told you to bugger off… and I suggest you do so." Said the man who had pulled Harry away. He waved his hands dismissively at the photographer. "Get on with you."

But Eric ignored him. "I mean, it's hardly anything but headline news isn't it? How your worst enemy raised your only daughter with the woman you loved? Surely we can get a few photos of…"

WHACK.

Harry had swung his fist around and hit Eric hard in the jaw with all the muscle, anger, irritation and pain he could muster.

Eric fell onto the grass one again with a cry of pain and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

And everyone around could definitely see why. Harry was staring down at him with such an expression of anger it was a wonder laser beams were coming out of his eyes and frying the photographer where he lay. The air around him was almost vibrating with power and his _eyes_…

Harry looked like he wanted to say something more, but he simply turned back to Eve, his expression back to normal once more. "Do you want to go home now?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

Eve looked from her father, to the wizard on the ground with a bleeding lip, back to her father her eyes wide with surprise and amazement. "Yes." She said softly, taking his hand.

Harry nodded and Caleb took Harry's other hand. "Come on then, let's go home."

-------------------

"You _hit_ him?"

"What did you expect me to fucking do? Let him talk about my family like that for the entire bloody alumni to hear?"

"Well, no."

"I would have done the same thing, don't you worry Harry."

"Thanks Ron."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and rested his knees on his elbows. He had come home straight away with Eve and Caleb and shooed them up to Joel's room for some time alone with Hermione and Ron. After he had contacted Caleb's parents, he had come downstairs and simply stared at the walls while re-accounting the story of what happened at the school. About twenty minutes later, Caleb had been picked up… and now Harry was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands while Ron sat next to him and Hermione stood in front of them.

Hermione sighed, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the sag in Harry's shoulders. "You're absolutely right in telling him off you know." She stated.

Harry looked up at her. "I know that."

"The _nerve_ of them, sending a photographer to apprehend a seven year old girl at school. Why, it's absolutely appalling! We need to write a strong worded letter…"

"No, we need to go to the head of the Daily Prophet and kick his face in!" Harry yelled, standing up. "No-one goes near Eve with a camera _ever again_! I will _not_ have her made into a public face just because of her parentage. I will _not_ have her go through what I went through." He said.

He rounded on Ron. "I want you to charge him with harassment. Can you do that?" he asked.

Ron blinked. "What?"

"You heard me! I want them sued, thrown into court…"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to _CALM DOWN_!"

A deafening silence rang through the house as Harry bellowed the last two words angrily into Ron's face. But, aside from the aggressiveness of Harry's tone, Ron did not flinch or even blink.

Harry's chest heaved angrily for a moment as he glared at Ron, before he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry." He muttered.

Ron nodded. "You're forgiven. Look, I can't just throw a rubber duck at his head that says 'Consider yourself sued!'. Technically, he was not on private property and he wasn't really harassing her."

"Wasn't _harassing her_? She was nearly in _tears_! She was _terrified_ Ron…"

"I know! From a legal point of view, I'm saying. Harry, taking someone's photo is not against the law… as long as it's on public domain. Eve was on the premises but out of school times." Ron said regretfully. He looked like he had just been denied a real treat. "I'm sorry, I really I _am_. It angers me too, but we haven't got a lot to go on."

Harry let out an angry growl in the back of his throat and Hermione grabbed his upper arms. "Are you ok?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine." He lied, shoving his red knuckles into his pocket.

"What did Eve make of all this?" She asked.

"I told her the truth." Harry said simply. "I think she understood. But what I don't understand is how come it took them this long to try and get a shot of her? Her last name is Potter, she's Ginny's daughter… it can't have taken them this long to figure it out." He said.

"Yeah, they knew. They've known since just a few months after Eve was born." Hermione said, rubbing her forehead as if she was getting a headache.

"Dad put them all under oath, saying that they weren't to go anywhere near her until you came out and acknowledged that she was your daughter in the first place." Ron explained. "And at the time… well, weren't entirely sure of when that would be."

Harry nodded, understanding. "Yeah, a loophole. Very smart." He said. "So, what do we do about this now? How can I stop them all taking photos of her?"

"We'll work something out." Hermione said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and without even waiting for it to be answered… Draco Malfoy stumbled into the house in a whirl of a cloak, looking very distressed.

"I heard what happened. Where is she? Is she all right?"

"How the hell did _you_ find out?" Harry demanded, walking around Hermione to Draco. He whirled on Ron and Hermione, who both looked as surprised as he felt.

"What? _We_ didn't tell him!" Hermione said defensively.

"No no, Caleb Scott's father works with us each Friday, he's a physio. He told me you hit that reporter." He said, looking at Harry.

"So what if I did?" Harry growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"So I want to shake your bloody hand that's what!" Draco said, looking up at the ceiling in the direction of Eve's room. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine." Harry said coolly.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs coloring. And while your sentiments of rushing over here to check on her do warm my heart up considerably, you needn't have bothered. I have everything under control." Harry said.

"Needn't have _bothered_?" Draco repeated, his demeanor calming down now that he knew Eve was all right.

"Yes. Or don't you trust me to take care of my own daughter?"

Harry's words stung Draco, but he did not let it show. "I wanted to make sure she was all right."

"And she is."

"You can't just step in here and take over Potter!" Draco snapped suddenly, taking a step forward. "I'm her…"

"You're her what?" Harry cut off loudly, raising an eyebrow awaiting the answer he knew Draco could not give him.

Draco grinded his teeth as he returned the glare he was receiving from the man in front of him, wanting to smack that smug look off his face. The silence was heavy and seemed to drag out for an eternity before Draco finally broke it.

"I have to pick Nathan up from daycare." He said shortly. "Have a good weekend."

And with a 'pop', there was one less glare in the room.

Harry considered the vacant spot for a moment, before turning away and pacing around the living room, muttering profanities under his breath as he did so.

Ron let his head drop back onto the sofa while Hermione watched Harry pacing.

"You know, he was only worried." She said softly.

"Well, he can go be worried somewhere else." Harry said flatly.

"Harry…'

"No Hermione, I don't want to hear you defend him alright?" Harry snapped, giving Hermione a look. "He's got a son he can worry about."

"Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head, waved a hand at her to stop talking and stormed out of the room.

----------

Eve looked up from the desk she was sitting at as there was a knock at the door. "Come in Daddy." She called.

Harry slipped into the room and smiled, shutting the door behind him. "How did you know it was me?"

"You walk heavy." She said simply, going back to her drawing in front of her.

"So do Mountain Trolls." He said, sitting down on the end of Joel's bed.

Eve giggled, but didn't look up from her drawing.

Harry watched her continue with her art for a moment, taking in the finer details of her position. She was sitting on an extra cushion to bring her up high enough to Joel's desk, her legs dangling over the side of the chair freely, and her feet bare. She was dressed in a small pair of jeans and a nice blue sweater, her hair up in a ponytail and her glasses resting on her little nose. Her tongue was sticking out a little as she moved the pencil in her hand over the paper in a pattern, and you could practically see the little clogs in her head turning as her imagination flowed through her.

Harry almost didn't want to disturb her peace, but he wanted to talk to her some more.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Come over here for a minute."

Eve finished off the line she was drawing, before putting her pencil down, leaping off the chair and coming to Harry.

Harry sighed inwardly and stood her directly in front of her. "Now, I want to make sure you understand what happened today." He said.

Eve nodded. "Ok."

"Do you know why that man was taking your photo?" he asked. He had explained all this to her before, but he wanted to make sure she understood.

"Yes, I do."

"You didn't like him, did you?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I didn't. He was a stranger. I'm not meant to talk to strangers."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that's very good of you to remember." He said. "Are you all right? Did he scare you?"

"Yes, a little. But Caleb was there." Eve said.

Harry put his hands on her arms and smiled. "Well, as long as Caleb was there… then that's ok. All long as you're ok now."

Eve nodded. "Yes Daddy, I'm ok now." She said.

There was a brief pause, where Harry took the opportunity to take a look into her eyes. _My god, are mine really that green?_ He wondered.

"He made you mad, didn't he?" Eve said. It wasn't a question.

Harry blinked and hesitated before answering. "Yes, he did." He said honestly.

"That's why you hit him."

"Yes, that's why I hit him."

Eve considered him with an expression Harry never thought a seven-year-old would ever wear: empathy.

"Mama said it's bad to hit other people." Eve said carefully.

Harry smiled weakly and let his head drop a little. "Yes, she's very right. I was… I was naughty to hit that man." He muttered. "But… he made me really mad."

He lifted his right hand and examined his knuckles. They still hurt a little and were red from where he had hit the photographer. He watched as Eve took his wrist in her hands and examined his hand.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, looking at him.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He said, his answer referring to much more than just his hand.

Eve took his hand, lifted it up and gave each of his four knuckles a quick kiss. She smiled at him. "Better?" she asked.

Eve frowned as Harry lifted his head again and looked at her, his eyes shining. She stroked his cheek. "Don't cry Daddy, its ok." She whispered soothingly.

Not being able to take it anymore, Harry took Eve in his arms and held her tightly as he screwed his eyes up and began to cry into her shoulder. He felt her small hands wrap around him, rubbing his back soothingly in such a manner it almost bordered on a motherly gesture.

And so Harry cried, his tears splashing against the lenses of his glasses as he sobbed into her hair uncontrollably, knowing that this was the only person who would never leave him again.

* * *

A/N – Wow. Looking back, I'm surprised I even wrote that. 

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! It was such a relief to learn you all loved my last chapter… I was rather paranoid about it actually.

* * *

Kate Williams buttoned up her pinstripe, tight fitting shirt starting from the bottom, her long brown hair creating a curtain around her face as she did so. It was a wonder she could see what she was doing, for the room was pitch black with the curtains drawn closed, blocking out the lights from the street below. The music from her stereo was blaring loudly, but she knew it wouldn't disturb the neighbours… not with the charms she had placed around the apartment.

She loved this song. It was one of her favorites. She smiled and began moving to the beat, her head bobbing along as she mouthed the words and pulled on her hipster jeans.

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak, I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

Strangely enough, it always reminded her of Draco.

She spun on her heal and went to head for the bathroom to start putting on her make-up… but instead let out a scream of surprise as she spotted the large figure in her doorway. It was only a silhouette, out of focus from the light in the hall.

But she knew who it was.

"Sweet Merlin's Ghost… doesn't you _ever_ do that again!" she breathed, putting a hand to her chest to slow her heart rate.

"What?" he called, craning his neck to hear her over the music.

Kate rolled her eyes, picked up the remote and turned the music off, leaving a dull ringing in both of their ears. "Harry, don't you ever knock?" she asked, throwing her remote carelessly onto her bed.

Harry flicked the light on and smiled. "I did. But, the front door was unlocked so I made myself welcome. I was going to ask why you couldn't hear me banging on the door but…" he trailed off, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kate smiled. "Just made yourself at home eh?"

"Well, the door _was _unlocked."

"So I… wait, how long were you standing there?" she suddenly demanded.

Harry blinked. "Not very long, only a few seconds."

"So, you didn't see... anything?" she asked, giving him a searching look.

"Was I meant to?"

"No! Most definitely not." She laughed, running a hand through her hair. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Harry stepped aside as she walked past him. He followed her down the hall and stood in the doorway of the bathroom as she leant over the sink, applying all types of makeup that Harry didn't know the name of.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over and watch a few DVD's with me… but, evidently you're going out." He said.

"Yeah, some friends of mine are having this party tonight at their house and they asked me to come. I haven't seen them in weeks." She said, her eyes wide as she applied eyeliner.

"Oh, all right then. Well, maybe another night." He said and turned to leave.

Kate looked at him as he made to leave. "Well, you can come if you want!" she laughed.

Harry stuck his head back in the room. "Me?"

"No, the _other_ man who wanders aimlessly around my house when no-one opens the door at his knock."

"Oooh, what's _his_ name?"

Kate threw a tissue at him. "Of course you, idiot! You're not doing anything tonight are you?"

"Not anymore."

"Well, you should come. Expand your social network." Kate said, giving him a smile as she pulled out her foundation. "No pressure of course, just an idea to add to your collection."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He hadn't really had a night out by himself for a good couple of weeks. Perhaps it would do him good to get out and meet new people.

"Oh, well er…"

"If you're worried about meeting strangers, don't be. They're muggles, so scar-gawking wont be that much of an issue." She chuckled, primping herself in the mirror.

Harry smiled, suddenly feeling this idea to be far more appealing. "Well, I'm not really dressed for it." He said, looking down at the track pants and baggy Chudley Cannons t-shirt he was wearing.

"We can stop off at your house and you can change." Kate said, getting out her mascara.

"You've got a bloody answer for everything, don't you?" he laughed.

"I'm a woman, it's my job." She said simply. "Look, it's the middle of April, we're having the first weekend off dry, warm nights in a good few weeks and there's going to be gallons of booze. Are you in?" she asked, looking at him in the mirror.

Harry smiled. It didn't take much more convincing on her part. "Sure. I'm in."

"Wonderful. Now, go away so I can finish doing this." She said, applying her mascara carefully to her eyelashes.

Harry laughed. "Ok, but I do have one quick question.

"Yes?"

"Why do girls always have their mouths open when they put on Mascara?"

"We do _not_…" Kate went to defend, but she looked at herself and noticed that the whole while she had been applying her cosmetic, her mouth had been wide open. She chuckled and put her make up away.

"Just go get changed. I meet you at your house in about ten minutes."

"But, I thought you knew the answer to everything, being the woman you are."

"_OUT!_"

--------------------

A good half an hour later, Harry and Kate were walking up a long, gravel driveway together, the sound of loud music and laughter booming from up the top of the where the house was up ahead.

"So, how did you get to be friends with muggles?" Harry asked, playing with the corner of his leather jacket.

"Friends from Primary school. My parents sent me and my sisters there to give us a 'humble muggle perspective', as they put it." Kate said, fiddling with her hair. "We were a tight-knit group all the way through and then I got my letter from Hogwarts. But, we kept in contact and saw each other each summer holidays."

"So, they don't know about the other side of you?" he asked.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Nope, not a clue."

"Haven't they ever busted you doing something… magic-y?" he asked.

"Not that they'd remember."

Harry smiled to himself as they lapsed into a momentary silence, their loss of speech compensated by the crunching of the stones underfoot as the continued to follow the driveway.

Harry was beginning to wonder whether or not they had to stop off for food and water before they reached the end of this driveway, before the house finally appeared at the top of the hill.

He let out a low whistle, feeling impressed. "You said 'house' Nurse Williams, not _mansion_!" he said.

"Yes, I rather know how to pick my friends, don't I?"

The house was a typical, upper class mansion with a perfectly manicured lawn, pruned rose bushes out the front and a basic feeling of intimidation. Harry was impressed by its sheer size, and yet the warmth it seemed to express.

"Did we under dress? I feel like I should be in a tuxedo." He said.

Kate rolled her eyes, led him up the stairs to the front porch and looked in the small window by the double, oak doors. The music was even louder and his stomach did a jump every time the bass did a thump. It reminded him strongly of Placebo.

"So, any last words?" Kate asked, her finger hovering just above the doorbell.

Harry smiled but didn't answer as she went ahead and pressed the doorbell anyway. The chimes rang throughout the house and Harry's eyebrows rose as he recognized the jingle as the British National Anthem.

He looked at Kate, who smiled.

"Patrons." She whispered simply.

Harry didn't even have time to ponder his next witty comment, as the doors were pulled inward revealing a very pretty woman with styled brown hair and a very nice, slim figure and with a huge smile on her face, which only seemed to widen as she spotted Kate.

"Hey, you made it!" she cried.

Kate was almost bowled over as she girl flung herself into Kate in a hug. "Yes, and while I do realize I am absolutely irresistible to touch, I need oxygen to my vital organs." She choked.

"Oh, yes of course." The girl let her go and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at Harry and smiled, her grin bordering on flirtatious and coy. "Oooh, you bought a boy. He definitely compensates for the lack of a keg in your arms Kate." She said, eyeing Harry.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Stop being so obvious." She muttered to the woman. "Mat, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my good friend Mat." Kate said, stepping to Harry's side and introducing.

"Always a pleasure to meet one of Kate's new boyfriends." Mat said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Oh er, we're not dating." Harry said. "Mat. That's er… isn't that…"

"A boy's name?" Mat laughed, still shaking Harry's hand. "Its Matilda, but I don't use it if I can avoid it. It's too dorky." She said.

Harry smiled and waited for her to let go of his hand, but she was still shaking it, looking at him with a smile and a look Harry hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Um, can I have my hand back please?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Come on, get inside everyone's here."

Harry watched with a dazed expression as Mat gave him one last smile, turned on her heel and dashed back into the house as if afraid she was going to miss something of the proceedings.

Kate giggled at his expression and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind him. "You'll get used to her. Her motto is 'if it wears pants and has a pulse, I want it'." She said.

"Does that apply to girls as well?" he asked, looking around the huge entrance hall, chandelier and up the stairs.

"You know, sometimes I do wonder that myself."

Harry followed Kate through the hall to the massive living room on the left. There they found very luxurious looking couches, cushions and chairs with Mat, another girl and two other guys sitting spaced out. It reminded Harry very much of Gryffindor common room.

"Hey everyone!" Kate announced, taking her jacket off, putting her overnight bag down and making herself at home.

"Hey, _here_ she is. Welcome to the Coleman residence, home of the undisputed hunk of the century Jason Coleman. And who is this you've bought with you tonight?" said the girl Harry didn't know. She also was very pretty with very short black hair, and yet wore rather baggy clothes.

"Everyone, this is Harry. Harry, this is everyone." Kate said.

"Hi everyone." Harry laughed, looking at them all in turn.

One of the guys who had been lounging on the floor leapt up and beamed at Harry, taking his hand. "Smashing to include another chap into our female dominated society. We welcome you with open arms mate! I'm Jason."

Jason was one of those guys that you were surprised were even part of the human species, they were that good looking. His posture was immaculate and his physical tone was amazing, as if his whole life had been spent perfecting it. His blonde hair and blue eyes were a little cliché, but one hardly notices these things on the first impression.

"This is your house?" Harry asked, taking another look around.

"Indeed, yes."

"It's really nice."

"Thank you. This is Rachel, and Daniel… and apparently you've already met Mat." He said, pointing to each respectively.

Harry shook hands with the other girl Rachel, wondering why on earth she was hiding such an obviously good body under such baggy, unrevealing clothes. And Daniel was probably the tallest 21-year-old he had ever met. His brown hair was quite curly and his green eyes were huge, as if he were immensely curious in everything going on.

"Great to meet both of you." Harry said.

"Well, I agree with Jason… it's about time we made up the numbers in this group. Our male ratio is severely depleted." Daniel said, taking a long drink out of his glass.

"And I agree with Mat… yumminess of the first order." Rachel muttered quietly to Kate.

"Here, dump your stuff anywhere." Jason said, taking Harry's backpack away from him.

"Oh, ok." Harry said. He had never really met people this interested in him before that didn't know who he was… aside from years ago when he had first met Hermione.

"You hungry? Thirsty? Kate, get the man a drink." Mat said, dragging Harry over to the coffee table. On it was an arrangement of food, dip, chocolate and alcohol. "Don't be shy, think of this as any other party you've been to, except for its hosted my utter loonies." She said, giving him a pat on the back.

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've met my fair-share of loonies in my time, don't you worry." He said, helping himself to dip.

"Do you consider yourself to be one?" Jason asked, looking at Harry with a mock-interrogating expression.

"Oh, absolutely." Harry said.

"Wonderful! Kate, I like this one a lot better that that other tosser you used to date. What was his name again? Peter? Marshal?"

"Shane, Jason!"

"Eh, close enough."

"And Harry and I are not dating!" Kate cried, picking up a handful of chips.

"Yes yes, sure sure. Come on four-eyes… To the kitchen!" Daniel said.

"To the kitchen!" Jason echoed, grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry laughed as both Daniel and Jason marched him out of the room to the kitchen, leaving the girls alone with the food.

Once they were out of earshot, Rachel sat down in Mat's lap and let out a low whistle. "Ow Kate, he's _hot_." She whispered, craning her neck to get a better look at Harry's back.

"I second that opinion." Mat said. "Where'd you pick him up?"

"I didn't pick him up. He's my friend and I wanted him to come out for a night." Kate said, crossing over to kiss both of her girlfriend's hello.

"Is he single?" Mat asked.

"Yes, but he's off limits."

"Oh, have you got dibbs already?" Rachel asked.

"I _haven't_… oh, just stop it. Jesus, you both sound like Petra." Kate groaned, chewing on a red snake.

"Petra met him before us?!" Mat cried, sounding scandalized.

"Not by choice." Kate said.

"Mmm hmm, well it doesn't matter does it?" Rachel said, hopping off Mat's lap and crossing to the stereo to change the song. "We've met him now and… damn." she said, looking through to the kitchen again.

Kate laughed. "Yes well, such keen observations I'll leave to you guys. Pass me a shot will you?"

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Mat asked, pouring Kate a shot regardless.

"Yeah, shouldn't nurses know better?" Rachel asked, ruffling her hair while dancing a little to the music.

Kate snatched the shot and threw it back. "Shut up bitches." She chuckled.

She left with a smile and followed the path the boys had walked to find them in the kitchen, asking Harry the normal twenty questions that was often brought out for new people. Harry was leaning against the bench top next to Jason who was sitting on it, and Daniel was leaning against the sink, listening in keen interest.

"… older than us? How the devil did you meet Kate?" Jason asked.

"At the hospital." Harry said. "I was, er… a patient." He said.

Jason's eyes widened and he looked at Kate. "You're dating a guy who you cared for?" he asked.

Kate sighed. "We're not _dating_!" she exasperated, ignoring Harry's snigger. "Honestly, can't I just bring a guy over without such rude assumptions being made?"

"Okay, yeesh, calm down Pudgy." Daniel said, putting his hands up in defense.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "What did I say about calling me Pudgy?" she growled.

"Kate wasn't always the divine little hottie she is now." Jason explained to Harry, placing an arm around her shoulders and giving her a grin. "Were you darling?"

"Everyone had a little baby fat when they were younger." She muttered, going red.

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have cared. You'd still have had your pretty eyes." He said.

Kate looked up at him with slight amazement as Daniel and Jason both let out a cheer, slapping Harry on the back.

"Smooth! I like this one Kate." Jason said, beaming at Harry. Jason's smile was dazzling, and would have definitely given Gilderoy Lockhart a run for his Galleons.

Harry chuckled as Daniel handed him a shot. "Here, we have to Conga to initiate you fully." He said, handing Jason one as well.

"Conga?" Harry asked.

But he didn't have to wait long, for as soon as everyone had a shot in their hand, they all raised their glasses up high and shouted:

"CONGA!"

And with that, threw it back and slammed the glass down on the nearest table.

Harry laughed at their antics but didn't join in… but did resolve to do so next time.

He watched Kate as she laughed and left the kitchen, heading for the living room once more.

"Come on then," Jason said, taking Harry's arm and leading him away.

"Where're we going?" Harry asked.

"Out the back. I've got a barbeque going. I home you're not a veggie." Daniel said, following close behind.

"Yeah. That'd be awkward." Jason chuckled.

Harry smiled and let himself be marched off. _I think I like these muggles_ he thought.

--------------------

He should have guessed that the backyard was more the size of a playground than any average yard. It was an open space, aside from a pool in the corner surrounded by patio. The grass was green, dry and soft and they all opted to sit out on it under the cloudless, starry sky rather than in chairs.

"So, tell us something about yourself Harry." Jason said.

They were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the lawn, plates of food in their laps and drinks in front of them. Harry, like the rest of them, had discarded his shoes a while before and now sat bare-foot in between Jason and Mat, his mouth half-full as he was asked the sudden question.

He swallowed and chuckled, not missing that everyone's eyes were now on him… especially Kate. "Well er, what would you like to know?"

"What do your parents do for a living?" Rachel asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Harry saw Kate flinch out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored her. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Well, actually… I don't have any parents." He said.

As he predicted, their expression changed from interest to embarrassment and perhaps a little pity. But Harry was far too used to this to care, not to mention he was having too much fun.

"Oh, sorry good chap." Daniel said. "When did they die? Recent?"

"Oh no, they died when I was a baby." He said.

Another shiver like a Mexican wave went around the circle.

"So, you never knew them?" Mat asked.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "No, I didn't. But, I've heard so much about them from friends that it's like I did… sort of."

"How did they die?"

"Car accident." Harry lied smoothly. "That's how I got this. I was in the car with them… but I was thrown." He said, pointing to his scar.

"I was wondering how you got that." Jason asked, examining it. "I just never had the stones to ask you."

Harry smiled. It surprised him that he would be so at ease about showing off his scar to these people. Perhaps it's because they really didn't have a clue about how he had a lightning bolt scar, or why he didn't have any parents. It was good to pretend to be a muggle for just a few hours. It took his mind off other things.

"Well, we don't need to commence twenty questions to know you're a good man." Daniel said.

"Conga." The others said in agreement, lifting their glasses and toasting to Harry.

Harry smiled and went to follow, when his eyes locked on Kate. She was looking at him with an odd expression that could almost be described as shock. He simply smiled at her, lifted his glass and threw back his shot.

She shook herself out of her daze, smiled and began talking to Daniel beside her.

-------------------

A good few hours later they were all sitting around a small fire in two different groups, half and most drunk and the rest on their way to being so.

Kate sat reclined on her hands, Mat's head in her lap as she watched Harry talk to Daniel and Rachel a good few meters away. They were just out of earshot, so she could not eavesdrop on what they were talking about. Her curiosity was surging, as they were laughing a great deal, but she was too drunk to be bothered getting up and going over.

"I've missed you Pudgy." Mat sang, looking up at Kate.

Kate smiled down at her. "You only saw me last month." She giggled, lying down fully on the grass.

Mat moved around so she could mimic Kate's position. "How come you don't have any time for your girls no more?"

"I've been busy."

"Doing what? Having an affair with the patient over there?" Mat giggled, waving a hand clumsily in Harry's direction.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Okay, I might be drunk, but I'm not stupid. Your attempts to get a very non-existence confession out of me are proving to be futile." She said, playing with the shot glass in her hand.

"How can you talk like that? You're fucking pissed!"

"It's a gift." Kate sighed, putting her shot-glass aside.

They fell into silence, admiring the winking stars above them as the low bass of the music inside filtered through the windows to outside. Kate took deep, slow breaths, musing that she was a genius for having brought some small vials of her Hangover Potion for her and Harry. She would have shared it with all the others, but it was illegal for her as a witch to give muggles any potions whatsoever.

Suddenly, a song came on that made Kate's heart leap in happiness. She loved this song. She looked at Mat, who was looking at her with a knowing smile. They waited for the chorus, and then began singing at the top of their lungs…

_And through it all, he offers me protection _

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong _

_And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me, when I come to call_

_He won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead _

Harry looked over his shoulder at the sound of girls singing. He smiled as he saw Kate and Mat on their backs, legs kicked up in the air as they bellowed out the words to the song coming from inside.

"Shut up!" Daniel yelled, smiling at them. "It's a good thing I'm pissed, otherwise they'd be suffering my wrath." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh what would you do to them? Tickle their feet?" Rachel asked, taking another sip of her drink.

Harry snorted into his drink as Daniel kicked her playfully. "You can shut-up too wench. It's Harry's turn for true-confessions." He said, giving Harry a smile.

Harry smiled and sculled the last dregs of his beer. "You'd be sitting there forever friend if I was to tell you my entire, sad soppy story." He said.

"Who here _isn't _sad and soppy? We're all friends… you can bore us to tears just as much as Daniel does." Rachel said, throwing Daniel a cheeky grin.

Harry laughed. "I thought I had already given my two cents. What more do you need to know?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Having Eve over. We're going to the movies to see the new Spongebob Squarepants movie." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Eve your girlfriend?"

"No, my daughter."

Rachel and Daniel sat up a little straighter. "You've got a daughter? How old is she?"

"She turned seven in Feb." He smiled as he saw their eyes become unfocused as they did the math. "Yeah, I was seventeen when she was born… although I wasn't there for it."

"Yeah, the coma. I bet that was a bummer." Rachel said.

"How did your girlfriend take it?" Daniel enquired.

"Well, she was only sixteen at the time, so it was pretty hard for her. But she had people there to support her." _Yeah, like Draco sodding Malfoy_ he thought to himself.

"Jeepers. But you and Eve are good now right?"

"Oh, hell yes. I love her more than anything."

"And the girl? You back with her?"

Harry hesitated. "No. Er… she moved on. She's engaged to someone else now." He said slowly.

"Oh, sorry mate." Daniel said. "Who is this chap? You know him?"

"Oh yeah, I know him."

"What's he like?" Rachel asked. "Is he nice?"

"He's a royal prick actually." Harry said flatly, pouring himself another shot from the whiskey bottle in the middle of their triangle.

Daniel let out a laugh, but Rachel frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"I've known him for ages. I went to school with him. He was an ass then, and he's still an ass now." He said. "Although, _apparently_, it's only around me."

He went on to explain the very broad history with him and Draco, leaving out many details along the way. It was good to get this out to people who didn't know him that well. To get a fresh perspective was hopeful.

"You're right. He _does_ sound like a prick." Daniel commented after Harry had finished.

"But he's changed. Isn't that right?" Rachel asked.

"I have no evidence of that, and I won't move my judgment until I see it."

"Well, good for you. Until this sod un-asses himself, you have every right to pummel him into the ground like you did last time." Daniel said.

Harry and Rachel nodded. "Conga." They said in agreement, the three of them clinking their glasses together in toast.

--------

Mat loved that feeling you found yourself in just as you were about to doze of completely. She was lethargic and wanted nothing more than to simply sleep right there on the lawn, one of her best friends next to her. It was a warm night, and it wouldn't matter if they did sleep out there. There wouldn't be any dew on the grass in the morning, and the sun would wake them up.

Just as she was about to make good of this idea, a shadow to her left jolted her back into reality. She turned her head to see Harry kneeling down over Kate, a smile on his face. He looked at Mat and pressed a finger to his lips.

Getting the point, Mat remained silent and watched as Harry put an arm on either side of Kate's torso and simply hovered over her, a smile on his face as he leant in close to her face. For a moment, Mat was convinced he was going to kiss her… but instead he just stayed there, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Kate let out a slow breath and shifted a little, feeling very relaxed. And she would have considered going to sleep, or even going inside to get her pillow… had she not got that feeling of someone watching her.

She opened her eyes slowly and jumped as she found herself looking right into Harry Potter's smiling face.

"Harry!" she breathed, feeling a little strange about the close proximity. "What on earth are you doing?" she giggled. She could feel Mat shuddering with laughter beside her.

Harry's grin widened. "Just looking. Did you know you have a freckle just below your left temple?" he asked.

Kate smiled, not being able to move even if she wanted to. "You're drunk." She said, recognizing the smell of whiskey on his breath.

"I can neither confirm or deny any reports of indiscretion." He said.

Mat finally cracked and burst out laughing, grabbing her middle and rolling onto her side. "Will you two just shag already? The tension's killing me."

"Mat!" Kate laughed, looking at her friend in amazement.

"And again Mat, thank you for your wonderful viewpoint on Kate and mine's relationship." Harry sniggered, still not moving from his position.

Mat smiled, sat up with a groan and gave Harry a kiss on the head. "Anytime sweetie." She said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kate demanded as Mat stood up.

"To find Jason. I'll let you two have your private time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Kate giggled as Mat went back into the house in search of their other male friend. "Well, that means we can do practically anything." She said to Harry.

He smiled and finally moved from over her, lying down where Mat had been moments before. "I like her; even if her flirtatious advances are more obvious that a blimp with a sign saying 'I want to snog you senseless!'" he said.

Kate snorted. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I'm a guy!"

"Good point." She giggled. "Are you having fun?"

"Do you have Hangover potion for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am having a good time. Thank you for bringing me, you're right. I needed to get out of the house for a night. Expand my social network." He said, drumming his fingers on his chest.

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Well good. I'm glad. My friends are a little… well, extroverted. I'd hoped they wouldn't be too much for you to handle."

"Hey, after fighting off a Hungarian Horntail, I think meeting four new people is tolerable."

"Ah yes, I remember that. I nearly chewed my fingernails off I was that scared for you." She said.

"Don't be scared fair maiden. I am valiant and brave… I am the Boy-who-lived!" he said in a low, super-hero impression, sticking his chest out and pointing at the sky.

Kate burst out laughing, her intoxicated state making anything ten times funnier than normal. She rolled over and ended up half lying on Harry, her hair creating a curtain around their faces.

"I'm also terribly sorry for these outrageous claims my stupid friends are making about you and me shagging or what-not. Simply absurd I tell them… but they just don't listen."

Harry shrugged. "Eh, what's life without a little gossip?"

"I'm glad you think that way. Because Jason would be terribly upset if I had gotten into your pants before he could."

Harry blinked. "What?" he asked. "You mean…Kate, is Jason _gay_?"

"Harry, surely you don't think a straight man could dress _that_ good?" she giggled. She rolled off him onto her back again. "I was rather distraught when I found out actually. We were sixteen and I wanted to get back together with him… but I missed my change by about six weeks. He'd come out while I was at school."

"How disappointing for you."

"You've got no idea."

Harry sighed and looked up at the sky once more. He felt rather light headed and tired, not to mention comfortable. Was all grass this soft?

"Are you as sloshed as I am?" he asked.

"Mmm, possibly."

"Can we sleep out here?"

"Mmm, possibly."

He laughed and sighed. "I'll go get my pillow."

----------------------

Ron rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It read just past eight in the morning, and Ron was tired. But he couldn't go back to bed. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep.

"Makes no goddamn sense." He muttered to himself, stabbing his pancakes with his fork. Hermione was still fast asleep upstairs, but no… Ron had to be sitting in a chair half-dressed, his hair in disarray and his mind all confused to buggery.

_Wonder what Harry's doing_. He thought, taking a sip of his orange juice. _Having fun no doubt. Any party is good… expect the Yule ball, but let not get into _that_ again. _

Ron' ears pricked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He watched the entryway to the kitchen as heavy footfalls approached and moments later, Harry entered looking very happy about something and blissfully ignorant to Ron's presence at the table.

"Morning." Ron said.

Harry, who had been heading beeline for the fridge, looked up at smiled at Ron. "Hey! You're up early."

"And you're home late." Ron chuckled.

Harry smiled and retrieved the carton of juice from the fridge. "I wasn't aware I had curfew Dad." He said, placing emphasis on the last word.

"Who says you did? Just relating the facts." Ron said. "Sit down; tell me about it."

And Harry did. He sat down heavily and replayed the events of the night before to Ron without stopping. He expressed his feeling of freedom and his ability to fit in, as well as the wonderful sensation of being around people who liked him for who he was, not for what he was.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Ron smiled.

"Oh, you should have been there! Next time you can come… just don't be alone with Mat. She's a bit… forward." He chuckled, remembering Mat's several attempts to sit in his lap.

"Well, thanks for the head's…"

Ron stopped as a new person apparated into the kitchen right beside him, his blonde hair limp and his eyes scanning the room nervously.

"Malfoy! Jesus, you look… er, tired." Ron said, frowning at Draco's disheveled appearance.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh please. 'You look tired' is just a polite way of saying 'you look like shit'."

Harry harrumphed. "No comment in contradiction to that." He murmured to himself.

Ron smirked at him. "What are you doing here this early?" he asked, looking up at Draco. "And why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?"

"Because I fucking haven't!" he snapped, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't get snappy at us!" Harry retorted, his good mood quickly evaporating. "Just tell us what the hell you're doing here Malfoy."

Draco let his hand drop away from his face and his fixed Harry with an intense stare. His grey eyes seemed locked onto Harry with such a determination that only death could break it. It was making Harry uncomfortable, and the second before he was going to snap at him once more, Draco finally spoke.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

A/n – such a long chapter about nothing! I'm terribly sorry, but I wanted some fun.  
Ok guys, I'm going to put my pride aside and ask the question: How do I get a beta reader?

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28! Okay, are any of you getting sick of this yet? I'm hoping to try and wrap it up soon, as I don't want to bore you and personally… I could go on forever!

* * *

Draco remembered a time a few years back when he had announced to the Weasleys that he and Ginny were dating. He had called them all to the Burrow so he and Ginny could announce it properly to the entire family. He remembered their reaction… utter silence. All their faces had been blank with the disbelief of what they were hearing. At the time, he had hoped that never again would he have to live through that experience.

Oh, how he loathed the sense of humor fate seemed to possess.

Here in the present, he found himself once again in a similar situation. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and Harry were all staring up at him with blank expressions from their positions on the couch, chairs and floor. He had expected as much, but it didn't make him feel any better

He sighed and scratched his right earlobe; something he did when he was under pressure. "Well, say something." He urged.

"He actually came out and told you this?" Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, he didn't spell it out if that's what you mean."

"So it's just speculation. I mean, you've got nothing but his word… and hell, not even that." Hermione said, getting up from the sofa.

"Speculation my _ass_! Anything he says we take seriously. Lucius Malfoy is dangerous, and I don't care how many years he's been locked up in Azkaban… if Sirius could resist the Dementors, so can he."

"How do we know he's not mentally unstable? I do monthly inspections at the prisonand I heard word from the warden that he's a little… unhinged."

"When _hasn't_ he been unhinged?"

Draco tuned their arguing out, and instead opted to cast nervous glances at Harry every few moments. The black-haired man had not said one word since they had arrived at the Burrow. He was sitting in the corner, his leg crossed and his fingers on his chin, looking pensive and almost sinister. His eyes had not left Draco the entire time he had replayed what had happened on his most recent visit to see his father.

"Draco, did he say anything else to you?" Arthur asked, leaning forward.

Draco tore his eyes away from Harry at the sound of his name. "No. But I know him well enough, and there was something behind it." Draco said, looking at Molly beside her husband. So far, she had not said anything either.

"No." Ron said. He stood up and shook his head, looking at his feet. "No, this cant be. I checked all this. I investigated for three bloody years! No way could I have missed something."

"I know. I remember… but I just didn't want this to pass us by just in case." Draco said, running his hands through his hair.

"When did you see him last?"

Everyone jumped as Harry's hoarse voice suddenly spoke form the corner. Draco looked at him, wishing he could make the other man's expression show something of what he was thinking.

Draco hesitated, looking quickly at everyone present. They all, with the exception of Ginny, were waiting for his answer. His father's words were ringing in his head like the tolling of a bell, over and over…

"I saw him a good two weeks ago. I wanted blue prints for the Ministry…"

"Two _weeks_?" Harry cut off sharply. He lifted his chin a little and uncrossed his legs. "You've known about this for two weeks and haven't said anything?"

Draco felt very much in the spotlight, and he didn't like it at all. "Yes, that's right."

"Oh Draco, why on earth not?" Hermione asked, her tone bordering on demanding.

"I'll tell you why." Harry said. He stood up and started walking towards Draco. "To keep himself out of the limelight. Bringing this information to the surface would have placed a lot of suspicions on him… being the Death Eater he was."

Draco balled his fists in his hands. "Are you accusing me of something?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry said. Each step he took towards him, the more Draco wanted to take one back. But he stood his ground. "Was that your last mission to avenge your father's fate? Mess up my recovery for as long as you could?"

"No."

"Was it orders from Voldemort?" Harry's voice was rising with each step he took. "Keep me out of the way to leave space for another Dark uprising?"

"No, it wasn't…"

"Was it personal then?" Harry yelled. "Just like I said? You wanted to worm your way into my position? Well congratulations Malfoy, you fucking did it!"

"NO!" Draco roared. "I didn't know about this! If he was tampering with you, I had no idea!"

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, Draco, sit down!" Arthur cried, stepping in-between the two men. They were already glaring at each other with a fiery determination that could not end well.

Harry stepped away, his chest heaving with anger. "He was in prime position!" he said to Arthur, but kept his gaze on Draco. "All he had to do was earn your trust."

"I couldn't have done anything!" Draco yelled. "I was in Charlie's room for a good few months without a wand, potion ingredients, books or even a fucking owl! I had no contact with anyone and I was under constant surveillance here!"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have had other means." Ron said suddenly.

Draco looked over at him, a horrified look on his face. Ron was looking at him as if seeing him in a new light. "Ron… you can't honestly believe this?" he whispered, feeling appalled.

Ron looked conflicted. He glanced at Harry, before fixing his gaze back on his ex-rival. "You have to admit Malfoy, the evidence is pretty shaky. All we have is your word Lucius even said this. How are we to know that you haven't known about this longer?"

"Because it's the truth!" Draco cried, getting a very bad feeling.

He looked around at them all once more. Arthur was looking at him with the same expression as Ron, Hermione was frowning so much so that the crease in her brow was threatening to leave a permanent mark, and Harry was still glaring accusingly at him. Ginny was in the back, a hand over her mouth and Molly was still on the couch, her eyes locked on him.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this." He said. "You all suspect me as the git I used to be simply because _he_ says so." He growled, pointing a finger at Harry.

"We're suspecting you because you sound guilty." Harry snapped. "Why did you wait two weeks to tell us this if you didn't have anything to be afraid of?"

Draco glared at Harry once more. "That is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ginny finally snapped. "Draco, just tell them what you told me."

"You _knew_!" Harry demanded, whirling on her.

"I only found out this morning when he woke me up and told me Harry. Don't think so low of me." Ginny growled. "If I had known earlier, I would have told you. Draco has reasons for not saying anything sooner… and he's going to tell you." She said the last part, looking at her future husband.

"No, I'm not." He said through gritted teeth. He gave Ginny a look, before turning back to Harry's furious stare. "Look, my father confuses people. He poisons minds, and he's good at it. He delights in making people paranoid and second guess their own intelligence. I know… he's done it to me on more than one occasion in the past. I wanted to take some time to deliberate over whether or not he was serious or not."

"So you needed two weeks?"

"I'm coming to you now aren't it?" He said.

This was going beyond a joke. He looks he was getting from everyone was making him feel very uncomfortable, and for the first time in five months, he didn't want to keep this humorous little tiff going with Harry anymore. He wanted him to understand. To believe him.

"If I had anything to do with this, why would I even tell you at all? You think I'm dumb enough to sign my own Kiss warrant?"

Harry snorted. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I'm not GUILTY!" Draco fumed. He looked at Ron. "You believe me, don't you?"

Ron clenched his jaw for a moment. "I'm not sure Draco." He said softly.

Draco blinked, and turned to Hermione. "Granger, come on." He said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't ask me Malfoy."

"Arthur?"

Arthur simply shook his head.

Draco felt his stomach plummet. They were all second guessing him! How could they? After everything he had done; how much he had changed…

'Molly," Draco dropped to his knees in front of his future mother in law. She looked at him silently as he took her hands, his pleading eyes looking up into hers. "Molly, please… you _know _I didn't do anything." He said. "You would've known if I had."

Molly shook her head, looking at him with a disbelieving expression. "He can't have." She said, breaking her silence. "He's right… I would have known."

"No, you wouldn't." Harry said. "Your visions of him would have clouded what he was thinking, not what he was feeling."

Molly's gaze hovered on Harry for a moment, before she looked back at Draco. "That's true."

"No!" Draco whispered. "Molly, please… don't loose faith in me now. _Please_."

Harry blinked and for the first time saw what everyone else had been talking about. That spark of humanity in Draco's face, demeanor, speech, his entire persona… it was different than what he remembered.

Molly simply looked at Draco for the longest time, her mind in overdrive. Draco wanted her to believe him; he needed her to believe him. It was bad enough that everyone's suspicions were in the red zone once more, but to have Molly there as well…

"I'm impassive." She said finally. "But know this Draco Malfoy; if I get any hint of evidence that suggests you had something to do with my Harry's recovery…" she trailed off, feeling she didn't need to finish for him to get the point.

Draco stood up slowly, two words ringing in his ears: _My Harry_. He looked around at them all… he had to get out. He couldn't take Harry's eyes anymore.

Harry watched as Malfoy let go of Molly's hands and ran out of the house through the back door, letting it slam behind him. But strangely enough, it didn't have the effect on him he had hoped it would.

Molly stood up and sighed. "Go after him." she said to Ginny quietly.

"But, mum…"

"No Ginny. Your fiancé needs you right now… I suggest you go." Molly said, giving Ginny a look.

Ginny bit her lip and instinctively looked at Harry. "Look, Harry…"

"Go Ginny." Harry said, defeated. "I know what you want to say, and I appreciate your loyalty." He said.

Ginny nodded, gave him a weak smile and ran off after Draco.

Hermione grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, making him look at her. "If he did _anything_, we'll know. Don't you worry Harry." She said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Ron?" he looked at his best friend beside him.

Ron, who had been watching his parents talking quietly, looked at Harry and sighed. "I spent two years Harry, _two years_ looking for any kind of evidence that foul-play was involved, but I found nothing. I enlisted Enforcers, Aurors, even Remus and his security teams… but I found nothing."

He looked at Harry, his blue eyes alive with a determination that Harry was quite sure he had not seen since they were eleven years old, facing a giant chess set. "But if I find anything this time… the one responsible will be kissed, and I will watch it with smug satisfaction. Mark my words." He said.

Harry nodded, his hand in Hermione's tightly. "I believe you." Harry said.

And he did.

Ron smiled and looked over at his father. "Dad, can I borrow your supreme services as Minister for a moment?"

"Son, what on earth for?"

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione. "We're paying a visit to an old friend… and I need a warrant for what I want from him."

-

Ginny walked carefully up behind Draco, her arms wrapped around herself against the cool breeze that always seemed to hang around the pond.

This is where she found him. He was sitting on one of the logs near the bank, his elbows resting on his knees and his shoulders sagging, letting his hair fall into his eyes. There was sadness to his posture, and Ginny felt horrible for him.

She came up to him and hesitated. "Want some company?"

Draco did not look up from his feet. "Whatever." He said softly.

Taking that as a yes, she sat down closely next to him on the log, letting their hips and kneecaps lean against each other. "What can I say to make you feel better?" she asked.

Draco didn't answer for a moment, but finally he broke his steely silence. "Say you believe me." He looked up at her, his grey eyes open and exposed of all the emotions he expressed around only her.

"Of course I believe you."

"Yeah? I didn't hear you defending me too quickly in there."

"Don't pick a fight with me to make yourself feel better. You would not have wanted me interfering in 'your honor'. Isn't that right? Wouldn't it have made you feel inferior or something like that, having a woman defending you against the big bad Potter?"

Draco looked away from her again. He wanted to snap back at her, but her trust and support was something he could not do without at the moment, and if they got into a fight about it, he knew who she would run to.

"He told me it would happen." He said softly some moments later.

Ginny frowned. "Who told you what would happen?"

"Father. He said they would take Harry's word over mine. He said that they would suspect me, even though I was doing the right thing… and he was sodding right. Bugger. Of all the things he had to be right about, this had to be one of them."

Ginny sighed. "Look at it from our perspective. You've been brewing over this for two weeks Draco. It doesn't look good for your morale."

He smiled grimly. "You know, years ago I couldn't have cared less about what you people thought of me. Now, it seems as though my whole world revolves around your approval."

Ginny put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "You don't have to try and be like Harry." She said softly.

Draco jerked away from her. "Why would I want to be like him?"

"I don't know Draco, why _would_ you want to be like him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco frowned at her for a moment, before turning away. Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her long, flaming red hair. "Personally, I think it was good of you to even come forward with this in the first place. Keeping this to yourself… well, you could have screwed up Harry's life a lot down the track."

"I don't want to screw his life up." Draco groaned. "Well, at least not anymore than I already have. I just want…"

Ginny looked at him. "What? What do you want?"

Draco sighed and lifted his head. "I want him to trust me." He whispered.

Ginny's mouth dropped open at this sudden proclamation. She had no idea he felt that way about Harry, or that he even felt anything about Harry at all besides supreme irritation.

"I didn't know anything Ginny. I swear." He said.

Ginny pulled him into an embrace and stroked his hair. She went to say 'I know', but did she really? What if he had been the world's best actor in all those years? She knew him now, but then…?

"The truth will come out in the end." She said. "It always does."

-

"Snape! How marvelous to see you on this fine April weekend!"

Severus Snape looked up from the essay he was poring over at the sudden intrusion to his office. He sneered as three of the people he detested most in the world stood on the other side of his desk, one with a smile, one with a smirk… and one with a glare.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and put the essay down. "Ronald Weasley, did I not teach you better manners than to just walk into a professor's office without knocking first?" he sneered.

Ron simply smiled down at his old potions master. "Sorry, I was all aflutter at the possibility of seeing you again. Surely you've felt that sensation at least once in your entire life." He said.

Snape stood up and threw a glare at Harry, who standing next to Ron muttered something like 'Fat chance' under his breath. "What do you three want?" he snapped, giving Hermione a reproachable look.

"Veritaserum. Have you got any?" Hermione asked, looking at the many jars and vials lining the shelves of the office.

"And what, may I ask, makes you three think you can just stroll in here and demand some of the most complicated and restricted Truth Serum from me? I am a very busy man, and do not have time to assist you in another silly crusade you three always seem to be on."

Ron went to hand Snape a piece of parchment he had produced from his pocket, when Harry snatched it out of Ron's hand and slammed it down on Snape's desk. "We have a warrant from the Minister of Magic, giving us permission to request and employ Veritaserum to one single wizard on the day we pick it up which, hopefully, will be today. Now, do you have any of the damn stuff or not?" Harry snapped.

Snape's eyes narrowed at Harry as Ron cleared his throat and pulled Harry back a little. "Yes, well what I meant to say was…" he stopped as Snape's glare rested on him. "Yes, basically what he said." He said lamely, pointing at Harry.

"Severus, there isn't any here." Hermione said from the back of the room, her finger trailing across the different labels on the jars.

"Of course there isn't any here. You think I'd leave something so important and restricted in the middle of my office where any imbecile student can get their little fingers on it?" he snapped at Hermione.

Hermione gave him a frown over her shoulder as Ron drew himself up a little, ready to step in at Hermione's defense. "Snape, do you have any in your possession or not? We only need a little."

Snape sighed, obviously getting sick of their presence. "Dare I ask what you need it for?"

"None of your business." Harry leered, taking the warrant back up and shoving it into his pocket.

"Indeed." Snape said coolly. He considered the three of them for a moment, before striding around his desk. "Wait here."

The trio watched as Snape left the room, heading to his private storeroom with his cloak billowing out behind him. Hermione, who had still been examining the jars with interest, snorted as soon as the potions master had left the room.

"Must you be so rude?" she asked, giving Harry a look.

Ron meanwhile, was laughing and exchanging a high-5 with Harry. "Bloody brilliant. Makes me want even more to see how your old man riled him up in the good old days. Some of those stories Remus shared with me… make me green with envy they do."

Harry smiled, feeling a little better.

"Honestly, you two are such children. Would it really kill either of you to be civil to one of my colleagues?" Hermione asked indignantly, her hands on her hips.

"You know, she's been saying that for years and I still can't get used to it. Snape, a _colleague_. Eck, cow intestines." Ron said, making a face of distaste as he put the jar he had been examining back on the shelf.

"Too bad Lockhart isn't here anymore. I bed you'd _love_ to have _him_ as a colleague, _wouldn't_ you Hermione?" Harry teased, winking very obviously at Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to make a comment, when Snape strode back into the room, a small vial full clear, silvery liquid clutched in his long fingers. He handed it to Hermione as he passed her and sat back down at his desk.

"Under normal circumstances, I would not have lamented to your inappropriate request just now without the Headmasters approval. But, seen as you have a warrant, and from the Minister no less…" he trailed off and put another essay in front of him. "Now, get out of my office." He snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a face at the top of Snape's head. Ron snorted and Hermione began ushering them both out into the hall. "Thank you very much for your time Severus. Much appreciated." She said, pushing the sniggering pair of males out of the office.

-

"You're ordering me to take this?" Draco asked, looking down at the vial being held in front of him in Ron's palm as if it were an insult.

Ron looked over his shoulder at the others, before turning back to Draco. "I'm asking you, please. Can we just get this over with? To set our minds at ease… as well as yours." he asked quietly so only Draco could hear.

Draco eyed the small vial for a moment, before plucking it off Ron's palm, uncorking it and throwing the liquid back with one swallow. He cringed for a moment and handed the vial back to Ron.

Ron smiled, pulled a chair over and sat on it the wrong way in front of Draco, aware of the tension of the others behind him in the living room. He watched as the potion took affect, causing Draco to drift into a sort of trance.

"Can you hear me?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Draco answered in a monotone, his eyes unfocused.

"Good. Now, what is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Your date of birth?"

"August 10th, 1980."

Ron looked over his shoulder. "Do you want to do this? Or should I?" He asked his father.

Arthur exhaled slowly out of his nose. "You can. I should supervise as the authority figure." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

Ron nodded, gave Harry a reassuring smile and turned back to Draco. "Tell me about what you did on April 5th."

"Went shopping in the morning; we were out of eggs. Took Eve and Nathan to Park in the afternoon… went to see father at night." Draco said, his tone flat. '

"What did your father say while you were there?"

"Said I should live up to my heritage. That I was a Malfoy and shouldn't forget that."

"And what did you say to that?" Ron asked.

"Told him I'd rather be a Muggle-loving fool like the Weasleys than a cousin fucker like him."

Harry let out a snort of amusement, but didn't speak.

Ron held back a laugh. "What did he tell you about Harry and his recovery?"

"He didn't say anything."

Ron frowned. "Nothing?"

"No."

"Then why did you suspect him of tampering?"

"Because, something in the way he said it got me thinking. Father is dangerous, hostile and evil. A death eater stops at nothing to get what he wants."

"And what does your father want?"

"Harry Potter dead; Voldemort alive." Draco said.

"Wow. He doesn't hope for much does he?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Ron gave her a 'shut-up' look over his shoulder and turned back around. "When Harry was first put in St Mungo's, did you personally have anything to do with tampering with his recovery?"

Harry held his breath for the answer. Would he be ready for it?"

Draco swayed a little and blinked very slowly. "No. I was with the Weasleys. I couldn't do anything, and didn't want to do anything."

Ron shifted a little. "You didn't want to hurt Harry?" he asked.

"Not anymore."

Ron looked around at the others and could tell by their expression that they were as stunned to hear this as he was. Harry especially, was looking as though the news of his rival not wanting to hurt him was some kind of an insult.

Ron cleared his throat and turned back around. "So, if you didn't want to hurt Harry… what _did_ you want to do?"

"I wanted to die." Draco said.

Ron heard Ginny shift behind him, but didn't take his eyes of the man in front of him. "Why did you want to die?"

"I lost everything. My father was in jail, my mother was dead… I was ashamed of living under the same roof as Arthur Weasley. I wanted to die and go to a place where I wouldn't have to feel human emotions anymore."

Ron chewed on the corner of his lip. Draco under Veritaserum was very tempting, and there were so many questions he wanted to ask. Personal questions.

But he resisted. "So, I am to believe it to be true that you had nothing to do with the prolongation of Harry Potter's recovery?"

"Yes, that's true."

"And your father did not issue any orders for you to undertake before he was sentenced to Azkaban?"

"No, he did not."

Ron let out a breath of relief and looked back at his family. His mother looked satisfied, as did Ginny. Hermione's expression was blank, as was Harry's.

"Well, I think that's it son." Arthur said.

"No wait, one more." Ron said. He turned back to Draco. He knew this was going to be unethical and rude, but he couldn't help himself. "Why did you wait two weeks to tell us your suspicions about your father?" he asked.

Draco blinked. "I was afraid. Afraid I'd loose the trust I had earned by telling everyone. No-one wants to believe I'm different… but I am. Harry Potter is everyone's best friend, and I knew they would believe him over me."

"Then why did you tell us at all?"

Draco blinked again. "I wanted Harry Potter to know the truth. I wanted his illness to be avenged if anything was amiss. I didn't want him hurting anymore."

Harry was at a loss for words. He felt someone's gaze on him, but he didn't look away from Malfoy. Intellectually, Harry knew he had to have been telling the truth. He was under the influence of Veritaserum after all… but, it still didn't make sense. Why would Draco care about Harry at all?

He watched as Draco swayed a little and his eyes came back into focus, He blinked rapidly for a few seconds and smiled flatly at Ron.

"Well? Are you satisfied now?" he asked.

Ron smiled and stood up. "Very. Thank you for being so co-operative."

Draco nodded and stood up also. He went to smile at Ginny, but his eyes locked on Harry. He was looking at Draco with the most peculiar expression on his face.

_What did I say to engage that response?_ Draco wondered as Ginny came up to him.

"We're sorry we doubted you Draco but, surely you can understand." Arthur said, giving Draco an apologetic smile.

Draco nodded, but didn't respond. He was still hurt at their distrust, but he was not in the mood to have another argument. He would forgive them later.

"But we're still left with this. We need to investigate it again." Molly said, looking at Harry. "Just because Draco wasn't involved, doesn't mean no-one was."

"We might just be wasting our time… but I'm willing." Ron said. "If there's even the slightest chance, I want it uncovered."

"But, who else would there be to tamper with it?" Hermione asked. "All the doctors were taken out of Harry's charge after a few years, and the only person who had any direct access to Harry after that was…" she trailed off, a look of horror coming onto her face.

Harry felt his stomach plummet. "Kate."

* * *

A/N – Another cliffie! Don't throw fruit at me… trust me; it all turns out good in the end!

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. A word of advice: don't eat the yellow snow. It is NOT lemon.

* * *

Harry pulled out the summoning talisman from his jacket and examined it for a moment. It was the size of a small pancake and had runic symbols around a single small gem in the centre. The gem was glowing a faint green colour, steadying pulsating with the beat of Harry's heart. 

"You ready?"

Harry looked up from the talisman in his hand at Remus. "I refuse to believe this." He said again for the fifth time that minute.

Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Just because she's your friend, does not mean she is incapable of villainy. Believe me, I should know about these things." He said, giving Harry a look.

"He's right." Draco piped up. "Evil wears many masks."

"Sorry Ferret, but nobody hit your buzzer." Harry snapped over his shoulder.

"Well excuse me for fucking breathing!"

"Shut up the both of you before I _make_ you shut up." Hermione snapped, getting her wand out. "Harry, give me the talisman. If none of you men have the balls to call her over here, then let me do it."

Harry didn't even have time to argue as Hermione strode quickly over to him, snatched the talisman out of his hand and pressed the tip of her wand to the gem. It glowed slowly from green to yellow.

"Shouldn't we be doing this somewhere more secure?" Molly asked. "There are interview rooms at the Ministry designed for this type of thing after all." She looked around the living room of the burrow.

"That's why Remus is here." Arthur explained. "He is here as a representative."

Harry waited patiently and seconds later, in a whirl of a cloak; Kate appeared in the living room, looking very concerned.

"Where is he? What happ – "she stopped her frantics and frowned as she saw Harry standing next to her. "You're all right?" she asked.

" Well, I'm happy to see you too." Harry said flatly.

She looked around the living room, taking in the precariousness of the situation. "Why on earth did you summon me then? I was in the middle of an examination, dammit. You _know_ that talisman is only for emergencies! I thought you'd gone into an epileptic fit!"

"Jeez, morbid much." Harry muttered, moving to stand near Ron.

Kate straightened up, getting a bad feeling. Everyone present in the living room was looking at her with a peculiar expression, as if she was a freak for standing there in her nurse's uniform.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at Ron.

He sighed and held his hand out. "Can you come with me for a second? We want to ask you some questions."

Kate frowned. "No. Tell me what this is about before I go anywhere." She said, standing her ground.

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can we do this out here?" He asked Remus over his shoulder.

Remus nodded, his gaze locked on Kate. "Yeah, I'm watching her." He said.

"Watching me? Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on." Kate growled, looking at everyone present in turn.

"We're suspecting foul play Williams." Draco said. He was sitting in one of the arm chairs at the back, his legs crossed and his fingers laced together under his nose, making him look something like those detectives in olden black and white movies. "And guess who's our number one suspect."

Kate blinked. "Me?"

"Well, actually _he_ was." Harry said, jerking his thumb at Draco.

"Kate please sit down. We only want to ask you a few questions." Arthur said, guiding Kate to a chair.

Kate did so and took in the scene. It seemed a rather bizarre location to interrogate someone, at the Ministers house. Remus was hovering to her left, his gaze locked on hers very intensely. Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Molly were all standing in the background, while Ron, Arthur and Harry brought up the foreground.

"So many people." She said, looking around.

"Kate, an accusation has been brought to us about the unusual length of Harry's coma. It's been suspected that interference is the main cause for the elongation of Harry's recovery." Arthur said, sitting down in front of Kate.

"And you're accusing me?" Kate asked.

"We're accusing no-one at this time until we know more." Ron said, standing at his father's shoulder. "We're not interrogating you; we simply want to get some information from you."

Kate sighed and nodded, giving Harry the quickest of glances. "All right. What do you want to know?"

"Are you, or were you at any time working for Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked bluntly.

Kate choked out a surprised laugh. "Working for him? I've never even _met_ the man!" she chuckled. "The man is an egotistical, arrogant, evil son of a bitch. Why would I, or any other decent human being for that matter, want to come within twenty feet of him?" she asked. "Oh, no offence." She added, giving Draco a weak smile.

"None taken." Draco muttered.

"So, you've had no contact with Lucius Malfoy ever?" Arthur asked.

"No. I haven't." Kate said firmly.

"She's lying. Give her Veritaserum!" Draco called.

Ginny hit his shoulder to make him shut up as Ron threw him a nasty look over his shoulder. "Malfoy, this is not a Quidditch match and we do not want your comments or opinion on how people should be treated." Ron said. "Besides, we don't need Veritaserum. She's honest." He said.

"Oh sure, you all believe _her_ when she says it."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Lads, may I finish my interview _please_?" Arthur asked, giving the three men a stern look. They all fell silent and he turned back to the woman in front of him. "Can you tell me about Harry's care when you came into the picture?" he asked.

Kate blew air out of her lips as she thought back. "Well, I was only a bed nurse when I started. Doctor Reynolds was there until he made the diagnosis that Harry wasn't likely to wake up, and then he designated me to caring for him. After that, no-one could administer medication or anything to Harry without mine or Reynolds consent. I was the only one in there most of the time, and I only had other people in there to help me with lifting and things I couldn't do by myself." She said.

Arthur nodded. "And the security measures we put around the ward didn't alert us to anything, did they Remus?" he asked, looking at the werewolf behind him.

"No Minister, not at all. Everything was hunky-dory in Harry's ward." He said professionally; but there was a faintest quirk to the corner of his mouth.

"I see." Arthur said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Has someone been playing 'Poke the Potter' behind our backs?" Kate asked, leaning forward in keen interest.

"She does know I'm standing right here, right?" Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Bugger!" Ron exclaimed, slamming his fist angrily into his palm. "Now we're back at square one! Draco knows zilch; Kate is as useful as tits on a bull…"

"Hey!" Kate cried indignantly.

"I want to talk to Malfoy senior." Remus said, standing up. "He's the one making us all paranoid, and I suggest we beat him to a pulp to get the truth out of him."

"As tempting as that is, we must go about this by policy guidelines. We'll need more Veritaserum just incase he decides not to talk, and then we have to put in a punishment so wasting our valuable time." Arthur said, almost regretfully. And not because it would be an inconvenience to Lucius either.

"Well, I vote for Remus's option." Harry said, ruffling his hair.

"Anyone want to hear what I think?" Draco asked.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"We're going now. Remus, are you with me? Do you need to get Tonks to back you up?" Arthur asked, going for his cloak.

"Yes, I might."

"Wait, hang on a second!" Ginny said, rushing forward. "You cant just all rock up to Azkaban, wands blazing and testosterone seeping from your skin, ready to demand a confession from a convicted man. Isn't there pathways you need to go through?" she asked.

"Pathways for the Minister or Magic?" Ron asked incredulously, pulling on his cloak as a sign he too was going with his father. "He's got jurisdiction over everything! Who does he need permission from to interrogate a prisoner?"

"Ron, was Severus forthcoming when you visited him?" Arthur asked.

Ron exchanged an amused look with Harry, which was enough of an answer for the eldest Weasley present.

"Harry, would you like to come?" Remus asked, crossing to the be-speckled man as everyone else began talking.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't much care for the allure of Azkaban. I don't want my childish nightmares diminished by the harsh reality. And besides, I think this is a job for the professionals." He said.

Remus nodded, taking note of the hint of sadness on Harry's voice. "I think we could make an exception in your case."

"No, I really don't want to put up with more Malfoys than I have to. Not to mention the…" he trailed off, thinking of the Dementors.

"Fair enough. Ron, you're coming I assume."

Ron smiled and pocketed his wand. "You assume correct sir. No way am I missing out on this. And no, _you_ are not coming!"

Hermione, who had just come over and slipped her hand in Ron's, looked up at him with a scowl. "I beg your pardon? I do believe I'm a grown woman."

"There is no reason for you to be there Hermione. You're not a part of the ministry…"

"But I _am_ a part of this family! I want him prosecuted as much as any of you!"

Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder, taking his attention away from the couple's fight in front of him. He turned around and saw Kate, putting her cloak back on.

"I hope you don't mind me just slipping away quietly, but I have patients to see." She said.

Harry frowned at her stiff tone. "Hey, I didn't believe you responsible for a minute if that's what you're thinking. And they _were_ only trying to get to the bottom of things." He said defensively.

Kate considered him for a moment, before sighing and looking away. "I'm sorry. This just all took me a little off guard. No-one got into you while I was in charge, I swear. I would have known. _They_ would have known!" she said, pointing at Remus.

"It's all procedure. Nothing personal." Harry said quietly so only she could hear.

"Yeah." She said. "Right."

Harry frowned. "Kate…"

"Listen, I was going to tell you this later tonight, but seen as I'm here already I might as well tell you now." She said, cutting him off. "You're discharged."

"Discharged? From what?"

"From my care." Kate said, finally looking at him. "You've been cleared and no longer require any assistance from the hospital. You are my patient no longer." She said.

Harry blinked, feeling a little dazed. "So… so, no-more Physio crap then?" he asked.

Kate cracked a smile and held back a laugh. "No, no more physio."

"But, does this mean I'm never going to see you again?" he asked, feeling a little saddened at the prospect.

"Only if you want to. I'm still your friend after all." She laughed. She shared a smile with him and looked over his shoulder. "Um, Arthur? Can I go back to work now?" she called.

Arthur, who had been talking to Molly, looked over at Kate. "Sorry dear, what did you say?" he asked.

Kate smiled. "Me. Leaving. Is that plausible, or am I still under house arrest?" she asked again.

"Oh, yes! Sorry Kate, of course. But,' he said coming over to stand with Harry and Kate ', just keep a sharp eye. We may summon you back if we need anything."

Kate nodded. "I suppose that's unavoidable. Well gentleman, I bid you good day."

Harry blinked and with a crack, she was gone.

"Awful shame we had to suspect her. I don't think I would have been able to quite handle Kate being involved in something like that." Arthur said to Harry. He seemed to zone out for a minute, before he shook himself back into reality and smiled at Harry. "You coming?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll just wait here until you get back. How long do you think you'll be?" Harry asked.

"Well, that all depends. We'll try and get information out of him without resorting to Veritaserum."

Harry snorted. "The odds of that aren't too high."

"Yes, that's what bothers me. Right then Lads, ready to go?"

Ron and Remus nodded. "Yes. I want to stop off at the office first and get a quick squad together." Remus said, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Harry smiled as Hermione came to stand with him, a scowl on her face that was evidence of how annoyed she was at Ron's chauvinistic attitude. But behind her annoyance, Harry knew existed a deeper layer of concern for her husband.

"Give him a kick for me, will you Weasley?" Draco asked, standing up and smiling at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and the three of them left with a 'crack'.

Harry held back a laugh as Hermione stormed off to the kitchen, muttering profanities under her breath as she did so. He sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Molly?"

"Yes Harry dear?"

"Would you mind if I went and lay down for a while?" he asked, looking wistfully at the stairs.

"Oh, not at all dear. You know where Ron's old room is. Are you all right? Would you like something to eat or drink?" Molly asked, crossing to him with a look of concern on her face.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little tired is all." He said, giving her a smile.

"Well, all right then. Take as long as you need dear."

-

When Harry awoke, his muscles a little stiff but thankfully, his head no longer throbbing; he looked at his watch and found he had been asleep for only three quarters of an hour. He stretched out and yawned, admiring the posters on Ron's walls. They were still the way he remembered.

He sat up slowly and swung his feet around so they dangled off the side of the mattress. He gathered up his bearings before standing up and walking bare foot out into the hall, along the landing and down the stairs to the kitchen.

It was empty save for Molly, who was busy making lunch for everyone with vigor of old passion. Harry smiled, knowing she was obviously quite excited to have so many people over. Now adays, it was only she and Arthur in the house.

Harry strolled up behind her quietly and felt her jump as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Harry! You're awake."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. "A keen observation. Want any help?" he asked, letting her go and eyeing the lunchmeat sandwiches she was making.

"Oh no, I'm nearly done. Did you have a good sleep?"

Harry nodded and yawned. "Yes, fairly."

"Fairly? I heard you snoring like a troll when I walked past. You were so deep in sleep we thought you had died!" she joked, giving him a smile.

Harry smiled and looked out the window into the back yard. Ginny and Draco could be seen as small figures in the distance, standing near the shed with Ginny pointing at various things inside it. Harry guessed she was explaining some of the contraptions to Draco.

"Where is everyone?" he enquired, getting himself a glass of water.

"Well, Arthur and Ron are still at Azkaban, and Remus came back about ten minutes ago. He said that Tonks and Shaklebolt went instead, so he came back here. He and Hermione are in the living room if you want to sit with them."

"Thanks."

He left her alone to her task and walked through to the living room. He found Remus and Hermione kneeling on either side of the coffee table, quills in hand and a large piece of parchment with many notes, paragraphs and diagrams on it in the middle of the table.

"Hey, what are we working on?" Harry asked, coming up behind Hermione.

She and Remus smiled up at him. "Plans for security. Remus and I thought doing this now would be better, just to get it out of the way." She explained.

Harry knelt down at the head of the table and looked at the notes. "Security for what?" he enquired.

"You're birthday party." Remus said.

Harry's eye widened. "I need security?" he asked, feeling a little confused.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea. Hogwarts is not somewhere we want a lot of overseas patrons seeing too much of, and well… aside from that, you can imagine the sheer volume of people that will want to be there. We need to keep the party under control." Remus said.

"So, are you talking about an invite only policy?" Harry asked.

"That's what we were hoping." Hermione said. "I wrote out a list, a rough one. You can go over it and cross off who you do and don't want." She said. "I figured it would save you the trouble; I know how terribly unorganized you are."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. So, how many people are on the invite list so far?"

"Just under two hundred."

Harry coughed into his glass and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Two _hundred_? Do I even _know_ two hundred?"

"No, but they know you. There's political figures we have to invite, then there's family, friends, friends of family… it all adds up. But like I said, you can cross off as many people as you want."

Harry nodded dopily, trying to ignore Remus's sniggering. "Okay. So, tell me some of the plans." He said, sitting down properly.

Hermione's eyes lit up and Harry knew she would implode if she didn't talk very fast while explaining it all to him. And sure enough…

"Well, we have to close off most of the castle so we can keep tabs on the comings and goings of people. And yes, I know people cant apparate on the grounds, but that doesn't mean they can't get in other ways. So, we're closing off everything except the Great Hall, where everything is going to be held, the Entrance hall, and the Quidditch Pitch we're leaving open too, just incase you boys get restless and want to burn off some energy. And Ron came up with the idea that we make it as informal as possible, and also turn it into somewhat a muggle affair. You know, muggle music, muggle fashion… no robes. Too formal and obvious." She said.

Harry frowned. "Obvious?"

"Yes." She said quickly, adverting his eyes rather deliberately. "You know… just in case you wanted to ask any muggles."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her tone. She was suggesting something.

"Are you referring to any muggles in particular?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Remus. "Well, I just thought it would be nice if…"

"If what?" Harry urged. He watched her squirm a little in her seat, and finally his mind understood what she was getting at. "Oh no! No way! Uh uh, no. Hermione, I am _not_ inviting the Dursleys."

"Oh but _why_?" Hermione blurted out, looking at him. "Harry think of…"

"Yes, think of how horrible it will be to see their faces in the crowd. Hermione, I do not want them there any more than they would _want_ to be there."

"Harry, they raised you." Hermione argued softly.

Harry crawled around next to her, put his arms around her and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. "Hermione, on everything that we stand for, and for the sake of our friendship… please, _please_ don't make me invite the Dursleys." He begged.

Hermione smiled and looked at Remus. He was red in the face at the effort of holding in his laughter, his quill shaking in his hands as he looked at his two former students in front of him.

She sighed and patted his back. "Oh all right. You don't have to invite the big bad relatives." She said.

"Thank you!" Harry said. He pushed her over onto the floor and began planting quick kisses all over her face, ignoring her shrieks of laughter. "Thank you, thank you _thank_ you…"

"Here now, no friendship kisses on the floor!" Remus chuckled.

Harry laughed, sat up and pulled Hermione up by the hand.

"But, I agree with Hermione." Remus said, writing down some numbers.

"You _do_? Remus!" Harry cried, feeling betrayed.

Remus smiled and flicked some grey hairs out of his eyes. "Oh, not because of her reasons. No… I would have liked to have seen Petunia one last time. It's been years since I saw her."

Harry blinked. Remus had a mischievous smirk on his face that was very rare. "You know Aunt Petunia?"

Remus snorted. "Harry, your mother was one of my best friends. I did attend their wedding and I did meet the family." He said.

"Oh yeah. I sometimes forget that she and my mum were related. They just seem so different. Mum was… and well, Aunt Petunia was…" he trailed off.

Remus smiled. "I know. It was an endless source of amusement for James and Sirius to know that Petunia was Lily's sister. Sirius often said 'How do a horse and swan become siblings? Imagine the mischief _those_ parents got up to.'"

Harry and Hermione both laughed. "That sounds like something Sirius would say." Hermione commented.

"When did you first meet Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, leaning forward in keen interest.

"In seventh year. Lily went home for Christmas and… well; James was a little distraught about it. So, he came up with the brilliant idea of going to her house and visiting her. So, Sirius, James, Pettigrew and I all just showed up on her doorstep, grins and presents on our persons. She let us in, although reluctantly. Your Aunt was terrified, and Sirius found it hilarious. He did everything possible to antagonize her."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like fun." He said.

"Yes well, I tried to keep him in check. But, Petunia thought I was in on the whole thing."

"Here we are! Lunch for all of you." Molly had just walked into the picture, bearing a large tray with stacks of sandwiches. "I hope you all like turkey and ham. GINNY! DRACO! LUNCH!"

Harry clamped hands over his ears as Molly bellowed for her daughter and her fiancé. He smiled and helped himself to a sandwich just as the last two adults ran into the house, hungry looks on their face.

Molly sighed and picked up a sandwich. "I do wish those two would hurry up and get back from Azkaban."

'CRACK'.

Harry blinked as Ron and Arthur appeared in the entrance way to the kitchen, both looking very pale and a little shaky. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and sat him down on the floor next to him, a very concerned look on her face, while Molly hurried to Arthur.

"And I wish for a million galleons." Harry said, looking around expectantly.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. He shrugged and looked down at his hands. "Well, it was worth a try."

"How are you feeling? Here, _Accio Chocolate_!" Molly said, summoning the candy over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving her husband.

"We're fine Mum. Just a bit shaky is all. Ruddy Dementors." Ron muttered, leaning against Hermione probably a lot more than he would normally. "My sympathies to you Harry for all the past occasions. I never understood how hard it was for you."

Harry exchanged a look with Ron. "Did they attack you?"

"No, but…" Ron trailed off, instead took the chocolate his mother shoved in his hands.

"So what happened? Did you find anything out?" Ginny asked.

Arthur sat down heavily in the arm chair. "Well, he didn't want to talk… but we got it out of him eventually." He said. He looked at Harry and gave a weak smile. "Your recovery wasn't tampered with; at least not by him. If it was, he knows nothing about it."

Harry nodded, feeling relief and a little disappointment flood over him. Relief for knowing it wasn't prolonged anymore than it should have been… but disappointment, because now he could sent Malfoy to jail like his father.

"But, he said it!" Draco growled, frowning. "Why would he say it if he didn't…" he trailed off. His eyes widened in realization, and then he let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head. "He wanted to mess with me."

"He had his reasons, and I'm sure that was one of them." Ron said. "And I didn't get to kick him for you." He added with a smirk.

"Too bad." Remus said. "Personally, I would've liked to have seen him get a little peck on the cheek from his friends at Azkaban, and I wouldn't wish that fate on hardly anyone."

"I would." Harry muttered.

A silence fell over all present at Harry's words, each of them contemplating the ways they each would like to see Luicus Malfoy's fate sealed once and for all for all his evil doings in the past.

Harry stood up. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, looking at Ron.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit shaky is all."

Harry nodded, gave Ron's cheek a warm, friendly stroke and headed for the back door.

"Should one of us go after him?" Ginny asked as the door shut, signaling Harry's departure.

"No, let him be." Remus said. "He's had a rough couple of days."

"He's had a rough couple of months." Hermione said.

-

Harry was quite sure no-one would find him. He was sitting on the tin roof of the shed, hidden behind the large oak tree with his knees drawn up and his chin resting on his knee. He knew it was probably a childish position, but he hardly cared.

He had been sitting there for what he guessed was a couple of hours. No one had bothered him, and he hadn't asked for company. He knew they understood his need for solace, and he was thankful for their understanding.

The sun was setting, and there were streaks of orange, pink and red across the sky. The wind was cool, but not uncomfortably so. It was bordering on one of the most peaceful moments of his life… until he heard someone climbing up the wall behind him.

He didn't turn around, not caring that Ron had decided to sit with him. He liked it when Ron sat with him in content silence. It was comfortable and familiar.

"Come to tell me dinner's ready eh?" Harry asked, not looking around.

He felt him sit down next to him, but when he turned to smile at him, he felt his stomach drop. Because it wasn't Ronald Weasley at all.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry was so stunned he didn't even have a reaction that went beyond a blank, almost doped expression. Draco didn't even seem phased about Harry's reaction as he crossed his legs and got comfortable.

"Dinner isn't ready yet, no." he said, running a hand through his hair.

Harry simply stared at him, going over all the possible reasons for him being there. But each, turned up a feeling of confusion or uncertainty.

"What are you doing here?" Harry finally asked, not caring if he sounded rude.

Draco looked at him, his face blank. "Well, I'm not terribly sure point of fact. I guess I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, you know that thing you say to people when you've done something wrong?"

"I know what an apology is you pillock! What are you apologizing for?" Harry snapped.

"Is there any one thing?" Draco asked, more to himself. "A lifetime of suffering and oppression, of taunting and prickiness… hell, can't it just be for everything?"

"I didn't know it was in your nature to apologize."

"You don't know anything about me."

"And I really I don't plan to." Harry sneered.

Draco sighed. "Potter, I don't know what I said under Veritaserum, but I hoped it would make you see that I'm not the dick I used to be. Well… not so much." He added at Harry's look. "I don't expect us to be buddies or best friends. That would just be…"

"Weird." Harry nodded, suppressing a shiver at the thought of him and Draco Malfoy as friends.

"Yes, very much so. Malfoy's and Potter's aren't meant to be friends… it's the order of things that we be gits to each other."

Harry smiled. "That's one thing we agree on." He muttered.

Draco let the moment pass, before he sighed, rolled up his left sleeve and showed Harry his arm.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Um… you need a tan?"

"No. Look!" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry frowned, wondering what Draco's pale, blemish-free arm had to do with anything, when he clicked.

"Where's… your Dark Mark?" he asked, examining Draco's arm closely. There was no evidence that it had ever been there. Did they all just melt away as soon as Voldemort had died?

"I never got one." Draco said, rolling his sleeve back down. "I was to be initiated fully into the circle two days after the war."

Harry blinked. "You… but, didn't you…"

"Nope. You thwarted my life long ambition Potter." Draco said with a smirk. "You bastard."

He frowned. "That doesn't change my mind about you Malfoy." He said.

"And that wasn't my intention. I just wanted you to know."

"You were a Death Eater at heart, and that's all that matters. Just because you weren't branded, doesn't mean you weren't like them in spirit." Harry said stiffly.

"I know what you thought of me then. But, what do you think of me now?" Draco asked.

"I hate you." Harry said flatly.

"Hate is a very strong word. Are you sure you mean it?" Draco asked with mock sweetness.

"Oh trust me Malfoy, its one of the few things I _am_ sure of." Harry said.

"Well, that's good. Because I hate you too."

Harry smiled. "That's reassuring. Makes me happy to know the universe isn't completely up the shitter."

They fell into silence, both men letting their minds fall blank as the contemplated their situations. How was it that through everything, the two who hated each other most ended up in such a circumstance? Who was controlling this universe anyway? They had a weird sense of humor, whoever they were.

Harry shifted a little. "I'm leaving." He said suddenly.

Draco looked at him. "When?" he asked. He didn't ask why, because he didn't need to. And he knew Harry would not tell him, even if he did.

"Soon. And I'm taking Evelyn with me." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Before my birthday." Harry said flatly.

Draco sighed quietly and looked back out onto the horizon. "Why are you telling me?" he asked.

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "I don't know." He said honestly.

"DRACO!" came Molly's call from back in the house. "Dinner's ready!"

"OKAY!" Draco called.

"Did you find Harry?"

Draco looked at the man beside him, before turning and beginning to climb down off the roof. "No, I didn't! He'll come when he smells your food though!"

* * *

A/N – A lot of you are expressing how Harry is just taking everything, and while I respect your opinions, it's probably too late to even try and rectify my mistake. 

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30! Wow. That's a lot of chapters isn't it? Thanks for sticking around!

* * *

(ONE MONTH LATER)

"Daddy! Daddy wake up you troll!"

Harry groaned, rolled over onto his stomach and put his pillow over his head. "Go 'way Ev." He mumbled. "S'too early."

"Daddy, I have to go to school! Mr. Hank will be upset if I don't go!"

She waited from him to respond, and when he didn't she rolled her eyes, flipped her hair over her shoulder impatiently and climbed up onto the bed, sitting on top of him. "Daddy, Aunt Mi said you were lazy and I thought she was telling me fibs."

"Hermione doesn't tell fibs." Harry said, lifting the pillow off his face.

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"How do you know she wasn't fibbing about telling fibs?" Eve challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but instead grabbed Eve around the middle and pulled her down so he could tickle her, her shrieks of laughter rising above his own. She squirmed, her black hair mingling with his as their tickle fight continued.

"Okay!" Eve breathed. "Okay, I give up!" she laughed.

Harry chuckled and stopped tickling her, but didn't let go of her. He pulled her against his chest, snuggling into her hair. She sighed and began tracing circles on his forearms. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Daddy." She said.

He smiled, feeling that lurch he always felt when she said those words to him. She was one of the few people who had ever said it to him and really meant it. Ginny used to say it to him. Hermione said it to him all the time. Ron… well, it went without saying. But did he need to hear it from him?

"Um, Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, you need to go to school." Harry said, letting her go.

Harry sat up as Eve hopped off the bed. He was pleased to see she had dressed herself in her uniform, although her shoelaces were still undone.

"Have you had breakfast?" Harry yawned ruffling his hair.

"Yes, I have."

"Packed your schoolbag?"

"Uh huh."

"Fed Norbert?"

"Uh huh."

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Uh no." Eve said, looking down at the floor.

Harry smiled as she trotted out of the room, her hair flaying out behind her. He sighed and looked around the room for a moment. It had taken him a few nights to get used to this new bedroom he was temporarily sleeping in, but now he found it quite pleasant. It was like a hotel room, as there was nothing personal in there declaring the room belonged to anyone.

Smelling the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs in the air, he swung his legs out of bed, put his glasses on and headed for the kitchen.

He stretched as he entered, finding his temporary roommate at the stove, cooking breakfast. "You'd make a smashing maid, anyone ever told you that?"

He smiled, but didn't turn around. "And you'd make a very pretty Nanny, but I unlike you am decent enough not to comment. So, shut your trap and get me an orange juice." He said over his shoulder.

Harry laughed. "I'm not _your_ damn maid." He said, but he did what he was asked. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"The usual thing we've been doing since you got here Harry."

"Ah yes, soccer training. You know Dean; I'll never understand why a wizard of your talent relented for a muggle occupation."

Dean Thomas smiled and laid a plate full of eggs and bacon on the table. "Yes well, my passion happened to be soccer and I couldn't convince the Ministry to start their own soccer league. Ergo, my place is here."

Dean Thomas had not excluded himself from the Wizarding world completely, but had decided to take up a muggle job at the local primary school, teaching soccer every morning to the students. He was living in a town just out of Glasgow in a small house which, until recently, he had lived in by himself.

"Mmm, bacon." Harry said, sitting himself down in front of the plate and handing Dean his glass of orange juice.

"I've finished!" Eve announced, running into the kitchen with her teeth barred and her glasses resting snugly on her little nose.

"Here, show me." Harry said, taking her chin and tiling it up. He leaned in close, pulling faces as he did so, causing her to giggle while trying to keep a straight face. "Uh huh, well they look good to me."

"They're as clean as a priest's sheets." Dean said, giving Eve a smile.

"Aunt Mi taught me how to floss properly." Eve said proudly.

"Yes, and she should know." Harry said, exchanging a smile with Dean. "Okay, you ready to go?" he asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yep." She said. She leant over and kissed Harry on the cheek, then moved to Dean and repeated the process. "Bye Daddy, bye Mr. Thomas!"

Harry smiled as she ran off into the living room where the Portkey would be waiting for her. He waited until he heard the distinct sound that signaled her departure, before giving Dean a look across the table.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Clean as a priest's sheets?" he asked disbelievingly.

Dean laughed and shrugged. "She didn't know what I was talking about, did she?"

Harry shook his head and took a forkful of eggs. "You're more vulgar that Ron used to be." He said. "Even _he_ doesn't talk like than anymore."

"I guess that's what married life does to you."

"And with Hermione no less."

Dean laughed. "Turn you into well spoken, house broken, putting-down-toilet-seat zombies they do. That's probably why I'm still stuck here in this house all by my little lonesome."

"That attitude won't get you a life partner any quicker." Harry said.

"Ah well, C'est La Vie." Dean said with a shrug. "I'm quite content being the swinging bachelor that I am."

"Family life isn't too bad." Harry said with a smile. "I suggest you try it someday."

"Thanks for that magnificent advice. Now hurry up and eat or we're going to be late as well."

-

Harry fumbled around with about ten soccer balls, trying to get them into the fishnet bag as Dean periodically blew his whistle, signaling for the students formations to change. They day was clear and a little warm, but Harry didn't mind. He enjoyed being outside, and although he had the ball co-ordination of a slug, he still liked helping out.

"Okay, take five minutes guys!" Dean called. The kids on the oval all stopped the balls with their feet and sighed in relief. "Merlin these kids are fantastic. So much flipping energy." Dean said, coming over to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry muttered, trying to shove two balls into the bag. "Marvelous."

Dean laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "You right?"

"Just peachy!" Harry snapped, but he was smiling. He finally shoved the last ball in with a triumphant sigh and gave the bag a swift kick in defiance. "Ha." He said, ignoring the giggles form the kids who had been watching. "Thank you." He said to Dean.

"What the blazes for?"

"For showing me that I do _not _want this as a job." Harry said, giving the bag another kick.

Dean laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "Glad to help. Come on; help me set up the nets."

They collected the nets from the store shed and walked over to the goalposts to attach them. This bit was easy, and Harry enjoyed doing something that was easy.

"You know, I think I may have to have a word to the principal about my wage. I don't get paid nearly enough for all the work I do here." Harry said.

"You're doing freelance dude, live with it."

"I guess that's what I get for just showing up out of the blue." He chuckled, looping the net around the hooks.

Harry had done what he had said to Draco; he had just left. He took Eve without so much of a goodbye and hoofed it. He didn't worry about the others being concerned for his welfare, because he knew that Draco would have told them. He just hoped Ron and Hermione wouldn't be hurt that he had told Malfoy and not them.

So, he had gone to Scotland, somewhere that was not too far for Eve to still go to her school, but far enough so he was out of the ordinary sector. When he had arrived, he was all ready to book a hotel room when he had met Dean on the train. They had caught up on old times, and Dean had instantly offered Harry and Eve the two spare rooms at his house.

They had been there three weeks so far, and Harry was feeling very relaxed about it. Dean was a good housemate, although his sleeping habits were atrocious, but Harry was used to that after sharing a dorm with him for seven years. Dean had also gotten Harry a freelance position as his assistant at his work, so he could 'get off his ass and get some decent work'.

"Hey so, the Cannons are in Glasgow this weekend, and they're training tonight." Dean said in a low voice. "Would you like to go watch them train? They leave the pitch open afterward, so we could go for a fly. Eve too."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Harry said. "Get us both out of the house."

"That's what I thought." Dean said with a smile. He blew his whistle and looked back over at the fourth graders. "Okay shrimps; let's see how you go shooting goals."

-

Harry watched with a constant grimace on his face as the Seeker for the Cannons Kyle Manson attempted some sort of move that Harry guessed was supposed to be the Wronksi Feint. It looked more like a combination between the Sloth-grip roll and a head-on, kamikaze dive.

"Ooooh." Harry and Dean groaned as the seeker almost slammed head first into one of the beaters. "Is it always this bad?" Harry asked, looking at Dean. He had only ever been to a Quidditch game twice in his entire life, and even then it wasn't to see the Chudley Cannons.

"Yeah, mostly. The team has no reserves, because, well… they cant afford it. Memberships have really been down for years and they haven't been keeping that many fans." Dean said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I think Ron has enough enthusiasm for ten thousand supporters." Harry said with a grin. "Too bad about that though. They could be such a good team."

Harry fingered his broomstick next to him, wishing they would hurry up and finish so he could have a go out there. The stadium was massive, and although he knew it was very childish and immature, Harry liked just sitting up there, imagining his name being chanted as he played seeker for a great team, the snitch clutched in his hand at the end of a wonderful game.

"Daddy, can I have some Beans?" Eve asked, turning around in her seat in front of Harry.

"Sure." He said. He reached into his pocket, pulled out ten sickles and handed them to her. "Be right back."

"You let her go by herself?" Dean asked, watching Eve run off to the food stand a few meters away.

Harry nodded. "Only if I can see where she's going. It helps her gain confidence and independence." He said, watching Eve like a hawk.

Dean blew air out of his lips. "You're such a good dad you know." He said. "Supportive, loving…"

"Everything I never had." Harry said. "And I'll be damned if she doesn't know what it means to have a father." He waited for his sinister moment to pass, before blinking. "So, no Ashley tonight?" he asked Dean, his eyes still fixed determinedly on his daughter as she waited in line of for her candy.

"No, no Ashley. And I mean that as in ever."

Harry frowned. "You broke up?"

"I got dumped, I told you this morning didn't I?" he asked. He shook his head. "Can you believe that? Me!" Dean said, sounding scandalized.

Harry smiled. "Perish the thought that a fine specimen such as you would ever be kicked to the curb." He joked sarcastically.

Dean had absolutely no problem with dates, and Harry, although being a male, could definitely see why. Dean's favorite past time, besides painting, was spending time at the gym. His skinny body that Harry remembered from school had been chiseled into this lean, toned and athletic body. His features had only become more handsome with age, and he had of late, decided to keep his hair shaved as short as possible, making him nearly bald.

He could have had any woman he wanted. Goodness knows Harry had seen enough of the female gender swoon as Dean walked past during his stay. Except there was one thing stopping his friend from finding the perfect girl.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid lug. He will definitely regret breaking up with me. I mean sure, he was cute and smart and sweet Jesus what a body…" Dean trailed off.

Harry snorted, watching Eve make her way back up the stands. "Maybe you should have stayed with liking girls D." Harry said.

Dean laughed. "Nah. Guys are so much cuter. Besides, Ginny – bless her little heart – made me realize just how mental women really are. I understand guys a lot more, being that I am one."

At that moment, Eve came back, making her way along the row. "Are you talking about Mama?" she asked, sitting down on Harry's lap.

"Not really. You want to fly with me on my broom?" Dean asked, taking one of the Every Flavour Beans Eve was offering him.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Thomas!" Evelyn said, beaming at Dean.

Dean laughed. "Sweetie, you can call me Dean. I told you that." He said, giving her a wink.

"I know. But, Mr. Thomas sounds like Mr. Timothy." Eve said.

Harry frowned in confusion, but Dean's expression changed from humor, to a dopey-happy one. He looked like he had just been paid the biggest compliment of his entire life.

"Who's Mr. Timothy? He's not a teacher of yours is he?" Harry asked Eve.

"Mr. Timothy's a world famous Muggle DJ." Dean explained. "He's one of the best out there."

"Ah." Harry said, now understanding. Dean was also a DJ, and he did regular gigs down at the local nightclub on the weekends. Harry had heard him practicing at his house, and even without his experience he knew Dean was good.

"Look, they're finishing." Dean said, pointing at the descending players. "Come on Eve, you can go first. It's only a Nimbus 2000, but it's still good."

-

Harry skidded to a halt in thin air, looking around happily at the few people who were also up for a fly. They amount of people who had come to see the Cannons train was small, probably totaling twenty.

"Daddy! Look at me!"

Harry looked down and to his right to see Dean and Eve hovering a few feet off the ground, flying around in leisurely circles. Eve had her arms out at her side and a smile on her face. Dean was flying with one hand on the broom, the other around Eve's middle to hold her in place.

"Very clever Princess." Harry called, giving her two thumbs up.

"Hey, you!"

Harry looked around as two younger men flew over to him, one a little pudgy with blonde hair and the other looking very lanky, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"You're … you're _him_!" The lanky one said. "You're Harry Potter."

Harry tried not to go red and gave them a polite smile. "Yes, yes I am."

"Wow! Look Mattie, its _Harry Potter_! Blimey, I read all about you in the paper!" the lanky one said, flying forward and seizing Harry's hand.

"Do I have to tell you I wasn't in Romania?"

"Oh no, load of tripe that was. I'm Lachlan, and this is Mathew."

"Nice to meet you." Mathew said, smiling.

"Yeah, likewise." Harry said. "You're both Cannon's fans then?"

"Yeah, we're one of the few left who 'aint ashamed to admit it too. We like coming up here and flying around for a bit too you know? Relieves some of the tension." Lachlan said.

"I understand totally." Harry chuckled.

"I heard tell that you're the best flier Hogwarts ever had!" Mathew said, looking at Harry in awe.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Harry said modestly.

"Bollocks Potter!" Dean said, flying up to his level, his arm securely around Eve. "He was. Better than any of those players on your team." Dean said to the boys.

"Go on then, show us some moves!" Mathew said.

Harry wanted to protest, but felt himself too polite at present. Besides, Eve was giving him 'that look', and he knew that whenever she pulled 'that look' he would dress up in drag, paint his face pink and dance on the Slytherin house table singing 'I'm a little Teapot' if she wanted him to.

He sighed, backed his broom up a little bit and paused for a dramatic effect. They were watching him with keen interest.

_Go on_, he thought. _Show off for once in your life you pillock_.

And with a smirk and a wink at Eve, he did. He did have a Halies 1000 after all.

He pulled the broom upwards and shot up like a bullet, hearing the distant cheers from the boys as he flew around at top speed, looping, dipping and circling. He skidded to a halt sharply, pushed the broom down and dove at top speed.

He laughed and just as it looked like he was about to plough himself into the grass, he pulled up, feeling the graze of the ground across his knees. He shot straight up, leveled out and did two quick laps of the stadium, ending with a quick loop through the hoops.

"Whoa!"

Harry smiled and pulled up beside Dean, so Eve could climb over onto his broom.

"That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Mathew cried, Lachlan clapping beside him.

"Daddy, how come you never go that fast when I'm with you?" Eve asked, holding onto the broomstick tightly Harry put his hands on her hips.

"Because it's dangerous and I don't want you doing it until your forty." He said matter-o-factly.

"Excuse me! You, up there!"

The four adults and one child looked down as an old man with orange robes and white hair came running up the felid, waving to get their attention.

"I say, you there! Come down here for a second!" he said, waving at Harry.

Harry exchanged a look with Dean, bid the two boys goodbye and descended to the man's level. Hovering in front of him, he saw that the man was not as old as he had appeared in the air, his large face beaming.

"You boy. Where did you learn to fly like that?" he asked breathlessly, pointing at Harry.

Harry frowned a little. "At school."

"I've not seen anything like that in a good twenty years! It was… my lord, a _Halies_!"

Harry felt confused as the man began running his hand along the handle of the broom, looking at it like it was gold. He looked up at Harry, a spark in his eye that Harry once saw in Oliver Wood.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my apologies. Walter Griphook. I'm coach of the Chudley Cannons." He said, holding his hands out.

"Ah, that explains your robes." Harry said, shaking the man's hand.

"Are you currently playing for any team?" Mr. Griphook asked, giving Harry an odd look.

"Er, no." he said.

"Smashing! How would you like to play for our team?"

Harry's mouth dropped open at the bluntness and suddenness of the question. "W-what?" he stuttered, looking at Dean and Eve to make sure this wasn't a joke. "Play for you? But, you have a Seeker already."

Mr. Griphook's smile faltered a little. "Yes, poor chap. He's not all together as of late and is considering leaving. Family issues and all, not to mention the injury to his wrist last season." He said regretfully. "I'll need a new Seeker soon, and I want to get it tidied up before the start of next season."

"There's only two games left of this one." Dean said.

"Yes, I know. So, how about it boy?"

Harry laughed nervously and took Eve's hand in his. "Well, er…'

"I can't promise a huge paycheck just yet but with your speed and agility… my word, we'll be back up there in no time. I've already drafted a new Keeper and Chaser." Mr. Griphook said.

Harry thought for a moment. _Only_ a moment.

"Sure." Harry said with a smile. "Sign me up."

"Wonderful! Excellent news my boy!" The old man looked as if he was going to wet himself with excitement. "Oh, I didn't get your name."

"Harry Potter."

"Ah yes. Good good. Well, can you meet me tomorrow in London so we can discuss your contract?" he asked.

Harry nodded, taking significant note of the fact that the man seemed to be more excited to have a Halies on his team than Harry Potter. And that was a good thing.

"Sure, tomorrow. Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, marvelous. Ah, smashing news my boy!" he said, shaking Harry's hand again. "You know, you look somewhat familiar." He said, examining Harry's face.

Harry smiled, ignoring Eve's giggles. "I must have one of those faces." He said.

"Yes, you must. Don't worry, it'll come to me. So, two o'clock tomorrow afternoon suit you?"

"Yes. See you then."

"Wonderful! My word, a _Halies_ on _my_ team…"

Harry smiled as the man walked off, a spring in his step as he muttered to himself the possibilities this new acquisition to the team would bring.

Harry watched him leave, his dazed expression becoming more prominent by the minute. "What just happened?"

"I think you just got yourself a job." Dean laughed, hopping off his broom and landing on the grass.

Harry blinked and smiled, helping Eve off his own broom. "I did?" he asked.

"It's about time if you ask me." Dean said.

"Well, I _didn't_ ask you." Harry snapped playfully. "Jesus, I _did_ just get a job."

"Are you going to play Quidditch?" Eve asked.

Harry swung his leg over the broom and slid off it onto the ground. "Yes, it certainty looks like it. I'm going to be Seeker for the Chudley Cannons." Harry said, bending over to smile at Eve.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Eve said. "But, the Cannon's aren't very good." She whispered.

Harry and Dean laughed. "Well, they will be now I'm on their team, wont they?" Harry said. Eve giggled and Harry bent down for her to climb up onto his back.

"Hell, if you're going to be Seeker maybe _I _should start supporting them." Dean said.

"Don't get too excited. I highly doubt I'll be the best thing since a flushing toilet for them."

They headed out of the stadium chatting casually, headed for the bus stop. Harry's mind was still abuzz over what had just happened. He had a job! And it wasn't as an Auror or an Enforcer or a bookkeeper or anything that involved reading or paperwork. It was for doing something he loved. He would be up in the air, the place he loved most. He would show the world he could be someone else other that the supposed hero of wizards all round.

Once they had shrunken their broomsticks, pocketed them and were on the bus on the way home, Harry finally realized the time agreement he had given to the coach.

"I told him tomorrow, didn't I?" Harry asked.

Dean, who was in the seat in front of him, turned in his seat and nodded. "Yeah. Two o'clock in the afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded. "That's in London."

He looked down at Evelyn. She was fast asleep, her head in his lap and her arm around him. He stroked her hair with his long fingers, taking only a moment to marvel at how it was always soft.

He sighed and looked out the window. "Guess that means we're going home." He said.

Dean smiled. "You don't have to. I'll look after Eve tomorrow if you want. You can apparate back here afterward."

Harry looked back at him and smiled. "No, we should really get back. We've outstayed our welcome by far, and she's probably starting to really miss everyone. Especially Nathan." He said. "Thank you very much for everything. I'm eternally grateful."

"No inconvenience at all, old friend. You know you can both come and stay anytime. It was really good to see you again Harry."

"Yeah, you too Dean."

-

"You're up late."

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled as Ron came into the living room, making himself comfortable at the end of the couch she was sitting on. She sighed as he pulled her feet onto his lap and began massaging them.

"My mind's all over the place and I wanted to calm it." She said, going back to her book.

Ron looked at the title. "By reading a Steven King novel? You'll get nightmares."

"I have nightmares without Mr. King's help." She said solemnly. "Mmm, that's nice." She said, looking at her feet as they received their pampering.

Ron smiled. "Can I do anything else for you?"

Hermione closed her book and smiled at him. "Just be you." She said. "Just love me."

Ron smiled in a way he reserved only for her and blew her a kiss. "That's one of the few things I can do right."

"Oh what piffle. You also make smashing Roast beef sandwiches." Came a new, deep and familiar voice.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion for a moment, before Hermione had the sense to flick the light on properly. They looked around and there standing in the archway between the entrance hall and the living room, was a very well rested looking Harry Potter.

It took them a moment to realize what they were seeing. But only a moment.

"Harry!" Ron cried, leaping up leaving Hermione's feet forgotten. "Blimey, you're home!" he said, crossing to his best friend and pulling him insistently into a hug.

Harry laughed and hugged him back, smiling at Hermione over his shoulder as she got up and come over, and a smile on her face. "Hello my beauties. Been having a good month?"

"It's just taken a significant upturn." Hermione said, hugging him as soon as her husband let him go. "Ooooh, it's good to have you back." She said, giving him a firm kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Evelyn?" Ron asked, looking around at Harry's travel bags as if she was zipped up inside of one.

"Back at Ginny and Malfoy's. I dropped her in her room and tucked her in. She wants to surprise them in the morning." He chuckled. He sniffed the air and looked around. "Do I smell fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron both sniffed and frowned. "No." Ron said.

Harry smiled. "Could I?"

Hermione laughed, linked her arm with his and dragged him off to the kitchen, Ron in tow.

-

"How _is _old Dean anyway? I heard he was doing all right for himself." Ron said, dipping his almond biscuit in his tea.

"He's great. Got himself a really good stereo set-up in his den. There's more music there than I could listen to in a lifetime." He said.

He had just gone through the story of where he had been for the past three weeks, settling their minds that he had gone mad and gone somewhere outrageous like Alaska to live in an igloo, or to America to find inner peace with the Indians in some teepee out in the woods. So sitting there at the table, he braced himself for the questions he knew they still wanted answered.

"Harry, this may seem an inappropriate question, but why did you leave?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, do you really need to ask me that? You're much smarter than that." Harry said, giving her a look.

"Well, say it for us lower mortals who don't possess a superior intellect like Miss Know-it-all over – _Ow_!" Ron cried, as Hermione who had her hand on his knee under the table, suddenly dug her nails into him.

Harry laughed, but sobered up before speaking. "I wanted to just get away for a while. You know, just go somewhere where the usual rules of routine and recognition didn't apply. And I took Eve, because I think we both needed some time just to ourselves. She didn't complain once, although she did admit to me once that she missed Nathan terribly. I wanted time to asses the situation and be myself. And I _know _I can do that here, but…" he trailed off, feeling he didn't need to explain anymore.

Ron nodded. "So, are you staying for good?"

"Of course I am!"

"Bummer. I was looking forward to turning your room into a Poolroom."

"Well, I'm glad you took time out for yourself… even if we knew nothing about it." Hermione chuckled. "It was a bit of a surprise to find you just gone one morning."

"You didn't expect it?" He asked, giving Hermione a look.

She smiled and blushed. "Well, maybe a little."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Harry said, suddenly remembering. "I have good news." He said, giving them both a smile, Ron in particular.

"Good news?" Hermione asked, standing up and taking her dishes to the sink.

"How good?" Ron asked, leaning over the table and giving Harry a look.

"It's going to give you an orgasm." Harry said to Ron.

"Oooh, I _definitely_ want to hear this." Hermione said, sitting back down quickly.

Harry smiled. "Well, while on my… _sabbatical_, I got myself a job."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful news!" Hermione said.

"Yes, but so far you haven't even 'started my engine'." Ron said, urging him to get to the point.

Harry snorted. 'You are looking at the new Seeker for the Chudley Cannons." He said, spreading his arms out and beaming at them.

They both stared at him in shock. Hermione was looking very happy for him, but surprised all the same… but Ron was so shocked he looked like _he_ had gone into a coma. Harry found it terribly amusing.

"But, don't they already have one?" Hermione asked. "Not that this isn't wonderful news Harry!"

"They're sacking him or he's retiring or something like that. Anyway, I'm meeting the coach in London tomorrow to go over my contract. Ha! Can you believe that? I'm going to sign a _contract_!" Harry laughed, expressing a moment of childish humor. He shared a giggle with Hermione, but Ron had not yet said anything.

He was just so still. So much so he was beginning to concern Harry. "Um, _so_…' he continued, hoping what he said next would gauge some response from his best friend. "I was wondering if you could come with me tomorrow arvo and help me with the legal stuff. I don't want to go into something blindly, and I have no experience with this sort of thing."

Ron closed his gaping mouth, swallowed and blinked. "Y-you want _me_ to go with you tomorrow, to help _you_ meet the _coach_ of the _Chudley Cannons_, so _you_ can sign a contract so you can be their _Seeker_?" Ron clarified slowly.

Harry smiled and nodded, trying to ignore Hermione's silent giggled. "Yes, that's right."

Ron was still for a moment; before he let out a very loud "HA!", leapt out of his seat and fell to his knees at Harry's feet. "Oh sweet Merlin, thank you! Oh my god, this is better than anything. This is better than Butterbeer or chocolate frogs or chess… hell, its better than sex!"

Harry snorted. "Whoa now, let's not get too rash about our comparisons there mate."

Ron ignored Harry, grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it. "I don't believe this! Years of loyalty will finally pay off! Harry, you're going to be the best bloody thing since Firewhiskey. Ha! And they laughed at us when we said we'd be back! Well, up yours Quidditch panel!" Ron said, standing up and making a rude gesture with his arm.

"I think he's happy." Hermione laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Happy? This is _wonderful _news!" Ron said. "Oh, and not just for my sakes Harry. It's good you've got a job and all. But… this is just _great_!"

"Ronald Weasley, stop acting like a thirteen year old that's just got his first pubic hair and sit down before you disturb the neighbours." Hermione said, leaning over, grabbing the bottom of Ron's shirt and pulling him back into his seat.

Harry smiled as Ron calmed himself down and nodded. "Sorry, but its just such good news." He said. He shook Harry's hand across the table and gave him a warm smile. "I'm happy for you. You excited about this?"

"Yeah, I am actually. I was stunned when Griphook just came out and asked me, but now that it's sunken in… yeah, I _am_ looking forward to it." He said, giving them both a smile.

"This is going to be another exclusive for the paper you know. It's going to be headline news." Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry groaned. "Urgh, Mione, don't even joke about things like that."

They shared in a chuckle, before going silent once more. Harry smiled at Ron, who was fidgeting in his seat like a child that was about to meet Santa, and his blue eyes were wide with excitement. He yawned, feeling a little tired. And just as he was about to announce himself turning in for bed, Ron asked…

"So, when you say Dean's gay… what _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

* * *

A/N – I apologize for such a long chapter about nothing. But the next one's going to be even longer. I hope you're up for it!

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. Ok, we're going to fast forward a little here. I hope y'all don't mind!

* * *

"Late late… oh my god I'm late." Harry breathed as he sprinted up the path. "Ugh, I'm so late! And I'm talking like that rabbit out of Alice in Wonderland. Perfect!" he growled.

He looked at his watch and then back up at the castle as he sprinted toward it, his leather jacket swinging as he ran. Hogwarts was lit up spectacularly the stars all out and shining for the occasion and the quarter moon was poking out from behind Gryffindor Tower. No doubt there were already a hundred people in the Great Hall… and he wasn't there for his own party. The steady beat of music was hovering on the air as he approached, along with the gentle hum of many voices all talking together.

He slowed as he came to the front steps and bent over, resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. People were walking past him, giving him peculiar looks as they handed their invites to the security wizards on either side of the door.

"Oh, _here _you are! Its okay, he's here!"

Harry looked up as Tonks came running outside to him, her cloak billowing out behind her and her hair bright orange for the occasion. "Hey." Harry breathed.

"Where in Merlin's name have you _been_? More than half of your guests got here before you!" She said, rubbing his back as he stood up straight once more.

"I… forgot…broomstick." He said. "Dropped… broom shed." He breathed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you men. Always thinking about your broomsticks. Here, make way there. Birthday boy coming through!"

Harry smiled at the queue as Tonks dragged him up the steps, past security and into the entrance hall. She stopped him just as he was about to go in and did a quick inspection of his torso. "Okay, clean… no dirt… looking sexy… very well, we can proceed. Now, do you want me to announce you or do you just want to slip in quietly?"

Harry snorted, looking through to the Great Hall. "Just let me slip in will you?"

"Slipping it is then."

Harry chuckled as she opened the door for him a little wider. He stepped through and blinked, adjusting his eyes to the dim lights of the hall. He had known what the hall was going to look like tonight, but the sheer amount of people there made it different that what he had expected.

There were four very large speakers at each corner of the hall, blasting music out a steady volume. The candles on the roof had been taken away and were replaced by revolving lights. The house tables were not in the middle of the floor, but instead were lining the walls, bearing food to the point of collapsing. In the middle of the hall, a good hundred people were standing, laughing, dancing and talking. Up on the teacher's podium, was where the music control station was set up, being controlled very much so by none other than Dean Thomas.

"You coming?" Harry asked, looking at Tonks.

"Nah, I want to stay out here and be intimidating. Its fun!" she said, making her brown hair grow very long and turn a dark blue.

Harry snorted. "Okay, whatever floats your boat."

And so leaving her to rush to the entrance, some of her facial features molding into different shapes as she went, Harry slipping through the doors and into the hall. He had spotted Ron and Hermione somewhere up the front on the right side of the hall, and it was his plan to just make his way quietly towards them.

Huh, fat chance.

"Harry! Smashing, you're here!"

Harry smiled bashfully as Ernie Macmillan seized his hand, not bothering to keep his voice down, and apparently not wanting to.

"Nice to see you again Ernie. How are things?" Harry asked, wishing that he could also mould his features into an unrecognizable person.

"Oh, just spiffing Harry. Happy Birthday!" Ernie said.

Harry saw it happen out of the corner of his eye. Every head in the hall turned like a Mexican wave, all to look in his direction. Ernie seemed oblivious to the chain reaction he had caused as he continued talking to Harry.

"…so glad you invited me. Glad to see that little misunderstanding we had in second year is no longer relevant eh?"

Harry laughed, more at Ernie's hearty bark. He seemed as out there and pompous as ever. "No, long forgotten. Hello Hannah."

Hannah Abbot, who had just come over from somewhere amongst the tide of people, smiled and exchanged a kiss on the cheek with Harry. "Happy birthday. But er, you _do_ realize you're half an hour late for your own party don't you?" she teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of my shocking punctuality. So, you two came together?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." Hannah said, slipping her arm through Ernie's.

"Oh god, am I going to have to start calling you Mrs. Macmillan?"

"What? _Heavens_ no!" Ernie laughed, exchanging a giggle with Hanna. "We're not even dating! No, we're both single. Just came together is all."

Harry smiled slyly. "Uh huh. Well, I'd better get up the front. I'll talk to you two later I expect? Wonderful to see you!"

As he left Hannah and Ernie, more people took their cue to say hello to him. He had his hand shaken so many times it was threatening to come off, and he was kissed so many times there was going to be a permanent dint in his right cheek by the next morning. Half the people he had never met, or only knew by association and in passing, but it didn't really matter all that much. He was in too much of a good mood, and would gladly shake Snape's hand if he came across his path.

Harry wondered if he would ever get up to the front where Hermione and Ron were standing, when a 'spark of light' barged their way through the crowd with a demanding presence.

"Here now, let him through! You have the rest of the night to speak to him!" Minerva McGonagall said, pushing her way through the tide of people. She smiled up at Harry and took his hand. "Come on, follow me. These people can be so suffocating."

Harry laughed, bid the circle of witches' goodbye and allowed himself to be led up the front… finally.

"Thank you." He groaned to his old professor as they cleared the crowd. He bent down a little and drew her into a hug, giving her cheek a quick, but firm kiss.

When he pulled back, he was surprised to see her smiling and blushing a little. "Oh now, we can't very well have the birthday boy smothered amongst a gaggle of flirtatious witches, now can we?"

Harry smiled. "That's not all together a bad thing. You're looking very much the part." He said.

Indeed she, like the entire party, had dressed to the occasion by donning muggle clothing. Everyone's normal robes and formal, wizards attire had been forsaken for skirts, jeans, t-shirts, shirts, high heels and sneakers. He had been a little worried that there would be a repeat of the Quidditch World cup, and there would be men walking around in nightgowns… but it seemed everyone was dressing correctly to their gender.

"Hey, you made it out!"

Harry looked around to see Ron and Charlie hurrying over, smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"We were watching you get caught up amongst the crowd. It was rather amusing." Charlie chuckled, giving Minerva a hello smile.

"And you didn't even come to _help_!" Harry asked, looking at Ron incredulously. "Some friends you are. I was nearly smothered amongst a river of hugs, kisses and ass pinches!"

"Huh, you say it like that's a bad thing Harry." Charlie said.

"We wanted to let you handle it! Plus, it was good for a laugh." Ron laughed. He strode forward and gave Harry a firm hug. "Happy Birthday mate." He said.

Harry smiled, closed his eyes and embraced his friend in return. "Thank you Ron."

"Aw, it's so cute." Charlie said, throwing his arms around the two men. "Makes my heart all aflutter it does."

Minerva rolled her eyes as the three boys made girlish noises. "Men."

"I second that. And they call _us_ mushy." Hermione said, coming to join the group. She kissed Minerva hello quickly on the cheek and made her way to the bundle of red and black hair. "Here now, let me have some of him too!"

Harry laughed as they untangled themselves. "Hello Hermione. You're looking beautiful." He said.

She laughed, threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "You're looking very handsome yourself. Congratulations on your birthday sweetie." She said.

Harry smiled, gave her a kiss and they let go. "Mmm, I like your hair like this." Harry said. "You should wear it more often."

Hermione's hair was up in a twist behind her head, held with a clip. It was parted at the side and there were two, 2-inch strands of her fringe falling out to frame her face. "Thanks. I think I might. It just gets in the way sometimes."

"Where're your parents?" he asked Ron.

"Well, Mum's fussing over the food arrangements and Dad's over there." He finished with a chuckle, pointing.

Harry looked and smiled as he saw Arthur Weasley looking at the amplifier with extreme interest, not caring or possibly quite unaware that if he stood that close to it with music blaring out of them, his ears were going to be ringing quite irritatingly the next morning.

Harry smiled, put his hands on his hips and looked at them all. "Wow." He said. "This is really happening."

"Yes, it definitely is." Charlie said. "No force in earth could have stopped this party."

Harry felt a shiver at the expressions on their faces. It was as if they too couldn't believe what was happening to them that night. Like it was some sort of glorious dream that seemed so real they could loose themselves in it.

"Daddy!"

Harry sun around instantly and bent down, his arms open wide to receive his daughter as she pelted across the floor to meet him. He caught her as she almost tripped over her pants and lifted her up in a bear hug, planting kisses all over her face.

"Daddy! Stop!" she squealed.

Harry laughed and gave her one last kiss. "Hello princess. How long have you been here?"

"A while. It was dreadfully boring until you got here Daddy. Oh, hello Professor McGonaganal!" Eve said, waving at Minerva.

"Hello Evelyn dear. Where's your… oh, here she is."

Harry spun around to see Ginny stop in front of him, her hair in a mess and her breathing a little hard. "Evelyn Lily Potter, don't you _ever_ run off on me like that again!" she said, giving Eve a look.

Eve frowned. "But… it's _Daddy_!" she said.

"Yes, I can see that." Ginny said. "Hello Harry, Happy birthday."

Harry accepted a quick kiss from her and put Eve down. "Glad you could make it Ginny. Where's Nathan and Malfoy?"

"Over there talking to Snape." Ginny said, pointing.

Harry and Ron both pulled a face at the thought of Snape being there. Draco was in deep conversation with Snape in the corner, Nathan in his arms. The toddler had his arms tight around Draco's neck and was snuggling into him.

"Oh stop that." Hermione chuckled. "Come on Eve, we can take your father around and greet people."

-

"Dean, what _is_ this music?"

Dean laughed as Harry bumped deliberately into him, peering in mock interest at the power board Dean was hovering over. "What's wrong with this?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked at the cd cover. "Hanson?"

"It's for the kids!" Dean said, pointing out into the crowd.

Harry followed where Dean was pointing and smiled. Eve was dancing with Caleb, their hands linked as they swung them wildly around together. Eve was miming the words, while Caleb simply laughed, a tinge of red to his face as he looked like he might implode with the exposure of being amongst all these adults.

"Yes well, let's not over compensate, eh mate?" Harry said, clapping Dean on the back.

"Sure thing. Oh, Happy birthday by the way."

"You know, I haven't had the heart to tell people that it's actually tomorrow." Harry laughed. "Still, only a few hours until it _is_ tomorrow." He said, looking at his watch.

"You're going to be twenty five! You're an old fart."

Harry slapped Dean's arm and looked back over the proceedings. He had, indeed, greeted everyone. It had taken him a good three quarters of an hour, but he had done it. Luckily though, he had not been forced into talking to Snape, and he had not brought it up.

Harry smiled as two late arrivals walked in the door, each carrying a large parcel wrapped in birthday wrapping. "Be back later. Take care D."

Harry made his way through the crowd and smiled as he approached the new arrivals. "Neville, Luna!"

Neville and Luna smiled as Harry embraced them both at the same time. "Harry! Happy birthday!" Neville said. "Where do you want these?"

"Oh, there's a pile there darling. Hello Harry." Luna said.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you two could come. Your RSVP was a little…uncertain." He chuckled.

"No it wasn't." Neville said indignantly, exchanging a look with his girlfriend.

"We'll see if we can be there, circumstances may arise in the future but we will try our damndest to be there, even if we have previous engagements on that night." Harry recited flatly. "Does that sound like concrete?"

"Oh shush. At least we came… _and_ we brought gifts." Neville said, brandishing his gift at Harry. "Everyone here are they?"

"Yes, even people I'd rather not see." Harry said flatly. "But, I'm in too good of a mood to worry about those people. Come, get some food and say hi to everyone."

Harry had never felt this feeling he mused as he led Neville and Luna into the hall. He felt social, excited and quite torn in about a dozen different directions. He wanted to be in on everything, but knew he would wear himself out by running around the hall all night.

Finally, he decided that he could stay in one spot, and anyone who wanted to talk could come to him.

He detached himself from Neville and Luna, thanking them once again for coming and began to make his way to the tables to get some food. But alas, the birthday boy hardly ever had it that easy.

"Harry Potter, long time no see." Came a voice behind him.

Harry spun around and blinked as he recognized the woman instantly. "Cho!" He said, feeling a little stunned.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was no longer the length he remembered, but now was in a bob cut, just below her ears. She looked a little less athletic than Harry remembered, but still looked very good all the same.

He smiled and let out a laugh. "Crikey, how long's it been since I saw you?" he asked, embracing her friendly.

"Years! I was surprised to get your invite actually. We were never really all that close." She said.

"Cho, seriously." Harry said, giving her a look. "Who's your friend?" he asked, looking at the woman standing next to Cho.

"Oh, this is Helen. Helen, this is Harry Potter."

Helen, who was a very pretty blonde woman with impeccable taste in dressing, smiled and rolled her eyes, accepting Harry's hand. "Yes, I know who he is Chang. Happy Birthday." There was a hint of an Australian accent in her voice.

"Thank you, nice to meet you." Harry said. "So, you two are friends from where?"

Cho and Helen exchanged a glance. "Um Harry, this is my _girlfriend_." Cho said.

Harry's eyes widened as the two women linked hands. He felt something jump in his stomach and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, wow." He chuckled. "Sorry, how stupid am I? Wow, that's um… well, good for you." He said.

Cho smiled. "It's a shock, I know."

"No! No, it's um… well…"

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not because of you." Cho laughed.

Harry smiled, indeed feeling better at this knowledge.

"Well, we'll see you later I expect?" Cho asked.

Harry nodded and bid them goodbye. He watched them as they walked off into the crowd together, taking a distant notice of someone coming to his side.

"Hey, Cho came. Who's the girl with her? She's hot." Said Ron.

Harry smiled. "That's Helen. Cho's girlfriend." He said simply.

"Really? She dating anyone? Because I've got this guy at the office who seriously needs to get himself a girl."

"No, listen to me. She's Cho's _girlfriend_." Harry said, giving Ron a look as he placed particular emphasis on the last word.

Ron looked at Harry and blinked. "Girlfriend? You mean as in…what do you…"

"I mean she's not the normal do each other's hair, gossip about boys, paint each other's toe-nails' girlfriend." Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked back out at Cho. "Okay, just give me a moment to picture that…" he trailed off, his eyes falling shut. He smiled dopily and nodded. "Oh yeah, that's very acceptable."

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it. Come on; let's get some food before I start to decompose."

-

"Daddy, Caleb has something he wants to give you."

Harry, who was sitting in between Hermione, Bill and Ron and had been talking to them adamantly about his plans for another holiday as soon as he saved up enough money, broke of instantly at the sound of his name.

Eve and Caleb were standing there. Eve was absolutely beaming, but Caleb was standing half hidden behind her, his face blushing furiously.

"You do Caleb? What's that?" Harry asked, devoting all his attention to the kids in front of him.

Eve stood aside and looked at her best friend expectantly. Caleb gave Harry a nervous glance, before looking back at his feet as he shuffled forward and held out a card for Harry.

"H-happy Birthday Mr. Potter." He muttered, not daring to look at Harry in the eye.

Harry took the card with a smile and looked at it. Caleb had obviously made it himself. There was a picture of Harry on the front, the only thing that made it obvious that it indeed was him, was the lightning bolt on the biggest circle of the body. It had a childish scrawl, baring 'Happy Birthday' across the top.

"Wow Caleb, this is fantastic. Did you make it yourself?"

Caleb nodded, looking very embarrassed about being addressed by his first name.

Harry read the inside and smiled. "Well, it's smashing good work. Thanks mate." He said, holding out his hand.

Caleb eyed it for a moment, before taking Harry's offered hand and shaking it softly. "Y-you're welcome." He whispered.

Harry smiled as Eve grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the crowd, most likely to dance. Harry really liked Caleb. Although he was a very shy boy, he was smart and friendly and very attached to Eve, as she was to him. They were very close, and Harry wondered what they would be like when they were older.

"He's so cute." Hermione cooed. "A little quiet though."

"Ah, talking about me are we?" Asked Joel, who had just taken the kids place.

"Yes Joel, because our entire universe revolves solely around you and your hair products." Bill said, giving Joel a smirk.

Joel, who had styled his hair rather placidly for the occasion, gave Bill a playful punch in the arm. Bill retaliated, and soon enough they were near brawling on the floor. Joel finally had the sense to run, and Bill, being the Weasley he was, gave Harry a goodbye and chased off after his nephew.

Harry laughed. "Loonies. The lot of you." He said simply, taking a sip of his drink.

"Takes one to know one." Ron said playfully.

"I know you are but what am I?" Harry retorted.

"Oh honestly, how old are we again?" Hermione said, giving them both a look.

"Twenty five." Ron and Harry said flatly together.

"Twenty five? It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" Included a new voice.

Harry smiled as Remus sat down in Bill's vacant seat, a plate on food in his hand. "Surely you can remember being this age." Harry said.

"Of course I can! It wasn't _that_ long ago." Remus said indignantly. "I'm talking about _you_. Seems only yesterday we were waiting at the hospital, your dad pacing so much he was wearing a trench into the floor, Sirius flirting with the nurses, James calling Sirius an insensitive prat for trying to pick up while his wife was in labor…" Remus trailed off, smiling at the memory. "I remember coming in and holding you in the room with Lily. 8 lbs 6 ounces you were, not a blemish on your entire body."

Harry felt himself inexplicably tearing up at the expression Remus was giving him.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to us Harry." Remus said. "I only wish your parents were here to see it."

Harry frowned. "I thought they were." He said.

A moment of silence passed between the four for them, before Ron let out a snort. "What the blazes are you crying for woman?"

All eyes fell on Hermione. She was crying, a hand over her mouth as she looked at Harry. "It's just so… beautiful, isn't it? I mean, _look_ at you!" She said, pointing at Harry.

Harry blinked as she launched herself out of her chair and into his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back soothingly, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hermione, calm down. Who cries on a birthday?" Harry asked.

"Hey look, Kate's here!" Ron said, pointing.

Harry looked over and smiled as Kate walked into the hall, dragging with her four other people Harry was write glad to see. "Hermione let me go just a tad… there's a good girl…"

Kate sighed as the four of her friends lagged behind, their eyes full of wonder as the looked around the hall. "Now, lets not be too obvious ladies and gentleman, okay? Let's just be ourselves for one night, and pretend that we actually _have_ seen a castle before."

"This is where you went to school?" Mat asked, looking at Kate incredulously. "How did your parents pay for _this_?"

"My god, look at the size of the football felid out there!" Daniel cried, pointing out the window.

"It's not a football oval; it's a… urgh okay, children _focus_!" Kate said, trying to get their attention.

"All these people here for Harry's birthday." Rachel said, ruffling her hair. "And here I perceived him as a bit of a loner. Huh, guess you never can tell about people can you?"

"Wow." Jason breathed.

"Stop being so obviously muggles." Kate growled.

"You know, I find that term a little offensive." Mat said. "Just because we don't carry magic-stick-wand-thingies, doesn't mean we have to be called _muggles_."

"Cool! They had food. Kate, I'm starving." Daniel said.

"Stop thinking with your stomach for once." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"_Wow_." Jason breathed again.

"Okay, this is going terribly." Kate groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Anything I can do to help?" came a new voice at her ear.

"Harry!" Mat and Rachel both cried.

Harry laughed as they threw themselves at him at the same time, enveloping him into a back-breaking hug like two crazed fan girls. "Hello ladies. You're looking smashing as always." He laughed.

"Jesus Harry, are you a witch too?" Jason demanded, pulling the girls away from him and shaking Harry's hand.

Harry blinked and looked at Kate. "You told them?"

"Well, I couldn't very well bring them and let them watch you boys play Quidditch later without them getting cluey now could I?" she said.

"Hmm, good point."

"Happy birthday old chap." Daniel said, shaking Harry's hand. "We bought gifts. Where do we plant them?"

"Oh, over there." Harry said, pointing to the massive mountain near the DJ podium. "Yeah, it's a little extreme isn't it?" he said, noting their looks.

"Well, _someone's_ Mr. Popular aren't they?" Mat said.

"Hey Harry, how come this place looks like the home of the Manson's from outside, but inside it looks like this?" Rachel asked.

"Er, that's a long story. One that Hermione can explain a lot better than me. Come on in, have some food."

"Perfect, food!" Daniel said, rushing off to the tables without waiting for the others.

They laughed at Daniels' enthusiasm, and just as Harry was about to lead them off to meet people, Dean appeared looking a little put out.

"Harry James Potter, where is it?" he demanded, giving Harry a look.

"Where's what?"

"Don't play dumb. You took it now where is it?"

Harry smiled and folded his arms over his chest, taking note out of the corner of his eye the look Jason was giving Dean. "I can neither confirm nor deny any reports of theft."

"Just give me the goddman CD for Merlin's sake Harry." Dean laughed.

Harry sighed and reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a Spice Girls album. "It disturbs me you even have this in your possession Thomas. But just be aware that if you play this and my daughter demands to dance with me like she has in the past, you will die slowly."

"Ah yes, I can see the headline now. 'Man dies in freak head-up-his-own-ass accident.' You're insecurities are cute, but unnecessary Harry." Dean said. He smiled, gave Jason a flicker of recognition and ran back off.

"Come on guys, meet the family."

-

Harry flexed his feet in his shoes as he watched couples on the floor dancing slowly to the song 'Unchained Melody'. He had to admit that Dean did have particular taste in music, and his resources seemed to be endless.

He felt quite content sitting there with Eve dozing off in his arms, Nathan in the seat next to him also dosing off as he leant against him. A few people had left by now, as the hour was getting late and many people had families to get back to. Harry was hardly offended, as half the people that had left he had never met in his life before anyway. But the party was no where near dying or becoming old.

"Hey, are there going to be any speeches?"

Harry blinked and zoned back in as he looked up at Ginny, who was standing in front of him looking at her father on Harry's left.

"What? Oh hell, that reminds me. I forgot your present back at the office Harry! Oh, and look at the time. After midnight too!" Arthur said, leaping up. "Harry, I'll have to go back and get it. Cover for me with Molly?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can do that." He said.

He watched as Arthur hurried out of the hall. Ginny picked Nathan up carefully and took his place, laying him back in her lap just as he started to stir. She sighed and began stroking his blonde hair softly.

"He's so worn out. Too much cake." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "They're both a little off. I saw Liam almost trip over himself he was that tired." He paused a moment and looked at Ginny. "I haven't seen you dance with Malfoy once tonight." He said.

Ginny looked up at him, appearing a little shocked. "What?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Reputation proceeds you as being all over each other and yet I have need nothing of this." He said. "Makes me wonder what kind of relationship this is where two fiancé's don't even dance with each other when they're so well known for it."

Ginny gaped at him. She and Draco had decided before coming not to dance together so they would not upset Harry. She didn't know he had been watching them so carefully. "Harry…"

"Ginny, leave the kids with me." He said. "I'll put them up in Gryffindor Tower and they can sleep. You can go dance with Malfoy, I can have some more treacle pie… it all works out fantastically."

Ginny frowned. "Leave them up there by themselves?"

"No, of course not! I'll get someone to watch them.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Harry smiled. "I have someone in mind."

-

Harry tucked Eve in and knelt down beside the couch, planting a kiss on her forehead as she slept soundly. "Thanks so much for doing this Dobby. I know you probably have another million things that you need to do tonight."

Dobby the House Elf wheezed out a laugh and climbed up onto the back of the red couch, his bat-like ears shaking as he laughed. "Not at all Harry Potter sir. Dobby is honored to look after Miss Evelyn and Master Nathan. And if any other kiddies need lookings after, Dobby would be more than pleased to do so."

Harry stood up and smiled down at the old elf. He reached out and scratched behind his ears affectionately. "Thanks Dobby. You're a great friend."

Dobby blushed and smiled. "Anything for you sir. Dobby is too humble to consider himself a friend to Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, knowing it would be pointless to insist otherwise. Instead, he gave Nathan's hair a stroke on the couch adjacent to Eve in front of the fire and headed for the portrait hole.

"Oh, Harry Potter sir?"

Harry stopped and spun around. "Yes Dobby?"

"Happy birthday sir."

Harry smiled and bowed his head respectfully at the elf. "Thank you Dobby."

As he headed back to the Great Hall, he took his time and reminisced about the countless times he had taken this path down to breakfast in the mornings, Hermione and Ron at his side.

Because that's how it always had been. Ron and Hermione had always been at his side, despite all the times he had snapped at them, been angry at them, fought with them and tried to push them away. They had stayed where so many other people had left. They loved him, and he loved them in a way he knew he would never love anyone else.

His best friends. His brother and sister.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and spun around at the sound of name. He squinted into the dim, moonlit halls to see a tall figure headed towards him from the corridor adjacent to him.

"Who's that? You're not meant to be outside the Great Hall." He said.

The man laughed softly. "A very insistent thing of you to say Harry."

Harry blinked and felt very stupid as he man came closer, his identity now instantly recognizable. "Professor Dumbledore."

The sight of his headmaster had a strange effect on Harry. The old man looked very worn out, as if one more curse could finish him off for good. He walked with a slight limp and his face was very aged… and yet, he still seemed to carry around him the aura of power and dignity that demanded respect and attention. His blue eyes twinkled with that hidden mischief Harry had always admired.

"Taking a stroll?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at Harry.

"Oh er, not really. I was putting Evelyn and Nathan in Gryffindor tower so they could sleep. Dobby's looking after them." He said. He felt a little weird to stand at the same height as Dumbledore. In his mind, the headmaster was always taller than everyone else.

"Ah, I see. They seem to have endless energy sometimes." Dumbledore said. He looked down the corridor for a moment. "I was just on my way to join you all after I changed into my muggle attire." He said, looking down at his wizards robes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it sir. We can simply pass you off for an eccentric." Harry said.

Dumbledore laughed and nodded. "Care to escort an old man?"

Harry smiled. "You're not old." He said, offering his arm to Dumbledore.

The headmaster smiled and slipped his arm through Harry's, allowing some weight to be taken off his limp. "Nice of you to say, but when you reach my age you will forsake lying about your true time spent on this earth and simply joke about it."

Harry sighed and put his free hand in his pocket. "How have you been sir?"

"The past seven years have been a somewhat interesting time. And I would normally bore you with the details of your absence, but not tonight. We are here to celebrate your birthday young Harry." Dumbledore said, giving him a smile.

Harry returned it. "Seems like only yesterday I was a scrawny little nobody with clothes ten sizes to big for me, waiting for some hat to tell me which house I'd be in."

Dumbledore chucked. "You have hardly ever been a nobody Harry."

They fell into silence; the only noise that could be heard was the tapping of their shoes against the stone floors. Harry had long wanted to interrogate Dumbledore about why he put Malfoy in with the Wealseys. To ask why he even wanted to bother saving someone so obviously gone. He wanted to tell him he had once again screwed his life up, and that he could never forgive him for sending him to the Dursleys, let alone sending Draco to the Burrow.

But, suddenly, it didn't matter anymore. The old man was right… this night was not for discussing issues or problems. It was to celebrate, have fun, and get fat from the most delicious food ever cooked.

Finally, they found themselves in the Entrance Hall. Harry didn't let go of Dumbledore, even when they entered the hall. When they entered, Harry noticed the music was no longer playing, and everyone was facing the front. And it didn't take him long to figure out why.

"Oh, here he is! Harry, come up here for a moment please." Arthur, who was standing up on the podium, waved at Harry in indication to come over.

Harry smiled as all the heads turned to look at him. He looked at Dumbledore. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, not at all dear boy. Off you go." He said, patting Harry's back.

Harry nodded, hesitated, and made his way through the crowd up to the front.

"Yes now, as I was saying… oh, can everyone hear me?" Arthur asked, raising his voice a little more.

"Here sir, use this." Dean whispered, holding out a microphone for Arthur.

Arthur took is as Harry stepped up onto the podium. "What is this?"

"It's a microphone Arthur." Harry said with a smile.

"What does it do? Oh, my word!" Arthur cried, as on the word 'do' his voice amplified through the speakers. "By jove, this is a fascinating device. Hello? You can all hear me?" he said loudly into the mike, tapping it with his finger. "Amazing. Simply amazing how muggles can…"

"Psst, Arthur!" Molly hissed.

"Yes dear? Oh, right. My speech. Yes, ahem." He said, clearing his throat. "Now, what was I saying? Oh yes. Harry, none of us ever dreamed just a few short months ago that we would be celebrating your twenty fifth birthday here at Hogwarts, let alone with your present and gladly among us."

Harry smiled as people broke into applause.

"You're a great man, and it warms my heart to see so many people here to celebrate this for you. This is one mighty fine bash that we set up for months, and I don't think there's anyone in the world that deserves it better."

"CONGA!"

Harry laughed as everyone looked around in shock at the four, unknown muggles who had cried out, their cups in the air in toast.

Rachel, Jason, Mat and Daniel all looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry." They muttered.

Arthur chuckled and shrugged. "Yes, exactly what they said." He said, nodding at the four. Everyone gave a little laugh, before he continued. "I know I said this at Christmas, but having you back is worth more all the money in the world. You're our friend, and like a seventh son to me. The rest of the world is indebted to you, and for that we would like to give you something."

Harry frowned as Arthur reached into his back pocket and pulled out two envelopes. He put one back, examined the one he had kept out and looked back up at Harry. "This doesn't even come close to all the ways we can thank you in our hearts, but it's the best we could do. Now, according to guidelines set by Angus Haltward, the Minister for Magic first instated in 1688, this is meant to be done at Ministry headquarters… but, I'm minister now and I say to josh with that, lets do it here."

"Woohoo! Go Dad!" cried Fred and George.

Arthur blushed as all the Wealsey children began cheering, ignoring Molly's nasty look telling them to shut up. "Yes boys, that's enough now. Ginny, hush. Now Harry, it gives me supreme honor to be the one to present this to you, not just as Minister… but as family."

Harry smiled as Arthur handed him the envelope. It weighed heavier than he had expected, as there was something inside that weighed more than a letter.

"Harry Potter, for your outstanding courage, skill and heroics against Voldemort, the most feared wizard of our modern time, I present to you on behalf of the Ministry of magic, founded years ago when none of us were alive, blah blah blah, etcetera etcetera…I give you the Order or Merlin, First class."

Harry's eyes widened as everyone broke into enthusiastic applause. Arthur was beaming at him. He chuckled and flicked open the envelope, pulling out a small, golden military-style medal. It was the size of a sickle, and had the picture of Merlin on the front with Latin engraving around the perimeter. He turned it over and there was his own name.

_Harry James Potter. Order of Merlin, First class. _

"Arthur, this is…" he muttered.

"This is less than you deserve Harry." Arthur said, the applause dying down. "We know you didn't want to do this, you didn't want to be the one who had to be the be-all and end-all for Voldemort… but you did it, despite what you wanted. We all appreciate that in a way words can't describe, let alone some silly medal." He said.

Harry felt his eyes prickling as Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am very proud of you boy." He whispered. "Oh, and I'm sorry you got it so late. There's paperwork to go through and all legalities and by the time I got it, I wanted to present it to you tonight."

Harry was dazed. Should he hug him? It seemed such an insignificant way to express what he was feeling. He slipped the medal back in the envelope, slipped a finger under the rim of his glasses and wiped his eye.

"Speech Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, SPEECH!" Everyone agreed.

Harry laughed as they all began chanting his name. He reluctantly took the microphone off Arthur.

"Here, you speak into here…"

"Yes, thank you Arthur I know. Well, er… what can I say about all this? It's a bit overwhelming actually." He chuckled, looking down at the envelope. "I'm not terribly good at this speech making, especially when it's impromptu. So, er I guess I'd like to thank you all for coming. It's good to see you all here. Actually it's rather amusing to see how old you've gotten Finnegan."

Seamus Finnegan laughed and shook his head. "Just remember, I know where you live Potter." He called.

Harry laughed and continued. "I still can't wrap my head around the concept that you're all here just for me." He said. "I've… never had a birthday party before."

He gripped the medal a little tighter in his hand, paused for a moment and looked down at the people. They were all there to celebrate him. Harry, who had done nothing special to warrant such attention from his friends. In his mind, he was still that eleven year old boy who didn't own anything but the glasses on his nose. He was still, just Harry.

He sniffed, smiled and raised his glass. "Well, enough of that. Get back to your drinks and your dancing. CONGA!"

"CONGA!" Cried Kate and the other's, this time Fred and George joined in as well.

"Wait wait!" Ron said, climbing up and taking the microphone of Harry. "Before you do that, Happy Birthday to you…" he began singing, slinging an arm around Harry's neck.

Harry laughed as everyone caught on, signing at different intervals and at different speeds. Finally the drone ended and they toasted to Harry. Dean took the microphone back, turned it off and began playing 'In Da Club' by 50 cent, getting everyone to sing the intro to Harry.

Harry hopped off the podium and went around embracing people, feeling very content in this environment and not caring for once that he was the centre of attention.

As he finished hugging Molly, he overheard Arthur nearby talking quietly to Remus.

"…get them off the front steps. It's not the school term and technically they are allowed to be there. I don't know how we're going to get Harry out without having them see him."

"I know, tragic. I need to change some laws in the near future I think."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, Ron by his side.

Arthur and Remus looked at him. They looked grim, as if debating whether or not to tell Harry what they had been discussing. These expressions only made Harry more curious.

"Reporters are outside trying to get in." Remus said softly. "They all want photos of the party."

Harry frowned. "Do they now?"

"Yes, and we're trying to tell them to sod off but they're…where are you going?" Arthur changed his sentence as Harry grabbed Ron's shirt and began striding towards the exit, a determined look on his face.

"Mate, where are we going?" Ron asked, following right beside Harry.

"Just for a little chat." He said.

They strode around the corner, out into the entrance hall, down the stairs and to the front doors. Harry didn't even stop as he nodded to the security wizards, pushed the doors outward and threw himself out to the mercy of the press.

They all looked up, at first a little stunned to see Harry standing there on the top step, his posture tall and confident and his eyes blazing.

"You've got three minutes. Ask your questions and bugger off." He said coolly, putting his hands on his hips.

The uproar was instant. Ron blinked but stood right beside Harry as question after question was thrown at his best friend, bulbs from cameras flashing and quills scratching furiously on parchment.

"Mr. Potter, how are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Very well thank you. We're having a smashing time inside." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, over here! Yes, what are your plans after tonight? Any future job prospects?"

Harry's grin widened. "Well, actually yes there is. A few months ago I was in negotiations to play for the Chudley Cannon's and I can safely say I'll be there new starting Seeker next season."

Ron held back the urge to laugh as they all nearly wet themselves at the excitement of such exclusive news. He looked at Harry and if he wasn't mistaken, Harry looked to be enjoying this a little.

It went on like this a little while longer, Harry answering every question without hesitation. Ron had never really realized the amount of charisma Harry could exhume when he wanted to. It was like that every day. Harry had this thing about him that made you want to follow him anywhere, even into the depths of hell. It was a quality Ron admired and wished he possessed.

"Well, sorry to cut you chaps short but I _am_ in the middle of a party, and I need to get back to my guests. So, have a good night." Harry said, giving them a little wave.

Ron smiled, resisted the urge to throw them a rude signal and followed Harry back into the castle. "Mate, you are the President of the bloody United States with that press conference you just pulled." Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry smiled and turned to face Ron. "I couldn't have done it without you there." He said.

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "You couldn't have given them an interview without me by your side?"

"Ron, I couldn't have done _anything_ without you by my side." Harry said seriously.

Ron swallowed at the look Harry was giving him. _Now, do it now!_ His mind screamed. _Tell him you twerp!_

"Um, Harry listen… there's something I've been meaning to say for a long time now." Ron said taking a step towards his friend.

Harry ignored the tempting sound of music and laughter coming for the Great Hall and focused on his friend. "Yes?"

"Yes." Ron said, his voice a little scratchy. "Well, it's… rather…"

"Ah, good! You're back!" said Arthur Weasley, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "It all went well I see?" he said, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Yes, it did." Harry said, still looking at Ron.

"Smashing. Well, come on then."

"Hang on; Ron was just going to say something."

Ron felt his ears burn up as now not only Harry watched him, but his father as well. This was not the way he wanted to say this. "Oh no, it's okay. We can go back."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't important." Ron said casually. "Let's go."

"Wait, just a moment." Arthur said, stopping the two boys. "Harry, I have something else for you. When I went back to the office to get your medal… this was there with it." He said, pulling out the other envelope Harry had seen for a moment before.

Harry frowned as Arthur handed it to him. "For me? Then why was it on your desk?" he wondered out loud.

"Open it." Ron encouraged.

Harry didn't need telling twice. He flicked the back open and pulled out two pieces of parchment, leaving a small key in the bottom of the envelope. It was a letter. And Harry felt his chest hitch as he recognized the handwriting.

"Its… it's from Sirius." He muttered.

"What?" Ron cried, stepping forward.

Harry frowned, gave Ron and Arthur a look and began reading.

_Harry, _

_Today is your 25th birthday, congratulations. As cliché as this is going to sound, if you are reading this I am no longer with you. A thought that saddens me as I sit here writing this. But I have no doubt you are the man I know you will grow to be. _

_As I write this, you are on your way back to Hogwarts after our first Christmas spent together properly as a family. In a way, I envy you. You get to go home, while I am stuck here in this hole better known as the Black Mansion. My days are made brighter however when I think of you and the future I know you will have. _

_It's a strange concept to think of you as a twenty five year old man, with chest hair and a need to shave twice a day… but I know you will survive anything that comes your way. I have not always been the best role model I know James and Lily hoped I would be, but this is my way to try and make your life easier. _

_Moony would kill me if he knew I was dwelling in such morbid thinking, but I feel I should be prepared. We are in a war, and the casualties will be high. I am no longer so arrogant as to count myself as invincible, and I want legalities taken care of. I will have this letter in the care of the Goblins at Gringotts until your birthday. I will arrange for it to appear on Arthur Weasley's desk on that day. At the moment, he is the only one I can trust. _

_So, let's not dabble on anymore than we have to. Harry, I'm bequeathing you Grimmauld Place. The deed for it is in my vault, which the key in this envelope will open. Do what you want with it. Sell it, live in it… hell, you could turn it into a Cornish Pixie brothel for all I care. If you choose to live in it, I know you will turn its cold corridors in ones of warmth and family pride. The things I never grew up with. I'm also leaving you all the gold in my vault. Do with that as you see fit. Keep it, give it away, waste it on gambling… I couldn't care less. Think of it as another decade worth of presents I don't get to give you. _

_I hope this can make a change to your life, as I so badly want you to be happy and have everything you want. Harry, I love you as if you were my own son, and no-one is prouder of you than I. _

_Happy Birthday Harry. _

_Love Sirius. _

Harry closed his eyes and insisted the tears in his eyes to abate. _He wrote this in 5th year._ Harry thought sadly. _He knew he wasn't going to make it_.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

Harry handed it to him soundly and took the key out of the envelope to examine it. It was small, a little bigger than his own. He now was legally in charge of all Sirius's assets, his estate… everything. Sirius had given him his home, in hopes that he could make it warm and friendly.

"Holy Jesus." Ron muttered as he finished reading, his father over his shoulder finishing a few seconds later. "He's given you everything!"

Harry nodded and took the letter back. "Yes, it seems so." He said.

"This is a huge decision Harry." Arthur said. "I'll have this taken care of when you make your decision of course, however long you decide to take on…"

"I know what I want to do." Harry said instantly. "I'm taking it. I'll live in Grimmauld place." He said.

Ron and Arthur's mouths dropped open. "Harry… are you _sure_?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "Ron, you and Hermione have been the best about letting me live with you. But I'm not a part of your family. I have one of my own, and I need my own space just as much as you, Hermione and Joel do. This is my chance to have that. I can give Eve a home."

"But at Grimmauld place?" Arthur asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius is right. We can spruce it up. I've got nothing better to do with my time." He said. He smiled at both of them, feeling very excited. "I've got a house!"

Ron laughed and nodded. "This is excellent news Harry."

"But er, let's keep this to ourselves for now okay? For not, let's just go back in there and have some fun."

-

Harry twirled Hermione and brought her back to him with a slow grace as the song changed into a slow one. He felt no reserve as she put her hands on his shoulders, linking them behind his neck. He put his hands on her waist and smiled down at her.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"I am. Are you?"

"Very much. Thank you for all the organizing you've done. I can't thank you enough." He said.

"You don't have to thank me Harry, it was a pleasure." She said. She smiled and looked down at his hip. "So, Order of Merlin eh? That's classy." She said, giving him a smirk.

Harry blushed. "Its more than I expected I can assure you."

"It may be more than you expected, but its less than you deserve." She said. She stroked his hair and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here Harry." She whispered.

Harry smiled and went to say something when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in and have a dance with the loveliest lady on the floor?" Ron asked.

Harry chuckled. "Of course." He gave Hermione's hand a kiss and left the couple together, moving to sit on the outer edge.

As he helped himself to some more chicken flavoured crisps, he watched couples dancing slowly to the tune 'Amazed' by Lonestar. The words were so beautiful, and Harry made a mental note to have it played at his wedding. Assuming of course that he ever had one.

It was just a good feeling to see everyone in the same room. Hagrid, who towered over everyone else, was dancing with Minerva, Seamus and Lavender were dancing slowly together, their foreheads resting against each other as they talked softly, Remus was dancing with Molly and Arthur was dancing with Sarah… everyone had a partner except him.

The song changed and he smiled as somewhere in the crowd he heard Mat and Kate squeal in excitement. The couples separated, mostly some of the older generation, leaving the more energetic ones to dance to the hip-hop music Dean had decided to put on.

He smiled, shoved the rest of the crisps into his mouth and launched himself out of his seat. He made his way through the crowd smiled slyly to himself and grabbed Rachel around the middle from behind.

She screamed and laughed as soon as she realized who it was. "Scared the life out of me you did!" she laughed.

Harry smiled and continued to dance with her. They were in a little circle consisting of Kate, Rachel, Hermione and George (who was taking particular interest in Mat a few feet away).

He let go of Rachel and moved to stand in the circle, showing off his dance moves without reserve, embarrassment or bashfulness. He looked around to the front of the floor and saw Ginny and Draco slow dancing to a very upbeat song. And although it was totally out of context, it still sucker-punched him. But not in a bad way.

He looked away and his gaze rested on Kate. She looked away quickly, as if just being busted for staring at him. But he pretended he didnt notice.

Instead, he left the cricle walked straight up to Molly who was watching from the sidelines and grabbed her arms, pulling her into a dance.

She laughed, but didn't protest. "Harry!"

"Yes?"

She smiled, linked her hands behind his neck and continued to dance with him.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

A/N – wow. Longest chapter ever and I still cut heaps out! I could have gone on forever with this chapter, but that would have made it a ridiculous length. Hope you all enjoyed it just the same!

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. CONGA!

* * *

Harry stared with grim, unbreakable determination at the portrait in front of him that was concealed very conveniently out of sight by a heavy, maroon curtain. It eluded him as to how he was going to get it off the wall without using his wand. He didn't want to risk just pulling it off, just incase it was cursed.

And he most certainly did not want the portrait of old Mrs. Black hanging in his house, ready to throw disgusting insults to anyone who walked past her.

And he smiled. _His house_. Harry had been living at number 12, Grimmauld Place for a week now. He had slowly made his transition from Ron and Hermione's, moving a few things at a time while taking most of his time to clean the house up. It had been hard work, as no-one had really lived there since the Order spilt up years ago, but he had kind of enjoyed it a little. It was a good workout for his magic, and he felt energized from the excuse to use his wand so much.

Not that he had done it all by magic. Some of the grime and dust on the walls were simple enough to dust away, and Harry had found it good to get out an old scrubbing brush and just have at the walls. Conveniently though, everyone who had been helping him clean up had found themselves with other places to be at the mention of hard, muggle labor.

So today, here he stood with his wand safely in his back pocket considering all the other ways he could get the horrid portrait out of his house.

"Hey, have you seen…"

"Shhh!" Harry hissed as Joel came thundering down the hall, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Joel winced and smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He whispered.

"That's okay. What were you saying?"

"Mum was asking about the enchanted mops. Where'd you put them?"

Harry thought for a moment. "In the kitchen." He said softly. As Joel nodded and went to collect them, Harry suddenly got an idea. "Hey, wait a sec."

"Yeah?"

Harry pointed at the curtain and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Reckon you could get that off the wall without your wand?"

Joel stood level with Harry and considered it. "You want me to use wandless magic?" he whispered, looking up at Harry.

"Yeah. You're better at controlling it than I am." Harry muttered softly.

Joel sighed. "While I'd normally jump at the chance Harry… its still the middle of August. I'm not allowed to use magic at home."

"Oh yeah. Bugger." Harry sighed.

"You can't just pull it off?"

"No, I'm not willing to try. We've tried blasting it, hexing it, dismembering it… none of the spells I know seem to work." He whispered. "These wizards sure were paranoid about keeping her ugly face up on the wall." Harry chuckled quietly to himself.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Harry, come on. You're one of the most powerful wizards in the world! Surely you can come up with _some_ spell to whack that painting off the wall."

Harry looked at Joel blankly, before a grin grew over his handsome features. "Genius." He said.

Joel watched, feeling dazed as Harry ran out of the room with a wild frenzy and moment later came back, carrying a very large mallet.

"Harry," Joel said hesitantly. "You're er, not gonna do what I think your gonna do are you?"

Although his answer was not verbal, it was clear enough as Harry gripped the curtains and yanked them away. Mrs. Black was revealed and by the looks of it she had been snoozing. She looked at Harry in a daze for a moment, before…

"YOU! BLOOD TRAITOR! CHILD OF MUDBLOOD!

"Shut up you hag!" Harry roared, and with that he swung the mallet around and slammed it into the portrait.

Joel watched on in disbelief as it connected with a loud CRACK, denting the wall behind it for sure. He looked on, feeling dazed as Harry continued to belt the living daylights out of the painting, Mrs. Black's cries of profanities now being replaced with ones of horror at what Harry was doing.

"STOP THAT! INSOLENT BOY! AHHHH!"

"_Harry_!"

Joel barley heard his mother's shrieks above the old picture's as she ran down the stairs looking at Harry as if she had never seen him before.

Harry however, seemed not to notice her presence as he continued to swing, with each hit the frame became steadily looser. "Take that! And that! And that's for Sirius!" he yelled, each swing becoming steadily more aggressive.

"What on earth is he _doing_!" Hermione demanded, looking at her son but pointing at Harry.

Joel smiled, his hands clamped a little over his ears. "Relieving some tension?" he offered.

"STOP THAT YOU HORRIBLE CRETIN! HOW DARE YOU VANDALISE…"

"Shut up you old witch!"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

Harry stopped mid-swing and stumbled as he heard Hermione's voice. "Oh, hey Hermione! Want to have a go? It's jolly good."

"…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DELINQUANT!"

"Harry… this is… I can't believe…" Hermione was so shocked all she could do was gape like a child who had just found her parents making out in public.

Harry laughed, wiped beads of sweat away from his brow and swung the mallet around again. It hit the painting with a very loud SMACK, and with one final screech Mrs. Black's painting fell off the wall and collapsed onto the floor, face down.

Harry let out a triumphant "Ha!" and dropped the mallet on the floor at his feet. The muffled yells of Mrs. Black could still be heard and the frame was shaking a bit, but other than that it was blissfully quiet.

Harry sighed loudly and flexed his fingers. "Well, that felt good." He said, turning to smile at the other two. But his grin fell at the shocked expressions on their faces. "What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, when I said 'whack it off the wall', I didn't mean that literally!" Joel cried, sounding a little more impressed than he did annoyed or surprised.

"Well, I doubted the powerful wizards who lived here would be prepared for a muggle-type onslaught of disastrous proportions… turns out I was right. Who would have thought that? A mallet was more effective than a wand." Harry chuckled, looking down at the painting.

Hermione seemed to gather herself up. "Well, yes… rather." She muttered, smoothing her ponytail out as she examined the bare patch on the wall, the square where the painting had been a lighter colour in contrast to the rest of the wall.

Harry picked up the panting and summoned the curtains once again.

"PUT ME BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WORM! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO DEMLOISH THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLhmmm…"

Harry smiled as he wrapped the painting up in the curtain, muffling the yells. He pulled a face at the hidden woman and propped it up against the umbrella stand near the front door. "So, how's it going in the attic?"

"Good. I er, cleaned out all the dust bunnies, although they did but up a bit of a fight. Barmy things they are… one of them almost took my finger off!" Hermione said, holding up her left pinkie for emphasis.

Harry and Joel had to look away from each other. The temptation to laugh was far too great.

"Well, that just leaves one room left." Harry said happily, picking up the mallet and swinging it up onto his shoulder. "The second best room in the house, fit only for my princess." He said happily.

"Do I get a stay room as well?" Joel asked hopefully.

Harry snorted. "Of course you do. There are seven bedrooms in this house, odds are you can have one if you ever want to stay over." He said casually.

"But why would he want to do that when he as such wonderful, amazing, charming and good-looking parents to live with?" Hermione said, slinging her arm around Joel's shoulders.

"Modest. You forgot modest dear." Harry added.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. As if I want to be around you and Dad, snogging around every corner… goo-goo eyes at the dinner table… it's causing me serious psychological harm."

Harry sniggered and led them to the kitchen. "And there's no cure, trust me."

-

Later that night, Harry was once again up on the second step of a small foot ladder, scrubbing at the walls with a hand bush and a bucket of hot, soapy water at his feet. The summer air was hot, so he had opened the windows to allow the cool breeze from outside to lower the temperature of the room.

"Huh, outside? What's that?" he thought sarcastically out loud. Indeed, he had been cooped up in the house cleaning for so long he wondered if there even was an outside world anymore.

He bent down, rinsed his brush and resumed his scrubbing almost instantly. He knew he could probably do this in about ten seconds flat if he used a little magic, but the labor would do him good.

He sighed. The perspiration from his back was making his t-shirt stick to him uncomfortably. So, he put the brush down, slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it off over his head. The effect was instant, the breeze hitting his bare back and making him shiver at the sudden change in temperature. He threw his shirt over his shoulder onto one of the boxes behind him and continued his work.

Harry was used to working in the heat. He had done in nearly every summer as a boy, before he went to Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon would make him do ridiculous quantities of jobs in sometimes sweltering heat. Harry would have to stand out in the sun, weeding the garden beds under the eves dressed in Dudley's old jeans and a t-shirt so large it was almost a sweater anyway. He would get a glass of water every two hours, and only then was he allowed a five minute break.

But things were different now, he mused to himself. He did not have to work in blistering heat if he didn't want to. He didn't have to wear hand-me-downs, and could wear shorts, sandals and nothing over his torso if he wanted. He could eat when he wanted, sleep until he wanted, do what he wanted… oh yes, life didn't get much better.

Harry's mind wandered down stairs to where there would be ice-creams waiting in the freezer. He looked at the wall and sighed. It looked fairly clean. He could do some more later, or even tomorrow.

So, resolving to do it later, he hopped off the ladder and trotted bare foot out of the room headed straight for the kitchen.

DING DONG.

Harry stopped in the middle of the staircase, thinking for a moment of who could possibly be visiting at this house, before shrugging and deciding there was only one way to find out.

He jogged to the front door and yanked it open. "Oh, its you." He said, somewhat surprised.

Kate rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, not missing the fact he was half naked. "Sorry to disappoint you. I know how you prefer Melissa; your usual hooker." She said, every word dripping with obvious sarcasm.

Harry spluttered indignation and mock insult. "And if you expect to be let in now after an opening statement like that… you are most correct." He said with a low bow, standing aside.

Kate laughed and crossed the threshold into the house. She opened her mouth to say something as Harry snapped the door shut behind her, but frowned. "What's that noise?"

Harry listened. "What noise?"

"That! It sounds like someone's yelling." Kate said, looking around.

Harry laughed, just realizing where the so-called noise was coming from. He walked over to the portrait wrapped in cloth and gave it a little kick with his foot. "Just the old Hag, don't let it trouble you." He said.

Kate looked down at it and snorted. "Ah yes. Hermione told me how you went all 'lumber jack' and smashed the begeezers out of it.

"At least I didn't break out in song. Come on, I was just going to get some ice-cream."

Kate followed him without protest as the promise of ice-cream was far too good to pass up. As she did, she tried desperately not to stare at his bare back, his muscles flexing as he swung his arms merrily at his side. His skin was shining with perspiration and it looked very soft and inviting.

_Stop that!_ She thought madly.

Harry brought her out at the massive dining room and told her to make herself at home at the long table. "So, vanilla? Chocolate? Strawberry?"

"Is there a possibility of getting all three?" she asked, sitting down and examining the large stack of books lay out on the table.

Harry smiled, gave her a wink and left for the next room.

She looked at the titles of the books in silence, listening to him get out bowls and spoons from the kitchen. They were all on the same topic: household care. There were books on cleaning spells, demolishing spells, vanquishing spells for nasty little dust bunnies which, unlike the muggle term, were actually real animals (a mixture between a squirrel and a baby rabbit with very large, beaver like teeth) that lived under the bed.

"Here you are… Neapolitan ice-cream, Potter style." Harry announced, coming back into the dining room and placing a bowl in front of Kate.

She smiled and looked at it as he sat down beside her with his own bowl. He had made a smiley face out of chocolate sprinkles in her ice-cream. It was such a cute gesture.

"So, how was work today?" he asked, putting his feet up on the table.

"Well, not too bad. We didn't have any new patients in today, so it was basically check-ups and medication administration. It was rather dull actually." She said, digging into her ice-cream. "How about you?"

"Well, I played lumberjack as you so eloquently put it. I got rid of a Boggart up in the second floor bathroom, Hermione and Joel cleaned up the attic but they skedaddled as soon as the words 'Manual labor' were mentioned."

Kate laughed. "Isn't that the normal way of things?" she said. "So, how much more have you got to do?"

Harry's eye lit up. "Well, only Eve's room really. I magicked the rest clean in about ten minutes, so it's all ready in case people want to stay over. But, I left Eve's room blank so we could do it together the muggle way. You know, so she can pick out her own colour paint and her own bed and stuff. Make it a project for us both." He said with a smile.

"So that's what all these books were for?"

"Yup. Hermione has a huge stash in her study. She's got at least one book on every topic you could hope to study. It amazes me she even has the time to go out and buy them, let alone read them." Harry chuckled.

Kate watched him for a moment. He hadn't yet taken a bite of his ice-cream, but was instead stirring it with his spoon until it melted into a thick shake in his bowl.

"You don't mind living in this house all by yourself?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and looked into his bowl with a smile. "No, its fine. I'm living the bachelor life I never got to experience, as Hermione put it." He chuckled.

"You talk about Hermione a lot." Kate said.

Harry looked up at blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"She's my best friend. Why wouldn't I talk about her?" Harry asked, his ice-cream momentarily forgotten.

"I know Harry; I didn't mean anything by it."

"You must have Kate."

"No, I didn't. I was just saying, all right?" Kate laughed, hoping he would drop it.

Harry considered her for a moment, before nodding and looking back at his bowl.

He thought about what she had said as they drifted off into silence. Did he talk a lot about Hermione? And so what if he did? She was his best friend after all, and he loved her like a sister. But what got him really thinking, was why had Kate even noticed?

"So er,' he said, breaking the silence ', did you want to have a look around? You haven't been here to see all the work I've been doing." He said.

Kate smiled and stood up. "All the work you're been doing? All by yourself?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and sent her empty bowl and spoon into the kitchen with a wave of his wand. "Why Miss Williams, whatever could you be insinuating?"

-

"And this is my room." Harry said, opening the door inward with a dramatic flare.

Kate stuck her head in and looked around. It was very warm, not just in temperature but in essence. He had painted the walls a nice pale blue, and had furnished it with totally new objects. He seemed to have taken a little more effort in his room that all the other guests rooms in the house, but there was nothing arrogant about that. He deserved the best room in the house, and it seemed he had gotten it.

"It's nice. I love those window seats. I wish I had one."

"I'll build you one. You've got enough room." He said.

Kate looked up at him as he shut the door. "You can build?"

Harry smiled and blushed. "Well, of course when I say me, I mean Remus. But, I'm sure if you really wanted one I could have a whack at it."

"Uh huh, like you had a whack at Mrs. Black this afternoon?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Kate's laughter and led her down the landing to where Eve's room was. "I had a testosterone-spitting moment of masculinity. Sue me!"

"And it was in Sirius's defense." Kate added.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, it was."

He then proceeded to show her Eve's room, which was still quite dark and bare. The walls were clean however, and the ladder Harry had been using before was still there with the bucket of now cold water in it.

"So that's it." He said, grabbing his t-shirt from the box and slipping it back on. "Not bad for two weeks worth is it?"

Kate sat down on one of the wooden chairs and watched as Harry cleaned up a little. "No. I'm sorry I couldn't help more, but Jassie wanted careers advice so I had to sit with her and list the Pro's and Con's of nursing." She said.

"Ah yes, Jasmine. The last of the three Williams sisters I have to meet. How did she go on her NEWT's?"

"Oh fabulous. She was really pleased with her final score." Kate said. She stood up as Harry grabbed a broom and began sweeping. "Here, let me do something. I feel very rude just sitting here."

Harry chuckled as she tried to take the broom out of his hands. "Kate, I _am_ capable of sweeping."

"Let me help." She laughed, tugging on the broom.

Harry simply let her try and pry it out of his grasp. He was stronger than her, but it was amusing to watch her brow crinkle in concentration and her tongue dart out a little in effort.

Finally, he let go… but he misjudged his timing for as Kate shoved back into him, the change of resistance unbalanced her and she stumbled forward. Harry laughed as she went crashing into him, dropping the broom to the floor with a clatter.

She laughed as he held her in position, putting her forehead on his shoulder as she chuckled. "I'm sorry. I can be such a klutz."

"No, that's okay." Harry said.

_This is the part where I'm meant to let go now_. He thought as Kate looked up at him expectantly, but he seemed to have no intentions of letting go of her arms. She was very close and he could smell her perfume. Her face was shining from perspiration.

She cleared her throat and stepped back out of his grasp, inadvertently jolting him back into reality. "Well er, its getting late. I should go." She said.

"Really?" Harry asked, walking after her as she practically ran from the room. "You can stay a bit later cant you? I'm trying to get my TV going and it's baffling me to no end."

She stopped at the top of the stairs just as she was about to descend and turned to face him. She looked nervous for some reason and… was she blushing? "Um, maybe tomorrow? Ron and George will be here tomorrow wont they?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and maybe Hermione."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Well, night then." She said.

Harry leant on the banister as he watched her hurry down the stairs, along the hallway and out the door without even a backwards glance.

He blinked and looked at the glass chandelier hanging from the roof.

_What just happened?_ He wondered.

* * *

A/N – Not long, I know. But, hopefully we can stir the romantic waters a little more in the future, eh? Oh, and by the way, I am Australian, so I apologize if I get some of the British terminology wrong.

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33! I have so much time on my hands ladies and gentleman. That's why I can write so fast!

* * *

"How about this one?"

Harry frowned as Eve leapt up onto the bed and began bouncing on it, her pigtails jumping up and down as she did so. "Uh baby, isn't that a little small?" he asked, eyeing the baby's bed.

Eve stopped her bouncing and looked at it. "You mean… I can have a big bed?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the possibilities.

Harry smiled. "Well, not too big. I don't want to spoil you that much. Here, let's look at some of these other beds."

This was their last stop for the day; bed shopping. So far, Eve had picked out her own dresser, bedside table, cushions, sheets, doona covers, paint colours and other little accessories. Harry personally was beginning to get a little worn down from walking around the store for hours on end, but Eve seemed to possess as much energy as she did when they had arrived that morning.

_Must be a genetic thing_. He thought, musing that Ginny had also loved shopping on hours on end.

"What about this one?" Harry asked, pointing out one of the hundreds of beds on display.

Eve climbed up onto it with a little difficulty as it was so high, but she was deterred and laid down on it, her arms splayed out to her side.

"Scoot over munchkin."

Harry lay down as well and tested out the mattress. It was very comfortable and no doubt cost a fortune. He smiled; proud of his daughter's good taste and sat up again. It was just a tiny bit bigger than a single, but smaller than a double. A 'king-size single' it said on the description. The bed head was a light mahogany and looked very well crafted, as did the foot of the bed.

"I like this one Daddy." Eve said, sitting up and bouncing a little as Harry stood up and looked at the price.

"Hmm, shall we get this one then?"

"Yes!"

Harry smiled and looked around for someone to assist him. "Oh excuse me?" he called as someone walked past.

The woman, who had been poring over some papers on her clipboard, stopped and smiled. "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"We'd like this one!" Eve said, standing up on the bed and pointing down at the mattress.

The shop assistant laughed and Harry grabbed Eve around the middle and plucked her off the bed. "Yes, what she said."

"Ah yes, this is one of our new ones. We received a shipment in just last week. This is for you and your wife is it sir?"

"Oh er, no. It's for my daughter." He said, tapping Eve on the shoulder.

"It's for my new room." Eve said proudly.

"Oh, well that's smashing news." The assistant said, smiling down at Eve. "Will you be ordering today? There's a 10 deposit and no fee for delivery."

"Yeah, I'll buy it today. I just have to duck back out and get some money from the bank." Harry said. "Oh, and don't worry about delivery, I can take it home." He said. He didn't really want a muggle delivery truck pulling up, looking for a Number 12 house that they couldn't see.

"Okay, very well. Just come with me and we'll organize the paperwork."

-

Harry dipped his paintbrush in the tin, wiped off the excess and proceeded to paint the stripped wall in front of him. He liked the colour Evelyn had picked out, even if it didn't really match the rest of the house. But then again, it wasn't really meant to.

He looked down at Eve beside him and smiled. She had her own little paintbrush and was painting the wall in the same slow, up-down patterns Harry had shown her. She was making such an effort not to drip any paint onto the plastic beneath them. She was dressed in her art smock she used for school and looked very cute.

Harry smiled, getting an idea. They had been painting together in silence for so long, not speaking but instead listening to the radio on the other side of the room. So, deciding to shake things up a bit… he dipped his paint brush in the paint once more and 'accidentally' wiped a short line of paint along her cheek.

Eve let out a surprise squeak and looked at Harry in amazement. "Daddy!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently, trying not to smile.

"Look!"

"At what dear?"

"My cheek! You got paint on my cheek!" she said, pointing to the very obvious streak of paint along her face.

"Did I?" he said in mock confusion. "Where?"

"Right _there_!"

"Oh, so I did. Aren't I silly?"

She gave him a reproachable look and he couldn't hold his smile back any longer. He laughed softly and was relieved to see she was not mad, just slightly put off at his fibbing. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smoothed her hair out.

"Don't worry, it makes you look like a very pretty Indian." He said, and went back to his painting.

But Eve wasn't going to leave it at that. So, deciding she could also have some fun, she dipped her brush in paint and very deliberately took a long swipe up his exposed forearm, leaving a trail of lavender-purple paint.

Harry let out a shocked laugh and looked down at it. Eve was giggling so hard her hand was shaking.

"Why you little… right, that's it!"

Harry grabbed hold of her and put a dab of paint on her nose. She laughed and put a lone over his left cheek… he put poker dots on her arms… she painted a smiley face over his legs…

"What on earth are you two _doing_?" laughed a familiar voice behind them.

Harry and Eve both stopped mid-swipe and looked around to see Ginny standing in the doorway with an amused smile on her face, Nathan at her side.

"Hello Mama." Eve said, not caring that she had paint all over her. "We're painting the walls."

"Ah yes, I can see that." She chuckled, giving Harry a look.

"Yeah, but our hands seem to have these momentary spasms and we miss our aim for the walls." He said, waving his paint brush around for effect.

"Mama, can I paint?" Nathan asked, tugging on Ginny's shirt.

"Over here Nathan." Harry said, reached around for something. "I got you a special brush." He said, holding it out as Nathan came over.

Nathan giggled and took the brush, examining it with glee.

"Here Nathan, I'll show you how." Eve said, tugging her little brother over to the wall.

Harry smiled and left them to it, walking over to talk to Ginny. "Do you like the paint? She picked it out herself." He said, looking at the wall they had already finished.

"I do actually. It's a nice purple." Ginny said. "How did bed shopping go?"

"Great. I pick it up next weekend, so until then Eve's gonna have to use one of the other rooms. I don't want her sleeping in here yet anyway… you know, with the paint fumes."

Ginny sighed in mock concern. "Oh dear, what a hardship it must be to have seven rooms in which to choose from." She said dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're just jealous is all, nothing more."

"I still can't believe this is the same house we stayed in as kids. It's so much different." Ginny said, looking around. "You've done wonders with it Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"So, are you going to Bill and Fleur's?" Ginny asked, keeping an eye on the kids as they painted the wall.

Harry frowned. "What for?"

"What _for_? Have you checked your mail today?" she asked.

"Actually no, I haven't. It didn't even cross my mind. _Accio Mail_!" he summoned with a wave of his wand. "Maybe I should enchant my mail box to say 'You've got mail' over and over until I empty it." He said, shuffling through the enveloped that had just zoomed into the room and landed in his hands.

Ginny snorted. "That'd get annoying."

Harry frowned, leafing through junk mail until he finally came to the envelope written in Bill's loopy handwriting. He flicked it open and read the letter, his eyes widening.

He laughed and looked up at Ginny, who was smiling knowingly. "No _way_! He hasn't?"

"Oh yes, he's finally pulled his finger out, gotten down on one knee and bloody asked her. Its about time too, I like engagement parties." She said dreamily.

"Next week… formal dress… hosted at Ministry. Wow, swanky." Harry said, reading over the finer details. "This means I have to wear dress robes, doesn't it?" he groaned.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, it does. But this time you can choose your own instead of my mother picking them for you."

Harry smiled and put the letter in his pocket. "How's Ron taking it?"

"He's thrilled. He really likes Fleur and…"

"No, I meant about the dress robes!"

"Oh! He's ready to kill Bill, plain and simple."

"Yeah well, as long as he doesn't dress in yellow and do it with a Samurai sword." Harry said, watching Eve show Nathan the proper technique he had shown her.

"Well, I was going to see Bill today… you want me to give him an RSVP for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Okay. Well, come on Nathan, let's go." Ginny said, heading for the door.

"Aw Mama, cant I stay?" Nathan cried, looking at Ginny with big 'you know you want to' eyes.

"I don't mind looking after him for a few hours." Harry said.

"Harry, I can't just load my children off onto you simply because it's convenient." Ginny said.

"Well, I don't mind. Anyway, Eve isn't just _your_ child and Nathan's as good as a step son to me anyway." Harry said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Please Mama? _Pleeeeease_?" Eve asked, giving Ginny the exact same look as Nathan.

Ginny laughed and held her hands up. "All right, all right. But I'll be back for you at dinner time young man."

Nathan and Eve both cheered, blew Ginny and kiss and went straight back to the wall as if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Harry said.

Ginny looked at him and tutted. "Yes well, if you call that supervised childcare, you need to go back to school." She said, pointing at the paint all over him.

-

Harry drew in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out slowly through his nose as he stared up at the ceiling, the lights from outside casting shadows up the wall and a warm summer breeze coming in through the open window. It was late, and it was dead quiet in the house. Eve was asleep in the room next to his, and he could hear the distant hum of cars rolling by out in the street somewhere.

He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was all over the place, just as it had been since Kate had been over a few nights ago. He just couldn't process what he felt whenever he thought about it.

Why had she just left like that? Had he scared her somehow? No, that couldn't be it. He hadn't done anything but offered her ice-cream, showed her around the house and caught her when she tripped…

_Was that it?_ He wondered again. _Did I smell or something?_

But no, he knew that wasn't it. He knew why she had run. He had felt the same thing. It was like a jolt to the stomach as soon as he realized how close they had been. But why was it different this time? She had been close in proximity to him heaps of times in the past. Why was now any different?

Was he…attracted to her? Of course, on a basic male level he had found her very pretty. She took obvious pride in her appearance, and her facial features were warm and friendly, always with that smirk threatening to show in the corner of her mouth. What guy in his right mind wouldn't be attracted to that?

He sighed and closed his eyes, an image of Kate popping into his minds eye instantly. He enjoyed being around her. She made him laugh, irritated, energized and dopey all in the same package.

This was different than it had been with Cho or Ginny. He wasn't a teenager anymore having puppy dog eyes for some girl at his school. Kate was a woman… and a wonderful woman at that. He had more experience in his feelings concerning much matters, and knew when he held a flame for someone.

But _Kate_? He had never even considered it! She had always just been a mate, then a nurse. But now she was simply a mate, a friend. But, how did she feel about him? She had been around him longer than he could remember.

He wasn't stupid; he knew there was something there. Maybe it was just a physical attraction. If it was, he would have to sort that out quick-smart. He did not want a relationship based on purely physical aspect.

_Relationship?_ He thought. _Come on Harry, you're not seriously considering… and with Kate… _

He shook his head. He was still getting over Ginny and, while he had come along way, wasn't sure if he was ready for any type of relationship.

_No._ he thought stubbornly. _No, I don't feel for Kate like that. We're just mates. That's how she feels and that's how I feel. _

Harry jumped as the floorboards outside his door squeaked and second later, it was pushed open to reveal two big, green orbs peeing in. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Harry smiled and pulled back the covers. Eve entered slowly, shut the door behind her and crept over to him, slipping into bed with him. She snuggled into him and Harry felt the wetness of tears hit his bare arm.

"Hey, its okay." He soothed, rubbing her back as she wrapped her arm around him. "You're safe here."

Eve nodded and sniffed back more tears.

"You go back to sleep." Harry whispered, tracing lay circles across the back of her pajamas. "We can sleep in tomorrow, and then go to the park in the afternoon and have ice-cream."

With such a promise in the air, Harry felt Eve relax considerably and began to doze off. He reached up and began running his slender fingers through her long, pitch black hair. He himself found the action rather relaxing, and found her warmth to be somewhat of a sedative for his overworked mind.

And not long after, he had joined her in the quiet slumber.

-

Kate stepped out of the shower, flipped her saturated hair over her shoulder and turned the taps off, cutting the stream of steamy hot water. She leant over the basin, wringed her hair of the excess water and walked naked out to her room.

And she was about to start getting dressed, when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" she called, running back into the bathroom to garb a large, blue towel. She headed for the front door, wrapped her slim body in the towel and opened the door.

And then let out a scream and slammed the door shut again in the face of Harry Potter.

She leant against the door, her eyes wide at the shock of what just happened "Harry!" she called through the door, placing a hand to her heart at the embarrassment. "What are you _doing_ here!

"Well, I came to talk to you." Came his muffled response. "Is this a bad time?"

"What? Of _course_ it's a bloody bad time!" she retorted.

"Well I don't think you get to be upset when I'm the one who just got a door slammed in my face!" Came his indignant answer.

Kate sighed and looked down at herself. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed. Count to three when I say and then you can come in."

"Kate honestly, isn't there some other way we can…"

"COUNT TO THREE!"

"Okay, Okay! One…"

Kate pushed herself away from the door and sprinted back down to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"… two… three."

Harry opened the door just a fraction and poked his head in. She was not there. Guessing he could come in now, he pushed the door open fully and entered. He shook his head in disbelief, shut the door behind him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you decent yet?" he called.

"Nearly. Sit down!"

Harry sighed and sat on the arm of her new sofa, trying not to think about the glance he had gotten of Kate in nothing but a towel.

Then she entered just as she was pulling her t-shirt down, her hair still damp. Harry didn't see anything, just her exposed mid-riff. She looked calmer and smiled at him. "Sorry about that. You surprised me."

"Still no reason to slam the door in my face." He laughed.

"Well, I didn't want you seeing me like _that_!"

"Who opens a door dressed like that anyway? Honestly." Harry said, folding his arms over his chest. "That could have been anyone at the door!"

"I was expecting Jasmine because she, unlike Petra, apparatus to the door and knocks instead of just appearing in the living room." Kate said, rolling her eyes at her sister actions. "But, anyway… what can I do for you? You want something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks. I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

"Ask away."

Harry stood up and ruffled his hair. "Well er, did you hear about Fleur and Bill's engagement?"

"Yes, I did! That's fabulous news isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But see, on the invite for their engagement party it says you need a date and… well, er… I was wondering if… er…" he stuttered, not looking at her but at his feet. _God, why is this always so hard?_ He wondered.

But Kate simply watched him, waiting for him to finish.

Harry laughed and looked up at her, his cheeks tinged with pink. "I was wondering if you'd be my date for the night… that is, assuming you haven't all ready got one." He said.

Kate smiled. "No."

"No?" Harry echoed, feeling instantly stupid for asking her. "Oh, okay then. Well, I guess I'll see you there then."

"No, Harry!" Kate cried as he went to leave. "I meant 'no' as in no, I haven't got a date yet." She clarified.

"Oh!" Harry said, feeling better. "So, you will go with me then?"

"Sure, why not?" Kate said casually.

Harry let out a laugh, stepped forward and hugged her. "Great! Wow, I was hoping you'd say yes." He said.

Kate smiled and hugged him back. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know, just male insecurities I guess." He said, releasing her. "Well er, I guess I should go and let you get back to your… um, whatever it was you were doing." He finished lamely, giving her body a look and once again blocking out the image of her drying herself.

Kate blushed. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, I'll meet you here at about eight?"

"Sound good to me. And I promise not to slam the door in your face this time." She said with a smile.

Harry laughed. "Okay, deal." He smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Thanks mate, you won't regret this."

And he disappeared with a 'pop'.

Kate stared at the spot he had occupied seconds previous and lifted a hand to her tingling cheek, running her fingers over the spot he had kissed her.

"Thanks _mate_." She echoed, feeling suddenly a little depressed.

The truth was, she liked him. She liked him a lot and it was very uncomfortable to admit. She had tried not to for weeks, but there he was, always doing something kind or funny or heroic to make her denial shatter into a million pieces.

She knew a relationship with him was impossible, especially right now. His heart was taken, and it was likely not going to be up for sale any time soon. And besides, he had given no indication that he had any sort of feelings for her at all beyond that of friendship, and tonight was an emphasis on just how many romantic feelings for her he did not possess.

And then she had to drop that comment about Harry talking about Hermione all the time. She had hit herself mentally over the head with a wooden board for hours after she had left that night. What had she been thinking?

So, like all nagging feelings she knew she should not feel, she pushed it back into the dark, untouched recesses of her heart and focused on other things. She had Harry as a friend, which was good enough.

Wasn't it?

* * *

A/N – If I even have kids, I want them to be as cute as Nathan. Is that arrogant of me to think so? Nathan is my creation after all…

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34. Just a question, does anyone really read this top author's note?

* * *

Eve sat on the edge of her Harry's bed, letting her legs dangle over the edge as she watched him try for the bzillionth time to try and get his tie straight. Eve smiled and continued to observe him as he stood in front of the full-length mirror, a scowl on his face as his fingers fiddled with the tie around his neck.

"Daddy?"

"Just a moment sweetheart, daddy's trying not to loose his temper." Harry sang, trying not to snap as his frustration rose. He looped, crossed, pulled… but darn it, he couldn't get this damn tie straight.

Finally, he got it looking relatively good enough, and deciding that he didn't have the time to stand there and go over it anymore, he finished it with a tug and let his arms flop to his side.

"Right, sorry darling. What did you want?" he asked, turning to face Eve.

"Just to tell you that you look very pretty in your suit." Eve said, holding his suit jacket out for him.

Harry laughed and took his jacket from her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Well thank you. Although I'm sure I'd look far more dashing if I could get this blasted tie straight." He grumbled, pulling on his jacket. "Don't suppose you know how to tie a tie, do you?" he asked, looking hopefully down at his daughter.

She shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just getting the hang of my shoe laces really."

'Didn't think so." He sighed. He shook his sleeves out, ruffled his hair and straightened his glasses. "So, what do you think?" he asked, sticking his chest out a little.

He was dressed in an all-black suit, with a white shirt, a black vest over that and a tie tucked into it. The suit had been tailored to him, and Harry now understood why people would spend ridiculous sums of money to clothing… if it made you look like this, then maybe one should splurge more than they do.

Eve tilted her head to the side and squinted, as if making a serious appraisal of his appearance. Harry smiled to himself, finding the whole thing very cute. "Dad, you're wearing odd socks." She giggled.

Harry looked down and found that in fact, one of his socks was blue and the other was red. He rolled his eyes, waved his wand and the red one darkened into a navy blue. He went back to the mirror and smoothed his jacket out over his chest.

"It'll have to do I suppose." He mumbled.

"Why can't me and Nathan go to the party again?" Eve pouted.

"Because Uncle Bill and Fleur want a grown-up party. I'm sorry love, if it were up to me you would most definitely be there. Besides, I'm sure you'd be bored out of your gorgeous little head." He chuckled, obsessing over the knot of the tie once more.

Eve blew air out of her lips and folded her arms over her chest. "Who am I going to stay with then?"

Harry groaned at this. "I don't know! I've been trying madly to think about that. I told your mother I would find you and Nathan a baby-sitter."

Ginny had insisted that Draco and she would be able to find babysitters for the kids, but Harry had stubbornly refused to let them do all the work. He wanted to make more decisions for the kids. Maybe he felt obliged to… he didn't know.

But the dilemma was that all the responsible adults he knew were going to be at the party that night. And he didn't know what (he had started to call them out of sheer convenience) 'The Conga's' were doing that night.

The only people he knew in the entire world who would be doing nothing were the Dursleys, and he most certainly did not want to leave them with…

Harry blinked and spun around, amazed at his own ingenious. "Eve, get ready." He said, pointing at her bare feet.

Eve jumped off the bed and looked at her father. "Where're we going?"

Harry smiled. "Just go put your shoes on and meet me in the dining room." He said. He turned around and faced the mirror as Eve left without another protest. "I just hope she's not busy."

"I'm sure she won't be dear, whoever she is." His mirror said.

-

"And Nathan get put down at seven, and Eve a half an hour later." Harry said, dropping the overnight bags on the couch.

"Yes, okay then dear…"

"And Nathan doesn't really like spinach, but if you mix it in with custard he's sure to eat it." Harry muttered so the little blonde boy at his feet wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I understand…"

"And if Eve says she 'wants to go to the barn and lay a brown egg', well, you can guess what _that _means. She's got this obsession with chickens lately for some reason…"

"Harry!" the woman laughed, grabbing his upper arms and putting a halt to his raving. "Boy, I _have_ baby-sitted before. I know the rules of engagement." She said, giving him a look.

Harry smiled and relaxed. "Yes, I know. It's just my first time leaving Evelyn with a baby sitter and they don't really know you and…" he trailed off and sighed. "Mrs. Figg, I highly apologize for my frantics."

Old Mrs. Figg laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "Of course not. You haven't seen me in what, nine years is it? I'd be very reluctant to leave my children with someone who was practically a stranger."

Harry ruffled his hair. "You're hardly a stranger Mrs. Figg."

"If that's the case then you should start calling me Arabella." She said bossily.

Harry laughed. "Okay. Nathan, you want me to give your mama a kiss?" he asked, bending down to the four-year-old's level.

Nathan smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "That's for daddy." He said, giving Harry a look that said 'you'd better deliver it for me'.

Harry laughed and cleared his throat. "Well, all right. But I don't think it will mean the same coming from me." He chuckled.

"You promise?" Nathan demanded.

"Yes yes, all right. Evelyn, sugar on the cheek please." Harry said, sticking his chin out.

Eve, who had been quite content sitting on the sofa with half a dozen cats around her, made her way out of the avalanche of fur and threw her arms around Harry's neck, giving him a firm kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you more." He retorted playfully. He stood up and smiled as Nathan giggled over kittens playing with his shoe laces, and Eve made herself at home on the sofa with her toy wand.

"Go on, you'll be late." Mrs. Figg said, ushering him away. She new he would stand there forever if she didn't. "You look very dashing too."

Harry rolled his eyes and as he was about to apparate, something out of the window caught his eye. He looked and saw a very expensive looking Mercedes pull up into the driveway of Number 4, Privet Drive down the road.

He smiled ruefully as a stick and a bowling ball image of humans stepped out of the car, a beefcake following moments later.

"Still the same they are." Mrs. Figg said softly, noticing what Harry was looking at. "It was big news in the street, that delinquent Potter boy not being around anymore. Oh I swear, if I wasn't a squib there'd be toads hopping around this neighborhood." She growled softly.

Harry snorted. "Funny, I thought there already was." He joked. He exhaled slowly, wanting desperately to have a tease. Dudley still living there at age 25 was just too good of an opportunity to pass up… but he was beginning to run late. Besides, that would not be a good example for the kids.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, I really have to go. If I'm not picking them up, Ginny will be. Let's make the password…Banana peel!" He said, finishing with a smile.

Mrs Figg simply looked at him.

Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm dressed in a suit with a crooked tie, give me a break eh?"

-

Harry pulled his robes over his suit and cringed as he knocked on the blue door of Kate's apartment. Not that he hated them, how could he? He'd picked them out himself. He just felt a little… stuffy being dressed up like an undertaker.

"Coming!" came Kate's muffled response from the other side of the door.

Harry smiled to himself and fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeve, itching to tear his tie off and stamp on it.

His head snapped up as the door clicked open, and Harry felt his stomach and jaw hit the floor in quick succession.

Kate was standing in the doorway looking absolutely smashing. She had a light, violet dress on that hugged her body marvelously. It was strapless, and she wore a necklace with a cross on it to compliment her neck and shoulders. Her hair was tied up in a knot behind her back, and a few strands of hair were let loose to frame her face. She had modest make-up on and she looked for all accounts very beautiful indeed.

Harry was so busy staring at her with gaping eyes, that he was totally oblivious to _her_ staring. She let his eyes roam down his torso, admiring the work a good suit could to for a man.

"Kate…" he said, blinking and closing his mouth. "You look fantastic." He said.

Kate smiled, and it obliviated her expression of apprehension into nothing. "Thank you. So do you. You look great in black." She said, resisting the urge to run a hand along his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Neither of them, it seemed, wanted to move. They were both quite content to stand there, staring openly at each other in a way they had never seen each other before.

Finally, Kate's sensibility kicked in and she cleared her throat. "Um, shall we go? Its getting late and the neighbors will wonder why we're dressed like this."

Harry shook himself back into reality and laughed. "Oh yeah. Right. Let's go."

He held out his arm for her and she smiled. It was so old fashioned, yet no-one had ever done it to her before and the romantic in her took the opportunity she would most likely not be presented with again.

-

The party was being held in a hall. Harry had never been to this part of the Ministry before, and he wondered just how much of the actual Ministry premises he had not seen. Everyone he knew was in attendance, and it seemed that the only people he didn't know were the French-speaking wizards on Fleur's side of the family.

But, he hardly noticed, as there was enough distraction in the room to take his mind off such things.

Sitting at one of the round tables he and Kate shared with Ron and Hermione, he took another sip of his wine and relaxed into his chair wishing he could at lease take his dress robes off. They had not yet eaten their meal, but everyone was up and mingling, or dancing on the floor.

"You look a million miles away." Said Hermione adjacent to him.

Harry smiled, continuing to watch Bill and Fleur dance off to the left. "Yes, but it's in the opposite direction of Romania."

She laughed and took a bite of the breadstick she was fiddling with. "Looks like fun, wherever it is you are."

He looked at her and saw a mischievous spark in her smile. "What makes you say that?"

She smiled and twirled one of her stray strands of hair around her finger. It gave her an air of superiority, as if she knew something he didn't. "Oh, just the goofy smile on your face that hasn't left since you arrived here with a certain woman on your arm." She said, a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just because you look smashing, does not mean you get to make absurd, unfounded accusations like that." He said.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, okay." She chuckled, fiddling with her necklace.

Harry threw one of the plastic grapes form the display at her and looked back out into the floor.

It really was a beautiful sight. The context of it reminded Harry of one of them high school, American proms you see so often in teen movies. There were fireflies buzzing around the ceiling, every so often selecting a couple to float around making it look very romantic indeed. Bill and Fleur were obviously still in that mushy aftereffect stage where they were almost disgustingly mushy.

He spotted Arthur and Molly dancing together, cheek to cheek and whispering in each other's ears. Watching them, he took the time to take in finer details of the pair. The way they held each other with such care, the way they looked at each other when they thought no-one else was watching, the way she smiled at him… it made Harry wonder if that's how his own parents had been.

"Where're the kids?"

Harry jumped and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him, a glass of wine clutched in each hand and dressed impeccably in his dress robes. His hair was slicked back the way he used to wear it in his younger days, and it made Harry shiver unintentionally.

"Well, hello to you too." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know friendly greetings were part of our contract Potter." Malfoy smirked.

Harry sighed dramatically, held up his wine glass and looked through it at the distorted, upside down image of Malfoy. "What was the question again?" he asked.

Malfoy sighed and pursed his lips, apparently trying not to smirk. "The children. What have you done with them?"

"Left them with a sitter."

"Are they a _capable_ sitter?"

"As capable as Emperor penguins can be." Harry said, twirling the glass.

Hermione hid her giggles behind her hand at the look Malfoy was giving Harry. "Potter, has someone had 'Tee many Martoonies'?"

Harry smiled and put the glass down. "They're fine, okay? Do you really think I'd leave my daughter and your son in the hands of an incompetent, untrustworthy stranger?" he asked.

Ginny came over, took her glass out of Malfoy's hand and without even waiting for an explanation, she rolled her eyes at the two men. "Honestly, don't make me separate you two. Hermione will give you both a detention." She said patronizingly.

Harry smiled and took in what Ginny was wearing. She too was wearing all black, with her hair in a plait hanging over one shoulder. She linked her hand with Malfoy's and, even though they really had no comparison, the pair reminded Harry suddenly of Gomez and Morticia Adams.

"He said he left them with Emperor Penguins dear." Malfoy said, giving Ginny a smile.

"Ah yes, I remember when _I_ was first left at the zoo." Ginny said dreamily, looking off into space as if recalling a great memory. "Those little otters were so _cute_."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Typical Gryffindor humor."

Harry smiled but jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around in his chair and looked up into the face of a very pretty young girl who definitely had to be one of Fleur's relatives.

"Excuse my intruzion." She said, her accent heavy but still understandable. "You're 'Arry Potter, yes?"

"Yes, I am." He said, standing up.

She smiled and it seemed to light up the whole room. "You will probablee not remember me, it 'as been many years… my name is Gabrielle. I am Fleur's sister."

Harry felt recognition flick into gear as he looked at her. Indeed, now that she had said it he did remember her from the little girl he had saved from the lake years ago. She had definitely grown up.

"Oh, yeah! Wow, Gabrielle, hi!" he said, shaking her hand. "Blimey, look at you! How old are you now?"

"I will be fifteen in a week." She said politely.

"You're at Beuxbatons I assume?"

"Oh yes! I am loving it zere." She said, nodding politely at the others in recognition.

"Hey, would you remember my friend Ron? Ron! Come over here a sec!" Harry called.

Ron, who had been looking longingly at the buffet table, stumbled over to Harry's side. "Yeah?" he asked, looking at Gabrielle quickly.

"Ron, you remember Gabrielle Delacour?" he asked.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the teenage girl in front of him. "Wow! Yes, hi!" he said, shaking her hand. "Crikey, you grew up fast."

Gabrielle laughed. "Yes, zat 'as been said to me a lot." She chuckled. "Izn't it wonderful Ronald, aboot your brozer and my sister? They make such a cute couple, no?"

"No. I mean yes!" Ron stuttered. "Yeah, it's great for them. They love each other very much."

"Yes, zey do." Gabrielle said, casting a loving glance at her sister and future brother in law. "Well, I will leave you wiz your meals. Wonderful to see you again 'Arry."

Ron let out a whistle as she walked off into the crowd. "How lucky am I? Having in-laws that look like that?"

"_Ahem_!" Hermione coughed very deliberately.

Ron spun around and gave her a quick smile. "But, of course, no where near as wonderful attractive, and brilliant as the Granger family. No, the Delacours don't even come close and…" he trailed off. She was giving him a look and it took everything Harry had not to burst out laughing.

Ron sighed. "Is there anything I can say to help me climb out of the massive hole I just fell into?" he asked her.

Harry once again felt someone tap him on his shoulder, but when he turned around he was happy to find it was not another French relative, but Kate looking a little flushed.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked. She had disappeared ten minutes ago and he hadn't heard peep out of her since.

"I've been talking to people. One of Fleur's cousins was an ex-wife of one of the nurses I work with. Small world isn't it?" she chuckled. She paused for a moment, simply looking into his face before grabbing his arm. "Come dance with me. We haven't danced together yet."

Harry smiled, but didn't protest as she dragged him out onto the floor.

Once they were positioned in the usual stance, Harry swayed with her to the music of the violins and the piano that filled the air with a peaceful aura. He wanted to pull her just a little closer, but resisted.

It was strange that now he had even just considered the possibility having feelings for her that a lot of new things came to light. Like how he noticed she always put her hand over her arm as she ate a sandwich, and how she smelt, and how her hands were always warm.

_Stop that_. Harry commanded. _Friends. Come on now, say it with me… friends…_

"Everything all right?"

Harry jumped and noticed Kate was looking up at him with a curios look. Harry assumed he must have had a strange expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little… lightheaded." It wasn't a total lie.

"Too much wine?" she giggled.

Harry smiled but didn't comment.

Kate sighed and pressed her cheek against his once more. She resisted a shiver as that jolt of electricity she always seemed to feel lately when she touched him surged through her, making her instantly want to close the space between them But no, she had to keep it professional. Friends.

"Okay, can we have a bit of shush please?" came Charlie's magnified voice.

Everyone stopped dancing and talking, and the music cut off. Charlie was standing up the front of the hall, Bill and Fleur behind hid with their arms around each other. Kate and Harry smiled at each other politely and pulled apart. But Kate did notice he still had her hand in his.

"Thanks. Now, I know it's usually the parent's job to do the opening speeches, but to hell with that tradition… I'm Best man!" he said proudly. Everyone laughed and he went on. "But, I won't bore you with long-winded dribble over how romantic it is to see my big brother finally settling down, and with a very lovely woman no less… so, lets just all raise out glasses in congratulations to Bill and Fleur."

"To Bill and Fleur!"

-

Their dinner was delicious, and Harry wondered how many House Elves had prepared it in the hours previous. And it was quite a new way to be served too. Each person had a menu in front of them, and all they had to do was name the dish or foods they wanted and it magically appeared on their plate. Harry, not being all that fancy, simply took to having grilled chicken, mashed potato and gravy, and steamed vegetables. And it was an endless source of amusement to see Ron repeatedly ordering food, scoffing it down and repeating the process until he had eaten a good 5 meals in ten minutes.

Arthur and Molly had each said a speech, as had Fleur's parents, but they struggled with the English so much that Fleur eventually had told them just to do it in French, and she would translate for the other's later.

After that it became less formal and much more casual. Jazz music was played and Bill and Charlie seemed to love dancing with Fred and George in a spectacular, try-hard fashion for everyone else's enjoyment. Harry, who had been standing near Fleur at the time, heard her mutter something to her sister in French, and although he didn't understand, he could tell by her smile and facial expression what she was thinking.

_Good lord, what have I gotten myself into? _

As Harry was sitting at the table again with Ron, he felt his best friends stare. He turned and found Ron looking at him with a strange expression.

"What? Do I have broccoli in my teeth?" Harry asked, immediately sticking his finger in his mouth.

Ron shook his head. "No. I was just er… um…" he stuttered.

Harry frowned, remembering something. "Is this about what you were going to tell me at my birthday?" he asked in a low voice so only Ron could hear.

Harry knew from the red tinge in Ron's ears that he was right. His curiosity surged. What was it that was so vital for Harry to know? It must have been very important to Ron, otherwise he would have said it already.

Ron sighed, took a long gulp of his Firewhiskey and leant a little closer to Harry. "Look the truth is… I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time, and I haven't had the balls to say it. And I want to ask you something as well." He muttered.

"Well, you can do it now. No-one's around to hear, and Kate won't be back from the loo for another two hours with Hermione."

Ron bit his lip (no doubt a gesture he had picked up from his wife), and considered Harry for so long Harry was sure Ron wasn't going to elaborate on the mysterious question.

Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair, ruining his style. "Okay. What do you want first? The question or the proclamation?"

Harry blinked. _A proclamation? Sounds serious_. He thought. "The question." He said.

Ron nodded and took a slow breath. "Harry, after that letter Sirius left for you I got thinking. It made me consider the legalities in life that I hadn't want to even think about at all. I'm a man with a family, and have to take a stand on those responsibilities." He said softly.

Harry frowned. "Ron, just ask me." He said kindly.

Ron sighed, closed his eyes and finally blurted out… "Harry, will you be Joel's legal guardian if anything happens to Hermione and I?"

Harry felt an immense relief for some reason. The way Ron had been acting, it was as if he was going to ask something far more drastic than that! But, it quickly vanished and was replaced with another feeling.

"Ron…" he muttered with a smile. "Of _course_ I will." He said.

Ron's posture deflated with sheer relief. "You will?"

Harry laughed. "You twerp. As if I wouldn't." he chuckled. "Besides, I thought that came with the whole Godfather gig anyway."

"Well, not always. Hermione and I wanted to ask you before we just dumped that responsibility on you." Ron said. He smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I'm so glad I got that off my chest."

Harry smiled. "And what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh bollocks Harry, just as I was feeling better…" Ron groaned.

"Ron, it can't be _that_ bad can it? Unless of course you're telling me you and Hermione are getting a divorce." Harry said, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What? _Hell _no! No, it's nothing so… morbid." Ron said, appalled at just the thought.

"Well, spit it out already!" Harry laughed.

Ron went quiet again for a moment, before he began to speak. "It's not just that easy. I don't want to just say it after an off-hand comment, or on a joke-like basis. I want you to understand what I'm saying. Its just… surprisingly hard. I mean, your eyes are intimidating Harry, and I thought I could tell you when you were asleep but even then I couldn't do it…"

"Ron…"

"Harry…I love you." Ron said, his voice never shaking.

The impact was a lot more intense that Harry would ever have imagined. Three simple words from his best friend's mouth that changed his perception of everything. For the entire time he had known him, he thought such feelings were mutual and went without saying. That their feelings were an unspoken deal that neither of them ever had to speak out loud.

And it wasn't until Ron had said those three words that Harry realized he had been desperate to hear Ron say it since they were eleven years old.

He blinked, finding his place in reality once more. "Ron…"

"No." Ron said, holding up his hand. "I don't want to hear you say it back. Not yet anyway. I don't want you to feel obligated. I hope you didn't take it as a homosexual pass, because it wasn't. Harry, you're a brother to me and I love you just as much as I love them." He said. "And I didn't want you to live the rest of your life without hearing it from me."

Harry felt his hands tingle. He knew why Ron didn't want to hear it yet, and was very happy to oblige to his request.

"You've wanted to tell me that since my birthday?" Harry asked, his mind clearing.

Ron smiled. "Harry, I've been wanting to tell you that since I was fourteen years old." He said simply.

They fell into silence after that for a few moments, letting the moment pass and absorb. Ron felt a little exorcised after that. It was such a relief to tell Harry, after all these years of harboring it and not being manly or mature enough to express it…

"So," Harry said, breaking the silence 'how long did you practice that monologue for?"

Ron looked at Harry's smirk and burst out laughing. "Actually, I came up with it on the spot. Pretty good huh?"

"Nobody can Ad-Lib like you can my friend." Harry said proudly, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

A moment later, Ginny walked over mid-yawn and sat down in Ron's lap. "Well ladies, we're off. I'm getting tired and I want to pick the kids up." She said.

"They can stay overnight." Harry said.

"Yes, I know. But…" she trailed off. "It's a mother thing." She shrugged.

"Ah yes. Well, they're at number 10, Privet Drive." Harry said, tugging on his tie.

Ginny and Ron looked at him in amazement. "_Privet Drive_?" Ginny asked. "But, Harry, isn't that…"

"Yes, it is. But, the odds of Nathan or Evelyn crossing paths with my 'relatives' is highly unlikely. They're with Arabella Figg, who I trust." Harry said.

"Figg? Isn't that the barmy old woman who used to make you look at photos of her cats?" Ron asked, pushing Ginny off his lap into a standing position.

"Maybe he _should_ have left them with Penguins then." Ginny said. She kissed Ron and Harry good-bye and made to leave.

"Oh, the password's Banana Peel!" Harry shouted after her.

Ginny stopped long enough to give him a 'what the…?' look over her shoulder, before rolling her eyes, nodding and going off to find Bill.

"So, how goes your progress on the Ginny front?" Ron asked, feeling suddenly curious. Harry never talked about how he was dealing without Ginny, and Ron knew it would be rude to pry. But, he felt it was relatively safe to do so now.

Harry sighed and looked out into the crowd, ironically enough finding Kate and Hermione instantly. "Good. Really good." He said.

"Care to elaborate? Tell me to sod off if it's none of my business."

Harry smiled. "It's like… having a crush that you know you'll never have a chance with. Its how I used to feel about Cho. That feeling that you want them, but know that if you ever did get them it would be just too weird." He said.

Ron smiled. "That sounds like definite progress."

"Oh it is." Harry said, unable to keep the pride out of his tone. "So listen, did you and Hermione want to come back to Grimmauld Place after this? Just to hang out?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great. Hang on then, I'll go ask Kate."

"Kate as well?" Ron asked as Harry stood up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Go on then." Ron said, waving dismissively at Harry.

Harry gave Ron a look and went to tell Hermione and Kate.

-

_This is _not_ how I had wanted things to be._ Harry thought.

"Your move." Kate said, having just moved her knight.

Harry exhaled slowly out of his nose and considered the chess board between them not because he was afraid of loosing, but because he didn't want Kate to catch on to his discomfort.

As he had offered, Hermione and Ron had come back to his house hours later, but had only stayed a short while. Hermione said she needed to get up early in the morning to complete her essays, while Ron was constantly whining about his dress robes.

So, they had left, leaving Harry… with Kate… alone.

He was baffled as to why he should feel a little nervous around her. She was only Kate after all. But then, what was this tension hanging around them? Had he done something to Kate to offend her? She had been particularly quiet around him lately. Perhaps she felt a little guilty about bringing up that comment about Hermione.

Harry moved his pawn recklessly and stroked his chin. "So, er… did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

Kate smiled, but kept her eyes on the chessboard. "Yes, I did. Although I couldn't understand a word Mr. Delacour was saying during his speech. Maybe we should all learn French to save ourselves the embarrassment for next time." She said.

"Yeah. I heard Gabrielle talking to Fleur at one point… it was so fast it sounded like a million bees having a wresting match."

Kate laughed, making Harry smile.

"Still, can you imagine the kids those two are going to produce one day? They're going to be better looking that Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie… excuse the implications. Check." She said.

"Bugger." Harry said. "Who taught you to play chess then? Ron?"

Kate smiled. "No, Mat. She's a whiz with this stuff. Yeah, she does seem the type, does she?" Kate laughed at Harry's surprised expression.

"I always perceived Mat as a bit of a… well, er…"

"A loony?" Kate giggled.

"For lack of a better term, yes." Harry said.

"Well, she's actually pretty smart. Suffice it to say she can be serious when she really wants to be…which is hardly ever."

The fell into silence once more and Harry took a moment to look at her appearance. She had changed out of her dress into track pants and a blue, singlet top. Her hair was still up, but it was coming out a little and her face was free of the make-up. He himself had stripped down to his shirt, tie and pants. She was doing nothing to attract his attention, and yet he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

_It has to be physical_. He deducted, feeling the urge to shift in his seat. _Or maybe it's just pent up frustration. After all, I haven't had a shag in nearly a year, and she _is_ a good looking woman. _

Indeed, Kate didn't seem attracted to him at all. If she was, she was hiding it very well.

"Harry? Are you going to make a move?"

Harry spluttered and looked at Kate with wide eyes. "W-what? What was that?" he stuttered. _Oh god, was I that obvious?_ He thought, hoping she could not tell what he had been thinking.

Kate quirked and eyebrow and indicated to the chessboard with a flick of her eyes. "It's your go."

"Oh, right." Harry said, feeling so relieved he nearly fell out of his seat. He moved his knight, not caring about the game anymore.

Kate frowned, taking in the obvious fact he had just lost the game for himself. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Nothing's wrong…I'm fine." He said quickly, trying not to be too obvious but failing miserably.

Kate nodded, not believing him for a second. _What's he thinking to get him so… fidgety?_ She wondered, watching him practically squirm in his seat. _Maybe he's just had too much to drink. _

She looked at her watch. "Jesus is that the time!" she exclaimed, seeing it was well past one in the morning. "Oh Harry, I've overstayed my welcome by a mile!"

"What?" he laughed. "Of course not. It's only… oh, ten to two in the morning." He finished lamely, seeing the time.

She stood up and sighed. "Look, I should go and let you sleep."

Harry stood up also. "I'm not all that tired. The wine's still running through me." He laughed. "Unless you want to go." He said, not considering this.

Kate watched him advance unconsciously on her and smiled. "Yeah, I should go." She said.

Harry nodded, feeling a little disappointed for some reason. "Okay then. Well, thank you for coming with me tonight. I hope I wasn't a terrible date."

"No, not at all. You were the perfect gentleman." She said.

Harry smiled, feeling relieved that his status as 'fancy dinner date' had taken a significant upturn since he was fourteen. "Well, goodnight then."

He leant in and tilted his head to kiss her on the cheek, but was ill prepared for her to do the same thing. As a result, they both ended up kissing each other on the corner of the lips rather than on the cheek like they had intended to.

Kate pulled back instantly and laughed, blushing furiously. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry." Harry apologized.

They stared at each other for a moment, before like a wildfire a heat passed between them and they both moved forward at the same time, seizing each other's lips in a very intense, passionate kiss.

Harry moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, not taking the time to ponder or care who had initiated this. It didn't matter. His insecurities about not feeling anything were demolished into a million, insignificant pieces.

He put his hands on her hips, spun her around and backed her up against the nearest wall. He felt her shiver a little, but didn't have time to ask if she was alright as she was running her hands greedily along his back, her tongue begging permission for entry into his mouth.

He gladly obliged, letting his hands wander up and down her torso as their need for air ran a close second for the sudden, all-consuming need to kiss each other.

_What are you doing?_ His mind yelled. _You're kissing Kate!_

_And it's bloody fantastic_!

Kate was thinking along the same lines as she pulled back to gulp down such much needed air. He was one hell of a kisser, and it astounded her that she could have gone this long without throwing herself at him before.

He smiled and began sucking on her throat, nipping and licking his way along the cords in her neck. She didn't protest, but simply urged him on by pressing his shoulder blades inward and letting her head loll back to give him more exposure. His lips worked wonders long her skin and he felt so fantastic she didn't want it to end. She was heating up, a familiar tingle forming in her belly as he made her knees go weak.

She knew where this was likely to end up if she didn't stop him… and she wanted it. But there was something she needed to know first.

"Harry, wait." She breathed, lifting his face level with hers.

Harry looked at her, panting as much as she was. "What?"

"What do you want to happen here?"

"Good god, isn't it obvious?"

"No, I mean… what do you want to happen?" she asked again, giving him a look. "Harry, I don't just want to be a replacement for someone else."

Harry looked at her, understanding. Was she just a replacement for someone he could no-longer have? Was he just… using her?"

"What do you want Harry?" she asked again, her gaze firmly on him.

Harry knew without a doubt the answer to that question. He kissed her slow and teasingly, before pulling back and sucking on her earlobe.

"I just want you." He whispered.

Kate shivered, feeling utter relief at the answer. She smiled and kissed him again, this time a little slower. He was just such a good kisser, and she was quite content to ignore the raging urges throughout her body and nether-regions just to make the sensation of his lips moving against hers last.

Harry pulled back, slipped his arm under her knees, picked her up and carried her out of the parlor down to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N – Okay, was that too fast? I apologize if any of you found that too fast. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35! I'm go glad you guys read this! Hallo! This chapter has a sex scene in it, so read on if you dare!

* * *

When Harry awoke, he did not move or open his eyes as one normally did. He felt far too relaxed and content to even lift his eyelids to see that it was indeed morning. Instead, he listened to the sound of his radio playing softly somewhere to his left.

He smiled as image after image flooded back to him of the previous night's activities. He recalled with detailed clarity how they had stumbled up to his room, peeling each other's clothing off with such insistence that it was a wonder none of their clothes had torn. He remembered how she had felt beneath him, how she smelt and how her lips moved against his in a slow, almost lazy rhythm.

He finally opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was completely naked and was exposed, save for the small amount of sheet covering his 'Master of ceremonies'. And, judging by the lump, his master was waking up too.

He sat up a little rubbed his eyes and looked around the room with blurry eyes. He found his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He looked beside him to find the bed empty, but with the indent to show that someone really had been there.

He frowned as was about to get up to find her, when Kate entered the room, dressed only in his shirt and carrying a tray.

She smiled to find him awake. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Harry said, sitting up and covering his lower half with the sheet. "What's all this then?" he asked.

Kate sighed happily, climbed onto the bed beside him and set the tray down in his lap. "A little breakfast in bed for you." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry looked down at it and let out a laugh. "Pancakes and chocolate milk?" he said to himself. He looked up at her and smiled. "Excuse me, but aren't _I_ meant to be the one waking _you_ up with breakfast?"

Kate rolled her eyes and lay down on her stomach beside him. "Honestly, what are we? Victorians? Who says that the woman can't bring the man breakfast in bed, complete with a flower in a vase?"

Harry smiled and looked at the gerbera in a small, glass vase. He frowned in curiosity. "I have a vase?"

"Mmm, apparently. I found it in your cupboards while I was looking for plates." She said.

Harry shrugged and dug into his breakfast, suddenly finding himself famished. He didn't protest as Kate's hand made its way lazily up his leg and traced circles on his knee. It felt nice, but he knew he wasn't going to be holding the tray in his lap much longer if she kept doing it.

She didn't eat, but simply watched him do so. They were in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Harry relished in being able to be with her without feeling he had to say something.

Finally, he finished, levitated the tray to his writing desk and threw his wand onto the floor. He smiled and opened his arms as she crawled up to sit in his lap. He slid his hands under the shirt and was pleased to find her still quite bare underneath it.

"Kate," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "About last night…"

"Oh god." Kate said, looking at him in horror. "Are you going to say it was a mistake?"

"What? _No_!" he said. "I was going to say it was one of the best experiences of my life." He said.

Kate relaxed significantly. "Oh. Phew." She laughed. "You scared me."

Harry smiled and kissed her. He heard her sigh as she kissed him back, slow and easy like they had done for most of the night. There was no hurry, they weren't rushing into things… it was very comfortable and easy. Harry loved the way she seemed to savor every kiss, every touch, as if she was never going to feel anything like it again.

He stopped, lay back and brought her with him so she was laying her full length on top of him. She rested her chin on her linked hands over his chest and peered into his eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She whispered.

He sighed and stroked her back lazily over his shirt. "Lots of things." He said. "It's hard to pinpoint just a select few."

"Try."

He paused for a moment. "What can I say that won't offend you?"

She laughed and he felt it rumble through her body to his. "Say anything."

"Well… I really enjoyed last night for starters. I have to admit, I'd been thinking about doing that for a couple of weeks now." He smirked.

Kate's eyes widened. "You _have_? Bugger, if I had known that I would have jumped you ages ago." She said.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "What? How long have you…"

"A couple of months now actually, seen as we're admitting." She said.

Harry stared at her. He had no idea she'd felt that way for so long. And here he'd only realized it a week or so ago. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Harry, as if I was going to admit something like that to you when I knew you didn't feel the same." She chuckled. "I guess all doubt of you feeling anything for me has officially been thrown out the window."

Harry smiled. "A fine deduction." He said. "What are _you_ thinking?"

She looked at him for a moment, before resting her head on his chest and tracing circles around his right peck. "Just wondering if maybe…" she stopped.

"Maybe what?"

She sighed. "If maybe I've got it right this time." She whispered.

Harry lifted her face to look at him, rolled her over and hovered over her once more. He smiled, leant in and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear… "Let me show you that you have."

She smiled and let his lips work their way down her neck, his fingers unbuttoning the shirt she had borrowed…

-

Finally, late in the afternoon they finally found themselves rather 'shagged out' as Kate put it, and Kate had retreated to the bathroom to have a shower while Harry went to make some Linner (or Dunch. A late alternative to brunch.).

She rinsed herself of the perspiration she had worked up and in no time at all was dressed with magically dried hair. She left the room, gave one last longing look at Harry's bedroom in passing and walked bare foot downstairs to the dining room.

She found him hunched over the table on the cordless phone, his back to her and an airily feeling about his presence. She didn't announce her arrival, but simply hovered in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest and a smile on her face as she watched him talk; admiring the perfect view she was having on his bare back.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "Oh bollocks. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't promised Nathan. Did you see his face? I don't know who was more disgusted… me giving him the kiss or him receiving it."

Kate smiled to herself, remembering the chaste kiss Harry had suddenly given Malfoy the night before. It was totally out of the blue, and the look on Draco's face had been priceless.

She watched him pace around a little more, listening intently to whoever it was on the other end. She recognized the phone and smiled, wishing she could have one of her own. The phone was not unlike a muggle version, only it ran off magic instead of electricity. One simply had to charge it with a specific spell in the morning and it was good for the rest of the day. Denis Creevy had invented it and had made a fortune. He had named it (luckily for Ron) the Feletone.

"Yes, all right. Don't forget to tell him I'll be over tomorrow to help with his homework." Harry said, ruffling his hair. "Okay, bye."

He hung up, sent the phone back to the base with a tap of his finger and turned around. His intention was to go get the rolls he had left in the kitchen, but he quite conveniently forgot what he was doing as soon as he spotted Kate.

He growled, crossed to her in a few long strides and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and sucking on her neck. She shrieked and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she purred in his ear, feeling something poking at her.

Harry smiled. "I'm happy to see you." He murmured, giving her a sound kiss. He set her down and smiled. "Come wench, I have made food." He said.

She laughed as he sat her down at the table, disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back; levitating with him two plates bearing a salad roll each, a pitcher of Butterbeer and Pumpkin Pasties to finish.

She smiled as they settled themselves on the table in front of her. "My, you never cease to amaze me with your… extensive culinary skills." She said, quirking an eyebrow.

He laughed and sat down beside her. "Just shut up and eat."

She launched into her roll and found it to be rather what she needed. "So, who was that on the phone?"

"Ron." He said with a smirk.

Kate smiled, but her stomach flipped over. _Oh god._ She thought. _Tell me he hasn't…_

"He wanted to know if I was still kissing guys at random intervals this morning as much as I was last night. Stupid pillock." He said, blushing with the embarrassment of kissing his school rival, even if it was for the sake of a brown eyed, 4 year old boy.

Kate laughed. "That was so funny." She giggled, the image of Draco's face popping into her head again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ron seemed to think so."

Kate let the moment pass, before speaking up again. "So, what'd he say?" she asked carefully.

Harry took her legs and pulled her feet up into his lap. "About what?"

"About… well, about us."

Harry stopped mid-bite, his mouth wide open as her soft words hit him. He closed his mouth and put the roll down. "Well, er… actually, I didn't tell him about us." He said.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "Look, don't be offended but… I'd much rather not tell anyone about this now." He said carefully, looking at her as if he was afraid she was going to blow up in his face.

But she surprised him by letting out a half sigh, half laugh. "Oh good. Me neither." She breathed.

Harry blinked. "You don't want to either?"

"Well, I thought you would want to."

"And I thought _you_ would want to."

They looked at each other for a moment, before laughing. For his part, he wasn't entirely sure why he didn't want everyone to know about him and Kate. Perhaps he just wanted to keep it to himself for now. Perhaps he was afraid of the consequences something like this could bring.

Or perhaps he needed time to simply believe it was really happening.

"I don't want to complicate things for you Harry, and news about you and me… well, it may shake things up a bit." Kate said, crossing her legs at the ankle in his lap.

Harry nodded and began massaging her feet. "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm anything but! I think I just need time to let it… sink in, you know? Being with you… it changed us completely. Our entire friendship is gone and can't be the same was it was before."

Kate nodded understandingly. "And how does that make you feel?"

Harry smiled. "A little scared… but excited at the same time." He said. "You've been one of the most constant things in my life since I woke up, and now to find that stability shattered… it's a little disconcerting. I don't want to loose you all together Kate."

She smiled, took her feet off his lap and replaced them with herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, straddling him. "So, it's agreed? Friends with benefits?"

Harry laughed as she began sucking on his earlobe. "Is that all I am to you? Just some sex object you can use whenever you damn-well feel like it?" he asked in mock indignation.

She smiled and ran her hands greedily over his chest, marveling at how the simplest touch could give him goosebumps and make him shiver. "Yep, pretty much."

Harry closed his eyes as she ground her pelvis into him a little, her fingernails raking along his shoulders. He felt the heat building in his belly, and her heavy breath on his neck was doing nothing to make the wave abate. "Well, I think I may be a little offended." He said hoarsely.

Kate smiled slyly as he ran his hands up her thighs to her hips and under her shirt to the small of her back; a place he had learned last night was a weak spot.

"You'll get over it."

Harry laughed and seized her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He was becoming very turned on very quickly, and knew that if they were going to do this, there was going to be nothing slow or sweet about it. She felt too amazing, withering on his lap while running her warm hands all over him possessively. She tasted like vanilla and smelt like lavender after her shower.

He took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, depositing it somewhere on the floor, and she fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans while he made light work of her bra. Her breasts revealed, he instantly seized them, fondling them as softly as he could under the intensity they were moving.

They were so soft, and he heard her moan. But it wasn't just one of pleasure, it was of annoyance. Instantly thinking he had done something wrong, he pulled back. But she groaned again, took his hand and put it back on her left breast.

"Stop being so gentleman-like and just shag me already." She said, cupping his face in her hands.

_Bloody hell!_ Harry thought. When a woman says to shag her right then and right now, who is the lucky man to argue? Clearly she wasn't all that fussed about foreplay.

He stood up, her legs instantly wrapping around him and laid her down on the table, shoving the food to the floor. It fell with a clatter and Kate giggled into his mouth, her hands pushing his jeans to the floor.

"Mmmm, wait." She said, breaking away from him. "We can't do this here." She said, looking at the table.

Harry, who was half-way sliding her pants off stopped and looked at her. "Why not?"

"It's the dining table." She said. "A little…unhygienic." She said.

_What's hygiene got to do with the price of milk at the moment!_ He thought madly. But then he understood. _Oh, right. People eat here. I eat here, and Evelyn…_

His eyes widened. "Right, good point." He said.

Kate laughed in surprise as he let go of her, stepped out of his jeans and boxers and lifted her off the table completely starkers. She was shocked when he began to half carry her towards the exit.

_We are so not going to make it to his room!_ She thought as he kissed him, her hands roaming over his very cute butt.

But apparently, the bedroom wasn't in his idea.

He pressed her up against the nearest wall and pressed himself into her, his throbbing erection giving another jolt of excitement as she spread her legs a little. He rubbed against her, putting his head in the crook of her neck and moaning a little.

_God, I don't even have to get her undressed to do this!_ He thought.

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out. While still in her knickers, she could feel him moving against her. He stopped and she wanted to groan in protest, but instead let out a gasp of pleasure as he slid his index finger through the side of her underwear and into her.

Harry watched as her face contorted with ecstasy. The first time he had seen her orgasm face last night, he knew he had never seen a better sight in his entire life. She was not vocal about sex, but he could tell everything in her face. As he stroked her sensitive area, he felt he could just loose it right there. And when she opened her eyes and they locked with his…

_Down boy, wait just a minute. _

"Harry…" she moaned. She wanted him, and she didn't care that it was going to be up against a wall. In fact, the erotic idea made her more turned on. "Please…"

"Wait." He said. He stepped away from her, retrieved her wand and handed it to her. "Our insurance policy." He said with a smile.

Kate laughed, cast the Contraceptive Charm and tossed her wand aside. "Get back here… now."

Without waiting for another invitation, he slid her last piece of clothing off, spread her legs and entered her with one quick thrust upwards.

He cried out with the friction it caused. She felt so good. So hot and so tight around him. He hoped she wasn't uncomfortable against the wall, but she had not protested so far, and assuming it was all a-go, he withdrew a little and then thrust back into her again.

Kate let her head fall back as he began to move inside her, feeling herself coming close already. He was big, but not uncomfortably so. She remembered how it took her a good ten seconds to comprehend his 'other assest' last night when she had seen it for the first time. He gave her such pleasure…

Harry kissed her and sped up his pace a little, holding back a moan as she began to find her rhythm with him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he could ever sit at the dinner table and look at this wall near the door the same was again. But, this thought was quickly pushed aside as the task at hand came back into sharper focus.

Kate was quite sure she'd never been kissed so much during sex before in her entire life. Her earlier partners had been too preoccupied with the act itself to take the time to simply acknowledge this part. Foreplay wasn't simply to get someone's engine going.

Harry broke the kiss and rested his head against hers, his eyes clamped shut as he thrust in and out, over and over. "Oh… Kate…" he whispered.

Kate felt a surge whenever he said her name. She ran her hands down his back, grabbed his butt and pulled him into her more, urging him on. "Harder." She said in his ear.

The huskiness of her request was more than enough encouragement. He went slower, but harder, the friction increasing by double making even Kate cry out with the pleasure of it.

With her hands on his butt, her breath on his face and her body clenching against him, Harry let out a throaty groan, buried his face in the valley of her breasts and with one, two more thrusts he spilled into her, the orgasm making him see stars.

Kate felt her walls collapse as she climaxed seconds after him while he still rode his out.

They breathed hard and looked at each other, their bodies' slick with sweat. Harry kept his hands on her hips, leant in and kissed her with a sense of desperation, as if it were vital she understand something.

She held on to him, not wanting him to pull out just yet. He seemed to understand, as he didn't make to move. She simply looked into his face, and felt her heart warm at his expression. His eyes were so green, and held many emotions she could not read.

He was trembling a little as he smiled and kissed her. "Thank you." He whispered.

It seemed to strange and out of context, but Kate did nothing but smile and release her grip on him. "You're welcome."

Harry hesitated, before slipping out of her. He took her in his arms and held her, partly because he didn't want her to feel exposed in the middle of the dining room, and partly because he simply wanted to feel her against him.

She held him tightly, feeling his heart drumming loudly against his chest. He was so tactile before and after sex or foreplay or even kissing. He always wanted to hold her. She suspected it had something to do with his utter lack of tactile love throughout his childhood.

She pulled back enough to look into his face and ran her hand up his neck and up to his jaw. Her legs were a little shaky from the new position, but she didn't care. "You're too wonderful."

Harry smiled bashfully. "I bet you say that to all the boys you just shagged."

Kate laughed, kissed him and let go of him completely. "Here, get dressed you sexy bastard." She said, picking up his jeans and throwing them to him. "We need to get out of this stuffy house.

He smiled, dropped his jeans and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I rather like it in here you know. Out there we can't do half the stuff we do without getting arrested."

She laughed as he moved his hands up to move over her breasts again. "While I agree with you there, the lack of Vitamin D is much scarier than knowing we can't just have sex at any given interval."

She ran her hands along his forearms and felt herself get fluttery again. She had a particular fetish about a man's forearms, and it just so happened that Harry happened to possess quite a nice pair. She took his hand, gave it a kiss and stepped out of his reach.

Sensing that she had had enough, he pulled his boxers and jeans back on and watched her gather up her scattered clothing. Admiring the view for just a moment, he noticed something about her that wasn't too often seen with women.

She felt his gaze on her and turned to find that indeed, he was simply standing there half dressed, his hands on his hips as he watched her pick up her clothes. She smiled and him. "See something you like?"

"No. I mean yes! Yes, I do! Just… that's not what I was thinking." He laughed, rubbing his upper arms.

Kate smiled, pulling her underwear on. "Oh yes, and what sort of thoughts could my naked body invoke? Besides the obvious."

Harry smiled. "It's just that… you don't mind being naked in front of me."

"Harry, sweetie, you have seen it all already."

"No, I know! What I meant was that you're not embarrassed about your body. You don't try to cover yourself up in a hurry."

Kate pulled her pants on, looked at him and smiled. "I put a lot of effort into getting this body the way I like it. I'm not ashamed of it." She laughed and pulled her singlet top back on. "Not that I'm going to run completely starkers through the streets of London or anything." She added.

Harry laughed as she took another bite of her roll and moved over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She was warm and comforting, and made him feel light headed. Was this the beginnings of a new relationship? It had to be.

"Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you… er, be my official partner? I know its very short notice and we only just got together, but…"

"Yes, I understand." Kate laughed. "And yes, I suppose I could do that. See if what all the girls are fussing about is true."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "_All _the girls? What girls?"

Kate smirked and kissed him. "Ah, that's a trade secret not for the ears of the male species. But, now I have to go home, get changed out of yesterday's clothes and go into work for the nightshift."

Harry groaned. He had been hoping she would stay the night again. "Cant you just… not turn up?"

Kate laughed. "Tempting, but no. I suggest you get out and do something other than think about a naked me."

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Harry lied. At her look, he laughed. "Okay, fine. I'll go spend time with my daughter, the woman in my life."

"Ah, just the 'other woman' am I? Well, I can live with that."

-

Harry apparated into the living room of his ex-girlfriend's house and was surprised to find the house completely silent, save for a rustle behind him. He turned to find Draco sitting in his armchair, the _Daily Prophet_ opened in his lap. He had not looked up at Harry at all, and Harry began to wonder if he even knew he was there.

"Reason for visit?" Draco said without looking up from his paper.

Harry rolled his eyes and put his wand in his front pocket. "Is Eve upstairs?"

"Yes, she is."

"And the others?"

"Gone for a walk. Nathan was restless and Ginny took him for a walk to calm him down for bed." He still had not looked up from his paper.

Harry nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll leave you to it then." He said.

Draco finally looked up as Harry began to move off towards the stairs. "What, no kiss this time?" he smirked.

"Oh sod off Malfoy!" Harry yelled over his shoulder.

He went up the stairs two at a time, walked down to her door and knocked politely. "Eve?"

"Wait!" came her muffled answer. He listened to her shuffle around the room for a moment, before the door opened. She smiled up at him. "Hello Daddy."

"Hello sweetheart."

"You came at a good time. Come in!"

Harry laughed as she seized his hand and dragged him into the room. He shut the door behind him and watched as she leapt up onto her bed, stood up and held up a familiar-looking ball.

"Hey, is that what Uncle Fred and George gave you?" he asked, peering at it from across the room.

"Yep! You wanna see what it does?"

"Sure." Harry said, feeling very interested in how it actually worked.

She nodded and went serious, her eyes and attention now solely on the ball. Harry watched with interest as her eyes narrowed in concentration, her jaw set as if it was taking every ounce of effort. He had never seen such an expression on a seven year old before, let alone her.

And then he noticed the walls begin to melt away. It was like a huge canvas replacing the pink walls with something else and moments later, he found himself no longer in her room but outside in a sort of field. The ceiling was gone and the sky above them was blue and cloudless. He turned around and saw a castle in the distance. It was surrounded by a moat and had a pink tinge to it.

"Look! You see that? That's my castle!"

Harry spun around to see Eve standing no longer on her bed, but on a rock, the ball securely in her hands. But now instead of her pajamas she was dressed in an old, Victorian type dress with her hair braided.

"That's your castle? My, you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about renovating Hogwarts."

"Do you like your outfit?"

Harry frowned. "_My_ outfit?"

He looked down at himself and held back the urge to scream.

His jeans and sweater were completely gone and had been replaced with leggings, knee-high leather boots, a red and gold tunic and a sword hanging off a belt to complete the look.

"Oh, well..." he muttered. He looked up at Eve, who was looking at him expectantly. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "It'll linger." He said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Eve beamed and jumped off the rock. "This is my kingdom, see? There down that road is where the people live, and over there is the cave with the dragon that no-one but Sir Caleb is brave enough to visit, and…"

Harry simply smiled as she pointed out various landmarks, giving off a very specific description of them. Her imagination seemed endless, and he was greatly impressed by it, even if she had put him in an outfit that even Shakespeare wouldn't wear.

The ball was still clutched in her hands and Harry wondered if she even could let it go. He sat down on the grass and looked at the castle on the hill.

"You look very happy today Daddy." Eve said, sitting in his lap. "Did you get a good night's sleep last night?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Good."

"Yeah, I might be a lot happier now."

Indeed, Harry hadn't felt this good in quite a few months. The elation of being with Kate had not yet worn off, and to be with Evelyn by himself now…

He felt very privileged that she shared with him such personal thoughts. He knew she and Caleb did this all the time, but he had stepped back understandingly, knowing that kids needed to be kids. He had never expected her to share something so personal with him.

"So, what do you say we go slay some dragons?" he asked.

Eve looked at him. "Did you bring marshmallows? Because that's the only way to kill them… to throw them marshmallows."

Harry snorted. "No, I'm all out."

"Oh well, we can just throw doughnuts at them then. Come on, we need to go pick some from that tree over there!"

* * *

A/N – a bit weird to have all that stuff at the beginning and then end with that, wasn't it? Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36! Official, as of this chapter, this is the longest story I have ever written! Yay, go me!

* * *

"No, Hippogriffs prefer ferrets, not rats. Ferrets have more meat on them and are easier for them to dig out of the ground."

"Maybe that's why Buckbeak attacked Draco in your third year."

"Ah yes, I read about that somewhere. 'Hippogriff possesses magical ESP'."

Joel laughed and wrote down the notes on his parchment. "What about their feathers? There's a trimming technique isn't there?"

"You need to use muggle shears for that, and only if their wings are damaged. To remove the feather's you need to clip them off. If you used a Cutting Charm you're liable to hit the body rather than the wing."

Joel stared at Harry across from him for a moment in hidden admiration, before nodding and adding what he had just said to his notes.

He had asked his Godfather to come over and help with his very last minute homework. Harry had been there for most of the morning, helping first with his Defense essay and now his Care of Magical creatures essay for Hagrid. He had been fantastic and knew heaps about it. Normally, Joel would have asked his parents, but Ron was at work and Hermione was not allowed to help him with Defense.

"So, next question?" Harry asked. He was sitting behind Hermione's desk in her chair, his feet up on the desk and a book in his lap. He had been half reading the entire morning.

"Um, let's see here…" Joel said, scanning his questions. "Actually, I think I can do the rest myself."

"Ah, jolly good. Because while I do enjoy helping you, I can't very well sit with you in exams now can I?"

Joel smiled. "Thanks for that mum."

"Shut up you cheeky sod and do your homework." Harry chuckled.

The fell into silence and Harry took a moment to really have a good look at Joel. He was looking different these days, as he was growing out of that childish body into his teenage one. His voice was a little deeper, his shoulders a little broader and his facial features were sharpening. He seemed to becoming more and more like Ron every day, but still retained an air of Hermione's personality.

"Hey slick?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Joel asked, still writing out his essay with his quill.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

Joel's quill stopped its scratching and he looked up at Harry. He smiled and put his quill down. "Well, I know we're not meant to really fuss over it until next year, but I have given it a bit of thought."

"And?" Harry urged, feeling very curious.

Joel smirked. "Well…now don't go all surprised when I say this… but, I rather like the idea of becoming a Potion's Master."

Despite Joel's request, Harry couldn't help but stare at him. It had been the last thing he was expecting. Joel was good at Quidditch and at Charms, and Harry had rather assumed he would take something up in that career. But in Potions…

"I knew you'd do that." Joel laughed, shaking his head at Harry's expression of disbelief and going back to his essay.

Harry blinked his shock away. "I'm sorry, but I just wasn't expecting that." He said. "How are your marks in Potions?"

"Top of the class." Joel said, blushing a little. "Snape was more shocked than you were, don't worry."

"You like Potions?" Harry was having a hard time processing this. It seemed so… un-Gryffindor-ish.

"Yeah, I do." Joel said with a smile. "I like the science of it. How it takes supreme concentration and when it's done right, you can even save someone's life. We have such effective forms of medication compared to muggles, and I like delving into the processes of potion making. Its fun. A lot of people find it hard but, I don't know. Something about it all just… makes sense to me."

Harry smiled at the dopey look that crossed over Joel's features. It was the same passion Harry saw in himself when he thought of Quidditch. Like if there was nothing else in the world but that to occupy yourself with, then life would not be so bad.

"Well, if you want to be a Potions Master then jolly good for you." Harry said simply. "Just don't become all chummy with Snape because of it."

Joel laughed. "No force in heaven or earth could make that happen Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to comment once more on Joel's future prospects, when a WHOOSH and a gust of wind came from the fireplace.

Both of them looked down to see a head sitting amongst the green flames. It was a girl who could be no older than Joel, her black hair framing her face as she smiled up at Joel in front of her.

"Weasley, is the sector clear for entry?" she asked in a rather professional voice.

Joel rolled his eyes. He obviously knew who it was, even though Harry did not. "Just get over her will you?"

Her head disappeared with a 'pop', and seconds later she was stepping through the fireplace, dusting soot off her t-shirt and rather short skirt. She was a pretty girl, but was rather short.

"Oh no, not _homework_! Haven't you done that already?" she whined, not yet acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Sod off. This is the first time I've left it late." Joel said, not looking up from his parchment.

"And you tell _me_ not to leave it all to the last minute! Bloody hypocrite you are Joel. The first summer I do my homework in the first few weeks, and you don't do the same! _Now_ how are we going to spend our last two days of term, hmm? Sitting in a study with _books_?"

Harry listened to her talk with intrigue. Personally, he thought she was being a little dramatic about it all… but, by the smile Joel had on his face, this was obvious her intention.

"Did you come over just to play McGonagall Adelle, or does your endless ranting have a point?" Joel asked.

Adelle smiled. "Come to Hogsmeade with me. A group of us are meeting there."

Joel opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it as he glanced quickly at Harry. "Er, as good as that sounds… I'd better stay here. Harry's been helping me this morning."

"Harry?" she asked, and then she finally spotted him sitting at the desk. "Oh, blimey! I'm _terribly_ sorry sir; I didn't even see you sitting there! Sometimes I have such tunnel vision you know, focus on one thing." She said very quickly, taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

Harry laughed. "No problem. Now, what's this about going to Hogsmeade?"

"Harry," Joel warned.

"Casey's going to be there, so is Jason Miller and that barmy girl from Slytherin we all enjoy taunting so much."

Joel smiled. "Grace is nice enough… just a little shy." He said.

Harry blinked, surprised to hear that they were friends with a Slytherin. But, then again it seemed like a good idea. Perhaps times really were changing.

Joel really looked like he wanted to go, but was conflicted. "Adelle…" he kept glancing at Harry, as if looking for permission.

"Just a few hours Joel." She said, tugging on his sleeve. "Come on Joel, please? _Please_?" she begged, giving him a look.

"God boy, even _I _can't stand that look. Just go!" Harry laughed finally, swinging his legs off the table.

Joel ignored Adelle look of supremacy and stood up. "Are you sure?" he asked, just hanging on to his last threads of priority.

"I'll cover for you. Be back tonight and do it then." Harry said.

These words seemed to be the gunshot at the beginning of the 400m race. All at once, Joel cried out in happiness, send some incomprehensible words of thanks to Harry, gave Adelle a proper hello with a hug and the two of them disappeared through the fireplace.

He laughed with a shake of his head and went back to his book. Mere seconds later, Hermione wandered carelessly into the room, a book in one hand and a half-eaten apple in the other.

"I heard voices." She said.

"Joel and I."

"Ah, I see." They were both talking to each other without looking up from their books. "So, where is he now?"

"Whisked away to Hogsmeade." Harry said with a smile.

"Hmm, typical. Who took him? No wait, let me guess…Adelle."

"How'd you know?"

Hermione smiled. "Adelle is a very persuasive young girl, especially with Joel. They're very good friend the two of them. It didn't take very long for him to crack, I assume? And Casey doesn't have the patience to wait for Joel to consider his options. Ergo, it had to be Adelle." She said simply.

Harry snorted. "She did seem that way… although, very nice."

"Yes, she is. She's like Fred and George, so loud and outgoing. I'm convinced she's the girl Joel's going to marry one day."

Harry laughed. "I'm eagerly awaiting my invite for that occasion."

Hermione smiled, sat down on the desk and looked at him. She frowned a little in curiosity, noticing something different about hit demeanor. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked up. "What? Of course I am. Why?"

"I don't know. There's just… something different about you." She said, looking at him as if trying to sleuth the truth out of him.

Harry tried desperately not to blush as he closed his book and stood up. "Well, I _have_ been moisturizing twice a day now, and the exfoliating treatment has done wonders for my complexion… but other than that, I can't possibly imagine what it could be."

-

Harry had never felt so relaxed. Kate really did have wonder hands, and boy could she use them.

"Mmm, lower." He moaned, closing his eyes.

Kate smiled and did as he asked. "Here? Or here?"

"Both…doesn't matter." He growled, not caring just as long as she didn't stop.

Kate laughed, leant down and kissed him on the temple. "Who would have thought that you, the Great Harry Potter, could be reduced to a shivering heap of goo simply because of a back massage." She said, undoing the knots of muscles in his shoulder blades.

Harry smiled and let his head fall back into her lap. "Shut up wench and go lower."

"Any lower and I'll be massaging parts of you that have nothing to do with agitation."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, I suppose not. But I accept full reciprocation tonight."

"Deal."

They were sitting in the living room watching television. Kate was up on the sofa while Harry was sitting on the floor in front of her in the V of her knees, letting her massage his shoulders into a loose configuration of muscles.

She had come over right after work to have dinner with him. So far, they had not done anything beyond that of kissing rather heatedly. Kate had seemed just to need that closeness, and Harry didn't object. Sometimes, he rather liked just the snogging part of a relationship.

He exhaled slowly as she stopped her work on his back and instead began to rake her fingernails through his hair and softly along his scalp. Along his crown, through his fringe… it calmed him considerably.

"That's nice." He whispered.

"You have such nice hair. You must go through conditioner like crazy."

Harry laughed. "Just my natural oils I guess. I just ooze handsomeness at every opportunity."

CRACK.

"Oi! Harry, are you here?"

It happened in an instant. Kate leapt up from her position and crawled with great difficulty to the end of the couch, well away from Harry. He, in-turn, leapt into the seat on the other end of the couch and smoothed out his hair into as much of a natural mess that he could, trying to act casual.

A split second later, Ron entered the room. "Oh, here you are. Didn't you hear me calling you? Hermione! He's in here!" Ron bellowed the last part over his shoulder. "Oh, hey Kate."

Kate smiled and gave Ron a small wave as Hermione entered the living room.

"Harry we're sorry to disturb you so…" her words died on her lips as she spotted Kate on the sofa, sitting as far away from Harry as possible. "…late." She finished slowly, looking at Harry and Kate in turn.

"No, its fine. Kate just came over to watch telly." Harry said.

"Yeah, mine's busted." Kate said, nodding.

"Oh. Well, why couldn't you just _Repairo_ it then?" Hermione asked, giving them a smile.

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. She looked at Hermione and had a suspicion that Hermione had a fair idea of what had really been going on. But, how could she?

And yet, the look that Hermione had on her face…

"Look, it doesn't bloody matter." Ron said, sitting himself down in-between Harry and Kate. "Are you two free tonight? We were planning on taking an impromptu trip to Placebo."

"Oh, er…" Kate started.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry said. He ignored Kate's subtle attempts to grab his attention and smiled at Hermione. "We've got nothing better to do."

"Smashing! I kicked Joel out for the night so we can take our time." Ron said, taking a handful of the popcorn on the coffee table. "Sho, dib you jush want ush to meed you dere?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes and seized her husband by the collar, pulling him up from the couch.

"Well, we'll just meet you there then." She said. "Usual spot in about half an hour. Is that enough time for you both to get your affairs in order?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, his voice a little strained. Hermione had this look about her that he didn't like. "Half an hour."

"Great! Come on woman, we need to get changed." Ron said, seizing Hermione's hand and dragging her out of the room.

Harry held his breath as Hermione called her goodbye, not daring to move until he was sure they had left. He let out the breath as the door creaked open and clicked shut once more. He stood up, crept over and peered around the corner.

"They gone?" Kate asked.

Instead of answering her verbally, he was over to her like a shot, jumping on top of her and sealing her lips with his in a kiss. She erupted in a fit of giggles against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, I guess that's a yes to that question." Kate panted when they broke apart.

"What's your other question?"

"Why did you agree to going out with them?" Kate groaned, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Harry blinked, feeling a little surprised. "But, you _love_ Placebo! You were saying just the other day…"

"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping I could stay the night again… you know, with you." She said slyly, giving him a look.

Harry smiled and shifted a little against her, hoping she would notice something in particular. "You can come back here afterwards. Besides, a little dancing would do us both good I think. It's a perfectly good opportunity to rub up against each other and get away with it."

Kate laughed. "Well, when you put it like _that_…"

-

Harry's knee bounced up and down with anticipation as he stole sideways glances at Kate. He was sitting in-between Ron and Ginny, and Kate was next to Ginny with a martini in her hand, her hair up and looking absolutely smashing. Just as he was beginning to wonder if taking her out instead of taking her to bed really was a bad idea…

"Potter you bum, get up and dance with me!" Kate announced, raising her glass in a toast-type way.

Harry laughed, as did Ron beside him. "Conga to that. Mind my coke?"

Ron nodded. "Sure, go ahead. And make sure to ditch Kate half way through, some of the girls on the other side are checking you out." Ron muttered.

Harry put on a smile. "Just don't go putting anything extra in my drink like last time, okay? I was on the toilet for an hour after that."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, I'll watch him."

Harry gave Ron a warning look as Kate grabbed the front of his jacket and dragged him off to the floor.

Once they were down there, surrounded by people and music, Harry had the instant urge to grab Kate and pull her to him. But, he knew he couldn't do that without raising suspicions.

"Just stay there okay?" Harry said, placing her about half a meter away.

Kate rolled her eyes but danced anyway. "If we're going to be keeping up appearances, we need to look natural, _not_ like we're trying to hide something." She said over the music.

"Oh yeah. Well in that case get your body over here this instant."

Harry smiled as she moved forward, muttering something about him being very bossy, and took the usual stance with her. He took a moment to look at themselves, and wondered how this wasn't going to invoke suspicions either. She had her back pressed against his chest, her hips moving with his. But, he mused, it was no different from all the other times they had danced together in the past.

_Hmm,_ he thought. _Maybe I've liked her longer than I realized_.

He let out a groan, knowing no-one would hear as she brushed part a rather sensitive area. He watched as she spun around in a fancy twirl, stepped back against him and gave him an innocent smile.

"What's the matter? Stomach ache?" she asked, knowing perfectly well why had groaned.

Harry smiled, grabbed her hand and dipped her. "Minx."

-

Hermione leant against the metal banister and watched Harry and Kate dance on the floor. He dipped her, said something to her and she laughed. It was a very happy laugh, and he pulled her up just as the song changed into a slower, sexier song.

She quirked an eyebrow as they continued to dance, looking a little apprehensive at first. Harry had his hands on her hips as she slid hers around his neck. They looked very…cozy.

_Oh my god_. She thought, suddenly making sense of it all. It had been bugging her for ages, what was going on with him. She had had her suspicions earlier that night when she and Ron went over, but she had no idea…

_Blimey, and here I was thinking it was only one sided_. She mused, feeling a girlish excitement flood her.

"They're shagging." She said out loud.

Ron, Ginny and Draco all stopped talking at Hermione's sudden proclamation. They looked at her in confusion. They had been talking about McGonagall's chances of superseding Dumbledore soon as Head of the school. "What? _Ew_!" Ginny cried.

"No, not _them_!" Hermione laughed, her eye still on Harry and Kate.

"Who the blazes are you talking about then?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Kate."

Ginny coughed into her drink. She looked up at Hermione with wide eyes, as did Ron. Draco however seemed totally impassive at this news.

"They… what…how…" Ginny stuttered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, leaning over Hermione to search out his best friend in the crowd. "Did he tell you that?"

"No."

"Well, how do you know?" Ginny asked quickly.

Hermione dragged her eyes away and smiled at Ginny. "Oh come on, _look_ at them!" she said, pointing.

Ginny followed Hermione's indication and found Harry with Kate. They didn't look any different. They danced a lot together; she had seen them do it all the time. She looked closer, but didn't see any evidence of it. Harry wasn't looking at Kate with 'that face'. And she knew what 'that face' looked like.

She laughed and shook her head, feeling a little better. "No, they're not."

"How are you so sure?" Draco voiced, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Ginny wanted to say 'Because he used to shag me', but that wasn't going to settle anything relatively quickly. So, she did the other option… and steered it away from her.

"Well, what makes _her _so sure?" Ginny said, nodding her head at Hermione.

"Yeah love. I mean, I remember Harry's face when he was with…well, someone else." Ron finished lamely, giving Ginny a glance.

Hermione smiled and looked back out at Harry. "Okay, fine. But let me be the first in line to say 'I told you so' when they finally come out."

-

Harry collapsed against Kate with one final cry, his body slicked with sweat and breathing hard. Her own breath was heavy as she whimpered with the feeling of post-orgasmic bliss, her body still shuddering from the force of it.

Instead of detaching himself from her, he moved a little to the left and draped his arm around her. He kissed her neck as he rested his head on her chest, his lower half still settled inside of her. He knew she preferred him to 'stay inside' for a while after, although he never really knew why.

She raked her fingernails through his hair like she had been earlier than night and let out a laugh. "Lying like that can't be good for your back."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You have to turn all Nurse on me now? You have impeccable timing."

She smiled as he pulled out but kept his arm around her. "Yes well, I like to think so."

They fell into a dreamy silence and Harry felt himself beginning to doze off. With the motion of her hands through his hair and feeling of just making love to her, he knew he's entered a new circle of comfort and relaxation.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's possible to like someone for ages, and not realize it until much later?"

"I think it's entirely possible. I mean, look at Ron and Hermione."

Harry laughed. "They _are_ one extraordinary case, that's for sure." He said. "It just got me thinking you know."

"About what?"

"About the first time I realized I felt for you more than a friend. Maybe I'd fallen for you long before the other week."

Kate looked down at him. "How could you? You were still in love with…" she stopped. She sighed and shimmed down a little so she was face to face with him. "You were still in love with Ginny."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I was."

Kate bit her lip in apprehension. "Are you still?"

Harry stared at her in amazement. "I can't believe you'd even ask that."

"Well, you never talk about it."

"What is there to say?"

"There's everything to say, dammit!" Kate said, feeling a little irritable. "I'm your partner, and I don't think I'm being insecure about asking you if you still have feelings for your ex."

"You're right." Harry said. "You are my partner. _You_ are, not Ginny, _you_. I'm with you and I…" he trailed off. He sighed. "I want to say I love you, but I don't know if it's that deep yet. I know I could love you, and that's exciting. But I don't want to say it if I don't totally mean it."

Kate nodded. Although it hurt a little to hear it, she knew he was right. "I understand."

Harry edged a little closer to her and ran his hand up and down her arm. "Kate, Ginny was my first love. It was hard to move on, but I did. I love her, and I always will… just not in that way anymore. I see my life now, and it has Eve and my job… at it has you." He said, giving her a look that made her shiver.

"Harry…" she whispered.

"Through this year, the start of my new life, you've been there at the beginning, in the middle… and I want you there at the end. Even if this doesn't last and we simply become friend again, I want you there. You're my constant."

Kate giggled. "And who's your vowel?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You certainly know how to ruin a perfectly good monologue, don't you?"

Kate leant in and kissed him, shutting him up instantly. When she pulled back she was pleased to see a dopey look on his face. "You don't need to use words to show me how you feel Harry. I can see it here,' she said, running her fingers lightly over his face, 'and I can feel it here." She said, running her hand down to his heart.

"But don't women like to hear mushy sonnets of how their men feel for them?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you don't have to. That's kind of what trust is. You trust that your partner loves you and cares for you. You trust that they feel it so much that sometimes, all it takes it a touch to understand it."

Harry smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." Kate said.

She looked into his eyes and felt her stomach churn. They were _so green_, so dazzling and yet had seen so much horror. He looked at her with open eyes, as if baring his soul to her through them, and she knew he wouldn't do that for just anyone. That was the sign that showed he trusted her, and it was a good feeling.

"Your eyes." She said.

Harry snorted. "What about them?"

Kate stroked his cheek with her hand. "They're the last thing I got to see of you, but the first thing I fell in love with."

Harry smiled and kissed her. And kissed her, and kissed her…

* * *

A/N – Ooh, can't pull the wool over Granger's eyes. She's my favorite character, and I love her to bits. She's too smart to be fooled by Harry. Ha!

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37. I'm hoping to end this story fairly soon, but don't worry. My minds already creating a new story!

* * *

Remus Lupin bid good-bye the wizards who had been serving the night shift and settled into his chair, swinging his feet up onto his desk with a tired grunt. He was most definitely not a morning person, and most people knew to stay away from him first thing during the day until he had consumed his ritual two mugs of very strong coffee.

It was October 25th, ten o'clock in the morning and Remus already wanted to go home. He despised this particular day, and had for the past six years. His mood was not a good one, and he wanted nothing more than to sit at home in his living room and brood over the significance of the day. But alas, security waited for no man or werewolf…

Remus sighed and looked around the office. It was very quiet and relatively empty. He slowly reached down, pulled his bottom desk draw open and reached in. He shuffled through the papers for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

He pulled it out and sat it in his lap, hoping it wouldn't attract attention. Tuning out the rest of the world, he stared at the paper clipping in his lap with an old obsession.

_Six years_. He mused sadly. _He deserves to be in there. I know he does…so why do I insist on keeping this damn clipping hidden in my desk drawer? Like I need a reminder._

"Hey Remus!"

Remus jumped and slid his legs quickly off the desk, hiding the paper under his forearms. He looked up to see Harry standing there, a smile on his face and dressed in jeans and a sleeveless, Chudley Cannon's jersey with an orange V over the chest and a black background.

"Oh, Harry. You startled me." Remus said, trying to act like he was busy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's alright. What brings you here?"

Harry smiled and sat down in the chair on the other side of Remus's desk. "Just a social call. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today. We haven't caught up in a while."

"No, we haven't. Well, I think I can afford an hour with you." Remus said, giving Harry a smile.

"Great! So, what are you doing?" Harry asked, eyeing the paper in Remus's lap. The very one he was trying to hide.

Remus smiled nervously. _Damn him and his seeker vision_. "Oh, er… it's nothing very important." He said, wondering if he could get it back into this draw without Harry seeing it.

"Then why are you trying to hide it?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Is it a picture of your _girlfriend_ Remus? You sly wolf you."

"No, its not. I don't have a girlfriend you nosy little sod." Remus chuckled.

"Well what is it then?" Harry laughed.

"Doesn't matter." Remus said.

He made to move it back into his draw, but quick as a flash Harry had whipped out his wand and summoned it quickly into his hand. Remus, furious at himself for letting a boy half his age get the better of him, tried to get it back.

"Harry, please…"

But Harry smiled. "Come on, Remus. What's so bad about a newspaper clip-…" he stopped.

Remus sighed in defeat as Harry read the headline of the paper, his eyes roaming over the article and the picture. This was the last thing he wanted Harry to ever see, let alone in his possession. Remus felt instant embarrassment at being caught out.

Harry felt something boil beneath the surface as he read the headline: _Back from the dead… Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew sentenced to Azkaban for heinous crimes. _

Harry didn't even bother reading the article, but otherwise looked at the picture. There he was, the reason for countless deaths including that of Cedric Diggory and both the Potters, looking defeated, guilty and horribly dirty. His expression invoked no sympathy from Harry at all.

"He's… in Azkaban?" Harry muttered, clenching the article in his fists.

Remus sighed. "Six years today he was sentenced. I remember, I testified against him."

Harry looked at Remus. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought he was killed with the rest of the scum."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you." Remus said, wishing he _had_ called in sick.

"Upset me!" Harry cried, not caring that the wizards in other cubicles were now peering over the top of their wall to see what all the yelling was about. "I'm not a thirteen year old kid anymore Remus!"

Remus considered Harry in front of him. Harry was staring at him with annoyance that was on the verge of a lot of anger.

"No," Remus said. "You're not."

Harry deflated a little at the look of guilt on his old mentor's face. Remus looked as though he'd made a royal mess of things, even though he possessed the best intentions.

"I didn't want to tell you because it shouldn't matter anymore. Peter is in jail, just like we intended years ago in the Shrieking Shack. He is paying for his crimes in one of the worst ways possible."

Harry sighed. "Is that the only reason you didn't tell me?"

Remus hesitated, before saying "No."

"Why then?"

"Personal reasons, to which I am not comfortable talking about in my office surrounded by colleagues." Remus said in a low voice.

Harry looked around and felt a little embarrassed. Indeed for a moment, he had forgotten they were still in the middle of Remus's department, and that no, he would not be comfortable talking about his former friend in such a fashion.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I should have told you ages ago. But, like I said, I didn't want it to bother you. What's done is done."

Harry nodded and looked down at the article again as Remus stood up from his chair and came around his desk to stand with Harry. There were no words spoken as the both of them simply gazed down at the picture of a whimpering, very nervous man.

He knew he should feel triumph to know that he was finally convicted and Sirius finally acquitted. He knew that it should be the end of a mission he had set himself on since he was thirteen. He knew he shouldn't ask this of Remus…

"I want to see him."

Remus blinked and looked at Harry's face. It was set in grim determination, and he knew there was not chance of changing his mind. But he was damned if he wasn't going to try.

"Harry, no. I am _not _taking you to Azkaban."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a place you need to see. Hell, it's not a place any decent person should bloody see! The Dementors there are in bigger masses than you've eve faced, and the atmosphere…"

"Remus, you can't deny me this one thing." Harry said softly, cutting off Remus's no-doubt endless stream of reasons. "He will not be charged with anything until he sees me and faces what he's done. I don't care if some random Judge told him what he did was wrong and indecent and immoral… it doesn't have any basis of hurt if it doesn't come from me." Harry said, his voice strong and stubborn.

Remus put his hands on Harry's shoulders, ignoring the feeling that came with the realization that this boy, no this man was as tall as he was. "Harry… I don't want you going to a place like that." He whispered.

Harry looked directly into Remus's face, realizing in that moment how deeply the older man seemed to care for him. Harry understood why he didn't want him going there, but it didn't change his mind.

"Remus please,' he said just as softly 'let me close this chapter in my life for good."

After a long moment of hesitation, Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Give me fifteen minutes to get you clearance. And make sure you're ready for this."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and hugged Remus. "Thank you."

Once he had released him, Remus watched him jog off around the corner, no doubt to wait in the entrance hall while Remus went about getting visitor Authorization for him.

He looked at the ceiling and let out a tired groan. "James and Lily forgive me, but your son is just too god-damn persuasive."

-

For a moment, Harry wondered if he really should have listened to Remus's advice and stayed away. For a moment he wondered if the sounds of moaning down the many dirty, damp corridors would ever leave his memory. For a moment, he wondered if he would ever forget the stench, or truly be warm again.

But only for a moment.

They had arrived by Portkey to the main Entrance, Aurors and security wizards nodding in respect as Remus led Harry through the maze-like fortress of Azkaban.

_This is what Sirius lived in for twelve years_. Harry mused sympathetically, looking around the near pitch-black halls. It was possibly the most depressing place Harry had ever been, and could ever imagine for that matter.

And not just because of the dank appearance of the prison. The atmosphere was cold as ice and there was a feeling of despair, anguish and loneliness in the air. Depression seemed to seep out from the stone walls, drenching whoever passed in a nauseating feeling of loathing and angst.

"See that cell?"

Harry jumped as Remus pointed to a cell just up ahead. The stopped as they passed it and Harry had a look inside.

"Yeah?"

"This was Sirius's cell. High security it was when he was here, but not so much now adays." Remus said, looking into the cell with mixed expressions.

Harry gripped the bars of the door and resisted the urge to flinch. They were cold as ice. The cell had nothing in it but a dirty old blanket and a bucket. The floor was dirt and damp, and the walls were glistening with the sheen of water. The only source of light was a very small window up very high with bars on it, letting in a few streams of sunlight from outside.

Harry felt sick to think of Sirius in there for just a few minutes, let alone twelve years.

They gave the empty cell one last respectful look and were on their way again. Around corridors, up stairs… Harry had lost his natural direction ages ago. Remus however, seemed to know exactly where he was going.

All the cells they passed, Harry tried extremely hard not to look into. But, at some he could help it. In one there was a woman with very long blonde hair, huddled over in the corner and muttering to herself about something called Jibbers. Another cell held a man who continued to throw himself against the wall, crying to the ceiling to 'make it stop'. The prisoners all went on, and Harry no longer desired to focus on them.

"We're here." Remus said, stopping just before they turned a corner.

This had to be one of the higher level sectors, as there were more Aurors at their posts. Luckily, Harry had not seen a single Dementor so far… but he could definitely feel them.

"Now I warn you, he could be very unreachable. You know the stories of how… Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked with concern. Harry was sweating and his eyes were wide.

Harry nodded, trying not to dwell on the cold that seemed to be seeping through his skin into his chest. "Yes, let's just do this."

"Are you sure? You don't have to see him."

"Yes, I do." Harry said determinedly.

Remus gave him one last look, before sighing and leading him around the corner. Harry followed him to cell 734 and resisted the urge to flinch at the sight.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting in the corner as tightly as he could, sobbing to himself and rocking back and forth. His clothes were disgustingly filthy and his small amount of hair had grown past his shoulders.

Remus looked at him with a mixed expression, but tried not to show it. "Peter?" he tried. He did not respond. "Peter." Nothing.

Harry drew himself up and grabbed the bars, sticking his face into the cell a little. "Wormtail." He hissed in Parceltongue.

As he had hoped, Peter jumped significantly and looked around in terror. But when he clapped eyes on Harry and Remus, he didn't seem to calm down… but become more terrified.

"H-harry! R-remus! What a-are you d-doing here?" he stammered, crawling cautiously toward them.

Remus remained steely silent and allowed Harry to do what he had to.

Harry glared at him. "Surprised to see me are you?"

"I-I thought… y-you were…" Peter stammered.

"Get over here you rat." Harry growled.

Peter seemed so scared that he actually did what Harry commanded, stumbling to get to him in a hurry. Harry bent down at crouching level and looked Peter in the eye.

"Times have not been good to you, have they?"

"H-Harry,

please… l-let me…"

"Normally I wouldn't wish this upon anyone." Harry said softly, leaning against the bars so that now he and Peter were face to face. He felt another wave of cold but ignored it. "But you are the exception."

Peter broke out in sobs again and grabbed the bars. "N-no. You d-don't understand…so cold…" he whispered desperately.

Harry grabbed Peter by the front of his dirty robes through the bars. "You feel them, don't you? The cold they hose you with. The pull of all your hope and happiness." he growled. "Do you feel their pull? They want you so badly Wormtail."

Harry tried to keep his grip on the man behind the cage but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Something was happening to him. He could feel the cold washing over him in waves, and every moment he spent there it seemed to increase. It was fogging his mind and he felt weak, but he had a mission.

"Do you hear them in your head Peter? My parents?" Harry whispered on the verge of tears. "They'd be _ashamed_ of you. Look what you did to them…"

"N-no…make it s-stop…"

"Harry, wait a minute." Remus said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"NO!" Harry roared. He gave Remus a look that said 'just a bit longer', before looking back at Wormtiail. He hadn't looked at Harry the entire time he had been there.

"Look at me." Harry said. Why wouldn't he look at Harry? "_Look_ at me!" he hissed.

And as Peter flinched and tried to get out of Harry's grip, Harry finally understood something. Peter had _never_ looked Harry in the eye.

"You see them in me, don't you?" Harry said in realization. It wasn't a question, and he could tell he was right by how Peter let out a very loud sob. "You see them looking at you with revulsion at what you… what you've done." Harry stumbled a little, feeling very light headed.

Harry closed his eyes and fought back the cold, ignoring Remus's voice of concern. "Look into my eyes dammit." Harry growled, shaking Wormtail a little.

"Harry, come on. Let him go…"

"_LOOK IN MY EYES_!" Harry bellowed into Peter's face.

The echo rang down the halls, causing a few of the other prisoners to start wailing. But Harry ignored them and tried to keep a hold to his consciousness as he stared furiously at Peter in front of him.

Finally, Peter slowly lifted his head and locked his blood-shot eyes with Harry's green ones. The effect was instant, and Peter let out a yelp as if seeing Harry for the first time in his life.

"No… Lily… J-James…" he sobbed, letting his gaze flop from Harry's eyes.

Not being able to hold on anymore, Harry released his robes and collapsed back onto the stone floor.

"Harry! Someone get help!" Remus yelled at the nearest Auror.

Harry felt so weak, so _cold_… "Remus," he whispered. "They're… coming."

"I know." Remus said, looking down the hallways. "Dammit Harry, you shouldn't be here." He said, not so much angry as ashamed.

Harry shivered and listened. The sound of _Expecto Patronum_'s were ringing down the hall, and Harry knew that 'they' were coming for him. He heard other voices in his head; calling out his name… screaming… it was all getting too much. His head felt so heavy and his chest was hurting. He tried hard not to faint, tried so hard to push away the cold and fog and focus on something else, but it was becoming too much.

"Harry. Stay with me son, come on…"

Remus's voice was like an echo at the end of the tunnel. He gave Remus one last weak smile, before his world went black.

-

Ginny sat in the chair beside his bed, watching him sleep heavily, his chest rising and falling with rhythmic timing. He looked so much younger without his glasses on and his arm snuggled into the pillow as he lay on his side.

_Stupid prat_. She thought crossing her leg over the other as she watched him. _What possessed him to go to Azkaban? Of all the idiotic, dimwitted ideas… _

She had been astounded to hear what Harry had done. Remus had sent out word that Harry had collapsed as soon as he brought his unconscious form back to Grimmauld Place. Of course, everyone had practically dropped what they were doing to come over and make sure he was okay.

Ginny tightened her ponytail and shrugged her robes off her shoulders. Half of her wanted him to rouse so she could make sure he was okay, and the other half wanted it so she could yell at him for being so irresponsible. He of all people should have known the effect the Dementor's would have on him, especially after everything…

Ginny jumped as she saw his eyes begin to flutter open. She launched herself out of the chair and knelt beside the bed, peering into his face.

"Harry? Come on sweetie, wake up." She said softly.

Harry screwed his face up a little in confusion. He opened his eyes into tiny slits and gazed at Ginny. "Mum?" he whispered, his voice a little raspy.

Ginny felt a little uneasy at the comparison, but simply smiled and shook her head. "No, it's me. It's Ginny."

Harry wet his lips and cleared his throat. "Ginny Weasley?"

She let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, that's me."

Harry's face broke out into a very weak smile. "I remember you." He whispered. "You used to put your elbow in the butter." He shivered and drew the covers up to him even more. "Why am I so cold?"

"You don't remember?"

He thought for a moment, before letting out a groan. "Urgh, I do now." He said, still very weak. "Where am I?"

"You're home."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Everyone's downstairs waiting for you to wake up. It's my shift to watch you." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry shivered significantly although he was sweating. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." Ginny said. "It's surprising actually, considering where you went and all."

Harry curled up a little and shivered again. "I… I want…" he whispered.

Ginny panicked, thinking he was about to have as seizure. "What? What do you want?" she asked, rubbing his arms to warm him up.

He took a few deep breaths and shivered. "Kate. Where's Kate?" he said hoarsely.

"She's downstairs. You want me to go get her for you?" Ginny asked quickly, standing up.

Harry nodded. "Kate… need Kate…" his tone was beginning to become desperate.

"Okay, just stay there. I'll be right back."

And with that, Ginny ran from the room headed for the dining room.

_I hope he's alright_. She thought madly. _He didn't look so good. He was sweating like a horse. Jesus, I don't think I've ever hated those Dementors more. I hope Kate can fix him. Of course she can, she's a nurse for Merlin's sake…_

Ginny burst into the kitchen and didn't even bother to inform anyone of Harry's condition. She went straight to Kate who had been playing chess with Ron, ignoring all the eager looks from Hermione, her parents and Remus.

"Kate…" Ginny said. "He's awake. He's asking for you."

Kate didn't even ask for an explanation, but simply stood up like a flash and headed out of the room, Ginny on her tail. They went up the stairs and Ginny had a quick look at Kate's expression. It was oddly closed.

Kate pushed the doors to Harry's room open first and paused in the doorway for a moment before crossing to his bedside. He was shivering and looking to be fighting against passing out again.

She knelt down as Ginny had before and took his hands. They were warm, but he must have been cold inside. "Harry? Harry, its Kate." She said softly.

Harry's eyes flew open instantly. He looked at Kate with blurry eyes for a moment, before the corner of his mouth curled up into a little smirk. "Impeccable timing." He whispered.

Kate half laughed, half sobbed and leant in closer to him. "I know. Its okay now, I'm here." She said soothingly.

Harry shivered, lifted his hand and cupped her face. "I… I saw him." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Wormtail. He…h-he was there. And I… oh god." He shivered again. "I heard her in my head. She was screaming for _mercy_ Kate."

She had no idea what he was going on about, but it was obviously distressing him. So she calmed him in one of the only ways she knew how.

"Its okay, you're safe now." She said. She leant in and kissed him and felt him kiss back, although weakly. "Shh, just relax. You're okay… Wormtail isn't here."

Harry nodded, leant forward and kissed her again. "Don't leave me here."

"I wont." She said. She was staring to feel a little different about all this. She had never seen him in such a state of needing another near him, and yet she seemed to be the only one he wanted by his side right now. "Do you want me to get Eve?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't… want her to… see me like this." He said.

Kate nodded and stroked his face. He was going to faint again in a moment. "Okay, its okay. I'll be right here when you wake up, all right?"

He nodded as she continued to stroke his face soothingly. She watched him begin to doze off, but felt eyes on her. She looked to see Ginny standing stock still in the doorway, complete and utter disbelief on her face. Kate simply looked at her for a moment, before turning back to Harry.

"Go back to sleep, and you can have some chocolate when you wake up." She said.

Harry smirked. "Will it… be all over you?" he whispered.

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you, is there you randy sod?" she joked.

He smiled and just as he was about to fall back into his sleep, his whispered "I love you."

It was so soft that Kate was not quite sure she had heard it. But, she couldn't deny that yes, he had said it. Whether he had meant to or not was another story.

His smiled faded slowly and then he went limp. Kate sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, checking his pulse to make sure he was still okay. Once that assessment was done, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Two months." Kate said.

Ginny, who had been in a fog of astonishment, blinked and tuned back in. "Sorry?"

"Two months. That's how long we've been together." Kate said. She looked at Ginny and gave a little smile. "That's what you were going to ask, wasn't it?"

Ginny blew air out through her lips and put a hand to her forehead. "Blimey. This is… er, well…" she stuttered. "Hermione said, but…"

Kate smiled and looked back at Harry. "Figures Hermione would have worked it out."

"But…" Ginny said. She just couldn't believe it. She had been _so sure_ that they weren't together, even when Hermione had insisted they were. It was a hard concept to grasp. Kate just didn't seem his type at all, and yet here Kate was, claiming what Hermione had known had been right all along. "Well… wow." Ginny said.

Kate smiled but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you both tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Because it was no body's business." Kate said simply. "It was something the two of us had. Besides, Harry didn't want to say anything. He wanted to keep it to himself, and I agreed."

"Oh." Ginny said. "Well, uh…"

"Why is this such a hard concept for you to grasp?" Kate asked, getting up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it _is_ a bit of a surprise." Ginny chuckled.

"What is? The fact that we're together, or the fact that he moved on?"

Ginny frowned as Kate looked at her. "What's that meant to mean?" she asked.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Ginny, he's a grown man. Did you really think he was going to pine after you for the rest of his life?" she asked, knowing she sounded a little harsh.

"That's not fair." Ginny said, feeling a little offended.

"No, it isn't." Kate said. "You should be happy that he's moving on with his life, not feeling left out."

"I _am_ happy!" Ginny retorted. "Who said anything about not being happy for him?"

"Its all over your face Ginny!" Kate whispered harshly. "You don't want him, but you don't want anyone else to have him either. Don't try and deny it, because it's as a wolf in a sheep herd."

Ginny looked at Kate as if she had slapped her over the face. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because you need to hear it." Kate said, looking regretful. "You told me for years how guilty you felt because you loved Draco but still wanted Harry and visa versa. You made a choice, and it was Draco. You have no claim over Harry anymore, and you need to realize that.

"When he has a nightmare, you're not going to be the first one he calls for. When he needs support or encouragement, you're not going to be the one he thinks of. It's going to be me, because we're together now… and it has nothing to do with you." Kate said.

Ginny felt her bottom lip tremble with the harsh reality of what it was Kate was saying. Maybe it was true. No, of _course_ it was true. All of it. Ginny had never really let go of Harry and the possibility of anything happening between then once more, even though she was with Draco. But now she finally saw first hand that Harry indeed had a new life, and he didn't want to share it with Ginny anymore. He wanted to share it with Kate.

Ginny let her head drop for a moment, hiding her tears, before she looked up at Kate. The younger woman looked very regretful, and it was obvious she had not meant to hurt Ginny.

"You love him." Ginny said. It wasn't a question.

Kate hesitated, before slowly nodding. "Yes, I do." She said.

Ginny nodded, feeling the truth once again send a sucker-punch into her stomach. She _had_ been jealous, and was sure that she still was a little. But, a small flicker of empathy shone through and she found herself feeling happy for Harry at the same time.

"Ginny, you're my friend, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But…"

"No." Ginny said, holding up a hand to cut Kate off. "Look, don't take offence… but I'd rather prefer it if you didn't talk to me right now. Okay?"

Kate nodded. _Yes, she needs time_. Kate mused. _Time I will give her, because she gave it to Harry. _

Ginny nodded, gave Harry one last look and turned to leave.

Kate watched her go as she sat down, the door shutting behind the red-head as she left. And as Kate took Harry's hand in hers and stroked his knuckles with her thumb, she heard the distant sound of someone crying in the hallway.

* * *

A/N – Ouch. Ginny got told! Not to worry though, I'll see if I can sort it out a little.

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38!

* * *

The next afternoon, long after everyone had gone home, Harry was still relaxing in bed, however he had recovered completely. He was having a lazy day, enjoying the peace as Eve played with Norbert somewhere downstairs. 

But, it was still a little bit lonely. He had become accustomed to waking up next to a certain brunette in his bed, and when he found her not to be there that morning, he had to admit he felt a little put-out. He missed the warmth of her smile first thing in the morning.

He rolled over to his side and reached for his wand. He summoned the phone from downstairs, dialed the familiar number and listened as the dial tone began to ring.

Moments later, it clicked into life and he heard her voice. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Harry replied, hoping to have a little fun with her.

"Ah, Potter. How may I help you this fine afternoon?"

He smiled. "Damn. How did you know it was me?"

Kate laughed. "I don't know, perhaps I had a vision. What're you doing?"

"Lying in bed, bored out of my brain while my daughter plays with her sock-obsessed python. I was hoping you could come over for a while. That is of course, assuming you're not busy or anything…" He said, rolling onto his back and stretched his legs.

CRACK.

Harry jumped as Kate suddenly appeared in front of his bed. With cat-like speed she hopped onto the bed, slinked up to him, took the phone away from his ear and hung it up. She was hovering over him, one arm on each side of his torso.

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered.

"You know you don't have to wait for me to ask if you want to come over."

Harry smiled, threw the phone carelessly aside onto a dirty pile of clothes and kissed her. He heard her sigh against him and hid his smug smirk, running his hands through her hair.

But just as they were getting into it, he put a stop to them.

Kate looked at him in confusion, a little flushed. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because that is something I don't want another set of peering eyes to see right now." He said, blushing nervously.

Kate laughed and sat down beside him. He looked too cute. "Okay, restraint I can do. But I can't specify a time limit." She said with one final peck on his cheek. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"A lot better. I'm not cold anymore, and I've probably eaten enough chocolate that I'm liable to be a diabetic in a few short years… but other than that I'm great." He said, and actually meant it. "I er, had a bit of a rough night though." He admitted, bowing his head.

Kate sympathized and ran her hand through his hair. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No. They're just the old dreams I used to have." Harry said, giving her a sad smile as if nightmares were just a small price he was to pay with the cost of being him. "I deal with them in my own way."

"Well, you don't have to deal with them alone anymore, okay?" Kate said insistently.

Harry smiled at her. She was so many things wrapped into one. A friend, a nurse, a lover, a companion, a security blanket… she offered so much of herself to him without any reserve. She didn't take a single moment to question her own motives. Harry felt such gratitude toward her.

"I should have stayed last night." She said, giving him a look.

"I didn't want you to baby-sit me, and I know that's what you would have done. I don't need fussing over like a child." Harry said, ruffling his hair. "Besides, it would have looked a bit suspicious if you had stayed with me. All night. In my room."

Kate smiled. "Um, actually… I don't think we need to worry about that anymore." She said, giving him a slightly regretful look.

Harry frowned. "Why? Who did you tell?"

"Excuse me, but I didn't tell anyone! Hermione worked it out and must have put it out there. No one believed her until…"

Harry leant forward as Kate's expression changed. "Until what?" he urged.

Kate looked at him and sighed. "It doesn't matter. The point is that everyone's bound to know by now."

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes under the frame of his glasses. "Oh bollocks. Why can't I just have one secret without the whole world bloody knowing? Is that too much to ask for? Just _one_!"

Kate kissed him. "Well, you are the Boy-who-lived-went-into-a-coma-and-woke-up-seven-years-later. What are the odds of you not having your brand of favorite toothpaste turned into a marketing pitch?"

Harry smiled. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous eh? Why cant I get enjoyable perks like limo's, and getting invited to the BAFTA'S, or having a kissing scene with Hallie Berry?"

Kate laughed and went to say something else, when…

"Daddy! Norbert wants to kiss you!"

Harry let out a cry as Eve ran into the room and quite literally threw her now meter-long python onto the bed. Norbert landed with a hiss and Kate fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor with a frightened scream.

"Oh, hello Kate!" Evelyn said, jumping up onto the bed.

Harry laughed as Kate peered over the bed from the floor, her eyes wide from the shock. "_Hello Norbert_." Harry hissed. "_Have a nice fly_?"

Norbert hissed out a humph. "_Snakess are not sso far up on the evolutionary ssscale to have wingsss just yet ssir._" He hissed.

"What'd he say?" Kate asked.

"He's doesn't like flying much, although I can't imagine why." Eve announced. "What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in." she asked Kate.

Kate and Harry exchanged a glance, the same message passing between them. To tell, or not to tell?

Harry sighed and let Norbert slither up his arm and around his shoulders. "Well, Eve, as to that… I have something to tell you." He said.

Eve's smile dropped instantly. "Oh no! Daddy, are you sick?" she cried, crawling over to him with a look of horror. "Is that why Kate is here? To give you medicine?" she was nearly hysterical with worry.

"No! Sweetheart I'm fine. I'm not sick or dying or anything like that." Harry laughed, stroking Eve's worried face.

"Oh." Eve said, letting out a dramatic breath of relief. "Well, what is it then?"

Harry cleared his throat and beckoned Kate up from the floor to sit beside him. "Well, er… Kate's actually my… er…" He stuttered. Evelyn was looking at him expectantly, and finally, figuring there was no subtle way to put it for a seven year old, he took Kate's hand in his and sighed. "Kate's my girlfriend."

Eve looked confused for a moment. She looked at Kate, then back at Harry, and then back at Kate. "But, I thought you already were." She said to Kate.

Kate laughed, but mostly out of relief. Since they had started being together, Eve's reaction to their new relationship had been her biggest worry. She had not been sure how the most important thing in Harry's life would take to such a change.

"What do you mean you thought she already was?" Harry asked.

Eve shrugged. "I don't know. You just always seemed happy when Kate was around."

Harry smiled. "So, that's okay by you is it?"

"Of course it is!" Eve said. And to show she meant it, she threw her arms around Kate causing them to fall back onto the mattress in a big bear hug.

Harry smiled and watched on for a moment, before the screech of an owl drew his attention away. He smiled as a very familiar owl flew in his window and landed softly on his desk.

"Hey Hedwig." He said, crossing over to his old owl.

She hooted happily up at him and stuck her leg out. He untied the letter and gave her a pet. She nipped on his fingers affectionately, gave one final hoot and flew back out the window.

"Owl Post!" Eve announced as she watched Hedwig fly out the window.

"Yes, I know." Harry laughed. He flicked the letter over and tried to guess who it was from, as Eve and Kate talked about something over his shoulder. It didn't take long for him to recognize the handwriting. How many times had he seen it in notes between classes, asking to meet him on the 4th floor corridor of Hogwarts?

But, why was she sending a note?

"Harry? Who's it from?"

Harry spun around to find Kate looking at him with interest. He smiled and slipped the letter into his back pocket.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Draco hopped down the hall, tugging his sock up as he went. He'd just had a nice refreshing shower after his first training session of the season, and was looking forward to a little downtime.

Walking into the living room, he was expecting to find Nathan sitting in Ginny's lap on the sofa, reading a book like he had requested of his mother an hour ago. But what he did find made him stop dead.

Ginny was sitting on the sofa, curled up into a ball with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her red hair was hanging around her face obscuring it from view, but Draco could still tell from the shaking of her shoulders and the sound of quiet little sniffs what she was really doing.

He hesitated before going over. He was still, after all this time, quite unsure of how to handle people when they cried. It was an emotion he had never really expressed, and in his past had only really encountered two women doing so.

So with that, he gathered himself up and crossed over to her.

"Ginerva Weasley, what _are_ you doing now?" he asked softly, standing over with his hands on his hips.

As he had predicted, she looked up at was smiling a little. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there was a single tear running down her cheek. "Just sprung a leak is all." She said, wiping her face.

Draco sighed and sat down opposite her. "Care to elaborate on the reason for such poor plumbing?"

Ginny sighed impatiently. "Everything, _dammit_!" she cried. "I've been the most selfish, horrible and vindictive woman in the world this past year."

"That's an over-exaggeration. Let's not forget this world does include Delores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This isn't funny Draco." She hissed. "I can't handle the truth and it shits me like nothing else."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this about Potter?"

"Of course it's about bloody Harry! When _isn't_ it about Harry? Everything that ever gets me riled up or upset lately is about Harry." She said irritably, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why?"

Ginny blinked and looked at the blonde in front of her. "Why what?"

"Why is it always about him?" he asked. "We have a life that has absolutely nothing to do with him now, and yet you still have him included. Why do you do that? I understand him being your friend and all, but we don't include your brother and Granger in as much as we do him."

"But, Eve…"

"Eve's different. _We_ have a family now, a life… and he does not have a place in it." Draco said firmly. "So, you'd better start explaining what the hell is going on, because I cant for the life of my son understand why you're balling your eyes out over someone who doesn't matter."

Ginny ran a shaky hand through her hair and sighed, wondering how she could put her feelings without hurting him. Was there even such a way?

"I guess…' she paused for a moment, wishing he wouldn't look at her like he was. "I guess, seeing Harry and Kate together kind of shocked me violently into reality. And…"

"Wait a second," Draco said, cutting her off. "Potter and Kate really _are_ _together?_"

Ginny nodded. "Two months now. Hermione was right."

"She's Granger, when _isn't_ she right?" Draco said with a smirk. "But, this is good for him right? I mean, he can just… move on?" he said.

Ginny nodded and smiled. She knew what Draco meant. "Yes, he's not a threat to you anymore. Not that he ever really was."

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes.

She met his gaze defiantly, but knew she couldn't fool him. He let his head droop a little with the unsaid answer and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired, angry and hurt all at once. He had not felt this way for many years.

He looked back up at her. "I'm only going to ask you this once, and I expect you to be totally honest with me Ginny." He said. "Are you still in love with him?"

Ginny looked at him for the longest time, before she answered with a very determined "No."

Draco didn't show any reaction, but simply kept his gaze on her. "No? Then why…"

"Oh god, I don't know!" She cried, standing up. "Do you think I want to feel weird seeing him with anyone else? Do you think I want to feel jealous, because I know we never got to be adults together? We were denied that chance dammit!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists.

She looked down at him and felt her anger being to be replaced with guilt. "Draco, I don't love him like that anymore. I _know_ I don't. And I don't know why I'm feeling like this. Maybe it's because all the 'What If's' are rearing their ugly heads in my mind again." She said sadly.

Draco frowned, stood up and grabbed her upper arms. "You know, this isn't really the sort of stuff I want to be hearing, being the fiancé I am."

"I know Draco. You think I don't feel wretched already?" she moaned. She looked up into his face and saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "You're mad."

"Of course I'm mad."

"Yell at me then. Throw a tantrum or a hissy fit or whatever… just show me something Draco." She said. This had been a constant struggle in their relationship. Draco hardly ever showed what he was thinking or feeling.

"I won't loose it. It's not like me to wear my feelings on my sleeve. You know how I feel and that's enough." He said shortly.

Ginny's bottom lip quivered and she let her head droop in shame. She felt so depressed, and she didn't have anyone but him to talk to about it. And now he was mad at her…

Draco sighed, rubbed her arms gently, but did not pull her into a hug. "Ginny, perhaps…we should take a break." He said.

Ginny sniffed and looked up at him. "A break from what?"

"From us."

It felt like another sledgehammer had just been swung into her heart. She sucked in a breath and wanted to pull away from him. "What… what're you saying?" she demanded softly, her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe we just need this."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No!" Draco said. "I want you to understand, this is the last thing I want. But, this isn't about me… it's about you. And I just thought that perhaps you should go somewhere take some time to figure out your thoughts and feelings. To decide what it is you really want."

"I know what I want." She whispered, taking his face in her hands. "And I'm looking at him. I made my decision the day you got down on your knee and proposed Draco."

He looked doubtful, and she understood why. Perhaps she did need some time to figure it all out.

"Ginny, I'd rather you work all this out now, than decide you made a big mistake in twenty years time." Draco said, taking her wrists and pulling them down. "I… don't want competition for your affections. And maybe it's old fashioned of me or what-ever, but I want you wholly for myself. As a man who loves his woman, I expect the same."

Ginny sighed and scratched her forehead. "I need to talk to him. That's all, I promise."

Draco considered her for a moment, before nodding. "I'm going to trust you on this."

Ginny smiled, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you."

Draco hesitated, before hugging her back. He wasn't sure whether he could be so supportive anymore. It hurt that she had lied to him about not caring like that for Harry anymore. For so long, Draco had appreciated her for her honesty, but this threw everything out of proportion. And while he knew she had done it to save his feelings, it didn't make it any less deceiving.

But he knew she loved him, and that was just enough motivation for him to fight for what they were trying to build.

"Oh er, not interrupting am I?"

Ginny and Draco broke apart quickly and looked around to see Harry standing in the archway of the entrance hall, and apologetic look on his face.

"No, Harry. We were just talking." Ginny said, wiping her eyes and giving Harry a smile.

Harry nodded, but knew she was lying at the look Malfoy was giving him. An expression of contempt for reasons Harry could not fathom. What had he done in the past month to warrant _that_ look?

"I'll just go away then shall I?" Draco sneered, giving Ginny a look.

"Draco…"

"No, I meant what I said." He said firmly. He gave her a kiss (probably longer than was normally expected) and began to leave. "Take your time." He said over his shoulder.

Harry watched him as he gave Harry one final look and went up the stairs out of sight.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Ginny. "Well, _someone's_ Mr. Happy today, aren't they?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up and sit down." Ginny snapped, waving a hand at the couch.

Harry blinked in surprise and did as she said. "Hmm, and now introducing the future Mrs. Happy…" he muttered.

Ginny, not having heard him, sat down and tugged on her hair nervously. "You want a drink?"

"No, and I don't want to pass around small talk either." He said kindly. "What do you want?"

Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. It was only mid afternoon. "Who's with Evelyn?"

"Kate at the moment." Harry said. He saw something in her demeanor change, and he suddenly knew the reason she wanted to talk to him.

"So er…" Ginny started, looking at her feet. "I heard about you and Kate."

Harry smiled. "So she said."

"Yes." Ginny laughed softly. She paused a moment, before continuing. "So, tell me to sod off if this is none of my business… but, how are things between you?"

Harry smiled and relaxed into the sofa, finding the situation a little amusing. She wanted to know about his relationship with Kate? That was fine. He was going to tell her anything she wanted to know.

"They're great." He said simply.

"Just great? That's the only adjective you can think of?"

"Well, what would you like to hear?" he laughed. He was enjoying her discomfort a little more than he was willing to admit.

"Well, I don't know!" Ginny laughed. _Damn him, he's having far too much fun at my expense._ She thought, glaring at his smirk. "Kate told me you've been together for two months."

"Yes, we have."

"So, it must be serious. I mean, you're not just… just, er…"

"Just shagging for convenience?" Harry offered. Ginny blushed and he laughed. "No, we're not."

"You care for her then?" Ginny asked.

Harry considered her for a moment. "Yes, I do." He said. "She makes me feel… I don't know if I can describe it, and I'm sure I don't have to."

Ginny looked at him as he drifted off into his mind, smiling no doubt at the image of Kate his mind's eye had just invoked. He had a goofy-happy look on his handsome features, his eyes were half-closed with happiness and he seemed very happy. Lighter even.

_He never looked like that with me_. Ginny mused.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly.

Harry zoned back in and looked at Ginny. "I'm not sure yet. It's beginning to look that way though." He said.

Ginny felt something shift inside her, but she wanted to hear it. Wanted to hear everything. "She makes you happy?"

"More than anything. Well, with the exception of a few things of course. One man cannot live without his broomstick or chocolate frogs." He chuckled.

Ginny looked at him for a moment. _Really_ looked at him. When he had first woken up, though looking like an adult, he really wasn't. He had still been a teenager, unsure and nervous about everything. But, sitting before her now, she finally saw that that Harry wasn't there anymore. This was the man she used to think she would marry, and yet, here he was someone she wasn't sure she knew anymore.

And then she knew that indeed, she was marrying the right one after all.

"So, are the Twenty Questions over?" Harry asked, cracking his knuckles. "Or would you like to know more about our passionate love affair in more detail?"

"No!" Ginny laughed. Really laughed. "No, absolutely no information about your sex life with be sufficient."

Harry smiled. "Fine, fine. Oh hey, is Nate here? Eve wanted me to give him this drawing of a Dragon she did." He said, patting his pocket.

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Ginny said, giving Harry a peculiar expression.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Okay. Well, do you feel better now?"

Ginny blushed. "What? What do you mean?"

Harry smiled. He knew exactly why she had called him over, but felt it was the gentlemanly thing to do to let her say what she had to. And while a year ago he would have fought for her affections, now he didn't want them anymore. He only wanted one woman in his life.

He smiled, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. And without another word, he headed up the stairs up to Nathan's room.

Ginny fell backwards into the couch, put a cushion over her face and screamed into it. Screamed from anger, annoyance, frustration… and happiness. She was relieved to see Harry moving on and relieved to know that indeed, she did not have such feelings for him anymore.

_Now, all I have to do is beg for my fiancé's forgiveness_. She thought.

* * *

Harry left Nathan's room, laughing softly to himself at the four-year-old's antics. After all this time, he was finally getting over his shyness around Harry and treating him as one of the family. For some unknown reason, it felt good to have the young Malfoy's approval.

As Harry walked down the hall, headed for the front door, he passed by the study. He didn't instead to stop, but there was something about the room that made him pause and look inside.

But what he saw made him wish he had kept on walking.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, his wand clutched tightly in his hand with a murderous glare on his face. He was just standing in the middle of the room, facing the dead fireplace. He was so still and looked as if someone had cast an Imperious curse on him.

Harry went against his natural instinct and stuck his head in the room "Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco slowly turned his head. He looked at Harry for a moment with a flicker of recognition, before turning back to the fireplace once again without a word.

Feeling his curiosity surpass the urge just to leave, Harry stepped into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Potter." Draco said flatly. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone to brood in peace."

"Brood? What on earth are you brooding about?"

"You really are a nosy git, aren't you?" Draco snapped, whirling on Harry.

"Well, pardon me for being concerned!" Harry retorted, wishing he really had just left.

"_Concerned_?" Draco laughed bitterly. "Why on earth would you be concerned about me? What have I done in my entire life to warrant such an emotion for you on my behalf?"

"Because it's the humanly thing to do!" Harry said, shutting the door so Nathan wouldn't hear them. "Believe me, if I had known you were going to be such an ass about it I would have kept on bloody walking."

Draco turned away from Harry and looked into the fireplace again. Harry frowned, stood level with Draco, put his hands in his pockets and looked into the dead flu as well, trying to figure out what was so fascinating.

"What are you looking at?"

"The fireplace."

"Yes, I can see that. But why?"

"Because I want to blow it up, and I'm this close to doing it." Draco sneered, creating a small gap between his thumb and forefinger. "And if you do not get out of my sight in the next ten seconds, I can't promise I won't hurt you either."

Harry blinked. Malfoy was mad. "That's a bit extreme isn't it? What-ever it is that you're pissed off about I'm sure Ginny will…"

But that was as far as Harry got, for Draco had just dropped his wand, grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall with an angry cry. Harry grunted at the impact and looked at Draco's face in shock. The other man was breathing very hard and was obviously very angry.

"Malfoy, what the _hell_ is your problem?"

"You!" Draco said, his law clenched and his teeth bared. "Don't you even know?"

Harry was so shocked he didn't have time to be angry for the manhandling he was receiving. Draco just seemed livid. "No, I don't know! Let me go!"

"No!" Draco yelled. "It's not me who has to let you go, it's her. I can't have her because of you. I couldn't have anything I wanted because of you, and even now after all this time it's no fucking different."

Harry didn't move. He didn't dare. This was all too familiar…

"I love her. She's the first thing I ever loved and she'll be the last. Dammit, why did you even have to wake up, or even exist? Why can't you just let me have this one thing?" Draco cried. His resolve was cracking, and his anger was slowly transforming into desperation.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about? I don't want Ginny anymore and she's made it plainly obvious since I woke up that she doesn't want me." Harry said.

Draco pressed Harry harder against the wall, gripping his shirt in a tighter fist. "I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks I'm not watching. I thought maybe it would pass in time, that maybe it was just a thing she was going through… but its still there. She loves you Potter."

Harry, having enough, grabbed Draco's wrists and pried them off him. He pushed Draco away, panting a little and adjusted his shirt. "You know what? Yes, we love each other. On some level we always have and perhaps always will. But it is not the sort of love you attempt to make a life out of, or dwell on or even pursue a relationship with… it's a different level. It's surpassed its time and doesn't mean any threat to you. It's the love of lovers passed and friendship renewed. We had experiences together, we had love together, Merlin, we even had a _child_ together! You can't go through something like that and not turn out the way we have."

Draco glared at Harry for a moment, before his expression softened. Harry was surprised to find that Draco was actually listening to him, but pushed it aside and continued.

"Malfoy, she looks at you in a way she _never_ looked at me. That's why it hurt so badly at the start. I was jealous of that. But, I learnt that she was a different person, someone I didn't know. And how could I love someone I didn't know?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Potter…"

"Malfoy, do you remember the day you came into my room at the hospital? You spoke to me of trusting that there had to be a reason for the way Ginny felt about something, and I'm asking you to believe me now that there is nothing between us anymore." Harry said. He didn't know why he wanted Draco to believe this so badly, but he did.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She was jealous. Of you and Kate together."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, seen as you seem to know the answer to everything at the moment, perhaps you could shed some light on the reason as to why that is if she's so in love with me." Draco said, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry smiled and put his hands back in his pockets. "The same reason I was jealous of you and her. We were denied a chance to see each other look at the other in such a manner, and it didn't seem fair. But, we understand that there's no going back to that now. I'm with Kate, she's with you… and we're happy the way things are. I think on some level we know that even if I hadn't gone into the coma, we still wouldn't have lasted. People change, it's inevitable."

Draco couldn't believe what he was about to say. "You're right."

Harry laughed. "See? A few short years ago you couldn't have admitted that, let alone to my face."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're really pushing your luck Potter." He said. The corner of his mouth was twitching, as if he was trying very hard not to smile.

Harry looked at Draco's face, his eyes falling on the scar through his eyebrow. "We really _are_ more alike than we are different, aren't we?" it wasn't a question.

"Careful Potter, you may sprain something with the effort of such a compliment."

"Well, I offered to be civil and I meant it. Not that I want to start picking out curtains or anything." He said, rubbing his side.

Draco sighed, considered Harry for a moment and looked as though he wanted to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Harry pondered the mystery that was Draco Malfoy for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Well, er, I think I've outstayed my welcome." He said. "See you."

"Potter, wait."

Harry, whose hand was just about to grab the door handle, stopped and looked around to see Draco looking at him with somewhat embarrassment.

"Look er… about what just happened… you know, what you said… I just, er…"

Harry smiled. "Go on, you can do it."

Draco sighed and glared humorously at Harry. "Thank you."

Harry smirked, gave Draco a respectful nod and left the room without another word.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes as she felt the bed shift over her shoulder. She knew he was getting into bed behind her, and didn't know whether or not to pretend to be asleep. It was well past midnight, and she didn't want it to look like she had been waiting up for him.

But, she was saved the trouble when his arm circled her waist and he kissed her temple softly, smoothing her red hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, cuddling into her.

"_You're_ sorry? What on earth for?" she asked in disbelief. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he looked very tired.

"For not trusting you. I was upset and mad and hurt and…"

"Shh." She hushed, turning onto her back so she could look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. _I'm _the one who should be on her knees, groveling for forgiveness. I've been horrible to you these past months."

Draco smiled. The smile he reserved only for her. "I understand why you were."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you do?"

"Yes I do. Not that it didn't hurt any less." He said. He gave a quick kiss, before settling beside her, propping his head up. "This love thing is still new to me, and I need to understand that there are many levels of it. Many definitions that have such a fine line between them that sometimes they are indistinguishable. Love doesn't come as naturally to me as it does to you. I still need to learn."

Ginny felt her heart warm to him. He had tried so hard to become the man he was today, and he still wasn't satisfied. She knew he was better than he was giving himself credit for. She knew he loved Nathan with every morsel of his being, and for a Malfoy that was an awful lot.

She ran the back of her hand along his cheek and smiled. "I'll teach you." She whispered. "But, are you sure you're okay with me? If you still want me to go away for a while I will."

"No." Draco said. "You're not leaving me."

Ginny exchanged a smile with him and kissed him, hoping one day everyone else could see the side of him she had fallen in love with. The side he hid from everyone but his family.

* * *

A/N – Rather long and boring, but I wanted to tie up a few loose ends. I hope it satisfied you. 

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39. Okay, we're winding this down now, and I hope to have it finished within the next few chapters. Just as a bit of a warning, the end may take a turn that will be a bit of a surprise and disappointment, but it was one of the only ways I felt I liked.

* * *

"Hey! Great to see you again… no, Fred that is not what you're meant to do with the telephone… oh, sorry Nathan I didn't see you down there… Mat! Put that down before you blast your eyebrows off!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she talked very quickly to half the guests, carrying the empty tray back to the kitchen to be restocked with food. She sighed, wondering how it was she had become momentarily-in-charge of the party.

_Harry's house and he's still late!_ She mused, trotting down the stairs to the kitchen.

Harry had organized to have a Halloween party at his house, and the only prerequisite of entry was that you had to be wearing a costume. So far, everyone had risen splendidly to the occasion, even the wizards who didn't know any muggle culture.

Kate sighed and burst into the kitchen. "Dobby? Are those puddings ready?"

Dobby, who had been busy mixing away at the stove with a pot of soup, stumbled on his stood at the surprise. He caught himself and smiled up at Kate. "Yes Miss, they is over there." He said, pointing to the bench.

"Ah, fantastic. How are you going in here all by yourself? Do you need me to send for some more elves back at the school?"

"Oh no! No, Dobby is fine Miss. Dobby feels honored that Harry Potter asked him to help out with his party this evening." Dobby beamed, stirring the soup with his huge wooden spoon.

Kate loaded up the silver platter with all the food Dobby had arranged ready on the bench top, caught a momentary whiff of the delicious array of meals and levitated the tray with a wave of her wand.

"Well, when you're done make sure you come up and enjoy yourself Dobby. And that's an order." Kate said with a smile.

She bid the house elf good-bye and slowly made her way back through the dining room and into the upper floor where everyone had congregated.

"Ah, now here is someone with some sense!"

As Kate unloaded her tray on the table Harry had set up in the living room, she smiled as Hermione dragged Ron over. "What can I do for you two kids?" she asked.

"Tell Ron that Batman could outfight The Punisher in any situation." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"The Punisher has more sense than to walk around in public in a leather suit with a cape." Ron retorted kindly, giving Hermione a patronizing look.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "You two come up with the most ridiculous things to fight about, you know that?"

"Of course we do, we're married." Hermione laughed simply.

Kate smiled and tucked the empty tray under her arm. "So, who are you two meant to be?" she asked, eyeing their costumes.

Ron was wearing an outfit one typically saw in the 1920's, kind of an army outfit with a gun holster on his chest. Hermione was wearing an Egyptian outfit all in black, and she looked very stunning.

"Rick and Eve from 'The Mummy.'" Ron said proudly, putting an arm around Hermione's waist. "Suits us, don't you think? Me being all trigger happy and manly, and Hermione being all studious and beautiful?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "It does actually." Indeed, their costumes were very similar to those in the movie. "You did a great job."

"Yeah, especially these metal wand thingies." Ron said, pulling his guns out of his holster and twirling them a little. "Who are you meant to be?" Ron asked, giving Kate the look she had received from every male since she had arrived.

She was wearing attire she had been secretly fantasizing about wearing for a few years now. She was in leather pants and a maroon, leather halter top that fit snugly and didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. She had let her hair out to finish the look.

"Have you seen the movie Coyote Ugly?" She asked. At his blank look, she smiled. "I'll let your wife explain it to you. I'm one of the girls from that."

"I'm sure Harry will like it." Ron said, trying not to stare.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where _is_ Harry anyway?"

"He's upstairs getting dressed. Honestly, it's at his house and he _still_ can't be on time." Kate said. She checked her watch. "Maybe I should check on him."

"Do you know what his costume is?" Ron asked. "I asked him, but he just said it was a surprise."

"Whatever it is, I just hope he's not wearing a tie with it. He's hopeless at them, bless his little heart."

* * *

Harry pulled his shirt, tugged it into position and once again posed in front of his full-length mirror, listening to the muffled chattering of his guests downstairs as he did up the buttons. He knew he was probably being a little rude, taking his time like he was, but he didn't think they would mind all that much. Everyone knew everyone, so there would be none of that 'Awkwardness' between anyone.

He paused, before plucking his square-framed glasses off his nose. He held them in front of his face and smiled at them. He had grown to rather like his appearance in them instead of his round rimmed ones he used to have. He almost didn't want to do this… but, it was only for one night.

So, with the spell he had looked up the night before, he caused his frames to mould back into their circles. He smiled in satisfaction, slipped them back on and looked into the mirror. It was a little bit of a shock to see himself there again. The shadow of the boy who used to look back at him in the mirror.

He looked around as the floorboard outside his door creaked and clapped eyes on Kate. He opened his mouth to say something, when he finally realized what she was wearing.

"Wow." He muttered, letting his eyes wander freely over her entire body. "Wow, you look… _wow_."

Kate smiled coyly and brushed her hair away from her face. "I take it you like my outfit." She said, stepping fully into the room.

Harry blinked and smiled. "Yes, I do. It's very… nice."

Kate laughed and closed the distance between them, knowing perfectly well 'nice' was not the word he had really wanted to say. "Is this all you're wearing?" she asked, looking at his outfit.

It was a typical 70's era outfit with the flare jeans and silk shirt. It looked surprisingly good on him, and his figure showed it off well.

"What do you mean, is this all I'm wearing?" Harry chuckled. "Don't you notice anything different?"

Kate's eyes narrowed and she took a better look at him. His glasses were different, that she could tell instantly. But, his eyes looked…

"What have you done to your eyes?" She asked. "And your scar? Harry, I don't get it." She said.

Harry smiled. He had performed a simple glamour on himself to hide his scar and turn his eyes a different colour. "Think about it. What colour are my eyes?"

"They're brown. But, what does that have to do with…" she stopped as it suddenly all made sense. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're dressed as your father."

Harry nodded. "Simple yet effective." He said. "I… thought it would be a good idea." He said, blushing a little.

Kate kissed him and ran a hand over his forehead. It was surreal to see him without his famous mark, and yet he seemed lighter without it. As if being granted his one chance to be someone else was fulfilling one of his greatest dreams.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. And you know what else would be a good idea?"

"What's that?"

"You hurrying up and getting downstairs. Did you know you have people over?"

Harry laughed and gave her behind a smack as she pulled back. "Shut up wench. Beauty takes time."

"And in your case a good few hours."

Harry laughed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. He let her lead him along the landing and just as they were about to go down the stairs, three people were coming up.

"Ah, there you are." Ron said, leading Hermione and Remus behind him. "Blimey, look at you." Ron chuckled, admiring Harry's outfit.

"You look like John Travolta from 'Saturday Night Fever.'" Hermione giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That wasn't really my intention, but… Remus, you okay?"

Harry had noticed Remus's gaze on him almost instantly, and it took him a moment to realize why the older man was looking at Harry as if he were a ghost. Remus's eyes were wide and he looked a little pale… yet happy all the same.

"You like my costume?" Harry asked, spreading his arms out. "I saw a photo in my album and mimicked it."

Remus was speechless. He wanted to reach out and hear the man before him say 'Moony' in that mocking tone James always had. He wanted him to give him that flick behind the ear James always gave him when he wanted to be really annoying… but this wasn't James. It was Harry, and Remus was going to have a hard time reminding himself of this fact.

"Blimey, you're going to create a stir with that outfit." Remus muttered, ruffling his hair.

Harry smiled, knowing that he had his old Professor's approval. "Well, come on then. And Hermione, you can explain to me why you're dressed like an Egyptian goddess."

* * *

Harry was sitting in the corner of the living room, watching people filter in and out periodically. He was not being anti-social, but simply taking some time for himself. Evelyn had not yet arrived, and he was awaiting her entrance with great anticipation.

If he took a moment, he would have given himself credit for organizing a Halloween Party. So many occasions in the past had happened on the day. It was the day he and Ron first became real friends with Hermione, it was the day Sirius broke into Gryffindor common room trying to get to Pettigrew, it was the day he had lost his virginity…

But, he also just liked the holiday itself. It was an excuse to be stupid and have a legitimate reason for it. It was a half-moon outside, and the local kids were all going around, acting American and trick-or-treating. Of course, Fred and George couldn't resist having a go either.

"Harry, what're doing sitting all by yourself?" came a familiar Irish accent.

Harry smiled up at Seamus Finnegan in front of him, dressed as a Celtic warrior complete with a baby cradled in his arms. "Hey Finnegan. Pull up a chair." Harry said, taking his feet of the chair in front of him. As Seamus sat down, Harry smiled down at the little blonde baby in his former room-mate's arms. "Hey little Connor. He looked exhausted."

"Yeah. A little too much excitement for my prince." Seamus said, smiling down at his son.

Harry looked at the dozing baby for a moment. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure. Careful with his head now…"

Harry awkwardly took the baby out of Seamus's arms and into his own. "I've not had a lot of experience holding babies." He chuckled bashfully.

"That's alright. Just don't drop him."

The infant was so small and so fragile. Harry was sure he had never handled anything so delicate in his entire life, and that included Aunt Petunia's home made cheesecakes. Connor was just so_ small_.

Seamus noticed a certain look on Harry's face. "What're you thinking?"

"Just that… well, I never got to experience this part." Harry said regretfully, smiling down at the baby in his arms. "I didn't get to hold my baby in my arms, rock her to sleep… all that stuff that parents do."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance." Semus said suggestively.

Harry looked at him. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

Seamus smiled and pointed. Harry looked over to see Kate standing near the dead fireplace, a plate of food in her hands as she talked merrily to Hermione, Mat and Rachael. Her face was lit up with her gorgeous smile and she looked so at ease.

Realizing he probably had a goofy look on his face, Harry cleared his throat and handed the baby back to his father. "Yes well, let's not get ahead of ourselves yet shall we?"

"Oh come on, fate has plans for you that you don't even realize." Seamus laughed softly. "I mean, everything you say is going to happen turns out completely the opposite. You said you were going to marry Ginny years ago, and look how that turned out."

"So you're suggesting that if I say I'm not going to marry Kate and have kids with her… that in fact I really am?" Harry asked disbelieving. "That's really dumb logic."

"Its Irish logic."

"My point exactly. Now go on, clear off."

Seamus laughed, bid Harry good-bye and left him once again in peace.

Harry rolled his goblet in his hand, thinking about what Seamus had said. _Did_ he want to marry Kate someday? It seemed a little surreal now; they had only been together for just over two months. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet.

He looked over at her and caught her eye. She smiled at him from across the room and Harry felt that knot in his stomach twist again because of it. He blew a kiss and had every intention of going over to her, when…

"Okay everyone, settle down! No need to worry, we're here!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco Malfoy entered the room, his arms out as he announced his presence. "Typical Malfoy, always up for a dramatic entrance." Harry muttered.

He watched as Ginny came in after him, carrying Nathan on her hip and Eve toddling along behind her. Harry smiled as he looked at what his daughter was wearing. She was dressed as Snow White, complete with a little plush dwarf in her arms. Nathan was wearing a sort of peasant outfit, and Harry couldn't place what he was meant to be… but Ginny and Malfoy, he knew.

Ginny was dressed in simply muggle clothing, her hair hanging down. But Draco was dressed all in black, complete with a black leather trench coat and black boots. His hair was gelled back again and he looked very much the bad ass.

"What on earth possessed you two to dress like that?" He asked, walking up to them.

"Daddy! Look and me, I'm a princess!" Eve said, doing a little twirl.

Harry laughed and hugged her. "I can see that. You look very pretty. Just don't eat any apples, okay?"

"How about us Potter? Don't we look spiffing?" Draco said very dramatically, doing a pose.

Harry frowned, wondering why he was in such a good mood. "Uh, sure. I didn't know you watched Buffy." He said, looking at Ginny.

She smiled. "Well, I like Willow. I couldn't think of anyone else who had red hair, or platinum blonde for that matter. Draco didn't mind being Spike all that much. You look nice, _don't_ you darling?"

Draco rolled his eyes and plucked Nathan off Ginny's hip. "I'd much rather be something far more charming and distinguished that a Vampire." He grumbled.

"Look Harry, I'm Pete!" Nathan said, smiling.

"Pete who?" Harry asked, letting Eve take his hand.

"From the movie, 'Pete's Dragon'." Said a familiar voice.

Harry looked around as Kate slipped her arms around Harry's waist from behind and smiled at the new comers. "Do you guys know the meaning of punctuality by any chance?"

"At least we're not as late as Longbottom." Draco muttered, putting his son up on his shoulders.

Harry smiled, but noticed Ginny trying to look anywhere but at him and Kate. He sighed, wishing she would get past it all ready. She had done mostly, but it was still apparently a bit of a sting.

It also didn't help that Kate was wearing a very sexy outfit, as apposed to Ginny's plain jeans and sweater.

"Well, come on then… lets get some food. Eve, I can introduce you to an old friend of mine in the kitchen."

* * *

Hermione carried two long stacks of plastic cups down the stairs towards the kitchen where she knew the only bin big enough to hold it all was kept. So, depositing the trash and giving Dobby a quick hello, she made her way back out to the dining room.

She went to head back upstairs, when a sudden noise caught her attention. She stopped and rolled her eyes as she Harry with Kate pressed up against the back doorway, kissing each other leisurely.

"Don't you two have anything else to do?" Hermione asked, gathering up some bottles of Buterbeer from the table.

Harry smiled and broke away from Kate long enough to say "Go away, I'm busy entertaining a guest."

Hermione smiled as Kate giggled into him and shrugged at Hermione. Since they had come 'out', they had been a little shy with their affections towards each other. Of course, not everyone was expecting disgusting exhibitions, but they were sweet to each other, and it gave other people an insight as to how much they cared for each other. Harry was rather private about his relationship with Kate, but it was occasions like this where Harry didn't mind Hermione catching him in such a position really showed how much he had changed in a year. Of course, there was only a select few people Harry would be so comfortable around, and Hermione knew she was one of them.

"Well, just make sure the next sets of eyes that clap sight of your 'entertainment' aren't those of a certain seven year old girl who could be sent to therapy after seeing such displays of affection for particular house guests." Hermione said, leaving them alone to ponder her advice.

Harry pulled back from Kate with wide eyes. "She's got a point." He said regretfully.

"What are you talking about? Eve's seen us kiss before."

"Yeah, a chaste peck on the cheek. Nothing more than that." Harry said.

Kate laughed and ran her hands up his chest and along his shoulders. "All right, but you'd better be making it up to me later." She said, not feeling upset at all. Sometimes, his insecurities about Evelyn or Nathan busting them in such situations were too cute to be upset about.

He nodded and gave her a kiss again. "I think I can do that."

Kate exhaled as he began sucking on an area just below her ear. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

She didn't want to bring this up, just incase she had heard wrong. But, it had been bugging her ever since, and she had to ask or else she would go mad with curiosity. "Do you remember the night Remus brought you home from Azkaban?"

"Mmm, what about it?"

Kate sighed and made him stop his worship of her neck. She made him look at her and bit her lip. "You… you said something to me just before you passed out." She said. "You…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I what?"

"You… told me you loved me." Kate whispered.

Harry stared at her for a long time and it made Kate nervous. _Oh god, he doesn't remember. _

"I did?" he asked.

Kate bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, you did." _Jesus, why did I bring it up?_ She thought. _Urgh, I would have been happier not knowing! _

Harry blinked. "Well, I _do_ love you." He said simply.

He didn't know why it had come out so casually. Perhaps there was no cliché to follow when it came to declaring something like that. After all, he had already said it hadn't he? Even if he was about to pass out at the time. Maybe he had known it all along in the back of his mind.

Kate felt her heart leap. "You do?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said with a smile.

Kate laughed softly, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a very firm kiss. "Do you have any idea how good it feels to hear that Harry Potter?" she said.

Harry smiled. "Well, say it to me and I'll let you know."

Kate smiled and kissed him gently and slowly. "I love you too."

Harry grinned, pressed her up against the doorway again and kissed her. "And later, you can show me how much."

* * *

"You know, Dobby never cooked this well when we owned him. And you would think that he would, considering how many times a day my father threatened to shut him in the oven and roast him like a stuffed turkey."

"Charming vision Draco."

"Well, in such a big mansion you'd be surprised the death threats you overhear."

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved him along. They were walking slowly along the long table bearing food, piling up their plates with food while taking advantage of the first few minutes alone.

"What did you do during your summers anyway? I can't imagine you having friends over to go swimming in the pool out the back."

"Are you insane? Goyle in _swimming trunks_?" Draco cringed, pulling a face of distaste. "Please, it was bad enough sharing a room with him for seven years. They way he snores, you'd think a wild heard of Unicorns were running through our dorm every night."

Ginny laughed.

"Hey, that sounds like someone I know." Said a new voice.

Draco spun around and gave Harry a smug look. "You know someone more gorilla like that Goyle, do you Potter?"

"Perhaps, but he's likely to shoot me with those fake guns he's brandishing at everyone if I mention his name." Harry said, casting a glance over at Ron. "Look er, are you busy? I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, looking at Ginny.

"Sure, what's this about?"

"Perhaps I should…" Draco said, making to leave.

"No, you can stay. It's nothing so personal that you can't hear it." Harry said with a small smile. When Draco nodded, Harry continued. "I want to discuss Eve's living arrangements again."

Ginny sighed. "I've been waiting for it. Okay then, state your terms."

"I want her here for the next six months." Harry said simply.

"Six _months_!" Ginny cried. "Six months _straight_?"

"Is this a hard concept to grasp Ginny?" Harry asked, frowning a little. "What's wrong with that anyway?"

"Well… its, er…I mean…" Ginny stuttered, looking at her fiancé for help. But Draco simply stood there with a little smirk on his face. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, you're right. There is nothing wrong with that." She said.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "But?"

"But, she's my _baby_ Harry. The longest we've ever been away from each other is two months. And six months without her…" Ginny trailed off, looking a little nervous.

"Ginny, I'm not running off with her again to some unknown country we can't pronounce the name of. She'll be here, and you can visit anytime." Harry insisted kindly. "I want her living with me Ginny. You've had eight years with her… surely you can give me at least these six months."

Ginny considered Harry for a moment, before whirling on Draco. "Don't you have a problem with this?"

Draco blinked. "Me? Of course not. Kidnap her and take her to Jamaica for all I care." He said to Harry with a shrug.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, I've already talked to her about it Ginny."

"You asked her without consulting me?"

"No, _she_ asked _me_." Harry retorted with a smile. "She's been wanting to live with me for ages Ginny, but I've been telling her no because I hadn't had a proper place to live."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You know, you're right. I'm just being silly. Of course, she can stay here as long as she wants." She said, giving Harry a smile. "You don't even need to ask my permission Harry. You should just say she's staying here."

Harry smiled. "Well, I wanted to act gentleman-like the first time around. Next time you won't get any warning."

Ginny smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and made to run off again. But he stopped and whirled around again.

"Oh, and Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

Harry smirked. "Get yourself ready for our game in two weeks. The Cannons are going to be triumphant against your sorry Tornadoes."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm simply quaking in my little vampire boots Potter." He replied sarcastically.

Harry smirked, blew Draco a kiss and bounded off again.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. "You're terrified, aren't you?"

"Nearly soiling myself. He's good… _too_ good if you ask me." He looked down at Ginny. "Who will you be supporting anyway?"

"Oh look, treacle tart!"

"Ginerva, answer your soon-to-be husband!"

"Ooh, apple pie and cream!

"Ginny!"

"Sorry, what that? You're breaking up."

* * *

A/N – Once again, not a whole lot. Just a little bit of fun!

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40! Guys, your reviews warm me up like a marshmallow in the microwave! Thanks for your outstanding support!

* * *

There were only a few times in his life in which Harry had been truly intimidated, and he remembered them well. His first day at Hogwarts, his first ever Quidditch match for Gryffindor, meeting Kate for the first time… he would never have guessed that _this_ would be added to his list.

The crowd roared as one mass, waving flags for their teams as the Tornadoes flew out onto the pitch. Harry and the Cannon's were already up in the air, doing some last minute warm up's before the match started.

Harry shivered and simply hovered, looking around the stadium. The blue supporters of the Tornadoes far outnumbered the Cannon's orange. There was probably an eighth of the crowd wearing the orange, but while it was a fairly dismal number, it could have been worse.

While it had been one of his greatest fantasies as a boy to be up here on his broom, cheered on by a crowd of loyal supporters chanting his name, he still couldn't help but feel very nervous. He had not played properly in a good deal of time and while the training sessions had helped, the fact that he would be playing against Draco was not a comforting thought.

"And for all you Cannon's fans out there, today marks the first ever match for new team member Harry Potter. Now, if you don't know that name already you soon will. We did a background check and it turns out Potter played for his house team back at Hogwarts against none other than Tornadoes seeker Draco Malfoy! Wow, a strange turn of events makes this match sure-fire must see!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the commentators rambling and adjusted his wrist guards. He didn't really need the entire world knowing his history… not that they didn't already.

"Hey Potter, not getting sick are you?"

Harry smiled and turned his broom a little to the left as a blonde haired, very freckly girl flew over, sunglasses on her nose. "Not at all Jess. Are you? I hear their chasers are pretty good." Harry teased.

Jess smiled and waved a hand. "Pish tosh Harry. We're the Cannons for goodness sake!" she said with a smile.

Harry looked at her for a moment but didn't comment. He knew she was no where near as confident as she was letting on. The Cannon's of course were classified one of the worst sides in the league, and the Tornadoes had a very good reputation.

Harry patted the Chaser on the back and jerked his broom upward as the referee's stepped out onto the field, carrying the crate holding the balls with them. He circled the stadium a little more and stopped just as he passed over the orange group of people.

He squinted and smiled as he spotted a familiar red-head, waving his scarf wildly up at Harry's direction, his brown-haired wife beside him looking like she was trying very hard not to act like a lunatic as well. He looked at the row behind them and his grin widened as he spotted Eve standing up in her seat, waving happily up at Harry.

Harry waved back and blew her a kiss.

"One of your adoring fans Potter?" came a familiar drawl from behind him.

"Just get up there Malfoy and concentrate on trying to beat me." Harry said, giving Draco a cocky smile.

Draco huffed in amusement. Dressed in his pale blue robes, he looked very different than in his old green and silver ones Harry was accustomed to seeing him in. He looked like a Ravenclaw. "Oh please, what makes you think you can beat _me_?"

"Oh, I don't know. Only the fact that I've done it every other time we've faced each other in the past. May the best flier win." He said good naturedly.

And with that, he sped off towards the other end of the pitch, leaving Draco alone to ponder this piece of information.

"And the players take their positions as the referee's step out onto the pitch. The Chasers look ready for anything out there."

Hermione, who had had to put her hand on Ron's knee to stop him bouncing it, looked around the stadium. "Isn't Kate coming today? She can't miss Harry's first match."

"She's going to be late she said." Ron replied, his eyes fixed on the pitch.

Hermione nodded and turned in her seat to smile at Ginny. "Who are you going for?"

Ginny shrugged with a smile, but Eve leapt up. "Daddy! We're going for Daddy, aren't we Nathan?" Eve screamed, waving an orange and black flag.

But Nathan was dressed all in blue. "No, not Harry. Boo!"

"Oi!" Ron cried, giving Nathan a look of mock threatening. "The Cannon's are the best team ever."

"Shut up, they're starting!" Ginny said, pointing.

The referees' mounted their broom, leaving one on the ground with the create. She kicked it open and two Bludgers flew up into the air, followed by a small glittering speck that only stayed visible for a moment before disappearing out of sight. The entire crowd seemed to quite down as the referee reached into the create, pulled out the Quaffle and blew her whiste.

And with one large throw into the air, the Quaffle was put into play.

Harry remained where he was and watched on with nervousness as the Cannon's chaser Steven Billard grabbed the Quaffle and threw it onto Jess Monk, then back to Steven and then up the field to Peter Wilcox.

"Ohh, this is some impressive play by the Cannons in the first few seconds of the game. Where did they pick up these techniques? Monk passes to Billiard, who makes a throw to… oh! Intercepted by Tornadoes chaser Michael Baker! Baker, passes it onto Evans who… ooh! Just misses a Bludger hit. He swerves, dips shoots… HE SCORES! 10-0 in Tornadoes favor!"

The crowd exploded in cheers as the chaser Jake Evans did a wave at the crowd. The keeper for the Cannons, Sarah Jenson, looked very upset, but still determined. She was new at this after all.

"And the Quaffle gets back into play in Cannon's possession. Monk… crikey, look at that girl fly! She ducks a bludger attack, swerves around opposing chaser Adrian O'Brian… passes to… wait! Look at Malfoy ladies and gentleman!"

Harry hadn't even heard the commentator as he had seen Malfoy dive seconds before. He urged his broom forward, ready to be hot on his heels… but stopped in mid air.

"What's this? Potter's not even going for it! I've never seen anything like this…"

Harry smiled and shrugged at the crowd. He had looked at the distance in front of Draco and seen nothing there. Draco, who was just about to plough into the ground, pulled up and looked back expectantly at Harry. He frowned as Harry simply smiled and flew off again, angry that his Wronksi Fient had not fooled Harry at all.

"Well, and impressive start for the new comer I must say. So, it's back to the game with Tornadoes in possession…"

And on it went. Harry winced every time the Cannon's let their confidence slip, which was turning out to be quite often. Every time they missed a shot or dropped a pass, they became less encouraged to try. They just didn't seem to have the faith in themselves to keep on playing, and it frustrated Harry. He knew they could be a good team if they only tried…

"And, after twenty minutes of playing it's the Tornadoes, 70-10. You have to wonder if the Cannon's really can turn this season around in their favor. After 170 years…"

Harry frowned, wishing the commentator would stop. The team was already crest fallen, and such words did nothing for their morale.

_I have to find the snitch soon, dammit_. Harry thought, looking around madly. _Come on, where is it… _

He looked over at Draco and saw him watching the scene with smug satisfaction. Harry scowled and dove, trying to ease off some of his frustrations.

_He won't be so smug when I catch the snitch_. Harry thought with a smile. He ducked as a bludger came towards him, did a fancy loop and…

"Oooh! That's not going to do too well for the Cannons. Taken right out of her hands! Come on Cannons, what are you doing?"

The commentator brought the game into sharper focus for Harry. He looked down at the players below as if watching in slow motion. Jess and Steven looked very depressed, and Keeper Sarah looked very ashamed of herself. The Beaters were loosing focus and it appeared that the only player out there still trying was Harry.

_Well that won't do_. He thought determinedly.

Harry frowned and tried to grab the nearest Referees attention. When he looked at Harry, Harry gave the signal for Time out. The referee nodded, blew his whistle and repeated the signal to the others.

"What's this? Potter's called for a time out. This is a peculiar move…"

Harry waved to the team and the all flew up to meet him. "Sorry, I know this is probably a bad time to call time out…"

"No, it's a perfect time." Said Jamie, one of the Beaters. "Makes us look like we're really not that bad after all."

Harry couldn't believe it. They all had their heads bowed in defeat. "What are you lot _talking_ about? We're only sixty points down for god's sake!"

"Harry, you're new. You don't understand…"

"Oh yes I bloody do!" Harry said impatiently. "You're all giving up because you think you can't win. You think that because of nearly two centuries of defeat, we can't pull our fingers out and actually win a fucking game."

"Who believes in us then?" Snapped Jamie again. "One of the twenty supporters we have in the entire world?"

Harry flew forward, grabbed Jamie's arm and turned him towards the stands. "Do you see that bloke down there? The one with the red hair? He's got enough spirit in him to compensate for ten thousand supporters! He comes to ever game, spends his money on merchandise and signs up for membership because he thinks we're actually worth something." He said determinedly.

The team went quiet at this. Harry looked at them all in turn. "So you missed a few bludgers, and you missed a few blocks… so what? It doesn't matter how we started, but it _does_ matter how we finish. And who cares if we don't win? We're going to give them one hell of a game none the less." Harry said, his eyes blazing. "Come on guys, what do you reckon?"

They all looked at him for a moment, his determination sending a new surge of confidence through them.

Jess flew forward and held her hand out. "I want to win this for your friend." She said. "For all our supporters."

Harry smiled as the others put their hands on top of hers. Harry finished off the pile, and they all screamed out a "CANNONS!" before going back to their positions.

"And the time out is over, with the Cannon's going back to their positions."

Harry felt a feeling of self satisfaction as each of the other six players resumed play, a little more fire in their actions. His words seemed to have hit something inside them all, as they were flying with a new determination. The Chasers were more assertive, the Beaters were swinging harder and the Keeper was blocking everything.

Harry swerved around a bludger and for a moment almost went flying straight into the side of Draco Malfoy. He skidded to a halt in mid-air, looked out at the crowd… and saw a flicker of light just below.

He looked at Malfoy beside him. He apparently had not yet seen it. With a split seconds decision, Harry reared up and sped off in completely the opposite direction of where the snitch was. As he had hoped, Malfoy shot straight after him.

Harry laughed, lay flat down on his handle of his broom and put everything he had into the broom. He didn't want to catch the snitch yet… he wanted his team to play a little first.

"Blimey, look at Potter go! That Halies really can shoot like a firecracker."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco trying desperately to keep up, but his Nimbus 2010 was not much of a match for Harry's Halies. Feeling enough bluffing had taken place, Harry skidded to a sudden halt. He laughed as Draco went sailing past him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Now _that's_ a Fient." Harry called to him, before shooting off again in search of the snitch once more.

Draco watched him soar off, before shaking his head and laughing.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, forty minutes into the game and the Cannon's re actually making their way back up! What ever it was Potter said to them, I want some of! That must have been some inspirational speech, and we all thought that was the captain's job!"

Harry smiled, did a fancy loop around Jess as she flew up the pitch with the Quaffle under her arm with a determined look on her face, and pulled up again, looking around the stadium. The Tornadoes supporters were looking dumbfounded at the effort the Cannon's were actually putting into the game. The score was now 80-50, and the small patch of Cannon's supporters was going nuts.

He chanced a look over at where his friends were sitting and smiled as Ron was standing up, waving his hands merrily at Harry in support. Hermione was next to him, looking very happy and Kate was…

"Kate!" Harry cried, having not spotted her before.

_She must have just arrived_. He thought as she waved up at him, still dressed in her nurse's uniform with a large blue cloak over it. He waved back enthusiastically with a smile.

"Potter! Stop waving at girls and pay attention!"

Harry snapped back into the game as Simon the other beater flew past, looking at Harry with amusement. Harry looked around for Malfoy in his pale blue robes. Where was he?

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone in blue robes with platinum blonde hair take a very sharp dive.

Harry's eyes widened and he sped off after Draco. This was no feint. He urged his broom faster and in no time was level with his old school rival. He looked at Draco and smiled.

"Catch me if you can!" he called. And sped up.

Draco let out a growl and urged his broom forward, stretching his hand out for the little ball in front of them.

Both of them were neck and neck, shoving into each other in attempts to reach the ball. Harry knew he probably could have gone faster, but where would be the fun in that?

Suddenly, the ball zipped upwards. Harry and Draco both skidded to a halt, almost colliding and soared after it. Harry had the fast advantage and was about a head in front of Draco. He could hear the other man curing his broom to go faster.

Harry stretched out his arm as Draco came up level… he was inches from it…

And finally, his fingers clasped the little ball in his hand, Draco's fingers scratching the back of Harry's hand.

The small portion of Cannon's supporters exploded into applause, but the Tornadoes supporters had all gone eerily quiet, as if they couldn't quite believe what had just happened. One of the top teams in the league had just been beaten by the worst teams in centuries.

"The Cannon's have won! My god, I cant believe it! Cannon's defeat the Tornadoes 210-80!"

Harry hugged his team mates as they all came over to congratulate him, each of them singing him praises. He smiled and returned them, saying that their victory wasn't just because of him.

He looked up into the crowd and saw Ron sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. Eve was clapping hard and Ginny looked pleased, yet disappointed at the same time. Kate was beaming at him.

"Hey Potter."

Harry spun around to see Draco hovering there, a wry smile on his face. "Malfoy." He said. "Good game."

He held his hand out and Draco eyed it for a moment, before accepting it and shaking it with a smile. "You beat me. You would've thunk it."

Harry smiled as Draco released him and began clapping respectfully.

All at once, the Tornadoes players came over, shook hands with the Cannon's and began applauding too. Soon enough, the stupefied state of the Tornado's supporters wore off and they followed their team's good nature and the entire stadium was cheering the Chudley Cannon's first victory.

The team looked around in amazement, but all at once began singing the team song. Harry soon joined in and flew down to the ground with them, headed for the change rooms.

The feeling of knowing that they had found their confidence was far better than catching the snitch.

* * *

"Did you see his _dive, _Hermione? If that isn't written in the history books I don't know what will be! You were _amazing_ mate! And that Feint you pulled… magic! Oh, I just can't believe it! Whatever it was you said to them it did the trick Harry."

Harry smiled, listening to Ron rave excitedly behind him as they walked down the streets away from the stadium. Ron had been going on about the game non-stop for the past ten minutes, and Harry was yet to find himself even the slightest bit annoyed.

Hermione however, was a different matter.

"Will you shut up for goodness sake! We were all there Ronald, we _did_ see the game."

"Oh let him be." Harry chuckled, picking up Eve beside him and lifting her up onto his shoulders.

"You were the best seeker ever Daddy. And I thought _Draco_ was good." She said, patting Harry's head.

Harry smiled as Kate, who had been walking hand in hand with him, gave his arm a tug. "You've always been the best, no matter what anyone says."

"Even better than your Hufflepuff seekers?"

"Well, lets not get into inter-house rivalries."

After the game, the winning team had had an impromptu party in the change rooms. Coach Griphook had been beside himself with happiness and had kissed everyone, even Harry on the cheek many times. The press had been waiting outside of the stadium and had insisted on getting as many photos of the team as they could. Harry had noticed however that they seemed a little more interested in him than the rest of the team.

He had broken away from the festivities early and much to their disappointment, saying he had to get Evelyn her dinner. So, feeling too much adrenaline running through him to simply Portkey home, they decided to take a walk first.

Ginny and Draco had been waiting for them out in the entrance to congratulate Harry. Draco had shook his hand once again stiffly and claimed to be fine with the loss. Harry knew he was lying, but didn't comment. They had left sometime after that, once again praising Harry for his win.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when you took it from right under his nose? Ha! Classic work Harry." Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "And when you didn't fall for his Feint…"

"Ron, if you don't stop talking about Quidditch in the middle of a muggle street you're not going to get any 'special treatment' from me for the next three months." Hermione growled.

Ron smiled nervously, and did not bring up the subject again.

"Daddy, did you know why all those photographers were there?" Eve asked with a tone that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"No, but I'm sure you do." Harry said, exchanging a smile with Kate.

"You're _famous_ Daddy!"

Harry smiled as Ron burst out laughing behind him. "Am I really? Just for playing Quidditch?"

"Of course not silly." Eve giggled, ruffling her father's hair.

"Hey, we're going to have to love you and leave you." Ron said, stopping and looking at his watch. "The bus for our house doesn't come down this way anyway."

"Oh, okay." Harry said, turning around.

"Fantastic game Harry." Hermione said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. "I imagine it'll be front page news tomorrow morning."

Harry groaned and shook Ron's hand. The possibility of what the papers would say the next morning was not in good favour. Once they had all said their good-byes, Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off somewhere so they could apparate without being seen, singing the Cannon's team song at the top of his lungs.

Harry laughed and plucked Eve off his shoulders. "Shall we get the bus, or Portkey?"

Kate smirked. "I've got an idea."

"Oh, and what…" Harry stopped as he saw her pull her wand out and stand on the curb. His eyes widened as he realized what it was she was about to do. "Oh no! Kate, don't even _think_ about…"

BANG.

'…it." Harry finished lamely, as the massive Triple Decker purple bus pulled up in front of them. "Ooh, you are _so_ not getting any tonight." Harry groaned.

Kate laughed and took Eve's hand.

"Wow! That bus is humungerous!" Eve said, looking up at the bus with her eyes wide and full of wonder.

Harry sighed as Stan Shunpike stepped out, looking very important. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency Transport for the… blimey! Look, Ern, its _Harry Potter_!"

"Yes, hello lads." Harry said, blushing furiously.

"You know these people then Daddy?" Eve said, getting onto the bus on front of Kate.

"Daddy?" Stan echoed, looking between Harry and Evelyn with surprise. "Harry, you got yourself a daughter then?"

Harry didn't answer, but instead helped Kate up onto the bus and pulled out the correct fare for the trip. "12 Grimmauld Place thanks." He said, shoving the coins into Stan's hands.

"Oh, right then! Let's go Ern!"

"Daddy, can we go right up the top? Can we Daddy? Oh please?"

Harry relented, ignoring the stares he was getting front the other passengers and attempted to get up the stairs before the bus lurched into life again and sent them all flying.

"Smile honey, you're famous." Kate giggled, looking over her shoulder at Harry.

Harry stared at her for a moment, before finding the situation very funny as well.

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Mmm, a dangerous pastime."

"I was thinking about getting some house elves. You know, this place is pretty big and there's only me and Eve here… pass the plate."

"Sounds good. I think Dobby would absolutely love to work here. He'd even work for free."

"Oh no, I'd pay him. And the other's if they wanted it."

"How many are you looking at getting?"

"Not many. Three at the most. Hey, you missed a spot."

Harry and Kate were standing at the sink with her washing the dishes and Harry's drying. Of course, it was a waste of time doing in the muggle way, but sometimes Harry just felt like getting off his ass and doing some actual house work. Eve was in the living room, watching a DVD.

"Wonderful Bangers and Mash by the way love." Harry said, leaning over and giving Kate a kiss on the temple. "Although I feel bad about making you cook."

"You didn't make me, I offered. Besides, you're culinary skills – although wonderful – only stretch so far. And I thought you might want a night off, considering the day you've had." She said with a smile.

Harry sighed happily. "You take such good care of me."

"Well, someone has to."

He laughed, took another plate and wiped it dry with the towel. He stole a glance at her and felt that familiar flutter he got whenever he looked at her. Her hair was hanging loose and was tucked behind her ears. Her lips were pursed together in concentration as she wiped the plates free of food and there was a slight tinge of red to her cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Harry said softly.

Kate looked at him and blinked in surprise. "What?" she laughed.

"You are. You're beautiful and I love you."

She smiled and felt her insides turn to a pile of romantic mush. He said such wonderful, complimentary things in the most unusual of contexts, but still meant them one hundred percent.

She kissed him and pulled her rubber gloves off. "I love you too." She said. "But I smell like hospital disinfectant, so I'm going to have a shower." She said.

"Want some company?" he called over his shoulder as she walked off out of the room.

"You wish!" came her muffled response.

Harry chuckled to himself and went back to the dishes. He had stacked them all up on the bench top beside the sink and was just about finished. He wiped the last one dry, stacked it up and hung the towel up on the oven door handle.

He pulled out his wand as was about to put them away, when…

"_DADDY_!"

Harry instantly spun on his heel and pelted out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the living room. Her cry was scared and full of anguish.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly, skidding to a halt in front of the living room entrance. He walked up to the huge sofa where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "What happened?"

Eve looked at him with shining eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed to herself, her doll Jenny in her lap. "It… t-they…" she stuttered.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her cheek and brushing her tears away.

Eve's bottom lip quivered again and she pointed at the TV. "The m-man… he s-hot Bambi's m-mummy!" she said, and instantly began sobbing once more.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and resisted the urge to laugh. The shooting of Bambi's mother had been one of the biggest distresses of girls and women since it had been released, and – although he understood it was very sad – he had never really gotten what all the crying was about.

He got up and sat down on the couch beside her. "Come here." He said, opening his arms to her.

She sniffed, cast Jenny aside and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked at the TV and saw the movie was still playing. "Look, it gets better." He said. "Do you still want to watch it?"

Eve sniffed and nodded slowly. "Okay." She whispered.

Harry kissed her head and rocked a little as she turned to watch the TV once more. He continued to whisper soothing things to her as the movie progressed, tracing circles on her back at the same time. He felt her slowly relax and her sobs died away.

Surprisingly, he found himself getting into the movie more than he thought he would. It had been some time since he had watched it. And it was a bit of a shock to find Kate entering the room an hour later, freshly showered and changed, claiming that it was now half past eight.

"Oh, really?" Harry whispered, shifting a little. He looked down at Eve and saw she had dozed off, her cheeks still a little wet from crying.

"I heard her call for you. She okay?" Kate asked, turning the set off and sitting adjacent to them in an armchair.

Harry smiled and began rocking her again. "Bambi's mother got shot."

Kate's expression saddened. "Oh, yes. That part's always sad, poor dear." She said, giving Eve a sympathetic look. "I hope you didn't do the typical male response and just tell her she was sleeping."

"Of course I didn't." Harry laughed softly. He sniffed a little and caught a whiff of Kate's shampoo in the air. "Mmm, you smell nice." He commented.

"As apposed to before?" she said, quirking an eyebrow. He smiled and she stretched. "Well, I'd better go home. I have an early shift in the morning and if I stay here any later I wont get home until two in the morning." She chuckled.

Harry frowned. "Stay."

"Well, I could, but like I said I need to get up early and…"

"No, I mean stay." Harry cut off. "Forever."

Kate, who had risen half out of her chair, looked at Harry with utter shock. She flopped back into the seat. "What?"

"Move in here." he said.

Kate's mouth fell open. "Move in?" she echoed. "But, Harry… well, this is…er…"

"Why not? You're here most of the time anyway. Half of your wardrobe is here and I have more than enough room." Harry said, completely serious.

Kate felt gobsmacked. She didn't even know he had been thinking about asking her to move in, and here he was just asking her as if he were checking tomorrow's weather. "Harry, this is… well, it's all a bit sudden." She laughed nervously.

"I know!" He chuckled softly. "But, it just makes sense. Kate, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see at night. I want you here with Eve and I… like a family." He said. "Is this all a bit too fast?"

"A little, yeah."

"Okay, I understand. But, think about it… it was going to happen eventually anyway."

Kate ran a hand through her hair. This would be a huge step for them if she decided to move in. It would be like having an automatic family. She was only 22 years old after all… was she ready for something like this? Committing so seriously to a man and his daughter?

"Will you at least think about it?" Harry asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Kate looked at him for a long moment, before smiling. "No."

Harry felt hurt at her bluntness, but acted cool. "No?"

"No, because I've made up my mind." She said. "I will."

Harry smiled and resisted the urge to leap up and scream in happiness. "You _will_?" he asked softly, tightening his embrace of his daughter.

Kate got up from the chair, crossed over to him and sat down beside him, cuddling into him as much as she could without disturbing Eve. She stroked the young girl's hair and smiled.

"I love both of you, and you're right. It would have happened eventually. I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I want to try everything to make it work."

Harry smiled and felt rather light headed as she kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and wondered if possibly he was dreaming. He sincerely hoped not.

_Who would have thought?_ He mused. _I find my family in the last two people I ever would have thought of. _

* * *

A/n – Okay peoples, we are nearing the end. Next chapter is going to be the last thing you expected! But, in a good way. And I do apologize for my horrible Quidditch scenes. As far as I'm concerned, only the queen herself can write them.

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Well, here we are. Now, I hate to disappoint those who were expecting fantastical things to happen… I'm not that good! No, we're just fast forwarding the story a teeny little bit. I hope you all find the look at the future enjoyable!

* * *

(TEN YEARS LATER) 

Harry Potter slowly opened the back door, trudged over the threshold and sighed with the relief of being home. He shut the door behind him, dumped his black and orange duffle bag in the corner and looked around the empty dining room.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone home?"

"Just some crazy woman in the kitchen, making you dinner!" came a familiar, female voice.

Harry smiled, walked into the kitchen and paused in the doorway. "Some crazy women then eh? Strange, because you bare a striking resemblance to my wife." He said. "Perhaps you've seen her around here somewhere."

Kate, who had been stirring gravy over the stove, turned and faced him. "Actually, now that you mention it I have. Is she that intelligent, sexy, most wonderful woman I see walking the halls?"

Harry smirked, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, that's her."

Kate laughed, linked her hands behind his neck and kissed him. Harry sighed against her, kissed her leisurely for a moment before breaking it.

"Well my love, how as training today?" Kate asked, going back to the stove.

"Grueling! Honestly, this new coach is _insane_! She keeps insisting we do muggle workouts to keep our bodies in prime condition. Barmy woman she is… I'd like to see _her_ to fifty sit-ups." Harry grumbled, hopping up on the bench top.

"Well, if it helps you win then it can't be all that bad can it?" Kate asked, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

Harry smiled. "I don't need any help." He said. He took a moment to look around the kitchen, and frowned. "Um, where's Dobby and Missy?" he asked, noting the absence of both of his House Elves.

"I gave them the night off. They've gone to visit Missy's old family. Although I can't imagine why she would want to, considering they dumped an entire laundry basket on her." Kate said, shaking her head.

"Well, one man's loss is another man's gain." Harry said. "And where is Evelyn tonight?"

Kate looked at Harry and looked very much like she was suppressing a smile. "Well, er…"

But she didn't have to answer as in that very moment, a very annoyed looking Evelyn Potter stormed into the kitchen, her hair flaying out behind her as she took three furious strides towards the refrigerator.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Hey Eve." He said.

Eve simply grunted in response without looking at him, pulled the fridge door open and peered in it.

"Eve, not now. We're having dinner soon." Kate said, not even batting an eyelash at her step-daughter's peculiar mood.

Harry watched in confusion as Eve glared at Kate's back and slammed the door shut once more. "Um, how was your singing class today?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine." Eve said flatly, looking around for something else to eat.

Harry frowned and hopped of the bench. He crossed over to his daughter and looked down into her angry, 17 year old face. "Er, is everything all right?"

Eve's eyes shot to his and she exploded. "NO! Everything is _not_ bloody all right! I'm seventeen years old, Head Girl, one of the only girls left in the senior Gryffindor class who hasn't lost her virginity and do you know why?"

Harry could do nothing but stare as she grabbed the front of his Quidditch robes and pulled him down.

"It's all because of _YOU_!"

And with that, she gave one final indignant huff, turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen again.

Harry didn't even notice Kate's giggled as he ran to the door leading upstairs. "Hey! What have I done _now_?" he called after her.

"Leave me alone!" came Evelyn's muffled cry.

Harry felt utterly stupefied. He turned back to see Kate nearly crying with suppressed laughter. "What was all that about?" Harry asked, very confused.

Kate sighed and sobered a little. "Don't you get it?" At Harry's confused look, Kate turned off the stove and walked over to him, giving him a pitying tap on the arm. "She's having trouble with boys."

"With boys? Well, maybe she's just not doing things right. What the bloody hell has her lack of a romantic life got to do with me?" Harry asked, looking up at the ceiling as the muffle of music blaring started up.

"Harry, think about it. No boy in their right mind would date the daughter of Harry Potter. He'd be scared out of his wits." Kate explained. "You're very intimidating Harry, and I know you don't mean to be!" she added, just as he was about to retort. "It's like dating the boss's daughter or something. Don't you remember how intimidated you were meeting my Dad for the first time?"

Harry smiled at the memory. "Nearly had a whole litter of kittens." He chuckled.

"Exactly. So, multiply _that_ feeling by about two hundred and you'll gauge a typical seventeen year old's response to dating the daughter of the most famous wizard in the world." Kate said simply.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, wondering why it was women could understand men so easily, and yet men were yet to understand the inner workings of a woman's mind. "Well… she shouldn't be worrying about that sort of nonsense anyway. She's Head Girl after all." Harry said pompously. "And all these 'so-called boys' she's talking about… what are they like? Probably hormonally-charged little cretins."

Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're such a Dad."

"I know how teenage boys think Kate. I used to be one."

"You still are one sometimes." She laughed. "And I know how you feel. No man will ever be good enough for your little princess."

"You're absolutely correct." Harry said indignantly. "And I still don't see why she has to yell at me like that."

"You look a little offended."

"I am. I think I may have a little cry."

Kate sniggered and rolled her eyes. "Just go talk to her will you?"

"Me? Why me? I'm the bad guy here remember." Harry said, privately dreading another confrontation with his fiery daughter again so soon. "Cant you go talk to her?"

"I already have. But, this is between you two."

"What are you saying? That I should go apologize or something? I haven't done anything wrong!" Harry said.

"Just go talk to her so we can have some peace." Kate sighed. "Please? Do it for the sake of the human race? Two Potter's at logger heads is not a good thing to witness."

Harry narrowed his eyes. She was giving him 'that face'. He finally rolled his eyes and detached himself from her. "Fine. But if I come back with my head bitten off, you're sewing it back on."

"Good luck."

"Gee, thanks."

Feeling even more exhausted than he had only just a few minutes ago, Harry left the kitchen and his wife and walked through the dining room, up to the entrance hall and headed for Eve's room.

He had just passed by the ground floor bathroom, when a blur pelted past him. Harry blinked and spun around. "Seth! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

The six year old boy skidded to a halt, spun around slowly and smiled guiltily up at Harry. "Hello Dad. Have a good day?"

Harry put his hands on his hips and looked down at the small red-head in front of him. "Seth Ronald Potter, you have a guilty look about you." He said, quirking an eyebrow. "What have you been doing I wonder?"

Seth clamped his hands behind his back and his grin grew even more. "Nothing Dad, I swear." He said innocently.

"A likely story." Harry said, still playing the part.

But, he knew he wasn't going to keep it up for long. Seth just oozed cuteness, even when he was throwing a tantrum. The youngest member of the Potter family, he was not what everyone had expected. For one, he had a messy mop of red hair. Everyone had wondered how this was so, considering Kate had brown hair and Harry had black, but it turned out that Kate's father was also a red head, and so both of them carried the gene. Seth also had remarkable eyes… one green and one blue. His face was very much that of Harry's but with other traits of Kate as well.

"I finished my homework, so I thought it would be okay if I did it." Seth said, taking a step away from Harry.

"Did what?" Harry asked. "You haven't been in your mother's medical kit again, have you?"

Seth smiled nervously. "Just a little peek." He muttered.

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "Right. You are grounded for the next week."

"But Dad…"

"No! I don't know how many time's we've told you to stay out of Kate's things. Now, you have a choice. You can either go back up to your room and brood over how horribly unfair I am, or you can go in the kitchen and set the table for dinner." Harry said sternly.

Seth bowed his head. "I'll set the table." He muttered.

"Good choice." Harry said. "Oh, and have you seen your sister by any chance?"

"She's upstairs in her room." Seth said, pointing to the roof where the music was still thumping with a low bass. "Is Eve in trouble?" Seth asked, his eyes lighting up at the possibilities.

'That is none of your business. Go in the kitchen with your mum." Harry said, pointing to the door he had just come out of.

Seth sighed, nodded and did as he was instructed. Harry watched him go, feeling terrible. He hated telling the kids off, even if they did disrespect his rules. So, with a resolve to make it up to him later, Harry made his way upstairs into the lion's den.

When he reached her door, he couldn't believe that anyone could have music that loud and still have a sense of hearing afterwards. He frowned, banged on the door and waited.

No answer.

"Evelyn? Open the door please." Harry called, banging on the door once more. When there was still no answer, he unlocked the door with his wand and pushed it open.

He stood in the doorway as the explosion of sound hit him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Eve always had her music up loud and he had become accustomed to it over the years. Instead, he focused on his seventeen year old daughter dancing on her bed, singing into a microphone along with the song.

Harry smiled and watched her for a moment. She was obviously totally unaware of his presence as she gave her performance. Sometimes he could hardly believe where the time went when he looked at her. It seemed only yesterday he was meeting her for the first time in hospital, and now here she was, the confidant young woman before him. Her pitch black hair was layered and she had let her hair grow very long, down to just below her shoulder blades and quite often let it hang loose. She needed her glasses mostly all the time now, and was rarely seen without them. Her physical physique was in prime shape, thanks to her position as Chaser on the Gryffindor Quiddicth Team at school, but her personality had barely changed at all.

Deciding he'd watched enough, Harry flicked his wand at the radio. It switched off and Eve stopped dancing to look around, confused. She blinked as she saw Harry standing in the doorway, before frowning and jumping off her bed and smoothing out her t-shirt.

"Oh, its you." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, contrary of how you feel about me at the present time I _am_ still your father, and as such expect to be spoken to with a little more respect." Harry said, giving her a look.

Eve considered him for a moment, before rubbing her eyes over her glasses and stepping aside to let him in. Harry gave her a smile of thanks and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"So," he said, sitting on the edge of her double bed 'care to talk to me about what just happened?"

Eve rested her weight on one foot and looked at the floor. "Not particularly, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you'll say. 'You shouldn't be thinking about boys and dating, you should be focusing on your NEWT's'." she said in a low imitation of her voice. "Your priorities at the present time do not seem to be the same as mine Dad. And while I appreciate the concern, you needn't bother." She said.

"I'm your father; it's my job to be concerned. If you're having a hard time at school I want to help you."

"And how are you going to do that? Talk to Aunt Mi? That's all I bloody need, my Defense Professor giving me advice about dating." Eve said, rolling her eyes.

"But, you talk to Hermione about everything!"

"Well, not this time."

Harry groaned, wishing there was a manual written somewhere that taught you how to deal with things like this. "Would you rather talk to someone else about it then? Kate? Your mother perhaps?"

Eve shook her head and seemed to deflate a little. "No. Maybe you can shed some light on my problem." She sighed, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Well, I'll try." Harry said.

"See, when it comes to guys at school, I just never know if they're in it for me or… well, if they're in it for you." Eve said, letting her head droop.

"Boys at Hogwarts want to date me?"

Eve swatted him on the arm, but smiled a little none the less. "You've got to understand how it is Dad. I mean, some of them still look at my forehead, trying to see if there's something there. I try to tell them that scars aren't genetic, but… it's just so frustrating! I hear the way guys talk about you, and then they look at me. I want it the other way around."

Harry sighed and took her hand in his. "I know how that feels. People caring more about your name that you." He said. "But, I think you should keep in mind that the boys worth fussing over won't care if your name is Potter or Malfoy or even bloody Lockhart. They should care that you're the most beautiful, loving, smart and fantastic girl in the world."

Eve smiled and felt such gratitude toward her father. It was true, he was one of the only people who could understand how she felt. She smiled up into his face and received his kiss on her temple with gratitude.

"So, am I still the horrible father who's scaring off all your boyfriends?"

Eve laughed. "No. And I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

"Oh no, that's okay. At least I'm coming out of this without suffering decapitation." He said, standing up at stretching. "Well, if we're done you can go downstairs and help your brother set the table. It's Friday, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Eve said, gussying up. "Nathan's coming over."

"That's right. We must make our pitiful house look respectful for the young master Malfoy, now mustn't we?"

* * *

"Nathan? Are you ready _yet_?" 

"Just a second!"

Draco leant against the bathroom door and sighed. "Boy, if you're not done in the next five minutes I'm going to cancel your application for you internship at your Uncle's Dragon camp for next summer!" he called impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, keep your hair on!"

Draco rolled his eyes and waited as his only son once again took an hour in the bathroom. He knew that Nathan spent all his time in front of the mirror, perfecting his hair until it was just the right way he wanted it.

_He's such a drama queen._ Draco thought.

Finally, the door opened and Nathan stepped out. "There, see? No need for hostilities." He laughed, giving his father a look. "How do I look?" he asked, doing a pose.

Draco looked at his son and smiled. For a fourteen year old, he certainly had grown up. His shoulders were becoming broader, his voice deeper and his facial feature more defied. He was a very good looking boy, with this blonde hair and big brown eyes. He had a good physique and took regular runs on a daily basis to keep in shape, amongst other things. He took a supreme pride in his appearance as well, a trait he had picked up from his father.

"Good. Now, get going or Potter's going to have a hernia." Draco said, steering his son down the hall by the shoulder.

"Yeah, alright." Nathan laughed. He jogged down the stairs with his father behind him and pulled out his Portkey from his back pocket. "Mum? I'm going now!"

Nathan found her in the study, hunched over a pile of parchment with a quill in her hand. She looked up as Nathan walked over to her and smiled. "Okay. Dressed to your satisfaction?"

"Yep. Only took me half an hour this time."

"Oooh, you're getting better." Ginny laughed. She stood up, came around to the other side of the deck and kissed him good-bye. "Let us know if you decide to stay the night, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, sure sure. Bye Dad!"

Draco entered the room just as Nathan touched the Portkey and vanished. Ginny sighed and leant against the desk.

"You know, sometimes I think he prefers having dinner with Harry and Kate more than he does his own bloody parents." She said, giving Draco a smile.

"Of course he does." Draco said, closing the distance between them and giving her a kiss. "He's always liked Harry."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "And you're okay with that?"

He shrugged and leant on the desk beside her. "Well, he could admire someone worse I suppose."

"He admires you." Ginny said, putting a hand on his arm. "But, he's a teenage boy. And they rarely look up to their own parents for inspiration at this age."

"I know." Draco said with a smile. "I'd much rather he follow in Potter's adolescent footsteps than mine anyway. Well, with the exception of being hunted by lunatics everywhere he goes of course."

Ginny laughed and stood in front of him in the V of his legs. "Well, _I _still love you. Till death do us part." She said, flashing her wedding ring at him casually.

Draco laughed and put his hands on her hips. "Thank you." He murmured, kissed her earlobe.

"For what?"

He smirked and ran his hands up and down the outside of her thigh. "For reminding me why we send our children to live with other people in the first place." He said, kissing her neck.

Ginny smiled and all thoughts of Nathan were driven out of her mind.

* * *

"Blimey, I can't think of any other places to hide them!" Harry cried irritably, throwing his wand down on the bed in frustration. "He always seems to find them! Its like he's got this in-built radar or locating system that beeps rapidly whenever he gets close to them." 

Kate laughed and stepped down from the chair she had been standing on near the wardrobe. "Just give them here. He can't reach up this high."

Harry sighed, picked up the domino-sized packages and handed them to Kate. "If he really wanted them, he'd get them down somehow. Did you know he was even looking in your medical bag for them?" Harry said incredulously.

"Its tradition for six year olds Harry!" Kate said, hiding the little presents under layers of clothing on the top shelf of the wardrobe. "What little kid _doesn't_ go around looking for their Christmas presents? I remember Petra and I used to do it every year without fail."

"Hmm, he must get his sneakiness from you then"

"Didn't you ever do it?"

"No. I didn't get anything at Christmas." Harry said flatly, pocketing his wand again.

Kate looked around at him and sighed. "I hate your relatives. Have I expressed how much?"

"Not in the last two days, no." Harry said with a smile. He held his hands out. "Come on, the maggots will want feeding."

Kate smiled, jumped off the chair and leapt into his awaiting arms like some damsel in distress. "Oh, I tripped!" she sang innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes, smiled and set her on her feet with a kiss. They left the bedroom and headed downstairs for the dining room where they had left the kids just a few minutes ago.

"So, what time did you want to leave tomorrow morning?"

"Early. Seth is going to get us up at about five anyway, so I figured just after nine." Harry said.

The next day was to be Christmas Eve, and it had become somewhat of a tradition to go to the Burrow for the occasion. Over the years, the number of people in attendance had grown significantly, but it still never managed to feel cramped.

"Urgh, that is too early to do anything on a Saturday morning Harry." Kate groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as the walked down the stairs to the dining room.

"Yes well, you know what they say…" Harry stopped as they entered the dining room.

"No, what do they say?" Kate asked, having not yet spotted what her husband had.

"Shh, look." Harry chuckled, pointing.

Kate did look and smiled. Nathan, Seth and Eve were already seated at the table in their usual positions, the food laid on the table ready to be eaten. Nathan had a knife and fork in each hand and was tapping the table and his glass like a drum, while Eve sang the tune to the new Weird Sisters song. Seth was humming along happily, watching his eldest sister in utter enjoyment.

Harry took a moment to admire Eve's voice. She had become a very good singer, especially after all the lessons she had been having. Her teacher had said she was a natural at it.

"All right, knock it off you lot!" Harry said, moving past Kate into the room. "Sit down Seth! Right. Hello Nathan." Harry said, pulling out Kate's chair for her.

"Hey Harry, Kate. Oh man, you guys cooked a roast!" Nathan said, eyeing the roast lamb Kate had just summoned from the kitchen.

Harry sat down as it settled in the middle of the table. He waved his wand, said some charms and the roast began to carve itself.

"Well, don't just sit there looking at it like its Jude Law in a Speedo… tuck in!" Kate laughed, elbowing Eve playfully beside her.

And so began the ritual Friday night routine of the Potter household. Every Friday during the holidays, Nathan would come over and have dinner with his sister and family. Eve stayed at Harry's whenever she wanted, which over time had become more and more frequent. Kate would always want to splash out for the occasion, and Dobby was normally more than happy to go all out. Seth enjoyed when Nathan and Eve were both over. As they were both at Hogwarts together for a good nine months of the year, Seth would miss them terribly.

"So little brother, what did you do today? Get into any mischief?" Nathan asked, giving Seth a cheeky smile from across the table. Although they were technically no relation at all, Nathan and Seth still liked to refer to each other as brothers.

Seth giggled, but his face fell as he spotted Harry's stern look. "I got grounded." He pouted.

"Oh really? Bugger." Nathan asked.

"Nathan, no swearing at the table. Honestly." Eve huffed, shaking her head.

"Is Santa coming tomorrow night?" Seth asked.

Harry smiled. Sometimes he wondered if Seth still believed in Santa anymore. The grin the boy got on his face suggested that he knew more about what was going on than he was letting on.

"Well, I don't know. I heard on the wireless just before that there's a pretty big storm happening up north. Maybe his reindeer won't be able to get off the ground." Harry said.

"Don't be silly dad. Rudolph can guide them." Seth said, munching on his baked potato.

"But, what if his nose runs out of batteries?" Eve asked, giving Seth a look. "Then what will they do?"

Seth bit his lip, apparently not considering this as a possibility. Kate shook her head and gave Harry and Eve a little glare. "Stop your teasing, both of you. Seth, Santa will come as long as you go to sleep in time and stay asleep. I don't think he'll appreciate you waiting in the living room with your father's wand again, ready to stupefy him so you can take all his presents." Kate said, giving Seth a smile.

"No, Santa hasn't forgotten _that_ night." Harry said, rubbing his leg with the memory of his son jumping out from his hiding spot behind the sofa and hitting him repeatedly with his own wand in an attempt to seize all the present he was trying to put under the tree.

They fell into silence for a moment with the only sound being that of cutlery against the china plates. Harry felt an air to the silence however, as if there was something that someone was bursting to say. He looked around the table, and his eyes finally locked on Eve. She was looking pensively at her plate, her mind apparently in a whirl.

"Eve? Everything alright?" Harry asked.

Eve blushed as all eyes suddenly fell on her. "Yeah, everything's fine." She said chirpily.

Everyone simply stared at her.

"Oh all right, I _do_ have something I want to say." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I've… been thinking."

"Ooh, look out." Nathan muttered into his goblet.

"Shut up Nathan!" Eve snapped.

"Hey!" Kate yelled, giving them both a stern 'stop it' look. "Eve, what have you been thinking about?" she said a bit softer.

Eve gave Nathan one final glare before pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and continuing. "I've been thinking about my singing. You know, how I said I want to make it my career." She said, looking at Harry. "Well, I talked to McGonagall about it and she said that I would probably have to choose between going for it in the wizarding world… or in the muggle world." She said.

Harry straightened up. "Oh?" he said. He knew Evelyn was adamant about making singing her future, but he didn't know she had considered this. "And… what have you decided?"

Eve rubbed her eyes. "Well, they both have their Pro's and Con's. In the muggle world, I could be famous. Really famous. Muggles out number us at like 10:1. But, I'd have to be careful about my magic. And here in our world, I could use magic freely… but, I wouldn't know if people would like me for me, or if because my last name was Potter."

"You could change your name." Nathan offered. "You know, something really snazzy like Ebony Wildfire or something."

Eve glared at him. "You are _not_ _helping_." She growled.

"So, you've made your decision?" Harry cut in loudly, sensing another argument coming on.

Eve nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to stick with our world." She said. "I couldn't stand trying to hide the fact that I'm a witch."

'Well,' Kate said, leaning over and giving Eve a kiss 'you know that if you change your mind or really decide you want it this way, we're with you all the way."

Eve smiled. "Thanks Kate."

"You're a good singer Eve." Seth said, giving Eve a smile across the table.

"From the mouths of babes." Harry said, giving his daughter a warm smile. "You listen to your little brother now. He's wise."

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?" Seth asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. "Nice try shorty."

DING DONG.

CRACK.

"Hey! Eve are you… oh, sorry. I'm interrupting dinner."

Everyone looked up at the newest occupant who had just apparated into the dining room in surprise.

Harry smiled up at him. "Not at all Caleb. Do you want some? There's plenty here." he offered.

Caleb Scott smiled handsomely down at Harry. "No thanks Mr. Potter, I already ate. Good evening Mrs. Potter, Nathan, Seth." He said nodding to them all respectfully.

"Hi Caleb!" Seth said, waving across the table.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Sorry Caleb, did I tell you seven thirty?" Eve said, looking up at her best friend.

"Yeah. I thought you'd be finished." Caleb said, smiling down at her.

"I am! Cant you see my plate?"

Harry smiled and watched the two teens share their usual friendly banter. From the very shy and reserved boy he had once been, Caleb had grown into a dashing, charming and confident young man. He was, as Nathan had told Harry, one of the most sought after boys at the school, and no girl seemed to be an exception to this… even the Slytherins.

"You two off are you?" Kate asked, watching as Eve sculled the rest of her Butterbeer.

"Yeah, if that's okay. I wanted to get a head start before the crowd shows up." Eve said, standing up. Eve and Caleb had recently gotten into taking Martial Arts classes together, and trained regularly. Harry had saw them sparring one time was very impressed by what he had seen. He felt supreme pride to know that Eve could kick the ass of any guy who tried to put an unwanted move on her.

"Sure, just don't be too late okay? We're leaving early in the morning." Harry said.

Eve nodded, shoved a bread roll in her mouth and blew them all a kiss. "Bye!"

And with another CRACK, they had both disapparated.

Nathan sighed and put his chin moodily in his hand. "I wish _I_ was old enough to apparate. It would make life so much bloody easier." He muttered, stabbing his peas with his fork.

"Nathan, no swearing at the table." Seth said in a perfect imitation of his sister.

Everyone laughed, including Nathan. The youngest Malfoy cut up the last remnants of his meal, shoved them in his mouth and disposed of them with a hearty swallow. "I'm done, may I leave the table?"

"Yes, of course." Kate said.

"Me too Mum?"

"Yes, you too."

"Come on squirt, you and I can play Gobstones. I got a new set the other day from Diagon Alley." Nathan said.

Harry sighed as he found himself left alone with Kate. He shifted his chair closer to her and held his arms out. Getting the point, she got out of her chair and moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How is Harry?" she asked.

Harry put his head in the crook of her shoulder and yawned. "Harry is tired." He muttered.

"I should think so. You've trained all afternoon, grounded your son for snooping for Christmas presents and fought with your daughter all in one day. You must be stuffed."

Harry smiled. "I have such a hard life."

"Oh yes. Husband, father, friend… I heard about that syndrome on Dr Phil the other day." Kate said.

Harry laughed, lifted his head and kissed her. "I love you. And you stupid sense of humor."

She smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"And your modesty. How could I have forgotten such an important attribute?" he said. He relaxed against her again, letting her stroke her fingers through his hair. "How long do you think it will take?"

"How long do I think what will take?"

"For Eve to stop staring at other boys and realize the one she's meant to be with is the one she's been best friends with sine she was 5 years old." Harry said.

"Ooh, noticed that too did you?" Kate giggled. "And here I was thinking it was just another soap opera in my head."

Harry smiled. "Maybe she just needs to look at all the others enough to realize the one she needed was right there all along."

Kate looked at him. "Are you still talking about your daughter here?"

Harry smiled but didn't answer. He listened as the feint sound of laughter floated down the stairs from the living room where Nathan and Seth were no doubt now covered in smelly goo.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked.

Harry blinked and shook his head. "Nothing." He said. He looked up at her a smiled. "Absolutely nothing. Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

"Urgh, I hate washing up.

"Well, that's what you get for giving our house elves the night off. Now, get your sexy body in that kitchen before the boys come back demanding ice-cream."

* * *

A/n – Sorry, I know we fast forwarded heaps, but this is how I want to end it. This is not the last chapter, but the next one will be. 

Please review!


	42. Epilogue

Chapter 42! Well, here we are my friends, here at the end of all things. Be warned, this chapter is going to be very long! I think I owe it to you for sticking around so long.

* * *

Although the weather outside was brisk, and the snow crunched underfoot, and he could no longer feel the tip of his nose… Harry had never felt such warmth in his life. As he walked the short distance towards the pond, leaving the Burrow behind him, he couldn't help but smile. The laughter from the house floated on the wind, following him as he went.

Harry stopped at the pond, put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the twilight sky. Each star was becoming exceptionally bright and was winking down at him, sharing with him the good humor of the holiday.

It seemed surreal to think that just eleven years ago he had been in a coma with no hope of waking up. That he had been a man without any future prospect, or without a life. Harry thought back and smiled, feeling as if it had been a lifetime ago.

_And now here I stand a family man_. He thought with a soft laugh. _Who would have though that? _

Harry adjusted his green beanie on his head and rubbed his gloved hands together against the wind. He considered going back to the house and sitting by the fire along with everyone else, but he wanted his time to think.

But, soon enough he heard the crunching of snow behind him, signaling someone's approach.

"You know Harry, from back there you look very sinister, standing here in the dark all by yourself." Chuckled the approaching man.

Harry turned around and smiled in slight surprise to see the 6'3 man approach, a smile on his young face. "Joel!" he laughed. "Blimey, took your time getting here. You're mothers in hysterics over you."

Joel Weasley laughed and hugged his Godfather. "Well, nothing new there." He smiled.

Harry smiled up at Joel, feeling very happy to see him again. Joel had spent the past three years in America, training to become a Potions Master. In the program he had been enrolled in, he had become one of the Top 5 in the class. He had grown up into a very confidant young adult and apparated home every third weekend to see his parents. He had become very tall, but still retained his flare for styling his hair in outrageous colours and styles. He had a new earring Harry noticed, and also seemed to have muscled up a bit since he had seen him last.

"So, how's life in the States?"

"Cold. In fact, I think it's a little warmer here than it is there. I may even change into my shorts." Joel joked, rubbing his hands together.

"How's work?"

"Bloody fantastic Harry! I know it's going to sound morbid, but I love sitting in those dungeons hour after hour. I mean sure, it gets a little smelly after you use goat's bladder for hours on end, but the days go so fast when I really get into it."

"You're right. It does sound morbid."

Joel smacked Harry across the back of the head. "Shut up old man."

"Yes yes, no need to get violent." Harry smiled, rubbing his head. "So, what is your secret team of masters working on now?"

Joel smiled. He had become part of an exclusive team that had been chosen by the teachers at the institute to help develop new potions, or help perfect older ones. Joel had been over the moon when he had been offered a place.

"Well, I can't really say. It's all 'hush hush' and classified you know." Joel said regretfully. "But, let's just say it's going to benefit our humble Mr. Lupin a great deal when we're done." He said with a smirk.

Harry blinked. "You're coming up with a cure for Lycanthropy?" he asked softly.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that theory I'm afraid. I'll just let you ponder the piece of information I shouldn't have given you." Joel said elusively, bobbing on the balls of his feet happily.

"Uh huh. Well, good luck with what-ever it is you're doing." Harry said. "Look, let's go inside. You're parents are going to be very happy to see you, as will everyone else."

Joel picked up his suitcase, lugged it over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. I thought I could smell Nan's cooking anyway. Makes me salivate like an eighty year old man in a strip club it does."

"Joel, for the sake of humanity, don't you _ever_ give me that mental image again."

* * *

Dinner was by no means a quiet affair. What with Arthur and Molly, Charlie and his family, Bill and his family, Percy and his fiancé, Fred and Laura, Hermione Ron and Joel, the Malfoy's and Harry with the rest of the Potters, Harry found himself musing that it was a good thing they were all magical and could therefore enlarge the dining room by ten to accommodate all the people. The long table was groaning under the amount of food it was bearing, and even more so as Eve and Hermione made a habit of leaning heavily on the table so they could frequently pick food off each other's plates.

The chatter passed around was joyful and amusing, and there seemed no room for any uncomfortable silences. Everyone seemed to have something to say, including Seth who was currently asking Molly how Rudolph's nose stayed alight and if there was a chance of it going out that night. Fred was busy complaining to Bill about how George had gone away for a business conference to Scotland and had not yet returned, even though it had finished two days ago. Percy and Kelly were busy feeding each other roast turkey and talking about the up-coming elections and Joel was busy trying to get Hermione to stop fussing over his weight.

"You're looking a little thin Joel. I don't like the sound of the food they supply you at this school. Hamburgers and Buterbeer can't be a very good diet for a boy your age."

"Mother, just shut up and eat your dinner, okay? There's a good girl." Joel joked flatly.

Harry and Ron caught each other's eye, but looked away again quickly with a hidden smile.

Harry reached out for the bowl of potato salad, but jumped as he felt a hand snake up his right knee up to his thigh. He blinked, hoping he was correct in the culprit being his wife and resumed what he was doing.

"What are the odds of having you all to myself a little later tonight?" whispered Kate's husky, suggestive voice in his ear.

Harry didn't look at her, but continued to act casual and spoon the food onto his plate. "Not right now dear, we're at the table. We have to act like humans, not rabbits."

Kate chuckled and continued to stroke his thigh. "Just say yes or no will you?"

"Is Malfoy a smarmy git?" Harry said casually.

"What's that Potter?" Draco called down the table.

Harry frowned. Sometimes Draco had such good hearing, and yet it seemed to disappear completely when Harry tried to talk to him about other, more important things. "You heard me, and it would do you right not to eavesdrop on my conversations."

"But, it's such a good pastime." Charlie said.

At that moment, Arthur cleared his throat, stood up and tapped his fork against his goblet. "Right then Gents, that's enough of that. Now, who wants to make this years speech? I've done it the past two years."

"Ooh, pick me!" cried Carmen, Bill's eldest daughter. Her hair was a very bright red and it hung long over her shoulders, just like Fleur's did. She was only eight, but still very charismatic and loved making speeches.

"All right Carmen, off you go." Arthur chuckled, sitting back down.

Carmen leapt out of her chair in excitement and beckoned for Bill to help her up onto it. He obliged, taking her little hand in his and helping her climb up onto the chair. She flipped her hair out of her face, almost falling sideways into her mother as a result and beamed down at everyone.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Nana, you did a spiffing job on the food, Daddy, thank you for my presents and Uncle Draco… you have something in your teeth."

Everyone laughed and applauded as Carmen sat back down, all except Draco who instantly stuck his finger into his mouth, searching for offending piece of spinach in his perfectly straight teeth.

Arthur smiled at his granddaughter and looked around the table once more. "Right, anyone else have something to contribute?"

Everyone looked around expectantly for someone to stand up, apparently not really wanting to themselves.

Harry sighed. "I will." He said, standing up. Everyone seemed to go quiet as he did so, as if just the simply action demanded attention. It was eerie to experience, as it was the same way everyone acted when Dumbledore spoke.

"As Carmen so wonderfully put it, Molly you have outdone yourself this year considering just how many of us are here today. I know my family look forward to this ever year almost as much as Christmas day… and possibly even more." He said with a smile at his mother figure at the head of the table. "Christmas is a time for family, and that's definitely what we are. No matter how we started out,' he said, giving Draco a flicker of a glance 'we all deserve to be here to celebrate together. So, I wish you all a happy Christmas with all the love my little heart possesses." He said, raising his glass and giving all present a smile.

"Hear hear!" agreed Fred, raising his goblet. "Cheers everyone."

"Cheers!" they echoed.

Harry sat back down and felt someone's eyes on him. He looked to his left down the table and saw Ginny looking at him. He smiled and gave her a wink. She smiled warmly at him, just for a moment, and they both turned back to their families.

* * *

Eve sighed and flopped down on the couch beside her mother, her stomachvery full and content. She laid her head down in Ginny's lap and closed her eyes. "Is it time to go home yet?" she muttered.

Ginny laughed and began stroking her daughter's hair. "I beg your pardon? Since when do you complain about spending hours on end at the Burrow? I was rather under the impression you'd been waiting for this day for the past three months."

Eve smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Bloody Nathan talks to much." She joked. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Mmm. Did Seth get you up early?"

"Yeah. He practically leapt onto me, shaking me and yelling at the top of his lungs 'one more sleep! One more sleep!'." Eve said with a smile. She sniffed and looked up at her mother. "You smell nice. Is that the perfume Draco gave you?"

"Yeah. Beautiful isn't it?" Ginny mused, holding up her wrist and inhaling the sweet scent of the perfume Draco had given her for Christmas.

Eve nodded and closed her eyes again. Ginny smiled down as she and continued to stroke her hair. One of her favorite times to watch her daughter was when she was sleeping. She had this expression that bordered on angelic and it took Ginny back to the days when Evelyn was only a few months old, lying in Ginny's arm as she rocked her to sleep.

Ginny shifted and cleared her throat. "So, I was talking to a certain Headmistress the other day…" she started.

Eve groaned and sat up. "What did she tell you then? That I've been slacking off in Transfiguration and that as Head Girl I should be more assertive and concentrating more on my homework than on my position on the team, or my singing?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Well, if she was anyone else I'd tell her to bugger off." Eve hissed irritably. "I have my priorities just fine, thank you very much. And I do not need the added pressure of McGonagall on my back, telling my that just because I'm not head of the class means I'm going to flunk all my exams."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic Eve." Ginny chortled. "And I don't want to get into another argument with you."

"Then drop it, okay? Its Christmas Mama, I don't need it." Eve said, looking at Ginny pleadingly.

Ginny felt her heart melt. Eve hadn't called her 'Mama' in years. "Oh all right. But understand I'll be back on about it when you go back to school."

Eve smiled, kissed her mother on the cheek and stood up. "Such promises inspire me for greater things mother." She said.

Eve left her mother with the rest of the family and headed out of the living room towards the stairs. She had seen Nathan and Liam head up there a few minutes ago with Joel, and wanted in on what-ever it was they were planning.

She had walked only up two floors when she was confronted with the last sight she wanted to see. "Oh please, get a room!" she smiled, shielding her eyes.

Harry and Kate had been kissing in the hallway, quite out of view from anyone who had been walking past. But, Eve always seemed to find herself walking in on such situations as fate would have it.

Harry laughed, still pressing Kate against the wall. "If you're looking for the troops, they hurried at top speed that-a-way." He said, pointing up the next flight of stairs.

"Probably because they spotted you two and found themselves suddenly with the insane urge to retch into the nearest loo." Eve said, walking past them with her eyes still shielded. "Oh, and thanks for my new jumper Kate."

"No problem sweetie." Kate said, pulling Harry back to her.

Harry watched Eve disappear up the stairs and laughed.

"What?" Kate asked.

Harry turned back to her. "Just musing. Its all mushy, unmanly things that would make you question my sexuality."

"Trust me; at no point in our relationship have I ever questioned that." Kate said, kissing him quickly. "Share it with me anyway. Or… maybe I can guess."

At Harry's nod, she went on.

"You're amazed at how life's brought you to this point. You can scarcely believe that you can feel such happiness without some evil force coming out of no-where and screwing it all up. You're happy you have your family, but scared all the same. Scared that its going to all fall to pieces, because that's how you grew up, with nothing good ever lasting. But, in the back of your mind you know its all going to be okay, because your family's always going to be there, no matter what shit life throws at you."

Harry blinked, totally amazed. "Wow." He breathed.

"Impressive eh?" Kate whispered coyly. "Bet you never knew I was that good at figuring you out Mr. Potter."

"That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do." Harry said, still looking at her as if he couldn't quite believe her. "Well, aside from last year's Valentine's day." He added.

Kate laughed and linked her hands behind his neck. She leant in to kiss him again, when…

"EW! Uncle George, they're doing that kissing thing again in the hallway!"

"What? Seth, I agree with you totally. That's disgusting."

Harry laughed and turned to find Seth dragging George up the hallway. It seemed George had just gotten back from his trip, as he was still in his traveling cloak. Seth must have seized him instantly.

"_George_! Blimey, where have you been? You should have heard Fred at dinner, talking about how you'd probably run into some girl and taken your sweet time getting back because you were… well, doing certain things with her." Harry finished lamely, trying not to use the words Fred had used in front of his son.

George laughed, picked Seth up and set him up on his shoulders. "Well, what do you know… the first time he was ever right about something."

Kate and Harry both stared at him in amazement as the meaning of his words hit them. "You mean, you really _were _with some girl?" Harry asked in disbelief. George, although the swinging bachelor, did not seem the type to just do something like that.

"Well,' George said, his smile increasing in size, 'not just _any_ girl."

He looked over his shoulder and someone began coming up the stairs. Harry waited with great anticipation as the woman came into view. She was as tall as Kate, but the rest of her was hidden in shadow.

But when her face finally came into view, Harry's mouth dropped open in utter disbelief.

"Matilda!" Kate cried, gaping openly at her best friend.

Mat laughed and shook snow off her parker. "Bloody cold out there George. I get the idea of wanting to surprise everyone, but bloody hell." She said as casually as if it were perfectly normal for her to just show up on the arm of George Weasley at the Burrow, completely unexpected.

"Mat!" Kate cried again, stepping forward. "How… when…" she stuttered, looking between Mat and George.

"Look Mum, Aunt Mat is George's new girl!" Seth announced, patting his Godmother on the head.

"How did all this happen then?" Harry asked as Kate rushed forward and drew Mat in a hug.

"We met up in Glasgow at one of the little coffee shops just outside town. She was there visiting her grandparents and I recognized her from your anniversary party five years ago. We just got talking. We seemed to hit it off straight away." George explained quietly to Harry as Mat told the same story to Kate, although far more enthusiastically.

"It is a small world, isn't it?" Harry chuckled, taking Seth off George's shoulders and holding him around the middle. Seth laughed and swung his legs out a little. "Jolly good for you though. We were all beginning to wonder if you'd end up the only Weasley without a significant other."

"Oh please. And let Percy have all the glory of nuptials?" George scoffed happily. "But, don't get too ahead of yourself. We've only been dating for a week."

"Dad, Uncle George said he saw Santa flying on his way home. Said he passed over Ireland a few hours ago." Seth said, looking up at his father. "Are you sure he's going to make it to our house?"

"Yes Seth, I'm sure." Harry repeated for the fifteenth time that hour. "Come on, let's go downstairs and hear some more about what else George saw on his trip home."

* * *

News of George's new girlfriend had been all the talk, especially when Charlie found out. In a dramatic turn of events, Charlie had teased his little brother non-stop, while George had muttered incoherently about threatening to make Charlie impotent for the next two years under his breath if he didn't quit it. Fred had been a little indignant about being stood up for some girl, but had quickly gotten over it. Molly had accepted Mat with open arms, and insisted on her eating two helpings of dinner to compensate of her lateness.

Later in the day, they had exchanged presents with a childlike grace, especially on Ron's behalf. He had sat with Seth on the floor in front of the tree, tearing open each present as if the fate of the world depended on it. Harry himself had gotten a large amount of gifts, consisting of a new polishing kit for his broom, new quidditch shields for his shins, and other practical items that only adults would find interesting.

"Hey, Harry…" Nathan started, coming over to sit next to Harry on the floor near the sofa, "what time do you think you'll be coming over tomorrow?"

"Well, Seth's usual pattern is get up, jump on Mum and Dad, run down stairs like a decapitated chicken, run back upstairs, jump on sister, and then fall back into bed. And all this usually happens before five in the morning." Harry said with a smile, examining his new quill and ink set he had received from Fred and Laura.

"Urgh." Nathan groaned, playing with his new silver necklace. "Hyperactive kids eh? Glad I never was one."

Harry laughed and gave Nathan a look. "Just get your Dad up in time and leave the rest up to me, okay?" he said.

Nathan smiled, promised Harry to do just that and moved over to sit with his sister. Harry, like everyone else, knew that Ginny would have absolutely no trouble getting up on Christmas morning. She was probably the most enthusiastic 34 year old in the entire world, and outstripped Seth's excitement by a mile. Draco on the other hand, had not been raised to enjoy the holiday, and therefore was still learning the principle behind his wife's hysterics on the day.

Harry smiled as Hermione crawled over; wearing her new glasses Ron had given her and sat in Harry's lap. "Well, you know after all this I'm still not satisfied." She sang, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"And you expect me to help you how?"

Hermione grinned innocently. "Surely you can guess by now."

"Hermione, we've talked about this. Not while our partners are here." He muttered, looking around nervously.

Hermione laughed and hit him in the arm. "I'm being serious. Come to my class again. They adore you Harry."

"Only because I'm handsome." Harry said. "That's all I am to the female student body you know… something to gawk at during lessons."

"And you think that girls' fawning over you is a bad thing?"

"Well, only when its girls young enough to be my daughter, and only when one of the girls actually _is_ my daughter. I find it a little insulting actually."

"Oh shut up. Are you up for it or not?" she laughed.

"Yes, all right. Just make sure Eve doesn't get any flack because of it, okay? I hate to imagine what the kids say to her sometimes." Harry said, casting a glance at his daughter.

"It's not that bad." Hermione said. "It's… just a lot of unwanted attention. She's such a talented witch, and I know a lot of people have high expectations of her. She surpasses everyone's ideas of what she can do."

Harry nodded. He had known since she had left for her first day of Hogwarts that it would be difficult for her. But, she rarely complained, and went on with life as if she was just any other girl.

"You still coming over Boxing day?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his best friend in his lap. "What a stupid question. Why, after the last ten years would we suddenly just stop visiting on Boxing day?"

"Just checking." Hermione shrugged. She hugged him and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

* * *

Later on in the night, everyone was finally quieting down. The atmosphere was becoming drowsy and warm, and everyone was periodically stretching and yawning. Harry had been sitting by the fire, distantly listening to Percy and Ron talk about new plans for his office as the fire warmed him up inside and out.

He closed his eyes for a moment and began to doze off, when someone kissed his forehead and sat down beside him. He looked, expecting to find Kate. But wasn't disappointed by who he really _did_ find.

"Hey you." He said, putting an arm around Eve's shoulders. "Ready to go?"

Evelyn nodded, her eyelids heavy as she snuggled into him. She was normally a very active girl, and for her to appear this dopey was a sign of just how tired she really was. "Seth's already dropped of the planet." She giggled, pointing.

Harry followed her indication and found Kate in the kitchen sitting at the table, Seth strewn over her lap with his head on her knee and the rest of his body lying limp over the side. Kate was talking away to Molly and Mat, stroking Seth's red hair lazily.

"That can't be good for his back." Harry said, rubbing his chin.

"He's dead to the world. He probably can't even feel it." Eve yawned, stretching out like a cat.

"We'd better go anyway, it's getting late." Harry said, checking his watch. "Do you want to come? You can stay and apparate home later if you want."

Eve nodded. "I think I'll stay. Just until Nathan goes." She said.

"Okay. Don't be too late." Harry said. He stood up, kissed Eve on the forehead and walked over to his wife and son in the kitchen.

"… the odds of you ending up with someone we know?" Kate had been saying to Mat.

"Me? What about Jason and Harry's mate Dean Thomas? They've been cozy for ages! It's like Rachel and Daniel… although we all saw _that_ one coming." Mat laughed, taking one of the biscuits of Molly's plate.

"Hello ladies." Harry said, leaning on Kate's shoulder. "I think we'd better get a certain someone to bed."

Molly laughed as Harry lifted the snoozing form of his son up easily into his arms. "Ah, they get so excited. I remember how the kids used to get on Christmas Eve. They simply would not stop walking around the house, walking into each other's rooms and sharing with each other what they hoped they'd find under the tree in the morning."

Harry watched Molly as she looked longingly into the living room where the majority of Weasley's were. It was obvious just by the look in her eye that she missed having the house full of buzzing red heads terribly. Harry sympathized with her. When Eve had gone away to Hogwarts, he had missed her so much it was like a dull ache in his side. He dreaded the day both she and Seth moved out.

"We'll see you in a few days." Kate said, kissing Mat good-bye and taking the salt shaker from the table to make a Portkey with.

"Travel safely." Molly said, giving Harry a peck as well.

"We will. Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Everyone called. Harry had already said his goodbyes.

"Okay, you ready?" Kate said, holding out the shaker. "One… two…"

And they were gone with a 'pop'.

Mat sighed and looked wistfully at the spot where they had stood moment before. "Salt shakers that transport you home. What will they think of next?"

* * *

Kate looked up from the base of the tree where she had been lying on her stomach, piling up presents as Harry entered the living room, looking very tired but very content all the same. He flopped down on the sofa with a groan, took his glasses off and put a cushion over his face.

Kate smiled to herself and continued with her stacking. "Such is the life of a parent at Christmas eh? Worked to the end of their tether and they don't get to have half the fun that the kids do."

"That's a dumb rule." Came Harry's muffled reply.

"And since when have you held a regard for the rules?"

Harry lifted the cushion off his face to reveal a smile. "Just a quick question dear… how much notice did you actually take of me at school?"

Kate went back to the present. "Well… I may have fancied you a little bit."

Harry saw her blush a little.

"But, so did half of the student body that wore skirts, so it wasn't anything very original or special. Pass me that gift will you?"

Harry sent it to her with a wave of his wand. "Pity I didn't take to first years more when I was fourteen. We could have been together a lot earlier."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have Evelyn, would you?" Kate said with a look.

Harry smiled. "I guess everything _does_ happen for a reason… even if it does suck at the time."

Both adults jumped as the phone suddenly rang.

"Oh honestly, who rings at this hour?" Kate huffed to herself.

Harry smiled, summoned the phone and tapped it with his wand. "Menswear." He answered in a low, masculine voice. "Oh, hello Judith." He said happily.

Kate lifted her head so quickly she whacked herself with many of the branches of the tree. She rubbed her head and crawled out from under the tree, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry looked off into space. "Yes, we're having a lovely time here, putting presents under the tree…oh, really?... No I don't think so… you want to talk to Kate?"

Kate shook her head madly, mouthing 'I'm not here' at him.

He frowned. "Yeah, she's here."

Kate glared at him as he held the phone out for her. She snatched it out of his hand, crossed her legs on the floor and smiled reluctantly into space. "Mum, hi!" she said falsely.

Harry watched from the sofa as Kate examined her fingernails, listening to her mother talk. He didn't know why Kate didn't want to talk to her mother, but had assumed that whatever Judith wanted it had to be important, otherwise she would be calling at ten thirty at night in the first place.

"Tomorrow?" Kate said, looking up at Harry. "Oh er, well… as wonderful as that sounds, we always go to Eve's mother's house for Christmas day and spend the day with them. You understand, it's hard for Eve to spend Christmas without her brother and… Oh, um…"

She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "She wants us to go there tomorrow for lunch." She said, giving him a look.

Harry held his hand out and she handed him the phone. "Judith? Its Harry… yes, well we always spend the afternoon at the Malfoys you see. And if you had called earlier… yes, I understand that, but if you had called a few days ago we probably could have organized something else…"

Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. "Judith, can I call you back?... Thanks, bye."

"What does it mean when people shake their heads and say 'I'm not here', Harry?" Kate growled angrily as soon as he had hung up.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked, ignoring her irritation. "We've never spent Christmas day with your folks. They always go to America!"

"Well then, you can tell them to go." Kate said angrily, folding her arms over her chest. "We can't change our plans now, Eve'll be shattered. She's _never_ spent a Christmas without Nathan or Ginny."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, thinking. "I don't think Malfoy'd appreciate your parents just showing up at his house. They barely even know Judith and Frank." He thought out loud.

"So, what do we do?" Kate asked.

Harry thought for a moment, before getting an idea. "We'll have it here. Its mutual ground."

"But Harry, we're not ready for visitors and…"

"Dobby! Missy!" Harry called.

Instantly, there were two loud cracks and both House Elves had appeared at Harry's feet. Dobby and Missy, a very small elf whose skirt was so small it had actually been one of Eve's old dolls' clothes, bowed low.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" Missy squeaked.

"We want this house ready for visitors by tomorrow afternoon, can you do it?" Harry asked kindly.

Dobby and Missy beamed. "We can sir." Dobby said. "Dobby and Missy will not rest until the house is spotless sir."

"Oh now, don't work yourselves to death." Kate said. "You've got all morning tomorrow, and only really need to worry about the dining room and in here. Start when you can."

Both elves smiled, bowed once more and disappeared again.

Kate let out a mock war cry, launched herself up from the floor onto Harry and pretended to strangle him. "Too fucking hospitable you are! Jesus, my parents and the son of Lucius Malfoy in the same room? There's going to be fireworks… and not the kind you always set off after every Christmas dinner either."

"Your parents know the Malfoys?"

"Not personally, but by association. It's an old history to do with them years and years ago but… urgh! I'd _kill_ you if I didn't love you so god-damn much." She said, shaking him a little.

Harry laughed. "It can't possibly be that bad. As long as I don't have to invite Petra and her lunatic boyfriend Matthew."

"No, thank god! And Jasmine's off with her boyfriend in India somewhere…" Kate said, looking off into space as if she too wished she could be off having an adventure.

"Well, I think you're being a little paranoid. And I give you my word that if Malfoy tries anything shifty I'll kick him right up the ass."

Kate smiled. "I bet you just want to do that anyway."

"I do, but that's not the point."

CRACK.

"_So say no! I won't go! I won't do anything just 'cause you said so… and I know I'm better than anything it is you say I am…_"

"Eve! Shut up!" Harry hissed. Eve had just appatared into the living room, signing the new Stonehenge song at the top of her lungs. Although he had to admit, it was very good singing.

Eve winced apologetically. "Sorry. Not too late am I?"

"No, not at all." Kate said. She climbed off Harry and pulled her wand out. "Well, I'd better go deliver the good news to Ginny and Draco. See you in a bit."

"What good news?" Eve asked as Kate disapparated.

Harry smiled and stood up. "Oh you know, the usual… stocks are up, I'm in the market for a new broom, we're having the Malfoy's and your step-grandparents over for lunch tomorrow…"

"_What?_!" Eve cried. "Tomorrow? _Here_? But… but…" she looked around frantically. "What time?"

"I don't know. Lunch time I guess." Harry said, a little stunned at his daughter's reaction.

"Oh god! I have to go to bed right now!" she exclaimed, pelting towards the stairs. "It takes me forever to get up and ready, and Mum's always punctual or early… bloody hell, my hair takes forever to dry… cant believe you'd spring this on my now…"

Harry laughed as her muttering died away. He took one last look at the tree, before yawning and deciding to wait for Kate's return upstairs.

* * *

"You know Malfoy; never in the history of my being would I have imagined we'd be spending Christmas lunch together, sitting at the same table with our families."

"Yes, well Potter, fate seems to have an incomprehensible sense of humor when it comes to us… being what we are of course."

"And… what are we?"

"Mortal enemies you idiotic little man!"

Harry laughed and shoved Draco in the back towards the door. "Just go sit at the table would you? Charm the guests in the way only you know how."

Draco bowed respectfully. "I will insult them to the best of my ability."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco left. He turned back to Dobby, who was hunched inside the oven. "Listen, take your time with that turkey, okay? We've got more than enough to keep us occupied." He said, picking up a tray of entrées.

Dobby pulled his head out of the oven and nodded. "Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Smells delicious by the way." Harry said with a wink. He gave some last minute instructions to Missy and entered the dining room.

Everyone was now seated at the table, piling up their plates with all the food they could possibly get their hands on. Eve, sitting between Ginny and Draco, had probably the most. It baffled Harry how she could eat so much and yet stay so slim. Seth was asking Nathan to cut his meat up for him, and Kate was listening to her mother talk next to her.

Despite Kate's paranoia, there had been no fireworks between Draco and her parents. Of course, they had been a little uneasy when they found out who else they would be dining with, but Draco seemed to have charmed them enough to warrant civil and pleasant behavior.

"… considered it, but we thought we'd spend this year with you. We haven't spent the day together for years, and I missed our traditions." Judith had been saying to Kate.

"Traditions are dramatically over-rated sometimes mother." Kate said, smiling at Harry as he placed the tray on the table and sat down next to her.

"Harry, you understand what I'm saying don't you?" Judith asked, leaning across her daughter to give Harry a smile.

"Don't bring me into this. There is no answer possible that will save me from getting flogged by either of you two." He said, putting a hand on Kate's knee under the table.

Harry liked Judith. She was very much like Petra, dramatic and flamboyant. Her hair was dead straight and brown like Kate's and she had much the same features as well. Her American accent had not yet abated, although it had toned down considerably.

"Seth, eat your carrots please." Harry said, giving his son a look from across the table.

"But they're yuck." Seth said, pulling a face.

"No, they're not. Just eat them will you please?"

"Its Christmas Dad, we should be eating chocolates." Seth said. And with that, he picked up one of his carrots, cried 'Have at you!' and threw the carrot across the table at Harry.

Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh as Kate gave Seth a scalding for throwing vegetables at the table. Seth looked very upset, but Harry was sure he saw his only son exchange a high-5 with Nathan under the table.

"Where's Frank gone?" Harry asked, noticing his missing father-in-law.

"In the John." Ginny answered, lathering a large dollop of butter over her baked potatoes. "He said he couldn't hold it anymore without risking future erection problems."

"_Mum_!" Eve laughed, while Nathan put a hand over his eyes and groaned. Kate looked equally horrified, while Seth was looking at Nathan with curiosity.

"What's erection mean?"

"Er –" Nathan blushed.

"Nothing!" Kate said quickly, giving Seth a look. "Just eat your lunch and don't ask Nathan any more questions." she said, blushing furiously.

"Well, that's what he said!" Ginny said, looking at Judith for back up. But Judith simply smiled slyly and dug into her meal.

They ate while passing conversation over, but Harry couldn't help but notice it seemed so quiet compared to the dinner they had had at the Burrow the night before. Even Seth with his ravings over the new toy broom he had gotten from Santa seemed quiet compared to the ranting and ravings of seven Weasley children.

Ginny wiped her mouth with her serviette and turned to Draco. "Draco, let me pull your bonbon."

"Ginerva, really…such vulgar language at the dinner table." Draco tutted. Eve giggled and rolled her eyes, but Ginny simply grabbed his bon-bon from the side of his plate and held it out for him to take.

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes and wrapped his elegant hand around the other end.

Ginny's eyes lit up with a fire of determination. "Right, ready? One…two…"

BANG!

"Ha!" Ginny cheered as she held in her hand the bigger half. She picked up the vulture hat from the table and jammed it on her head with excitement. She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "You didn't even bloody try!"

Eve shook her head in mock disappointment. "You offend the spirit of the season sir." She said.

Draco had not given any effort, but had simply held onto it while Ginny pulled with a smile. He was still sitting in position, the end of the bon-bon still in his hand. "I am a grown man. Only childish imbeciles partake in such pastimes.

BANG.

"Ha! Oh, another cowboy hat!"

They looked over to see Harry cramming the hat on his head. It was so large it hung over his eyes, leaving his huge, goofy grin the only thing visible.

Draco sighed and went back to his meal. "And with that, I rest my case."

Harry suddenly stood up, cleared his throat and tilted the hat back out of his eyes. "Well, I know we're only half way through eating but I wanted to make my speech now before you all get too into other things." He said with a smile. "So, I know this is a little out of our routine, but thanks Ginny and Malfoy for agreeing on such short notice to change plans."

"Maybe we should make this a permanent change Potter." Draco drawled, lifting his goblet up and swirling the wine inside it. "You can play host for the next eight years to make up for it."

Harry smiled. "Maybe I will. Anyway, this marks the first Christmas we've spent with Judith and Frank, and I'd like to toast such an occasion. But… we'll wait until he gets back to do that. But, this is also a memorable occasion because… its Eve's last few months at Hogwarts."

Eve smiled and nodded, looking sad yet excited at this fact.

"And I know that we don't make this acknowledgement until graduation, but I want to do it now… Eve, we're proud of you. And I know you'll most likely move out as soon as you can and get a place with Caleb like you've wanted to since you were thirteen, so this could be one of the last times we're all together like this." Harry said sadly.

"No it won't." Ginny said, giving Harry a look.

Harry smiled and felt Kate take his hand. He nodded, and raised his goblet. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone raised their goblet and toasted.

"Oh, missed the speeches have I?"

They looked to see Frank tottering down the stairs to the dining room, tucking his shirt in his pants with a smile. His red hair was very curly and was balding a little at the top, but he still acted like a twenty year old.

"Yes, sadly." Harry said.

"Oh, too bad. I bet it was smashing too, coming from you." Frank laughed, sitting down next to his wife. "Ah, turkey!"

"Grampa?" Seth asked, playing with his food.

"Yes my boy?"

"Is your erection okay now?"

Kate spat out her Butterbeer all over her plate, while Judith hid her smile behind her hand. Draco was coughing loudly, no doubt to cover the fact that he was laughing and Harry knew he would combust if he held his laughter in any longer.

Frank looked at his grandson in amazement, ignoring the sniggers from Evelyn and Nathan. Seth simply smiled back, awaiting his answer.

Finally, Frank smiled and began laughing. "Let's hope so Seth, lets definitely hope so."

* * *

"Ha! Seth is one in a million." Ron laughed, sitting back in his chair. 'I tell you the day he asks _me_ that question, I'll be answering the same way. Bloody quick that Frank is."

"Yes well, hopefully for both our sakes you won't suffer and erectile dysfunction any time soon. Its bad enough _I_ can't conceive, let alone _your_ little swimmers being out of commission."

"_Hermione_!" Harry and Ron both laughed, amazed.

Hermione simply shrugged and kissed Ron's red cheek.

"Oh really, you think you men are the only ones who benefit from hard-on's?" Kate piped up, giving both men a look.

"Okay, new topic!" Harry said loudly over the women's sniggers.

The four of them were sitting in the kitchen, settling down after a large round of gift exchanging, chocolate eating, caroling fun. The younger members were still in the living room, playing around with Joel's new potion ingredients to see if they could come up with a potion to make someone's hair turn orange.

"Are you sure we can trust your son with my children?" Kate asked.

"Oh sure, he's a pro." Ron said casually.

"But Eve's pitiful at potions. She always manages to…"

BOOM!

"…blow something up." Harry finished lamely as the sound of laughter and a faint smell of peroxide came from the living room.

"Is that why she dropped potions after her OWL's?" Hermione asked.

"That… and she hated looking at Snape's greasy head every lesson." Harry said dreamily, as if the fact that his daughter hated the Potion's master as much as he did was a source of great pride for him. "That's three generations of Potter's hating Severus Snape. Blimey, he must feel old."

"I expect we added some lines to that face after all the stress we put him through." Ron smirked. "Like third year with Sirius, or fourth year with the whole egg thing…"

Harry laughed, but Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, you two are so horrible to him."

"_We_ are to _him_?" Harry cried in outrage. "And excuse me Miss Head girl, prefect and top of every class, but I do remember a time in our second year when _someone_ suggested we steal stuff from Snape's private stores and make Polyjuice Potion."

"Yeah, that rings a bell." Ron said, giving Hermione a look.

Harry laughed as Hermione began to stutter over childish nonsense, when he felt Kate get up beside him. He looked around and saw her beginning to move out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

Kate smiled as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker playfully. "It's okay; I'll only be in the living room with the kids."

"But…"

"This is Trio time." She said softly, cupping his face warmly with her hand. "I know not to intrude on that. You have your fun, and I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry nodded, gave her hand a kiss and watched her walk out before turning back to his two best friends.

"… and then the time when you punched Draco… and I'll never forget that until the day I die. And even _then _I won't forget it! Just face it woman, you're all an act when it comes to your prissiness."

Hermione spluttered indignantly. "How _dare_ you? Suggesting such things to your wife… why, it's almost unthinkable that you would insinuate such a thing freely and when…"

"Oh can it Hermione." Harry laughed, clamping a hand over her mouth. "You're the queen of the world, you know everything and you're the smartest witch to ever grace the earth and its unworthy mortals with your presence. Happy?"

Hermione smiled and removed his hand. "Maybe I married the wrong one."

Ron laughed. "Let's not get into a debate over how much better of a man I am than this loser, okay? Let us talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like how Mr. Man over here is feeling about his only daughter graduating in a few months." Ron said, jerking his thumb at Harry.

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm a bit nervous actually. Not because I don't think she'll do well on her exams… because I know she will. It's just that graduation opens up a new world for her. A world that doesn't include me. I'm just… not ready to let her go yet." He said, smiling at himself.

Hermione smiled. "Harry, this isn't the last chapter of some story someone's writing you know. There's life after today and Eve's graduation. She's not going anywhere." She said supportively.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know something I don't?"

"She may have said something to me." Hermione said elusively.

Harry exchanged a smile with Ron and shook his head. Eve talked to Hermione often about many things, and Harry had given up years ago trying to get Hermione to talk about what it was they discussed.

He sighed and let out a soft little laugh. "Well, no matter what happens… I know I'll still have you two to depend on." He said, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Damn straight." Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "We're in a good place now. All of us, and its only going to get better from here. _Nothing_ can disturb the peace."

"Daaaaad, Eve's annoying me!

"Oh I so am not you little cretin!"

Harry laughed, took his bottle of Butterbeer and toasted it to Ron and Hermione. "Let the good times roll."

* * *

(SEVEN MONTHS LATER)

Caleb watched Eve pace in front of him as he sat casually on the red, squishy sofa near the fireplace with not a care in the world. But the same could not be said for his best friend before him. Her brow was knotted in worry, and he was tugging on the end of her sleeve like she always did when she was anxious.

"What if I make an idiot of myself?" she asked without looking at him.

"Well then we can run out of the Great Hall while ducking fruit, grab our brooms and ride off into the sunset like the legendary Weasley Twins."

"What if I drop my notes on the floor?"

"Improvise."

"What if people laugh at me while I'm giving my speech?"

"You're a witch. Turn them into flamingoes."

Eve stopped her pacing and glared at him. "Do you have anything _constructive_ to tell me Caleb? Because if you don't you can take a long walk off the nearest short pier!"

"Whoa, okay!" Caleb laughed, standing up and grabbing her gently by the arms. "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"You are Head Girl, the most popular and loved girl at this school and no-one is going to care if you show up with purple hair and a carp sticking off the end of your nose. You're speech is prepared, you're looking very smashing in your dress robes…everything is going to be _fine_." He said soothingly, tilting his head and giving her a smile.

Evelyn sighed. "The rational part of my brain agrees with you, but she's not in charge at the moment. My _parents_ are out there Caleb…"

"So are mine and everyone else who's graduating today."

"But they don't have to give a speech. I do!"

"Because you offered!" Caleb laughed. "You could have let the Head Boy do it you know."

"Don't get technical with me Caleb!" Eve snapped, poking him in the chest. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "This is our last day and… it's just all so emotional."

Caleb smiled and hugged her back. "Just relax, take deep breaths and be yourself. That's all anyone expects of you."

During their hug, they didn't notice the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower swing open, allowing a short girl with blonde hair and brown eyes to enter. She looked around for a moment, before clapping eyes on the two friends hugging and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then lovebirds, break it up there."

"We are _not_ lovebirds." Caleb said flatly, letting Eve go. This was a phrase they had recited many times over the years, but no-one seemed to listen. Personally, he didn't get it. He could no more see him and Eve being together romantically, anymore than he could see him and Trelawney.

"Did you find it? Tell me you found it." Eve said, rushing to the girl and tripping over her feet as she did so. The girl simply smiled and waggled her eyebrows at Eve. "Kendra, did you find it or not!" Eve cried.

Kendra smiled and pulled out a small, red badge with the initials HG on them in yellow. Eve let out a sigh of relief and gave Kendra a kiss.

"Oh _thank_ you." Eve said, pinning the badge to her robes. "I was looking for it all morning. Where'd you find it?"

"On your bedside table actually." Kendra laughed. "Look, we're already late as it is. Everyone's in the hall and you have to be down there to make your speech."

Eve nodded and took a deep breath as Caleb came to stand with her. "Right. Off we go then."

And she led them out of the tower they had called their home for seven years towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry settled himself into his seat in-between Ginny and Kate as McGonagall stepped up to the podium and called for hush. It was a somber moment for Harry. He remembered Dumbledore doing this at his graduation… but since he had passed away five years ago, Minerva had stepped up to the role as head of the school.

"Welcome parents to another graduation ceremony. I'm glad you could all come out to celebrate such a momentous occasion in our children's lives as they take that next step into their long, healthy futures as adults. Now, before we begin, this year's Head Girl Evelyn Potter will make her speech. Evelyn?"

Harry cheered as Eve stood up from the crowd of students, a confident smile on her face. All the Gryffindors were cheering loudly, and Nathan and Liam who were there just to watch, were on their feet chanting her name.

"Sit down!" Draco hissed pulling the boys down on either side of him.

Eve laughed and cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you Nathan and Liam for that support… and everyone else I might add. Before I get into what it is that I have to say, I want to send out a massive thank you to the muggle parents we have here today. I understand that it's a hassle for you all to get here, and we appreciate the effort you took. And please know that the rest of our transport as wizards is nowhere near as mental as that Purple bus."

Everyone laughed and Eve, feeling encouraged, went on. "So, here we stand… seven years later at the end of a journey. We all started out strangers, and have become family. Although, I don't know if that applies to everyone." She said with a flicker of a glance at the Slytherin's. "But, regardless of such differences, we moved on…

Harry tuned out her speech a little as he simply watched her with a dopey smile on his face. She stood tall and graceful, her eyes alight and her speech articulate and confident. Through all her talk about school, he couldn't help but think back…

"_Oh my baby! All grown up and going off to Hogwarts!" _

"_Mum! Get a grip! I'm going to be late!" _

_Harry exchanged a glance with Draco and laughed down at Ginny. She was kneeling in front of Evelyn, her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter as she sobbed hysterically into her shoulder. Eve looked rather embarrassed by the whole thing, and was looking around for help. _

_Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Okay, that's enough blubbering. Move over and let me say good-bye, will you?" he said softly. _

_Ginny pulled herself together and nodded. "Yes, of course. _

_He smiled as Ginny stepped aside, going straight back to Draco and Nathan. Harry smiled down at his daughter. "You're all packed?" _

"_Yes dad." Eve said. _

"_All your books? Clothes? Money?" _

"_Yes. _

_Harry leant in closer. "Map and invisibility cloak?" he asked softly so no-one else could hear. _

_Eve giggled and nodded. "I hid it at the bottom. I didn't want mum finding out." She whispered. "Although I can't imagine what you think I might be doing with them." _

_Harry laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're my daughter. No doubt you'll find some use for them." He said. He sighed and looked warmly into her eyes. "Well, this is it. I won't be seeing you until December." _

_Eve smiled. "You're not going to start crying are you?" _

_Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "Just be safe, okay? And make sure to look for Hagrid as soon as you get off the train." _

"_All right then, I'll remember." _

"_Oh, and one more thing." Harry said, looking at her seriously. "Don't go anywhere near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." _

_Eve frowned. "_Who's _bathroom?" she asked. "And what if I need to… well, you know." _

"_There are other bathrooms you can use. Eve, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you… stay out of there." Harry said, giving her a look that left no room for argument. _

_She nodded and smiled. "Sure thing." _

_Harry smiled as the whistle blew, signaling that everyone should start boarding. He smiled at admired the scarlet train in front of him as Eve hugged Kate goodbye, and leant into the stroller to kiss her new baby brother Seth. _

"_Bye Seth." She whispered. _

"_Eve!" Nathan cried, flinging himself on his sister. "You promise to write to me every day?" _

"_Every chance I get." Eve reassured her brother, patting him on the back. She stepped back and smiled at them all. "Well, see you all at Christmas." _

_And with that, she turned around and ran onto the train. She hoped onto it, gave them all one last wave and then she disappeared out of sight. _

Harry blinked, bringing himself back to the present and looked up at her now.

"And so, with that… rock on class of 2015!" Eve finished, giving a peace sign.

The hall exploded with the students all cheering loudly once more, stamping their feet on the floor as Eve bowed and hopped off the dais and moved back to her seat.

McGonagall smiled and shook her head. "Well, thank you Miss Potter for that… very _original _speech. Now, Professor Weasley if you could bring me the diplomas?"

Hermione, who had been sitting with all the other professors at the back of the stage in front of them, stood up and levitated a massive pile of scrolls with her. McGonagall pulled out another from her robed, unrolled it and cleared her throat.

"Anderson, Leroy."

* * *

Harry caught Eve as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Ah sweetheart, congratulations!" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Did you like my speech?"

"Oh… yes. Very well thought out." He smiled, feeling a little guilty and not listening to more of it.

"Eve,' Seth said, tugging on her robes. "Let me see it."

Eve smiled, unrolled her diploma and knelt down beside him. "Pretty cool huh? This means I don't have to go to school anymore. This means no homework."

"Which is a good thing I'm sure." Said Nathan.

Harry smiled and left the group with Eve, patting her on the back and smiling and congratulating her on such a job well done. He moved to the back of the hall and looked out the doors. From there, he could see a patch of the front lawn. It was hard to believe that there had been a war there just a few decades ago.

Harry smiled as he felt someone slip their hand in his.

"Thinking again?" Kate asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm sad to be leaving, and it's not even my graduation."

Kate kissed his hand, moved in front of him and put his arms around her. "Everything seems to happen here, doesn't it?"

How true this was. Everything remotely remarkable in his life had taken place within these grounds. Harry had made his first real friends, he had fallen in love, Eve had been conceived just a few stories above… nothing it seemed had happened outside of these walls that made a mark in his life.

Looking back, Harry was amazed to find himself in such a good point in his life. Now he had a family, a wonderful career, a fantastic wife, a brilliant network of friends… and there was no Voldemort to take it all away like he had almost done so many years ago.

_Voldemort?_ Harry thought with a smile. _Voldemort who? _

* * *

A/N – Whew. I am exhausted! I tried to cram as much as I could into one chapter, and there was still so much I could have done. Thank you all for your support over the past few weeks as I have written this. Just know that this isn't the last you're heard of me! 


End file.
